Finding Me, Finding You, Finding Us
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Imprint itu melekat seperti tato abadi. Tapi apa gunanya memiliki imprint yang sama jika hati kita tak pernah akur untuk saling memiliki? [soulmate AU!] [slowburn]
1. Chapter 1

**.**

**Ace of Diamond /****ダイヤの****A **©** Terajima Yuuji**

**Finding Me, Finding You, Finding Us **©** Aiko Blue**

_Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan komersil macam apapun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

**.**

_**we're Venus and Mars  
we like different stars  
but you're the harmony to every song I sing  
and I wouldn't change a thing**__  
(Demi Lavato ft. Joe Jonas—Wouldn't Change a Thing)_

**.**

* * *

Kazuya menatap pantulan bayangannya dalam cermin. Jejak basah air mengilap di kulitnya, melapisi jaringan otot padat di dada, perut, juga lengannya. Tanpa kacamata, ia perlu berdiri dekat dengan cermin untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi Kazuya tak mengambil langkah terlalu dekat, sengaja berdiri satu meter dari cermin besar di kamarnya dan menatap pantulannya yang memburam. Handuk putih menggantung di pinggul, rambut basah, dan uap samar. Kazuya berharap, tanpa kacamata ia tak akan melihat tanda itu_. _Akan tetapi ia salah, tanda itu tetap bisa ia lihat dengan jelas bahkan tanpa kacamata.

Tepat di dada kirinya, sebuah tanda _imprint_ membentuk pola segi lima _diamond_ tecetak dengan warga gelap mendekati hitam. Kazuya ingat malam saat tanda itu muncul di dadanya. Sengatan rasa sakit dan terbakar hingga ia berteriak keras dalam banjir keringat, membuat semua orang di rumah lari dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya.

_Imprint; _sebutan untuk tato alami yang akan muncul pada tubuh setiap orang di usia enam belas atau tujuh belas tahun. _Imprint_ selalu membentuk pola tertentu yang identik dan muncul di tempat yang sama dengan belahan jiwamu.

"Kau sudah tampan. Berhentilah memandangi wajahmu sendiri."

Kazuya berbalik. Berdiri tepat di pintu kamarnya, seorang pemuda berjaket kulit dan celana _jeans_ sobek-sobek dengan seringai khas _yankee_ tersungging di bibirnya. Kazuya balas menyeringai. "Terima kasih karena mengakui aku tampan."

Kuramochi Youichi memutar mata. "Aku malas sekali adu mulut denganmu pagi-pagi." Ia berkata lalu memindahkan tumpuan kakinya. Memandangi Kazuya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki dan kembali bertatapan dengan sepasang matanya. "Kau terlihat seperti seorang _International Playboy_ yang siap meniduri sepuluh wanita sekaligus."

Kazuya mengangkat satu alis tinggi. "Itu pujian atau kecemburuan, Kuramochi-kun?"

"Cepat ambil saja tasmu, atau kita bisa ditendang dari kelas Professor Tamaki karena terlambat."

Kazuya menyempatkan diri untuk tersenyum miring pada sahabatnya. Berpakaian, mengeringkan rambutnya, dan memakai kacamata. Ia lalu berjalan ke meja belajar, mengambil tas, memakainya pada sebelah bahu dan berjalan keluar kamar bersama Kuramochi. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menguap lebar saat mereka menuruni tangga, lanjut menggerutu bahwa matanya masih berat dan tubuhnya terasa lelah luar biasa.

"Salahmu sendiri tidak bisa mengontrol diri semalam."

Kuramochi berdecak. "Kau tahu aku bukan _cowok cassanova_ sepertimu yang bisa santai-santai saja jika kumpul dengan gadis-gadis cantik. Untuk mengalihkan perhatianku, aku harus minum lebih banyak!"

Semalam, mereka pesta minum bersama beberapa teman seangkatan. Kazuya bukan orang yang suka minum, bukan pula pribadi yang suka dengan perkumpulan seperti itu, tapi Kuramochi memaksa dan menyeretnya. Beralasan bahwa seorang Miyuki Kazuya akan menjadi magnet ampuh untuk menarik gadis-gadis cantik ikut bergabung, dan siapa tahu saja di antara gadis-gadis itu ada yang bisa Kuramochi bawa untuk bermain satu malam.

"Pada akhirnya kau justru mabuk dan merepotkanku. Alih-alih membawa gadis cantik ke motel untuk tidur denganmu, aku justru harus membawamu tidur di rumahku."

Kuramochi meninju bahunya bersama umpatan. "Haruskah kau menjadi berengsek sepagi ini?"

Kazuya mendelikkan bahu begitu mencapai anak tangga terbawah dan berjalan di ruang tamu yang kosong, matanya memandang sejenak secara berkeliling. Sepi. Tapi ia menemukan dua _totebag_ dengan merek ternama tepat di atas meja ruang tamu. Ia berjalan menuju meja itu dan melongok sejenak ke dalamnya.

"Whoa!" Kuramochi berdecak takjub, menyeringai pada Kazuya. "Orang tuamu benar-benar keren. Kau adalah bajingan yang beruntung."

Kazuya mendapatkan satu jaket dan satu jam tangan yang walau hanya dilihat sekilas saja sudah bisa dipastikan bukan harga yang murahan. Kazuya lebih tertarik untuk mengambil kertas kecil yang menggantung pada _totebag_nya.

_Sepertinya warna ini akan cocok denganmu. Semoga kau suka ._Tulisan ibunya berbaris rapih pada tas berisi jaket. Sementara tas yang lebih kecil berisi jam tangan hanya berisi sepenggal kalimat, _kuharap kau suka, _tulisan ayahnya_._

"Ini bahkan bukan hari ulang tahunmu."

Kazuya otomatis tersenyum begitu melihat jam tangan mewah berwarna hitam metalik yang tampak begitu elegan sekaligus juga maskulin. Ayahnya benar-benar tahu seleranya. Menutup kembali kotak jam tangannya dan menoleh pada Kuramochi. "Mereka dari London, tak harus menunggu ulang tahun untuk membawakan anaknya oleh-oleh."

"Seperti yang kubilang sebelumnya, kau adalah bajingan yang beruntung."

Kazuya mendengus geli, meletakkan kembali kotak jam di dalam _totebag_. Orang tuanya mungkin masih tidur sekarang, ia akan berterima kasih nanti. "Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Kuramochi menjawab ajakannya dengan berjalan lebih dulu menuju garasi di mana mobil Kazuya terparkir berdampingan bersama dua mobil lainnya. _Mercedes Benz_ hitam yang mengilap mulus tanpa lecet atau goresan sedikitpun. Kazuya menekan kunci, Kuramochi langsung membuka pintu dan duduk tepat di samping kemudi.

"Kurasa," Kazuya membuka suara begitu mobil melaju di jalan raya, "meskipun semalam kau tidak mabuk, kau tetap tidak akan tidur dengan gadis lain."

"Kau mengejekku?"

"Aku memujimu." Sergah Kazuya. "Aku tahu betul kau orang yang punya tampang preman tapi berhati lembut—"

"OI! KAU MENGEJEK—"

"—kau tidak akan sanggup mengkhanati _soulmate_-mu." Potong Kazuya cepat dan tenang. Kuramochi langsung bungkam dan merona samar. Kazuya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Wow._ How gently_, Kuramochi-kun."

Kuramochi tidak mendebat lebih jauh. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu kini agak bersemu dan memandang keluar jendela mobil. "Tapi dia sedang tidak di sini sekarang, melaikan jauh di Kobe sana."

"Kau merindukannya?"

Kuramochi berdecak. "Aku tahu kedengarannya picisan, tapi rasanya sangat menyiksa saat kau harus berjauhan dengan belahan jiwamu, Miyuki."

Kazuya tidak pernah tahu hal itu. Ia tidak pernah tahu apa bedanya berdekatan atau berjauhan dengan belahan jiwa. "Seburuk itu?"

"Sangat." Sahut Kuramochi getir. "Rasanya aku ingin berlari ke sisinya untuk melenyapkan rasa kosong dan kesepian di hatiku."

"_So r__omantic_." Kazuya menyeringai geli yang langsung mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari Kuramochi. "Kau tidak ingin pindah jurusan jadi sastra?"

"Sialan!" Kuramochi mengumpat jengkel. "Kalau aku tidak ingat kau temanku sejak SMA, kucekik kau sampai mati sekarang juga."

Kazuya tertawa geli. "Jahatnya.. padahal semalam kau menginap di tempatku."

"Kau membiarkan aku tidur di ruang santaimu alih-alih membawaku ke kamarmu! Dasar kejam!"

Kazuya terkekeh lagi. "Kau sudah lama sekali berteman denganku, Mochi. Kau seharusnya hapal bahwa aku tidak suka membawa orang lain masuk ke kamarku."

Itu memang benar. Kazuya paling tidak suka orang masuk ke kamarnya. Bahkan orang tua atau teman dekatnya sekalipun, biasanya hanya berdiri di pintu seperti yang tadi pagi Kuramochi lakukan. Tidak mengambil langkah masuk lebih jauh ke dalam kamar Kazuya.

"Aku masih tidak bisa memahami bentuk posesifmu pada kamar tidurmu, Miyuki." Kuramochi berkata dengan pelipis berkerut. "Apa kau takut orang lain menemukan tumpukan koleksi majalah pornomu?"

"Jangan konyol. Aku hanya tidak suka, oke? Aku sudah begini sejak umur sepuluh tahun dan orang tuaku juga mengerti."

"Kau benar-benar pria berengsek, ya? Kau bahkan tidak akan membawa gadis yang kau tiduri ke kamarmu. Kau pasti lebih memilih menyewa motel atau kalau perlu hotel, daripada membawa orang asing ke kamarmu."

"Kenapa kau selalu berpikir aku suka tidur dengan gadis random?"

"Memangnya tidak?"

"Tidak." Jawab Kazuya bulat. "Aku tidak suka hal-hal murahan begitu."

"Meskipun kau sering sekali keluar berdua dengan sembarang gadis cantik tiap kali melangkah ke _pub_ atau tempat nongkrong lainnya?"

Kazuya membuang napas panjang. "Aku hanya berbaik hati dan mengantar mereka pulang. Aku sama sekali tidak menyentuh mereka."

"Meskipun mereka memaksamu? Meskipun mereka melepaskan pakaian di hadapanmu? Ayolah, Miyuki, aku tahu betul mereka selalu bertekuk lutut padamu."

"Bukankah kau temanku? Kenapa kau terus menganggap aku bajingan?"

"Serasi dengan kepribadianmu." Jawab Kuramochi tanpa ragu. "Dan entah bagaimana serasi juga dengan wajahmu, ekspresimu, gaya bicaramu, semuanya."

Kazuya memutar setir ke kiri saat di mereka melalui persimpangan. "Aku benar-benar bukan orang yang seperti itu, Mochi. Aku suka ciuman, itu benar. Aku tidak keberatan mencium gadis cantik yang baru kutemui dalam satu jam. Tapi hanya sebatas itu, selebihnya aku tidak suka."

"Benar." Kuramochi mengangguk puas. "Jadi kau _memang_ berengsek." Ia menyimpulkan dengan bangga. "Kau memancing mereka, membawa mereka ke tepian, lalu kau tinggalkan mentah-mentah begitu saja."

"Kau terlalu dramatis. Jaman sekarang bahkan anak sekolah dasar saja sudah mulai berciuman."

Kuramochi mendelikkan bahu. "Aku harap aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama." Ia membuang napas berat. "Aish, sial! Kalau aku tahu akan jadi serumit dan seberat ini, seharusnya aku tidak membentuk _bond_ dengan Sachiko!"

_Bond_; ialah tahapan lebih lanjut ketika kau berhasil menemukan belahan jiwamu. Sepasang _soulmate_ yang sudah saling menemukan dapat mengambil tindakan ini ketika mereka telah yakin untuk menjalani komitmen dengan lebih serius dan tidak lagi main-main dengan sembarang orang. Mungkin kalau diistilahkan secara hukum, _bonding _punya kedudukan yang sama seperti bertunangan. _Bonding _hanya bisa terjalin apabila disepakati kedua belah pihak. Karena pasca melakukan _bond_, ikatan di antara sepasang _soulmate_ akan jauh lebih kuat, lebih intens, bahkan tak jarang mulai dapat membaca pikiran satu sama lain. Kazuya pribadi justru berpikir itu mengerikan. Mengetahui seseorang dapat melihat jelas apa yang ada dalam kepalanya, apa yang tersembunyi di pikirannya, itu adalah hal paling horror. Terlebih lagi…

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahan."

Mereka akan saling membutuhkan dan tidak sanggup berjauhan terlalu lama. Seperti yang sekarang dialami Kuramochi. "Temui dia." Kazuya menyarankan.

"Masih satu minggu lagi sampai jadwal kami untuk bisa bertemu." Kuramochi menggerutu. "Lagi pula kami tidak bisa meninggalkan kuliah kami begitu saja."

Kuramochi Youichi mendapatkan _imprint_ pada usia enam belas, sama seperti Kazuya. Hanya saja satu tahun kemudian, _imprint_ di lengan kanan Kuramochi berpendar kebiruan, lalu seorang gadis mengalami hal yang sama. Itulah pertama kalinya mereka berdua bertemu dengan Umemoto Sachiko, _soulmate_ Kuramochi. Entah bagaimana, tak butuh waktu lama hingga Kuramochi dan Sachiko menjadi dekat lalu memutuskan untuk benar-benar berpacaran. Mereka baru membentuk _bond_ satu tahun yang lalu, seingat Kazuya, Kuramochi lebih banyak mengeluh dan menggerutu setelah itu.

"Seperti apa rasanya?"

Kuramochi menoleh. "Apanya?"

Kazuya menjilat bibir bawahnya singkat. "Saat _imprint_ di tubuhmu berpendar. Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Maksudmu saat bertemu dengan _soulmate_?" Kazuya mengangguk sebagai jawaban, Kuramochi lalu bergumam, tampak berpikir dan mengingat-ingat. "Rasanya seperti ada yang _meledak_ dalam dirimu."

Kazuya mendenguskan tawa menggelikan.

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Bentak Kuramochi. "Rasanya memang…._well_, aneh." Bahunya berkedik ringan. "Jantungmu berhenti berdetak, lalu berdetak begitu cepat sampai-sampai kau bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhmu ikut berguncang. Napasmu sesak, dan _imprint_ di tubuhmu akan terasa terbakar seperti saat pertama kali kau mendapatkannya. Hanya saja kali ini bukan hanya terasa terbakar, tapi juga benar-benar mengeluarkan cahaya."

Kuramochi meraba bagian atas lengan kanannya yang saat ini tertutup jaket kulit. Kazuya ingat di sanalah _imprint_ milik Kuramochi berada. Berbentuk tiga garis memanjang yang sejajar seperti _barcode_, serupa dengan milik Sachiko.

"Sulit dijelaskan." Ujar Kuramochi lagi. "Kau harus benar-benar mengalaminya baru tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Kazuya tersenyum masam. "Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengalaminya, Mochi."

"Kau tidak boleh pesimis."

"Aku hanya bicara realistis." Kata Kazuya. "Orang-orang akan bertemu dengan _soulmate_ mereka dalam waktu enam bulan sampai dua tahun setelah mendapatkan _imprint_. Aku sudah mendapatkan _imprint_ sejak usiaku enam belas, sekarang aku dua puluh satu tahun, dan _imprint_ di dadaku sama sekali tidak pernah berpendar."

Kuramochi tampak tidak nyaman dengan topik obrolan ini. "Kau hanya belum bertemu dengannya, atau mungkin dia sedang di luar negeri. Aku tidak akan kaget jika belahan jiwamu ternyata adalah seorang gadis Eropa dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru juga tubuh yang seksi."

Kazuya tersenyum dengan enggan. "Aku tidak terlalu peduli. Bagiku hanya ada satu kemungkinan mengapa _imprint_ku tidak pernah berpendar. _Dia_ sudah mati sebelum kami sempat bertemu, dan itulah yang menyebabkan _imprint_ku juga ikut mati."

"Miyuki…"

"_Relax, dude_." Kazuya memberi Kuramochi cengiran ringkas. "Aku bukan orang melankolis yang merasa perlu bersatu dengan seseorang hanya karena kami berdua punya _imprint_ yang sama. Lagipula, baik ayah dan ibuku juga sama-sama kehilangan _soulmate_ asli mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka menikah, dan yang kulihat, mereka bisa bertahan bahagia sampai sekarang."

Kedua orang tuanya adalah sepasang manusia yang memiliki nasib serupa. Laki-laki yang seharusnya menjadi _soulmete_ sang ibu meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan kereta api, sementara wanita yang seharusnya menjadi _soulmate_ ayahnya meninggal akibat kanker paru-paru. Orang tuanya kemudian saling bertemu tak lama setelah itu. Sepasang manusia yang terluka, dua hati yang patah, dua potong jiwa yang ditinggal belahan jiwa masing-masing. Mereka saling berbagi luka, dan pada akhirnya memulai hidup baru dengan saling melengkapi, mengisi kekosongan dan lubang besar di hati satu sama lain dengan sebuah ikatan pernikahan yang sah.

"Aku mungkin akan mengikuti cerita orang tuaku." Kata Kazuya lagi, menyempatkan diri untuk menoleh dan memberi cengiran penuh percaya diri pada Kuramochi. "Bukan hal yang buruk, kan? Aku punya peluang lebih banyak untuk memilih pasangan manapun yang aku mau."

Kuramochi mendengus. "Dan kau menyangkal bahwa kau itu berengsek."

Kazuya tertawa, berbelok ke kanan dan mulai memasuki area kampus.

_Soulmate_, kata itu baginya hanya hal konyol untuk menjodohkan sepasang manusia. Tapi dengan siapa ia hendak berakhir, itu semua terserah padanya. Sekalipun bertahun-tahun lalu _imprint_ di dadanya berpendar dan ia berhasil bertemu dengan _soulmate_nya, Kazuya bahkan ragu ia akan menjalin ikatan dengan orang itu. Karena baginya, takdir adalah apa yang ia buat dan tuliskan dengan tangannya sendiri.

**…**

Eijun meraba memar keungunan di wajahnya lalu meringis. Tendangan itu sepertinya cukup keras dan mengenai tepat di tulang pipinya. Eijun sempat mengira giginya rontok, tapi untugnya ia hanya mengalami memar dan menjadi kesakitan tiap kali otot-otot di wajahnya berkontraksi.

"Kau memang idiot."

Eijun mendelik sinis, melirik ganas pada pantulan wajah Kanemaru Shinji dari cermin. "Temanmu sedang terluka, tunjukkan kepedulianmu sedikit!"

Shinji memandanginya dengan dahi berkerut tak senang. "Itu salahmu. Kau yang membuat monster itu kesal dan pada akhirnya menjatuhkanmu dengan tendangan kuat."

Eijun cemberut, mengalihkan tatapan dari Shinji dan menyalakan kran di depannya. Saat ini mereka berdiri menghadap cermin besar dan wastafel di kamar mandi setelah lima belas menit yang lalu terjebak dalam situasi membahayakan. Eijun ngeri sendiri begitu menyadari situasi jenis apa yang tadi dihadapinya, tapi ia tidak menyesal sama sekali, kalaupun diberi kesempatan kedua, ia tidak akan mundur.

"Kau sadar kau _masih_ mahasiswa tingkat satu, Sawamura?" Pertanyaan Shinji bagai menohoknya. "Yang kau lawan adalah Azuma-san, mahasiswa tingkat tiga yang bertubuh tiga kali lipat ukuranmu."

Eijun mengumpulkan air di telapak tangannya dan membasuh wajahnya dua kali sebelum berdiri tegak dan menghadap Shinji. "Aku kesal dengan sikapnya! Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dia seniorku atau bukan. Kalau dia tidak bisa menghargai orang lain, dia pantas untuk dihajar."

"_Dihajar_." Shinji tersenyum geli. "Yang kulihat tadi kau hanya menyeruduk lalu membantingnya ke matras. Sebagai balasan, dia memberikanmu tendangan mematikan tepat di wajahmu."

"Itu curang!" Sengit Eijun tak terima. "Kalau saja tendangannya meleset sedikit, dia bisa mengenai mataku dan itu melanggar aturan."

Shinji mendengus. "Kau. Membanting. Tubuhnya. Duluan. " Memberi penakanan pada tiap kata seolah berusaha memasukkan dalam-dalam ke dalam otak Eijun. "Kau membantingnya seperti membanting karung beras." Shinji menghela napas berat, memijit pelipisnya seakan-akan ia orang tua yang pusing menghadapi kenakalan anaknya. "Demi Tuhan, Sawamura. Kau baru belajar taekwondo kurang dari satu tahun, sementara Azuma-san memenangkan olimpiade tingkat Prefektur selama tiga tahun berturut-turut! Otakmu pasti cedera kronis karena berani menyerangnya."

Eijun mencebik, tak suka diceramahi.

"Kau bahkan datang ke kampus sejak pagi padahal kelasmu baru dimulai jam satu siang. Sekarang apa? Tiga puluh menit menjelang kelas dimulai, kau justru babak belur."

Eijun mengepalkan kedua tangan di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, membuka mulut dan bersiap untuk menyemburkan sejuta kata protes. Akan tetapi rasa terbakar di dadanya datang secara tiba-tiba dan membuat semua protesnya terhenti di ujung lidah. Tangannya bergerak meremas dada kirinya. Ada yang terbakar di sana, panasnya bukan main seolah seseorang baru saja menancapkan bara besi tepat di kulit dadanya. Eijun menggerang kesakitan, jatuh ke lantai dengan kedua lutut mendarat lebih dulu.

"Sawamura!"

Suara Shinji berdengung di telinganya. Pemuda itu buru-buru berlutut di hadapannya dan meremas kedua bahunya erat-erat, memanggil-manggil namanya dengan wajah panik. "Hey! Ada apa denganmu?"

Dadanya bagai terbakar. Eijun berteriak keras. Kepala tertunduk dan bersandar ke dada Shinji sementara tangannya berusaha mencabik-cabik rasa panas di dadanya. Dalam sekejap, keringat membanjiri tubuhnya, tapi rasa sakit itu sama sekali tak mereda.

"Sawamura… kau…?" Suara Shinji terdengar tercekat, tapi Eijun terlalu sibuk untuk menggerang kesakitan dan mengatasi rasa sakit membara di dadanya. "_Shit!_ Ini _imprint_! Berapa usiamu? Kenapa kau baru mengelaminya sekarang?"

Eijun tidak bisa berpikir atau mencerna kata-kata Shinji. _Sialan! Ini sakit sekali!_ Air mata mulai merembes dari ujung mata, bibir bawah digigit kuat-kuat untuk meredam teriakan, dan otaknya terus bertanya-tanya kapan penderitaan ini berakhir.

"Sawamura, tetaplah bernapas!" Shinji berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya, membawa Eijun duduk lebih tegak dan menghadap wajahnya. "Tenang, oke? Ini tidak akan lama. Tarik napas perlahan dan cobalah menahan sakitnya."

Eijun mencoba menarik oksigen ke paru-parunya. Ia merintih, tangan mengepal memukul-mukul dada kirinya. "_….sakiiitt!_"

"Hanya sebentar!" Shinji terus berusaha meyakinkan. Meremas bahunya makin kuat dan mencoba membuatnya tidak pingsan. "Bertahanlah, oke?"

_Tidak_. Eijun sama sekali tidak oke_. Bagaimana bisa imprint terasa sesakit ini?! _Tidak ada yang pernah memberitahunya bahwa rasanya akan seperti dibakar sekaligus disayat-sayat. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tajam dan panas bagai menusuk-nusuk dada kirinya, menyeret garis untuk membentuk pola tertentu. Ia sayup-sayup mendengar Shinji menggerutu panik dan kebingungan. Lalu secara berangsur rasa terbakar di dadanya mulai berubah menjadi panas, menjadi hangat, dan sakitnya juga mereda. Eijun berhenti menggerang. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dan menarik napas.

"Sudah berakhir?" Suara Shinji terdengar cemas. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Eijun menatap mata temannya. Ia merasakan jejak lengket air mata di kedua pipinya. Ia pasti tanpa sadar menangis saat menahan sakit tadi. Tangannya meraba dada kirinya yang kini hanya terasa hangat, menunduk kecil dan mengintip dari celah kausnya.

_Aku punya imprint_, Eijun membatin. Ia belum bisa melihat dengan jelas seperti apa bentuk _imprint_ di dada kirinya, tapi ia bisa melihat garis-garis hitam seperti tato abadi kini melekat di dadanya.

Shinji menghela napas. "Ayo, berdiri." Ia menarik satu tangan Eijun dan membantunya berdiri tegak. "Itu tadi sangat mengerikan. Aku kembali teringat betapa menyakitkannya saat pertama kali mendapat _imprint_."

Eijun mengusap dada kirinya pelan. "Sakit sekali." Suaranya serak. "Aku kira aku bakal mati." Eijun menghadap cermin dan melihat wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Kau baik-baik saja sekarang." Shinji menepuk bahunya dengan gestrur bersahabat. Memberinya senyum lugas. "Jadi kau sudah dewasa?"

Eijun mendengus. "Aku sembilan belas! Tentu saja aku sudah dewasa!"

"Tapi _imprint_ normalnya muncul saat kau enam belas sampai tujuh belas. Kenapa punyamu baru muncul sekarang?"

Eijun mendelikkan bahu, menyalakan kran dan mencuci kembali wajahnya untuk mengusir jejak air mata. "Semua laki-laki dari keluarga Sawamura kebanyakan memang agak lambat mendapatkan _imprint_. Ayahku sendiri mendapatkannya saat delapan belas tahun."

Shinji mengangguk meski masih tampak tak percaya. Eijun bertopang pada wastafel dan menatap wajahnya yang basah. Rasanya tadi benar-benar menyakitkan. Ia mencoba mengembalikan cengiran penuh percaya diri ke wajahnya ketika sesuatu di dalam dirinya terasa meledak. Bola matanya bagai dipecahkan dan otaknya ditekan kuat ke bawah. Eijun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Dadanya kembali terbakar. _Apa ini belum berakhir?_

"Sawamura!" Shinji meneriakkan namanya lagi. "Kenapa lagi denganmu!?"

Dadanya terbakar tapi tak ada rasa sakit tersayat seperti sebelumnya. Hanya berkobar selagi jantungnya berdentum-dentum di balik jaring rusuknya. Eijun bisa merasakan seluruh aliran darahnya mengalir sangat deras menuju kepala, denyut nadinya meningkat pesat dan ia merasa seperti bom yang siap meledak dalam hitungan detik. Namun kali ini ia tidak berteriak, matanya mencoba untuk fokus pada rasa terbakar di dada kirinya, pandangannya mengabur, tapi ia bisa lihat ada sesuatu di sana; di balik kausnya, dadanya berpendar kebiruan.

"Ini… tidak mungkin…" Shinji melongo tak percaya melihat kejadian yang Eijun alami. "Kau baru saja mendapatkan _imprint_ lima menit lalu! Ini terlalu cepat!"

Eijun ingin bertanya apa maksud Shinji ketika pintu toilet terdobrak membuka dengan keras. Seseorang terhuyung masuk, berdiri menghadap tepat ke arahnya dengan ekspresi pucat pasi. Tanggannya meremas bagian kemeja di dada kirinya, tepat di mana cahaya kebiruan berkedip-kedip lalu berpendar semakin terang.

Shinji menahan pekikkan, satu orang lain masuk dengan terburu-buru dan berdiri tepat di sebelah pemuda sebelumnya. Melongo memandang bergantian pada Eijun dan orang itu. _Orang itu…_ dada Eijun terbakar ketika mata mereka bertemu. Ada gambaran-gambaran yang muncul silih berganti dalam periode detik di dalam kepalanya. Potongan-potongan kejadian atau ingatan yang sama sekali tidak pernah dialaminya. Eijun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat. Dua suara menggerang kesakitan. Pendar biru di dada mereka semakin terang dan menyilaukan. Kejadian itu berlangsung singkat tetapi terasa bagaikan keabadian. Saat berakhir, Eijun mendapati tubuhnya lemas dan hampir merosot ke lantai andai Shinji tak segera menangkapnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Temannya berkata ragu-ragu. "Dua peristiwa besar sekaligus, belum lagi kau habis dihajar Azuma-_san_, ini pasti hari yang melelahkan buatmu."

Eijun menyadari nada prihatin dalam suara Shinji, tapi ia tidak benar-benar mengerti apa maksudnya. Ia mengecek dada kirinya. Pendar itu masih ada, walau tidak seterang sebelumnya.

"Mustahil…" Kata sebuah suara. Eijun mendongak. Kali ini ia bisa melihat lebih baik wajah pemuda yang juga memancarkan sinar kebiruan di dada kirinya. Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan bahu lebar dan dada bidang, tampak maskulin dan jauh lebih dewasa. Pakaiannya rapih namun tetap kasual dengan setelan kemeja merah lengan panjang yang digulung tiga perempat dipadukan dengan celana hitam yang jatuh pas di kaki jenjangnya. Rambutnya coklat terang, garis rahang tegas, dan kacamata bertengger di hidung bangirnya.

"Wow!" Seseorang lain bersiul seru. Pemuda lainnya, berambut hijau tua dan bertubuh lebih pendek. Pakaiannya adalah perpaduan celana _jeans_ robek-robek, jaket kulit hitam, juga kaus bergambar tengkorak. Ia menyeringai pada pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya dan meninju bahunya seperti sahabat dekat. "Apa ku bilang? Kau pasti menemukannya." Matanya ganti menatap Eijun, cengiran mekar di wajahnya. "_Soulmate_."

Shinji mengeluarkan suara seperti menahan batuk. Sedangkan Eijun tertegun. Otaknya berusaha berkejaran menggapai kepingan-kepingan informasi dari serangkaian kejadian yang baru saja berlangsung. _Imprint_… _pendar kebiruan… dua orang_… _soulmate_…

Ada suara dengusan kasar. Pemuda berkacamata itu kini berdiri tegak dengan kedua tangan bersilang di depan dada, gesturnya benar-benar angkuh. Ia menatap Eijun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya, lalu kembali menatap matanya. "_It's disgusting_. Aku bukan gay."

Retina Eijun melebar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang salah dari kalimat singkat yang baru saja meluncur bebas dari lidah pemuda itu. Tetapi ia merasakan ada kemarahan yang berderu di dadanya. Tatapan mata, gestur tubuh dan gaya bicaranya bagai menghakimi Eijun sekaligus juga menghinanya seperti tikus got.

"H-hei dasar bodoh," si rambut hijau berkata tergagap. "Itu bukan kalimat yang seharusnya kau ucapkan di depan belahan jiwamu."

_Belahan jiwa_. Mendengarnya membuat Eijun ingin muntah. Ia kini berdiri tegak, menatap tak gentar ke mata pemuda yang tidak dipanggil Kazuya. "Aku juga bukan!" Ia berkata dengan lugas. "Tapi ucapanmu berusan terasa pahit dan bisa membuat suatu golongan tersinggung! Tidakkah kau pernah diajari sopan santun!?"

"Sawamura," Shinji memegangi bahunya, menjaga gerak impulsif Eijun agar tak kelepasan membanting pemuda sombong itu seperti yang ia lakukan pada Azuma. "Tenangkan dirimu, tidak perlu marah-marah."

Pemuda berambut hijau berdecak jengkel dan menendang bagian belakang tubuh pemuda berkacamata. "Cepan minta maaf. Jangan menambah peringkat musuh dan masalahmu."

Namun ia mengacuhkannya. Sekali lagi menatap Eijun tanpa respek dan menyeringai tipis. "Sekalipun aku gay, aku tidak akan memilih seorang bocah ingusan bermulut besar sepertimu." Lalu ia berbalik begitu saja, melangkah penuh percaya diri seolah seisi kampus adalah taman bermainnya.

Eijun menggeram tertahan, melepaskan diri dari Shinji dan berlari menyusul. Membungkuk sedikit untuk mengunci pinggang pemuda yang lebih besar darinya itu dan mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk membantingnya ke lantai. Eijun mendengar suara hantaman keras, rintihan serak, juga pekikan kaget di balik punggungnya

Hal berikutnya yang Eijun tahu, lututnya tertempel di dada pemuda berkacamata itu. Kedua tangan Eijun meremas kerah kemeja merahnya dalam kepalan serupa cekikan. Tubuh Eijun condong ke wajahnya, menatap matanya lurus-lurus.

"Kau _gila_? Menyingkir dari—"

"_Aku tidak sudi_." Eijun membentak keras. "Aku tidak akan sudi harus membagi kehidupanku denganmu. Persetan dengan _imprint_ atau _soulmate_! Aku tidak peduli. Aku tidak mau berdekatan dengan orang angkuh sepertimu."

Eijun melemparkan tatapan seasam racun sekali lagi lalu melepaskannya. Ia mengambil ranselnya yang tadi terlempar saat ia maju untuk menyerang, lalu menoleh pada Shinji. "Ayo pergi, Shinji. Aku muak di sini."

Shinji terbengong-bengong dan mengangguk mengikutinya. Untuk terakhir kalinya, ia kembali melirik pemuda sombong itu, menyeringai puas. "Selamat tinggal, _Miyuki Kazuya_."

Setelahnya ia berlalu begitu saja diikuti Shinji yang menyempatkan diri untuk membungkuk sejenak pada dua orang lain. Eijun bahkan sama sekali tak menyadari dari mana ia bisa tahu nama lengkap pemuda berengsek itu adalah Miyuki Kazuya, ia bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana cara penulisan namanya dalam huruf kanji.

**.**

Dua menit berlalu, Kuramochi menendang betis Kazuya dengan ujung sepatunya. "Oi, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kazuya berbaring di lantai, menatap ke langit-langit lalu bangun dalam satu gerakan cepat. Ia mencoba mencerna ulang apa yang baru saja terjadi. Wajah bocah, iris mata emas, tubuh yang lebih pendek dan lebih kecil darinya, serta ekspresi kemarahan bercampur rasa benci. Detik berikutnya, Kazuya tertawa.

"Otakmu pasti rusak." Kuramochi berkata. "Kau baru saja dibanting ke lantai dengan begitu keras, tapi kau justru tertawa. Ayo kita periksakan otakmu ke rumah sakit."

Kazuya terkekeh, geli memegangi perutnya dan berdiri. Ia menepuk-nepuk kemeja dan celanya yang ditempeli debu. Ia memandang lorong sepi yang sebelumnya dilewati pemuda itu. Kazuya mengulas senyum, "Kau belum tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan, _Sawamura Eijun_."

**...**

"APA MAKSUDMU!?"

Eijun menjauhkan ponsel dari daun telinga. Teriakan melengking sang ibu di Nagano sana melejit bagai roket super ke gendang telinganya.

"Bu, _dia _ berengsek. Aku tidak mau melakukan _bond_ dengannya. Pokoknya tidak mau!"

"Eijun," Ibunya mengambil napas. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu, oke? Kau mengalami banyak kejadian hari ini. Kau pasti lelah sampai tidak bisa berpikir jernih."

Eijun mendesah berat, telentang di kasurnya. "Justru karena aku berpikir sangat-sangat jernih, aku menolak untuk terikat dengannya. Demi Tuhan, ibu harus tahu betapa menyebalkannya orang itu!"

"Eijun…" Ibunya berupaya menenangkan. "Kau tidak boleh membenci orang yang baru kau temui."

"Ibu.." Eijun merengek seperti anak kecil lagi. "Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak suka ini. Apa _imprint_ tidak bisa dihapus saja?" Tangannya meraba dada kirinya tempat di mana _imprint_ berbentuk pola segi lima _diamond_ kini tercetak bagai tato abadi. "Aku ingin menghapusnya."

Suara helaan napas panjang di sebrang telepon. _"_Tidak bisa, Sayang." Ibunya berkata lembut. "Bahkan meskipun kau melakukan operasi penggantian kulit, _imprint_ itu akan tetap muncul lagi di kulitmu yang baru."

Eijun hampir menangis mendengarnya. Apa ia benar-benar tidak punya jalan keluar?

"Dengar, Eijun." Ibunya berkata lagi. "Pertemuan awal kalian memang buruk, tapi bukan berarti hubungan kalian ke depan juga akan berjalan buruk. Cobalah untuk lebih akur dengannya, oke? Jika kau memang tetap tidak bisa menyukainya, maka kalian tidak perlu melakukan _bond._ Kalian bisa saling menjauh. Kau bisa kembali ke Nagano atau tinggal di manapun yang kau mau agar berjauhan dengannya."

Eijun mengangguk lesu. "Aku mengerti." Ia menjawab lemah. Saling menjauh dan tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing adalah hal umum yang biasa dilakukan sepasang _soulmate_ apabila merasa mereka tidak cocok. Tak jarang, mereka bahkan memilih untuk tinggal di benua yang berbeda agar _imprint_ mereka tidak saling bereaski. Menjalani kehidupan masing-masing, bahkan juga memilih orang lain sebagai pasangan yang diinginkan.

"Bagus." Ibunya menjawab, dan Eijun bisa membayangkan senyuman hangat di wajah cantik sang ibu. "Selamat ya, hari ini Eijun resmi menjadi orang dewasa. Maaf kami tidak di sana untuk menemanimu melewati masa _imprint_ yang menyakitkan itu…"

Selanjutnya Eijun bercakap-cakap dengan sang ibu selama hampir satu jam. Setelahnya menyiapkan beberapa buku juga tugas yang harus dibawa ke kampusnya besok. Dalam hati terus berdoa semoga ia tidak harus bertemu lagi dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

**...**

Kazuya melirik jam di tangan kirinya lalu membuang napas panjang. Ia masih punya empat puluh menit lagi sampai kelas selanjutnya dimulai, Kazuya punya cukup waktu untuk mengisi perutnya. Pemuda itu bergegas, memasukkan laptop dan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, berjalan menuju cafetaria.

"Yo!"

Seseorang menabraknya begitu Kazuya keluar dari _Internet Café_. Merangkul bahunya dengan rangkulan kuat dan terkekeh dengan suara khas. Kazuya memutar mata. "Kita bukan anak SMA lagi, Mochi. Tidakkah caramu ini sedikit berlebihan?"

Kuramochi justru mengunci lehernya makin erat. "Kyahahaha! Kau mengeluh, Miyuki? merasa terlalu tua untuk menghadapi kekuatanku?"

Kazuya mendengus, mengumpulkan tenanga dan melepaskan diri dari Kuramochi lalu menyeringai padanya. "Ingatkah kau siapa yang membantumu menghajar selusin preman di gang pada tengah malam dua bulan yang lalu?"

"Bajingan yang sombong." Seringai Kuramochi melebar. "Tapi seingatku kau kemarin berhasil dibanting ke lantai oleh seorang bocah."

_Pengalih pembicaraan yang benar-benar buruk, _Kazuya menggerutu dalam hati. Tidak ambil pusing dan melanjutkan langkahnya begitu saja. Kuramochi tertawa kecil dan menyusul. "Kenapa, Miyuki? kau kesal karena dikalahkan oleh seorang bocah ingusan yang jauh lebih kecil darimu? Atau kau semata-mata sengaja tidak melawannya karena dorongan cinta dalam hatimu?"

Kazuya memutar mata. "Bisakah kau berhenti bicara hal-hal konyol?" Ia mendengus dengan kasar. "Bocah itu menyerangku dari belakang dengan tiba-tiba, aku sama sekali tidak punya persiapan menghadapi anak barbar sepertinya."

"Itu adalah pertemuan sepasang _soulmate_ yang sangat aneh yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku." Kuramochi berkata dengan nada dramatis yang dibuat-buat. "Tapi, hei, apa kau tidak sadar betapa menyilaukannya cahaya yang _imprint_ kalian berdua pancarkan kemarin?"

Kazuya menyipitkan mata memandangi temannya. "Maksudmu?"

Kuramochi mengetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuknya seolah mencoba berpikir serius. "Cahayanya sangat-sangat terang, kau tahu? Bahkan nyaris memenuhi seisi toilet. Aku belum pernah melihat _imprint_ bercahaya seterang itu. Bahkan ketika aku membentuk _bond_ dengan Sachiko, cahayanya tidak seterang itu."

Kazuya mengerutkan alis dan mencoba mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi kemarin. Seingatnya, ia sedang berdiri bersama Kuramochi di dekat papan informasi begitu selesai makan siang. Mereka hanya mengobrol ringan seperti biasa dengan Kazuya yang menggoda betapa merana wajah Kuramochi setelah melakukan _video call_ dengan Sachiko. Lalu tiba-tiba tubuhnya bereaksi aneh.

_Imprint_ di dada Kazuya terasa terbakar seperti saat pertama kali terbentuk. Kazuya merasakan setiap sel di tubuhnya membengkak dan siap meledakkannya menjadi debu. Jantung berdebar hebat, darah mengalir ke kepalanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa kakinya mendadak bergerak sendiri, dari jalan menjadi jalan cepat, lalu berubah menjadi lari. Menyusuri area kampus yang cukup padat dan mengabaikan beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Kazuya samar-samar mendengar Kuramochi memanggil-manggil namanya dan mengejar. Yang terjadi selanjutnya, Kazuya sudah berdiri di depan toilet yang terletak di bagian terpencil kampus. Toilet yang setahunya jarang sekali dipakai mahasiswa, Kazuya mendorong pintu dengan kasar dan masuk begitu saja. Di sanalah ia melihat Sawamura Eijun.

Kazuya bahkan tidak tahu mengapa nama itu bisa masuk ke kepalanya. Dari mana informasi itu ia dapat? Rasanya ada sekumpulan file yang tiba-tiba dimasukkan ke otaknya ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sawamura. Sepasang mata yang begitu cemerlang seperti emas dua puluh empat karat…

"Miyuki?"

Kazuya mengerjap, menoleh cepat pada Kuramochi. "Huh?"

"Kau melamun?" Kuramochi mengernyit. "Bagus sekali."

Kazuya menghela napas, rasanya sejak kemarin ia sering sekali menghela napas. Menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyisir poninya dalam gerak ke belakang kepala hingga dahinya terbuka. "Bisakah kita tidak membahasnya?" Kazuya meminta pada Kuramochi. "Kepalaku sakit tiap kali mengingat bencana kemarin."

Mereka tidak bicara lagi sampai menempati kursi kosong di cafetaria. Memesan makanan sesuai selera masing-masing dan duduk berhadapan sambil menunggu pesanan datang. Kuramochi melepas ransel dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia memandang Kazuya sekilas yang hanya dibalas dengan alis terangkat, kemudian Kuramochi membuka retsleting ranselnya, tangannya merogoh ke dalam dan keluar bersama satu berkas dokumen yang sudah disatukan dalam sebuah map bening.

"Untukmu." Kuramochi menyodorkan berkas pada Kazuya.

"Apa ini?" Kazuya mengerutkan alis, menerima dengan heran. "Seingatku aku tidak meminta kau mengerjakan tugasku."

"Itu beberapa data yang berhasil aku kumpulkan soal Sawamura Eijun."

Reflek, kazuya melemparkan kembali berkas di tangannya kepada Kuramochi. "Apa-apaan kau? Aku sama sekali tidak memintamu melakukan hal seperti itu."

Kuramochi menatapnya dengan sakit hati. Mengambil berkasnya kembali dan mendorongnya tepat ke wajah Kazuya. "Hargai kerja keras temanmu, Bangsat! Aku cuma tidur dua jam demi membuatnya untukmu!"

"Aku tidak pernah minta." Tandas Kazuya, melipat kedua tangan dan enggan menerima.

"Ck! Ambil saja! Kau mungkin butuh suatu saat nanti!"

"Mochi, aku tidak—"

"Kau bisa membuangnya _nanti_. Untuk sekarang, jangan jadi berengsek dengan membuang hasil kerja keras orang lain tepat di depan matanya."

Kazuya menatap ke mata hijau Kuramochi. Penuh tekad dan kesungguhan. Benar-benar mode di mana Kuramochi tidak akan mau kalah. "_Fine_." Tandas Kazuya jengah, sadar tidak ada gunanya mendebat saat Kuramochi benar-benar bersikeras. "Aku terima." Ia berkata sambil memaksakan senyum lalu menjejalkan berkas itu ke dalam tasnya.

**...**

"Aku tidak ingat kau memilikinya kemarin."

Eijun menoleh berkat suara itu. Ia kini berdiri di depan lokernya, tepat di ruang ganti di mana para anggota klub taekwondo menyimpan barang-barang dan berganti pakaian. Chris berdiri tepat di sebelahnya karena loker mereka berdekatan. Pemuda itu adalah ketua klub sekaligus senior dan mentor baik hati yang begitu Eijun hormati.

"Ah! Chris-senpai! Maaf aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu!" Eijun membungkuk hormat, menegakkan bandan kembali dan memberi cengiran lebar pada Chris.

"Kau tidak perlu membungkuk." Senyum Chris menenangkan. Pemuda itu memiliki perpaduan wajah Eropa dan Asia yang begitu sempurna hingga meningkatkan ketampanan dan pesonanya berkali-kali lipat.

"Tadi Senpai bilang apa?" Tanya Eijun kemudian, menyadari bahwa sebelumnya Chris sempat bicara atau menanyakan sesuatu.

Alis Chris mengerut samar, sejenak mata amber Chris menatapnya lalu kembali berbalik untuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam loker. "Tato di dadamu." Ia menjawab. "Aku baru melihatnya hari ini."

Eijun menunduk ke tubuhnya, menyadari bahwa ia sudah menanggalkan kausnya dan belum memakai seragam taekwondo hingga kini tubuh bagian atasnya tereskpos dengan jelas termasuk juga tanda _imprint_ berbentuk _diamond_ di dada kirinya. "_Oh_." Eijun berkata, berdeham keki dan berusha untuk tidak menggertakkan gigi karena kemarahan otomatis membanjiri tubuhnya tiap kali memandang tanda menyebalkan itu. "Ini _imprint_."

Chris menoleh lagi, alisnya terangkat, hidung berkerut, dan mata memandang sangsi. "_Imprint_? Baru muncul?"

Eijun tertawa keki, bergegas mengambil seragam taekwondo dari loker dan memakainya dengan buru-buru. "Yah, ahaha. Ini muncul kemarin siang."

Chris membuka dan mengatupkan kembali mulutnya lalu menggeleng. "Berapa usiamu? Bukankah kau sembilan belas tahun?"

"Yep." Eijun menjawab. Mengambil ikat pinggang dan memasangnya.

"Dan kau baru mendapatkan _imprint_?" Suara Chris terdengar tak percaya, begitu menyadari Eijun tampak kaku, Chris buru-buru menggeleng dan mengganti ekspesinya. "Maaf, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu atau apa. Hanya saja baru kali ini aku bertemu seseorang mendapatkan _imprint_ di usia sembilan belas."

Eijun mengunci loker dan menatap balik pada Chris. Menggeleng bersemangat dan menampilkan cengiran lebarnya lagi. "Tidak apa-apa. Itu memang tidak wajar bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi hal yang lumrah di keluarga Sawamura."

Chris mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa Eijun tangkap dengan jelas maknanya, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum dan menepuk punggungnya ringan. "Kalau begitu, selamat. Ku harap tak butuh waktu lama sampai kau bertemu belahan jiwamu."

Eijun ingin muntah mendengarnya, ia yakin ekspesinya pasti tidak jauh lebih bagus karena Chris langsung memandangnya kebingungan. "Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat seperti baru diinjak."

Eijun menggeleng. Menjilat bibir bawahnya yang kering lalu menatap Chris dan memaksakan senyuman. "Untuk saat ini aku berharap untuk tidak bertemu dengannya lagi."

Chris membeliak. "Maksudmu kau sudah bertemu dengan _soulmate_mu?"

Eijun menelan ludah, mengangguk dengan kaku. "Terjadi begitu saja." Ia membuang napas panjang dan berharap bisa mengulang apa yang terjadi kemarin agar bisa memberikan tinju di hidung Miyuki Kazuya alih-alih hanya membantingnya ke lantai.

"Oh," Chris berdeham. "Oke, semoga berhasil?"

Eijun mendengus. Ia tahu Chris bukan orang yang bodoh. Meski tidak menyampaikannya dengan eksplisit, pemuda itu pasti sudah bisa menebak bahwa _soulmate _Eijun berada di universitas yang sama dengan mereka.

Latihan mereka sepanjang sore itu terasa lebih menyenangkan dan juga damai karena Azuma tidak ada. Monster besar itu punya beberapa urusan dengan professornya atau apalah, Eijun tidak peduli. Saat ia bergabung dengan anggota lain, sebagian dari mereka menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan, sebagian lain menyeringai padanya, beberapa sisanya hanya memberi tatapan menghakimi kebodohannya.

_Kau semakin terkenal berkat tindakanmu kemarin_. Adalah bagaimana Chris berbisik sambil tersenyum geli ketika Eijun memerah malu karena terlalu banyak mendapat perhatian. Di akhir sesi latihan, Eijun meminta untuk berlatih lebih lama kerena merasa energinya masih banyak. Chris hanya tersenyum dan menyetujui, bebaik hati menemaninya sekaligus mengamati perkembangannya.

"Aku heran kenapa bukan Chris-senpai yang dikirim untuk olimpiade." Eijun mengerutkan alis dan mengusap keringat di dahinya sambil menatap Chris yang kini berdiri sambil memperbaiki sabuk di pinggangnya. "Senpai juga sabuk hitam."

Chris tersenyum lembut. "Aku tidak bersedia ikut olimpiade atau kompetisi apapun."

"HE!? KENAPA?"

Chris tertawa kecil. "Aku suka taekwondo sebatas hobi saja. Aku mulai mempelajarinya sejak sembilan tahun, dan taekwondo sudah menjadi bagian hidupku, itu sudah cukup menyenangkan bagiku."

Eijun masih melongo. "Aku tidak mengerti." Ia menggelengkan kepala. "Bukankah orang biasanya tertarik menguasai sesuatu untuk berkompetisi dan membuktikan dirinya yang terbaik?"

"Tidak semua begitu." Jawab Chris kalem. "Aku menemukan fakta bahwa sejak aku menjadi _Sabeum _di SMA dulu, mengenalkan taekwondo dan teknik-tekniknya pada pemula atau juniorku, rasanya menyenangkan."

"Senpai ingin jadi seorang _Sabeum Nim_?"

"Mungkin saja." Chris mendelikkan bahu dan tersenyum lagi. "Bagaimana menurutmu, apa aku cocok?"

Eijun sontak tersenyum secerah matahari. "Tentu saja! Sepuluh juta persen cocok untukmu! Chris-senpai akan jadi intruktur taekwondo terhebat yang pernah ada! Bahkan jika senpai membuka kelas, aku yakin muridmu akan sangat banyak!"

Chris tertawa renyah, menggerakkan sebelah tangannya ke rambut Eijun dan mengacaknya lembut. "Terima kasih, Sawamura." Ujarnya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kau juga belajar taekwondo untuk maju dan berkompetisi?"

"Umm, aku belum tahu. Sejauh ini aku masih ingin menikmatinya dulu." Jawab Eijun dengan jujur, Chris tersenyum lagi. Tangan Chris hangat di kepala Eijun, telapak tangan besar dan jari-jari yang menyusup di antara helai rambutnya yang berkeringat. Eijun ragu itu akan nyaman bagi Chris untuk menyentuh rambut lepeknya sebelum dikeramas, tapi pemuda itu tampaknya tidak keberatan sama sekali.

"Ah," Chris tahu-tahu berkata, lekas menarik tangannya dari kepala Eijun. "Masuklah." Kata Chris lagi, tersenyum simpul, dan dengan itu Eijun menyimpulkan ada seseorang di pintu yang kemungkinan adalah teman Chris.

Eijun tidak berbalik, ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di depannya dan membuang napas panjang. Sudah saatnya latihan berakhir. Eijun mengendurkan dan melepas sabuk hijau di pinggangnya hingga seragam taekwondonya terbuka dan membelah jalur tepat di tengah dada sampai perutnya.

"Orang tuamu sudah kembali?"

Eijun mendengar Chris bertanya dan merasakan langkah kaki semakin mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

_"Yeah,_ mereka tiba malam kemarin."

_Suara itu…_ Eijun berbalik dengan ngeri. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum berantakan di rongga dadanya. Terjadi begitu saja, seseorang yang Chris ajak bicara kini berdiri satu langkah darinya, mata mereka bertemu di detik yang sama dan bergetar dalam bentuk kejutan pahit.

"_Kau_?!" Eijun menuding. Telunjuk mengarah tepat ke wajah Miyuki. "Buat apa kau di sini?!"

"Tidak sopan menunjuk orang dengan jarimu." Miyuki berkata dengan dingin, menepis kasar tangannya. "Kau perlu belajar sebelum mengoceh tentang sopan santun, _Bocah_."

Eijun menggeramkan kemarahan di tenggorokannya. "Aku bukan bocah!"

Miyuki menunjukkan wajah muak. "Oke, ralat. Bocah super berisik."

"Aku tidak berisik!" Teriak Eijun.

Chris berdeham, kali ini baik Eijun maupun manusia sialan bernama Miyuki itu sama-sama menoleh seakan baru tersadar Chris ada di sana. "Kalian saling kenal?"

""Tidak!"" Mereka menjawab bersamaan.

"Oke." Chris berdeham lagi. "Jadi kalian memang saling kenal."

Eijun menggerutu, meremas-remas sabuk hijau di tangannya untuk mengatasi gusar yang membakar dadanya. Ia tidak peduli apa yang Miyuki Kazuya lakukan di sini serta apa hubungannya dengan Chris, tapi seluruh moodnya kacau sekarang dan itu salah Miyuki.

"Ada apa, Miyuki?" Suara Chris terdengar tenang. "Langka sekali melihatmu sampai mengunjungiku di sini."

Miyuki menghela napas, nampaknya memilih untuk tidak peduli lagi pada Eijun. "Ada titipan dari orang tuaku." Ia berkata lalu memberikan dua kantung _paper bag _pada Chris. "Tadinya mereka ingin mengirimkannya ke alamatmu, tapi kupikir akan lebih praktis jika aku memberikannya langsung padamu."

Chris tersenyum dan menerimanya. "Katakan, apa menurutmu ayahku yang meneror ayahmu dan memaksanya membawakan minuman keras jauh-jauh dari London sebagai oleh-oleh?"

Miyuki dan Chris tertawa setelahnya, hal yang membuat Eijun menyadari dan menyimpulkan bahwa dua orang itu sepertinya cukup dekat hingga bisa saling mengenali keluarga satu sama lain. _Sedekat apa? Untuk apa orang sebaik Chris mau dekat dengan orang bersengsek seperti Miyuki?_

"Ah, yang satunya untukmu. Bukan minuman keras." Kata Miyuki setelahnya, memberi gestur pada _paper_-_bag_ hijau di tangan Chris.

Chris mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu sampaikan ucapan terima kasihku pada orang tuamu, dan terima kasih karena kau mau repot-repot mengantarkannya langsung padaku."

Eijun merasa terganggu. Hatinya terus berbisik ribut bahwa ini tidak benar. Seharusnya Chris dan Miyuki tidak berteman baik. Ia tidak rela Chris berteman dengan Miyuki. Senior baik hati yang begitu dihormatinya tidak seharusnya berdekatan dengan Miyuki Kazuya. Menjadi frustasi dan gusar sendiri, Eijun memutuskan untuk menghadap pada Chris.

"Senpai, aku harus pulang sekarang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku permisi."

"Eh? Tunggu sebentar, Sawamura." Chris menahan tangannya saat Eijun berbalik pergi. "Ayo pulang bersama, aku akan mengantarmu."

Eijun tersenyum sopan dan menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Chris-senpai sepertinya sibuk. Aku akan pulang sendiri."

Chris menggeleng dan menunjukkan tatapan mata berkeras yang membuat Eijun tetap berdiri di tempat. "Ini sudah malam dan aku tidak mau mengambil risiko kau ketiduran di trasportasi umum lalu melewatkan destinasimu lagi seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu."

Eijun bisa merasakan wajahnya panas dan merah karena malu. Ia menunduk dan pada akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. "Baiklah, kalau begitu mohon bantuannya."

Chris tampak puas. Ia beralih lagi pada Miyuki dan memberikan ekspersi mohon dimaklumi. "Maaf, Miyuki, kita tidak bisa mengobrol lama."

"_It's fine_. Aku juga sudah mau pulang."

Eijun berdeham kecil dan mengambil alih perhatian. "Kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu." Ia berkata dan melirik ke arah tangannya yang sampai detik ini masih digenggam erat oleh Chris. Eijun merasakan mata Miyuki menatap ke arah yang sama dengan tatapan ganjil, tapi, peduli amat.

"Oh." Chris melepaskan genggaman. "Silakan."

Dan dengan begitu Eijun berjalan lebih dulu menuju ruang ganti. Sama sekali tidak meluangkan waktu untuk menoleh ke belakang.

**...**

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku duluan ke klub malam."

Kuramochi menyeletuk di sebelah kemudi begitu Kazuya menancapkan gas dari depan rumah Kuramochi menuju salah satu klub di mana mereka terkadang mampir.

"Besok kita sama-sama tidak ada kelas, kan?" Sahut Kazuya sambil angkat bahu samar. "Lagi pula aku tahu kau tidak akan menolak."

"Tetap saja aneh." Kuramochi berkata sambil memperbaiki tatanan rambut _spikey_nya. "Kau bahkan sampai menjemputku segala."

Kazuya memegang kemudi dengan satu tangan dan tangan lainnya mulai menyalakan radio. "Tidak ada yang aneh dari laki-laki dua puluh satu tahun ketika mengajak temannya ke klub malam, Mochi."

Kazuya tahu Kuramochi kini memandanginya keheranan. Tapi Kazuya memilih untuk tidak peduli, ia memperbesar volume radio dan mengganti-ganti saluran sampai menemukan saluran yang memutar lagu rock tahun sembilan puluhan dan sengaja menahannya di sana.

"Kau benar-benar aneh." Kuramochi memutuskan. "Sejak kapan kau mendengarkan lagu seperti ini?"

"Aku memilihnya untukmu. Bersyukurlah karena aku adalah teman yang sangat pengertian."

Kuramochi tampak tak mempercayai ucapannya. "Kau aneh beberapa hari ini, Miyuki. Aku yakin ada yang menghantui pikiranmu."

_Menghantui pikiranku, huh?_ Kazuya membatin. _Aku harap tidak_, tapi sayangnya memang ada hal yang beberapa hari terakhir mengusik pikirannya. Sejak malam disaat Kazuya datang ke ruang taekwondo untuk menemui Chris, hatinya terus merasa tidak beres.

Kazuya mengenal Chris lebih lama dari ia mengenal Kuramochi. Ayah mereka saling kenal, dan sejak kecil setiap kali Kazuya ikut pesta bersama kedua orang tuanya, ia selalu bertemu dengan Chris. Anak blasteran yang menarik banyak perhatian karena kecerdasan, senyum menawan, juga kepribadiannya yang hangat. Kazuya selalu merasa bersyukur jika Chris ada di pesta yang sama dengannya. Kehangatan Chris akan lebih disukai sehingga para gadis akan mundur dari kesinisan Kazuya dan beralih pada keramahan Chris.

Meski demikian, ia tak pernah punya kesempatan atau waktu yang cukup untuk berteman dekat dengan Chris. Pemuda itu melanjutkan studi sekolah menengah pertama dan atasnya di Amerika dan hanya pulang sesekali untuk menghadiri pesta besar bersama kedua orang tuanya. Chris baru kembali menetap ke Jepang untuk kuliah, dan secara kebetulan mereka mendaftar di universitas yang sama. Takigawa Chris Yuu yang Kazuya kenal memang seseorang dengan kepribadian menyenangkan dan banyak disukai orang. Wajah tampan, tubuh tinggi proporsional, perawakan berwibawa dan murah senyum. Akan tetapi kemarin… senyum itu berbeda.

Kazuya baru berniat melangkahkan kaki ke ruang taekwondo ketika melihat dari pintu kaca bahwa Chris tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sama-sama memakai seragam taekwondo. Kazuya melihat Chris tertawa, sebuah garis tawa yang belum pernah Kazuya lihat ditunjukkan oleh Chris di depan siapapun, tatapan matanya yang lembut dan hangat, juga bagaimana Chris leluasa menggerakkan tangannya ke kepala orang itu dan mengelus rambutnya dengan gestur begitu penuh kasih. Kazuya menyadari siapapun orang yang berdiri di hadapan Chris pastilah seseorang yang istimewa bagi pemuda blasteran itu.

_Siapa sangka orang itu Sawamura Eijun?_ Kazuya mendengus, geli sendiri. Ia ingat bagaimana kejutan itu menyengat otaknya ketika pemuda itu berbalik hingga mata mereka bertemu. _Hell_, Kazuya bahkan tidak tahu Sawamura bergabung dengan klub taekwondo. Pertemuan itu, tentu saja sangat tidak disangka-sangka dan lagi-lagi membangkitkan hal negatif di antara dirinya dan Sawamura. Kazuya bahkan bisa merasakan betapa jelas perubahan raut wajah Sawamura sebelum dan sesudah melihatnya. Semua kehangatan, kemanisan, keramah tamahan yang ia berikan kepada Chris berubah menjadi yang sebaliknya saat ia menghadap Kazuya…

"MIYUKI!"

Kazuya tersentak, membuka mata lebar dan menatap jalanan sepi di depannya lalu menghela napas dan melirik pada Kuramochi. "Kenapa kau berteriak seakan aku menabrak sesuatu?"

Kuramochi menatapnya tajam. "Kau melamun, sialan! Aku sudah memanggilmu berulang-ulang dan kau sama sekali tidak menoleh!"

"Aku tidak melamun." Tukas Kazuya. "Aku fokus menyetir dan mencoba menikmati lagu kesukaanmu." Ia berkata, lalu tersadar bahwa radio kini bahkan telah berganti menjadi saluran yang membicarakan berita seputar pertandingan _baseball_. Kazuya menelan ludah, angkat bahu tak acuh. "Pokoknya begitu."

"Serius, Bung." Kata Kuramochi. "Kau sangat aneh. Kau bukan seseorang yang suka melamun sampai seperti itu. Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?"

"Tidak ada." Balas Kazuya nyaris terlalu cepat. Sedetik kemudian sosok Sawamura melintas di benaknya. Seragam taekwondo yang terbuka, bagian pinggang yang tak diikat sabuk, tubuhnya mengilap karena keringat, samar Kazuya bisa melihat garis miring setengah _diamond_ terukir di dada kirinya. Kazuya seharusnya menarik seragam Sawamura untuk memastikan kesamaan _imprint_ mereka.

"Kalau kau benar-benar masih ingin melamun, biarkan aku yang menyetir." Kata Kuramochi bulat, matanya menatap Kazuya tegas. "Aku tidak mau mati konyol karena kecelakaan bersama mobil mewahmu. Mercedes Benz sekalipun tidak menjaminku masuk surga."

Kazuya mendengus dan tertawa lalu berbelok ke kiri, mereka hampir tiba di tempat tujuan. "Kau boleh menyetir saat pulang nanti."

Kuramochi tersenyum setengah hati. "Biasanya aku bahkan terlalu mabuk untuk berjalan lurus saat keluar dari klub malam. Kau menyuruhku menyetir? Kau pasti begitu mencintaiku sampai ingin bunuh diri bersamaku."

Kazuya hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran dan mengarahkan mobil memasuki area parkir. Klub malam yang akan mereka kunjungi terletak di lantai empat dari total delapan lantai yang ada. Gedung itu memang sepertinya diperuntungkan untuk hiburan, karena masing-masing lantai memang berisi fasilitas hiburan seperti bioskop, bar, restoran, _coffee shop_, bahkan juga _cassino_ dan lain sebagainya. Kazuya memarkir mobilnya tak jauh dari akses _lift_ yang bisa mengantarnya langsung ke lantai berapapun ia mau. Kuramochi sendiri sudah melepas sabuk pengaman dan kini sibuk memakai jaket kulit kesayangannya.

Ketika mereka sampai di dalam _lift_, Kazuya menekan tombol menuju lantai empat dan memasukkan kedua tangan ke saku celana, sementara Kuramochi sudah sibuk mengabsen daftar minuman yang hendak ia minum nanti. Kazuya tersenyum geli, pemuda bermarga Kuramochi itu memang punya hobi cukup unik untuk mencicipi semua jenis minuman keras dan mencari-cari kelemahan serta kelebihan setiap jenis.

_Lift_ berdenting terbuka. Lantai empat seluruhnya nyaris diisi oleh klub malam tujuan mereka, tetapi ada dua slot kecil lain yang menambah variasi. Sebuah _barbershop_ dan kedai kopi kecil yang hanya dilayani oleh seorang barista, merangkap sebagai pelayan sekaligus kasirnya. Kazuya tidak mengerti apa yang membuat dua kios mungil itu harus ada di lantai yang sama dengan klub malam. Memangnya orang mabuk secara mengejutkan akan berminat potong rambut atau minum kopi?

"Kau bawa kartumu, kan?" Kuramochi merapat ke bahu Kazuya saat mereka melangkah keluar _lift_. Kazuya balas mengangguk, merogoh dompet dari saku belakang dengan maksud untuk mengambil kartu pelanggan VIP tapi seseorang tiba-tiba menabraknya. Tidak terlalu keras, namun cukup mengejutkan dan membuat Kazuya nyaris menjatuhkan dompetnya.

"Ah, maaf."

Kazuya mendongak. Seorang pemuda berdiri di depannya, kelihatannya awal dua puluhan dengan rambut coklat mocca dan wajah kurus yang ramah. Menyunggingkan senyum apologi yang hanya dibalas Kazuya dengan anggukan samar.

"Toujo? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kazuya berpaling berkat suara serak dan berat itu. Detiknya bergulir begitu lambat sampai pupil matanya bereaksi melebar dan sentakan tak menyenangkan menyengat dadanya.

"Luar biasa!" Kazuya mendengar Kuramochi berseru, dan tahu-tahu temannya itu kini sudah berdiri di dekat Sawamura. "Halo, kita bertemu lagi."

Sawamura Eijun, dengan setelan _ripped jeans_ dan _hoodie_ kuning terang berdiri tegak menghadapnya. Tatapan mata tajam menusuk, ekspresi keras dan sejuta dendam yang Kazuya yakini memenuhi otaknya.

"Kita belum sempat kenalan." Kuramochi menyambar tangan Sawamura tanpa permisi dan membuat perhatian Sawamura teralihkan. "Kuramochi Youichi, aku tahun ketiga."

"Ah!" Sawamura menyahut, berdeham singkat dan senyumnya mekar dengan leluasa mengisi wajahnya. "Sawamura Eijun, tahun pertama. Salam kenal, Kuramochi-senpai."

Kuramochi tertawa renyah, melirik Kazuya dengan tatapan bermakna ganda. "Dia memang _kohai_ yang sopan." Mengatakannya begitu saja seolah Sawamura tidak ada di sana, atau Sawamura tuli dan tidak mendengar. Sawamura berdeham dan jabatan tangan Kuramochi terlepas. "Sedang main dengan temanmu, Sawamura?"

Sawamura mengerjap, lalu memandang bergantian pada Kuramochi dan pemuda lain yang sebelumnya menabrak Kazuya. "Ah, iya. Ini Toujo, kami dari _barbershop._"Usai mengataknnya, pemuda di sebelah Sawamura melambai dan tersenyum kecil.

"Selamat malam, Senpai."

Kazuya mengangguk singkat sementara Kuramochi nyengir lebar sekali sampai-sampai Kazuya takut pipinya akan terbelah. "Kalian sudah mau pulang?"

Sawamura dan Toujo saling lirik, berdiskusi lewat tatapan mata, lalu mengangguk pada Kuramochi. Bagi Kazuya basa-basi ini tidak berguna, dan ia tahu betul Kuramochi bukan orang yang suka basa-basi terutama kepada para junior. Jika Kuramochi sampai seperti ini, kemungkinan besar pemuda berambut hijau itu memang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan kami? Kebetulan kami baru mau mampir ke klub."

_See?_

Sawamura mengeluarkan suara seperti menahan batuk, sementara Toujo hanya tersenyum tipis. Kuramochi mengambil langkah gegabah dengan merangkul bahu Sawamura yang membuat Kazuya menyadari bahwa Sawamura sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kuramochi. "Ayolah, senpai kalian mengajak kalian nongkrong, kalian mau menolaknya?"

Sawamura tersenyum tak enak hati. "Bukan begitu, Kuramochi-senpai."

"Oh, kau belum dua puluh, ya? Tenang saja, di dalam cukup bebas dan legal untuk minum, lagi pula kau sudah sembilan belas."

"Ugh, bukan begitu…"

Kuramochi mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti.

"Tanpa kartu identitas, Sawamura praktis ditolak masuk ke klub manapun karena dikira masih SMA."

"Benar," Sawamura tersenyum lesu. "Saat menonton film di bioskop, bahkan aku masih sering diminta menunjukkan kartu identitasku."

Kazuya butuh beberapa detik untuk mengolah informasi itu sebelum kemudian memalingkan muka dan menahan tawa. Kuramochi sendiri melongo di tempatnya. Berkedip-kedip pada Sawamura seakan-akan ia terkesima.

"Kau… apa?"

Sawamura merona malu, dan Toujo tersenyum lembut. "Sawamura punya wajah yang kelihatan lebih muda dari usianya, kan? Itu sering jadi masalah karena dia disangka anak di bawah umur."

Kuramochi tidak tertawa, tapi Kazuya bisa melihat bibirnya berkedut geli. "_Well_…" Ia membuang napas, menahan seringainya tidak terlalu lebar. "Itu bukan masalah, kalian akan masuk dengan kami, lagi pula Miyuki punya kartu VIP."

**...**

_Miyuki Kazuya benar-benar berengsek!_

Eijun menanamkan pemikiran itu kuat-kuat di seluruh pembuluh darahnya. Melekatkan ke otaknya dan memastikan pikirannya tak akan berubah. Mendengar Miyuki memiliki kartu pelanggan VIP di klub malam seperti ini sebenarnya sudah cukup membuatnya mendengus karena menyadari betapa seringnya si berengsek itu keluar-masuk klub malam. Tapi, kelakuannya di dalam justru lebih parah lagi.

Begitu masuk, Miyuki duduk di menghadap meja bar, menyebutkan satu jenis nama minuman yang tidak Eijun kenali. Kuramochi menyebutkan lebih banyak lagi, memesan minuman keras seakan-akan anak kecil yang menyebutkan jenis-jenis permen _halloween_, Toujo memesan _champagne_, Eijun berkedip kebingungan dan menelan ludah sementara bartender menantikannya dengan senyuman seakan ia menatap siswa sekolah dasar. Pada akhirnya, Eijun memilih _coktail_. Lagipula sejauh ini jenis minuman keras yang pernah masuk ke tubuhnya tidak terlalu bervariasi. Eijun cukup kuat menghadapi _beer_ kalengan dan _sake_, beberapa waktu lalu bahkan ketagihan _soju_ pemberian temannya dari Korea, tapi selebihnya Eijun sama sekali buta arah soal minuman keras.

Kembali lagi ke poin utama; _Miyuki Kazuya benar-benar berengsek_. Itu terbukti dari bagaimana seorang gadis berpakaian terbuka datang memghampiri Miyuki tak lama setelah mereka duduk. Membelai lengan berototnya, bahkan berbisik hingga bibir berpoles _lipstcik_ merahnya menempel di telinganya Miyuki. Miyuki terlihat menikmati, tertawa ringan dan menatap intens sebelum mengizinkan wanita seksi itu duduk di pangkuannya.

"Paling lama sepuluh menit." Kuramochi mencondongkan kepalanya pada Eijun dan bicara agak keras di telinganya.

"Hah?" Eijun menyahut tak mengerti, mencoba untuk mengurai musik keras yang berdentum-dentum membakar gendang telinganya.

"Sepuluh menit!" Kuramochi berkata lebih keras. "Waktu yang dibutuhkan Miyuki sampai ada gadis yang tertarik dan mulai menggodanya."

_Oh_. Eijun membatin tanpa minat, menyunggingkan senyum pada Kuramochi atas informasi tak penting yang barusaja dibagi.

Kuramochi balas menyeringai, mencondongkan dirinya lagi. "Tidak adil, bukan? Bagaimana dia tanpa melakukan apa-apa, hanya duduk di sana dengan wajah tampan, pakaian mahal, dan jam tangan bermereknya, lalu semua gadis datang untuk jatuh ke pelukannya."

_Terdengar seperti bajingan_, batin Eijun menjawab. Untunglah Kuramochi tidak lagi menambahkan pundi-pundi informasi ke otaknya seputar Miyuki. Seniornya itu kini sibuk bercengkrama dengan seorang bartender, mereka sepertinya saling kenal dan cukup dekat. Toujo sendiri tahu-tahu sudah punya teman mengobrol, dan Eijun lagi-lagi terjebak situasi yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa ia tak seharusnya ada di sini.

Eijun tak sengaja melirik ketika Miyuki membiarkan wanita dalam pangkuannya bergelayut manja dan meraba kulit lehernya dengan ujung jari lentik yang dipoles cat kuku ungu. Wanita itu jelas sedang menggodanya, tapi ekspresi yang Miyuki buat sama sekali tak teranggu, rasanya seperti Miyuki sudah terlalu sering mengalami situasi jenis ini. _Si Bangsat itu, sudah berapa puluh gadis yang ditidurinya?_

"Aku belum pernah melihatmu."

Eijun nyaris tersentak. Ia mengrejap kaget karena kini tepat di sampingnya tahu-tahu seorang gadis bergaun hitam sudah bersandar pada _counter_ bar, memegang minuman biru terang di tangannya dan tersenyum pada Eijun.

"Maaf, kau bicara padaku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum geli lalu mengangguk. "_Yes. You, sweet boy_."

Eijun berdeham untuk mengusir kecanggungan. Gadis itu kelihatan muda, mungkin tak lebih dari dua puluh empat tahun. Gaunnya tak terlalu terbuka, namun tetap menampilkan lekuk tubuhnya yang indah. Riasannya tidak berlebihan, justru terksesan solah baru saja menghapus _lispstick_ dari bibirnya.

"Erika." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan padanya. Eijun membeliak kecil, lalu buru-buru menjabatnya.

"Sawamura Eijun."

Erika tertawa renyah. "Kau benar-benar masih baru, ya? Jarang sekali orang langsung menyebutkan nama lengkapnya ketika berkenalan di klub malam."

Eijun berusaha mengenyahkan pemikiran memalukan bahwa saat ini wajahnya merona. Ia mengalihkan pandangan sejenak, dan menangkap sosok Miyuki sedang ditarik manja ke area dansa oleh wanita yang semula duduk di pangkuannya. Miyuki tampak menuruti dengan setengah hati, wajah bosan dan satu tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Bahkan gesturnya yang seperti itu saja berhasil membuat Eijun kesal bukan main.

"Kau kenal dengan Miyuki?"

Eijun berkedip, kembali menantap Erika. "Eh?"

"Pemuda berkacamata itu, namanya Miyuki, kan? Kau tadi memelototinya."

Eijun bahkan tidak sadar dia melotot. "Kami satu universitas."

Erika mengangguk tipis, ikut memandang sejenak ke arah Miyuki yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengan wanita itu di area dansa. Kedua tangan wanita itu menggelayut manja di leher Miyuki dan pinggulnya mulai bergoyang erotis.

"Dia cukup terkenal di sini." Kata Erika lagi, ada senyum kecil seperti maklum yang tersungging di bibirnya. "Para gadis bahkan membuat taruhan siapa yang berhasil merayunya dan membawanya ke atas ranjang."

Eijun menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata, ia justru menyungingkan seringai tipis dan menatap ke mata Erika. "Erika-san juga?"

Erika mengibaskan tangannya singkat dan tertawa. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak suka tipe pria seperti itu. Lagi pula sejauh ini belum ada wanita yang berhasil memenangkan taruhannya." Senyum Erika miring di bibirnya yang tipis, lalu ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Eijun, berbisik tepat di telinganya. "Kupikir dia mungkin gay."

Eijun nyaris tersedak, untunglah ia bisa mengendalikan reaksi dan ekspresinya. "_Well_, tapi siapa yang tahu?" Kata Erika lagi. "Mungkin dia tidak tidur dengan pengunjung klub ini, tapi berbagi ranjang dengan klub yang lain." Erika lalu meneguk habis sisa minuman di tangannya dan mengamit tangan Eijun dengan lembut hingga Eijun tersentak. Gadis itu tersenyum manis, membimbingnya berdiri. "Ayo menari denganku, Sawamura-kun."

"A-Ah, aku tidak pandai menari." Jawab Eijun tergagap. Bergerak ragu-ragu ketika Erika mulai menggandengnya ke area dansa. "Erika-san."

"Rileks, oke?" Erika tersenyum menenangkan. Suaranya tidak terdengar di tengah kerasnya musik, Eijun hanya membaca gerak bibirnya yang samar di antara kerlap kerlip lampu disko. Erika membimbing agar tangan Eijun melingkar di pinggang rampingnya sementara kedua tangan Erika terkalung di leher Eijun. Gadis itu berjinjit sedikit untuk bicara di telinga Eijun. "Lihat saja ke mataku dan jangan pedulikan musiknya!"

Mustahil rasanya mengabaikan musik sekeras ini, tapi Eijun mencoba mengikuti arahan Erika. Ia menatap ke wajah Erika dan bergerak pelan-pelan seperti dansa _ballroom_ ketukan satu perempat yang sebenarnya sangat tidak serasi dengan musik yang sedang berputar.

"_Your eyes are so beautiful!_" Erika berteriak, tapi suaranya terdengar begitu kecil di tengah kerasnya musik. "Matamu seperti menyala dalam kegelapan."

Eijun tersenyum lebar, mencoba untuk lebih rileks. "_Thanks_."

Mereka bergerak perlahan-lahan, sesekali tertawa ketika tanpa sengaja berbenturan dengan pengunjung lain, Erika mulai bersandar ke dada Eijun. Gadis itu terlihat berusaha menyamankan diri ketika wajahnya menempel ke _hoodie_ Eijun. "Tubuhmu hangat, Sawamura-_kun_."

Eijun menarik napas perlahan, mencoba untuk tidak grogi. Erika memang memakai gaun yang tidak terlalu terbuka, tapi dari posisi ini Eijun bisa melihat jelas garis belahan dadanya dan sepasang payudara mulus Erika yang menempel ketat di balik gaunnya. Eijun mengambil keputusan yang salah saat memalingkan wajah dari pemandangan itu karena begitu berpaling ia justru menangkap Miyuki Kazuya sedang ditarik ke dalam pelukan wanita bergaun merah untuk menikmati ciuman panas.

Awalnya Eijun terlalu kaget untuk dapat bereaksi. Bagaimana wanita itu menarik kepala Miyuki mendekat, jari-jarinya meremas rambut coklat Miyuki, dan wajah mereka saling bertabrakan hingga bibir menempel dan saling melahap satu sama lain. Eijun terlalu tercengang menyaksikan bagaimana Miyuki terlihat sangat profesional mengatasi situasi itu, mengubah kedudukan dari pihak yang dikenai tindakan, menjadi pihak yang mendominasi tindakan. Bagaimana tangan Miyuki bergerak melingkar untuk mendekap dan memeluk wanita itu mendekat, sementara dengan yang satunya mencengkram leher si wanita dan memaksanya mendongak. Memberi Miyuki lebih banyak dominasi dan akses untuk memperdalam ciuman. Eijun masih terlalu tercengang sampai dadanya terasa ngilu. Rasa sakit merambat, mencekik jantungnya dalam periode sekon hingga Eijun menggerit dan membungkuk memegangi dadanya, berusaha mengejar udara dan memaksa tetap tersadar.

"Sawamura-kun!" Erika menjerit, memegangi tubuhnya dan meremas bahunya kuat. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja? Kau sakit?"

Jantungnya terasa ditikam. Eijun tidak tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi tapi rasa sakit itu tidak pernah ada sebelumnya. Kesehatannya baik, keluarganya tak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, jadi apa ini?

"Sawamura-kun!"

Eijun mencoba tetap bernapas. Ia mengangkat tangan ke arah Erika sebagai gestur menenangkan karena gadis itu mulai kelihatan sangat panik. Matanya lalu mengerling lagi ke arah Miyuki. Mereka sudah berhenti berciuman. Tatapan mereka sempat bertemu sekilas, tapi Eijun buru-buru memutus kontak mata dan mencoba berdiri kembali. Ia merasakan jantungnya mulai normal, rasa sakitnya memudar perlahan-lahan, dan napasnya berangsur membaik.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Eijun memaksakan senyum pada Erika yang masih kelihatan panik. "Maaf merusak momennya, kita menari lagi?"

Wajah Erika masih terlihat resah, tapi gadis itu tetap tersenyum dan menyambutnya. Kali ini, Erika nyaris benar-benar menempel ke tubuh Eijun. Begitu dekat hingga Eijun dapat mencium aroma parfum mahal dari tubuh Erika. Kemudian itu terjadi begitu saja. Jari-jari lentik Erika menyentuh wajahnya, membingkai rahangnya dengan sentuhan lembut yang membuat Eijun tak mampu berpaling. Mata Erika menatap hangat dan sayu, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil dan gadis itu berjinjit lalu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Eijun. Eijun, tentu saja, melotot kaget akan sentuhan itu. Ia berusaha menarik diri, tapi sentuhan Erika seolah memahaminya, menenangkannya dengan cara memberi kecupan lembut di bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, lalu mengambil sedikit jarak hingga mata mereka bisa saling menatap. "Rileks," Erika berbisik. Tak ada rayuan dalam suaranya, Eijun tidak merasa sedang ditarik ke arena seksual oleh gadis nakal, ia hanya merasa Erika sedang membawanya menuju suatu ruang yang lebih menyenangkan.

Eijun mengangguk ragu-ragu, dan Erika memberinya senyum bangga. Perlahan mereka saling mendekatkan wajah, memejamkan mata hingga bibir mereka bertemu kembali. Lebih lembut, lebih lama, lebih menyenangkan. Erika membimbing gerakan Eijun di dalam mulutnya. Ke mana seharusnya ia bergerak, menjilat, atau menghisap. Ciuman Erika luar biasa, tidak terburu-buru dan mampu membawa Eijun perlahan-lahan menuju level yang lebih baik.

Eijun mulai berpikir ini menyenangkan ketika tahu-tahu seseorang menarik lengannya dengan kasar hingga ciumannya dengan Erika terlepas begitu saja. Eijun dengan sigap meraih tangan Erika dan menahannya agar tidak terlontar jatuh akibat pemisahan yang tiba-tiba itu. Wajah gadis itu syok mutlak, bibirnya basah terbuka untuk meraih udara, Eijun mengingat bagaimana rasa bibir itu di mulutnya lalu segera tersadar dan mendongak pada seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih meremas erat lengannya.

"Miyuki Kazuya! Apa-apaan kau!?"

Miyuki memasang wajah seakan baru digilas truk. Satu tangannya yang lain meremas dadanya dan ia menatap Eijun seolah menyalahkannya atas kematian satu negara. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Miyuki menariknya menjauh dari area dansa. Tak peduli bagaimana Eijun berontak dan meneriakinya berbagai macam umpatan tak sopan. Eijun didorong masuk ke mobil, Miyuki duduk di belakang kemudi dan masih tidak menjelaskan apapun tak peduli bagaimana Eijun beteriak dan memaki-makinya. Eijun menggeram dan membuka pintu untuk keluar tapi Miyuki dengan cepat mengunci semua pintu dan menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Kau gila!?Turunkan aku!"

Miyuki tak merespon, seakan ia tidak benar-benar menggangap Eijun ada di sana.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

Miyuki masih mengabaikan, sampai ponselnya berbunyi dan Eijun melihat nama Kuramochi Youichi tertara sebagai ID pemanggil. Eijun serega mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Miyuki berteriak keras.

"Kuramochi-senpai, tolong aku! Miyuki Kazuya benar-benar tidak waras!"

Miyuki mendorong Eijun kasar hingga Eijun terpaksa menjauh dari ponsel Miyuki, pemuda itu kemudian menempelkan ponsel ke sebelah telinganya dan bicara dengan cepat. "Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang. Aku akan mentraktirmu apapun sebagai gantinya." Dia mematikan telpon bahkan sebelum Kuramochi sempat menyahut. Menginjak pedal gas dan memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang hampir melanggar aturan lalu lintas.

* * *

_**_to_ be countinued**_

* * *

a/n: sebenarnya saya nulis apaan? :'D Dengerin lagu _Wouldn't Change a Thing_ inget _Camp Rock_ dong :') Dulu kecewa banget karena Camp Rock 2 nggak se-AMAZING yang pertama. Yep, masa kecil saya dipenuhi dengan halu ala Disney jadul wkwk. Dengerin lagi lagu ini, dan kepikiran hubungan dengan pola _I hate you, I love you, we mess up, but I can't let go_/apaan sih.

Udah gitu nggak puas kalau belum bikin fanfik yang jumlah wordsnya banyak/ngesot. Saya nggak enak sama kalian yang baca, terpaksa maso deh baca fanfik saya yang ngerandom segini banyak, hampura~

thanks for reading

_Review please?_


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan. Apa ia sungguh menculik Sawamura? Melihat bagaimana pemuda di sebelahnya tidak kehabisan umpatan kasar di sepanjang jalan ketika berada di dalam mobil, Kazuya mungkin perlu memberinya rekor muri untuk itu.

Sawamura terus berteriak, berusaha memecah konsentrasi selagi Kazuya menyetir di tengah malam. _Ke mana kau membawaku, sialan! Turunkan aku! Dasar sinting! Ini penculikan! _Kazuya tak satu kalipun menjawab Sawamura. Tidak juga menoleh atau sekadar melotot padanya karena terlalu berisik.

"Ini di mana? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Miyuki Kazuya!? Jawab aku!"

Kazuya mengabaikan. Pagar otomatis terbuka, seorang pria duduk di balik monitor dalam pos satpam tersenyum ramah ketika Kazuya menurunkan kaca mobil. Sawamura mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menerjang ke arah jendela yang terbuka.

"PAK! TOLONG AKU! INI PENCULIKAN!"

Kazuya berdecak kesal, menoyor kepala Sawamura hingga pemuda itu kembali terdorong mundur ke kursinya. Satpam hanya melihat Sawamura dan memberinya senyuman minta maaf sebelum kembali berpaling pada Kazuya. "Selamat malam, Tuan."

"Sakakibara-sensei ada?"

Satpam itu mengangguk padanya, lalu mempersilakannya ke dalam. Kazuya menginjak kembali pedal gas sampai ia berhenti di halaman rumah. Mobil menghadap tepat ke sepasang daun pintu besar mengilap. Di dinding sebelahnya, terpajang papan nama yang Kazuya yakini bisa dibaca dengan jelas oleh Sawamura.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku ke dokter!?" Sawamura protes ketika Kazuya mematikan mesin mobil dan melepas sabuk pengaman. "Kau masih tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Setidaknya katakan kenapa ke dokter!"

Kazuya menghela napas, semesta pasti keliru karena memasangkannya dengan Sawamura Eijun yang begitu berisik. "Ada yang ingin kuperiksa."

Secara ajaib wajah Sawamura sedikit rileks. Urat di lehernya tak lagi menegang dan Kazuya bisa melihatnya menghembuskan napas yang seperti sudah ditahannya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Tidak akan lama," Kazuya menemukan dirinya bicara lagi. "Ini dokter yang menangani keluargaku, kau tidak perlu panik."

"Apa susahnya menjawabku? Kau dari tadi hanya diam dan membuatku berteriak sendiri seperti orang gila!"

Kazuya mengangkat bahu tak acuh, melepas sabuk pengaman dan turun dari mobil lalu berjalan ke pintu. Ia menekan interkom bel dan bicara di _speaker_. "Miyuki Kazuya."

Tak lama pintu terbuka, sosok lelaki akhir tiga puluh tahun menyambutnya dan berhasil membuat Kazuya mengernyit, dokter yang satu ini benar-benar terlalu nyentik. Usianya hampir empat puluh tapi ia masih tampil dengan rambut dicat magenta, bergaya _cassanova_ dengan jubah tidur berbahan satin hitam yang jatuh sempurna di tubuhnya yang cukup atletis. Matanya bergulir malas pada Kazuya. "Di antara semua waktu, Kazu-kun, kenapa kau harus datang pada jam segini?"

"Pasien tidak bisa menunggu."

Sakakibara Gin menghela napas bosan, lalu menyadari Kazuya tidak datang sendiri.

"Sawamura Eijun." Jawab Kazuya datar. "_Soulmate_ku."

Gin melotot lebar sementara Sawamura menunjukkan reaksi dramatis dengan mengarahkan jari telunjuk tepat ke wajah Kazuya. "Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu kepada orang lain tanpa minta persetujuanku!?"

"Tidak ada gunanya berbohong pada dokter." Ia berkata dengan malas, kembali berpaling pada Gin."Ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

Gin masih terlihat kaget, tapi pria itu mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sawamura, mengatakan sapaan wajar seperti selamat malam dan memperkenalkan diri. Kemudian mengajak mereka berdua masuk ke dalam.

"Selamat karena sudah menemukan belahan jiwamu." Adalah apa yang pertama kali Gin katakan ketika mereka akhirnya duduk di ruang periksa.

Kazuya hanya memutar makna, tetapi Sawamura yang selalu dramatis tampaknya hampir pingsan mendengar kalimat itu.

"Jadi bagaimana pertemuan pertama kalian?" Gin bertanya riang, jelas-jelas mengabaikan ekspresi pasi di wajah Sawamura. "Ah, sepertinya Sawamura-_kun_ masih sangat muda, berapa usiamu? Boleh aku memanggilmu Sawa-chan?"

Kazuya menghela napas. "Gin," Ia berkata penuh penekanan. "_tolong_."

Dokter nyentrik itu tertawa renyah. "Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Bisakah _soulmate_ menularkan penyakit?"

Gin berkedip.

"Beberapa waktu yang lalu aku yakin sempat melihat Sawamura memegangi jantungnya dan terlihat kesakitan. Tak lama setelahnya aku mengalami hal serupa, seakan-akan sakitnya ikut berpindah padaku. Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan _soulmate_?"

Gin menyunggingkan senyum geli. "Setahuku tidak ada yang seperti itu."

"Lalu kenapa jantungku terasa seperti ditikam? Aku sama sekali tak punya riwayat penyakit jantung."

"Aku juga tidak!" Sawamura berkata, yang lebih mirip pembelaan diri. "Aku sehat dan tidak punya penyakit mematikan."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau memegangi dadamu dan terlihat kesakitan?"

Wajah Sawamura _memucat._ "A-aku… aku juga tidak tahu. Aku juga kaget, semuanya terjadi begitu saja." Ia mengeluh dengan bingung, merana dan hampir menangis.

"Kasus yang langka." Gin berkata ringas. "Mungkin hanya lahir seratus tahun sekali."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Senyuman di wajah Gin bercabang menjadi ratusan arti yang berbeda. Alih-alih menjawab, pria itu justru meraih telepon di sudut meja hanya untuk mengatakan sebaris kalimat, "Panggilkan Mia-chan."

Kazuya menatap Gin tidak mengerti, tapi pria itu hanya tersenyum seakan sedang menghadapi anak kecil yang polos."Kalian akan tahu sebentar lagi."

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, Gin mempersilakannya masuk. Seorang gadis muda berdiri dengan pakaian tidur tipis yang jatuh membentuk lekuk tubuhnya. Baik Kazuya dan Sawamura sama-sama kebingungan melihat gadis itu, sedangkan Gin bangkit berdiri dan merangkul gadis itu masuk untuk bergabung bersama mereka. "Kenalkan, ini Mia-_chan_."

Mia melambai, tersenyum tipis.

"Sawa-chan, bisa kau duduk di ranjang periksa?" Pinta Gin lembut.

"Tapi aku _tidak_ sakit."

Gin tersenyum menenangkan. "Aku tahu, ini hanya sebentar. Kau tenang saja, mengerti?"

Sawamura diam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk kaku dan berjalan ke ranjang. Ia duduk di tepinya sambil berkali-kali menarik dan mengeluarkan napas, memegang dadanya dan berkomat-kamit seperti berdoa.

"Kazu-kun," Gin memanggil, tersenyum penuh misteri. "Tolong perhatikan baik-baik dan jangan lepaskan tatapanmu dari Sawa-chan."

Kazuya merasa itu perintah yang aneh, tapi ia patuh. Ia melihat bagaimana Sawamura duduk dengan tegang lalu Mia mengampirinya dengan senyum mengembang. "Sawamura-kun…" Panggil Mia begitu lembut, suaranya terdengar bagai disaring sejuta kali hingga membuat Kazuya merinding dan Sawamura bahkan tersentak.

Mia menyentuh wajah Sawamura dengan ujung jarinya. Sawamura nyaris menepis, tapi Mia tak melepaskan tatapannya dari Sawamura. Bibirnya satu sentimeter di depat telinga Sawamura, terkekeh halus, tersenyum, terus membisikkan kata-kata yang tak bisa Kazuya dengar. Jari-jari lentiknya berpindah dari leher ke tulang selangka, meraba dada, bahkan terus turun ke perut Sawamura. Lambat, sampai Kazuya akhirnya sadar gadis itu sedang _merayu _Sawamura, naik ke pangkuannya dan sengaja menyibak pakaian tidurnya sehingga paha mulusnya terbuka. Duduk mengangkang di atas pangkuan Sawamura dan memberi gesekan di antara kedua pahanya.

Sengatan di jantung Kazuya muncul kembali. Tidak sesakit sebelumnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan jarum-jarum menusuk di dalam rongga dadanya. Kazuya memaksa dirinya untuk tetap fokus, mengamati bagaimana Sawamura kebingungan, menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk kabur. Tapi Mia punya cara yang luar biasa dan berhasil membawa Sawamura kembali menghadapnya, hitungan detik, lalu bibir Mia maju untuk menyerbu bibir Sawamura yang terbuka.

Kazuya bangkit sebelum sempat berpikir, menarik lengan Mia dan menyingkirkanya dari pangkuan Sawamura. Berdiri dengan napas terengah dan jantung berdentum ngilu.

"Aku mengerti." Ia menatap tajam pada Gin. "Sekarang jelaskan rincinya."

Sawamura masih duduk dengan linglung bahkan ketika Kazuya membimbingnya kembali ke kursi semula. Gin tersenyum pada Mia, mengatakan kerja bagus dan terima kasih lalu gadis itu kembali menghilang di balik pintu.

"Apa itu tadi?" Sawamura bertanya bingung. "Siapa gadis tadi? Kenapa Sensei menyuruhnya melakukan itu padaku?"

Gin menatap Sawamura seakan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada kepolosannya. "Ikatan kalian sangat kuat." Gin mulai menjelaskan. "Umumnya sepasang _soulmate_ memang memiliki keterikatan satu sama lain. Tapi dalam kasus kalian berdua, ikatan itu jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan yang lain. Sepasang _soulmate_ memang ditakdirkan untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga hati satu sama lain. Tapi seiring perkembangan jaman, ikatan biasanya sudah tidak sekuat itu karena manusia mulai berpikir realistis dan tidak mengutamakan _soulmate_ sebagai pasangan satu-satunya yang harus mereka perhatikan. Manusia yang bertambah egois, menjadikan _imprint_ hanya sebatas aturan kuno yang bebas untuk diambil atau ditinggalkan. Lagi pula, meskipun memiliki _imprint_ yang sama, jika _soulmate_ tidak melakukan _bonding_ dan _mating_, itu tidak ada gunanya."

Sawamura menggaruk pipinya. "Jadi apa hubungannya dengan sakit jantung?"

Gin tertawa riang. "Kalian berdua punya ikatan yang sangat kuat sebagai _soulmate_. Itu akan membuat masing-masing dari kalian merasa sakitsecara harfiah apabila ada pihak yang mengkhianati. Misalnya saja bermesraan dengan orang lain, bercumbu—_berselingkuh_."

"APA!?" Sawamura mebeliak tak percaya. Kazuya hanya menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi dan mengumpat runyam dalam hati.

"Sawa-chan," Panggil Gin ceria. "Ingat-ingatlah kembali saat kau merasakan jantungmu sakit, apa yang sedang Kazu-kun lalukan?"

Wajah Sawamura menjadi abu-abu. Ia memandang Kazuya sekilas, tampak baru dicekik. "Dia sedang… berciuman dengan wanita bergaun merah."

Gin tampak puas, beralih pada Kazuya dengan kepala miring dan senyum geli. "Bagaimana denganmu, Kazu-kun?"

"Tidak usah bertanya." Sahut Kazuya ketus. Enggan mengingat bagaimana jantungnya kesakitan saat melihat Sawamura berciuman dengan gadis di klub, atau juga saat Mia duduk di pangkuan pemuda itu dan merayunya.

"Nah," Gin berkata dengan bangga seakan berhasil menyembuhkan penyakit mematikan. "Itulah garis besarnya. Kalian tidak bisa mengkhianati satu sama lain."

Sawamura kelihatan seperti baru dipelintir. "Aku tidak mau." Katanya parau. "Aku tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupku kesepian hanya karena ikatan bodoh ini!"

Kazuya mencoba untuk tidak sakit hati. "Tidak ada solusi? Kami bahkan belum melakukan _bonding_ atau…" Ia melirik pada Sawamura. "…yang lebih dari itu."

Gin tampaknya berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa. "Aku belum tahu sekuat apa ikatan kalian, tapi biasanya hal itu terbatas oleh jarak. Bisa dibilang jika kalian ada di kota yang berbeda dan sama-sama menghabiskan waktu bersama orang lain, kalian akan aman dari rasa sakit. Tapi selama kalian berada di lingkungan yang berdekatan, sakitnya akan terus terasa. Ini semacam, perintah untuk pergi sejauh mungkin jika kau ingin selingkuh."

**…**

Perjalanan kembali dari rumah Gin terasa jauh lebih sepi dan lebih dingin. Sawamura tidak lagi berteriak memaki-maki atau mengumpat padanya. Sebaliknya, pemuda itu bungkam dan duduk tenang di samping kemudi, menatap jalan lebar di depannya dengan kedua tangan bersembunyi di dalam saku _hoodie_ kuning terangnya. Setelah menyebutkan alamat, ia benar-benar menjadi orang yang pendiam. Dan sayangnya Kazuya bukan orang yang kreatif mencari topik pembicaraan, sehingga perjalanan mereka yang hampir memakan waktu satu jam itu hanya diisi dengan suara lagu yang berputar di mobil Kazuya.

Kazuya pikir, Sawamura pasti terguncang. Mendengar bahwa kini mereka berdua sangat dibatasi untuk berhubungan intens dengan orang lain, terlebih dengan konsekuensi dan rasa sakit tak main-main pada jantung apabila mereka melanggar batasan itu. Sawamura, dengan kepribadian bebasnya, pastilah merasa terbebani.

_Tapi bukan hanya dia yang begitu! _Kazuya ingin protes. Seharusnya ini tidak menjadi alasan Sawamura untuk muram dan memberi kesan bahwa semua kemalangan ini jatuh menimpanya akibat kesalahan Kazuya. Semua sifatnya yang jungkir balik itu seakan menghakimi Kazuya dan menyudutkannya pada rasa berdosa. _Hell_, Kazuya juga tidak ingin terlibat situasi rumit seperti ini. Mereka berdua jelas-jelas tidak saling menyukai, dan kuatnya ikatan _soulmate_ di antara mereka ini tak menghasilkan kebaikan apapun selain kebencian yang makin meradang.

Kazuya membuang napas kasar, GPS menunjukkan arah bahwa ia harus berbelok ke kanan pada gang berikutnya dan akan sampai di tujuan dalam jarak seratus meter. Kazuya memacu mobilnya pelan di gang yang sepi. Tak ada orang yang melintas, semua gedung dan rumah telah menutup dengan lampu depan yang menyala. Orang-orang pasti tengah terbuai dalam mimpi masing-masing. Tapi di sinilah dia, duduk bagaikan sopir dengan majikan yang merajuk.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan sebuah gang yang lebih kecil dan hanya mampu dilalui oleh pejalan kaki atau sepeda. Kazuya mematikan mesin mobil lalu menghela napas. "Kita sudah sampai."

Ia kira Sawamura akan langsung membuka pintu dan bergegas pergi. Tapi sampai satu menit berlalu, tak ada pergerakan apapun. "Sawamura, kita sudah sampai."

Sawamura tidak bergerak. Kazuya mengerutkan alis, memberanikan diri untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya dan melongok ke wajah Sawamura hanya untuk mendapati fakta bahwa—_dia tertidur_.

"Bagus sekali." Kazuya mendengus. "Sementara aku mati-matian menahan kantuk dan fokus menyetir, kau justru tertidur pulas seperti bayi."

Kazuya bergerak untuk melepaskan _seat belt _Sawamura, berencana membuka pintu dan menendang pemuda itu keluar. Terserah dia mau kaget atau bahkan jatuh terjungkal sekalipun, kebaikan hati Kazuya untuk mengantarnya dengan selamat sudah cukup sebagai penebus dosa. Tangannya baru bergerak membuka pintu ketika kepala Sawamura bergerak dan membuat perhatian Kazuya teralihkan.

Kepala Sawamura sebelumnya miring ke jendela, kini menoleh ke sisi sebaliknya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat dan Kazuya tersadar ini adalah pertama kalinya ia benar-benar mengamati wajah Sawamura.

Pemuda itu bahkan terlihat jauh lebih muda saat tertidur, otot-otot di wajahnya mengendur, bibirnnya sedikit terbuka, matanya terpejam damai dengan bulu mata panjang membentuk bayangan di bawah matanya. Alisnya yang tegas dan runcing kini mengendur dan sedikit melebar. Apapun ekspresi keras yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya, secara ajaib menghilang dan berganti menjadi kepolosan ketika ia tertidur.

_Dia sangat manis._

Kazuya tersadar, buru-buru menarik diri dan membenturkan kepalanya ke kemudi begitu menyadari pemikiran tolol yang melintas di otaknya. Ia menarik napas dan memandang lagi ke arah Sawamura.

_Sial! Kalau begini aku tidak akan tega membangunkannya_.

**…**

Eijun menggerang kecil dan menggerakkan tangan ke lehernya untuk menekan pijatan ringan. Menggeliat, berupaya merilekskan otot-otot kaku di tubuhnya. Kedua tangan merentang dan kaki berselonjor, mengulet dengan nyaman lalu merasakan kakinya membentur sesuatu.

Matanya sontak membuka. Pupil melebar saat menemukan bahwa ia terbangun bukan di dalam kamarnya. Jendela di depannya membentang lebar, menampakkan langit pagi yang jernih. Dalam sepersekian detik ia tersentak bangun dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk tegak.

Eijun mencoba mengambil napas, membaca situasi, dan mulai mengingat. _Kenapa aku tidur di dalam mobil?_ Ia mengingat pergi dengan Toujo, bertemu dangan Miyuki dan Kuramochi, masuk ke dalam klub, ciuman dengan gadis yang baru ditemuinya, Miyuki membawanya ke suatu tempat dan…. _Miyuki_… Eijun menelan ludah, menoleh dengan gerakan kaku ke samping. Napasnya tercekat kala mendapati sosok Miyuki Kazuya berbaring di belakang kemudi. Kursinya telah diturunkan sehingga tidak duduk tegak menghadap setir. Kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada, kacamatanya tak terpasang, matanya terpejam rapat selagi naik-turun dadanya teratur.

Tangan Eijun menepuk dahi keras, bibir sibuk bergumam merutuki diri sendiri. _Bodoh, Eijun! Bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau ketiduran di mobil Miyuki Kazuya!? _Eijun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, menyadari bahwa ia bahkan hanya tinggal beberapa langkah saja menuju kamar apartemennya! _Tunggu_. Eijun mendadak berpikir; _kenapa dia tidak membangunkanku? _Eijun menyadari bahwa sandaran kursi tempatnya tidur bahkan telah diatur ke belakang seakan mengupayakan agar ia lebih nyaman.

Eijun menoleh lagi ke arah Miyuki, pemuda itu masih tertidur. Posisi tidur seperti itu pastilah tidak nyaman untuknya, tapi Miyuki terlihat terlalu lelah untuk peduli. Eijun mendengus, tiba-tiba merasa geli sendiri. Apapun yang Miyuki rencanakan, apapun tindakan yang diambilnya, sama sekali tidak pernah masuk akal dan dimengerti oleh Eijun. Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu bersikap begitu angkuh, menyeretnya dengan kasar dan membiarkannya berteriak sepanjang jalan, lalu tahu-tahu membawanya ke dokter dan mengakuinya sebagai _soulmate?_ Dan Eijun benci bagaimana semalam dadanya sempat berdebar tak biasa ketika Miyuki Kazuya tanpa tendeng aling-aling menyatakan bahwa Eijun adalah _soulmate_nya di depan Sakakibara. Ada getar tak wajar yang berusaha Eijun sembunyikan selama periode detik itu, barangkali hanya efek karena ia terlampau terkejut atau terlampau marah.

Eijun memandangi wajah tidur Miyuki. _Aku benar-benar tidak percaya, dari semua orang di seluruh dunia, kenapa aku harus dipasangkan denganmu?_ Bibir mengerucut selagi matanya mencoba mengamati detail wajah Miyuki. _Kau tampan, bentuk tubuhmu proporsional, kau kaya, seandainya sifatnmu sedikit lebih baik kau pasti jadi pasangan ideal bagi semua orang, kau tahu?—_Ia berkedip cepat—_Apa? Buat apa aku memujinya!? _Ia menggelengkan kepala keras-keras dan membuang semua pemikiran memalukan yang semula hinggap di kepalanya.

_Pada akhirnya salah satu dari kita harus meninggalkan Tokyo_, pikirnya. Kemudian dengan hati-hati membuka kunci pintu dan bersiap keluar—

"Kenapa buru-buru, Sawamura?"

Gerakannya terhenti. Bahu menegak otomatis dan tubuhnya kaku. Eijun meremas tangannya erat-erat sebelum membalikkan badan dan mencoba memasang senyum wajar.

"Oh, halo. Kau sudah bangun? Selamat pagi."

Miyuki mendengus, memandang dengan mata sayu bangun tidur. Ia mengambil gerakan kecil dari berbaring menjadi duduk lalu menggerakkan lehernya ke kanan dan ke kiri seorah sedang melakukan peregangan ringan. "Merajuknya sudah selesai?"

Eijun mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa yang merajuk?"

Miyuki memberinya senyuman bengkok lalu meraih kacamata di _dashbor_ dan memakainya. "Kau jadi sangat pendiam dalam perjalanan pulang dari tempat Sakakibara Gin, bukankah itu yang biasanya dilakukan anak gadis saat sedang merajuk?"

"Aku bukan anak gadis!" Sahut Eijun tak terima. Lupakan semua pemikiran baik yang semula sempat mampir di otaknya tentang Miyuki Kazuya. Pemuda ini berengseknya sudah tidak tertolong. "Aku tidak merajuk." Eijun berkata dengan tajam. "Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai suaraku dan tidak suka saat aku hanya diam? Huh, tipikal sekali, Miyuki Kazuya. Kau menunjukkan reaksi dingin tiap kali aku bicara tapi kau menjadi frustasi saat aku menutup mulutku."

"Kepercayaan diri yang mengangumkan, Sawamura. Atau harus kusebut imajenasi yang hebat?"

Eijun membuang napas kasar. Menyilang tangan di depan dada dan menatap tak gentar ke sepasang mata karamel Miyuki. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku? Kenapa kau malah tidur di sini?"

Miyuki memandanginya tanpa mengatakan apapun selama beberapa detik yang membuat Eijun sempat berpikir bahwa pemuda itu sedang kebingungan mencari alasan. Tapi tak lama, eskpresi Miyuki kembali ke senyum menyebalkan dan gerlingan mata manipulatifnya. "Aku membangunkanmu, Sawamura. Aku memanggil namamu dan bahkan mengguncang bahumu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak bisa dibangunkan dan justru mengigau memanggil-manggil ibumu dengan manja."

Eijun tidak ingat bermimpi tentang ibunya semalam, tapi ia merasakan wajahnya memanas. Miyuki memandanginya dengan seringai penuh kepuasan. "I-itu pasti kerena aku sedang merindukan ibuku." Ia berdeham, berusaha menahan kedua tangannya agar tidak mebuat gerakan-gerakan aneh yang bisa membangkitkan gairah jail Miyuki. "Aku di Tokyo sendirian, keluargaku di Nagano, dan ini sudah cukup lama sejak aku bertemu mereka."

Satu alis Miyuki terangkat samar. "Kau berasal dari Nagano?"

"Yah," Eijun menghembuskan napas. "Aku menghabiskan seluruh masa kecil sampai SMA-ku di Nagano. Aku baru datang ke Tokyo untuk kuliah."

"Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?"

"Eh?" Eijun berkedip, pertanyaan Miyuki diluar dugaannya, tapi yang lebih mengejutkan adalah cara bagaimana pemuda itu terlihat agak tertarik dan bukan hanya bertanya basa-basi. "Tidak. Selama ini aku menyewa _flat_ bersama seorang temanku, tapi karena dia memutuskan untuk _bonding_ dan tinggal dengan pacarnya, mulai bulan depan ku rasa aku akan tinggal sendiri."

Ekspresi wajah Miyuki tak terbaca, atau mungkin Eijun semata-mata terlalu bodoh untuk memahami maknanya. "_Well_," Eijun bicara lagi, membiarkan bibirnya tersenyum tanpa perlawanan ketika menatap Miyuki. "Terima kasih, kurasa? Karena sudah mengantarku dan membiarkanmu tidur di mobilmu."

"_Nevermind_." Miyuki mendelikkan bahu samar lalu menguap kecil dan melirik jam tangannya sebelum kembali menatap Eijun. "Kau mau sarapan?"

"Huh?" Eijun mengerjap, sebenarnya sejak tadi tangannya sudah siap untuk membuka pintu mobil tapi Miyuki tanpa disangka terus menjalin percakapan. "Ah, aku akan sarapan di _flat_-ku. Sepertinya aku masih punya ramen instan."

"Kau sebut ramen instan sebagai sarapan?"

Eijun cemberut. "Aku tidak punya pilihan! Tidak satupun dari aku dan _roommate_ku jago memasak, dan kami biasanya tak punya cukup waktu untuk membuat sarapan."

"Ya, ya." Miyuki mengangguk setengah hati dan memutar kunci mobil lalu menyalakan mesin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Miyuki menyeringai padanya. "Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada menu sarapan yang sesungguhnya, Mahasiswa Rantau."

Sebelum Eijun protes lebih jauh, Miyuki sudah menjalankan mobil, membuat pagi itu Eijun kembali mengoceh berisik di dalam mobilnya. Namun kali ini, Miyuki tidak sepenuhnya bungkam. Ia menanggapi dengan jawaban menyebalkan, kata-kata sarkas, bahkan juga candaan ringan hingga Eijun tidak merasa seperti radio rusak yang bicara sendiri.

**…**

Kazuya baru sadar saat hari terang bahwa ia sebenarnya cukup famililar dengan kawasan tempat tinggal Sawamura. Semalam mungkin kerena jalanan gelap dan ia mulai kelelahan, ia tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa kali pernah melewati tempat ini. Pagi ini, ketika matahari telah terbit dan semua bangunan juga jalan-jalan mendapat pencahayaan cukup, Kazuya nyaris hapal apa saja yang ada di sana. Termasuk kedai makanan khas Jepang yang kini menjadi tempatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Sawamura.

_We are moving too fast_, benak Kazuya terus mengulang-ulang pemikiran itu dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa pagi ini ia duduk bersama Sawamura di sebuah kedai makan, sarapan bersama, dan mengobrol tanpa saling melemparkan tatapan kebencian? Semua perubahan situasi ini terlalu cepat sampai membuat Kazuya cemas.

Mungkin ini semata-mata berkat _mood_ pagi mereka yang masih sedikit kelelahan untuk bertengkar. Mungkin Kazuya hanya terlalu malas untuk menabuh genderang perang terus-menerus dengan Sawamura. Mungkin Kazuya hanya merasa sedikit terkejut karena Sawamura tidak semanja dugaannya karena anak itu nyatanya mampu hidup sendirian Tokyo sementara seluruh keluarganya berada di Nagano. Atau mungkin karena Kazuya masih mengingat betapa manisnya wajah tidur Sawamura semalam…

Kazuya menggeleng cepat untuk mengusir gambaran itu dari kepalanya. "Kau sudah mencari tempat baru?"

Sawamura menelan. "Tempat baru?"

"Kau tadi bilang kalau _roommate-_mu akan tinggal dengan kekasihnya mulai bulan depan. Bukankah itu artinya kau harus pindah dan mencari tempat baru?"

"Ah, itu." Sawamura kelihatan berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng dan tersenyum seperti bocah. "Aku baru mulai memikirkannya." Ia berkata, mengetukkan sumpitnya ke mangkuk sup sejenak. "Aku tidak masalah tinggal sendirian. Keuanganku bahkan cukup untuk menyewa satu _flat_ sendiri, tapi ibuku lebih suka kalau aku punya _roommate_."

"Jadi kau sedang mencari orang yang mau diajak tinggal bersama?"

Sawamura menjilat bibir bawahnya, ekspresinya sejenak diwarnai keraguan. "Ada seseorang yang sebenarnya sudah mengajakku tinggal bersama. Tapi aku belum memberi keputusan."

"Siapa?"

_"Chris-senpai."_

Kazuya nyaris tersedak.

_Chris? Serius? _Semua kejadian ini begitu menggelikan untuk dapat diterima olehnya. Di antara semua orang, Chris mengajukan diri untuk tinggal bersama Sawamura? Katakanlah Kazuya memang tidak mengenal Chris cukup dekat, tapi mereka berasal dari jenis latar belakang sama, yang membuat mereka tak terbiasa untuk hidup bersama orang luar. Kenyataan bahwa Chris mengajak Sawamura tinggal bersama membuat satu lagi bukti ditambahkan untuk memperkuat deduksi Kazuya; _Chris memang menganggap Sawamura istimewa. _

_Menarik_, Kazuya membatin selagi matanya mencuri pandang ke arah Sawamura yang kini sibuk mengunyah dengan kedua pipi menggelembung penuh. _Apa yang istimewa dari anak ini sampai kau tertarik padanya, Chris?_

"Jadi kenapa kau belum memberi keputusan?"

"Aku merasa akan banyak merepotkannya." Sawamura membuang napas berat. "Chris-senpai adalah orang yang sangat-sangat baik padaku. Aku benar-benar menghormatinya, dia selalu menolongku tiap kali aku butuh bantuan, dia perhatian, dia bahkan membantuku belajar, membawakanku makanan, sering memberiku oleh-oleh, mengantarku pulang, pokoknya banyak. Membayangkan untuk tinggal bersamanya, membuatku akan merasa semakin… umm… bagaimana mengatakannya?" Sawamura menggumam berpikir. "Terlalu beruntung? Terlalu diuntungkan? Aku tidak suka itu."

Kazuya mengangkat satu alis tinggi, antusiasme membanjiri dadanya. Satu pihak bersikap begitu _gentle_ dan penuh perhatian, pihak lainnya terlalu polos dan naif. Sungguh kombinasi yang menarik. Kazuya menahan bibirnya untuk tidak tersenyum, mungkin kalau dipancing sedikit lagi…

"Sawamura, tidakkah kau pernah berpikir Chris melakukan semua kebaikan itu agar kau sadar akan sesuatu?"

Sawamura mengerutkan alis, memincing tak mengerti. "Menyadari apa?"

_Dia menyukaimu, Idiot! _Kazuya menahan gejolak geli itu di ujung lidahnya, menyunggingkan senyum misterius dan mendelikkan bahu. "Entahlah, tapi apa wajar seseorang bisa sebaik itu padamu?"

"He?" Sawamura berkedip. Iris matanya yang begitu cemerlang menatap lugu seperti balita. Kazuya menemukan fakta bahwa ia menikmati bagaimana kepolosan dan rasa penasaran Sawamura bekerja. Mungkin bermain-main dengan hubungan dua orang ini akan menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Memangnya ada yang salah dari berbuat baik?"

_See? _Kazuya tidak mungkin melewatkan kesempatan ini begitu saja. "_Well_, aku tidak tahu bagaimana di tempat asalmu. _Tapi ini Tokyo_. Saat orang lain berbuat baik padamu, mereka pasti menginginkan sesuatu darimu."

"Kau menyuruhku mencurigai kebaikan orang lain padaku?"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu curiga, aku memintamu waspada."

"Waspada…" Sawamura mengumamkan kata itu seakan-akan sebuah kata asing yang baru didengarnya. "Termasuk pada Chris-senpai?"

"Tanpa terkecuali." Kazuya berkata lugas. Ia berniat memberi beberapa stimulus lain yang akan memancing reaksi Sawamura ke arah yang ia inginkan ketika seseorang berjalan ke arah mereka dan menepuk bahu Sawamura.

"Eijun-kun?"

Sawamura menoleh cepat, matanya langsung berbinar. "Haru-cchi!"

Kazuya mengernyit, siapa lagi pemuda kecil ini? Sedekat apa mereka sampai memanggil dengan cara seperti itu?

Yang dipanggil Haru-cchi tertawa geli. "_Ohisashiburi desu ne_."

Sawamura menangguk bersemangat sampai-sampai Kazuya pikir kepalanya akan terlepas. Pemuda itu menarik tangan _Harucchi-nya,_ lalu menggeser duduknya dan memaksa pemuda kecil itu duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau masih membuat desain, kan? Sudah berapa banyak orang yang memesan karyamu? Sedang apa kau di sini? Ah! Kau tahu? Sulit dipercaya tapi nilaiku lumayan bagus pada semester pertamaku kemarin! Kau harus memujiku! Hahahaha!"

Sawamura menyerocos dengan seru, tertawa geli sambil merangkul pemuda kecil dengan rambut merah muda itu. Gestur yang hangat, begitu dekat, bahkan terlalu dekat. Sementara pemuda yang lebih kecil sama sekali tidak terlihat ternganggu, hanya terkekeh maklum dan menatap Sawamura dengan pandangan tak kalah hangatnya. "Eijun-kun selalu penuh energi, ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Sawamura menepuk dadanya bangga. "Sawamura Eijun akan selalu penuh semanngat dan membagikan energi positif kepada orang lain!"

**…**

"Kau kelihatan cukup dekat dengan orang tadi." Ujar Kazuya retorik, pandangannya tetap fokus ke jalan lebar di depannya selagi menyetir.

"Harucchi adalah teman pertamaku!" Kata Sawamura bersemangat. Terdengar bangga seakan mengumumkan bahwa ia mencetak rekor dunia.

Kazuya hanya tersenyum samar. Sawamura lanjut bercerita soal bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Kominato Haruichi, seperti apa kedekatan mereka, hal-hal positif yang ia suka dari Kominato, bahkan menambahkan pujian dan harapannya kepada sang teman. Kazuya, duduk di balik kemudi, mendengarkan dengan pikiran berkelana ke dimensi yang berbeda. Mengingat kembali setiap pertemuannya dengan Sawamura Eijun.

Kazuya menarik napas, melirik pada Sawamura dengan senyuman tak seimbang di satu sisi bibirnya. "Sawamura, apa kau gay?"

Senyuman dan ekspresi bahagia di wajah Sawamura seketika pupus. Berganti dengan garis keterkejutan yang secara nyata menggores kemarahan dan dipantulkan oleh sepasang iris emasnya. "Apa maksudmu!?"

_Lagi_, batin Kazuya. Akhirnya ia berhasil memanggil nada suara dan ekspresi pahit itu lagi. Sesuatu dalam hati Kazuya berbisik untuk meluruskan keadaan dan meminta maaf, tapi keangkuhan dan adrenalin menantang yang melekat pada harga dirinya justru menggerakkan bibirnya untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman yang tak ramah. "Aku bertemu denganmu empat kali, dan kau selalu bersama laki-laki yang berbeda. Pertama di toilet, seorang pemuda memelukmu saat itu, kau ingat? Lalu aku melihatmu berduaan dengan Chris di ruang taekwondo dengan pakaianmu yang setengah terbuka. Hanya berdua, tak ada anggota lain, dan hari sudah gelap. Ketiga, kemarin malam, aku kembali melihatmu jalan bersama seorang pemuda lainnya. Dan tadi, huh?" Kazuya berkata dengan nada penuh kemenangan. Mengerling pada Sawamura dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Kau sangat serakah, Sawamura. Katakan, bagaimana bisa kau membagi waktumu dengan banyak laki-laki seperti itu? Apa masih ada yang lain? Berapa banyak _teman dekat_ yang kau punya?"

Wajah Sawamura merah padam, tatapannya mengeras karena marah. "Kau menghinaku, Miyuki Kazuya?"

"Aku hanya menganalisa dari berbagai kejadian yang ada."

Ketika rahang Sawamura mengetat, Kazuya tahu ia telah melanggar batasan. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengambil langkah mundur atau berhenti. Sesuatu dalam dirinya memaksanya untuk tetap mendorong Sawamura ke tepi jurang dan memancing kemarahannya hingga akhir. "_Well_, aku tahu hidup sebagai kaum homoseksual cukup berat, tapi setidaknya bisakah kau memilih satu orang saja alih-alih membiarkan dirimu telibat bersama banyak pria? Bukankah itu murahan?"

Sawamura mendengus dengan kasar. Tatapan matanya tajam akan sakit hati dan kebencian. "Aku tidak tahu seberapa menyedihkan kehidupan sosialmu hingga kau mengganggap memiliki banyak teman sejenis berarti gay, Miyuki Kazuya." Suara Sawamura lebih tenang dan lebih dingin dari yang ia duga. "Tapi bicara soal murahan, bukankah _kau_ yang sebenarnya paling murahan di sini?"

Kazuya menoleh sebentar, mendapati Sawamura telah meniru ekspresi dan tatapan menghinanya dengan begitu sempurna. "Kau keluar-masuk klub malam dan selalu bersama wanita yang berbeda. Kau bercumbu dengan banyak gadis yang baru kau temui, membiarkan mereka duduk di pangkuanmu, menjilati wajahnmu dan merangkak di tubuhmu. Apa kau menghitungnya? Berapa banyak? Dua puluh? Lima puluh? Seratus? Seberapa sering kau meniduri wanita? Berapa banyak dari mereka yang kau paksa aborsi karena mengandung hasil nafsu bejatmu?"

Rem diinjak kuat. Kazuya menoleh untuk menatap seutuhnya pada Sawamura. "Jaga bicaramu, Sawamura Eijun."

Kazuya selalu bisa menanggapi semua tuduhan seperti itu saat Kuramochi yang melontarkan. Kazuya selalu mengatasinya tanpa sedikitpun merasa kesal, tapi sekarang? Mengapa ia begitu marah dan merasa terluka saat Sawamura yang mengatakannya?

"Kau pikir aku jenis laki-laki seberengsek itu? Pikirmu, aku tak masalah meniduri perempuan manapun yang secara random kutemui di klub malam?" Kazuya mendengus keras. "Perhatikan dengan siapa kau bicara, Sawamura. Aku bisa menjebloskannmu ke penjara dalam hitungan detik atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik."

"Pencemaran nama baik?" Sawamura tertawa datar. "Kau bisa melaporkanku sesukanya sementara aku harus terima dengan semua tuduhan yang sebelumnya kau timpakan di atas namaku, begitu? Kau pikir hanya kau yang punya nama baik!?" Sawamura mengumpulkan suara geraman di tenggorokannya seakan ia akan meludahkan racun. Lalu tanpa kenal takut, ia menatap lurus ke mata Kazuya. "_Berengsek!_"

Mata Sawamura terbakar oleh rasa benci, dan semua garis ekspresi di wajahnya melambangkan kemarahan.

"_Turun_." Kazuya berkata dingin. "Turun dari mobilku sekarang."

Sawamura sama sekali tidak menolak gagasan itu. "Oh, tentu. Dengan senang hati." Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman lalu membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Tepat sesaat sebelum menutup pintu mobil, Sawamura membungkuk hingga mata mereka kembali bertemu.

"Aku merasa benar-benar idiot karena menganggap kau mungkin tidak seburuk itu, Miyuki Kazuya. Ternyata aku salah. Sifat dan mulut keparatmu benar-benar tak tertolong." Ia menyeringai tajam lalu menodongkan gestur jari tengah pada Kazuya. "_FUCK OFF!" _

Sawamura membanting pintu mobil dengan keras lalu menendangnya penuh kemarahan sebelum menepi ke trotoar dan pergi dengan dramatis.

**...**

Kazuya berbaring di kamar tidurnya. Punggung tangan kanan berada di kening dan menutupi sebagaian wajahnya selagi pikirannya terus mengulang apa yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi di antara dirinya dan Sawamura.

Sawamura adalah orang yang mudah teralihkan, Kazuya bisa dengan mudah menjauhi topik itu dan menghindari masalah, tapi kenapa ia justru memilih tenggelam di dalamnya? _Kau tidak harus mengusirnya keluar dari mobilmu, astaga!_ Sekarang dan untuk selamanya, Sawamura pasti menganggapnya bajingan sejati. Dan Kazuya benci karena ia peduli akan hal itu.

Ponselnya bergetar. Kazuya membuang napas kasar dan merogoh ke dalam saku, tanpa melihat nama pemanggil ia menggeser layar dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"APA KAU GILA!?"

Telinga Kazuya berdenging, tangannya secara otomatis menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga. "Itu perntanyaanku, Mochi. Apa kau gila? Telingaku bisa pecah."

Kuramochi mengumpat di sebrang telepon. "Kau benar-benar keterlaluan, Miyuki. Kau bukan hanya meninggalkanku semalam, tapi juga tidak pulang ke rumahmu dan memberiku banyak masalah. Kau apakan ponselmu sepanjang malam, huh? Kau sama sekali tidak menjawab dan aku terpaksa memutar otak saat ibumu menanyakanmu padaku!"

Mata Kazuya melebar, tanpa menjawab omelan panjang Kuramochi ia menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya dan mengecek daftar panggilan masuk, banyak sekali panggilan tak terjawab dari ibunya, beberapa dari Kuramochi dan dua pesan belum dibaca dari sang ibu.

'**Kazuya, kau menginap di tempat Kuramochi-kun? ' **_[22.05]_

'_**Hubungi ibu setelah kau membaca ini.' **__[22.30]_

Kazuya merutuk dalam hati. Mengingat bahwa ponselnya diatur dalam mode getar dan dilemparkan ke jok belakang mobilnya begitu saja usai percakapan singkatnya dengan Kuramochi.

"OI! KAU DENGAR AKU!?"

"Ya, ya." Kazuya menyahut malas. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu. Aku akan urus sisanya."

"Ke mana saja kau semalam? Kau tidak pulang? Ke mana kau membawa anak itu? Kau apakan dia?"

"Kenapa aku merasa sedang diintrogasi?"

"Kerena kau sangat aneh semalam! Kau tahu-tahu menyeret Sawamura begitu saja keluar klub. Kau bahkan tidak menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Ada apa denganmu?"

Kazuya menekan titik jarak di antara kedua alisnya, mendadak pening dengan semua hal yang terjadi. "Aku ada sedikit urusan dengannya. Aku... entahlah, aku hanya berpikir untuk membawanya pergi dari sana."

Selama beberapa saat, Kuramochi tidak menyahut. Kemudian Kazuya mendengar pemuda itu menghela napas. "Kau baru pulang?"

"Aku sampai rumah sekitar sepuluh menit lalu."

"Kau... bersama Sawamura sepanjang malam?"

"Yep, aku bahkan sarapan dengannya. Kau senang?"

"Kau benar-benar bersamanya semalaman!? Sialan, ke manakau membawanya? Hotel!?"

Kazuya mengernyit. "Aku tidak membawanya ke hotel, apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Kami hanya di mobil sepanjang malam dan—"

"DI MOBIL!? Oh, dasar bajingan! Kau menyeretnya untuk melakukan _itu_ di mobil? Aku tidak tahu kau semesum ini!"

"Mesum!?" Pekik Kazuya tak percaya. "Oi, sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan?"

Kuramochi justru mengeluarkan suara seperti dengusan kasar_. _"Tidak usah sok polos, Miyuki. Aku hanya tidak menyangka kau mengambil langkah secepat itu, tapi setidaknya bersikaplah lebih gentle! Di mobil, huh? Seleramu benar-benar porno!"

_"What!?" _Kazuya bergerak dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk. "Kuramochi, kau sepertinya salah paham. Aku tidak—"

_"Yeah, yeah,_ terserah." Potong Kuramochi tak peduli. "Aku lebih simpati pada anak itu sekarang."

"Buat apa simpati padanya?"

"Karena kau bajingan! Geez, pokoknya jangan lupa hubungi ibumu. Katakan saja kau menginap di rumahku alih-alih menyerang anak sembilan belas tahun di dalam mobil. Sudah ya, bye!"

"Tunggu! Kuramochi—"

_Tut. Tut. Tut._

Kazuya memandangi layar ponselnya dengan mulut menganga. _Apa katanya tadi? _Apa yang Kuramochi pikirkan tentangnya dan Sawamura? Apapun itu, pikir Kazuya, bukan hal yang bagus dan harus ia luruskan ketika bertemu dengan Kuramochi nanti. Kazuya menyelakan kembali layar ponselnya, menuju panel telepon dan menekan angka satu. Bersama tarikan napas panjang, Kazuya menggerakkan ponsel ke telinga, bersiap bicara dengan sang ibu.

**…**

"Wajahmu menyeramkan, Sawamura."

Eijun tidak butuh Shinji mengomentari wajahnya. Tangannya mengenggam sumpit dengan begitu kuat hingga urat-urat kehijauan di punggung tangannya menyembul seperti Hulk yang hendak bertrasformasi. Menatap semangkuk ramen yang tersaji di hadapannya dengan penuh kebencian, lalu mengaduk dengan gusar.

"Kau akan membuat ramennya hancur sebentar lagi." Shinji berkata, menatap prihatin pada mangkuk ramen Eijun yang bentuknya mulai hancur.

"Aku akan membuatnya jadi bubur." Sahut Eijun sewot. "Aku akan mengacak-acaknya, mencincangnya jadi kecil-kecil, lalu melumatnya sampai mencair!"

Shinji meringis. "Sawamura, kalau kau memang ingin makan bubur kenapa kau pesan ramen?"

Eijun mengabaikannya, menaikkan tempo adukan dan kekuatannya. "Aku akan menjadikannya umpan hiu. Atau macan, atau buaya, atau anjing liar!"

Shinji sepertinya mulai kehilangan selera makan karena kini ramen di mangkuk Eijun bentuknya lebih mirip muntahan. "Aku bahkan tidak yakin binatang-binatang itu mau memakannya."

Eijun mendengus gusar. Membayangkan wajah Miyuki Kazuya di dalam mangkuknya dan meluapkan semua kemarahannya ke sana. Ia tidak peduli dengan kenyataan bahwa ini sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak kali terakhir ia bicara dengan Si Keparat itu. Amarah di dadanya masih belum sepenuhnya reda. Eijun bisa bersikap wajar selama jam kuliahnya, mengobrol dengan teman atau yang lain, tapi api kemarahan itu bisa tiba-tiba berkobar lagi dan membuatnya ingin menghancurkan segala hal.

"Mangkukmu akan terbakar sebentar lagi." Shinji berkomentar, Eijun tahu saat ini temannya itu pasti memandangnya dengan tatapan aneh. Sudah tiga hari ia seperti ini, Shinji bahkan telah memaksanya berkali-kali untuk bercerita, tapi Eijun menjadi terlalu emosional tiap kali hendak membuka mulut dan menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu begitu marah?" Shinji menghela napas lelah. "Kau bahkan tidak semarah ini saat bertengkar dengan Azuma-san. Jadi siapa yang membuatmu marah kali ini, Sawamura?"

Eijun mendongak, melayangkan tatapan tajam pada temannya. "Orang ini seribu kali lebih parah dari Azuma-san. Jika dibandingkan dengan orang ini, Azuma-san terlihat seperti malaikat. Kau bisa bayangkan itu? Ya! Si Berengsek ini memang separah itu!"

Hidung Shinji berkerut. "Apa memang separah itu? Kau yakin bukan kau yang terlalu dramatis dan hiperbol?"

Eijun balas mencebik. "Aku yakin Tuhan akan berterima kasih padaku jika aku berhasil membunuhnya. Melenyapkan satu iblis jahat pasti setara dengan menyelamatkan satu juta umat manusia."

"Ha?" Shinji mengangga. "Kau bicara apa, sih?"

Alih-alih menyahut, Eijun justru menyambar bungkusan _wasabi_ di atas meja. Menuang tiga bungkus sekaligus ke dalam mangkuknya, lalu ia menambahkan setengah gelas jus jeruk, _souyu_, bahkan meremas sisa keripik kentangnya dan menaburkannya di atas mangkuk. Eijun mengaduk lagi, lebih beringas.

"Sawamura," Shinji menatap ngeri. "Sebenarnya kau mau membuat apa?"

"Racun." Sahut Eijun spontan. "Kau punya sianida? Serbuk meisu? Potongan silet?"

Shinji menggosok telapak tangan ke masing-masing lengannya, mengusir rasa merinding dan horror yang tiba-tiba mampir. "Kau terlihat seperti psikopat, Sawamura. Hentikan itu."

Eijun mendongak dari mangkuk, cemberut menatap Shinji. "Bukankah seharusnya kau bilang aku keren?" Protesnya tajam, meletakkan sumpit dengan keras di atas meja lalu menghela napas berlebihan. "Aish, Kanemaru Shinji! Adegan ini masuk dalam film _action_ bukannya _horror_!"

Shinji memberinya pandangan kebingungan. "Kau melantur. Oi, sadarlah, aku tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang kau katakan!"

Eijun berdecak, mencondongkan diri ke arah Shinji dan menatap matanya lurus-lurus. "Kau lihat bagaimana mataku tadi? Penuh kebencian, dendam, hasrat kuat untuk melawan balik dan menegakkan keadilan! Kau bisa merasakan aura di sekitarku?" Eijun menggerak-gerakkan tangan di sekeliling tubuhnya. "Di sini, aura gelap yang mengelilingi sekujur tubuhku. Udara menjadi dingin, dan suasana menjadi sangat mencekam! Kau seharusnya bisa merasakannya! Ini bagian terpenting di mana tokoh protagonis terlalu lelah karena disakiti berulang-ulang lalu akhirnya membangkitkan sisi gelap dalam dirinya! Kenapa kau tidak bisa membaca situasi? Aish!"

Shinji menatapnya lama, diam, berkedip, mencoba membaca informasi. Kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Kau paham sekarang?" Eijun bertanya seperti guru yang marah. "Kau sudah mengerti?"

Shinji masih mempertahankan senyum di bibirnya, lalu pemuda itu mengangguk.

"Nah!" Eijun memukul meja dengan penuh semangat. "Itu! Seperti itulah seharusnya teman dari Sawamura Eijun! Tangkas dan cepat tanggap!"

"_Ne_." Shinji menyahut manis, tersenyum lebar lalu menggerakkan tangannya dalam isyarat agar Eijun mendekat. Eijun mendekat dengan heran, berpikir bahwa Shinji mungkin ingin memuji atau membisikkan rencana cemerlang untuknya. Namun pemuda itu justru—

"_ITTA_!"

—menjitak ubun-ubunnya dengan keras.

"OI! Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku!?" Eijun mundur kembali dan melotot marah, mengusap puncak kepalanya yang ngilu. "Itu sakit!"

Shinji justru menggertakkan gigi dan terlihat lebih kesal. "Aku pikir kau adalah yang terbodoh dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui, Sawamura. Ternyata aku salah, aku adalah yang paling bodoh karena masih meladeni kebodohanmu."

Eijun memanyunkan bibir. "Tadi kau mengatakan kalau aku menyeramkan, sekarang kau bilang kalau aku bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak punya pendirian yang tepat sebagai laki-laki? Bukankah kau seharusnya—"

"Yo, Sawamura!"

Eijun nyaris tersedak akibat pukulan keras yang datang terlalu tiba-tiba di balik punggungnya. Sambil meringis, Eijun menoleh. Langsung disambut dengan cengiran lebar dan kekehan tawa melengking yang membuatnya merinding.

"Kyahahaha! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di kampus!"

Eijun membuka mulutnya yang terasa kering, memaksakan cengiran ketika Kuramochi mendorong tubuhnya dan memaksnya bergeser lalu pemuda itu duduk tepat di sebelahnya, merangkulnya nyaris terlalu erat sampai Eijun merasa ia bakal dicekik mati. "Kuramochi-senpai," Eijun menelan ludah. "Apa kabar?"

Kuramochi terkekeh, menepuk-nepuk bahu Eijun dengan keras dan menyatakan bahwa ia dalam keadaan sehat luar biasa. Lalu pemuda itu tersadar ada Shinji duduk di hadapan mereka, terpisah meja. Kuramochi mengulurkan tangan pada pemuda itu dan menyeringai lebar. "Hai, kau temannya Sawamura yang di toilet waktu itu, kan?" Kuramochi memastikan. "Kuramochi Youichi." Ia lanjut memperkenalkan diri.

Shinji berusaha mengusir tampang melongo dari wajahnya dan berdeham kecil lalu menyambut tangan Kuramochi tegas. "Kanemaru Shinji. Salam kenal, Senpai."

"Kuramochi,"

Ketiganya menoleh kompak. Eijun langsung merasakan empedunya bocor dan rasa pahit membanjiri sekujur tubuhnya begitu mendapati sosok Miyuki Kazuya berdiri di dekat Kuramochi. Miyuki membuang napas berat, melirik sekilas padanya yang langsung dibalas dengan tatapan permusuhan telak. Miyuki mengabaikan, kembali menatap Kuramochi. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba lari ke sini?"

Kuramochi berdecak. "Karena aku adalah _senpai_ yang ramah pada _kouhai._ Tidak seperti kau yang dingin, kejam, dan sinis!"

Eijun melihat bagaimana alis Miyuki berkerut tak senang atas bentakan Kuramochi. Kemudian ia merasakan rangkulan Kuramochi mengerat pada bahunya yang membuatnya kembali menoleh pada pemuda itu. "Bukan begitu, Sawamura?"

Eijun secara reflek mendengus kasar, melipat bibirnya menjadi seringai bengkok sebelum mendongak untuk menatap dingin pada Miyuki.

"Whoa, lihat itu! Sepertinya Miyuki memang membuat banyak masalah padamu, huh?"

Eijun tidak menjawab, tapi telapak tangannya mengepal kuat hingga bisa merasakan gerakan denyut nadi di tangannya sendiri.

"_I got it, I got it_." Kata Kuramochi lagi. "Ayo bicara denganku, Sawamura. Kau pasti butuh meluapkannya."

Sebelum Eijun sempat bertanya, Kuramochi sudah menarik tangannya. Berjalan sambil setengah menyeretnya untuk memisahkan diri dan menjauh dari Miyuki dan juga Shinji.

"Aku sudah dengar garis besar ceritanya." Kata Kuramochi begitu mereka memisahkan diri cukup jauh dan duduk saling berhadapan dengan empat keleng soda di atas meja. "Aku bisa maklum kalau kau kesal padanya. Dia memang berengsek."

"_Deshou!?_" Sahut Eijun bersemangat. "Aku benar-benar ingin menjahit mulutnya!"

Kuramochi mengangguk maklum. "Aku sudah bertahun-tahun mengenal Miyuki, tapi kali ini tindakannya padamu benar-benar keterlaluan. Aish! Bahkan mendengarnya saja membuatku ikut malu!"

Eijun mengagguk kuat, ia tidak benar-benar mengerti mengapa Kuramochi ikut kesal, tapi ia menurut saja saat Kuramochi membukakan satu kaleng soda dan mengajaknya bersulang. "Kalau kau ingin mengguburnya, aku yang akan menyiapkan sekop untukmu."

"Dia bahkan menurunkanku di tengah jalan begitu saja."

Kuramochi tersedak. "A-apa!?"

Eijun mengangguk muram dan benci. "Dia menyuruhku turun dari mobilnya begitu saja. Mengusirku keluar setelah semua hal yang dia lakukan. Keterlaluan, kan?"

"Sial!" Kuramochi menggeram. "Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dia bisa sebejat itu."

Eijun mengangguk sepakat. "Tapi aku sedikit lebih baik setelah memberinya jari tengah, membanting dan menendang pintu mobilnya."

Kuramochi berkedip. "Jadi goresan di pintu mobilnya itu ulahmu?"

Eijun mengerjap kaget. "Mobilnya sampai tergores?" Ia melotot tak percaya. "Aku tidak sadar aku menendang sekeras itu."

"Yeah, pintu mobilnya memang tergores. Meski tidak terlalu parah, tapi aku tahu betul Miyuki paling tidak suka ada lecet atau baret sepele di mobil kesayangannya."

Eijun menelan ludah, mendadak gugup. "Dia marah?"

Kuramochi menggeleng. "Itulah yang membuatku heran. Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat kesal dan hanya memandangi goresan itu sekilas, lalu berkata bahwa ada anak anjing yang mengamuk di dekat mobilnya."

"Anak anjing!?" Pekik Eijun tak percaya. "Dia menyebutku anak anjing!?"

"_Calm down, boy_." Kuramochi berusaha bicara dengan tenang, memberi Eijun tepukan ringan di bahunya. "Ku rasa sebaiknya kau simpan nomorku, sewaktu-waktu kalau kau butuh bantuan untuk menghadapi Miyuki, aku akan usahakan datang secepat mungkin."

Dan dengan begitu, satu nomor masuk mengisi daftar kontak di ponsel Eijun dengan nama _Kuramochi-senpai._

**…**

Kazuya duduk berhadapan dengan Kanemaru dalam situasi canggung. Kuramochi sudah membawa kabur Sawamura selama sepuluh menit dan belum ada tanda-tanda mereka akan kembali. Entah apa saja yang kedua orang itu bicarakan, Kazuya hanya punya firasat buruk tentangnya.

Kanemaru berdeham kecil, membuat Kazuya menatap pemuda berpotongan rambut semi cepak itu dengan alis terangkat samar. Kanemaru tersenyum tipis, tampak sopan dan ramah. "Aku tidak punya maksud tertentu, tapi aku rasa perlu memberitahu Miyuki-senpai bahwa sikap dan sifat Sawamura memang agak tidak biasa yang seringkali membuat orang kesal."

Kazuya mengangkat alis tinggi. "Maksudnya?"

"Dia impulsif, super naif, banyak omong, keras kepala dan berisik." Kanemaru menarik napas dan menghembuskannya cepat, menatap Kazuya dan tersenyum dengan jujur. "Tapi sebenarnya itu semua karena dia terlalu polos dan jujur. Apapun yang Sawamura katakan, dia tidak punya maksud untuk menyinggung atau melukai perasaan orang lain secara sengaja. Kecuali, jika sebelumnya ia dipancing lebih dulu atau ada yang memicu kemarahannya. Sawamura juga punya rasa kepedulian yang tinggi dan tidak akan tahan jika ada seseorang dihina atau direndahkan di depan matanya. Kepedulian dan kemurnian hatinya itu membuatnya lebih sering terlihat bodoh." Kanemaru mendengus, tersenyum geli. "Tapi sebenarnya, saat kita benar-benar mengenal Sawamura, mustahil untuk membencinya."

Kazuya mencerna satu demi satu perkataan Kanemaru dalam kepalanya. Semua tentang Sawamura yang diungkapkan oleh Kanemaru terdengar seperti kejujuran dan tidak dibuat-buat.

"Kelihatannya kalian cukup dekat sampai kau bisa mendeskripsikan pribadinya seperti itu."

Kanemaru berkedip. "Ah, itu karena aku sudah nyaris satu tahun tinggal dengannya."

"Kau _roommate_nya?"

"Yep." Sahut Kanemaru lugas. "Tapi mulai bulan depan aku tidak akan jadi _roommate _Sawamura lagi." Kanemaru menghela napas. "Sejujurnya ini membuatku agak resah harus meninggalkannya karena anak itu benar-benar jagonya membuat masalah."

"Dia pasti bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Kata Kazuya bahkan sebelum sempat berpikir. Kanemaru menatapnya terbengong, dan Kazuya sendiri mencoba untuk tidak tampak bodoh karena ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. "Maksudku, meskipun dia kena banyak masalah, dia punya banyak teman di sekelilingnya yang akan selalu membantu, bukan begitu?"

Kanemaru mengangguk dan tersenyum positif. "Ya, kurasa begitu."

Kazuya akhirnya menghembusakan napas yang entah sejak kapan ditahannya. Ia menunduk kecil, mendapati semangkuk hidangan aneh tersaji di atas meja. Alisnya berkerut, mata memincing mencoba mengenali jenis makanan apa yang ada di dalam mangkuk. Menyerah,Kazuya akhirnya menoleh pada kanemaru. "Ini apa?"

"Oh." Kanemaru tersenyum miring. "Itu milik Sawamura."

"Jenis makanan apa ini?"

Kanemaru tertawa kecil. "Sebelumnya itu adalah semangkuk ramen. Tapi dia telah mengubahnya jadi racun mematikan. Dia terus mengaduk-aduk ramennya sampai menjadi bubur sambil mengumpat dan merapalkan kutukan tiada henti. Lalu dia mulai mencampurkan macam-macam hal ke dalamnya." Kanemaru bergidik. "Itu pasti senjata pembunuh massal."

Kazuya mengolah informasi itu dalam otaknya. Sensasi geli mekar dan menyebar di dasar perut hingga membentuk jalur naik sampai ke bibirnya. Tanpa sadar, ia tersenyum sambil menatap mangkuk di hadapannya.

**…**

"Sebenarnya apa maumu!?" Eijun berbalik, menggerang habis kesabaran sambil memelototi Miyuki Kazuya yang terus mengikutinya sejak ia keluar dari kelas.

Miyuki tidak menyahut, bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Ekspresinya tetap datar dan terkontrol dengan baik, berdiri di sana dengan pose model _fashion show_.

Eijunmemberi pemuda itu tatapan setajam silet. "Cepat katakan apa maumu dan berhentilah membuntutiku! Keberadaanmu di sekitarku membuatku merasa sedang diikuti malaikat maut! Teman-temanku bahkan jadi segan mendekat karena kau memancarkan aura senioritas tinggi!"

Miyuki tetap tidak menjawab. Bahkan sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh, merasa bersalah, atau menunjukkan reaksi lainnya. Lagi-lagi, Eijun merasa seperti radio rusak yang bicara sendirian. Eijun mendengus tak habis pikir, mengambil tiga langkah mendekat pada Miyuki dan mendongak sedikit agar mata mereka bisa saling bertatapan.

"Cepat katakan apa keperluanmu, Miyuki Kazuya! Atau aku akan melaporkanmu dengan tuduhan menguntit!"

Miyuki pada akhirnya menunjukkan sebuah reaksi. Dengusan napas yang tampak seperti hinaan konyol seakan kata-kata Eijun barusan adalah lelucon yang buruk. "Aku sangat terkesan dengan imajenasimu, Sawamura."

"Lantas apa? Kau terus mengikutiku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa! Itu menguntit namanya!"

Miyuki kelihatan tertekan dan ingin lari dari sutuasi ini. "Aku juga tidak suka ini, oke?" Rahangnya mengetat. "Kuramochi yang memaksaku melakukan ini."

"Kuramochi-senpai?" Sahut Eijun tak percaya. "Buat apa dia menyuruhmu membuntutiku?"

Miyuki sepertinya tidak suka dengan cara bagaimana Eijun menyebutnya membuntuti. Pemuda itu membuang muka singkat, mengumpat kecil lalu menghela napas kasar sebelum kembali bertatapan dengan Eijun. "Katanya aku mungkin harus bicara padamu soal kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu."

Eijun mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Kau… mau minta ganti rugi karena aku membuat mobilmu tergores?"

Miyuki memaksakan senyuman, tampak kaku dan getir di bibirnya. "Bukan." Ia menyahut singkat yang nyaris terdengar ketus. "Dia bilang apa yang kulakukan padamu tempo hari mungkin sudah keterlaluan dan membuatmu kesal, marah, tidak nyaman, atau apalah. Dia mengancam dan mendesakku untuk bicara padamu dan… _well_, melakukan tindakan perbaikan yang mungkin bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik dan sebagainya. Juga, mungkin sudah saatnya aku berhenti menambah daftar musuh atau orang-orang yang membenciku." Miyuki menghela napas, mengangkat bahunya. "Jadi, kalau ada yang kau butuhkan sekarang atau apapun, aku akan berusaha membuatnya lebih mudah sebagai timbangan kebaikan dalam presentase seimbang atas apa yang kulakukan tempo hari padamu. Kau tahu, menambahkan lebih banyak air bersih agar kotorannya terangkat ke permukaan dan pada akhirnya bisa hilang… begitulah. Jadi, apa ada yang kau inginkan?"

Eijun tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya coba dikatakan oleh Miyuki. Kenapa pemuda itu bicara berputar-putar? Jadi Eijun hanya memiringkan kepala, berkedip-kedip memandanginya dan mencoba memaksa otaknya untuk bekerja. Beberapa menit, Miyuki seolah menantikan dengan tak sabar namun memaksakan diri untuk tetap berdiri di depan Eijun. Rahangnya terkatup keras, dan matanya seakan memaksa Eijun untuk tidak bertanya lagi. Namun tetap saja… "Aku tidak mengerti." Sahut Eijun pasrah.

Miyuki terlihat seakan dipaksa menelan racun. "Aku sudah menjelaskannya dengan cara yang paling sederhana. Kenapa kau masih tidak mengerti?"

"Kenapa kau jadi sewot!?" Sahut Eijun galak. "Kau bicara berbelit-belit! Katakan saja langsung ke intinya!"

Miyuki membuang napas berat. "Aku bicara soal kesalahan yang mungkin kulakukan padamu tempo hari. Aku sedang mencoba mencaritahu apa yang kau butuhkan agar bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku."

Kali ini, Eijun memilih diam sejenak dan membaca situasi dengan lebih cermat. Satu pemikiran melintas di benaknya. Dengan pelipis berkerut dan alis mengernyit ragu, Eijun menatap penuh kesangsian pada Miyuki. "Kau… sedang berusaha minta maaf padaku?"

Ekspresi yang dibuat Miyuki terlihat seakan barusaja menelan tikus. Garis-garis di seputar bibirnya berkedut kaku dan tak wajar. "Terserah kalau mau menganggapnya begitu." Katanya, lalu mengalihkan tatapan ke arah lain.

"Hah?" Eijun sukses mengangga tak percaya. "Itu caramu minta maaf?" Pekiknya kaget. "Kau bahkan tidak mengucapkan kata _maaf_ sama sekali. Kau justru bicara berputar-putar dan membawa-bawa timbangan kebaikan segala!"

Miyuki meminjit pelipisnya, menarik napas dan membuangnya cepat, kelihatannya sedang berusaha untuk sabar. "Aku tidak terbiasa dengan situasi ini, oke?"

"Maksudnya kau tidak terbiasa minta maaf lebih dulu?"

Miyuki tak menyahut, tapi juga tak menunjukkan reaksi bantahan. Hal yang sukses membuat Eijun membeliak tak percaya. _"Are you kidding me!?_ Dengan semua kepribadian absurd dan kebangasatanmu itu, kau tidak pernah minta maaf lebih dulu!?"

"Aku selalu dimaklumi. Orang-orang biasanya mengemis untuk bisa dekat denganku, jadi apapun yang kulakukan, mereka akan menerimanya."

Eijun mengangga selebar tiga jari. "Kau pasti bercanda…"

"Aku tidak bercanda."

"Kapan terakhir kali kau bilang maaf pada orang lain?" Cecar Eijun penasaran, ia bahkan sudah lupa dengan rasa kesalnya pada Miyuki. Kini ia sangat prihatin pada pemuda menyedihkan yang tak bisa bilang maaf.

"Tidak ingat."

Eijun menggeleng dan terbengong. "Berapa usiamu sekarang?"

"Dua puluh satu."

"Kau dua puluh satu tahun dan tidak bisa bilang maaf!? Astaga, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!" Eijun mendadak bersemangat. Tangannya bergerak untuk menepuk-nepuk bahu Miyuki dan memberinya tatapan perlindungan. "Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu. Aku akan mengajarimu caranya minta maaf. Aku lumayan jago membuat orang marah, jadi aku berpengalaman dalam urusan ini. Kau akan belajar pada orang yang tepat."

**…**

Kazuya duduk di kursi belajarnya sambil mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Sawamura Eijun dengan mata teguh penuh pendirian, kekuatan antusiasme yang melekat memenuhi ekspresinya, juga cara bagaimana pemuda itu memaksa Kazuya terus mengulang permohonan maaf secara berkala, dilengkapi dengan nada suara khusus, tatapan mata, bahkan garis ekspresi penyesalan dan permohonan. Rasanya Kazuya bagai dilatih berakting.

_Ekspresimu terlihat tidak ikhlas! Kau sedang minta maaf, kenapa kau terlihat tertekan begitu, sih? _Sawamura bersungut menatapnya, menyilang tangan di depan dada dengan tatapan angkuh seakan ia ahli segalanya. _Buatlah ekspresi menyesal, bersalah, dan menderita! Kau harus bisa menarik rasa iba! _Ia ceramah dengan heboh sambil membuat gestur-gestur aneh dengan kedua tangannya. Tampaknya sama sekali tidak peduli mereka sedang di halaman kampus dan beberapa orang memandangi mereka dengan ekspresi aneh.

_Latih dirimu di depan cermin. Kau harus latihan setiap pagi dan malam sebelum tidur. Tiga hari kedepan, datanglah padaku dan coba minta maaf, aku akan menilai perkembanganmu_. Adalah bagaimana akhirnya Sawamura menyerah dan mengizinkan Kazuya pergi. Dia bahkan menggerutu seakan Kazuya anak kecil yang sulit diajari, terus menerus bergumam soal Miyuki Kazuya yang payah dan menyedihkan.

Dan di sinilah Kazuya sekarang, duduk bersandar setelah selesai mengerjakan semua _paper_nya, mendengus geli mengingat tingkah pemuda bermata secemerlang emas dua puluh empat karat itu. Bahkan sampai detik ini, Kazuya belum juga berhasil meluruskan kesalah pahaman Kuramochi karena temannya itu justru sibuk mendorongnya untuk meminta maaf pada bocah sembilan belas tahun bernama Sawamura Eijun.

Kazuya menghembuskan napas panjang, matanya terpaku pada laci meje belajarnya. Teringat beberapa hari yang lalu ia memasukkan berkas dari Kuramochi ke dalam sana. Berkas yang sama sekali belum dibaca atau disentuhnya pasca dipindahkan ke dalam laci. Kini, sebuah hasrat tak masuk akal menyelinap ke otaknya, mendorong motoriknya untuk membuka laci itu dan membaca isi berkas tentang Sawamura.

_Name: _Sawamura Eijun_ (__沢村栄純__)  
Gender: Male  
Birth :Nagano, 15 May  
Height/weigh: 175cm/65 kg  
Blood type: O  
Hair: Brunette  
Eyes: Golden brown  
Parents: Sawamura Keiji & Sawamura Riku  
Gramp: Sawamura Eitoku  
Siblings: -  
twitter: eijuntheace_  
Instagram: eijun_sawamura_

Kazuya mengangkat alis, tak dapat menahan hasrat untuk tersenyum karena Kuramochi bahkan mencantumkan akun sosial media Sawamura. Seberapa banyak temannya itu mencari tahu tentang anak ini, huh? Ia membuka lembar kedua berisi riwayat pendidikan Sawamura.

_Akagi Elementary School, Akagi Junior High School and go to Matsumoto Agatagaoka High School __**after refused a scholarship from Inashiro Industrial, Tokyo**_**. **

Kazuya tersedak seketika. Melebarkan mata dan membaca ulang. _Inashiro? Benarkah ini?_ Apa Kuramochi bermaksud mengerjainya? Untuk apa Inashiro jauh-jauh ke Nagano dan menawari orang seperti Sawamura beasiswa?

_Sport track scholarship, Baseball. _

Kali ini Kazuya tersedak keras. _Baseball, katanya!?_ Ia buru-buru membalik sampai ke halaman bakat _baseball _Sawamura yang telah diberi tanda oleh Kuramochi.

_Position: Pitcher  
Throws: left  
Bast: left  
Style: Southpaw  
Skills: Cutter, cutter kai, 2-seam fastball, split-finger fastball, circle change-up, palmball, numbers_

Alis Kazuya berkerut, di bagian bawah terdapat keterangan bahwa Sawamura memiliki belasan variasi lemparan berbeda untuk _numbers. _Kuramochi tidak mencantumkannya secara jelas dan merinci, justru menyelipkan paragraf lain sebagai catatan untuk Kazuya.

_NB: Aku tahu kau akan terkejut membaca ini. Dia menolak beasiswa ke Inashiro! Bayangkan itu! Bocah ini punya banyak kejutan! Sedikit sekali informasi soal lemparan nomornya, tapi ini menarik, bukan? Kyahaha, aku tahu akan penasaran soal ini XD_

Kazuya mendengus geli. Entah Kuramochi punya maksud apa, tapi kali ini Kazuya mulai mencoba membayangkan Sawamura berdiri di atas _mound_ dengan seragam _baseball _juga mata sekeras besi menghadapi pemukul di depannya. Dan Kazuya mendapati dirinya tersenyum ketika membayangkan bahwa dirinyalah yang berjongkok sebagai _catcher_ untuk Sawamura.

**…**

"Kau tidak minta latihan tambahan hari ini?"

Eijun menoleh. Chris berdiri di sampingnya dengan alis mata terangkat tipis dan rasa penasaran yang lebih besar tak terucap di bibirnya. Pemuda blasteran itu masih memakai seragam taekwondo lengkap, dengan handuk kecil menggantung di bahu kiri, rambut jatuh menutupi sebagian dahi yang membuatnya tampak jauh lebih santai dan lebih muda.

Eijun menggeleng tipis, melenturkan bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman mengembang hingga deret giginya muncul sebagai cengiran. "Aku mau sekali." Ia mengaku pada Chris. "Tapi aku ada janji hari ini. Jadi, dengan segala hormat, Chris-senpai, tolong berikan aku latihan tambahan di lain hari!"

"Kau tidak perlu membungkuk." Chris, seperti biasa, akan selalu memegang sebelah bahunya tiap kali Eijun mengatakan keinginannya dengan penuh semangat serta sopan santun berlebih.

Eijun menjawab Chris dengan cengiran lebar, lalu kembali berpaling untuk menyelesaikan sisa perkerjaannya. Melipat seragam taekwondonya dan menjejalkannya ke ransel.

"Janji penting?" Tanya Chris lagi, "Kau bahkan sudah berganti baju."

Eijun memakai _backpack_ di sebelah bahu, menghadap Chris dan menghela napas kecil. "Tidak juga." Ia menjawab, alisnya berkerut samar ketika mencoba membayangkan sejauh apa Miyuki dan permintaan maafnya berkembang dalam tiga hari. "Aku hanya perlu memastikan sesuatu."

Chris menggumam dan mengangguk. Eijun memakai kesempatan itu untuk merogoh ponsel dari saku jinsnya, melihat bahwa ia masih punya dua puluh menit sebelum tiba pada waktu yang telah dijanjikan untuk bertemu Miyuki. Perutnya bergetar tipis dan membuat Eijun berpikir untuk mampir sebentar ke cafetaria dan membeli roti.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?"

"He?"

"Soal _roommate_." Chris mengingatkan, tersenyum. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ah," Eijun mengatupkan bibir dengan senyuman kaku, menggigit ujung lidahnya untuk mengusir rasa tak biasa yang bergerak di perutnya. "A-aku belum… maksudku, itu akan sangat bagus jika bersama Chris-senpai, tapi rasanya… umm… ugh…" Eijun menyerah, merutuk dalam hati lalu menunduk memandangi ujung sepatunya. "_Maaf_."

"Jangan memaksakan diri. Ambil waktu sebanyak apapun yang kau butuhkan dan kau bisa menghubungiku begitu yakin dengan jawabanmu."

_Seharusnya aku bisa menjawab dengan mudah_, Eijun membatin. Chris begitu baik padanya, dan tidak ada hal yang perlu dicemaskan. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk sepakat? Apa karena Eijun dibayang-bayangi pemikiran bahwa ia hanya akan sangat bergantung pada Chris? Ketika Eijun mencoba berpikir lebih jauh untuk menemukan jawaban, sebuah suara muncul meneriakkan namanya.

"Sawamura!"

Eijun dan Chris sama-sama menoleh. Takatsu berdiri di dekat pintu ruang ganti, sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari Chris juga ada di sana. Pemuda itu membungkuk kecil pada Chris sebagai sapaan sopan dan kembali menoleh pada Eijun.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada yang mencarimu." Pemuda itu menjawab, memberi isyarat dengan dagunya. "Dia di depan pintu masuk."

Kening Eijun berkerut, buru-buru menutup loker. "Aku duluan, Chris-senpai." Ia membungkuk lagi pada Chris dan tersenyum. "Aku akan usahakan memberi jawaban secepatnya!"

Chris mengangguk tipis. "Hati-hati kalau begitu."

Eijun mengangguk mantap, tersenyum lebar sekali lagi dan berjalan sedikit terburu menuju pintu masuk _dojo_. Lantas, mengernyit tak percaya ketika melihat Miyuki Kazuya sudah berdiri di sana, bersandar pada dinding dengan sebelah tangan berada di dalam saku celana dan tangan lainnya memainkan ponsel.

"Ngapain kau di sini?"

Miyuki berpaling padanya, meniti penampilannya sejenak, lalu menatapnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kau sudah ganti baju?"

Eijun ganti memandangi penampilannya. Celana jins abu-abu, _polo shirt_ putih dengan aksen garis hitam-merah pada bagian ujung lengan dan kerahnya. "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Ini pakaianku sejak pagi."

Miyuki menghela napas. "Maksudku ganti dari seragam taekwondomu, _Bakamura_."

"Jangan panggil aku Bakamura!" Protes Eijun tak terima. "Tentu saja aku sudah ganti, latihanku sudah selesai. Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Aku di sini untuk menunggumu. Kau ingat kita punya urusan, kan?"

"Tentu saja ingat!" Kelekar Eijun sewot, menyilang defensif kedua lengan di depan dada. "Masih dua puluh menit lagi, dan aku tidak meminta bertemu di sini!"

"Lima belas." Kata Miyuki, menunjuk pada jam tangan mahal yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Lima belas menit." Ia mengoreksi. "Aku sengaja ke sini karena takut kau lupa. Siapa tahu saja kau terlalu asyik _latihan pribadi_ sampai lupa bahwa seorang pemuda tampan dan baik hati sedang menunggumu di loby kampus."

Eijun menyipitkan mata tak mengerti, tapi ia merasa Miyuki sedang menyelipkan makna ganda dalam kalimatnya. "Kenapa aku merasa kau antusias sekali untuk bertemu denganku?"

"Kenapa aku merasa khayalanmu semakin tidak masuk akal?" Ia menatap bosan. "Kau yang memaksaku, kau ingat? Aku hanya ingin perkara ini cepat selesai."

Memang benar Eijun yang memaksa Miyuki tiga hari lalu untuk berlatih minta maaf dan menemuinya lagi hari ini. Eijun sebenarnya tidak mengharapkan pemuda itu menepati janji atau menuruti kemauannya, tapi nyatanya Miyuki sungguh datang. "Oke." Eijun menyahut pendek. "Kalau begitu tunjukkan hasil latihanmu tiga hari ini."

"Di sini?"

"Yap. Cepat ulangi permohonan maafmu padaku."

"Tidak." Miyuki menggeleng tegas. "Tidak di sini, ayo cari tempat lain."

Eijun merengut tajam. "Lakukan saja di sini sekarang, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Tidak, Sawamura. Kita butuh tempat yang lebih privasi."

"Kau hanya mau minta maaf, bukan mau mengajukan lamaran pernikahan! Kenapa harus privasi!?"

Miyuki tersedak, dan Eijun baru tersadar betapa konyol kata-katanya barusan. Kini rasa hangat merambat ke wajahnya, menjadi panas asing yang membuatnya tak betah menatap langsung ke mata Miyuki.

Seseorang berdeham. Eijun dan Miyuki menoleh bersamaan. Chris berdiri di dekat pintu, menatap dengan alis terangkat penasaran. "Jadi kalian berdua mengaku tidak saling kenal minggu lalu, tapi sudah cukup akrab hari ini hingga melakukan obrolan seru dan ditonton banyak orang?"

Eijun mengerjap, melirik ke balik bahu Chris. Anggota klub taekwondo lain yang masih berada di dalam _dojo_ kini menatap ke arah mereka dengan rasa penasaran yang berusaha disamarkan. _Oh, ya ampun. Sejak kapan mereka memperhatikan? _

"Hai, Chris." Suara Miyuki. Pemuda itu menyapa ringan diiringi lambaian kecil.

"Miyuki." Chris balas menyapa, mengangguk tipis sebagai respon lanjutan. "Aneh sekali rasanya melihatmu ke sini bukan untuk menemuiku."

Eijun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Tatapan penasaran Chris mengusiknya, tapi yang lebih mengusiknya adalah cara bagaimana bibir Miyuki miring dan terangkat dalam senyuman asing nan misterius yang membuat Eijun resah karena mendapat firasat menggelisahkan bahwa pemuda itu sedang menyusun rencana licik di dalam kepalanya.

"Yeah," Senyum Miyuki belum memudar. "Aku punya kepentingan dengan salah satu _kouhai_-mu." Ia mengucapkan kata _kouhai_ seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang berbahaya. "Ah, atau harus kusebut _hoobae_?"

Eijun merinding tanpa alasan yang pasti. Ia melihat bagaimana Chris merespon kata-kata Miyuki dengan senyuman otomatis dan gelengan samar. "Keduanya sama saja." Jawab Chris, lalu beralih padanya. "Seseorang menjadi sangat pendiam di sini."

Eijun tersedak kecil, buru-buru menggeleng. "Aku hanya merasa tidak enak karena mungkin telah berisik dan mengganggu anggota lain yang masih di ruangan. Ugh, maafkan aku!"

"_Sure you are_." Chris menyetujui dengan suara pelan namun cukup untuk membuat Eijun melebarkan mata menatapnya. Dari sisi lain, ia bisa melihat Miyuki menahan tawa. "Kau selalu berisik, kau tahu? Bicara dengan keras dan meneriakkan apapun yang ada di dalam kepalamu."

Eijun menolak gagasan memalukan bahwa kini wajahnya memerah. Chris belum pernah menggodanya seperti ini. Biasanya seniornya itu akan selalu menyikapi kepanikannya dengan tenang dan mengatakan hal-hal positif untuk mendorong kepercayaan dirinya. Tapi sekarang kenapa…

"Itulah ciri khasmu." Kata Chris lagi, matanya berganti dengan tatapan yang jauh lebih ramah. "Kau selalu berhasil membuat orang lain kesal, namun tak pernah bisa membencimu."

Selama beberapa saat, Eijun merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Senyum samar Chris menjelma menjadi garis abadi. Dan Eijun diam-diam menghapal cara bagaimana Chris tersenyum seperti itu tiap kali ia terlalu berisik, melakukan hal bodoh, mengatakan hal aneh, atau meminta latihan tambahan dengan begitu keras kepala. Eijun menghapal bahwa setelah senyum itu, Chris biasanya akan melayangkan tangannya ke kepala Eijun dan mengusap rambutnya dengan cara yang menyenangkan. Tangan Chris memang sudah setengah melayang ke puncak kepala Eijun, tapi suara deham keras dari Miyuki berhasil membuat Chris menurunkan tangannya kembali.

Miyuki menatap Chris, memberikan senyuman tipis pada sudut bibirnya. "Mungkin aku juga salah karena memancing Sawamura berteriak dan membuat keributan." Ia angkat bahu. "Kalau begitu sebaiknya kami pergi dari sini sebelum Sawamura membuat keributan yang lebih parah." Ia menyeringai, "Aku pinjam _dongsaeng_-mu ini sebentar, Chris."

Selanjutnya yang Eijun tahu adalah dorongan kecil di balik punggungnya. Telapak tangan Miyuki menempel di sana dan menggiringnya meninggalkan ruangan taekwondo. Eijun baru mengerjap sadar ketika Miyuki menyalakan mesin mobil. Bekedip dan menoleh ke sana ke mari seakan ia baru terbangun dari tidur siang.

"Hah? Tunggu. Kenapa? Apa itu tadi?" Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang hendak ditanyakan.

"Kau sudah menerima ajakan Chris? Soal _roommate_, maksudku."

Eijun berkedip lagi, bingung. "_Roommate_… Chris-senpai…belum…"

Mungkin Eijun bermimpi, tapi ia melihat senyum kemenangan di bibir Miyuki. "Kau sudah makan?"

"Hah?"

"_Well, whatever_. Sepertinya kau juga tidak akan menolak kalau soal makan."

"Hah?" Eijun tidak tahu berapa banyak ia mengucapkan kata itu setiap kali bersama Miyuki. Mungkin kalau ia mati, kata itu akan tertulis di nisannya; _Sawamura Eijun—Hah?_

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu dan duduklah dengan manis." Miyuki menyeringai tipis, dan sebelum Eijun sempat memproses segalanya dengan baik, mobil Miyuki melaju meninggalkan area parkir.

**…**

_Hakushu_. Miyuki membawa Eijun ke restoran Hakushu di Shibuya. Eijun berusaha melenyapkan gambaran memalukan bawa air liurnya menetes ketika menyadari fakta itu. Eijun pribadi pernah berkunjung ke restoran ini sebanyak tiga kali, dan ia tidak akan lupa bagaimana rasanya.

"Kau suka daging?"

_Pertanyaan bodoh_, Eijun membatin dalam hati. Untuk apa Miyuki bertanya saat mereka sudah melangkahkan kaki ke dalam. Hidung Eijun bahkan telah dimanjakan dengan aroma _teppayaki_ yang membuat perutnya menjerit-jerit. Jika Miyuki sampai membatalkan rencana ini, Eijun akan membantingnya ke lantai.

"Sepertinya kau suka." Miyuki tersenyum, Hampir terasa seperti ia berhasil memastikan sesuatu yang telah diduganya. Eijun memandang berkeliling, mendapati fakta bahwa tempat ini ramai, dan ia tidak berhasil menemukan meja kosong.

"Tenang saja," Miyuki meletakkan telapak tangan di punggung Eijun lagi, menggiringnya ke salah satu kursi "Aku sudah memesan reservasi."

Eijun melongo. _Bagaimana bisa dia membaca pikiranku?_

"Karena otakmu trasparan." Sahut Miyuki lagi seolah benar-benar dapat menebak isi pikirannya. Hal itu membuat Eijun penasaran apakah benar yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa sepasang _soulmate_ akan bisa membaca pikiran satu sama lain? Lalu kenapa hanya Miyuki yang bisa melakukan kemampuan itu? Apapun yang ada di kepala Miyuki, apapun yang pemuda itu pikirkan, Eijun tak bisa menebaknya.

Jadi begitu mereka duduk berhadapan di meja reservasi Miyuki, Eijun tak langsung memesan. Ia duduk dengan tegak, menatap Miyuki lekat-lekat. Mencoba untuk fokus dan membaca isi kepala pemuda berkacamata itu. _Benar, fokus! Baca pikirannya. Baca pikirannya. Cobalah lihat apa yang dia pikirkan…_

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Miyuki ganti memandangnya dengan mata menyipit. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Ha!" Eijun membuang napas keras. "Jadi kau tidak benar-benar bisa membaca pikiranku!"

Miyuki memutar bola mata. "Cepat pesan saja makananmu, Sawamura."

Eijun memesan, mengabaikan ketika Miyuki diam-diam menyembunyikan tawa di balik punggung tangannya saat Eijun memesan banyak sekali porsi daging. Terserah Miyuki mau berpikir apa. Restoran ini menyediakan daging Kobe kualitas terbaik! Kenapa juga Eijun perlu menahan diri?

"Kau belum benar-benar minta maaf padaku, Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun berkata ketika menantikan pesanan mereka tiba. Selama beberapa saat, rasanya ia sempat melihat wajah Miyuki berubah abu-abu. Namun pemuda itu kembali memasang senyum manipulatifnya.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengucapkan namaku dengan cara seperti itu?"

"Huh? Seperti apa?"

"Menyebutkan keseluruhan nama lengkapku." Miyuki menjawab. "Itu sedikit aneh."

Eijun mengerucutkan bibir. "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu seperti apa?" Tudingnya, mendengus dengan kasar lalu mengetukkan jarinya ke meja. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Kau bisa memanggilku _Senpai_, aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu. Dan tidak, aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan. Aku hanya bertanya karena penasaran."

"Kelakuanmu tidak pantas disebut _senpai_." Eijun menyahut spontan. "Tapi mungkin aku akan memikirkannya jika kau minta maaf dengan benar padaku."

**…**

Kazuya menarik napas, membuangnya perlahan. Tangannya mengepal di bawah meja. Ada suatu dorongan kuat yang menekan perutnya. Kegelisahan di balik punggungnya menjelma menjadi hawa setajam es yang memaksanya membeku kelu tanpa kata.

_Aku hanya perlu minta maaf_, Kazuya meyakinkan dirinya. Ini tidak akan sulit, ia bahkan sudah berlatih. Kazuya hanya perlu melakukan ini agar Kuramochi berhenti menceramahinya atau mengancam memberitahu ibunya bahwa Kazuya memperlakukan _soulmate_nya dengan sangat buruk. Satu tarikan napas panjang, Kazuya menetapkan niat, mengambil pijakan di pangkal lidahnya.

"Aku minta maaf, Sawamura." Kazuya menatap ke mata Sawamura, mencoba mengusir getar asing yang datang dan memaksanya terpukau pada kilau emas di mata itu.

"Aku minta maaf soal kata-kataku padamu tempo hari. Itu keterlaluan. Aku hanya menyimpulkan sesukaku dan menuduhmu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak kau lakukan. Aku mengaku salah."

Selama beberapa saat, Sawamura sama sekali tidak merespon. Ekspresinya tetap datar, tidak terbaca, hal yang membuat keresahan Kazuya bermekaran dan mulai membayangkan bahwa Sawamura akan meminta permintaan maafnya diremidial. Namun, setelah keheningan canggung itu tahu-tahu mata Sawamura berbinar-binar. Aura di sekitarnya berubah ceria, dan Kazuya sekan bisa melihat bintang-bintang imajiner berkerlip di matanya.

"Whoa!" Sawamura berseru. "Aku benar-benar mengajarimu dengan baik! Yang tadi itu nyaris sempurna! Rasanya kau benar-benar menyesal dan berniat minta maaf padaku! Aku sampai sempat tersentuh, hahaha!"

Kazuya berkedip, _apa katanya?_

Sawamura masih tersenyum lebar. "Kau murid yang membanggakan, Miyuki Kazuya!" Pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu bahkan berdiri dari kursinya, mencondongkan diri ke arah Kazuya untuk memberi tepukan keras di bahunya. "_Otsukare_!"

Kazuya nyaris melongo.

Sawamura kembali duduk di kursinya. Senyumnya belum memudar, dan ia tampak sangat muda ketika tersenyum seperti itu. Kini Kazuya bisa menebak mungkin senyum itu adalah salah satu alasan seorang Takigawa Chris Yuu tertarik padanya. Lantas Kazuya menggeleng cepat, buat apa dia memikirkan itu?

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?"

"Tentu!" Sahut Sawamura lugas. "Sebenarnya aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Sejak kau sudah punya niat untuk datang padaku dan minta maaf, meski kau juga dipaksa Kuramochi-_senpai_ dan wajahmu kelihatan tertekan, tapi setidaknya kau sudah berusaha, kan? Aku orang yang sederhana, Miyuki Kazuya. Aku akan menghargai usaha setiap orang."

Kazuya tertegun, lama. Kata-kata Sawamura memantul-mantul dalam pikirannya. Mengurai menjadi benang-benang yang merajut sebuah kesimpulan. Selanjutnya ia mendengus, merasa konyol. Jadi untuk apa ia berlatih di depan cermin selama tiga hari kalau ternyata anak ini sudah memaafkannya? Andai pesanan mereka tidak datang saat itu, Kazuya pasti sudah memutuskan untuk pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkan Sawamura karena terlampau kesal.

Pada akhirnya mereka makan bersama. Kazuya sama sekali tidak berniat memperhatikan Sawamura, mencuri pandang, bahkan melirikpun tidak, tapi pemuda itu benar-benar tak bisa membuatnya duduk dan makan dengan tenang karena binar-binar di matanya setiap kali menyuap daging bagaikan kebahagiaan seolah dia memenangkan pertandingan kelas dunia. Kedua pipiya membulat penuh, dan Sawamura bahkan tidak peduli dengan remah-remah makanan yang menempel di bibir atau pipinya. Dia makan seperti anak kecil, seharusnya itu membuat Kazuya merasa jijik. Namun pada kenyataannya Kazuya justru tersenyum dan merasa terhibur.

Kazuya tidak tahu berapa potong _teppayaki_ yang sudah Sawamura habiskan ketika akhirnya pemuda itu berhenti mengunyah dan menatap Kazuya dengan kerutan samar di sekitar pelipisnya. "Kanda Yurina." Kata Sawamura. "Aku ingat namanya karena ibuku nyaris menonton semua drama dan filmnya. Dia seorang aktris senior, kan?"

Kazuya berusaha membaca ekspresi di wajah Sawamura, menelusiri motif tersembunyi, atau apapun. Tapi wajahnya bersih dan bahkan hanya dilapisi rasa penasaran yang begitu samar. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membahasnya?"

Alis Sawamura merengut tajam ke dalam seakan ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu di dalam kepalanya. "Aku melihatnya muncul. Kau tahu, saat di toilet… saat aku menatapmu dan kepalaku terasa meledak, aku melihat gambar acak di dalam kepalaku. Aku yakin itu sebagian dari memorimu. Dan wanita itu ada di sana, kau dulu sering melihatnya, kau menontonnya saat muncul di televisi, kau membaca artikel tetangnya dalam majalah. Apa dia idola masa kecilmu?"

Kazuya mengambil jeda untuk diam selama beberapa saat, menghela napas, meletakkan sumpitnya di atas mangkuk nasi lalu menggeleng. "Dia ibuku."

Kazuya menduga Sawamura bakal mengeluarkan respon heboh seperti berteriak kaget hingga pelanggan lain menatap ke meja mereka. Tapi nyatanya tidak, Sawamura hanya tertegun di tempatnya. "Whoa…" Ia berkata dalam bentuk kekaguman pelan. "Sulit dipercaya, ibumu aktris besar tapi kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresi untuk meminta maaf dengan benar." Ia lalu berbisik. "Apa kau anak tiri?"

Kazuya tersedak. Semakin lama ia bersama Sawamura, semakin ia menyadari bahwa kepolosan Sawamura itu imut sekaligus menyebalkan. Kazuya memutuskan untuk fokus pada bagian menyebalkannya saja. "Aku anak kandung." Tukas Kazuya yakin. "Memang tidak banyak yang tahu kalau dia ibuku. Ibuku bahkan tidak mengubah marganya ketika menikah dengan ayahku, dan kurasa itu keputusan yang tepat. Bagaimanapun, ayahku juga punya bisnisnya sendiri yang tidak berkaitan dengan dunia _entertainment_. Dan aku ingin sebisa mungkin hidup seperti anak normal, hidup sebagai anak selebrita terkenal pasti merepotkan." Kazuya membuang napas, menatap ke mata Sawammura. "Jadi jangan beritahu siapapun soal ini."

"Tentu saja." Sahut Sawamura cepat. "Lagipula tak ada untungnya buatku menyebarkan informasi tentang keluargamu." Lalu ia mulai menyomot potongan daging lagi.

"Apa lagi yang kau lihat?"

"Aghua?" Kata Sawamura dengan mulut mengunyah.

"Telan dulu, bodoh." Komplain Kazuya lalu menghela napas. "Cuplikan memoriku yang melintas di kepalamu. Selain ibuku, apa lagi yang kau lihat?"

Sawamura menelan makannya lalu meraih gelas dan minum sebelum menjawab. "Tidak banyak." Ia memejamkan mata singkat dan mencoba mengingat. "Kau dulu sering naik bianglala. Mm… aku sekilas melihatmu bersama Kuramochi-_senpai_ memakai seragam SMA, rambutnya dulu pirang, apa itu benar?" Sawamura meringis ketika menanyakannya. "_Well_, tidak banyak yang kuingat karena itu hanya beberapa detik yang cepat sekali berubah."

Sawamura lalu menyungingkan senyum inosen penuh rasa penasaran. "Bagaimana denganku?" Ia menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa kau melihat sesuatu juga dariku?"

"Kau penasaran?"

Wajah Sawamura terlipat kekanakan. "Aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, bukankah adil jika kau juga mengatakannya padaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah minta. Kau mengoceh begitu saja."

"Pelit!" Sawamura mencibir, dan senyum Kazuya melebar dengan geli.

"Kau ada kelas besok?"

Sawamura kini sudah kembali mengisi mulutnya dengan tiga potong daging sekaligus. Menatap sengit padanya, menggeleng galak sebagai jawaban. Kazuya mendengus geli, meraih gelas minumannya dan meneguk isinya sampai habis, lalu menatap lurus ke iris emas Sawamura. "Aku akan menjemputmu pukul sepuluh pagi besok. Akan kujawab pertanyaanmu tadi, juga ada hal yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Sawamura melongo.

Kazuya bangkit dari kursinya, melangkah ke arah Sawamura untuk berdiri tepat di dekatnya. Kazuya menarik selembar tisu, membersihkan remah-remah makanan di wajah Sawamura tanpa memudarkan senyuman di bibirnya. "Pukul sepuluh pagi, oke? Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang, tapi semua makananmu biar aku yang bayar. Sampai ketemu besok, Sawamura-kun~"

* * *

_**to be countinued**_

* * *

Hal-hal terkait soulmate:  
1) _**Imprint**_; sebuah tanda (berbentuk tato) yang akan muncul di kulit seseorang pada saat usia 16-17 tahun. Pola dan tempat kemunculan _imprint_ di tubuhmu akan sama persis dengan belahan jiwamu.  
2) _**Bonding**_; tahap lebih lanjut dari _imprint_. Sepasang _soulmate_ yang telah setuju untuk menjalin komitmen atau hubungan lebih serius dapat maju ke tahap ini (mengikat). _Bonding_ dilakukan dengan cara saling menggigit _imprint_ satu sama lain. Tanda bahwa proses _bonding_ berhasil adalah munculnya sinar kebiruan pada _imprint_ seperti saat pertama kali sepasang _soulmate_ bertemu.  
3) _**Mating**_; proses penyatuan sepasang _soulmate_ yang dilakukan dengan... _well_ gak perlu dijelasin kayaknya udah pada paham :)  
4) _**Unbonding**_; pemutusan ikatan di antara sepasang _soulmate_. Sebenarnya ikatan tidak benar-benar bisa terlepas kecuali salah satu meninggal dunia, cara paling maksimal yang bisa dilakukan apabila ingin menolak _bond_ adalah saling menjauh dan tidak bertemu lagi agar _imprint_ tidak bereaksi.

Kamus mini:_**  
**__**Hoobae**_ adalah sebutan untuk junior/adik kelas secara umum di Korea, itu juga biasa dipakai dalam taekwondo. Sama seperti _kouhai_ dalam bahasa Jepang.  
_**Dongsaeng**_ adalah sebutan untuk adik, atau seseorang yang lebih muda dan punya hubungan dekat. Saat Kazuya nyebut kata _dongsaeng_, sebenarnya itu nyindir karena merasa Chris dan Eijun punya hubungan dekat (tapi karena saya awam, cmiiw)

**.**

a/n:okay, saya tahu kalian mungkin marah besar, _so let me respond to the rewiews first?_

**Eiko Eichan**, ohoho sabar dulu yaa Miyuki ga bisa langsung cemburu soalnya, mari kita proses dulu main-mainin hatinya sebelum kita begal tanpa belas kasih/ga gitu. Makasih yaa udah nunggu kelanjutannya ;)  
**Rarachi**, umm maaf kalau nggak jadi final di chapter 2 yaa, hehe. Semoga kamu masih berminat buat baca chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Makasih atas semangatnya, saya terima dengan senang hati :)  
**Sigung-chan**, aw aw aw, sabar sist/sok kenal. Di sini udah kejawab kalau dia bukan uring-uringan sebenarnya tapi kesakitan wkwkwk/bangga saya. Hehe, gomen baru update :)  
**Zyouvanchi**, aduh saya belum punya ilmu omegaverse lagian pasti ga bakal tega jadiin Eijun omega, hati saya terlalu gentle buat bikin dia heat/digiles. Maaf yaa baru up kelanjutannya sekarang, semoga kamu masih berkenan baca :)  
**akamatchuu**, kalem-kalem jangan tantrum di sini saya bingung/wei. Haha, website sebelah emang ceritanya pada menarik sih saya nyasar di sana sampe lupa jalan pulang dong/uhuk! Ah, kamu benar sekali, yeay! Imprint mereka bakalan bereaksi saat bermesraan sama orang lain, tapi nggak semua _soulmate_ begitu. Dibawa ke dokter kok wkwk :)  
**yuuinoe**, uhuk! Kenapa pada semangat banget dah bikin si Azuy cembukur wkwkwk. Well, mari kita lihat kedepannya apakah dia bakal cemburu ;)  
**ratusan971**, aduh makasih banget saya terharu huwaaaa/nangis seliter. Gapapa kecanduan fanfik bisa jadi kecanduan baca, dan itu hal yang bagus/apasih. Aw, kamu udah mulai doyan yang wordsnya panjang rupanya/smirk. Nikmatilah slow-burn ala saya kalau begitu~ :3  
**Ageha**-**san**, whoaaa terima kasih ;)  
**xiao yuki**, arigatou gozaimasu! ^o^  
**Akakuro dan Bbbfang**, aduh maaf yaa, adek/sembarangan kamu manggilnya. Maaf karena ga bisa buru-buru lanjut kemaren, kakak nyasar lupa jalan pulang/digiles. Tapi sekarang udah dilanjut, semoga kamu tetep mau baca yaa ^^  
**Kyunauzunami**, ah suka benget sama jalan pikiran kamu, dek/bukan adekmu. Yup, enak aja langsung takluk, tidak semudah itu ferguso wkwk. Ayo kita jahatin Kazuya bersama/gak gitu. Makasih yaa :)  
**iiie**, kalau begitu izinkan saya jatuh hati sama review kamu/lho? Aduh, maaf-maaf bikin penasaran dalam waktu yang tidak bisa ditoleransi begini, uhuk. Sipp, saya juga sukaaaa. Well, apakah di sini Kazuya arogannya keterlaluan? Makasih udah baca :3  
**Myfana**, aduh kalo kamu baca empat kali berarti udah lebih dari 40.000 kata, yang artinya setara baca rata-rata satu novel wkwk, hebat kamu. Bakalan tambah panjang kayaknya/ditendang. Semoga kamu gak bosen yaa, makasih udah baca ;)  
**Airin**, INI PENCERAHANNYA, NAK!/berisik. Apakah sudah cerah? Apakah semakin suram? Apakah kamu perlu sunlight agar cerah bersih bersinar shining shimering splendid?/slap. Makasih udah bersabar menunggu pencerahan :)  
**Guest**, aah iya ini udah dilanjut, agak lama emang/lama banget! Makasih udah sabar, maaf saya lelet abis nyasar :)  
**aku yg menunggu**, eh iya dari Februari ternyata, tehe~ astaga saya ngentungin anak orang lama banget dong? Dosa ga sih?/dibakar. Aw, saya baik-baik aja kok, makasih atas perhatiannya. Ini lanjutannya, selamat menikmati :)  
**Anonymous**, terima kasih sudah setia menunggu, maaf menghancurkan harapanmu. Aamiin, semoga bisa lanjut terus sampe khatam :)

_well, hello good people, how do you do?_ *nyengir* maaf nggak jadi _two-shoot_, ternyata saya kebablasan/malu. Sakakibara Gin adalah OC, saya suka banget pas bikin karakternya. Dan seperti yang saya tambahkan di summary, _It'll be a little SLOWBURN, so please be patient_ =) dan lebih banyak ambil pov Kazuya juga mungkin.

Terima kasih sudah baca, sampai ketemu lagi. _Stay safe, everyone :) _


	3. Chapter 3

"Kau mau pergi?" Tanya Shinji ketika Eijun keluar dari pintu kamarnya. Pemuda itu duduk bersila menghadap televisi dengan setoples _potato chips_ di tangan kanan dan remote di tangan kiri.

Eijun tersenyum masam sambil berjalan ke arah Shinji dan menyomot segenggam keripik dari dalam toples. "Ada janji."

"Tumben sekali. Dengan siapa?"

"Miyuki Kazuya."

Shinji melotot padanya, volume televisi dikecilkan dan toples diletakkan di atas meja. Memasang atensi penuh dengan mata berkilat penasaran. "Hubungan kalian sudah berkembang? Sejauh apa? Apa ini kencan?"

"Apa kau meledekku!? Kencan dengan Miyuki Kazuya! Meh! Yang benar saja!" Sahut Eijun ketus lalu meraup segenggam penuh keripik dan melahapnya sekaligus.

"Lalu apa? Kalian punya janji dan pergi berdua saja, bukankah itu kencan?"

"Dighya bilhang maguh menunghnguhan—"

"_Stop_." Shinji mengangkat tangan, menatapnya sinis. Remah-remah berhamburan ke atas meja kayu di depan mereka bagai hujan _potato chips_. "Jijik, Sawamura. Telan dulu makananmu."

Eijun bersengut, mengunyah, menelan. "Dia bilang ada yang ingin ditunjukkan padaku. Aku juga ogah sebenarnya!"

Satu alis Shinji terangkat tinggi. "Kalau kau memang tidak suka, kau bisa mengabaikannya, kan? Tapi lihat," Shinji mengamatinya, berpakaian siap keluar rumah dengan kaos putih polos dipadukan dengan kemeja lengan pendek berwarna _sky blue_ yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan, celana cargo panjang, dan _waistbag_. "Wow, Sawamura. Aku selalu terkesima tiap kali kau benar-benar terlihat seperti anak SMA dengan pakaian seperti ini."

Eijun mendelik. "Apa kau mengataiku seperti bocah?"

Shinji angkat bahu, mengamatinya sekali lagi. "Kau yakin tidak kedinginan dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"Ini sudah hampir akhir Februari, udara sudah lebih hangat." Lalu ia membeliak pada Shinji karena teringat sesuatu. "Pekan ujian sebentar lagi!?"

"Kau baru sadar? Ujian kita satu minggu lagi." Shinji menghela napas panjang, tampak lega dan bahagia. "Kemudian kita libur semester!" Ia merentangkan dua tangan ke udara seakan berusaha memeluk langit atau menunggu bidadari jatuh untuk menangkapnya.

"Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku sama sekali belum bersiap-siap untuk ujian akhir semester! Bagaimana bisa waktu berjalan sangat cepat!? Aku harus belajar! Aku benar-benar harus belajar tapi aku justru harus pergi dengan Miyuki Kazuya! Aish, kenapa semuanya jadi kacau begini!?"

Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang teman baik, Shinji sama sekali tak terlihat iba atau peduli. Asyik memakan keripik dan menonton Eijun dengan senyum terhibur. "Jadi kenapa kau setuju untuk pergi dengannya kalau memang tidak mau?"

Eijun menghela napas lagi, mengeluh dalam bentuk rutukan tipis sebelum menjawab. "Aku ke Hakushu kemarin, aku pesan banyak sekali _teppayaki_ dan dia membayar semuanya. Aku tidak mau berhutang, jadi aku terpaksa mengikuti kemauannya."

"_Then, good luck?"_

Eijun merengek. "Shinji... Aku tidak mau pergi." Ia mulai menarik-narik ujung kaos Shinji dengan tatapan memelas. "Katakan padanya aku sakit keras, aku tidak bisa pergi dengannya karena punya firasat kami pasti bertengkar lagi. Tolong aku..."

"Katamu kabur dari masalah itu _tidak laki_. Sekarang kau mau kabur?"

Eijun menggeleng muram. "Tapi ini benar-benar situasi genting! Aku tidak bisa menebak jalan pikirannya. Satu detik dia baik, detik berikutnya dia kembali jadi bajingan. Dia benar-benar punya kepribadian yang kacau!"

Shinji meraih remote dan memperbesar volumenya, mengambil kembali toples dari atas meja dan mulai kembali menonton televisi sambil menikmati camilan. "Pergi saja, Sawamura. Semakin sering kau bersama dengannya, semakin banyak kau mempelajarinya, dan mungkin suatu hari nanti kau bisa memahami jalan pikirannya."

"Shinji..." Eijun kembali menarik-narik kaos Shinji. "Aku tidak mau pergi—"

Suara klakson ditekan keras, membungkam mulut Eijun dan membuat ekspresinya memucat. Shinji justru menyeringai. "Kurasa jemputanmu sudah datang." Pemuda itu berkata, lalu mendorong bahu Eijun. "Sana pergi, semoga harimu menyenangkan."

"Shinji—"

Klakson berbunyi lagi, dua kali.

"Pakai saja _sneakers_ putihmu, mengerti? Jangan pilih _converse_ merahmu."

"Aku tidak butuh saran berbusana!" Kelekar Eijun sewot. "Aku butuh kau menyelematkanku dari situasi ini, _please_?"

Shinji berdecak, bangkit berdiri dan meraih lengan atasnya lalu menariknya berdiri, menyeret Eijun sampai ke pintu. "_Go away_."

"Kenapa kau mengusirku!?"

Klakson berbunyi keras tiga kali.

Shinji melempar sepasang _sneakers_ putih padanya. "Pergi, Sawamura. Sebelum semua orang keluar karena klakson berisik itu."

"Tapi—"

_BLAM!_

Pintu ditutup. Eijun memandang nelangsa, memeluk _sneakers_ putihnya dan merengek.

Klakson berbunyi panjang.

"Aish! Si Bangsat itu!" Eijun mengumpat, memakai _sneakers_nya buru-buru dan berlari ke arah orang gila yang terobesi pada suara klakson mobil.

"Kau lama seka—"

"Cepat jalan." Sahut Eijun ketus begitu berhasil duduk di dalam mobil Miyuki. Ia bahkan tak berminat menatap pemuda itu, tersenyum, atau mengucapkan selamat pagi.

"Wah," Miyuki berkata, strater mobil menyala. "Majikan kecilku merajuk lagi."

Eijun tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Miyuki, tapi ia merasa tak punya selera untuk membahasnya. Jadi ia hanya memasang sabuk pengaman, lalu duduk dengan kedua tangan bersilang kesal di depan dada. Menatap lulus ke depan sementara Miyuki menyalakan mesin mobil dan mulai melaju.

"Sawamura," Miyuki akhirnya memanggilnya saat mobil melaju di jalan raya. Ketika Eijun menoleh, ia melihat pemuda itu menghela napas. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan saat memilih pakaian seperti itu?"

Eijun menyipitkan mata dengan tajam. "Kenapa hari ini orang-orang suka sekali mengomentari pakaianku? Tadi Shinji, sekarang kau. Memang apa salahnya berpakaian seperti ini?"

Miyuki meliriknya lagi, mengamati penampilannya lalu mengeluarkan suara seperti keluahan tertahan. "Ini masih Februari, kau sadar? Udara masih dingin, dan kau berpakaian seakan ini pertengahan musim panas."

Eijun mencebik. "Aku baik-baik saja." Katanya dengan nada ditekan kuat-kuat. "Aku berasal dari kawasan pegunungan di Nagano, udara seperti ini bukan masalah untukku. Aku tidak akan terkena flu atau apa."

"Ah," Miyuki berkata seakan baru tersadar akan sesuatu. "Benar juga." Ia tersenyum sarkas. "_Idiots can't catch a colds_."

"Apa katamu!?" Eijun memekik nyaring, melotot tajam pada Miyuki yang kini terkekeh geli di balik kemudi.

"Tapi serius, kau yakin baik-baik saja? Tidak mau ganti baju atau apa?"

Eijun mendengus kasar, memandangi pakaiannya sekali lagi dan menggeleng dengan tegas. "Tidak perlu." Matanya menatap lekat pada Miyuki dan mulai mengamati pakaiannya. Miyuki memakai setidaknya tiga lapis pakaian di tubuhnya. _Coat_ abu-abu tua, _sweater_ putih tulang, kemeja biru tua yang kerahnya menyembul dari balik _sweater_, dipadukan dengan _regular jins_, dan sepatu _oxford_. "Apa-apaan _outfit-_mu itu? Ini bukan bulan Desember."

"_Outfit_-ku masih lebih normal dibanding dirimu." Sahut Miyuki. "Dengan suhu udara masih cukup rendah, pakaianku jelas lebih masuk akal dibanding pakaianmu. Dan lagi," Miyuki menatapnya sekilas, mengangkat satu alis tinggi. "Kau yakin umurmu sembilan belas? Kau terlihat empat belas tahun dengan pakaian seperti itu."

"Aku sejuta persen sembilan belas tahun!" Bentak Eijun tak terima. "Tidak ada yang salah denganku. Yang salah justru kau, Miyuki Kazuya. Dua puluh satu tahun tapi bergaya seperti pria tiga puluhan."

Miyuki mengelurakan suara seperti dicekik. "Sawamura, kau harus tahu yang namanya _fashion. _Aku terbiasa bergaya elegan, sementara kau menjadikan model anak-anak sebagai _trend center_mu."

Eijun berdecak. "Apa aku mengajakku pergi hanya untuk berdebat soal cara berbusana? Atau kau diam-diam terobesesi jadi _stylish_? Atau itu hanya bawaan kepribadian burukmu untuk mengomentari orang dengan sarkas?"

Miyuki memutar mata. "Yah, yah, terserah."

Selama beberapa saat berlalu, tak ada percakapan apapun yang terjalin di antara mereka berdua. Miyuki fokus menyetir, dan Eijun mengamati pemandangan kota Tokyo di hari Sabtu pagi dari balik jendela mobil. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Eijun tersadar akan sesuatu. "Kenapa kita ke arah sini? Bukankah ini arah ke kampus?"

Miyuki tersenyum sinis. "Kau baru sadar?"

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke kampus? Miyuki Kazuya, ini hari Sabtu, aku tidak ada kelas dan kau justru membawaku ke kampus!"

"Kenapa kau berisik sekali, astaga." Miyuki mendesah berat, lalu membelokkan setir ke kiri, berbelok dari jalan lurus menuju Universitas Meiji.

Eijun berkedip. "Eh? Kita mau ke mana?"

Miyuki tidak menggubris pertanyaannya. Mobil melaju di jalan yang lebih kecil dan cukup padat oleh rumah penduduk, gedung bertingkat berisi kamar sewa, toko kelontong dan beberapa tempat lain. Terkadang, Eijun begitu ingin merobek kepala Miyuki untuk megintip apa yang ada di otaknya.

Mobil akhirnya berhenti. Bukan tempat yang mencurigakan atau membuat Eijun berpikir untuk kabur maupun memanggil polisi karena curiga Miyuki bakal menghajarnya. Pemuda itu sendiri kini mematikan mesin mobil dan melepas sabuk pengamannya. "Ayo turun, aku akan tunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Eijun menatapnya curiga, tak melepaskan mata dari gerak-gerik Miyuki sampai ia turun dari mobil. Mengikuti persis di belakangnya dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Miyuki akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah berdesain minimalis dengan warna dasar putih dipadukan abu-abu terang. Pemuda itu melangkah ke halaman rumah dengan santai dan menrogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan kunci.

"Rumah siapa ini?" Eijun menatap curiga, mengamati rumah itu dengan penasaran.

Miyuki membuka pintu. Bagian dalam rumah menampilkan ruang tamu yang berisi satu set sofa menghadap set tv, konsol game, dvd, dan _speakers_. Di sebelah kanan terdapat satu pintu menuju ruangan lain yang Eijun asumsikan sebagai kamar tidur.

"Masuklah." Miyuki berkata setelah melepas melepas sepatunya di _genkan_ dan melangkah ke dalam. "Aku tidak akan menyekapmu atau apa. _Sumpah_."

Eijun masih menyipit curiga, tapi ia melepas sepatunya dan masuk ke dalam. Mengamati bagaimana bagian dalam rumah itu nyaris sudah terisi dengan perabotan yang diperlukan.

"Lumayan." Miyuki tersenyum miring. "Untunglah aku sempat meminta orang untuk membersihkannya." Ia menatap Eijun dengan kepala miring ke satu sisi. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau suka?"

Hidung Eijun berkerut. "Sebenarnya ini rumah siapa? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Aset ayahku." Sahut Miyuki ringan, mendelikkan bahu. "Aku pernah tinggal di sini saat semester awal. Saat itu jadwal kuliahku nyaris penuh setiap hari dan aku belum menikah dengan Mercedes Benz kesayanganku."

Eijun memutar mata dramatis. Ia yakin Miyuki punya obsesi khusus pada mobilnya. "Lalu kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

Miyuki menatapnya sejenak, angkat bahu, lalu memilih duduk di sofa. Bersandar dengan nyaman dan mendesah bahagia seakan puas kala mendapati sofanya masih memantul dengan sempurna saat diduduki. "Kau bilang sedang mencari tempat tinggal baru, kan? Kau bisa tinggal di sini."

"HAH!?"

"Tidak terlalu besar, tapi ada kamar tidur, ruang tengah, dapur dan kamar mandi. Jaraknya juga hanya lima belas sampai dua puluh menit jalan kaki ke Meiji."

"Tunggu, maksudmu—"

"Kau bisa memakai perabot yang ada di sini, tapi kalau kau tidak suka aku akan minta orang untuk mengangkutnya."

"Sebentar, jadi kau—"

"Kawasan ini juga aman. Di sekeliling rumah ini ada banyak apartemen kecil yang disewa oleh para mahasiswa. Termasuk bagunan di samping kiri situ, kau bisa berkenalan dan berteman dengan mereka, minimarket, toko alat tulis, fotokopi, juga ada di kawasan ini."

Eijun sukses mengangga atas penjabaran panjang Miyuki.

"Kau bisa mulai pindah kapanpun kau mau. Kalau kau sudah mau pindah, hubungi aku, aku akan mengatur semuanya."

Kali ini Eijun benar-benar melongo.

"Bagaimana, Sawamura? Kau suka tempat ini?"

Eijun menarik napas perlahan, memejamkan mata, menghitung sampai lima sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan dan menatap Miyuki tajam. "KAU TIDAK MEMBIARKANKU MENYELESAIKAN SATUPUN KALIMAT, MIYUKI KAZUYA!" Protesnya telak, berdenging di telinga Miyuki hingga pemuda itu menyernyit. "KENAPA KAU TIDAK BERHENTI BICARA DAN MEMBERIKU KESEMPATAN!?"

Miyuki mengangkat tangan seperti baru ditodong senjata api. "Oke, bicaralah."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menawariku tempat tinggal? Terlebih lagi, di properti milik keluaramu? Apa yang kau rencanakan? Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu dariku? Apa kau ingin aku memata-matai seseorang yang tinggal di sekitar sini?" Eijun menyerbu dalam satu kali tarikan napas.

"Aku hanya menawarkan, Sawamura. Kalau kau menerima tawaran Chris, aku berani jamin dia akan memilih tempat mewah dengan fasilitas pintu menggunakan sidik jari atau _key card_ dan _passcode_. Chris juga akan bersikeras membayar uang sewa lebih banyak dibanding dirimu. Kau mau terima hal itu?"

Eijun tidak bisa membantah. Ia sendiri sudah punya gambaran tempat apa yang akan dipilih Chris jika setuju untuk tinggal dengannya.

"Tempat ini sangat sederhana jika dibandingkan dengan pilihan Chris. Kupikir, kau akan lebih nyaman tinggal di sini." Kata Miyuki lagi. Anehnya, Eijun tidak menemukan kejangalan maupun nada manipulatif dalam suaranya.

"Tapi… kenapa?"

Miyuki membuang napas panjang. "Tempat ini kosong. Lebih baik jika ada yang menempatinya daripada rusak begitu saja."

"Kau bisa menyewakannya pada orang lain."

"Aku tidak suka barang-barangku disentuh orang asing."

"Dan aku?" Eijun menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri. "Bukankah _kita_ juga orang asing?"

Miyuki kelihatan lelah mendebatnya. "Kita punya sesuatu untuk diperhitungkan, kau ingat?" Ia berkata, menunjuk ke dada kirinya. Mengetuk tiga kali. Eijun sempat tidak mengerti, tapi akhirnya sadar Miyuki sedang menunjukkan posisi imprintnya terletak.

"Oh," Eijun menunduk, memandangi dada kirinya sendiri dan mengingat tanda _imprint_ miliknya. Meski tidak suka, Eijun tidak bisa membantah hal ini. Ia terikat dengan Miyuki Kazuya, dan itu membuat mereka tidak benar-benar seperti orang asing.

"Duduklah," Kata Miyuki datar. "Kau terlihat akan pingsan sebentar lagi begitu memikirkan soal _imprint_."

Pasrah, Eijun membuang napas panjang dan duduk di dekat Miyuki. "Apa penawaranmu ini ada hubungannya dengan… _imprint?"_

"_Yeah_, bisa dibilang begitu. Kau dengar sendiri penjelasan Gin, kan? Aku tidak bermaksud membatasi pergaulanmu, tapi kau tahu sendiri rasanya sesakit apa saat salah satu berhubungan intens dengan orang lain."

"Jadi kau takut aku bertindak ceroboh dan berdekatan dengan orang lain lalu membuatmu kesakitan?"

Miyuki mengerutkan alisnya. "Kau tidak takut soal itu?"

Eijun membuang napas kasar. "Tentu saja aku takut!" Jawabnya tanpa ragu. "Kau hobi keluar-masuk klub malam dan _make-out_ dengan gadis yang berbeda-beda. Kau pikir bagaimana keresahanku setiap kali membayangkan akan dirundung kesakitan sepanjang malam selagi kau berkencan dengan gadis-gadismu!"

Eijun memang merasa resah. Sejak ia tahu dari Sakakibara-_sensei_ bahwa ikatan antara dirinya dan Miyuki lebih dari _soulmate_ pada umumnya, Eijun ketakutan setengah mati. Ia ingat sesakit apa jantungnya saat Miyuki berciuman malam itu. Karena itulah setiap malam, ia terus meringkuk di balik selimutnya, dibanjiri kegelisahan bahwa Miyuki Kazuya di luar sana sedang _make_-_out_ besama orang lain dan jantungnya akan terasa ditikam sebentar lagi.

"Apa jantungmu terasa sakit beberapa hari ini?"

Eijun menggeleng.

"Pastinya. Karena aku memang tidak dekat-dekat dengan siapapun semenjak malam itu."

"Pembohong." Eijun menyahut getir. "Kau barangkali hanya mengunjungi klub yang jaraknya lebih jauh agar aku tidak merasakan sakitnya."

"Sawamura, kapan rencananya kau berhenti menghakimiku seperti itu?"

"Sejauh ini aku tidak punya rencana untuk berhenti."

Miyuki mendengus. "Aku benar-benar tidak bersama siapapun semenjak malam itu, oke? Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti tukang selingkuh."

Eijun baru membuka mulutnya untuk menyemburkan kata mustahil ketika Miyuki bicara kembali. "Kau tahu, ku pikir kau bukan orang yang suka menilai orang lain berdasarkan penglihatan sesaat atau desas-desus yang beredar. Kukira kau cukup adil untuk menilai orang lain setelah benar-benar melihat dan mengenalnya dalam jangka waktu tertentu. Apa aku salah?"

Miyuki tidak salah, dan itu justru membuat Eijun merasa bersalah. "Baiklah." Eijun menyerah. "Aku akan mencoba menilaimu dengan adil mulai sekarang."

"Jadi, kau ambil tempat ini?"

Eijun menatap berkeliling. Harus diakui, tempat ini tidak buruk. Eijun pribadi menyukainya, minimalis, sederhana, dan jaraknya dekat dari kampus. Lokasinya juga strategis. "Berapa uang sewa yang harus kubayar?" Ia menatap Miyuki tajam. "Kalau kau memintaku tinggal secara cuma-cuma, aku akan langsung menolak."

"Aku tahu." Miyuki menyahut maklum. "Harga dirimu memang tinggi, huh?" Ia menyeringai kecil. "Berapa sewa yang kau bayar di _flat_ lamamu?" Eijun menyebutkan nominalnya dalam satuan yen dan Miyuki mengangguk lalu mengulurkan tangan padanya. "Nah, segitulah harga sewanya. _Deal?"_

"Tidak masuk akal." Sergah Eijun, sama sekali tidak menyambut ramah tangan Miyuki. "Aku akan tinggal sendirian di sini, dan ada banyak poin plus dari tempat ini dibandingkan _flat_ lamaku. Harganya tidak sesuai."

Meski demikian Miyuki tidak menarik tangannya kembali. "Kau mau memakai perabotan di sini?"

"He?" Eijun berkedip lalu mengamati berkeliling. Barang-barangnya memang cukup lengkap dan akan lebih mudah jika Eijun memakainya daripada harus memindahkannya dan membeli yang baru. "Kau akan menaikkan harga sewanya?"

"Kalau kau memang mau memakainya, maka tambahan biaya akan kubebankan dengan balas jasa. Kau rawat barang-barangku, perbaiki ketika rusak, bersihkan dengan rutin, dan pastikan semuanya bisa berfungsi dengan baik."

"Hanya itu?"

"Tentu tidak." Kata Miyuki lugas. Senyumnya kembali ke model yang Eijun benci. "Kau tidak bisa membawa sembarang orang masuk ke sini."

"Kenapa!?"

Miyuki menunjuk dada kirinya lagi. "Cari aman, oke?"

"Aku tidak mungkin menarik sembarang orang ke sini hanya untuk melakukan hal-hal seperti itu!"

"Kanemaru dan Toujo." Miyuki berkata. "Sejauh ini baru mereka yang kupercaya. Mereka boleh masuk." Miyuki mengambil jeda, dan wajahnya berubah serius. "Kau tahu kan rasanya dirundung kecemasan jantungmu akan ditikam setiap malam? Aku hanya tidak ingin mengalami itu, Sawamura. _Can we play fair?"_

Eijun berpikir, menimbang dalam kepalanya, alasan Miyuki memang masuk akal dan sulit ditolak. Lagipula ia tetap membayar uang sewa dan Miyuki memberi aturan yang harus ditaati demi kepentingan mereka berdua.

"Kuramochi mungkin akan sesekali mengunjungimu juga." Kata Miyuki lagi, senyumnya tampak geli. "Dia sepertinya menyukaimu dan ingin mengadopsimu jadi adik angkatnya."

"Jadi aku cuma boleh membuka pintu untuk Shinji, Toujo dan Kuramochi-_senpai_?"

"Sejauh ini baru mereka yang kupercaya." Ia berdeham. "Dan _aku_. Tentu saja kau harus membuka pintu untukku."

"Hah? Buat apa juga kau ke sini? Memangnya kita kelihatan seakrab itu?"

"Menagih uang sewa, mengecek keadaan barang-barangku, dan memastikan kau tidak membakar rumah. Aku hanya akan datang untuk keperluan semacam itu." Kata Miyuki. "Dan jangan pernah memberitahu Chris atau mengajak Chris ke rumah ini, jangan pula mengizinkannya mengantarmu."

"Apa!? Kenapa!? Chris-senpai tidak akan mencuri barang-barangmu atau apa! Dia orang baik!"

"Memangnya kau mau dia tahu soal kita?"

_Ah!_ Eijun membuka dan menutup kembali mulutnya. Mengunyah bibir bawahnya sambil menyadari bahwa ia tak ingin Chris tahu soal hubungannya dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

"Tanganku pegal, Sawamura." Miyuki mendesah berat. "Kau _deal_ atau tidak?"

**…**

"_Baseball_?" Tanya Sawamura heran. "Kau sungguh hanya melihat _baseball_?"

"Ya." Kazuya menjawab, berbohong. Sebenarnya ia bahkan tidak melihat _baseball_ ketika sebagian dari memori Sawamura masuk ke benaknya saat itu. Tapi berkat informasi dari Kuramochi yang menyatakan bahwa Sawamura adalah seorang pemain _baseball_, kini ia lebih penasaran akan hal itu. "Kau _pitcher_, kan?"

Sawamura menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Y-ya." Ia mengangguk dengan kaku. "Tapi rasanya itu sudah lama sekali. Aku heran kenapa justru ingatan itu yang ditrasfer ke kelapamu."

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu, tapi kau tahu sendiri kilatan memori itu begitu cepat, jadi sulit mengingatnya. Kebetulan yang kuingat jelas hanya _baseball_."

Sawamura menggulung bibirnya ke dalam, bergerak seakan ia ingin mengunyahnya. Kazuya bisa melihat keresahan di sana, rasa gugup, dan tidak nyaman. Sawamura memang bukan orang yang sulit dibaca, apa yang dia rasakan bisa langsung terlihat dari gerak-gerik dan air mukanya.

"Mm… aku memang pernah main _baseball_." Sawamura membuang napas, menggeleng dan tertawa. "Sebenarnya, aku jatuh cinta pada _baseball_."

"Hmm?"

"_Well_, aku sudah lama tidak main lagi."

Mobil berhenti di persimpangan, lampu menyela merah dan Kazuya mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menoleh agar bisa mengamati wajah Sawamura lebih detail, meniti ekspresinya. "Kau tidak cedera, kan?"

Sawamura menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja." Tak ada kebohongan dalam nada suara ataupun ekspresi di wajahnya. "Aku hanya… ugh, bagaimana mengatakannya?" Ia mengigiti bibirnya lagi, "…hanya saja rasanya aku tidak harus main lagi."

"Sawamura, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang coba kau katakan."

Sawamura menggerutu, merancaukan bahwa ia tidak peka dan lain sebagainya. "Aku awalnya hanya main karena aku suka. Aku suka saat bisa membentuk tim bersama teman-temanku, bekerja sama, bersenang-senang bersama mereka, sejenis itulah." Ia mengambil jeda, mengalihkan pandangan dari Kazuya dan ganti menatap mobil-mobil yang berbaris di depan mereka. "Tapi semakin lama, aku merasa semakin _jauh_ dari itu. Aku jadi terlalu berambisi untuk menang, aku menekan teman-temanku untuk terus belajar, aku terobsesi untuk menjadi _pitcher_ yang sempurna, _Ace_ yang bisa diandalkan, dan tim terbaik yang tak terkalahkan." Sawamura menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan seakan berusaha meringankan sesuatu yang menumpuk di dadanya. Ia berpaling pada Kazuya, menatap tepat ke matanya. "…dan itu mengerikan."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk berhenti?"

Sawamura menurunkan kedua bahunya lemas, bersandar pada jok seakan kelelahan. "_Saa ne_..."

Lampu berganti hijau, dan Kazuya kembali menginjak gas lalu memacu mobilnya. Tiga menit berlalu, sampai Kazuya memutuskan kembali bicara. "Kau masih mau main? Maksudku, tidak harus secara serius, hanya sebagai hobi, misalnya?"

Sawamura menggeleng tipis. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku bahkan meninggalkan _glove_-ku di rumah dan tidak pernah lagi melempar bola semenjak pindah ke Tokyo."

Kazuya mengetukkan kukunya ke setir, mereka kini mendekati persimpangan lain di mana seharusnya berbelok ke kiri untuk sampai di _flat_ Sawamura dan Kanemaru. Tapi Kazuya justru bimbang, ia memandang persimpangan itu dan menjalankan mobil dengan lambat sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan lurus. Dan Sawamura bahkan tidak sadar akan hal itu, rupanya pemuda itu kini benar-benar larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Mau main denganku?" Kazuya bertanya, suaranya sengaja ditinggikan sedikit agar Sawamura berlahih padanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku juga pemain _baseball_. Tidakkah kau pernah mendengar namaku atau membaca artikel tentangku di majalah?"

"Hah?" Jarak kedua alis Sawamura membentuk gelombang heran. "Memangnya ada?"

Kazuya mendengus. "Aku yakin sekali aku sudah masuk majalah sejak kelas satu. _Catcher Jenius, Miyuki Kazuya yang Menjadi Harapan Baru Bagi Timnya._Tidakkah kau pernah membacanya?"

Wajah Sawamura menjadi sangat aneh seakan dia baru melihat alien. "Apa kau sedang bercanda? Apa itu sarkasme? Apa itu suatu bentuk lelucon anehmu?"

"Kau sungguh tidak pernah membacanya? Kau suka _baseball_ tapi tak pernah membaca majalahnya?"

Sawamura justru terlihat bingung. "Aku suka main _baseball_, bukan suka baca majalahnya. Memangnya apa yang salah?"

Ingatkan Kazuya lagi kalau kepolosan dan kesederhanaan otak Sawamura Eijun benar-benar bisa membuat darahnya mendidih. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menetralkan kegemasan tak masuk akal yang mendorongnya untuk mencubit pipi atau mengacak-acak rambut Sawamura. "Kapan-kapan coba carilah namaku di berita _baseball_ atau artikel _Koshien_. Kau akan tahu siapa Miyuki Kazuya yang sebenarnya, alih-alih pemuda berengsek dan tukang main perempuan seperti yang selama ini ada dalam imajenasimu."

Bibir Sawamura mengerucut ke depan sementara tangannya kini bersedekap di depan dada. Ia memandangi Kazuya dengan lirikan sipit seakan mencoba memecahkan suatu masalah serius. "Jadi pada intinya kau cuma mau menyombongkan diri?"

Kazuya memutar mata dramtis, mengambil jalan ke kanan. "Kita benar-benar perlu bicara menggunakan _baseball_ sebelum kau membuatku hipertensi."

Sawamura pada akhirnya menyadari bahwa Kazuya sama sekali tidak membawanya pulang ke _flat_nya. Pemuda itu melebarkan mata, menatap horror jalanan di depannya. "Kita mau ke mana lagi? Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Oi, Miyuki Kazuya!"

**…**

Kazuya baru masuk kembali ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintu ketika Sawamura akhirnya bergerak dan mulai bangun. Ia tersenyum, mengamati bagaimana pemuda itu bergerak perlahan, menggeliat, merenggangkan tubuhnya sampai akhirnya membuka mata perlahan.

"_Sleep well, Sleeping Beauty?"_

Sawamura membuka mata lebar-lebar. Bergerak cepat, duduk tegak, dan menatap kaget ke arah Kazuya. "Aku ketiduran di mobilmu lagi!?"

Kazuya tak menjawab, mengamati dengan senyum geli saat Sawamura mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar sambil merutuk kecil. Sawamura tidur selama hampir dua jam. Rambutnya yang lebat kini tanpak berantakan seperti anak-anak sehabis berlarian di pantai. Pemuda itu sibuk mengucek mata dan menguap lebar lalu membuat ekspresi lucu saat tersadar _coat _abu-abu Kazuya menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ugh, kenapa kau melakukan ini segala?" Sawamura bertaya dengan sedikit nada gugup dalam suaranya, dengan hati-hati mencoba melipat _coat_ Kazuya lalu mengembalikannya.

"Kau lihat di luar hujan baru saja berhenti. Kau terlihat kedinginan tadi. Aku sudah bilang pakaian terlalu tidak masuk akal untuk dipakai musim ini."

Sawamura mencebik. "Kau harusnya membangunkanku."

"Aku membangunkanmu." Kazuya berbohong. "Seperti sebelumnya, kau sangat sulit dibangunkan." Kebohongan yang lain. Pada kenyataannya Kazuya selalu merasa tak berdaya tiap kali dihadapkan dengan wajah tidur Sawamura. Jadi ia hanya berakhir memandanginya, mengatur sandaran jok lebih rendah, lalu tertegun melihat betapa Sawamura akan terlihat sepolos bayi ketika tertidur. "Kau mungkin kelelahan setelah melempar banyak tadi."

Pipi Sawamura merona samar, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kazuya dan sibuk mengatur sandaran jok mobil agar kembali tegak. "Aku sudah lama tidak melempar. Dan melempar denganmu ternyata lumayan menyenangkan."

Kazuya tersenyum miring, mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat akhirnya ia membawa Sawamura ke _Baseball Center_ yang tidak hanya diisi _batting center_ tapi juga _bullpen_ dan perlengkapan lain untuk _catch ball_. Mereka akhirnya menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di sana layaknya dua maniak _baseball_ yang tak dapat menahan diri.

"Hujan lagi."

Kazuya mendongak, menatap ke luar jendela mobil. Hujan turun dengan deras di luar seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat Sawamura masih tidur. Pemuda itu sendiri kini duduk memandangi jendela depan dengan mata bulat yang berkedip polos. "Jangan bilang kau tergoda untuk main hujan-hujanan."

"Aku tidak bilang begitu!"

Kazuya tertawa geli. "Oke, oke." Ia melempar _coat_ ke jok belakang lalu menyerahkan satu cup kopi yang sebelum ini dibelinya kepada Sawamura. "Untukmu. _Cappucino_."

Sawamura memandangi dengan bimbang sebelum menerimanya dan bergumam terima kasih. Kazuya sendiri meraih kopi lainnya dan mulai menyesapnya perlahan, diam-diam mengamati bagaimana Sawamura meminum kopinya perlahan dan tampak tidak masalah dengan varian kopi yang Kazuya pilihkan untuknya.

"Kita di mana?" Sawamura akhirnya menyadari keadaan sekitar.

"Jalan lain menuju _flat_mu." Jawab Kazuya. "Aku memutuskan berhenti sebentar untuk membeli kopi." Ia lalu meraih kantong makanan dari atas dasbor, merogoh isinya dan menyerahkan satu set burger pada Sawamura. "Kita terlalu lama di _baseball_ _center_ sampai melewatkan makan siang. Aku sempat ke _drive thru_ dan membeli ini, makanlah."

Lagi, Sawamura memandang dengan bimbang. "Kau membelinya untukku juga?"

"Aku beli empat burger karena kita belum makan siang dan ini sudah memasuki waktu makan malam." Kazuya menjawab, lalu dengan tak sabar menyerahkan burger ke tangan Sawamura dan mengambil satu yang lain dan mengigitya. "Jangan banyak bertanya dan cepat makan saja."

Sawamura membuka lapisan kertas burger di tangannya dan mengigit dalam ukuran besar. "Kupikir kau tidak suka _junk food_."

Kazuya mendengus, mengunyah perlahan. "Tidak banyak pilihan saat aku harus mencari makan sambil membawa seseorang yang tidur dengan begitu lelapnya."

Sawamura menggerutu, memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan melahap burger hingga pipinya penuh. Selama beberapa saat tak ada percakapan yang terjalin di antara mereka. Hanya suara hujan di luar, kunyahan, juga sesekali tegukan kopi sampai masing-masing dari mereka mulai memakan burger kedua.

"Kau kelihatannya masih menikmati saat _pitching_ tadi." Kazuya akhirnya berkata, mengingat kembali wajah antusias Sawamura ketika melempar padanya beberapa waktu yang lalu. "Kau masih mau main?"

Sawamura berhenti mengunyah. Tangannya turun ke pangkuan dan bugrgernya digenggam sedikit terlalu erat, lantas ia menggeleng muram. "Aku tidak tahu."

Kazuya menghela napas. "Kau tidak harus main di tim. Kau bisa tetap main lempar tangakap seperti tadi atau sesekali menguji coba variasi lemparanmu."

Sawamura tidak menjawab, tapi Kazuya bisa melihat binar di matanya menginginkan gagasan itu menjadi nyata.

"Kau bisa melempar padaku." Kazuya berkata ringkas tanpa berpikir dua kali. "Aku lumayan suka menangkap lemparanmu."

Sawamura kini menatapnya. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, sih? Kau sangat aneh hari ini."

"Aneh?"

Sawamura mengangguk tegas. "Ya. _Aneh_." Ia berkata seperti hakim, jika dia punya palu, Kazuya curiga Sawamura bakal mengetuknya juga. "Kau tiba-tiba menawariku tempat tinggal. Mengajakku main _baseball_, membiarkan aku tidur lagi di mobilmu, menyelimutiku, membelikanku kopi dan makanan. Lalu sekarang kau bahkan menawarkan diri sebagai _catcher _ jika aku ingin melempar. Kau sangat aneh, Miyuki Kazuya."

Kazuya mendengus. Mengabisakan potongan terakhir burgernya lalu meremas sampah kertas di tangannya dan memasukkannya ke kantung semula. "Aku tidak aneh." Kata Kazuya setelah selasai menelan. "Aku hanya berbuat baik."

"Justru itu yang aneh!" Sawamura bersikeras. "Buat apa kau berbuat baik padaku?"

Kazuya mengambil napas panjang. "Bisakah kau menghargai kebaikan orang lain padamu? Tindakanmu dengan mengataiku aneh itu tidak sopan."

Sawamura menggeleng. "Tidak." Katanya bulat. "Tidak bisa. Sama sekali tidak bisa." Ia berkata tegas tanpa kompromi. "Kau dan kebaikan adalah dua hal yang tidak pantas bersanding. Apa motifmu sebenarnya?"

Kazuya mencoba untuk tidak terlalu sakit hati. "Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku sadar seratus persen."

_Dia bahkan menjawab tanpa berkedip_, batin Kazuya. "Aku tidak punya motif apapun, oke? Berhentilah menatap curiga padaku."

"Tapi kau bilang saat orang berbuat baik, mereka pasti menginginkan sesuatu!"

"Hah? Kapan aku bilang begitu?"

Sawamura cemberut. "Saat kita membahas Chris-senpai." Katanya, dan sekejap Kazuya teringat percakapannya dengan Sawamura pagi itu sebelum mereka bertengkar.

"Jadi kau curiga sekarang?"

"Katamu aku harus waspada!"

_Kenapa anak ini harus mengingat apa yang kukatakan padanya?_

"Kau bilang ini Tokyo, dan saat orang berbuat baik mereka pasti menginginkan sesuatu!"

"Aku tidak seperti itu."

"Tapi kau bilang tanpa terkecuali."Sawamura mengingatkan dengan tajam. "Itu berarti kau juga termasuk! Kau juga orang yang tinggal di Tokyo!"

_Inikah yang dinamakan senjata makan tuan?_ Kazuya mencoba memutar otaknya. Menggali pembendaharaan katanya untuk menemukan kalimat yang tepat. "Kau tidak perlu curiga atau wasapada padaku, mengerti? Tak ada apapun yang kuinginkan darimu."

Sawamura menggeleng lagi, tatapan matanya sekeras besi. "Itu justru makin aneh. Kau memintaku waspada terhadap orang sebaik Chris-senpai tapi berpikir positif dan longgar terhadapmu. Sama sekali tidak masuk akal."

Sekarang Kazuya bingung harus marah atau terkesan. Kenapa Sawamura jadi sangat logis? Apa segelas kopi dan dua burger membuat kemampuan analisanya meningkat? "Jadi kau berpikir aku punya motif tertentu?"

"Ya!"

Lagi-lagi jawaban bulat tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Kazuya mendengus, mencoba mencari jalan keluar agar terbebas dari tatapan curiga Sawamura yang sejak tadi bagai menelanjanginya. "Oke, panggil aku Miyuki-senpai."

Wajah Sawamura langsung memucat. "Apa-apaan itu?" Ia menelan ludah sekan berusaha menelan racun. "Kau pasti sudah gila."

Kazuya jusru tertawa. "Aku hanya memintamu memanggilku dengan sopan seperti sewajarnya."

Seperti yang Kazuya duga, Sawamura memang sulit menerima permintaan itu. jadi, Kazuya memakainya sebagi peluang untuk hal lain yang lebih menarik. "Baiklah, tidak perlu buru-buru." Tersenyum manipulatif lalu mengulurkan telapak tangannya pada Sawamura. "Sini berikan saja ponselmu, aku ingin kau menyimpan nomorku."

**...**

Kazuya mendorong kepala ke permukaan dan membuka mulut untuk menarik napas singkat sebelum kembali menyelam dan memberi gaya dorong yang membuatnya meluncur lebih cepat. Bergerak bebas dengan bantuan ayunan tangan dan sekujur tubuh bergerak untuk membelah tekanan air.

Ia bisa melihat dindingnya, mungkin dua meter lagi, satu lagi dorongan, tangan menyentuh permukaan keramik, dan gerakan cepat berdiri lalu menarik napas puas.

"_Nice speed_."

Kazuya mengusap wajahnya sebelum mendongak untuk bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang berdiri di tepi kolam renang. Tinggi menjulang dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, memakai setelan kemeja kasual keluaran Finamore yang dipadukan dengan celana chinos.

"Chris?" Kazuya menyipitkan mata. "Aku tidak tahu kau datang."

Chris balas tersenyum. "Ayahku yang mengajak."

Kazuya menyeringai geli, mengambil gerakan untuk keluar dari kolam renang dan meraih handuk yang disampirkan di bangku untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. "Kau sudah lama?"

Chris menggeleng, Kazuya bisa merasakan mata Chris memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan asing seakan sedang menganalisa. "Aku baru meneguk setengah gelas minumanku ketika diutus untuk menarikmu keluar dari kolam renang dan bergabung bersama kami."

Kazuya berhenti menggasak rambutnya, menatap Chris dengan satu alis terangkat. "Golf?"

"_Yes, again_." Chris menyahut disertai dengan cengiran tipis. "Kita akan berangkat dalam dua puluh menit."

Kazuya memutar mata. "Bisakah kau kuajak bekerja sama? Katakan saja aku tenggelam di kolam renang, kram, atau apalah. Aku benar-benar tidak mau menghabiskan akhir pekanku di lapangan berbukit-bukit yang membosankan itu."

Chris terkekeh samar. "Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti dulu kemauan ayah kita selama setengah jam, lalu kabur ke _batting center_ dan memukul sampai tanganmu kebas?"

Kazuya menyeringai. "_Marry me_, Chris." Ia bergurau. "Ayo minta ayah kita untuk mengatur perjodohan, karena aku benar-benar suka jalan pikiranmu."

Chris tertawa renyah. "Aku harus minta izin pada _soulmate_mu untuk itu." Mata Chris mengarah pada dada kiri Kazuya. Tepat pada garis-garis _imprint_ yang membentuk potongan berlian membentang bagai tato abadi. "Saat melihatnya aku pikir itu tampak familiar." Chris berkata, mendengus kecil, memamerkan senyuman yang asing di mata Kazuya. "Sawamura Eijun."

_Imprint_ di dada Kazuya menghangat ketika Chris melafalkan nama itu. Selama periode detik yang singkat, pikirannya mendadak kacau. Ini di luar rencana. Kazuya jelas sudah menusun rencana untuk menyembunyikan fakta ini dari Chris selama beberapa waktu, agar ia bisa puas bermain-main dengan hubungan Chris dan Sawamura. Tapi sekarang rencananya terpaksa jungkir balik akibat kecerobohan kecilnya.

Kazuya membuang napas, berupaya tersenyum selagi otaknya menyusun rencana baru. "Kupikir Sawamura sudah menceritakannya padamu."

Chris menggeleng. "Topik itu hanya pernah muncul satu kali dan Sawamura tidak suka saat aku menanyakannya. Saat itu aku bertanya-tanya orang seperti apa yang menjadibelahan jiwanya sampai dia terlihat kesal." Chris mengambil jeda, mengamati Kazuya dan tersenyum tipis. "Ternyata kau orangnya."

Kazuya mengangkat alis, ia mungkin perlu mengapresiasi Chris karena pemuda itu nyatanya mampu mengatur mimik air mukanya tetap tenang dan tidak tampak cemburu setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa junior kesayangannya ternyata adalah _soulmate_ Kazuya. _Jadi mari kita lihat_, Kazuya membatin. _Sampai sejauh apa kau mampu menyembunyikan perasaanmu, Chris_. Ia menyeringai dengan dagu terangkat. "Nah, masalahnya tidak semua _soulmate_ serasi seperti kau dan Amanda. Aku dan Sawamura adalah cotoh produk gagalnya."

"Amanda?" Chris mengulang nama itu dengan suara rendah, semyumnya miring ke satu sisi dan geli di sisi yang lain. "Tidak kusangka kau masih mengingat namanya."

Tentu saja Kazuya ingat. "Amanda adalahbelahan jiwamu." Seorang wanita berkebangsaan Amerika dengan rambut merah dan bola mata hijau, paras cantik dan tubuh yang seksi. "Kau pernah membawanya ke pesta sekitar dua tahun yang lalu."

Chris mengangguk seakan baru menyadarinya. "Yah, secara teknis, secara _imprint_, dia memang belahan jiwaku."

Kazuya mengernyit. "Kau…" Ia mencoba berpikir, mencari kata yang tepat. "Jangan bilang kau putus dengannya?"

Chris tersenyum samar. "Aku yakin kau bukan orang melankolis yang berpikir bahwa _soulmate_ adalah harga mati yang harus kau pilih untuk pasangan hidupmu, Miyuki."

"Wow, Chris." Kazuya bersiul terhibur. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah denganmu, tapi Amanda Highway kau sia-siakan begitu saja?" Ia menggeleng, menatap Chris tak percaya. "_Dude, she__ i__s super hot!_ Kau seharusnya langsung naik ke tahap _bonding _ atau _mating_ jika dipasangkan dengan wanita seperti itu."

"Amanda dan aku sama-sama produk liberal, Miyuki. Kami punya jiwa yang bebas. Jika memang pada kenyataannya tidak serasi, untuk apa memaksakan diri?"

_Itu bodoh_, pikir Kazuya. Semua orang jelas bisa melihat betapa serasinya Chris dan Amanda ketika keduanya berdampingan di pesta tiga tahun yang lalu. Mereka memiliki _imprint_ berbentuk dua segitiga dengan alas sejajar sehingga terlihat seperti layang-layang yang terbelah dua. Amanda sengaja memakai gaun terbuka yang menampilkan _imprint_ di punggung mulusnya.

"Takigawa Chris Yuu." Kazuya berkata dengan senyuman geli di bibirnya. "Melepaskan gadis sekelas Amanda Highway begitu saja,"—_dan kini tergila-gila pada bocah sembilan belas tahun super berisik, bodoh, menyebalkan, impulsif, keras kepala dan naif bernama Sawamura Eijun_―"Aku benar-benar tidak memahami jalan pikiranmu."

Chris tertawa kecil. "Itu bukan masalah. Hanya saja, sekarang aku bingung harus mengajak siapa ke pesta nanti."

_Pesta itu_… Kazuya bahkan baru mengingatnya. Ia selama ini tak pernah berminat dan selalu setengah hati menghadiri pesta semacam itu. Tak jarang, ia bahkan mangkir lebih dulu sebelum acara benar-benar usai. Meninggalkan gadis yang menjadi teman kencannya begitu saja, atau bahkan menarik gadis lain di pesta. Kazuya ingat pernah memikat gadis yang dibawa Amahisa Kosei, di lain waktu ia bahkan berhasil membuat Mima Shoichiro kesal karena gadis yang dibawanya jatuh ke pelukan Kazuya. Semua hal tentang pesta hanyalah permaian di mata Kazuya. Tapi tahun ini… ia melirik pada Chris, lalu menunduk sedikit ke arah dadanya, _imprint_ itu masih di sana, dan pemikiran cemerlang melintas di kepalanya secepat kedipan mata—_mungkin permainannya akan lebih menarik. _

Bersama satu seringai terbelah di bibirnya, Kazuya berdiri dengan tangan di pinggang. Menatap Chris puas seakan ia telah keluar sebagai pemenang. "Rasanya aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan kuajak ke pesta nanti."

**…**

'_**Cuma mau mengingatkan, pestanya akan berlangsung dalam tiga hari lagi.'**__ [17.22]  
__**'Meski otakmu hanya sebesar kuaci, semestinya kau ingat hal itu.' **__[17.23]_

'_**Kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin aku pergi denganmu, setidaknya cobalah untuk menyaring kalimatmu! BERENGSEK!' **__[Read. 17.25]_

'_**Oww, lalu bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya?' **__[17.26]__**  
'Would you to be my party-date, Sawamura-kun? ;)' **__[17.27]_

'_**YOU FREAKING ME OUT!'**__[Read. 17.27]_**  
**_**'Kau bukan gay, kan…!?**__**!?**__**'**__[Read. 17.29]_

'_**Ha ha ha~'**__ [17.31]  
__**'Tenang saja, aku sama lurusnya denganmu.'**__ [17.32]  
__**'Kau seharusnya meng**__**e**__**rti kenapa aku mengajakmu, Sawamura.'**__ [17.33]  
__**'**__**Yah... **__**Kecuali kau lebih suka merasakan jantungmu ditikam saat aku mengajak orang lain.'**__ [17.35]_

'_**DON'T YOU DARE! MIYUKI KAZUYA!' **__[Read. 17.36]__**  
'AKU AKAN MENUNTUTMU KALAU SAMPAI KAU MEMBUATKU KESAKITAN LAGI!' **__[Read. 17.37]_

'_**See? Pada akhirnya ini juga demi kebaikanmu.' **__[17.39]  
__**'Jadi cobalah untuk mulai menilaiku sebagai orang baik,'**__ [17.40]  
__**'dan cobalah memaggiku Miyuki-senpai~'**__ [17.42]_

"Layar ponselmu bisa retak jika kau menatapnya seperti itu."

Eijun lekas menoleh. Chris sudah duduk di sebelahnya, dan menyodorkan sebotol limun.

"A-aa," Eijun menyahut tergagap, menerima limun pemberian Chris lalu bergumam terima kasih. "Hanya gangguan dari orang menyebalkan bermulut tajam dan kelakuan absurd yang selalu cengengesan."

"Miyuki?"

Eijun nyaris tersedak, ia menatap Chris dengan mata membulat kaget. "Darimana Senpai tahu?"

Chris angkat bahu, tersenyum ringkas. "Aku sudah tahu dia belahan jiwamu." Pemuda itu berkata ringan, menyundul botol limun Eijun dengan miliknya seperti bersulang. "Selamat."

Eijun mengatupkan rahang dengan keras. "Apa dia memberitahu Chris-senpai soal ini?"

Chris menggeleng. "Aku melihat _imprint_ Miyuki tanpa sengaja, lalu aku ingat tandanya mirip denganmu, dan Miyuki tidak menyanggahnya."

Kini Eijun bahkan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menunduk dengan lesu dan memutar-mutar botol limunnya. "Kami tidak cocok."

"Apa kau kecewa karena Miyuki bukan _soulmate_ yang selama ini kau impikan?"

Eijun bergerak dengan gelisah, menatap ujung sepatunya yang berlapis tanah. "Aku kecewa karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan dengan ini." _Imprint_ di dadanya menghangat lagi, menyudutkannya pada realita keji bahwa tanda itu tak akan pernah hilang dan Eijun tak akan bisa merubah apapun. "Dan pada akhirnya salah satu dari kami harus meninggalkan Tokyo atau bahkan meninggalkan Jepang."

"Kau keberatan meninggalkan Tokyo? Meninggalkan Jepang?"

Eijun mengerjap. "He?" Ia mengamati wajah Chris yang kini menyimpan rasa penasaran dan juga tampak berusaha memastikan sesuatu. "Kalau hanya meninggalkan Tokyo mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau meninggalkan Jepang…" Eijun menggeleng samar. "Aku belum pernah memikirkannya."

Chris mengangguk samar, dan tidak mengatakan apapun. Eijun menghela napas panjang, dan membuka botol limunnya. Meneguk sampai setengah isi dan membiarkan rasa asam-manis itu menginfeksi rongga mulutnya. Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi, dua pesan baru yang masuk. Tapi Eijun memilih untuk tidak mengeceknya, membiarkannya terabaikan untuk sementara guna menetralkan rasa kesal di hatinya yang menumpuk.

"Aku berencana tinggal di Kanada setelah menyelesaikan studiku di sini." Chris berkata ringan, mata ambernya mengunci mata Eijun dengan pandangan penuh penerimaan sekaligus tawaran hangat.

Hal terakhir yang Eijun ingat sebelum Chris berlalu dari hadapannya adalah usapan lembut di rambutnya juga bisikan samar Chris yang menyampaikan undangan implisit untuk pergi ke Negara Maple itu bersamanya.

**…**

"Whoa… Apa kau sungguh Sawamura Eijun yang kukenal?"

Eijun memeriksa lagi simpul dasinya ketika Shinji berjalan mendekat, dan mengamat-ngamatinya bagaikan sebuah patung marmer. Eijun meneggakkan punggungnya, memeriksa kancing kemejanya lagi lalu menatap mata Shinji. "Apa aku terlihat aneh?"

Shinji mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Mengamati wajah Eijun selama tiga detik lalu beralhih ke ujung kakinya, menelusuri secara vertikal sampai ke ujung rambutnya. "Sejujurnya sih, iya, kau aneh." Saat Eijun mulai menggerakkan bibir untuk mengajukan keluhan, Shinji buru-buru bicara lagi. "Tapi itu aneh yang bagus. Maksudku, wow! Coba lihat dirimu, Sawamura! Akhirnya aku bisa melihatmu lepas dari imej bocah lima belas tahun. Ini prestasi yang membanggakan!"

Eijun merotasikan bola matanya dramatis. "Haruskah aku memakai setelan tuxedo setiap hari agar benar-benar dianggap dewasa?"

Shinji menarik satu sudut bibirnya ke atas lalu mengusir sehelai benang yang menempel di bahu Eijun. "Kau sudah hampir dua puluh tahun, Sawamura." Ia berkata, mengingatkan seolaah Eijun mungkin lupa dengan usianya sendiri. "Kalau penampilanmu konsisten seperti ini, kau mungkin akan masuk jajaran cowok populer di kampus."

Eijun mendelikkan bahu dengan tak acuh. Menoleh ke meja tv dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih jam tangan kesayanganya yang tergeletak di sana. Tapi Shinji dengan sigap menangkap pergelangan tangannya, menahan gerakannya lalu menatapnya tajam. "Jangan berani-berani kau memakai benda itu."

Eijun ganti menatap sengit. "Kenapa!? Itu jam kesayanganku!"

Shinji berdecak malas. "Malam ini saja, Sawamura. Tolong biarkan jam kesayanganmu tidak ikut." Katanya, bicara tanpa melepaskan genggaman dari pergelangan tangan Eijun. "Kau sudah memakai setelan _tuxedo_, _derby shoes_, dan mengubah gaya rambutmu menjadi _comma hair_. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merusak penampilan _manly_ ini karena mamakai jam tangan merah mencolok itu. _Don't you dare_, Sawamura."

Eijun balik menatap Shinji dengan keras. "Tidak ada yang salah dari jam tanganku! Kau tahu, aku membelinya dari hasil gaji pertamaku saat kerja _part_-_time_ di liburan SMA."

"_Whatever_." Sahut Shinji tak tertarik, lalu menarik tangan Eijun menuju pintu. "Dua menit lagi sampai Miyuki-senpai menjemputmu, sebaiknya kau cepat keluar sebelum dia membunyikan klakson dan membuat keributan."

"Kenapa kau mengusirku lagi!?"

Shinji membuka pintu dan mendorong Eijun keluar. Menahan tangan di dadanya agar Eijun tidak kembali menyerbu masuk. "Karena aku teman yang baik," Kata Shinji, merogoh saku celananya dan menekan sehelai sapu tangan yang terlipat rapi ke dada Eijun. "Pastikan kau membersihkan wajahmu tiap kali makan atau minum sesuatu. Selamat bersenang-senang, bye!"

Dan pintu tertutup rapat tepat di depan wajahnya. Eijun berdiri terpana, memandangi pintu yang tertutup dan merasakan momen terulang kembali saat Shinji mengusirnya keluar dua pekan yang lalu. Kalau saja setelah ini ada suara klakson…

_TIINN! _

_Yep_, Eijun tersenyum masam. Menjejalkan sapu tangan pemberian Shinji ke sakunya lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke tempat di mana Miyuki Kazuya menunggunya.

"Kali ini kau tepat waktu―_Wooow_… benarkah kau Sawamura?"

Eijun memutar mata, mengabaikan Miyuki dan memilih untuk memakai sabuk pengaman. Tapi bahkan setelah ia selesai memasang sabuk pengaman dan duduk menghadap ke depan, Miyuki masih memandanginya dan tidak juga menjalankan mobil. Malam ini, pemuda itu tidak memakai kacamata, melikih menggunakan lensa kontak seakan berupaya mempertegas pesona mata topaz karamelnya. Eijun menghela napas, menoleh pada pemuda itu dan menyeringai tajam. "Kalau kau memandangiku terus, aku akan menganggapmu benar-benar gay."

Miyuki balas menyeringai, memindahkan gigi dan mulai menginjak pedal gas. "Aku sebenarnya sudah menyiapkan pakaian untukmu, tapi rupanya kau tidak butuh, hm?"

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu caranya berpakaian yang benar ke pesta? _Hell_, aku bahkan meminta keluargaku mengirimkan dua setel _tuxedo_ dari rumah. Jadi berhentilah menyepelekanku, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Wah, rupanya kau cukup antusias untuk acara ini sampai-sampai minta dikirimi pakaian segala." Ia menggerling, tatapan culas dan nakal yang membuat Eijun gatal ingin meninju wajahnya. "_And that's_ Miyuki-senpai,_ remember?"_

Eijun tidak menyahut. Ia lebih memilih untuk menatap ke depan dan memperhatikan jalanan Tokyo di malam hari. Masih banyak lampu warna warni yang menghiasi kota sisa perayaan valentine yang mungkin tidak akan dilepas sampai penghujung bulan Maret. Radio mobil Miyuki menyiarkan berita seputar olahraga, diputar dalam volume yang cukup kecil namun kini terdengar jelas karena mereka berdua tidak saling bicara.

"Omong-omong, aku lega kau tidak memakai jam tanganmu."

Eijun mendesah berat, kenapa Shinji dan Miyuki memiliki komplain yang sama soal penampilannya? "Apakah jam itu melukaimu? Berbuat jahat padamu? Atau membuatmu merasa terancam? Dia tidak salah apa-apa, kenapa orang-orang terus merisaknya, sih?"

"Aku tidak merisaknya." Miyuki berkata, anehnya terdengar jujur. "Hanya saja, tiap kali melihatmu memakainya aku selalu merasa kau adalah _P__ower __R__anger_ _Merah _ yang siap berubah."

"Kalau kau sebegitunya tidak suka penampilanku, kau seharusnya tidak mengajakku." Itu diluar rencana, tapi suara Eijun terdengar terluka saat mengakatannya.

Miyuki berhenti tertawa, senyumnya menghilang dan ia menoleh untuk memberikan tatapan yang jauh dari kata main-main. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Sawamura." Bahkan suaranya terdengar menyesal. "Khusus malam ini saja, kita tinggalkan sebentar Si Ranger Merah. Kau bisa kembali menjadi dia setelah ini. Oke, Jagoan?"

"Kenapa aku merasa kau semakin menganggapku anak kecil?" Eijun ingin suaranya terdengar tajam dan menusuk, tapi yang keluar justru gerutuan kecil yang membuat Miyuki tersenyum percaya diri seakan ia sudah dimaafkan. Dan kenapa Eijun merasa mulai terbiasa dengan senyum itu?

"Sawamura," Miyuki memanggil lagi, melirik sekilas dan tersenyum simpul. "Bukalah laci dasbor di depanmu dan keluarkan isinya."

Eijun menyipitkan mata, mencoba mengenali apakah ada unsur jebakan dalam suara pemuda itu, setelah memastikan Miyuki serius, ia megulurkan tangan untuk membuka laci. Merogoh ke dalam dan menarik dua kotak berbeda ukuran, Eijun bisa langsung mengenali kotak yang pertama. Jam tangan, keluaran GUCCI. Kotak lainnya berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna hitam yang entah bersisi apa.

"Jangan bilang kau menyuruhku memakaikannya padamu."

Miyuki menggeleng, tersenyum simpul. "Aku sudah pakai, kau lihat?" Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya sekilas di mana jam tangan mewah melingkar dengan elegan di sana. "Kau bisa memakainya." Eijun membuka mulut, tapi Miyuki dengan cepat menyela. "Bukan hadiah, oke? Aku tahu kau tidak bisa dibeli dengan barang mewah atau uang. Anggap saja untuk malam ini aku meminjamkannya sebagai ganti karena kau harus meninggalkan jam tangan kesayanganmu. Kau bisa langsung melepasnya saat kita pulang." Miyuki menarik napas, menatap ke matanya. "Aku tahu kau terbiasa memakai jam tangan, pasti aneh rasanya saat tanganmu kosong, kan?"

_Andai Miyuki tidak mengatakan hal selogis itu… _Eijun menghembuskan napas panjang, lalu membuka kotak itu, menatap sejenak jam tangan yang berkilauan di dalamnya. Untunglah modelnya tidak bertentangan dengan selera Eijun, tersenyum kecil Eijun lalu memakai jam itu di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"_Looks nice_." Miyuki berkomentar, entah sejak kapan memperhatikan Eijun dengan senyuman menghiasi wajahnya. "_Suits on you_."

Eijun hanya berdeham, mengalihkan pandangan ke kotak yang lain. "Lalu ini apa?"

"Bukalah, malam ini kau akan memakainya. Khusus yang itu wajib."

Eijun mengernyit, membuka kotak degan sedikit terburu-buru dan menemukan sebuah topeng pesta berwarna emas dengan detail ukiran yang begitu artistik.

"Tema malam ini adalah pesta topeng, jadi kau perlu memakainya. Aku memilihkannya untukmu, tapi kalau kau tidak suka kita bisa mampir dulu untuk membeli yang lain."

Eijun menatap topeng itu sejenak, lalu menggerakkan jarinya untuk menyentuh ukirannya. Sepertinya topeng itu terbuat dari bahan berkualitas agar bisa dipakai senyaman mungkin, bahkan pada bagian dalam ada lapisan beledu hingga kulitnya tidak akan tergores atau membentuk garis kemerahan akibat tekanan. "Aku akan memakai yang ini." Eijun menjawab, mengeluarkan topengnya dari dalam kotak dan memasukkan kembali dua kotak itu ke laci _dasbor_.

**…**

Satu hal yang pantas Kazuya kagumi malam ini adalah, bagaimana seorang Sawamura Eijun bisa terlihat begitu berbeda dengan setelan tuxedonya. Kazuya tak mengenali merek pakaian yang dikenakan Sawamura, akan tetapi itu sama sekali tidak tampak murahan atau norak. Bahkan kemeja, dasi, sepatu, dan gaya rambutnya sangat berbeda dari Sawamura sehari-hari, sehingga ia bisa saja disalah sangka salah satu anak dari kolongmerat yang berpengaruh di Jepang. Yang lebih membuatnya kagum adalah, Sawamura sama sekali tidak tampak canggung dengan setelan seperti itu. Ia tetap terlihat santai, penuh percaya diri, dan tidak membuang jati diri seorang Sawamura Eijun yang sebenarnya. Bahkan jam tangan Kazuya tampak serasi di pergelangan tangannya seakan-akan itu memang milik Sawamura sejak awal.

Kazuya mematikan mesin mobilnya begitu selesai parkir, melirik lagi pada Sawamura yang kini mulai memakai topengnya. Ia memakai topeng itu tanpa banyak bicara, protes atau bertanya macam-macam. Dan Kazuya diam-diam menunggunya selesai hanya untuk memastikan akan seserasi apa warna emas dengan Sawamura. Saat Sawamura akhirnya selesai dan menoleh padanya, Kazuya tak mampu menahan diri untuk melepaskan senyuman.

"Kau tersenyum." Sawamura berkata, matanya berkilat dari balik topeng. "Apa itu senyum mengejek?"

Kazuya menggeleng, tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku tersenyum karena topengnya cocok untukmu." Setengah wajah Sawamura bagai dilapisi emas dengan ukiran mewah, Kazuya sengaja memilih topeng dengan bagian bola mata berlubang lebih besar karena tak ingin menutupi bentuk mata asli Sawamura. Dan pilihannya tepat, kini, mata itu terlihat makin bersinar dan cemerlang dengan pancaran warna emas di sekelilingnya. Kazuya bisa memsatikan Chris akan langsung mengenali mata itu dalam sekali lihat.

"Kau tidak pakai topeng?" Sawamura bertanya, kepalanya miring ke satu sisi.

"Tentu saja pakai." Kazuya menyahut, meraih kotak lain yang selama ini tersimpan di dekatnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah topeng lain yang mirip dengan yang dipakai Sawamura namun dengan warna berbeda. "_This is mine_." Kazuya mengangkatnya ke udara, menggoyangkannya sekilas agar Sawamura melihat jelas.

"Perak." Sawamura mengamati topeng itu, lalu mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir kau akan memilih warna hitam atau sesuatu yang lebih gelap."

Sejujurnya ia memang lebih suka warna gelap seperti hitam atau biru dongker, tapi saat melihat topeng emas dan perak itu berdampingan, entah mengapa ia justru lebih tertarik untuk membelinya. "Aku akan tetap tampan tidak peduli warna apapun yang kupilih." Jawab Kazuya begitu selesai memasang topeng, mengedipkan sebelah mata lalu memberi Sawamura cengiran culas. "Bukankah begitu?"

Sawamura membuat gerakan seakan muntah-muntah. "Yang lebih penting, Miyuki Kazuya, sebagai siapa aku harus memperkenalkan diri saat orang bertanya nanti?" Ia mengunyah bibir bawahnya lagi, gestrur yang selalu dilakukan saat merasa resah atau memikirkan sesuatu. Tanpa sadar, Kazuya sudah menghafal kebiasaan itu. "Aku tidak mungkin secara terang-terangan menyebutkan namaku, kan?"

"Karena ini hanya pesta untuk orang-orang yang kurang lebih seumuran denganku, maka kau tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri dengan formal. Kau cukup jadi pasanganku malam ini. Tapi kau benar, pasti ada beberapa orang yang akan mengajakmu bicara dan menayakan namamu."

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan nama untukku?"

_Emas_, batin Kazuya menjawab. Kazuya menolak untuk menjadi melankolis, tapi tiap kali memandang Eijun ia tak pernah bisa berpaling dari keindahan iris matanya yang senada dengan emas dua puluh empat karat.

"Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan topengmu malam ini."

Eijun berkedip, jemarinya bergerak meraba topeng di wajahnya lantas ia menatap Kazuya dengan begitu lugu. "Emas? _Gold_? _Golden_?"

"_Aurum_." Sahut Kazuya lugas, tersenyum ringkas. "Diambil dari bahsa Latin."

Eijun mengerjap, mengulang kata _Aurum _di lidahnya lalu memiringkan kepala. "Rasanya seperti salah satu unsur yang ada dalam tabel periodik. Golongan 1B, (Cu) _cuprum_-tembaga, (Ar) _argentum_-perak, dan (Au) _aurum_-emas." Ia lalu tertawa geli dan memandang Kazuya dengan mata berbinar yang membuat Kazuya membeku di tempat. "Aku suka."

Kazuya menahan napas tanpa sadar. Merasakan perasaan asing mengalir di dadanya. Sawamura belum pernah tersenyum dengan cara semanis ini padanya, dan hal kecil itu secara menggelikan membuatnya gugup tanpa dasar yang logis. Kazuya berdeham, memalingkan muka ke arah lain dan mencoba mengatur termor tak wajar di dadanya. "Tidak kusangka kau ternyata hapal unsur kimia." Mengganti kegugupannya dengan seringai culas yang kembali merubah ekspresi manis Sawamura menjadi dengusan kesal.

"Tsk, sudahlah, kalau terlalu lama di sini bisa-bisa kita hanya bertengkar dan terlambat." Ia berkata, lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu. Kazuya mengamati dengan senyum geli dan keluar tak lama setelah Sawamura.

"Kalau kau butuh aku untuk menggandeng tanganmu, katakan saja, jangan malu-malu." Kazuya kembali menggoda Sawamura saat mereka menaiki _lift_.

"Aku tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi atau gaun yang menyapu lantai. Aku tidak akan terpeleset atau apa, jadi jangan berani-berani kau menyentuhku."

"Ouch, galaknya…" Kazuya bersenandung riang. Lalu bergeser hingga bahunya bersentuhan dengan Sawamura. "Sedikit saran, kau mungkin harus menurunkan volume suaramu jika tidak ingin menarik banyak perhatian, Sawamura."

Sawamura tidak menjawab sampai pintu _lift_ terbuka, ia menarik napas panjang seperti mengumpulkan keberaniannya lalu mulai melangkah setelah sebelumnya menoleh pada Kazuya, tersenyum simpul dan berbisik. "Bukankah kau seharusnya memanggilku Aurum?"

Kazuya bahkan butuh tiga detik untuk menyadari bahwa Sawamura telah melangkah lebih dulu ke luar dari _lift_. Ia tertegun lalu mendengus geli, andrenlin dan perasaan bersemangat memenuhi dadanya. Meneggakkan tubuhnya dan membusungkan dada, Kazuya melangkah lebar, mengambil posisi tepat di sebelah Sawamura. Melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri ke ruang pesta.

"Miyuki Kazuya dan seorang tamu." Kazuya berkata begitu berhadapan dengan seorang penjaga tepat sebelum melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Penjaga itu tersesenyum dan membungkuk sopan pada mereka berdua lalu mempersilahkannya berjalan menuju pintu. Dua orang lain langsung membuka pintu untuknya dan Sawamura lebar-lebar, mengucapkan serangkaian sapaan hormat juga membungkuk ketika mereka melintas.

Kazuya mendapati dirinya terkagum lagi ketika melirik ke arah Sawamura. Di bawah pencahayaan yang baik, Sawamura bahkan tampak lebih mempesona dari sebelumnya. Tuxedo mengilap ketika tertimpa cahaya lampu, topeng emasnya berkilauan dan membuat wajahnya tampak lebih cerah. Matanya… memikat dengan cara yang tak mampu ditiru orang lain. Sawamura terlihat begitu percaya diri, melangkah dengan dada membusung dan ayunan kaki santai tetapi mantap. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup atau merasa seperti partikel asing di tengah-tengah pesta mewah itu, membaur layaknya ini adalah taman bermainnya.

"Kau tidak terlihat gugup." Pada akhirnya Kazuya tak tahan untuk berkata.

Sawamura menoleh singkat, angkat bahu, dan secara ajaib tak mengambil gerak menjauh. "Aku beberapa kali diajak ibuku ke acara sejenis ini."

Kazuya mengernyit. "Bukankah keluargamu tinggal di desa dan mengelola usaha pertanian? Kenapa bisa mengikuti acara sejenis ini?"

Eijun balas mengernyit menatapnya. "Dari mana kau tahu keluargaku mengelola usaha pertanian?"

Kazuya sontak mengatupkan rahang dan menggigit lidahnya. Ia benar-benar kelepasan. Tidak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa informasi itu ia dapat setelah membaca berkas data diri Sawamura yang Kuramochi berikan untuknya. "_Well_, aku pasti sempat melihatnya sekilas saat memorimu masuk ke kepalaku. Hanya sekilas, muncul begitu saja." Ia berdoa semoga alasannya terdengar masuk akal. "Apa itu benar?"

Untungnya Sawamura tidak memusingkannya lebih jauh. "Itu milik keluarga ayahku." Ia berkata. "Keluarga ibuku berbeda, dan lebih dekat dengan budaya semacam ini. Tapi begitu orangtuaku menikah, ibuku mulai meninggalkan dunia itu dan tinggal di desa bersama keluarga ayahku."

Kazuya punya celah untuk mengkritik Kuramochi karena tak menuliskan informasi ini ke dalam berkas yang ditulisnya tentang Sawamura. Lalu Kazuya melupakan gagasan itu karena Kuramochi pasti meledeknya habis-habisan saat mengetahui Kazuya membaca berkas tentang Sawamura alih-alih membuangnya. "Jadi, kau mendatangi pesta seperti ini karena ibumu?"

Sawamura mengangguk. "Aku tidak mempelajarinya dengan serius karena aku lebih suka main di desa bersama teman-temanku. Tapi kalau hanya sebatas _table manner_, _ballroom dance_, cara memegang gelas _wine,_ dan sejenisnya mungkin aku masih bisa."

Jadi itulah sebabnya kau sama sekali tidak terlihat gugup atau ragu. Kazuya akhirnya mengerti. Sawamura secara psikis mungkin tidak nyaman dengan semua kehidupan glamor, tetapi fisiknya secara terlatih sudah terbiasa menghadapi kondisi ini. Tak ada alasan yang membuatnya terlihat gelisah karena merasa salah tempat.

"Apa kau mempelajari instrumen musik juga?"

"Biola." Sawamura menjawab, menatap Kazuya dan tersenyum miring. "Ku tebak, kau mungkin mengambil kelas piano?"

Kazuya tersenyum, mengambil dua gelas dari nampan yang dibawa pelayan yang melewati mereka lalu memberikan satu untuk Sawamura. "_Bingo_." Ia membenturkan gelasnya dengan gelas Sawamura hingga menimbulkan denting ringan dan mengundang senyum geli di bibir Sawamura.

Mata Kazuya lalu menyapu sekitar, bibirnya menyeringai ketika menemukan seseorang di arah jam dua, meski jaraknya cukup jauh dan dia memakai topeng dengan warna hijau gelap, Kazuya tak akan salah mengenali. _Hugo Boss_ adalah salah satu ciri utama seorang Takigawa Chris Yuu. Kazuya berpaling pada Sawamura yang entah sejak kapan sudah memegang dua potong _cake_ di tangannya, bersiap untuk melahapnya sekaligus. Lagi, ia tersenyum. "Kau keberatan kalau aku tinggal sebentar?"

Sawamura berkedip. "Ke mana?"

"Hanya menyapa beberapa orang." Kazuya menjawab, lalu menghabiskan minuman di gelasnya dalam sekali teguk. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan _selingkuh_ darimu malam ini."

Sawamura mendengus kasar, melahap dua potong _cake_ sekaligus sehingga pipinya penuh dan tampak selucu gaya makannya yang biasa. "Sebaiknya kau kembali sebelum aku kelaparan dan menghabiskan semua makanan di sini."

Kazuya tertawa dengan jujur dan sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan dengan sikap kekanakan itu. "Kau boleh makan sepuasnya. Tidak akan ada yang menghentikanmu, Aurum."

Terakhir Kazuya mengambil sepotong _cake_ yang sama lalu mendorongnya masuk ke mulut Sawamura. Menyuapi pemuda itu sebelum ia sempat berkutik atau berpikir lebih jauh. Kazuya tertawa geli, menjilat sisa krim di jarinya sebelum berlalu meninggalkan Sawamura yang masih memandanginya terbengong dengan mulut dipenuhi _cake_.

"_Good evening_, _Gantlemen_."

"Miyuki?"

Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Senang kau tetap mengenaliku dalam keadaan seperti ini, Chris."

Chris balas tersenyum. "Aku bisa mengenali suaramu, sesuatu dalam dirimu _sangat Miyuki Kazuya _dan tak mudah dilupakan."

Kazuya mengangkat satu alisnya, menyeringai pada pemuda itu dengan mata mengerling jenaka. "Apa kau baru saja menyusun puisi romantis untukku?"

Chris mendengus, tertawa kecil lalu tersadar akan sesuatu. Tangannya kini bergerak ke arah seorang gadis bertopeng ungu yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya. "Ini Nona Fujiwara Takako."

Kazuya menyambut tangan Takako yang terulur ke arahnya lalu menunduk kecil untuk mengecup punggung tangannya. "Selamat malam." Ia menyapa, tersenyum tipis. Lantas melirik pada Chris, _pilihan yang bagus,_ batin Kazuya. Malam ini Chris menggendeng putri tunggal Fujiwara Himoto sebagai pasangannya.

Bibir Takako yang terposes _lipstick_ merah tua menyungingkan senyuman. "Miyuki-kun, rasanya terakhir kali aku melihatmu kau masih lebih pendek dariku. Sejak kapan kau tumbuh setinggi ini?"

Pertemuan mereka sebelumnya terjadi lima atau enam tahun yang lalu sebelum Takako melanjutkan studinya di London. Dulu, Takako adalah seorang putri cantik kolongmerat, kini ia menjelma menjadi wanita dewasa yang anggun dan elegan. Bahkan meski mengenakan topeng, Takako tetap mampu memancarkan pesona kecantikan wanita dewasa. "_Puberty hit me so well then_." Kazuya tersenyum miring, lalu menegakkan tubuhnya. "_I am a men now_."

Takako dan Chris tertawa kecil. "Yeah, kau benar-benar pria dewasa sekarang." Chris menimpali candaan Kazuya, lalu memberinya tatapan menantang. "Dan apa pria dewasa ini tidak membawa pasangan ke pesta?"

_Gocha_. Kazuya memamerkan senyum kompetitif di wajahnya, sengaja mengerling lebih dominan ke arah Chris. "Tentu aku membawa pasangan." Kazuya bergeser sedikit, memastikan Chris dapat melihat melewati bahunya. "Seseorang di sana, yang memakai topeng emas. Dialah pasanganku malam ini."

Chris dan Takako menatap ke balik punggung Kazuya, hanya butuh dua detik sampai Kazuya menemukan hormon endorfin membanjiri darahnya. Bibir Chris tak bergerak, tetapi matanya berbicara. Apapun yang ia berusaha sembunyikan di balik topeng itu, dapat Kazuya lihat dengan jelas dari cara bagaimana matanya menatap, bibirnya membentuk garis kaku, atau tangannya yang mengepal kuat. Chris langsung mengenali Sawamura.

"Laki-laki itu?" Suara Takako menarik Kazuya kembali.

Kazuya membalasnya dengan senyuman lebar penuh kemenangan. "Untuk malam ini kalian bisa memanggilnya Aurum."

Takako berkedip. "Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengajak laki-laki menjadi teman kencanmu ke pesta ini, Miyuki-kun."

Kazuya terkekeh samar, melirik lagi pada Chris dan nyaris melompat girang kala mendapati betapa keras ekspresi wajahnya. "Nah, masalahnya Aurum adalah laki-laki yang menarik. Kupikir dalam pesta seperti ini kita perlu mengajak seseorang yang menarik, terlepas dari dia laki-laki ataupun perempuan, jika dia mampu membuatmu merasa lebih bersemangat, maka itu tidak masalah." Mata Kazuya menggerling dalam kilatan menantang sekaligus berbahaya kepada Chris. "Bukankah begitu, Chris?"

Chris menatapnya. Mata amber yang menggelap di balik topeng hijaunya. Seutas senyuman ditekan kuat di bibirnya. "Tentu." Ia menyahut, lugas, tajam. "Tapi akan lebih menyenagkan jika orang itu sungguh-sungguh ingin berada di pesta tanpa merasa dipaksa."

Sindiran dalam kalimat itu membuat perut Kazuya tergelitik. Gelora membakar dadanya dalam bentuk antusiasme tak mau kalah. "Tak ada paksaan sama sekali." Kazuya berkata ringan. "Dia bahkan mengejutkanku karena telah mempersiapkan tuxedo sejak jauh-jauh hari. Tapi mungkin dia tidak akan suka jika aku meninggalkannya terlalu lama." Kazuya tersenyum lagi, menatap bergantian pada Takako dan Chris lalu tersenyum geli. "Dia bisa semanis Pudel, tapi akan berubah segalak Doberman andai aku berpisah terlalu lama darinya."

"Kalian pasti sangat dekat." Takako kembali bicara, senyumnya begitu anggun dan dewasa. "Kau tidak berhenti tersenyum saat membicarakannya, Miyuki-kun."

Kazuya mengangkat alisnya. Seberapa gembira ia dapat menyudutkan Chris sampai-sampai Takako menyadarinya?

"_Well_, Kalau begitu aku permisi. Aku harus _main_ dengan Pudel-ku sebelum dia berubah lagi jadi Doberman. _Enjoy the party~_"

Kazuya melambaikan tangan sambil berlalu pergi, menyeringai lebar selagi kakinya melangkah makin dekat dengan Sawamura yang kini menghadap ke samping. Sawamura masih memegang gelas yang sama, sementara fokusnya tak jatuh pada Kazuya. Ia justru menatap ukiran es batu berbentuk sepasang angsa dengan kolam biru bawahnya. Kazuya berjalan mendekat, mengambil langkah seringan kapas dan mengulurkan tangannya ke pinggang Sawamura, hanya untuk mendapat reaksi berupa serangan cepat berupa teknik memelintir tangan.

"Sakiiitt." Kazuya mendesis, menatap mata Sawamura yang terbakar.

"Kau lupa bagaimana pertemuan pertama kita? Biar kuingatkan, aku_ membantingmu _ke lantai. Kau masih berani kurang ajar padaku?"

Kazuya balas tersenyum masam. "Aku tidak bermaksud kurang ajar padamu. Kau menghalangi pramusaji yang mau lewat, aku hanya menggeser posisimu untuk membantunya."

Kobaran di mata Sawamura meredup, ia berkedip dan menoleh lalu bertemu pandang dengan seorang pramusaji yang membawa dua mampan besar di masing-masing tangannya. Berdiri dengan canggung dan salah tingkah menatap mereka.

"Permisi, Tuan." Pramusaji itu menunduk sopan, dan Sawamura secara reflek bergeser untuk memberi jalan sembari mengangguk kaku.

Kazuya mendengus, pelintiran Sawamura mengendur dan ia mengambil kesempatan itu untuk membebaskan diri. Dalam hati merapal doa semoga Chris tidak melihat Sawamura menyerangnya.

"Uh, _well_…" Sawamura berdeham keki. "_Sorry_."

Kazuya mengusap pergelangan tangannya, memberi pijatan kecil untuk menetralkan rasa sakit akibat serangan Sawamura. "Kau benar-benar bisa mematahkan tanganku, kau tahu?"

Sawamura mengerucutkan bibir, cemberut menatap Kazuya. Andai topengnya dilepas, Kazuya pasti bisa melihat betapa kekanak-kanakan ekspresi di wajahnya saat ini. "Lagi pula kenapa kau harus menyentuh pinggangku? Kau kan bisa menyentuhku di punggung, bahu atau apalah, setidaknya di tempat-tempat yang tidak membuatku mengira sedang mengalami pelecehan seksual."

_Pelecehan seksual_, kalimat itu menggelitik Kazuya. Ia kini sungguh penasaran seberapa buruk penilaian Sawamura terhadapnya. "Aku tidak meremas bokongmu atau apa, itu sama sekali bukan pelecehan seksual."

"Aku kaget, oke?" Ia membuang napas pendek. "Aku sedang fokus pada hal lain dan tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangku. Cobalah pikirkan dari sudut pandangku."

Kazuya menghela napas panjang, memutuskan untuk tidak mendebat lebih jauh karena seharusnya malam ini ia bisa tertawa sebab berhasil membuat Chris kepanasan. Ia memeriksa jam tangannya, masih jauh dari waktu menuju sesi akhir pesta. Kazuya biasanya bertahan paling lama dua jam sebelum pergi begitu saja, kali ini ia bahkan tidak yakin mampu menahan Sawamura lebih dari satu jam tanpa membuat keributan.

Sekitar satu setengah jam kemudian acara sampai pada pesta dansa. Musik waltz berputar, mengalunkan nada-nada romantisme berpadu dengan pencahayaan semi redup. Sawamura tentu menolak saat Kazuya mengajaknya berdansa, tapi tak akan sulit membujuknya. Cukup menunjuk dada kirinya dengan tatapan bermakna _kau-mengerti-kan?_ Maka Sawamura akan langsung memasang ekspresi seakan terpelintir lalu akhirnya menangangguk setuju.

"Aku akan mengambil bagian sebagai laki-laki karena aku _lebih tinggi_ darimu."

Sawamura memelototinya. "Kau tidak setinggi itu!" Tapi ia tidak menunjukkan protes lebih jauh saat Kazuya menariknya mendekat, menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah lengan kiri Sawamura hingga tangan terhubung dengan belikat Sawamura. Kazuya menemukan dirinya menahan napas saat telapak tangan kiri Sawamura mendarat di bahu kanannya, kepala pemuda itu mendongak sedikit hingga mata mereka bertemu dalam segaris udara. Ia bahkan harus menahan bibirya untuk tidak berseru terpesona begitu menatap mata emas itu dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Kazuya bernapas perlahan, mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara sampai Sawamura menyambutnya dan tangan mereka bersatu dalam genggaman yang kental akan afinitas. Mereka memulai langkah pertama tepat ketika musik berganti, memainkan instrumen milik Dmitri Shostakovich , _The Second Waltz_.

Kazuya menyadari Sawamura tersenyum ketika menyimak musik yang diputar, pemandangan yang cukup membuat Kazuya heran hingga tanpa sadar mengangkat alis memandanginya. "_What is __that__?_"

"Huh?"

"_You smiling_." Jawab Kazuya, mereka bergerak mengikuti alunan musik, berbaur dengan pasangan lain.

"Oh," Sawamura memberinya cengiran kecil lalu angkat bahu. "Bukan apa-apa." Ia berkata. "Hanya lagunya."

"Ada yang salah dengan lagunya?"

Sawamura menggeleng, dan Kazuya melihatnya seakan berusaha menyembunyikan tawa. "Dmitri Shostakovich, _The Second Waltz_. Lagu ini membawaku pada satu memori yang cukup lucu."

"Jangan katakan kau pernah menginjak kaki gadis yang jadi pasangan dansamu ketika menarikan lagu ini." Ia bermaksud sarkas, tapi Sawamura tidak terlihat kesal, bahkan senyumnya justru semakin jelas. Kazuya punya kesan menggelisahkan bahwa setiap kali Sawamura tersenyum lebih banyak padanya, maka tubuhnya akan memanas tiba-tiba.

"Aku mungkin baru kelas lima saat itu." Sawamura memulai cerita, sesuatu yang harus Kazuya syukuri karena ia jadi tak terlalu larut mengamati senyum cemerlangnya. "Ada seorang gadis seusiaku di pesta itu, namanya Sakura. Semua anak laki-laki mengolok-oloknya karena dia memakai kawat gigi, sedikit kegemukan dan berwajah aneh."

"Kau termasuk salah satu dari anak laki-laki itu?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti anak seperti itu?" Ia memberi tatapan jengkel.

Ah, benar juga. Meski tidak terlalu mengenalnya, tapi Kazuya paham bahwa Sawamura bukanlah anak yang nakal dengan cara seperti itu. sawamura mungkin bertengkar dan membuat keributan, tetapi jelas ia bukan anak yang nakal dengan mengolok-olok orang lain.

"Pokoknya, anak laki-laki mengejeknya dengan berpura-pura mengajak Sakura berdansa, ketika dia tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju mereka akan tertawa dan mengatakan _apa kau gila? Kau pikir aku mau berdansa dengan babi betina?"_ Wajah Sawamura menjadi muram ketika mengingatya. "Mereka benar-benar berengsek."

Kazuya mengagguk samar, meski sebenarnya hal seperti itu bukan lagi hal baru atau kejadian luar biasa yang bisa ditemui. Dia pribadi beberapa kali melihat kejadian yang hampir mirip, anak-anak kaya merasa memiliki segalanya hingga bebas melakukan atau berkata apa saja sesuai kehendak mereka. Sementara bertindak jahat adalah salah satu trend yang dianggap wajar-wajar saja.

"Jadi di mana bagian lucunya?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Sawamura tersenyum lagi. Matanya berbinar. Kazuya mencoba mendeskripsikan seperti apa mata itu, tapi selalu gagal karena pesonanya cenderung berubah-ubah. Kadang mengilap seperti emas, kadang tajam dan keras seperti batu _citrine_, kadang begitu hangat seperti gelora api perapaian.

"Aku menjadi pasangan dansanya setelah itu." Sawamura menjawab lugas. "Aku masih berdansa dengan gadis lain saat Sakura diolok-olok, tapi saat lagu berganti aku memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya berdansa. Tentu saja anak-anak lain mengira aku hanya berusaha mengejeknya, dia sendiri juga kelihatan takut padaku, masih menangis. Tapi aku mengambil langkah lebih berani dengan mengenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke lantai dansa."

Kazuya tersenyum tanpa cela. "_You such a gentleman, huh?" _

Sawamura tak menanggapi bualannya. "Singkat kata, aku berhasil membuat mereka semua bergeming saat sungguh-sungguh berdansa dengan Sakura. Aku bahkan tersenyum dan mengajaknya bercanda hingga dia berhenti menangis dan mulai menikmati pesta."

"Apa yang kau katakan padanya?" Kazuya bertanya basa-basi, matanya memandang melewati bahu Sawamura dan bertukar pandangan dengan Chris yang sedang berdansa dengan Takako. _Nice timming!_ Kazuya menyeringai dan berpura-pura tertarik pada cerita Sawamura lagi.

"Aku bilang, kalau dia bisa jadi lebih keren dan lebih kuat dari semua anak laki-laki itu, maka tidak akan ada yang berani mengejeknya lagi. Mereka akan terlalu malu untuk tertawa kalau giginya ompong."

Kali ini Kazuya sungguh berminat. "Kau menyuruhnya menghajar anak-anak itu?"

Sawamura angkat bahu. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu, tapi Sakura menerjemahkan nasihatku dengan cara yang luar biasa. Dia tidak pernah muncul lagi di pesta sampai dua tahun kemudian. Semua anak mengira dia trauma, terlalu malu, bahkan sudah mati bunuh diri. Tapi kemudian Sakura mucul dengan sangat luar biasa." Sawamura tersenyum lebar, penuh kebanggaan. "Dia telah menjadi gadis remaja yang sangat-sangat cantik dan membuat semua anak laki-laki berlomba menjadi pasangan dansanya, Sakura akan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk setuju tapi kemudian melayangkan tinju kuat tepat di rahang hingga gigi anak laki-laki itu copot."

Kazuya mengerjap dan nyaris menginjak kaki Sawamura. "Apa katamu?"

Sawamura terkekeh geli. "Sakura bukan hanya menjadi gadis yang cantik, tapi dia telah menjadi kecantikan yang kuat, pintar, dan berbahaya. Tak ada lagi yang berani mengejeknya setelah itu. Bahkan anak laki-laki yang kena tinju juga tak mau mengungkitnya karena terlalu malu dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan."

Kazuya tersenyum miring dan menyipitkan mata. "Dan kau adalah laki-laki beruntung yang akhirnya dipilih jadi pasangan dansanya."

Sawamura mengangguk. "Itu terakhir kalinya aku ikut pesta semacam itu, setidaknya sampai malam ini." Ia memberi Kazuya senyum masam. "Terima kasih padamu karena aku harus tercebur lagi dalam suasana pesta seperti ini."

Kazuya tertawa geli, menyadari bahwa Sawamura memang masih menyimpan rasa kesal padanya karena terpaska masuk ke acara semacam ini lagi. "Tapi dansamu bagus juga." Ia mengakui, tersenyum ketika Sawamura mengerjapkan mata memandangnya. "Ini pertama kalinya kau mengambil posisi wanita, kan? Tapi kau tidak kelihatan kaku sama sekali."

Mereka berhenti sebentar, menantikan lagu selanjutnya lalu mulai menari lagi saat alunan _Vienna Blood_ milik Johann Strauss berputar dalam gubahan yang dimainkan oleh André Riau.

"Ibuku adalah penari yang hebat." Sawamura akhirnya menjawab saat musik memasuki bagian dengan lebih banyak hentakan nada. "Dia yang mengajariku, berdansa dengannya selalu terasa menyenangkan."

"Jadi kau menikmati _ballroom dance_ seperti ini?"

Sawamura menampilkan senyum miring yang tajam. "Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa _kau_ pasangan dansaku, yah, sebenarnya aku cukup suka karena ini membawaku pada kenangan indah bersama ibuku."

"Kau berdansa juga malam itu."

"He?"

"Di klub malam, kau berdansa bersama seorang gadis bergaun hitam. Lalu kau menciumnya."

"Oh, maksudmu Erika-san?" Sawamura berdeham keki. "Uh, yah… terjadi begitu saja." Ia mengerutkan hidungnya dengan lucu. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya, kalau dipikir-pikir rasanya itu kurang ajar sekali. Ibuku pasti akan menjewer kupingku sampai putus kalau tahu."

Kazuya tersenyum geli, melirik lagi ke arah Chris dan mendapatkan fakta bahwa pemuda blasteran itu masih memandangi mereka dengan penuh selidik seakan-akan mengawasi, menanti-nanti kapan Kazuya akan mengeluarkan pisau dan menodong Sawamura hingga ia bisa berlari dan tampil sebagai pahlawan.

Sambil menyeringai, Kazuya memimpin langkah agar Sawamura selalu berada pada posisi membelakangi Chris, kemudian ia sengaja menatap intens pada Sawamura, tersenyum, membuat gestur seakan ia sungguh menikmati dansanya dengan Sawamura dan menampilkan kesan bahwa Sawamura berhasil membuatnya terhibur―yang mungkin memang tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"Katakan," Kazuya berbisik kecil. "Berapa banyak _cake_ yang kau makan tadi?"

Sawamura mengerjap, memberi tatapan lucu yang membuat sesuatu menggelitik perut Kazuya dan memaksanya mengakui kemanisan tak masuk akal dari ekspresi itu. "He?"

"Bibirmu penuh dengan _whipped cream_."

Sawamura membeliak, mengambil gerak menarik tangannya dari genggaman Kazuya tapi Kazuya menahan dengan tepat waktu. Ia menoleh singkat dan memastikan Chris melihat mereka dengan jelas sebelum kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Ada cara yang lebih menyenangkan untuk membersihkannya." Lalu ia maju untuk mengecup Sawamura dan mengambil semua _whipped cream_ yang menempel dengan satu jilatan ringan di atas bibir Sawamura yang tak bergerak.

Kazuya memejamkan mata, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada telapak tangan Sawamura dan menariknya lebih dekat sebagai antisipasi andai pemuda itu memberontak. Tetapi Sawamura nampaknya terlampau kaget hingga tak mampu bereaksi apa-apa. Tetap bergeming bahkan ketika Kazuya menekan kecupan lebih lama dari durasi yang ia rencanakan.

_T__idak buruk_, Kazuya membatin. Di balik semua teriakan berisik dan ocehan panjangnya ternyata bibir Sawamura terasa cukup _kissable_.

Saat Kazuya menarik diri, ia bahkan tak lagi ingat untuk menoleh pada Chris dan mencari tahu seperti apa ekspresinya. Matanya fokus pada Sawamura, mengamati bagaimana bibir itu sedikit terbuka, basah akibat jilatannya, mata emasnya menatap Kazuya tak mengerti, polos, kaget dan membuat Kazuya menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu mendekat sekali lagi.

"Kau boleh menamparku setelah ini." Kazuya berkata, lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan mencuri satu lagi ciuman dari bibir Sawamura dalam durasi yang lebih lama, sentuhan yang lebih intens, dan resapan kenikmatan juga sensai yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya.

* * *

_**to be countinued**_

* * *

a/n: mari kita lihat, apakah chapter selanjutnya Kazuya bakal digampar sampe giginya rontok? :D Anyway, saya sudah baca semua review yang masuk, tapi maaf belum sempat balas sekarang. Saya sangat menghargai setiap review yang mampir di ceriya saya, begitu pula untuk favs dan follow. Jadi jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk meninggalkan jejak, gratis kok, hitung-hitung dorongan agar saya lebih semangat lanjutin hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

Sawamura tidak membalas ciumannya tetapi juga tidak mendorongnya atau menunjukkan reaksi negatif lain. Situasi yang membuat Kazuya nyaris hilang akal dan bertindak lebih jauh. Namun kesadaran yang tersisa dalam dirinya berhasil membawanya kembali ke permukaan, menghentikan ciuman, menarik diri.

Ekspresi Sawamura tak terbaca, dan topeng emas itu sama sekali tidak membuatnya lebih trasparan. Kazuya tidak tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. Hal itu membuatnya resah karena selama ini Sawamura begitu mudah dibaca maupun diterjemahkan. Kazuya menanti, menantikan ekspresi dan reaksi apa saja sebagai sebuah tanda dari Sawamura. Ia mengamati wajah pemuda itu dengan gelisah sambil menjilat kecil bibir bawahnya dan berusaha untuk memfokuskan pikirannya agar tidak mengacu pada bagaimana rasa bibir Sawamura yang tertinggal di sana. Namun lebih dari satu menit berlalu, Sawamura tetap bergeming.

"Hey," Kazuya menyerah untuk menunggu. _"You okay?"_ Ia menelan ludah. Tenggorokannya tercekat, dan logikanya berdiri mati-matian bersama harga diri untuk menolak realita bahwa kini ia sedang gugup. "Sawamura―"

"Ayo menari sampai lagu ini selesai." Potong Sawamura lugas, tatapan matanya kuat dan tegas. "Setelah itu, aku akan senang jika kau mengizinkanku makan. Aku sangat kelaparan."

**...**

Sisa malam itu hampir seluruhnya diisi dengan keheningan. Setelah menari hingga lagu berhenti, Kazuya menuruti keinginan Sawamura. Membawanya ke bagian lain dari pesta di mana meja-meja bundar tertata dengan elegan dan para pelayan siap sedia melayani mereka dengan berbagai hidangan lezat. Sawamura makan dengan tenang tanpa melupakan _table manner_. Kazuya sendiri memilih untuk tidak memancing keributan ataupun membawa topik ciuman itu lebih jauh. Meski diam-diam di dalam kepalanya sibuk menyusun beragam jawaban andai Sawamura menyerangnya sewaktu-waktu.

Kazuya bahkan tak dapat menemukan Chris. Ia yakin Chris melihat kejadian itu, tetapi bagaimana reaksi Chris? Terbakar? Sedih? Cemburu? Kazuya tidak punya kesempatan untuk memastikan karena seluruh perhatiannya teralihkan berkat ketenangan Sawamura yang tak bisa diprediksi.

Diamnya Sawamura terus bertahan sampai mereka meninggalkan pesta, menaiki mobil, dan bahkan hingga mobil berhenti di depan gang kecil menuju _flat _Sawamura. Kazuya mengambil napas panjang. Mematikan mesin mobil tapi tetap membiarkan pintu mobil terkunci untuk menjaga Sawamura agar tidak segera pergi. Kazuya berdeham, memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit serong agar mampu menatap Sawamura lebih baik. "Adakah yang ingin kau katakan padaku?"

Sawamura bersandar pada jok, bernapas dengan tenang lalu menatap Kazuya dan mengembalikan jam tangan yang entah sejak kapan sudah dilepas dari pergelangan tangannya. Kazuya menghebuskan napas, menerima jam itu dan nyaris meremasnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang." Sawamura berkata dengan tenang lalu melepaskan sabuk pengamannya.

"Itu saja? Itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Memangnya aku harus bilang apa?"

"_Anything!"_ Kazuya nyaris membentak karena terlalu gemas. Ia menarik poninya kasar dan membuang napas berat. "Sawamura, aku menciummu. _Dua kali_. Aku merasa kau seharusnya marah atau apa. Aku menantikanmu meledak sejak tadi. _Shit!_ Aku bahkan menahan napasku!"

Selama beberapa detik lamanya, Sawamura tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Ia hanya duduk di sana, memandangi Kazuya yang merasa akan segera gila. Kemudian Sawamura mendengus, tesenyum samar dan memasang ekspresi seakan ia hendak menghina. "Jadi orang sepertimu bisa juga frustasi?"

Kazuya berhasil menjaga harga dirinya dengan tidak mengangga. "Sawamura, _stop it already_." Ia menghembuskan napas tajam. "Berhentilah bersikap sok keren dan bangga seakan kau telah memenangkan sesuatu."

Sawamura berdecak, menyilang tangan di depan dada dan mengangkat dagu seperti anak kecil yang angkuh. "Jadi apa penjelasanmu? Aku diam saja karena merasa kau seharusnya punya inisatif, kedewasaan, juga rasa bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskannya lebih dulu sebelum aku bertanya!"

Untuk sesaat Kazuya hanya mampu tertegun. Kemudian ia mengatur napas dan menata ulang emosinya serta menampilkan ekspresi kembali tenang. Ia menarik napas, membuka mulut dan siap untuk bicara, tapi Sawamura menjadi tidak sabar.

"Kau bilang kau lurus! Kenapa kau menciumku? Kalau kau hanya melakukannya satu kali sebagai alsan ingin membersihkan _whipped cream_ di bibirku mungkin aku masih bisa menoleransinya kerena kepribadianmu memang kacau dan suka menggoda! Tapi buat apa yang kedua tadi? Tidak ada alasan kau harus melakukan itu!"

_Dia akhirnya benar-benar meledak_, Kazuya membatin. Membuka mulutnya kembali untuk bicara, tapi lagi-lagi Sawamura menyembur lebih dulu.

"Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat barang kali kau mabuk atau apa! Tapi napasmu sama sekali tidak berbau alkohol dan kau kelihatan sejuta persen sadar! Jadi apa maksudnya ciuman itu!? Itu tidak lagi lucu untuk sebuah lelucon karena kau―" Sawamura terengah karena lupa bernapas. "―kau sepertinya melakukanya dengan sengaja, kau bahkan mencoba memasukkan lidahmu ke mulutku! _Damn it_, Miyuki Kazuya! Aku merasa otakku lumpuh karena tidak mengerti kenapa cowok lurus melakukan ciuman seperti itu padaku!"

"Oke, Sawamura―"

"Sebaiknya kau punya alasan yang bagus untuk itu, Miyuki Kazuya! Masuk akal, logis, dan bisa diterima. Atau aku bisa benar-benar menganggapmu gay dan melaporkanmu karena menyerangku padahal jelas-jelas kau tahu aku ini lurus!"

"Aku—"

"Ah! Mungkin kau akan melakukan pembelaan karena aku tidak melawanmu sama sekali? Hah! Aku sudah menyiapkan jawaban untuk itu. _Aku__-m__asih__-p__uny__a-sopan-santun__._ Aku tahu di pesta itu ada banyak orang yang barangkali akan menjadi mitra bisnis atau kolegamu di masa depan. Aku masih bisa berpikir jernih dan karenanya aku tidak memberontak atau menghajarmu di depan semua orang! Jadi sebaiknya kau jelaskan maksud dari tindakanmu di pesta tadi, Miyuki Kazuya! CEPAT JELASKAN!"

Sawamura akhirnya berhenti, terengah-engah.

Kazuya terpaku di tempatnya, menggeleng dengan takjub. "Mungkin kau seharusnya memulai karir sebagai seorang _rapper_. Kau sadar berapa banyak suku kata yang kau ucapkan dalam waktu satu menit?"

Sawamura belum mencerna lelucon itu sampai sepuluh detik, dan saat berhasil memahami kalimat Kazuya, wajahnya menjadi merah padam atas penggabungan marah dan malu. "Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Kazuya angkat tangan. "Rileks."

"Aku tidak mau rileks! Aku mau penjelasan!"

"_Calm down_."

"Jangan memperlakukanku seakan aku anak kecil yang―"

"Sawamura, _breathe_."

Sawamura mengambil napas. Menghembuskannya perlahan dari mulutnya. Ekspresinya mulai mengendur, Kazuya merasa konyol karena rasanya seakan ia Natasha Romanov yang mencoba menenangkan Hulk agar kembali ke wujud Bruce Banner.

"Oke," Kazuya ikut menarik napas perlahan, menatap hati-hati pada pemuda di sebelahnya. "boleh aku bicara sekarang?"

Sawamura masih mengatur napas, tapi dia tidak terlihat berusaha mendebat atau meledak lagi. Saat akhirnya Sawamura mengangguk setuju, Kazuya menghela napas lega, kemudian berdeham kecil dan mulai bicara. "Aku akan jelaskan perlahan." Kazuya mengambil jeda untuk membaca ekspresi Sawamura. "Untuk ciuman yang pertama itu, aku memang hanya bermaksud membantu membersihan _whipped cream_ di bibirmu, aku tidak ingin lengan _tux_ atau kemejamu kotor, kan kita juga sedang ada di tengah-tengah dansa. Jadi, _well_... hanya cara itu yang kupikirkan."

Sawamura belum merespon, dan itu sedikit membuat Kazuya resah kalau-kalau Sawamura tak mempercayai alasannya. Tetapi kemudian Sawamura membuat gerakan merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sehelai sapu tangan biru tua, menunjukkannya pada Kazuya. "Aku bawa sapu tangan. Aku tidak akan mengotori pakaianku."

Kazuya menelan ludah. "Aku tidak tahu itu. Aku pikir kau akan bertindak impulsif dan menggunakan lengan kemejamu."

Sawamura menghembuskan napas, mengangguk seakan memaklumi. Reaksi yang membuat Kazuya patut bangga karena itu berarti iatelah melewati satu tahap tesnya. "Lalu yang kedua,"—_aku ha__n__ya merasa sangat ingin menciummu_—tentunya ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk mengatakannya. "Kau pernah dengar seseorang yang mempunyai _kissing addict?"_

Sawamura mengangkat alis. "Memangnya ada?"

"Ada." Kazuya menjawab lugas, mencoba terdengar rasional. "Kuramochi terus-menerus mengataiku berengsek karena aku sering berciuman dengan gadis yang berbeda setiap kali masuk ke pub, bar, atau mengunjungi pesta. Tapi sebenarnya..." ia mengambil napas, menjilat bibirnya yang kering. "Itu karena aku mengalami _kissing addict_."

Sawamura memberinya tatapan ngeri. "Apa kau penjahat seksual atau orang mesum? Dan bermaksud mengatakan bahwa aku baru saja masuk ke dalam daftar korbanmu?"

"Sawamura, tolong berpikir lebih imliah, oke? Kau tahu bahwa saat berciuman maka otak kita akan bekerja dan melepaskan sejumlah hormon yang efeknya mirip seperti kokain?"

Alis Sawamura berkerut dalam, tapi dia tidak mendebat.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya neutrotrasmiter dan hormon seperti adrenalin, oksitosin, endrofin, testosteron, juga esterogen. _Well_, aku akan jelaskan apa itu masing-masing dari mereka dimulai dari―"

"Apa kau sedang menjadi tutor kimia?" Potong Sawamura dengan sarkas. "Aku tahu apa arti dari nama-nama yang kau sebutkan tadi. Jadi langsung saja ke intinya."

Kazuya membuang napas cepat, mendelikkan bahu. "Aku merasa harus berciuman secara rutin, itu salah satu efek dari _kissing addict_. Sementara sejak malam itu, sejak kita menemukan fakta bahwa perkara _soulmate_ ini membuat kita tidak mungkin berdekatan dengan orang lain, aku praktis tidak berciuman dengan siapapun. Dan tadi, saat pertama kali aku melakukannya untuk membersihkan _cream_ dari bibirmu, _kissing addict_-ku kumat dan, yah... itulah yang membuatku melakukannya lagi."

Sawamura menatapnya dalam diam, entah sedang berupaya menganalisa seberapa masuk akalnya jawaban Kazuya ataukah sedang mempertimbangkan bagian tubuh mana yang ingin ditinjunya. Kazuya merasa kemungkinan yang kedua lebih masuk akal.

"Kau... tidak berbohong, kan?"

"Tidak."—_setidaknya itulah yang kuharapkan_—"Kau sendiri dengar aku bahkan mengatakan kau boleh menamparku, kan? Jika aku hanya bermaksud melecehkanmu, apa gunanya aku mengatakan itu?"

Sawamura menampilkan ekspresi berpikir lagi. Kenapa Kazuya selalu resah tiap kali Sawamura berpikir?

"Oke." Akhirnya Sawamura menyahut, pungkas dan bersih. "Lagi pula aku juga tidak membalasnya. Anggap saja itu tidak dihitung." Pemuda itu mendelikkan bahu ringan dan memasang wajah cenderung tak peduli. "Itu sama sekali tidak ada artinya."

Kazuya mengerutkan alis, menolak untuk merasa tersinggung. Belum pernah ada satu orangpun yang mengatakan ciuman seorang Miyuki Kazuya tak ada artinya. Sesombong apa seorang Sawamura Eijun? "Jadi kau tidak keberatan kalau kucium lagi?"

"HAH!? APA KATAMU!?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang ciumanku tak ada artinya, jadi aku boleh melakukannya berkali-kali, kan? Toh itu tidak ada artinya buatmu."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini apa!?" Sawamura menyahut sewot dan tak terima. "Siapa juga yang mengizinkanmu menciumku semaunya!"

"Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya," Kazuya berkata. "Aku punya _kissing addict_, dan kondisi yang sekarang menjadi beban untukku karena aku tidak bisa bebas mencium sembarang orang demi melindungi jantungmu dari rasa sakit. Pikirmu siapa yang paling dirugikan?"

"Kau pikir saja solusinya sendiri! Kau bisa pergi ke luar Tokyo atau apalah, yang jelas aku tidak sudi jadi pelampiasanmu! Aku bukan samsak bibir!"

Istilah di ujung kalimat Sawamura membuat Kazuya tak dapat menahan tawa. Ia terpingkal, menunduk ke arah kemudi dan memegangi perutnya karena geli. "Samsak bibir..." Kazuya mengulang kata itu dengan menggelikan. "Oh, Sawamura... _you are really something_."

Wajah Sawamura memerah dimakan kemarahan. Ia melepaskan _seat belt_ dengan tergesa-gesa kemudian bermaksud membuka pintu mobil ketika menyadari Kazuya belum membuka kuncinya. "Buka kuncinya, aku mau turun sekarang!"

Kazuya mencoba menghentikan derai tawanya dan mengatur napas. Tangannya terangkat ke udara dengan gestur menenangkan. "Rileks, rileks." Bibirnya masih berkedut, dan senyumnya tak dapat dicegah. "Lupakan saja yang tadi, aku hanya bercanda, oke?"

"Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Yah, yah. Selera humorku memang payah." Sahut Kazuya tak acuh, tersenyum dengan geli dan berusaha keras untuk tidak terbahak melihat ekspresi lucu di wajah Sawamura. _Tuhan, mengapa orang ini mudah sekali digoda? _

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang mau kau bicarakan, cepat buka kuncinya. Aku mau turun."

Alis Kazuya terangkat tipis. "Kenapa buru-buru sekali? Kau sudah mengantuk?"

Sawamura menghela napas panjang. "Aku lelah, dan aku harus mulai persiapan untuk ujian akhir semester. Banyak sekali materi yang harus kukejar dan kupelajari ulang agar bisa lulus ujian semeter ini. Aku beruntung karena masih ada Shinji sekarang, semetster depan aku bahkan tidak tega membayangkan siapa yang akan membantuku belajar."

"Jadi kau berencana tidak pindah sebelum ujian selesai?"

Sawamura angkat bahu. "Begitulah… Meski waktunya terlalu mepet tapi itu lebih baik daripada gagal dalam ujian."

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang membantumu untuk persiapan ujian?"

Sawamura ganti menatap dengan subversif. "Kita bahkan tidak satu jurusan. Lagi pula aku tidak mau terlibat lebih banyak denganmu."

"Wah, penolakan mentah tanpa basa-basi. Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu. Hubungi saja aku saat kau siap pindah." Kazuya membuka menekan tombol kunci agar Sawamura bisa membuka pintu. "Sawamura," Panggil Kazuya saat Sawamura mulai membuka pintu dan bersiap turun dari mobil. Mata mereka bertemu, tatapan Sawamura yang menunggu dan senyum tipis terkembang di bibir Kazuya. "Terima kasih untuk malam ini."

Sawamura mendengus kecil lalu memberi anggukan samar. Kazuya mulai menyalakan kembali mesin mobil, namun tepat sebelum Sawamra benar-benar ke luar, sekali lagi pemuda itu berbalik, memanggil namanya hingga Kazuya mendongak dan,

_SLAP!_

Satu tamparan telak mendarat di pipi kanannya.

"_Shit!"_ Kazuya mengumpat, merasakan panas menjalar di sebelah pipinya, berdenyut dan berdenging hingga telinga. "Apa-apaan—"

"Kau yang bilang sebelumnya, aku_ boleh _menamparmu." Sawamura memberinya senyum yang lucu. Terlalu manis untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja melakkukan kekerasan fisik. "Pelajaran untukmu, Miyuki Kazuya. Jangan berani-berani mencium cowok lurus. Bye!"

**...**

"Sudah semua?"

Eijun berbalik, menghadap Shinji yang berdiri di pintu kamarnya dengan gaya berkecak pinggang. Kaus abu-abu menempel di tubuhnya karena basah akan keringat. Pemuda itu kelihatan sedih, tapi mugkin Eijun hanya berimajenasi.

"_Yeah_," Eijun tersenyum samar, mendelikkan bahu dan berdiri tegak menatap kamar yang telah kosong. "Aku akan rindu tempat ini."

Shinji mendengus, melangkah masuk dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Mereka berdiri bersisian, menatap dinding yang kosong dan lantai yang sedikit berdebu. "Dua hari yang lalu ini masih terasa seperti kamarmu, sekarang cuma terlihat seperti kamar kosong yang kesepian."

Peryataan itu membuat Eijun tertawa. "Apa kau sedang berpuisi? Atau kau sedang berusaha jadi manis karena aku akan pindah?"

"Kau benar-benar jagonya merusak suasana, Sawamura."

Eijun terkikik lalu mengulurkan lengannya menggapai bahu temannya, merangkul Shinji dengan sebuah lompatan kecil yang membuat pemuda itu menggerutu namun tak berusaha melepaskan diri. "Satu minggu lagi, mungkin kamar ini sudah berubah kembali. Dindingnya jadi merah muda, lukisan feminim, poster idol Korea, pot-pot bunga di dekat jendela, dan berbau harum seperti kamar perempuan pada umumnya. Nanti, kau akan lupa sama sekali kalau aku pernah tinggal di sini."

Shinji menghela napas seakan ia berusaha menahan tangis. "Aku tidak akan lupa kau pernah di sini." Pemuda itu tersenyum miring dan memberi tinju main-main di perut Eijun. "Mana mungkin aku lupa kalau aku pernah tinggal bersama orang paling berisik di universitas? Kau membuat terlalu banyak kekacauan dan huru-hara dalam kehidupan tahun pertamaku sebagai mahasiswa. Otakku sudah tercemar denganmu."

Eijun terpingkal geli dan Shinji balas merangkulnya. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, mereka berdua hanya berdiri di sana, berangkulan sambil tertawa mengenang hal apa saja yang telah terjadi dalam jangka waktu satu tahun ke belakang. Bagaimana mereka tahun lalu hanya remaja laki-laki yang baru lulus SMA, datang dari dua kota yang berbeda sampai akhirya berkenalan, berteman, bahkan menjadi _roommate_. Seperti apa tahapan konyol saat mereka masih terlalu canggung untuk mengobrol, sampai akhirnya bisa akrab bahkan bertengkar karena alasan-alasan sepele. Atau bahkan juga bagaimana mereka berdua akhirnya mampu menjadi kompak, mengingatkan satu sama lain, juga bergantian menjaga saat salah satu terserang demam. Ada begitu banyak kenangan di tempat ini, sebagian Eijun yakini akan tetap ia ingat hingga usianya melewati setengah abad nanti.

"Bolehkan aku tetap datang ke sini nanti?"

Shinji menoleh padanya, memberikan senyum permisif. "Kau pikir aku akan menutup pintu untukmu?" Tanyanya retorik, ketika Eijun menyeringai, Shinji menurunkan tangannya dari pundak Eijun lalu menepuk punggungnya dua kali. "Kau akan selalu diterima di sini, Sawamura. Asalkan kau cukup tahu diri untuk tidak datang di jam-jam penting."

"Ah!" Eijun mendesah sok tahu, lalu menggeriling pada Shinji. "Aku penasaran seberapa sering kau sibuk di malam hari setelah melakukan _bond__ing_." Ia mengedipkan sebelah mata penuh godaan. "Lembur, bung?"

"OI!" Shinji berupaya menjitak ubun-ubunnya tapi Eijun berkilah cepat dan menghingdar sambil tertawa. "Ck! Awas saja kalau kau berani menggodaku seperti itu di kampus."

"Kau juga," Eijun menyahut, tersenyum penuh harap. "Sesekali datanglah untuk mengunjungiku."

"Tentu saja. Aku harus memastikan kau tidak mencekik lehermu sendiri dengan kabel, atau membakar dapur, atau tenggelam di kamar mandi."

"Kau pikir aku balita?"

"_Sometimes?"_

Eijun mencebik kesal namun tak bisa mengkhianati senyum di bibirnya. Akan ada banyak hal yang berbeda nanti, ia tahu hal itu. Tinggal sendirian di kota seperti Tokyo pasti bukan perkara mudah pada awalnya. Tapi satu hal yang ia yakini sepenuh hati, Kanemaru Shinji tetaplah temannya. Shinji tidak akan meninggalkan atau mengabaikannya begitu saja meski mereka tak lagi tinggal bersama.

"Kapan Miyuki-senpai menjemputmu?"

Eijun berkedip dan melirik jam tangannya. "Seharusnya lima menit lagi. Kau mau membantuku mengangkut barang-barangku, kan?"

"Kau sudah menanyakan itu sekurang-kurangnya delapan kali, Sawamura."

Eijun menghembuskan napas melalui mulutnya lalu melangkah ke pintu, menatap tas-tas dan kardus-kardus yang tersusun di dekat meja televisi. Barang-baranya memang tidak terlalu banyak, tapi pasti akan repot kalau ia harus bolak-balik sendirian terlebih lagi naik-turun tangga kecil.

"Kau yakin tidak mau membawa apapun?" Shinji sudah berdiri di dekatnya, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat samar. "Kita membeli sofa dan set televisi itu dengan uang bersama. Kau mau meninggalkannya begitu saja?"

"Di sana furniturenya sudah lengkap, kau lebih membutuhkannya di sini."

"Miyuki-senpai benar-benar baik padamu, eh? Dia bahkan membiarkanmu memakai barang-barangnya."

"Aku tetap bayar uang sewa, dan harus bertanggung jawab terhadap seisi rumah. Itu sama sekali tidak gratis."

"Yaa… tapi tetap saja... dia baik, kan?"

"Sampai kapan kau mau memuji-mujinya terus? Kau ini _fanboy_ atau bagaimana? Aneh sekali."

"Kau selalu menyangkal kebaikannya, Sawamura. Justru itulah yang aneh." Shinji membalas telak. "Kalian beberapa kali ke luar dan makan bersama dalam tiga minggu ini, kau juga punya jadwal main _baseball_ dengannya, dia menunggumu selesai latihan taekwondo, juga beberapa kali mengantarmu pulang. Mau dilihat dari manapun, kalian sepertinya menunjukkan pola hubungan yang membaik. Jadi kenapa kau terus menyangkalnya?"

Eijun menghela napas panjang sebelum menggeleng dengan lemah dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. "Aku tidak yakin. Aku selalu merasa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu, punya motif tertentu, tujuan khusus, dan bukannya semata-mata ingin berbaik hati padaku."

"Sawamura, kau tahu berprasangka buruk itu tidak baik, bukan?"

"Aku tahu itu." Sahut Eijun setengah merengek. "Hanya saja... entahlah. Aku belum bisa menerjemahkan Miyuki Kazuya, tapi aku selalu punya firasat menggelisahkan kalau dia punya maksud yang lain dibalik semua kebaikannya. Ini insting, kau tahu? Rasanya hatiku tahu kalau dia sedang berbohong atau apalah."

Selama beberapa detik Shinji tak menyahut, hanya memandangi Eijun dengan tatapan sedikit menyelidik. "Wow, kurasa itu benar." Ia merespon, terdengar kagum. "Ikatan kalian pasti sangat kuat sampai-sampai kau bisa menebak mana ketulusan dan mana kebohongannya."

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku!?"

Shinji angkat bahu dengan tak acuh. "Apapun itu, ku harap kau akan baik-baik saja setelah ini."

Tepat setelah Shinji menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponsel Eijun di dalam sakunya bergetar. Satu panggilan masuk atas nama Miyuki. Eijun membuang napas, menggeser layar dan menempelkan ponsel ke sebelah telinga. "Ya, aku turun sekarang... Tidak, kau tidak perlu ke mari, Shinji akan membantuku… Hmm, iya."

Eijun menutup telepon dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, sekali lagi ia menghela napas lalu menoleh pada Shinji yang balik menatapnya dan tersenyum seraya mengangguk penuh dukungan.

"Waktunya pindah!" Eijun berusaha ceria, nyengir lebar sebelum membungkuk untuk menyeret kopernya dan membawa satu kardus di tangan yang lain. Shinji mengambil ransel dan kardus lain berisi buku-buku dan keperluan kuliah, bersama-sama mereka berjalan ke luar _flat _dan menuruni tangga menuju mobil di mana Miyuki telah menanti.

Eijun harus kembali satu kali lagi ke dalam _flat _karena masih ada satu kardus besar berisi sepatu-sepatunya. Kali ini ia memilih pergi sendiri dan meminta Shinji tetap bersama Miyuki untuk memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam mobil. Saat melangkah ke dalam _flat _itu, Eijun tak langsung mengambil kardus terakhirnya. Ia berdiri di sana, memandang sekeliling ruangan dan bernapas dengan gemetar. Dadanya mendadak terasa berat. _I__ni bukan perpisahan_, ia tahu betul itu. Shinji masih mengizinkannya berkunjung, dan mereka masih berteman baik juga bersama di kampus. Namun demikian, tetap saja hatinya terasa berat harus meninggalkan tempat ini.

Sambil menghela napas, Eijun meraih ke dalam sakunya. Mengeluarkan sepasang gantungan kunci Rilakuma mungil yang masih baru. Ia berjalan ke meja televisi, membuka laci dan mengeuarkan _note__s_ serta pena lalu mulai menulis.

_Hadiah untuk pasangan termanis yang pernah kutemui  
Semoga hari-hari kalian menyenangkan! ^o^_

―_Sawamura Eijun_

Eijun meletakkan sepasang gantungan kunci itu di atas catatan kecilnya. Membiarkannya tergeletak di dekat televisi. Lalu mengangguk dengan penuh tekad dan mengambil kardus terakhirnya, melangkah meninggalkan _flat _yang satu tahun terakhir menjadi rumahnya.

Saat kembali, Eijun melihat Miyuki berdiri bersandar pada pintu mobil dengan kedua tangan tersimpan kasual di dalam saku celananya. Shinji berdiri menghadap Miyuki dan mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu kemudian berhenti saat Eijun mendekat. Miyuki membuka pintu belakang, mengisyaratkan dengan dagu agar Eijun memasukkan kardus terakhirnya ke sana. Ketika berbalik, ia bertemu dengan mata Shinji. Menatapnya dengan senyum hangat bersahabat, Shinji mengulurkan kepalan tangan, meninju dadanya.

"_Good luck, __Wamura__!"_

Eijun tertawa pelan, merentangkan tangannya lalu memeluk Shinji, mengumamkan kata terima kasih sambil berusaha keras agar tidak menangis dan meraung seperti bocah. Untuk sejenak, Eijun lupa bahwa Miyuki masih ada di sana dan mungkin memandanginya sambil berpikir betapa tingkahnya terlalu berlebihan dan dramatis.

Miyuki hanya menampilkan wajah datar saat Eijun berbalik, ia mengangguk kecil pada Shinji bertukar isyarat perpisahan sebelum memutari mobil untuk membuka pintu dan duduk di belakang kemudi. Eijun menghembuskan napas pendek, menguatkan tekad dan menyeret langkahnya lalu duduk di samping Miyuki. Sesaat sebelum mobil benar-benar melaju, ia memandang ke luar jendela, melambai pada Shinji bersama cengiran lebar selagi hatinya berdoa bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**...**

'_**Sawamura, kau di mana?'**__ [17.23] _

Pesan itu masuk tepat ketika Eijun berdiri di depan ruang ganti setelah selesai latihan taekwondo terakhirnya sebelum memasuki waktu liburan.

'_**Aku masih di kampus.'**__ [Read. 17.24]_

Eijun mengetik balasan, dan Shinji telah membacanya. Eijun memutuskan untuk menunggu balasan lanjutan, tapi sampai beberapa menit, Shinji belum membalas. Jadi ia mengetik lagi.

'_**Shinji…?'**__ [Read. 17.29]  
__**'(O_o)' **__[Read. 17.29]  
__**'Kenapa…?'**__ [Read. 17.29]_

Dan Eijun menunggu…

'_**Kau bawa laptop?'**__ [17.32] _

Kali ini alis Eijun berkerut dalam.

'_**Tidak.'**__ [Read. 17.33]  
__**'Aku meninggalkannya di kamar.' **__[Read. 17.33]_

'_**Boleh aku pinjam laptopmu sebentar?'**__ [17.34]  
__**'Laptopku mendadak rusak dan masih ada tugas yang harus kuselesaikan.'**__ [17.34]_

'_**Tentu saja boleh!'**__ [Read. 17.37]  
__**'Aku akan pulang sekarang dan mengambilnya.'**__ [Read.17.37]  
__**'Tunggu ya!' **__[Read. 17.38]_

Tak sampai satu menit, balasan dari Shinji datang.

'_**Trims**_**.'** _[17.38]_

Satu hal yang benar-benar Eijun syukuri dari tempat tinggalnya yang baru adalah jaraknya yang cukup dekat dari universitas. Ia hanya perlu berjalan paling lama lima belas menit dan bahkan bisa mampir ke minimarket lebih dulu untuk membeli beberapa keperluan. Eijun belum banyak berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sekitar, meski ia sudah tahu bahwa Miyuki tidak berbohong soal beberapa mahasiswa Meiji juga tinggal di kawasan sekitarnya.

Kemarin, begitu sampai Eijun langsung merapihkan barang-barangnya. Miyuki membantu dalam diam, mendadak tuli saat Eijun memintanya pulang saja. Pemuda itu membantunya merapikan buku-buku, menyusun sepatu, mengisi kulkas, juga membantunya menata ulang perabotan lain sesuai seleranya. Setelah itu, Miyuki pulang begitu saja, lagi-lagi mendadak tuli saat Eijun menawarinya makan malam. Sesuatu yang membuat Eijun kesal karena merasa seakan baru ditolak dengan dingin.

Sebenarnya kalau bolej jujur, Eijun sangat suka tempat barunya. Desain yang sederhana, tidak terlalu luas, serta punya perabotan lengkap, terlebih lagi berlokasi strategis dengan harga sewa yang terjangkau. Jika bukan karena Miyuki Kazuya, ia tidak yakin mampu mendapat tempat seperti ini di Tokyo. Hanya saja masalahnya, ia belum terbiasa. Bangunan itu terasa begitu kosong dan sepi. Satu-satunya ingatan yang ada di dalam kepalanya hanyalah kedatangan pertamanya bersama Miyuki saat itu, Eijun bahkan masih merasa begitu asing dengan kamarnya sendiri.

Sekali lagi ia menghela napas, menatap dinding yang dicat putih dan abu-abu di depannya. Rumah mungil yang tampak sangat sepi. Semua pintu dan jendela yang tertutup, halaman kosong tanpa tanaman hias. Eijun mungkin harus menambahkan beberapa hal kecil untuk menghidupkan suasana nanti. Ia melangkah perlahan, merogoh kunci dari saku celananya, memutar dua kali, lalu memutar kenop pintu dan mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

"_SURPRISE!" _

Eijun melompat kaget dan menjerit. _Party blower_ yang ditiup keras secara bersamaan, juga _conffeti_ menghujani tubuhnya. Eijun meletakkan telapak tangan di dadanya, berusaha menarik napas lalu berkedip-kedip membaca situasi. Ada tawa renyah yang memenuhi udara, lalu ia melihat wajah-wajah familiar di sekelilingnya. Shinji, Toujo, dan Kuramochi, Miyuki Kazuya duduk seorang diri di sofa belakang mereka, tersenyum simpul, tampak konyol dengan topi kerucut di kepalanya.

"A-apa ini?"

"Pesta untuk tempat tinggalmu yang baru." Toujo menyahut, tersenyum padanya lalu menyodorkan seloyang _black forest_ dengan lilin warna-warni yang menyala. "_Omedetou_!"

"Kyahahaha!" Kuramochi tertawa nyaring, merangkul bahu Eijun dalam sentakan kuat, nyaris mencekiknya. "Cepat usir tampang melongo itu dari wajahmu, Sawamura! Tiup lilinnya dan kita akan berpesta malam ini!"

Eijun menangganga. Nyala api kecil dari lilin-lilin yang terbakar di atas _black forest_ berkibar di depan wajahnya sementara ketiga orang di itu terus memintanya meniup lilin. Mata Eijun bertemu dengan Miyuki, pemuda itu masih tersenyum simpul, balik menantap dengan satu alis naik dalam gerakan serupa tantangan. Eijun mendengus, sesuatu menggelitik perutnya dan mendorongnya untuk tersenyum lalu meniup lilin-lilin itu dengan penuh semangat. Ketika apinya padam, semua orang bertepuk tangan dan Shinji bahkan memberi tinju kecil di sebelah bahunya.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Eijun menatap ruang tengah yang telah dihias bagaikan dekorasi pesta ulang tahun. Balon-balon helium dengan warna biru dan perak menempel ke langit-langit, di salah satu sisi dinding dekorasi membentuk kata _House Party_. Meja di depan sofa telah dipenuhi berbagai macam snack seperti pizza, kentucky, pasta, sushi, beragam keripik dan masih banyak lagi.

"Kalian menyiapkan semua ini?" Tanya Eijun akhirnya, masih menatap sekeliling dengan mata terkagum tak percaya sementara Kuramochi menggiringnya untuk duduk mengisi sofa diikuti dengan Toujo dan Shinji.

"Kau terkesan?" Goda Shinji, alisnya terangkat usil dan mendatangkan tawa dari Kuramochi dan Toujo . "Tolong usap air mata dan ingusmmu dulu, Sawamura. Kau terllihat seperti bocah."

"Aku tidak menangis!" Sergah Eijun. "Aku hanya tak menyangka dan, ugh, terharu? Kapan kalian menyiapkan semua ini?"

"Kami tahu kau akan latihan taekwondo sepanjang hari, jadi inilah waktu yang tepat untuk menyusun pesta kepindahanmu." Toujo menjawab sambil meletakkan _black forest_ di atas meja. "Belum terlambat, kan?"

Eijun tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sampai tadi pagi, tempat ini masih terasa sangat sunyi dan hampa, tapi hari ini terasa begitu hidup, ceria dan hangat.

"Kau membuatku hampir menangis saat melihat hadiah di meja televisi." Shinji menyeringai padanya. "Kesannya kau akan pergi jauh saja, sialan."

Eijun berharap ia tidak merona.

"Kyahahaha! Bukankah kalian sedikit berlebihan? Sawamura tidak pergi ke Afrika atau apa, kenapa rasanya dramatis sekali?"

Shinji dan Toujo tertawa geli. "Benar juga." Kata Shinji. "Kemarin Sawamura memelukku seakan-akan aku akan pergi perang."

"BERHENTILAH MENGGODAKU!" Protes Eijun, dan justru mengundang tawa geli dari yang lain. "Ugh, kenapa kalian bisa masuk?"

"Miyuki masih punya kunci cadangannya." Kuramochi menjawab, menyebutkan nama seseorang yang hampir Eijun lupakan bahwa dia juga berada di sini. "Kami masuk dengan bantuannya, bahkan dia juga yang—"

Miyuki berdeham memotong ucapan Kuramochi, mereka bertukar tatapan singkat sebelum Miyuki berpaling pada Eijun dan menyeringai usil. "Jadi kau sudah ceria sekarang, huh? Kemarin ekspresimu seolah akan dikarantina, diasingkan, atau dibuang ke pulau terpencil."

"Aku tidak begitu!"

"_Yes, you are_."

"Berhentilah mengarang cerita, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Aku tidak mengarang cerita."

"Kau bicara omong kosong!"

"Masa? Aku bahkan bisa menghitung bibirmu maju dua sentimeter seakan siap berubah menjadi bebek, kau cemberut, muram, dan kelihatan menarik napas terus-menerus untuk menahan tangisan."

"Kau pikir aku apa!? Anak kecil yang baru jatuh dari sepeda!? Berhentilah bicara yang tidak benar!"

"Berhentilah menyangkal kenyataan."

"KAU PENIPU!"

"Kau tidak perlu malu."

"MIYUKI KAZUYA! HARUSKAH KAU MENJADI BERENGSEK—"

"Oke, cukup!" Kuramochi memotong tegas, mengetuk meja seperti hakim. "Kami di sini untuk pesta, bukannya menjadi penonton sementara sepasang _soulmate_ saling adu mulut."

Perut Eijun berputar. Tiap kali mengingat seputar _soulmate_, ia masih tidak bisa menahan mual.

"Wah, metode itu bagus juga." Shinji berujar, keningnya berkerut dengan mata mengobservasi wajah Eijun. "Lain waktu ketika Sawamura tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh, aku hanya perlu bilang soal _soulmate_ dan dia akan langsung diam."

Tubuh Eijun melemas seketika, ia menandang Shinji dengan tatapan memelas. "Apa kau sungguh temanku?"

Shinji hanya memutar mata. Selanjutnya mereka semua mengangkat kaleng soda dan bersulang. Memulai pesta dengan memotong _black forest_ lalu berlanjut memakan potongan pizza. Eijun tertawa geli ketika Kuramochi memaksa Miyuki menelan sepotong _cake_ yang disodorkan ke mulutnya. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang sahabat yang begitu dekat bahkan hingga Kuramochi nekat membuka paksa mulut Miyuki meski pemuda itu sudah meronta-ronta.

Sekitar pukul delapan malam, Kuramochi mencetuskan sebuah ide untuk mengisi waktu dengan sebuah permainan kartu. Namun sayangnya tak satupun dari mereka membawa set kartu untuk dimainkan. Tanpa disangka, Miyuki bangkit berdiri membersihkan sisa-sisa remah makanan dari bajunya lalu berkata bahwa biar dia yang pergi membeli kartu.

Kuramochi mengernyit. "Apa kau salah makan? Tumben sekali kau mengajukan diri tanpa diminta?"

"Kau yang membuatku salah makan. Aku pasti sudah kelebihan gula sekarang, jadi aku perlu ke luar sebentar, mencari udara segar, dan membeli kopi."

Tidak ada yang mendebat Miyuki, tapi tepat sesaat setelah Miyuki melangkah keluar pintu, Eijun berdiri tiba-tiba hingga membuat Shinji mengumpat padanya. "Aku akan pergi dengannya, aku rasa tidak adil kalau aku tidak membelikan kalian apa-apa. Dia menyambar _varsity_ milik Toujo yang tersampir di sandaran sofa lalu berlari ke pintu. "_Jaa ne_!"

**…**

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

Miyuki berbaik, membeliak kecil dan menatap setengah bengong ketika Eijun berlari ke arahnya. "Sawamura? Sedang apa kau?"

Eijun menghembuskan napas, melihat uap samar mengepul dari mulutnya. "Aku akan pergi denganmu." Ia menjawab, memakai _varsity_ milik Toujo guna membentengi diri dari hawa dingin pada malam bulan ketiga.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk ikut denganku?"

"Jangan banyak tanya."

Miyuki mendengus, tapi tidak mendebat lebih jauh. Mereka berjalan bersisian diterangi lampu jalanan. Menyusuri jalanan kecil menuju minimarket yang terletak di persimpangan selanjutnya.

Sebenarnya Eijun tidak mau mengakui ini, tapi jujur untuk pertama kalinya hari ini ia bisa memandang Miyuki Kazuya sebagai seseorang yang lebih baik. Kalaupun bukan Miyuki yang merencanakan pesta untuknya, bukan Miyuki yang berperan banyak mendekorasi ruangan, membeli makanan, mengundang teman-temannya, dan lain sebagainya. Tapi jelas, tanpa Miyuki pesta itu tidak akan ada, karena Miyuki yang memegang kuncinya. Dan, untuk pertama kalinya juga hari ini, Eijun tidak merasakan firasat buruk lain atau motif tersembunyi dibalik tindakan yang Miyuki lakukan. Apa yang dilakukannya hari ini terlihat jujur, tulus, apa adanya. Meski ia terus berdebat dengan Kuramochi tiap kali dipaksa makan manis, meski ia terlihat konyol saat memakai topi kerucut, memainkan _conffeti_ seolah bosan, bahkan juga sesekali memberi Eijun cibiran menyebalkan. Namun di samping itu semua, semua reaksi dan tingkah lakunya hari ini terasa jujur tanpa kepalsuan.

"Sawamura!"

Eijun mengerjap saat Miyuki menjentikkan jari tepat di depan wajahnya. Lehernya menoleh cepat sekali sampai menimbulkan bunyi mengerikan yang membuat Eijun meringis. "Huh? Apa?"

Miyuki mengerutkan dahi. "Kau melamun?"

"Tidak! Siapa juga yang melamun!? Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu melamun di tengah jalan."

"Aku memanggilmu tiga kali dan kau sama sekali tidak menyahut."

Eijun menelan ludah. "Be-benarkah?"

Miyuki mengamatinya dengan tatapan menyelidik, mata karamel yang menyala dalam sinar kemenangan dan diperluas dengan seringai percaya diri di bibirnya. "_You are shaking. Why suddenly so nervous?"_

"Aku tidak gugup!" Sergah Eijun, membuang muka dengan segera. "Berhentilah bicara omong kosong!"

"Sawamura, apa telingamu merah saat kau panik?"

Eijun reflek memegang daun telinganya, menggosok dengan kasar. "Ini karena udara dingin!"

Miyuki tertawa. Suara tawa renyah yang mengisi udara di sekitar mereka, kemudian Miyuki mengambil langkah dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya, berjarak satu langkah, membungkukkan badan sedikit dan memiringkan kepalanya hingga wajahnya bertemu langsung dengan wajah Eijun. Seulas senyum miring terukir di bibir tipisnya. "_Well_… kau mau membersihkan sendiri krim coklat di bibirmu atau aku perlu membantumu dengan ciuman seperti tempo hari?"

Mata Eijun membeliak lebar, tangannya dengan cepat meraih mulutnya, mengusap bibirnya dan menemukan noda coklat menempel di telapak tangannya. Miyuki tertawa geli mengamatinya, memasang postur membungkukkan bahu dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi dalam saku _coat_, terkekeh sambil mengepulkan uap samar dari mulutnya.

Eijun membuang napas kasar, mencebik lalu mendorong Miyuki dari hadapannya sebelum ia masuk dengan langkah lebar-lebar ke minimarket. Dari ekor matanya, Eijun bisa menangkap gerak Miyuki yang berjalan mengikutinya masih sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Kapan kau berangkat ke Nagano?" Miyuki bertanya begitu mereka berada di dalam minimarket.

"Mungkin lusa."

"Kau tidak akan kembali sampai awal semester?"

Eijun menghela napas lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Entah, aku mungkin akan berangkat ke Tokyo beberapa hari sebelum perkuliahan dimulai. Tapi kalau memang ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan di kampus, aku akan kembali lebih awal."

Miyuki mengangguk samar, lalu berbelok ke blok minuman, Eijun mengamati bagaimana pemuda itu berdiri menatap beragam kopi kalengan sambil mengerutkan dahinya seakan berpikir serius. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia mengambil satu dan menoleh kembali pada Eijun. "Pasti tidak sabar untuk bertemu keluargamu, ya?" Ia tersenyum miring. "Kali ini aku bisa menebak akan ada banyak sekali yang bisa kau ceritakan pada mereka."

Eijun mengernyit tak mengerti, dan saat senyum sarkastik iseng mekar di bibir Miyuki ia akhirnya memahami maksud dari kata-kata itu. "Aku tidak sudi menceritakanmu pada keluargaku!"

"Kenapa kau galak sekali padaku, Sawamura? Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menebus kesalahanku di pertemuan pertama kita, tapi kau terus bersikap dingin padaku." Miyuki mendramatisir nada suaranya, ia bahkan menempelkan telapak tangan di dadanya, memberi ekspresi seakan-akan baru tertembak. "Kau melukai hatiku, kau tahu?"

Eijun memutar mata jengah. "Apa kau aktor drama? Berhentilah bertingkah seakan kau korbannya."

Miyuki tidak mendebat lebih jauh, hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengambil keranjang belanja lalu mulai mengambil barang-barang yang hendak mereka beli. Sebenarnya tujuan utama Eijun memilih ikut dengan Miyuki kali ini adalah untuk menyampaikan ucapan terima kasih, tapi karena Miyuki terlalu menyebalkan, Eijun nyaris lupa tujuan itu. Lagi pula… ia melirik pemuda berkacamata itu singkat lalu menggeleng kuat-kuat. _Mustahil_, batin Eijun. Mengapa sulit sekali mengucapkan terima kasih padanya?

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau beli, Sawamura?"

Eijun mendongak, Miyuki memberinya tatapan menanti dengan sabar. Tak ada noda kepalsuan dalam ekspresinya, pemandangan yang membuat Eijun menahan napas lalu menggigit ujung lidahnya sebelum menggelengkan kepala samar.

"Apa yang sebenarnya mengganggumu?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku merasa kepalamu dipenuhi hal lain." Miyuki menjawab begitu lugas. "Kau tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaanmu, kau sadar? Jadi katakan saja apa yang mengganggumu."

Mungkin memang sia-sia saja menahan segalanya. Eijun menaraik napas panjang, menegakkan bahunya dan menatap lurus ke mata karamel Miyuki. "Aku ingin berterima kasih padamu."

"Apa?"

Eijun berdeham, mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "_Well_… kau mungkin benar, selama ini aku terkesan sangat tidak ramah padamu. Tapi yah, sebenarnya beberapa hal yang kau lakukan memang membantuku jadi… terima kasih."

Miyuki tidak menjawab, memberi pandangan seakan ia masih menunggu Eijun untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. Dan Eijun benci mengakui betapa diamnya Miyuki yang seperti ini mampu mengintimidasinya dengan sangat efektif hingga ia tak punya pilihan selain bicara lagi.

"Itu… Memang benar kau menyebalkan sekali saat pertama kita bertemu. Tapi rasanya selama ini aku juga sudah kelewatan."

"Hm?" Miyuki hanya berdengung santai.

"Ugh, kau tahu…" Eijun menjilat bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya untuk tetap menatap ke mata Miyuki meski kakinya ingin berlari kabur. "_Maafkan aku_."

Miyuki menghembuskan napas pelan, begitu halus. "Aku juga." Ia tersenyum ringkas. "Kata-kataku sering keterlaluan padamu, wajar saja kalau kau tersinggung."

Untuk pertama kali sepanjang ingatannya, Eijun tersenyum geli menatap Miyuki. "Tapi balasanku terlalu berlebihan. Aku membantingmu dengan teknik judo, aku menendang mobilmu sampai tergores, aku sering membentak dan berteriak padamu, aku memelintir tanganmu, dan aku juga menamparmu keras sekali. Aku sangat kekakanak-kanakan, astaga." Eijun mendesah panjang, gemas sekaligus geli mengingatnya.

Miyuki balas terkekeh. "Lupakan saja." Ia menarik napas, tersenyum lebih lebar. "Tapi itu benar-benar sakit, Sawamura. Saat kau membantingku hari itu," Miyuki mengenang. "Sakit dan mengangetkan karena aku merasa tahu-tahu tubuhku melayang, lalu menghantam lantai dengan sangat-sangat keras."

Eijun merasa perutnya berputar. "Ugh, maaf…" Cicitnya sambil mengepalkan telapak tangan yang entah sejak kapan mulai bekeringat. "Itu impulsif, oke?"

"Yah, yah." Miyuki mengangguk-angguk. "Oke lah." Cengiran melebar di wajahnya dan pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan pada Eijun. "Jadi, damai?"

Eijun menatap tangan itu, ragu-ragu, menguatkan tekad, lalu menjabatnya dengan tegas. "Semoga." Ia menjawab, yang dibalas kekehan geli oleh Miyuki sebelum jabatan tangan itu kembali terlepas. "Kau juga harus memperhatikan kata-katamu."

"_Well_, akan kuusahakan. Tapi tidak janji aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan cepat."

"Huh, masih bajingan."

"Hey, bukankah tadi kau sepakat untuk damai? Kenapa sekarang kau sudah mengataiku lagi?"

Eijun mendengus kecil. "Damai bukan berarti hubungan kita akan penuh keramah-tamahan, kan? Jujur saja, rasanya masih susah membayangkan untuk akrab denganmu."

Miyuki tergelak geli. "Serius. Andai kita tidak terlibat dengan _imprint_, mungkin sebenarnya kita bisa berteman baik."

Mengingat _imprint_ membuat pikiran Eijun berputar ke sudut yang lain. Menemukan dan menyadari sebersit kenyataan yang selama ini mungkin luput ia sadari karena terlalu sibuk untuk membenci Miyuki. Kenyataannya tak satupun dari dirinya dan Miyuki yang benar-benar menginginkan maupun juga memilih _imprint_ di dada mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak menyukai fakta bahwa mereka terikat oleh tanda itu.

"Sebagian besar _imprint_ membawa manusia pada kebahagiaan, tapi sebagian lainnya tidak seberuntung itu." Eijun berkata, meraba dada kirinya sejenak lalu memberi cengiran kecil pada Miyuki. "Sudah jelas bahwa kita bukan golongan yang beruntung."

Ada sesuatu melintas di mata Miyuki yang tak dapat Eijun terjemahkan maknanya. Lantas pemuda itu membalas cengirannya. "Yep, anggap saja kita produk yang gagal."

Eijun menarik napas panjang, membuangnya cepat. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah mendapat _imprint,_ pikirannya kini menjadi jernih. "Untungnya kau sudah tahun ketiga." Kelegaan menyusup ke dadanya. "Kau akan lulus sebentar lagi, dan itu akan lebih mudah kalau kau bekerja di luar Tokyo."

"Wah, Sawamura… Apa kau sedang mengusirku secara halus?"

Eijun tertawa renyah. "Kuharap aku bisa mengusirmu, jujur saja. Tapi ini kota kelahiranmu, jadi aku tidak punya hak menendangmu keluar Tokyo. Dan aku juga masih mau menyelesaikan kuliahku di sini, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi begitu saja."

"Ke arah mana pembicaraanmu sebenarnya?"

Eijun bedecak. "Aku yakin kau tahu persis ke arah mana pembicaraanku."

Miyuki menyeringai. "Oke, aku paham." Ia menghembuskan napas cepat. "Akan lebih mudah jika kita saling berjauhan, begitu maksudmu?"

Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya singkat, hatinya merasakan satu cubitan kecil yang asing, tapi ia tahu itulah kebenarannya. Akan lebih mudah jika dirinya dan Miyuki saling berjauhan. "Aku akan meninggalkan Tokyo begitu kuliahku selesai, tapi itu masih cukup lama."

Miyuki mengangguk. "Aku mengerti. Sebenarnya aku memang berniat mengambil program master di Jerman."

"JERMAN!? Sejauh itu!?"

"I-ya?" Miyuki menjawab keki, kaget karena Eijun tiba-tiba berteriak. "Semakin jauh semakin baik, bukan?"

_Benar_, logika Eijun berkata. Akan tetapi sesuatu dalam dirinya membisikkan kontradiksi.

"Aku akan mengejar gelar masterku di Jerman selama dua tahun, waktu yang sama dengan kau menyesesaikan sarjanamu di sini. Jadi saat aku kembali ke Tokyo, seharusnya kau sudah lulus dan…"

Miyuki sengaja menggantung kalimatnya, memakai jeda untuk memandang Eijun seolah seharusnya Eijun sudah tahu kelanjutan kata-katanya. Dan memang benar, Eijun sudah tahu. "Itulah saatnya giliran aku yang meninggalkan Tokyo." Sahut Eijun mantap walau hatinya terasa muram tiba-tiba. "Aku mengerti."

Miyuki tersenyum kecil, menganggukkan kepala dan menatap Eijun seakan berupaya meyakinkan mereka berdua secara bersamaan. Eijun menanamkan benih-benih kepercayaan itu dalam benaknya, ia akan rutin menyiraminya dengan keyakinan hingga berbuah manis; _suatu hari nanti semua ini akan berakhir_. Baik dirinya dan Miyuki Kazuya akan kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing, tinggal berjauhan, dan tak lagi dihantui kekhawatiran akan rasa sakit di jantung mereka. Pada akhirnya nanti, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi sampai saat itu tiba…

"Ku harap kita bisa bekerja sama, Sawamura." Miyuki berkata, sebuah senyum yang jujur, satu dari sedikit yang pernah Eijun lihat selama mengenal sosok Miyuki. "Mari bertahan setidaknya untuk satu tahun ke depan."

"Yap!" Eijun menyahut bersemangat, tersenyum ceria. "Rasanya jadi seperti sedang menjalani kontrak." Ia tertawa geli sendiri. _Satu tahun, hanya satu tahun. Aku bisa melakukannya. _"Dan terima kasih atas pestanya omong-omong. Akhirnya aku merasa tempat itu tidak lagi sepi dan kosong."

Selama beberapa detik, Miyuki tidak merespon. Hanya menunjukkan wajah terbengong-bengong seakan ia terpana sehabis memandang sesuatu yang menakjubkan. Hal itu membuat Eijun mengerutkan dahi, melambai-lambaikan tangan di depan wajah Miyuki. "Hey, kau baik-baik saja?"

Miyuki mengerjap, menggeleng cepat lalu berdeham lugas. "Kurasa kita harus membayar sekarang dan segera kembali sebelum yang lain kebingunangan karena kita pergi terlalu lama."

"Um, oke."

"Dan… mungkin akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau memanggilku Miyuki-senpai , Sawamura-kun."

Eijun mendengus. "Kau masih belum menyerah untuk mendapat hormat dariku, ya?"

"Secara usia, aku dua tahun lebih tua darimu. Memanggilku _senpai _ seharusnya tidak sesulit itu, kan?"

_Itu memang benar_, batin Eijun menyahut setuju. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya dicoba? Eijun menarik napas, berupaya tersenyum lepas. "Mohon bantuannya, Miyuki-senpai ."

Miyuki menunjukkan reaksi yang belum pernah Eijun lihat sebelumnya; tertegun. Dan Eijun hampir percaya bahwa pemuda berkacamata itu merasa malu, tapi ia buru-buru menepis pemikiran konyol itu karena seseorang seperti Miyuki seharusnya tidak akan luluh hanya dengan dipanggil _senpai _.

Hal yang Eijun ingat sebelum mereka masuk kembali ke rumah, adalah sebaris kalimat yang Miyuki ucapkan padanya. Nada rendah, hampir serupa bisikan. "Mungkin aku akan menelponmu sesekali selama musim liburan."

**…**

"Astaga, rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak kita terakhir ke sini." Kuramochi bersiul begitu mereka masuk ke klub malam.

Kazuya hanya tersenyum tipis, sepakat bahwa terasa sangat lama sejak kunjungan terakhirnya ke tempat ini. Membawanya pada ingatan saat melihat Sawamura berciuman dengan seorang gadis bergaun hitam lalu rasa sakit tak tertahankan di jantungnya. Memori yang berakhir dengan menyeret Sawamura ke mobilnya lalu membawanya ke tempat Sakakibara Gin hanya untuk mendapati fakta bahwa ikatan mereka berbeda dari _soulmate_ pada umumnya.

"Kau benar." Sahut Kazuya pada Kuramochi akhirnya. "Sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali bisa bersenang-senang di sini."

Kuramochi memutar mata. "Hentikan ekspresi bajingan itu, Miyuki. Aku merasa kau sedang menghitung mau berapa banyak wanita yang kau ajak _make-out_ malam ini."

Kazuya tertawa mendengar gerutuan itu. "Aku suka sekali idemu, Mochi~ Mari kita lihat berapa banyak yang bisa kuajak bersenang-senang malam ini."

Kuramochi merancaukan kalimat berisi umpatan-umpatan kasar padanya sebelum mereka menuju meja bar dan duduk bersebelahan. Kuramochi segera saja bertegur sapa dengan bartendernya. Seorang pemuda kurus dan jangkung yang telah cukup lama mereka kenal, Kazuya mengingat namanya Furuya. Entah nama asli atau hanya nama palsu untuk menutupi identitasnya, karena Furuya terlihat terlalu muda untuk pekerjaan di industri malam seperti ini. Kuramochi memesan vodka dengan kandungan alkohol mencapai enam puluh persen. Pesanan yang membuat dahi Kazuya berkerut karena malam ini mungkin Kuramochi akan merepotkannya lagi.

"Miyuki-san?" Furuya memberinya dengan tatapan menanti.

"_Skotch Whisky_, empat puluh persen." Kazuya menjawab pada Furuya dan pemuda itu mengangguk patuh.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sawamura?" Kuramochi merapat dan bertanya padanya selagi menunggu minuman mereka dibuat.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kelihatannya belakangan ini kalian berjalan cukup baik, huh? Pesta itu bahkan idemu."

Kazuya menegakkan punggungnya sejenak. "Aku hanya ingin dia nyaman tinggal di sana. Akan merepotkan kalau sampai dia pergi terlalu jauh dan di luar pengawasanku."

"Kedengarannya kau sedang memperlakukan dia seperti anak anjing alih-alih manusia."

"Anak anjing yang sangat galak." Kazuya tersenyum geli, sosok Sawamura melintas dalam benaknya. Alis tajam yang berkerut, tatapan permusuhan, ekspresi galak abadi. "Dia terus menggonggong dan menggertakkan gigi padaku."

Kuramochi menatapnya dengan mata menyipit tajam. "Kau masih berengsek rupanya. Jadi apa rencanamu?"

Jawaban Kazuya tertahan oleh minuman mereka yang telah datang, Kuramochi tersenyum tipis pada Furuya mengisyaratkan kata terima kasih. "_Well_, kami sudah membuat keputusan." Kazuya mengingat kembali percakapannya dengan Sawamura malam itu. "Kami akan mencoba sebaik mungkin sampai satu tahun ke depan."

"Dan setelah itu?"

"Aku akan melanjutkan S2 ke Jerman. Saat aku selesai, Sawamura juga sudah selesai S1 di Tokyo."

Mata Kuramochi kian menyipit. "Jadi?"

Kazuya mendelikkan bahu. "Waktunya pas, aku kembali dari Jerman, dia pergi dari Tokyo. Tidak ada yang perlu kami khawatirkan lagi."

Kuramochi membuka mulutnya, nyaris mengangga. "Kalian memutuskan untuk berpisah begitu saja?"

"Tidak ada istilah berpisah, Kuramochi. Kami tidak pernah bersama, jadi itu bukan perpisahan, melainkan kembali ke kehidupan masing-masing."

"Begitu saja? Kalian mau mengabaikan _imprint_ begitu saja? Bersikap seolah-olah itu bukan hal penting?" Sembur Kuramochi, ekspresinya bagai menghakimi Kazuya seakan ia tak punya hati.

Kazuya menarik napas panjang, meneguk minumannya dan merasakan alkohol membakar kerongkongan hingga berkobar di dadanya. Ia menelan rasa panas itu lalu kembali menatap mata sahabatnya. "Kami sama-sama bukan gay, Kuramochi. _Imprint_ ini hanya membebani. "

"Kau tahu _soulmate_ tidak memandang gender, Miyuki. Saat _imprint_ menakdirkanmu bersama seseorang, siapapun itu, laki-laki maupun perempuan, maka dialah jiwa yang terikat denganmu. _You'll still into them_. Dan itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan orientasi seksual. Dia belahan jiwamu, pelengkap kekosongan di hatimu, kau membutuhkannya."

"Mudah untukmu bicara seperti itu karena _imprint_-mu serasi dengan Sachiko, seorang perempuan. Dua puluh satu tahun aku hidup sebagai laki-laki, aku tidak pernah ingin berpasangan dengan sesama laki-laki, Kuramochi. Aku tidak akan menerima apa yang digariskan _imprint_ konyol ini."

"Oh. Begitu menurutmu?" Bibir Kuramochi menukik dalam senyum jahat. "Sekarang biar kutanya satu hal." Ekspresinya meningkat lebih serius. "Jika memang gender adalah masalahnya, apa kau pernah berharap Sawamura Eijun adalah seorang perempuan?"

"Hah?"

"Pernahkah kau, sekali saja, punya pemikiran seandainya Sawamura adalah perempuan? Berharap dia bukan laki-laki sehingga semua ini jadi lebih normal?"

Kazuya tidak pernah memikirkannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal paling mendasar seperti itu? Ia menolak dipasangkan dengan sesama laki-laki, tapi tak pernah satu kalipun mengharapkan Sawamura adalah perempuan.

"Coba pikirkan saja Sawamura adalah perempuan. Seorang gadis yang dua tahun lebih muda darimu, bermata ekspresif, kulit madu, bayangkan dia lebih pendek, memiliki payudara, dan bersuara lebih melengking. Bisakah kau menerimanya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kazuya menahan napas.

"Bisakah kau menerimanya, Miyuki Kazuya?"

_Tidak_.

Kazuya bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya. Sawamura Eijun adalah laki-laki! Rasanya salah jika dia perempuan. Kazuya menerima kenyataan Sawamura adalah laki-laki, itu tidak akan bisa dipatahkan. Kazuya menyukainya sebagai laki-laki dan—tunggu_. Apa?_

"Bagaimana?"

Kazuya membuang napas kasar. "Jangan konyol." Ia menjawab, berusaha tampil percaya diri. "Itu tidak akan merubah apapun." Dan sebelum Kuramochi menanggapi lagi, Kazuya sudah lebih dulu memutar tubuhnya akibat sentuhan ringan di bahu kirinya.

"Halo…"

Senyuman yang memikat, mata berlapis _softlens_ abu-abu terang berkilat menggoda. Kazuya memandangi gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan seksama. Menilai penampilan dan bentuk tubuhnya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. _Delapan dari sepuluh_, lumayan.

"Hai." Kazuya balas menyapa, membuka jarak antara kedua kakinya hingga gadis itu bisa menyelinap di antara kedua pahanya, menggesekkan pinggulnya dengan nakal sebelum kemudian duduk di pangkuannya. Dari sudut matanya, Kazuya bisa melihat Kuramochi memberi wajah muak sebelum kemudian memalingkan muka.

"Sudah lama kau tidak ke sini." Gadis di pangkuannya berbisik, mencondongkan tubuh ke arahnya lebih dekat hingga belahan dadanya berada tepat di bawah bibir Kazuya. Jari-jari lentik yang membelai bahu, leher, sampai ke rahangnya dengan sentuhan seringan kapas. "Kau sibuk?"

"Kau mengenalku?"

Gadis itu tertawa kecil, lembut, sensual menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Kau terkenal di sini, Miyuki-kun. Semua gadis berlomba untuk mendapatkanmu."

"Benarkah?" Kazuya mengangkat satu alisnya, menyerinai penuh godaan lalu menggerakkan sebelah tangan untuk melingkari pinggang ramping gadis itu, menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka saling menempel. "Kau salah satu yang ikut berlomba?"

"Mm-hmm," Gadis itu mengembuskan napas lembut yang berbau alkohol dan ceri ke wajah Kazuya. "Persaingannya sangat-sangat ketat."

Kazuya tersenyum, inilah kehidupannya. Seharusnya seperti inilah dunianya, bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadis cantik tanpa merisaukan apapun. Puas bermain-main sebeum akhirnya menemukan satu yang terbaik, sederajat, disetujui keluarganya, menguntungkan untuk bisnis masa depan, dan mampu menjadi istri yang membanggakan. Sampai saat itu tiba, inilah hidupnya, populer, dan menjadi pusat perhatian serta digilai kaum hawa.

"_Well_, mau menari denganku?"

Gadis itu tersenyum, menjawab dengan sebuah kecupan tepat di jakun Kazuya sebelum beranjak dari pangkuan dan menariknya ke lantai dansa.

Mereka berdiri berhadapan, jarak yang begitu dekat sampai lebih tepat dianggap berpelukan daripada berdansa. Pose yang sangat berbeda dengan yang Kazuya lakukan bersama Sawamura di pesta tempo hari. Kedua tangannya memeluk pinggang gadis itu, meraba nakal sampai ke bokongnya yang kencang sementara gadis itu melingkarkan kedua tangan di lehernya, bergoyang seduktif sambil mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal kegembiraan setiap kali Kazuya meraba bagian-bagian tubuhnya.

_Sawamura pasti sudah membunuhku jika aku berani melakukan ini padanya_, Kazuya membatin, tanpa sadar menyeringai geli. Sawamura sangat sulit disentuh. Begitu dekat sekaligus begitu jauh, agresif, liar, dan tak terjinakkan. Tetapi dalam beberapa keadaan Sawamura juga terlihat manis, pamalu, dan lugu. Senyuman lebarnya adalah salah satu pesona yang patut diakui, begitu lepas, bebas, tanpa perlawanan, dan menyebar tanpa ragu. Di lain waktu, Sawamura bahkan lumayan imut-imut saat memanggilnya Miyuki-_senpai _.

"Miyuki-kun…"

Kazuya mengerjap cepat dan bayangan Sawamura terlepas dari benaknya. Ia menunduk kecil, menatap gadis di hadapannya yang berkedip menggoda. Cantik, seksi, penurut, ia punya kartu as di tangannya, tidak seharusnya ia memikirkan Sawamura. Kazuya membuang napas pelan, menjilat bibir bawahnya sambil menatap intens ke mata abu-abu gadis itu. "Hmm?"

"_Touch me more, please?"_

Kazuya mendengus senang, mencondongkan wajahnya lebih dekat lalu menggerakkan satu tangannya ke rambut gadis itu. Membelai dengan hati-hati hingga menimbulkan suara desahan kebutuhan dan kedipan gemetar dari gadis yang bahkan belum ia ketahui namanya.

"_You are beautiful_." Puji Kazuya, tersenyum tipis, mengangumi paras itu lebih merinci. Wajah yang tirus, rambut lurus sebahu, pirang keperakan, mata abu-abu, kulit putih pucat. Segala sesuatu tentang gadis itu tajam, putih, dan dingin. Sawamura benar-benar kebalikannya—lembut, keemasan, dan hangat, seperti sinar matahari. Kazuya menemukan kontras di antara mereka lebih jelas sekarang. Yang lebih nyata, Sawamura tidak mungkin menggodanya seperti ini.

"Miyuki-kun?"

Kazuya mengerjap, lagi-lagi tanpa sadar menemukan dirinya tersesat memikirkan Sawamura di waktu yang tak semestinya. Ia mencoba fokus; _sadarlah, Kazuya! Kau punya gadis seksi tepat di depan matamu. Jangan bertindak bodoh. _

"_Shall I kiss you?"_

Gadis itu menahan napas, mengembuskannya penuh kebutuhan. Mengiggil ketika Kazuya menyibak helaian rambut pirangnya ke belakang telinga mungilnya. "_Yes, please._"

Kazuya menyeringai penuh kemenangan, memposisikan satu telapak tangannya di tengkuk gadis itu sementara tangan lain mendekap erat pinggangnya. Mereka menempel, payudara gadis itu membentur tubuhnya, hangat dan lembut. Aroma floral memabukkan meracuni penciumannya selagi bibirnya semakin dekat dengan belah bibir merah yang terbuka tanpa perlawanan itu.

Namun satu sentimeter sebelum bibir mereka benar-benar bertemu, sebuah gambaran melesak ke benak Kazuya. Meledak dan membawanya pada ingatan tantang rasa sakit di jantungnya, wajah Sawamura, serta rasa ciuman mereka di pesta malam itu. Lembut bibir Sawamura di bibirnya, juga manis _whipped cream_ yang tercicipi oleh lidahnya. Kazuya menarik diri dengan cepat. Mengambil satu langkah mundur dan bernapas terengah, sukses membuat gadis di hadapannya mengerjap kebingungan.

"Maaf." Kazuya berkata final, tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut, ia pergi begitu saja. Menambarak kerumunan, membelah jalannya sendiri untuk menemukan pintu keluar.

**…**

Kazuya berakhir duduk di kedai kopi yang berada tepat di samping klub malam tempatnya semula berada. Duduk seorang diri bersama secangkir _americano_ yang masih mengepul. Kedai ini hanya dilayani satu orang yang kini duduk di balik meja kasir dan memainkan ponselnya. Sementara Kazuya sendiri baru saja mengirim pesan singkat kepada Kuramochi.

'_**Aku di kedai kopi luar, sedikit pusing.' **__[21.15]_

Kazuya lantas menghela napas panjang, berusaha menenagkan diri. _Apa-apaan tadi? Kenapa aku menolak sebuah ciuman? Apa aku mabuk?_

Tidak, Kazuya menggeleng tegas. Ia sama sekali tidak mabuk. Ia sadar sepenuhnya. Lantas kenapa? Kenapa dia malah memikirkan Sawamura dan mendorong seorang gadis cantik dan seksi seperti itu?

"Aku pasti sudah gila." Kazuya berbisik pada dirinya sendiri kemudian mendengus, mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan meneguk dua kali. Mungkin ini salah satu efek dari _imprint_, pikirnya.

Perhatiannya kemudian teralihkan pada kalender harian yang menempel di dinding. Bulan Maret. Sudah lima hari sejak Sawamura Eijun pergi ke kampung halamannya di Nagano, dan mendadak teringat bahwa Kazuya sempat berkata akan menelponnya sesekali.

_Dia benar-benar tidak menghubungiku lebih dulu, eh?_ Kazuya mendengus, menyalakan layar ponselnya. Sawamura tidak menghubunginya sama sekali, terlihat jelas bahwa pemuda itu bahkan tidak peduli, menegaskan bahwa mereka berdua memang seharusnya tidak saling merecoki kehidupan satu sama lain.

_Tapi aku sudah terlanjur bilang akan menelponmu._ Kazuya mengagkat ponsenya, membuka _lockscreen_, melihat jam menuju hampir pukul sebelas malam. _Well, Sawamura… aku hanya ingin memenuhi ucapanku._ Ia mencari kontak Sawamura dan menekan panel telpon lalu memasang ponsel pada sebelah telinganya.

Sawamura menjawab pada dering ketiga.

"Apa?"

Kazuya nyaris terpingkal. Bahkan dari telepon dia bisa membayangkan betapa ketus ekspresi Sawamura saat ini. "Wah, galaknya…"

Sawamura berdecak, dan samar-samar Kazuya bisa menagkap suara-suara di sekitar Sawamura. Cukup ramai, ada obrolan, nyanyian samar dan derai tawa. "Kenapa menelponku malam-malam?"

"Kau sedang di mana?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan, Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura mengomel. "Aku di luar. Berkemah bersama teman-temanku."

Kazuya membayangkan tenda, api unggun, tanah lapang di antara pepohonan, langit berbintang membentang di atas kepala Sawamura, aroma daging bakar bercampur asap, serta samar suara jangkrik. Kazuya bisa melihat gambaran bahwa Sawamura duduk di atas bangkai pohon tua, diselimuti jaket tebal bahkan mungkin _bennie hat_ yang mentup sampai ke daun telinganya.

"Terdengar menyenangkan." Ia berkomentar akhirnya, mendengar suara di sekitar Sawamura semakin gaduh. Sawamura menghela napas, terasa begitu dekat seakan ia menghembuskan napas tepat di telinga Kazuya. Ada pergerakan yang bisa Kazuya dengar, langkah kaki Sawamura menjauh dari keramaian.

"Kenapa kau menelponku?"

Suara Sawamura terdengar lebih jernih. Kazuya mencoba membayangkan bagaimana Sawamura kini. Mungkinkah dia berdiri di sudut yang lebih jauh, menatap ke arah teman-temannya selagi ia bicara dengan Kazuya di telpon? Bersandar pada pohon dan menatap ke hutan? Atau justru mendongak menatap langit berbintang?

"Miyuki?"

Kazuya tersenyum. "Ke mana perginya panggilan _senpai _ tempo hari?"

Kazuya bisa membayangkan Sawamura memutar mata. "Kau menelponku hanya untuk mendengarku memanggilmu begitu?"

"Mungkin?"

"Ck! Kau benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan!"

"Yeah, kau orang ke 1.428 yang mengatakan hal itu padaku."

Sawamura tertawa, kecil, namun terdengar ringan dan tulus terasa. Hangat di tengah dingin dan sepinya malam. "Kau beruntung saat ini kita hanya bicara di telepon, kalau aku ada di hadapanmu, aku pasti sudah meninju wajahmu."

"Wah, kau benar-benar mempesona, Sawamura." Canda Kazuya, menemukan dirinya tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana bisa kau tetap mengancamku dari jauh begitu?"

"Karena kau sangat menyebalkan." Sawamura tidak terdengar kesal, alih-alih Kazuya mendengar betapa suaranya terdengar gembira. "Ini adalah lima hari terbaik dalam hidupku setelah bertemu denganmu. Tapi malam ini kau tiba-tiba menelponku, membuatku kembali mendengar suaramu, dan teringat betapa menjengkelkannya dirimu."

Kazuya terkekeh ringan, memutar cangkir kopinya bersama rasa hangat yang menyusup halus sampai ke rongga dadanya. "Ini juga lima hari terbaik bagiku, karena akhirnya aku bebas berkencan dengan gadis-gadis cantik tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun." Kazuya berbicara dengan bangga, meski sejujurnya ini pertama kalinya ia keluar rumah sejak Sawamura berangkat ke Nagano.

Ada jeda, pendek dan menyelinap dalam nada sepi sebelum kemudian suara dengusan muncul di sebrang telpon. "Jadi sudah berapa banyak yang menjadi korbanmu?"

_Tidak ada_, Kazuya membatin tapi bibirnya memilih untuk berdusta_. _"Hmm, mari kita hitung… Seseorang bernama Makoto, Hanabi, Sayu, Nanami, Ayano? Ayumi?" Kazuya berpura-pura mengingat, mengarang nama-nama yang bahkan tak dikenalnya. "Pokoknya begitu, entahlah, aku tidak terlalu memusingkan nama mereka."

"Bajingan." Sawamura mendesis tajam, Kazuya justru mendapati dirinya menyeringai karena lagi-lagi berhasil memanfaatkan kepolosan Sawamura. "Kalau begitu urus saja gadis-gadismu dan berhenti mengerecoki liburanku!"

Tepat ketika Kazuya hendak menjawabnya dengan candaan lain, sebuah suara terdengar dari kejauhan di sebrang telpon. "_Eijun!" _ Sebuah panggilan dengan nama belakang Sawamura, terdengar begitu akrab_. "Eijuuun!"_ Suara itu muncul kembali, dan Kazuya bisa memastikannya sebagai seorang perempuan.

"Ya, ya, sebentar! Aku sedang bicara dengan seseorang di telpon." Sawamura menjawab dengan sedikit berteriak. "Miyuki? Kau sudah selesai bicara? Ku tutup sekara—"

"Kupikir kau kemah dengan teman laki-lakimu." Potong Kazuya, alisnya berkerut menyelidik. "Ternyata ada perempuan juga?"

"Oh, itu Wakana. Satu-satunya perempuan di antara kami."

"Satu-satunya? Seakrab apa kalian sampai seorang gadis mau ikut berkemah bersama para laki-laki?"

"Hmm, sangat akrab. Kami bersahabat sejak kecil, dan nyaris selalu bersama." Ia tertawa pelan seakan mengingat memori membahagiakan. "Pokoknya seakan tidak terpisahkan lagi."

_Tidak terpisahkan_, Kazuya mengulang kalimat itu dalam benaknya. _Sedalam itu, huh?_

"Sudah ya, aku harus kembali ke teman-temanku. Masih banyak hal seru yang ingin kami lakukan."

"Tunggu," Kazuya nyaris terdengar mendesak. "Jangan ditutup dulu—"

"Miyuki-senpai." Sawamura mengintrupsi dengan lugas, membuat Kazuya merasakan napas tercuri dari paru-parunya. "Miyuki-senpai." Suaranya melembut. "Miyuki-senpai." Kazuya bisa merasakan Sawamura tersenyum_. _"Sudah, kan? Kututup sekarang. Selamat malam, Miyuki-senpai. _Jaa ne!" _

Sebelum Kazuya menjawab, atau bahkan sempat menghembuskan napas, sambungan telepon telah terputus.

**…**

"Itu keputusan kalian?"

Sekali lagi Eijun mengangguk pada ibunya. Menatap penuh tekad ke sepasang mata teduh sang ibu yang memberi pandangan berisi beragam emosi berbeda. Kepedulian, kecemasan, keraguan, serta dukungan yang tak pernah sirna. Eijun menarik napas, membuangnya perlahan. "Itu yang terbaik."

Tangannya diraih, digenggam hangat, dihadiahi usapan lembut bersama senyum penuh kasih sayang. "Ibu akan selalu mendukungmu, kau tahu itu 'kan? Tapi kali ini, ibu ingin kau benar-benar yakin dulu." Mata sang ibu mencari kejujuran di wajahnya, meniti ekspresinya untuk dikupas tuntas, dan Eijun tahu ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengelak dari mata itu. "Apa kau yakin akan hal ini bahkan sebelum mencoba lebih dulu?"

Lagi, Eijun menarik napas. Berat, panjang, menyesakkan. Rengekan tertahan di tenggorokannya, dan dadanya bergemuruh tak nyaman. "Bu," Eijun balas menggenggam erat kedua tangan sang ibu. "Kami berdua sama-sama menyukai perempuan. Ini tidak akan berhasil."

"Selalu ada alasan mengapa dua orang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi belahan jiwa, Eijun." Ibunya berkata lembut. "Itu bukan hanya sekadar ikatan saling silang antar manusia."

"Tapi dia tidak menginginkanku." Eijun berkata lugas. "Dan aku juga tidak menginginkannya." Sesuatu berdesir dalam arterinya ketika mengatakan itu, tapi Eijun memilih untuk mengabaikan. "Akan lebih mudah bagi kami jika tinggal berjauhan dan tidak bertemu lagi, dengan begitu kami bisa menjalani kehidupan masing-masing tanpa risiko apapun terkait _imprint_."

Sang ibu memberinya tatapan penuh pengertian, afeksi tanpa batas yang selalu menawarkan perlindungan kapanpun Eijun membutuhkannya. Eijun tahu di balik semua itu, ibunya pasti menyimpan kekhawatiran besar. Dan karena itulah ia memasang senyuman penuh percaya diri, berusaha keras membagi sebentuk emosi keyakinan yang kuat kepada sang ibu. "Tenanglah, Bu. Anakmu ini cukup populer, ramah, tampan, dan rendah hati." Ia terkekeh dan mengedipkan sebelah mata penuh godaan. "Masih banyak yang akan jatuh hati padaku. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir aku akan melajang seumur hidup."

Sang ibu tertawa, lembut terdengar lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. "Tentu saja banyak yang jatuh hati padamu. Kau anak kesayangan ibu, jagoan ayahmu, juga saingan kakekmu. Tidak ada yang bisa menolakmu."

Sisa sore itu dihabiskan Eijun dengan tertawa-tawa bersama ibunya, berbaring di pangkuannya, bermanja-manja dan menceritakan banyak hal tentang kuliah dan teman-temannya. Sampai akhirnya ayah dan kakeknya datang lalu ikut bergabung bersama mereka, membuat suasana ruang keluarga semakin ramai dan gaduh diwarnai pertengkaran kekanakan antara Eijun dengan kakeknya.

**…**

Kazuya memutuskan untuk meneplon Sawamura lagi empat hari kemudian. Kali ini nada suara Sawamura ketika menjawab panggilannya terdengar lebih ringan dan ceria, seakan ia sedang bicara pada salah satu teman akrabnya.

"Sesuatu yang baik terjadi?"

"He? Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Kau terdengar sedang senang." Jawab Kazuya, lalu tersenyum tipis meski ia tahu Sawamura tidak bisa melihatnya. "Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya senang karena aku menelponmu lagi?"

Terdengar suara Sawamura menggerutu kecil. "Kenapa kau selalu berhasil merusak suasana, sih?"

"Karena itu satu dari sejuta bakat yang kumiliki." Kazuya menjawab, memandang ke luar kamarnya sejenak dan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke balkon. "Jadi apa kesibukanmu hari ini?"

Kazuya menduga Sawamura bakal menjawabnya dengan kalimat ketus seperti _Bukan urusanmu! Buat apa kau peduli?_ Dan lain sejenisnya, tapi Sawamura justru terdengar bersemangat. "Aku pergi memancing! Aku menangkap lumayan banyak hari ini. Air suangainya masih agak dingin, tapi itu bukan masalah selama hasilnya bagus. Lalu kami membakarnya di tepi sungai." Sawamura mendesah bahagia. "Benar-benar menyenangkan!"

Kazuya mencoba membayangkan seperti apa ekspresi Sawamura sekarang, dan itu bukan hal yang sulit. Matanya pasti sedang berbinar-binar, wajah ekpresif, tangan mengepal meninju-ninju udara dengan penuh semangat, atau jika ia sedang berbaring, Sawamura mungkin juga menhendak-hendakkan kakinya ke kasur. Kenyataan bahwa ia bisa membayangkan tingkah Sawamura dengan begitu detail… Kazuya berdeham, menggelng samar. "_Well_, itukah yang dilakukan anak-anak desa saat liburan?"

"Apa kau sedang meledekku?"

Kazuya menopang sikunya pada pagar pembatas, berdiri di balkon menatap langit malam. "Aku hanya bertanya."

"Banyak hal yang bisa kami lakukan. Memancing, berkemah, menangkap serangga, berenang, kau tidak akan pernah bosan atau kehabisan hiburan saat berada di desa." Sawamura tertawa riang, sedikit sombong. "Apa itu membuatmu iri?"

"Kalau aku menjawab iya, apa itu akan membuatmu merasa bangga?"

Tawa Sawamura semakin renyah, meski Kazuya tidak benar-benar mengerti bagian mana yang lucu. Mungkin _mood_ Sawamura memang sedang bagus hari ini. "Mungkin kau harus mencoba bermain di desa sesekali. Kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Heee~ Apa itu undangan untuk datang ke rumahmu?"

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH BILANG BEGITU!" Persis seperti dugaannya, Sawamura langsung berteriak tak terima. "MEMANGNYA SATU-SATUNYA DESA DI JEPANG HANYA DI TEMPATKU!? MAINLAH KE TEMPAT LAIN!"

Kazuya meringis, menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. "Hei, Sawamura, bagaimana bisa suaramu sekeras ini bahkan dari telpon? Ini sudah malam, tidakkah kau punya tetangga atau apa yang akan protes saat kau berteriak?"

"Tetangga terdekat dari rumahku jaraknya lima ratus meter!" Sawamura menjawab ketus. "Dan lagi pula, kau yang memancingku!"Ia berkeras lagi, kemudian terdiam selama beberapa detik dan berhasil membuat Kazuya mengelutkan dahi keheranan. "Kau… tidak sedang kesepian atau apa, kan? Kenapa kau terus menelponku? Bukankah kau semestinya liburan atau semacamnya?"

Kazuya mengernyit, tak memahami maksud Sawamura secara jelas. "Maksudmu?"

Sawamura terdengar menarik napas, suaranya datang dalam nada yang lebih rendah, dalam, serius dan hati-hati. "Kau tidak ditinggal sendirian, kan? Katakan di mana kau sekarang?"

"Aku di balkon depan kamarku." Jawab Kazuya tanpa basa-basi. "Kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Miyuki-senpai," Sawamura kini bahkan terdengar seperti takut salah bicara. "Apa kau punya masalah? Apa kau kesepian? Punya trauma masa kecil?"

Kali ini Kazuya sungguh tak mengerti apa yag merasuki kepala Sawamura. "Hei, berhentilah bicara yang tidak jelas. Kenapa kau jadi terdengar seperti detektif?"

"AKU SERIUS!" Sawamura membentak, lalu bicara dengan tenang kembali. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kazuya menghela napas. "Aku baik-baik saja, Sawamura. Aku tidak merasa kesepian, ditinggalkan, punya trauma masa kecil dan lain sebagainya."

"Kau yakin? Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu sungkan atau merasa malu."

"Aku yakin seratus persen." Sahut Kazuya lugas. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berasumsi begitu?"

"Uh, _well_… itu cerita yang populer, kan? Mm… maksudku, biasanya muncul di banyak _shoujo manga_ atau novel. Seorang pemuda kaya raya, kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja, dia tampan, kaya raya, punya kepribadian buruk dan terkesan dingin, tapi ternyata selalu menyimpan luka pribadi sejenis rasa kesepian, merasa tidak dicintai atau trauma masa lalu yang membuatnya tidak mudah percaya pada orang lain."

Penjelasan panjang Sawamura membuat Kazuya hanya mampu berkedip dan nyaris mengangga. _Serius, ada berapa banyak shoujo manga yang dia baca?_ Kazuya menggeleng tak habis pikir, mengambil napas panjang sebelum menjawab. "Jadi menurutmu aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Errr… aku hanya berasumsi. Kasusnya selalu sama, semua orang akan tergila-gila dan membela karakter seperti itu. Pemuda dingin berhati rapuh."

Kazuya tersedak mendengarnya. "Aku yakin hatiku tidak rapuh." Ia berhasil berkata, meyakinkan Sawamura. "Dan sebelumnya, kau menyebut aku tampan?"

Sawamura terdengar seakan baru dicekik, hal yang menbuat Kazuya tersenyum geli_. _"Bukan itu poin pentingnya!"

Lagi-lagi Sawamura membuatnya tertawa. _"You are really something, you know? There's no one like you,_ Sawamura-kun~"

"Cih! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Mm-hmm, jadi akulah si pemuda menyebalkan yang tampan dan kaya raya. Tapi aku tidak berhati rapuh, ingat itu."

Sawamura menggerutu, mengumpat tertahan dan suksesn membuat perut Kazuya terasa digelitik. Tetapi kemudian pikirannya tertuju pada satu hal, sebuah ide konyol yang anehnya malam ini terasa menarik untuk dicoba. "Hei, apa Kuramochi sudah menghubungimu?"

"Mm… aku terakhir _chatting_ degannya mungkin sehari setelah sampai di rumah. Dia hanya menanyakan apa aku sampai degan selamat. Kenapa?"

Kazuya menarik napas, ganggamannya pada ponsel mengerat tanpa sadar. Namun ia berhasil membuat suaranya terdengar normal. "Jadi dia mengikuti saranku, ya? Baguslah kalau begitu."

"Saranmu? Apa maksudnya?"

Kazuya membasahi bibirnya. "Pekan sebelum perkuliahan semester baru dimulai, sebenarnya kami punya rencana untuk pergi berlibur ke Takayama. Agenda tahunan Kuramochi dan Umemoto setiap libur semester. Pokoknya, Kuramochi berencana mengajakmu juga tahun ini. Tapi, _well_…" Kazuya menarik napas, "Kubilang kau pasti tidak mau datang."

"Siapa bilang aku tidak mau datang!?" Sawamura terdengar kesal. "Jangan menyimpulkan apapun semaumu, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Aku akan _ada_ di sana juga. Kau tidak suka bersamaku, kan? Jadi, gampang menyimpulkannya."

Sekarang Kazuya sudah tahu celahnya. Kalau ia ingin Sawamura melakukan sesuatu, cukup bilang padanya bahwa ia tahu Sawamura pasti tidak mau melakukannya. Sebagian dari diri Sawamura yang keras kepala dan kontradiktif pasti tidak tahan.

Sawamura tidak lekas menjawab selama beberapa saat, Kazuya bisa membayangkan pemuda itu sedang menggigiti bibirnya dan memasang wajah berpikir. "Tidak." Sawamura akhirnya berkata, tegas. "Aku akan datang. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian."

Kazuya tersenyum begitu lebar sampai-sampai ia bisa merasakan urat wajahnya saling berkontraksi. "Ah, kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri." Ia berusaha terdengar tak acuh. "Kuramochi pasti mengerti kau tidak menyukaiku, jadi kau sudah pasti tidak ingin menghabiskan sisa liburanmu dalam lingkaran yang sama denganku."

"AKU AKAN IKUT!" Sawamura bersikeras. "Berhentilah berspekulasi semaumu, Miyuki Kazuya! Aku akan langsung menghubungi Kuramochi-senpai dan menyatakan kesanggupanku! Sawamura Eijun tidak pernah takut!"Ia berkata dengan suara menggebu-gebu lalu mematikan sambungan telpon secara sepihak.

Kazuya masih berdiri memandangi layar ponsel dengan adrenalin asing membuncah di dadanya. Tak bisa berhenti menyeringai gembira, penuh kemenangan. Ia mencari nomor Kuramochi dari kontaknya dan mengetik pesan singkat.

'_**Kuramochi-kun~ Just say yes ;)' **__[Read. 22.07]__**  
**_

* * *

_**to be countinued**_

* * *

a/n: Chris, I'm truly sorry :'( maaf kelupaan banget nggak masukin kamu di chapter ini :(((

**Melon Kuning**, iya sih kissing tapi Kazuya tetep kena gampar wkwk. Nggak semudah itu meluluhkan hati Eijun kan ;) Huray! Eijun fighting!/gak gitu.  
**iiie**, uwuwu baca aja gapapa kok, kali ini saya usahain update nggak sampai berbulan-bulan lagi wkwk. Ow, tsundere ya? Hmm, sebenarnya dia lebih ke arah tidak pandai menunjukkan kepeduliannya gitu (?) Tapi mari kita lihat aja selanjutnya gimana ;)  
**Akakuro** **dan** **Bbbfang**, well… jadi kamu suka kalau Miyuki main sosor nih? Hmm… kenapa Megane satu ini banyak banget pendukungnya sih? T.T dengki ah saya/hush.  
**Qackueen**, iya saya juga bangga sama Eijun karena ngelawan balik WKWKWK *ketawa jahat* soalnya Eijun sering banget dibikin terlalu pasrah di fanfik atau doujin gitu, padahal aslinya ini anak barbar. Jadi saya sengaja bikin dia lebih ke sifat aslinya di sini.  
**catyuri**, hehehe sabar-sabar. Ranger Merah wkwk, yaa lagian dia memang di sini pakai jam tangan yang kelewat mencolok gitu, tapi saya gemes bayanginnya :v  
**Uchiha** **cherry's**, hehe menurut kamu gimana? Apakah Kazuya mulai luluh atau semata-mata cuma pingin main-main aja? :D Terima kasih sudah menunggu, saya tunggu rewiewnya lagi deh/modus.  
**Genlite**, Ow thanks :') Lol, yeah kind of… his feeling probably changes little by little, hope you can enjoy it and don't get too bored :D  
**ratusan971gmail**, terima kasih kembali :) terima kasih atas dukungannya hehe. Jangan bosen-bosen yaa buat review biar saya tahu cerita ini layak diperjuangkan (?) atau tidak.  
**Narika**, ayo ayo, kamu gabung ke #TeamEijun! Kita lakukan gerakan agar Eijun tidak selalu jadi karakter yang gampang takluk sama Miyuki Kazuya! :D  
**nerd** **reader**, from the bottom of my heart I really wanna say thanks for your review on this story and for reading some of my stories on this account :') Thank you for being honest and put some positive words on the review box.  
**Sigung**-**chan**, saya cinta jalan pikiranmu untuk menyiksa Kazuya! Kuy, kita bisik-bisik jahat ke Eijun!/nak. Hehe, cerita soal 'di mobil' sebenarnya emang otak Mochi aja yang mikir kejauhan tapi malah Kazuya yang disalahin :D Iya, Kazuya nggak terbiasa minta maaf ke orang lain kerena dia selama ini selalu merasa cenderung 'didewakan' jadi yaa… gitudeh. Uwaah, makasih sudah mengingatkatkan saya bahwa masih ada yang menunggu moment ChriSawa :') Terima kasih sudah selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk review, saya terharu/gubrak.  
**Anonymous**, aduduh kenapa kamu yang kayak dipermainkan sama Kazuya kesannya? Sabar yaa, emang di sini karekternya masih nyebelin, kedepannya sih semoga aja ada perubahan positif.  
**Dyulia971**, hehe nggak kok, saya usahakan selanjutnya juga akan update tidak sampai berbulan-bulan. Aw, saya kira bakal pada bosen karena perkembangan hubungan MiSawa lambat, tapi syukurlah kalau kamu ternyata suka :D Terima kasih sudah review, jangan bosen-bosen ya :)  
**Pembaca** **Random**, aduh saya sampe mau nangis baca rewiew kamu. Makasih bangetnudah direview dengan jujur dan menyentuh begitu saya terharu :') Iya, saya secara pribadi emang kurang suka saat tokoh uke digabarkan terlalu girly gitu, apalagi sifat Eijun sendiri secara official itu nakal anak cowok banget hehe. Saya tersentuh kamu bisa melihat sisi-sisi dari tulisan saya, makasiiih :')))  
**Guest**, waw apa ini? Saya merasakan hawa-hawa bahwa kamu memihak pada Eijun dibanding Kazuya :D kuy kita jadi #TeamEijun!  
**Namaku** **cinta**, siap! Sudah dilanjut yaaa ini :)  
**the** **25**, udah dilajut yaa, makasih udah mampir dan baca ;)  
**yuuione**, eh… wut? Iya, Chris emang kelihatan punya rasa ke Eijun tapi… bukan berarti niat ngajak kabur juga sih wkwkwk. Ah, sebenarnya berlaku untuk semua soulmate, kalau mau nolak bond, artinya harus tinggal saling berjauhan. Tetapi emang dalam kasus MiSawa bond-nya terlalu kuat jadi sampai menimbulkan rasa sakit kalau bermesraan sama orang lain.

Semoga nggak ada yang kelewat bales reviewnya. Pokoknya terima kasih buat semua yang telah membaca, meninggalkan review, menekan favorite, maupun follow cerita ini. Saya sangat mengapresiasi itu semua, meski memang tidak bisa memungkii juga bahwa lebih senang saat dikasih review wkwk.

Oiya, di sini model rambut Chris poninya turun yaa, kayak di Act II, tapi sedikit lebih gondrong rambutnya. Just imagine it, he's really handsome ;)

_See you next chappy!_


	5. Chapter 5

Seperti yang Miyuki katakan, mereka bertemu sekitar satu minggu sebelum semester baru dimulai. Mereka berempat bertemu di Toyama, lalu melanjutkan perjalanan bersama dengan kereta _JR Hida Limited Express_ ke Takayama yang memakan waktu sembilan puluh menit. _Sembilan puluh menit_, waktu yang cukup bagi Eijun untuk meratapi nasibnya saat harus duduk berdampingan dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

Eijun bahkan tidak tahu mengapa sejak bertemu lagi dengan Miyuki di Toyama tadi, mereka berdua terus saja berdebat nyaris tentang segala hal. Dimulai dari miskomunikasi soal lokasi pertemuan yang membuat mereka tertinggal kereta dan naik kereta selanjutnya, warna pakaian meteka yang sama hingga membuat Kuramochi terpingkal lalu antusias memotret mereka berdua sambil mengumumkan slogan _couple outfit_ (Eijun nyaris menangis mengingatnya), kaki yang tak sengaja terinjak dan membuat mereka kembali membuat keributan di lorong kereta hingga mengundang protes dari penumpang lain yang hendak lewat, dan sekarang—

"Demi Tuhan, Sawamura. Ini ketujuh kalinya kau menyikut tanganku."

Eijun memutar mata. "Kau juga sudah enam kali menyikut tanganku!"

Miyuki membuang napas dan meletakkan kembali sendoknya lalu menatap Eijun tajam, sudut bibirnya berkedut serasi dengan urat di pelipisnya, menahan emosi. "Bisakah kau makan dengan benar?"

"Apa kau bermaksud mendiskriminasiku karena aku kidal?"

"Aku tidak pernah punya masalah dengan orang kidal. Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar jengkel karena kau merusuh."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga terus merusuh dan tidak membiarkanku makan dengan tenang!"

Miyuki membuka mulutnya, dan Eijun sudah siap dengan debat mereka yang ke-sekian selama satu jam terakhir ini, akan tetapi Sachiko tiba-tiba menyembul dari kursi di depan dan mengangkat tangan seolah guru TK berusaha menenangkan murid-muridnya. "Stop! Stop! Stop!" Gadis itu berkata tegas, hampir galak. "Kalian harus berhenti bertengkar kalau tidak ingin ditendang ke luar oleh penumpang lain."

Kuramochi ikut muncul di samping Sachiko. Tatapannya tajam, mengintimidasi dengan mata sipitnya. "Haruskah aku memberi kalian obat tidur agar kalian setidaknya diam sampai kita tiba di tempat tujuan?"

Eijun cemberut. "Aku hanya mau makan. Tapi Miyuki terus menggangguku!"

"Ku rasa itu seharusnya kalimatku, Ba-ka-mu-ra."

"Jangan panggil aku Bakamura!"

"_Right_, Sawamoron."

"Berhentilah merusak namaku—"

"_Oh, come on_!" Seru Sachiko gemas. "Kalian harus belajar menyelesaikan masalah tanpa emosi." Gadis itu menatap tanpa harapan pada Eijun dan Miyuki. Matanya berbentuk kancing dengan warna senada dengan rambutnya, coklat kopi. "Kita bahkan belum satu jam di kereta tapi kalian berdua sudah membuang banyak sekali energi hanya untuk bertengkar karena masalah sepele."

Eijun menyadari keluhan dalam suara itu, rasa bersalah karena telah mengacaukan momen kebersamaan Kuramochi dan Sachiko berbondong-bondong datang mengepung hatinya. "…maaf," Ia berbisik, menunduk kecil pada sepasang soulmate di hadapannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud merusak momen kalian, Senpai."

Eijun bisa melihat bagaimana Kuramochi dan Sachiko saling lirik, berdiskusi tanpa suara. Sedangkan Miyuki duduk di sebelahnya dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"_Well_," Suara Sachiko terdengar lebih ringan dan ceria. "kalau masalahnya hanya saling sikut saat makan, kalian bisa tukar posisi duduk, kan?" Satu alisnya terangkat, lalu kepala sedikit mendongak seakan ia berusaha mengisyaratkan dengan dagunya. "Tukar saja, Miyuki-kun di sebelah kanan, dan Sawamura-kun di sebelah kiri. Dengan begitu kalian tidak akan saling sikut lagi."

"He?" Eijun melebarkan mata, berpikir laku merasakan satu kedipan cahaya menyadarkan akalnya. "Ah! Benar juga!" Ia berseru antusias dan bertepuk tangan. "Solusinya semudah itu!"

"_Yeah_," Kuramochi menyeringai, tatapannya condong pada Miyuki. Ada ejekan mendalam dalam senyuman itu. "Sesederhana itu tapi Miyuki Kazuya yang jenius bahkan tidak memikirkannya."

Miyuki memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar, ia mengangkat nampan makannya, melipat meja lalu berdiri. "Tukar tempat." Nadanya nyaris seperti memerintah. Eijun terlalu muak untuk mendebatnya, jadi ia melakukan hal serupa dan dalam hitungan detik posisi duduk mereka terlah berganti.

"Yep, sekarang makanlah dengan tenang." Sachiko tersenyum puas. "Setelah itu, simpan saja energi kalian karena kita masih punya banyak rencana di Takayama nanti."

Saat Kuramochi dan Sachiko kembali duduk di tempat masing-masing, maka baik Eijun dan Miyuki juga kembali ke kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Menyantap makan siang masing-masing dalam keadaan hening. Kali ini, mereka berhasil menghabiskan makanan tanpa setidaknya mengumpat satu sama lain.

"Lebih menyenangkan bicara denganmu di telpon daripada langsung." Miyuki berkata, nadanya seakan bergumam pada diri sendiri. Namun Eijun menyadari segaris senyuman tak seimbang yang mencoreng bibirnya.

Eijun mendengus kasar, tapi mau tak mau sepakat akan konklusi itu. rasanya bicara dengan Miyuki melalui telpon memang lebih mudah. Jika ia ingat kembali selama masa liburan kemarin, Miyuki menelpon setidaknya tiga kali dan mereka berhasil bercakap-cakap dengan cukup normal bahkan menceritakan garis besar pengalaman selama masa liburan.

Jujur saja, pada sambungan telepon yang ketiga kalinya itu Eijun bahkan berpikir Miyuki sebenarnya orang yang cukup menyenangkan. Dia masih bangsat, tentu saja, kata-katanya terkadang terlalu tajam dan berhasil membuat Eijun tak tahan untuk meneriakinya, tapi di samping itu semua Eijun menemukan setitik rasa nyaman saat bertukar cerita atau pendapat mengenai baseball dengan Miyuki. setidaknya obrolan yang cukup menyenangkan itu berhasil membuat Eijun tak sadar bahwa mereka sudah bicara hampir tiga jam.

"Mungkin itu karena wajahmu yang menjengkelkan." Pada akhirnya Eijun merespon ucapan Miyuki sebelumnya. "Melihat wajahmu membuatnya gatal ingin meninju."

"Kau orang pertama yang komplain soal wajahku. Normalnya, orang-orang akan terkesima dan memuji wajahku, berkata bahwa mereka ingin menyentuh, membelai atau menciumnya."

Eijun membuat gerakan seakan ingin muntah.

"_However_," Miyuki berkata lagi, hampir sepelan bisikan, ia menolah untuk menatap Eijun tepat ke mata. "Kita mungkin memang harus menahan diri jika tidak ingin merusak kencan Kuramochi dan Sachiko."

Eijun menangguk, sepakat tanpa perlu penjelasan. Biar bagaimanapun, Kuraochi dan Sachiko menjalin hubungan jarak jauh selama ini, ini seharusnya menjadi saat-saat membahagiakan untuk mereka berdua karena akhirnya bisa menghabiskan sisa masa liburan bersama. Eijun tidak sampai hati merusaknya hanya karena pertengkaran tak penting bersama Miyuki Kazuya.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk bertengkar denganmu, kau tahu?" Kata Miyuki lagi, kata-katanya kali ini sukses membuat Eijun mengerutkan alis. "Hanya saja… kau begitu impulsif, keras, dan terlalu sering berteriak. Aku belum tahu bagaimana baiknya menghadapimu."

Eijun mengatupkan rahangnya kaku, sejenak mengalihkan tatapan ke arah sepatunya. Mimikirkan suatu hal yang harus diakuinya meski terdengar sangat anak-anak. "Mungkin bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Akhirnya ia menatap Miyuki lagi, mendelikkan bahu dan mencoba untuk tersenyum. "Aku masih memandangmu sebagai, uh, belahan jiwaku." Ia berdeham keki untuk melenyapkan udara dingin yang tiba-tiba mengalir di kerongkongannya. "Itu membuatku merasakan bermacam-macam hal. Kesal, kecewa, marah, lalu pada akhirnya membuatku selalu ingin marah padamu."

Eijun menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan. "Aku tahu, kita sudah sepakat untuk akur sampai kau lulus. Kita juga sama-sama menolak soal _imprint_ dan _soulmate_, sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu kurisaukan. Jadi… maaf karena aku bertindak tidak profesional dan masih membawa-bawa emosi pribadiku untuk menyalahkanmu."

Ada keheningan panjang sebelum Miyuki akhirnya menjawab. "Mungkin aku juga begitu." Lantas suaranya hanya sepelan bisikan saat melanjutkan. "Aku memanfaatkan semua ini demi kesenanganku semata."

**…**

Takayama menawarkan banyak sekali hal menarik bagi Kazuya. Kota tua di Prefektur Gifu itu membuatnya merasa seakan berjalan menembus waktu dan kembali ke peradaban masa lalu. Begitu sampai, mereka langsung menuju penginapan, memesan kamar, meletakkan barang bawaan lalu memutuskan untuk mengunjungi beberapa tempat untuk menikmati hal-hal menakjubkan yang disuguhkan Takayama.

Kuramochi dan Sachiko, seperti biasanya, melakuan pola hubungan yang sederhana tapi tetap terkesan manis dengan berjalan bersisian dan menautkan jari kelingking mereka, sesekali berdebat lucu. Kuramochi yang terkadang mengeluh saat Sachiko merekam wajahnya, namun senantiasa mengawasi sepenuh hati setiap gerak gerik gadis itu. Kuramochi tak pernah ketinggalan merangkul Sachiko ketika gadis itu terlalu sibuk dengan kameranya dan luput memerhatian jalan hingga hampir terjatuh atau menabrak sesuatu maupun seseorang. Kuramochi bahkan tak melewatkan kesempatan untuk merapikan rambut Sachiko jika tertiup angin, menyingkirkan daun atau kepopak bunga yang hinggap di rambut dan bahuya, juga serentetan aksi sederhana nan manis lainnya.

Sementara itu Kazuya berjalan di belakang mereka bersama Sawamura yang tak bisa berhenti menyeringai senang tiap kali melihat aksi manis Kuramochi. Kazuya bahkan bisa melihat bintang-bintang berkerlip di sepasang mata emas Sawamura tiap kali menyaksikan keromantisan pasangan itu.

"Aku benar-benar ingin memotret mereka." Sawamura mendesah berat, menatap Kuramochi yang sedang menggerutu kecil Karena Sachiko menggodanya dengan suapan es krim palsu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya obsesi pada hal-hal romantis begitu."

Sawamura melipat bibir dengan cara yang lucu. "Mereka salah satu tipe pasangan favoritku! Kuramochi-senpai selalu kelihatan dingin dan galak, tapi saat bersama Sachiko-senpai dia terlihat lebih keren dan… _gentle_."

"Mereka tidak selalu seperti itu." Kazuya menemukan dirinya berkata, ingatannya memutar kembali kejadian beberapa tahun ke belakang. "Kuramochi begitu canggung dengan wanita, jadi awalnya mereka terlihat agak kaku, dan sepertinya dulu Sachiko juga sedikit ketakutan dengan perawakan Kuramochi yang lebih mirip _yankee_ alih-alih anak SMA."

"Ah, benar juga!" Sawamura berseru. "Kuramochi-senpai dulu mewarnai rambutnya menjadi pirang, kan? Aku melihatnya dalam ingatan kilatmu."

Kazuya ikut tersenyum mengenangnya. "Kuramochi memang lebih menyeramkan saat masa sekolah. Orang-orang cenderung menjauhinya karena takut, dia tidak punya banyak teman."

"Jadi itu yang membuat kalian akhirnya berteman? Orang-orang menjauhi Kuramochi-senpai karena takut dengan tampilannya, sementara kau di sisi lain, juga tidak punya teman karena…yah, _kau_ adalah _kau_. Si Miyuki yang punya kepribadian kacau, bermulut pedas, licik dan dingin."

"Apa!"

"Aku mengerti." Sawamura mengangguk khidmad. Cengiran melebar di mulutnya begitu lugu untuk ukuran seseorang yang baru saja memberi komentar sarkas yang kejam. "_Well_, yang penting sekarang kalian sudah berteman. Tidak masalah jika awalnya Kuramochi-senpai hanya _terpaksa_."

"Kau benar-benar belajar cepat caranya menghina orang, ya?"

"Aku mengajarimu minta maaf, dan aku banyak belajar darimu soal menghina orang."

Kazuya mendengus, tapi tak menyangkal senyum di bibirnya. Selama beberapa waktu, tak ada percakapan yang terjalin. Sawamura sesekali memotret pemandangan kota tua itu dengan kamera ponselnya—tapi Kazuya punya firasat bahwa Sawamura diam-diam memotret kebersamaan Kuramochi dan Sachiko juga. Kazuya sendiri sesekali juga memotret hal yang menurutnya menarik_. _

Mereka terus menyusuri kota sampai tiba di Sungai Miyagawa. Sebuah sungai berair jernih dengan bebatuan alam dan ikan-ikan yang berenang bagaikan di kolam kaca.

"Aku mau turun!" Sawamura berseru penuh semangat, mamasukkan kembali ponsel ke saku celananya, kemudian bergegas turun ke sungai.

Kazuya menyempatkan diri untuk melirik dan bertukar pandang dengan Kuramochi di kejauhan yang melempar senyum miring padanya. _Nikmati peranmu sebagai pengasuh bocah_, rasanya Kazuya bisa merasakan Kuramoci berkata. Meski pada kenyataannya baik Kuramochi maupun Sachiko juga memutuskan untuk turun ke sisi sungai yang lain untuk menikmati kesejukan airnya.

"Uwaah, dingiiiin!" Sawamura berseru riang saat Kazuya tiba di dekatnya. Pemuda itu bahkan telah melepaskan sepatu dan kaus kakinya, duduk di tepi sungai dan mencelupkan sebagian kakinya ke air.

"Kau benar-benar mirip bocah." Kazuya mengambil posisi di sebelah Sawamura, mulai menggulung ujung celananya lalu melepas sepatu dan kaus kaki, ikut mencelupkan kakinya ke dalam air.

"Ini benar-benar tempat yang bagus, kan?" Sawamura bersenandung riang, tersenyum lebar pada Kazuya. "Kurasa kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak keluargaku ke sini." Ia berkata lalu mengalihkan lagi tatapannya ke arah sungai, berbinar-binar saat melihat ikan-ikan yang berenang dalam beragam corak dan warna.

Kazuya menarik dan membuang napas panjang, lalu mulai memejamkan mata. Membawa dirinya ke tahap yang lebih rileks lagi dengan membiarkan otot-otot tubuhnya merenggang, jalur tulang punggungnya melengkung untuk memperbaiki pegal akibat perjalanan empat jam dari Tokyo. Ia bisa merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya, menggoyang helaian rambutnya, membawa aroma khas sungai, samar kelopak sakura, dan udara bersih dari polusi kota. Ia masih bisa mendengar Sawamura di sebelahnya bergumam tentang setiap hal yang ia lihat, berdecak kagum, atau memuji dengan bahasa Jepang kuno yang terdengar konyol.

Momen itu bertahan selama beberapa menit sampai Kazuya bisa menangkap suara notifikasi pesan LINE. Ia tidak merasakan ponselnya bergetar, jadi Kazuya mengasumsikan suara itu berasal dari ponsel Sawamura. Kazuya masih tetap memejamkan mata dan tidak peduli, tapi beberapa waktu kemudian ia mulai bisa mendengar suara notifikasi konstan dan kekehan tawa samar milik Sawamura mengisi udara di sekitar mereka. Dengan alis berkerut, Kazuya membuka sebelah matanya dan menatap ke arah Sawamura. Memangkap profilnya dari samping yang terlihat… Kazuya menggeleng untuk menepiskan kata 'manis' dari otaknya.

"Mengabari keluargamu?" Tanya Kazuya basa-basi, berusaha memecah gelembung kecanggungan dan mengusir bayang-bayang profil Sawamura dari benaknya.

Sawamura merespon dengan gelengan bersemangat. "Ini Chris-senpai!" Dia mengumumkan ceria. "Dia bilang ada pasar pagi di Takayama dan itu sangat menarik karena kita bisa melihat banyak barang-barang dijual di sini. Aku harus bangun pagi besok dan mencoba mengunjunginya, pasti asyik. Yosh!"

Setidaknya ada tiga informasi yang berhasil Kazuya cerna dalam otaknya. Satu, ia merasakan napasnya tertahan saat dihadapkan dengan cengiran Sawamura yang lebar dan cahaya kilap-kilap di mata emasnya. Dua, Sawamura berencana mengunjungi pasar pagi besok. Tiga, Sawamura _chatting_ dengan Chris, dan _itu_ yang membuatnya sangat-sangat ceria. Kazuya merasakan nada ganjil menyusup ke jantungnya begitu mencerna informasi nomor tiga.

Lagi-lagi suara notifikasi LINE membuat Sawamura buru-buru mengecek ponselnya. Terkikik geli, lalu mulai mengetik pesan balasan, gerakannya berlanjut dengan membuka vitur kamera LINE dan memasang senyuman super lebar, bersiap melakukan selca.

Kazuya menarik napas, kejadian itu begitu cepat, begitu impulsif dan—

_CKREK!_

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Miyuki Kazuya!?"

Kazuya tak menggubris, ia meraih tangan Sawamura yang masih menggantung di udara dan dengan cepat merebut ponselnya lalu menekan tombol kirim yang tertera di pojok kiri bawah foto barusan. Tak sampai satu detik, dan foto itu berhasil terkirim kepada Chris.

"KAU MENGIRIMNYA!" Sawamura menjerit histeris, cukup untuk membuat telinga Kazuya berdenging, tapi ia justru tersenyum saat melihat bahwa Chris telah membuka foto itu. "KAU MENGIRIMNYA PADA CHRIS-SENPAI!"

Kazuya menyeringai nyaris terlalu lebar. "Fotonya bagus." Ia mengamati foto itu lalu menunjukkannya pada Sawamura dengan santai. "Kau sedang tersenyum, dan aku—seperti biasa—terlihat tampan saat mengedipkan sebelah mata."

Sawamura merebut ponselnya kembali, wajahnya berubah abu-abu kemerahan saat ia mengecek riwayat percakapannya dengan Chris. "Chris-senpai sudah melihatnya! Dia melihat fotonya dan…demi Hades! Semua orang yang melihat ini bisa salah paham dan mengira kita berdua bersenang-senang lalu sengaja foto bersama!"

"Oh, aku yakin kau memang bersenang-senang, Sawamura. Dua menit yang lalu, kau terlihat sangat-sangat bahagia saat mengumumkan akan pergi ke pasar pagi besok. Kau bahkan bilang ingin membawa keluargamu ke sini, kan?"

Kedua alis Sawamura meruncing dan berkerut berdekatan hingga nyaris tanpak seperti huruf V. "Ya." Ia berkata seakan menelan tikus. "Aku memang bersenang-senang tapi tidak denganmu—"

Suara LINE lagi-lagi memutus kata-katanya. wajah Sawamura berubah pasi ketika menatap layar ponselnya, dan Kazuya mencuri kesempatan itu untuk menarik ponsel Sawamura sekali lagi, membaca pesan balasan Chris yang berbunyi.

_**'Say hello from me to Miyuki.' **__[1__4.23__]__**  
'Have fun.' **__[1__4.23__]_

Kazuya merasakan gelombang perasaan yang menyenangkan bergulung-gulung membungkus hatinya. Anderalin itu masih ada. Minatnya soal membuat beberapa kesenangan di antara hubungan Sawamura dan Chris itu masih ada. Ia masih tertarik untuk menyelidiki lebih jauh, mendapatkan lebih banyak, membuat sedikit keributan, dan mengundang berbagai hal menarik hingga membuat Chris sampai ke titik tertentu yang pada akhirnya berani mengakui secara terang-terangan bahwa ia berminat pada Sawamura Eijun.

_Sure it's gonna be fun, Chris_. Kazuya menyahut pesan Chris dalam hati, sebelum tersenyum dan mengetik balasan melalui ponsel Sawamura.

'_**Terima kasih, Chris-senpai!' **__[14.24]__  
__**'Aku akan mengikuti saranmu untuk ke pasar pagi besok dan bersenang-senang bersama Miyuki-senpai.. (^O^)' **__[14.24]_

_Kirim_.

Dan tentu saja, tak butuh dua detik sampai teriakan Sawamura kembali menekan gendang telinganya.

"APA YANG KAU KETIK, MIYUKI KAZUYA!?"

**…**

Malam itu menjadi yang terburuk. Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Mereka menginap di pondok tradisional yang membagi kamar-kamar berukuran enam _tatami _dengan sekat berupa dinding kertas tradisional khas Jepang. Kuramochi dan Sachiko di kamar sebelah menikmati malam layaknya sepasang orang dewasa. Kazuya bahkan tidak bisa protes saat suara yang sepasang _soulmate_ itu keluarkan sampai ke kamarnya. Mengusik pikirannya tiap kali ia mencoba memejamkan mata dan tidur.

"Tuhan, ampuni aku." Kazuya mendengar Sawamura berbisik. Jarak _futon_ mereka kurang lebih satu meter, tapi Kazuya bisa menangkap jelas kegurasan dan depresi dalam suaranya.

"_This is the worst_." Sahut Kazuya sepakat.

"Mau ke luar?"

Kazuya tidak butuh membuang-buang waktu untuk berpikir dua kali, ia menyibak selimutnya, memakai kembali kacamatanya, lalu bangkit berdiri. Sawamura melakuan hal yang tak jauh berbeda, mereka akhirnya sama-sama mengambil jaket dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar agar lolos dari suara sepasang _soulmate_ dari kamar sebelah yang sedang _bersenang-senang_.

Mereka berakhir duduk di teras, merapatkan jaket saat merasakan angin bulan April bertiup menerpa. Sawamura menyelonjorkan kakinya di lantai kayu, menghela napas panjang dan menghadap ke arah taman kecil di depan mereka. Suara gemercik air dari kolam mini di tengah taman berpadu dengan seranga malam dan gemersik dedaunan saat tertiup angin.

"Kau ingin kita memesan kamar lain yang lebih jauh?" Kazuya membuka percakapan lebih dulu, risih akan keadaaan yang terlalu hening karena ia merasa semakin kedinginan.

Sawamura menggeleng. "Tidak perlu." Ia berpaling pada Kazuya dan tersenyum miring. "Kau harus belajar menghemat uang, masih banyak solusi tanpa harus membuang uang, Tuan-Muda-Kaya-Raya."

Kazuya memutar mata, tapi jauh dari rasa gusar. "Jadi apa idemu, Tuan-Sok-Pintar?"

"Umm, bagaimana kalau kita tetap di sini dulu sampai beberapa lama. Sampai kira-kira mereka sudah selesai, lalu kita bisa kembali ke kamar dengan tenang?"

Kazuya ingin sekali menjawab bahwa itu rencana buruk karena kondisi di sini cukup dingin dan ia tak pernah punya ketahanan bagus tentang udara dingin. Namun saat melihat Sawamura terlihat begitu menikmati suasana di sini, _mood_ yang baik, tidak mendebat, berteriak, atau melemparkan tatapan permusuhan padanya, Kazuya meruntuhkan ego pribadinya dan memilih untuk setuju.

"Hei, lihat! Langitnya jernih malam ini, kita bisa melihat lebih banyak bintang!"

Kazuya tersentak saat mendengar suara Sawamura yang tahu-tahu naik dua oktaf dan menjadi lebih bersemangat. Ia mendongak ke arah langit dan mendapati fakta di balik ucapan Sawamura. Langit begitu jernih, bintang-bintang muncul tanpa perlawanan. Membentuk pola dan berkedip dalam samar warna yang berbed-beda.

"Saat kecil, impianku adalah memakan bintang."

Kazuya menatap bengong.

Sawamura terkekeh-kekeh. "Aku sangat penasaran seperti apa rasa bintang. Kupikir jika aku memakannya, aku juga akan kelihatan bercahaya dan itu keren. Setiap malam, aku akan memandangi bintang dari balkon rumahku dan berdoa suau hari nanti aku bisa memakannya."

Kazuya bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespon cerita itu.

"Setidaknya sampai aku belajar bahwa bintang sangat-sangat besar dan sangat-sangat panas dan aku mustahil bisa menelannya." Sawamura tertawa, geli sendiri. "Lalu aku mendapati nyaris semua orang menertawakanku. Ternyata selama ini mereka semua sudah tahu betapa konyolnya impianku, tapi hanya diam saja menunggu aku tahu sendiri. Ha! Benar-benar lelucon yang hebat."

Kazuya bisa merasakan sudut bibirnya berkedut geli, tapi ia berupaya menahan tawanya. "Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Oh, tentu saja aku ditertawakan." Jawab Sawamura lugas. "Ke manapun aku melangkah, orang-orang mulai meledek dengan pertanyaan seperti; _Sudah memutuskan bintang mana yang mau kau makan? Perlukah aku menyuapkan kecap atau saus untukmu? Apa bintang terasa seperti coklat atau keju? Hei, kupikir tubuhmu bersinar, apa itu akibat memakan bintang? _ _Oh, wajahmu merah! Mungkinkah karena bintang kejora? _ Lelucon itu bahkan tidak berhenti selama satu bulan."

Kali ini Kazuya tidak lagi menahan tawanya. Ia membiarkan seluruh tubuhnya berguncang akibat sensasi geli di dasar perutnya. "Astaga, Sawamura." Kazuya mengambil napas dan menggeleng dari satu sisi ke sisi lain. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi kau ini terlalu polos, terlalu naif, atau murni idiot?"

"Aku menyesal cerita padamu!" Gerutu Sawamura. "Semua anak-anak sangat percaya diri dan yakin akan impiannya. Tidak ada yang salah dengan… ugh, ingin memakan bintang."

Tubuh Kazuya masih bergetar karena tawa, tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. Mengatur respirasinya dan menatap kembali ke langit seraya tersenyum mengenang masa kecilnya sendiri. "Saat kecil, aku ingin jadi astronot."

Sawamura berkedip. "He?"

"Aku juga punya ketertarikan pada bintang dulu, meski tidak sampai terobsesi ingin memakannya seperti kau~"

"Kau meledekku lagi?"

Kazuya menggeleng, senyumnya melebar otomatis. "Aku serius, aku memang sangat ingin jadi astronot dulu." Kazuya tidak pernah menceritakan ini kepada siapapun, bahkan Kuramochi. Mungkin hanya kedua orang tuanya yang tau impian masa kecilnya ini. Kazuya bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia menceritakannya pada Sawamura. "Ku rasa semuanya bermula saat ayahku memberiku hadiah teleskop kecil. Sejak saat itu, hampir setiap malam aku selalu mengamati bintang-bintang dari teleskop. Membeli buku-buku astronomi, dan mulai tertarik untuk memahami lebih jauh."

Kazuya mengingat hari-hari itu. Betapa ia sangat bersemangat terhadap ilmu perbintangan, menghabiskan berjam-jam selama menunggu ibunya syuting dengan membaca buku-buku astronomi, menghapal rasi-rasi, bahkan mulai mencari bintang favoritnya.

"Jadi setelah ini kau berniat mendaftar ke JAXA, NASA, atau semacamnya?"

"Aku tidak memenuhi kriteria." Jawab Kazuya ringan, saat Sawamura mengerutkan alisnya, ia menunjuk ke arah mata. "Penglihatanku." Sahut Kazuya singkat. "Seorang astronot harus punya penglihatan yang bagus. Aku punya kelainan mata yang dibawa secara genetik dari ayahku, aku bahkan sudah memakai kacamata sejak sangat kecil."

"Bukankah bisa Operasi Lasik atau apa itu?"

Kazuya tertawa kecil, menggeleng dengan penuh pengertian. "Tidak semua orang cocok dioperasi, Sawamura. Tidak dalam kasusku."

Sawamura membuat gerakan kikuk dengan mengusap tengkuk dan menjilati bibir bawahnya. Pemandangan yang membuat Kazuya langsung bisa menebak bahwa pemuda itu sedang merasa tak enak hati. "Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir, sel otakmu bisa meledak karena tak sanggup menampungnya."

Sawamura melotot. "Maksudmu aku bodoh!?"

Kazuya terkekeh lagi, rasa dingin yang semula menyusup ke sel-sel kulitnya telah hilang entah kemana. Kepolosan, impulsifitas, dan kerasnya Sawamura selalu berhasil membuat suhu tubuhnya naik akibat tawa atau juga kemarahan. "Jadi kau tidak merasa bodoh?"

"Aku berhasil diterima di Universitas Meiji melalui jalur tes, apa itu terlihat bodoh?"

Ah, kadang Kazuya benar-benar lupa fakta itu. Sawamura diterima di universitas benar-benar dengan tes masuk, bukan beasiswa olahraga dan semacamnya.

"Aku tidak bodoh." Sawamura berkata lagi, meski intonasinya lebih lemah seakan ia juga berusaha meyakini kalimat itu. "Aku hanya mudah percaya pada orang lain. Jadi tolong jangan mencoba membohongiku, karena saat seseorang bilang aku harus percaya padanya, maka aku akan langsung percaya. Selain itu, aku juga tidak suka saat ada yang menghina teman-temanku. Aku mudah sekali meledak saat melihat hal seperti itu. Mungkin karena itulah aku sering terlibat masalah dan terlihat bodoh."

Kazuya tahu Sawamura berkata yang sebenarnya. Ia sangat jujur dan sama sekali tidak berupaya melebih-lebihkan pandangan dan gambaran kepribadiannya. Kazuya sendiri menyadari bahwa Sawamura sejatinya bukan bodoh, ia hanya terlalu _pure. _Sifat naïf itu bukan muncul dari ego Sawamura, melainkan dari kemurnian di hatinya. Selama beberapa detik, tiba-tiba Kazuya merasa bersalah karena telah memanfaatkan kepolosan Sawamura demi kesenangannya sendiri.

"Seberapa sering kau terlibat masalah?" Kazuya memutuskan untuk bertanya demi menghapuskan rasa bersalah tak masuk akal itu.

Sawamura menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya cepat, ia lalu mendelikkan bahu singkat dan berlanjut dengan mengubah posisinya menjadi berbaring dengan wajah menghadap ke langit. "Di hari pertama kita bertemu, sebenarnya kau adalah orang kedua yang kubanting hari itu."

Kazuya melebarkan mata.

Sawamura tersenyum lagi, seperti mengenang memori yang lucu. "Ada seorang senior di taekwondo, kau mungkin kenal Azuma-san."

"Azuma Kiyokuni, seangkatan denganku meski sebenarnya dia lebih tua. Dia memegang sabuk hitam dan menjadi perwakilan kampus, bahkan memangkan olimpiade tingkat prefektur selama tiga tahun berturut-turut." Kazuya mengingat, lalu mengernyit. "Kau membuat masalah dengannya?"

"Yah." Jawab Sawamura sekenanya. "Dia mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar kepada salah satu anggota lain, hampir semua orang melihat tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang berani bertindak. Aku sangat kesal dan bergerak begitu saja ke arahnya, mengunci tubuhnya dan membantingnya ke lantai. Kurang lebih seperti yang kulakukan padamu."

Kazuya menelan ludah, bukan karena teringat betapa kaget dan sakitnya saat Sawamura membantingnya. Namun karena ia tahu seperti apa Azuma, monster itu berukuran tiga kali lipat tubuh Sawamura. Bagaimana bisa Sawamura tidak takut sama sekali?

"Dia membalas, tentu saja. Hampir mengenani mataku." Sawamura menunjukkan gerakan mengangkat satu kakinya ke udara seakan memperagaan tendangan cepat. Seketika Kazuya tersadar bahwa hari itu ia mamang melihat lebam di tulang pipi Sawamura.

"Kedengarannya bukan hari yang menyenangkan."

"Sangat." Sawamura tersenyum kecut. "Aku masih kesakitan karena lebam di wajahku, lalu harus kesakitan lagi karena _imprint_ muncul di dadaku."

"Apa!?" Suara Kazuya meninggi.

Sawamura mengerjap kaget. "Eh? Jadi kau tidak tahu bahwa hari saat _imprint_ku muncul, hari itu juga aku bertemu denganmu?"

"Tidak mungkin _imprint_mu baru muncul hari itu." Tukas Kazuya. "Kau sudah sembilan belas tahun."

"Tanya saja ke Shinji kalau tidak percaya. Itu buruk sekali… Aku tidak tahu kalau rasanya akan sesakit itu."

"Tidak mungkin." Kazuya menggeleng yakin. "Mustahil kau baru mendapat _imprint_ di hari itu, Sawamura. _Imprint_ muncul di usia 16 atau 17 tahun."

Sawamura menatapnya sambil mendengus kesal. "Lalu pikir saja, apa masuk akal kalau aku sudah dapat _imprint_ sejak awal, kuliah di Meiji lebih dari satu semester dan kita baru bertemu setelah nyaris satu tahun?"

"Itu…" _masuk akal_, tapi Kazuya masih menggelengkan kepala. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Keturunan laki-laki dari keluarga Sawamura memang cenderung lambat mendapat _imprint_, aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa."

Kazuya mencoba mencerna satu demi satu informasi yang didapatnya sambil menyipitkan mata memandangi Sawamura. "Jadi hari itu kau bertengkar dengan Azuma, mendapat _imprint_ yang harus kuakui sangat menyakitkan, sebelum akhirnya bertemu denganku dan—"

"Bersiteru denganmu." Potong Sawamura telak, tersenyum getir. "Jelas-jelas bukan hari keberuntunganku."

Lagi-lagi Kazuya benci karena dirinya measa bersalah. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa hari itu cukup berat bagi Sawamura, tanpa berpikir ia mengatakan hal-hal kasar begitu saja dan mungkin menambah suram harinya hingga berujung dengan insiden pembantingan itu.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana harus bereaksi." Kata Sawamura lagi. "Segalanya terjadi begitu cepat, bertengkar dengan Azuma-san, rasa terbakar dan tersayat di dada kiriku, mendapat imprint, lalu… _duar!_ Bertemu dengan belahan jiwaku yang ternyata seorang laki-laki dan mendapati kenyataan bahwa…" Ia menarik napas, memandang Kazuya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Aku langsung ditolak dan dikatai menjijikkan bahkan sebelum segalanya dimulai."

Kazuya bisa merasakan kepahitan di dalam kata-kata itu_. __'__It's disgusting__._' kata yang ia ucapkan pada Sawamura hari itu dengan begitu kejam kini datang sebagai pusaran rasa berdosa yang menyeretnya tenggelam dalam penyesalan.

Tarikan napas Kazuya terasa berat di dadanya. "Sawamura, aku tidak tahu kalau…"

"Santai," Sawamura berkata ringkas. "Setidaknya, sekarang kita sama-sama tahu ke mana semua ini akan berakhir, itu bagus, kan?"

Kazuya tidak menjawab, otaknya terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang selama ini tidak pernah ia sangka akan mengusiknya.

"Hei, aku menceritakannya bukan untuk membuatmu merasa bersalah begitu!" Bentak Sawamura gemas. "Berhentilah dramatis."

Kazuya membuang napas kesar. "Kau memang anak yang menjengkelkan."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya darimu, Miyuki Kazuya."

"Oh, kau sudah tidak memanggilku Miyuki-senpai lagi?"

Sawamura memutar mata. "Berbaring saja di sini dan nikmati indahnya langit malam ini, aku tidak mau buang tenaga untuk berdebat denganmu."

Kazuya menyempatkan untuk tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya ikut berbaring menatap gugusan bintang di langit yang jernih. Ia melipat sebelah lengannya untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala dan berbaring sekitar setengah meter dari Sawamura yang menatap langit dengan pandangan takjub. Selama hampir sepuluh menit, mereka sama sekali tidak bicara, kemudian Kazuya memutuskan untuk melempar pertanyaan ringan.

"Kau sudah punya rencana setelah lulus nanti?"

Sawamura memainkan bibirnya seraya bergumam panjang. "Ada banyak kemungkinan sebenarnya. Aku bisa kembali ke Nagano dan meneruskan usaha pertanian keluargaku, atau memenuhi permintaan kakek dari pihak ibuku untuk memegang jabatan di perusahaan mereka, tapi aku bisa juga ke luar negeri dan melakukan apapun yang ingin ku lakukan, bekerja sesuai kemauanku. Keluargaku tidak pernah memaksakan apapun." Sawamura menguap lebar setelahnya, matanya sedikit memerah dan Kazuya mengerti bahwa pemuda itu mulai mengantuk. "Tapi kau tenang saja, aku tetap akan memenuhi janjiku untuk tidak ke Tokyo setelah lulus, aku tidak akan membuatmu kesulitan."

Sawamura menyungingkan senyum lugu penuh percaya diri seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mengacungkan jempol pada Kazuya. Anehnya, Kazuya merasa senyum dan janji itu menikam jantungnya. "Kau yakin sanggup memegang janjimu, Sawamura?"

"Tentu saja!" Sawamura mengepalkan tinju ke udara dengan yakin. "Kita sudah membuat kesepakatan demi kebaikan bersama. Jadi mari berusaha untuk tidak merusaknya demi kebaikan kita masing-masing." Sawamura melempar senyuman yang lebih lebar lagi. "_Ne_, Miyuki-senpai?"

**…**

Eijun luput menghitung berapa lama akhirnya tadi malam ia dan Miyuki betahan di teras sambil memandangi langit dan membicarakan hal-hal ringan. Eijun bahkan jatuh tertidur, dan yang ia ingat Miyuki membangunkannya dengan muka kusut lalu mengajaknya kembali ke kamar. Saat mereka kembali, tak ada lagi suara Kuramochi dan Sachiko dari kamar sebelah. Hal yang melegakan dan membuat baik dirinya maupun Miyuki langsung bergelung dalam _futon_ masing-masing dan tidur pulas.

Eijun bangun lumayan pagi, langsung mencuci wajah dan menyikat giginya lalu bersiap-siap pergi ke pasar pagi. Kamar Kuramochi dan Sachiko masih tertutup rapat, dan ia tak ingin mengganggu. Yang tidak disangka olehnya adalah ketika Miyuki tiba-tiba menyusul dan menyamai langkahnya selepas ia keluar dari area pondok penginapan. Lensa kacamatanya sedikit berembun dan rambut yang tampak setengah berantakan jatuh ke keningnya. Eijun menyadari bahwa Miyuki terlihat jauh lebih muda dengan penampilan sederhana seperti ini, jauh dari kesan laki-laki kaya nan arogan yang selama ini melekat pada peringainya.

Miyuki hanya berkata ingin ikut karena tidak mau terlibat dengan suara-suara aneh dari kamar sebelah lagi. Dan karena Eijun malas mendebatnya, ia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Miyuki berjalan di sisinya.

"Apa yang mau kau beli?" Lima belas menit berjalan menyusuri pasar, akhirnya Miyuki buka suara.

Eijun menatap berkeliling, berbagai produk lokal dijual di pasar ini. Sayur dan buah-buahan hasil alam sekitar, kios makanan, dan souvernir. Eijun tergoda untuk mencicipi beberapa buah-buahan segar, tapi begitu melihat sebuah toko camilan yang berlabel _khas Takayama_, pikirannya berubah. "Kau mau coba yang di sana?"

Miyuki mengikuti arah yang ditunjuknya, dan mungkin Eijun berhalusianasi, tapi rasanya ia bisa melihat mata Miyuki berbinar. "Oke." Pemuda itu menjawab datar dan pendek, lalu mulai berjalan menuju toko yang Eijun maksud.

Toko itu menjual kudapan kue puding berisi espresso yang bebas aditif. Harus Eijun akui, citarasa lokal dari kue puding yang berpadu dengan espresso benar-benar membuatnya lebih bersemangat. Setelahnya, mereka banyak mencoba beragam kudapan yang ddijumpai di sepanjang pasar. Eijun menyadari bagaimana Miyuki selalu menyernyitkan wajahnya tiap kali menjajal makanan dengan cita rasa manis, dan Miyuki selalu menertawakan wajahnya tertawa tiap kali Eijun menjumpai jenis makanan dengan aroma menyengat.

Eijun tidak tahu berpa banyak waktu yang ia habiskan bersama Miyuki untuk berkeliling pasar itu. mereka berjlan cukup santai. Mapir ke banyak tempat yang menyediakan kudapan-kudapan riangan ataupun minuman. Melihat-lihat kegiatan sekitar, bahkan Miyuki tidak melarangnya saat Eijun menjadi terlalu banyak bertanya pada warga lokal tentang apa yang membuatnya penasaran.

Selama beberapa waktu, Eijun merasa Miyuki benar-benar tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Pemuda itu masih melempar beberapa kalimat berbau sarkastik atau juga celetukan pahit yang terkadang menusuk hati. Tapi di samping itu semua Miyuki sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan untuk diajak mengobrol ataupun berdebat.

"Kencan pagi yang menyenangkan, heh?"

Mereka menoleh kompak, mendapati Kuramochi Youichi berdiri di belakang mereka dengan seringai terbelah di wajahnya. Rambutnya basah seakan ia baru saja cuci muka secara berlebihan.

"Ah! Kuramochi-senpai! Kau datang ke sini juga?"

Kuramochi mendengus kecil, lalu dari belakangnya muncul Sachiko dengan rambut tergerai dan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "_Ohayou_~"

Tulang punggung Eijun berubah kaku, dan suara napasnya mendesing aneh di tenggorokan ketika melihat Kuramochi dan Sachiko kini berdiri bersebelahan. Itu tidak bisa dicegah, otaknya secara otomatis memutar kembali suara-suara yang ia dengar tadi malam.

"_O-ohayou_ _gozaimasu_, Sachiko-senpai!" Suaranya bahkan melengking, dan Eijun menyadari tatapan heran yang Kuramochi berikan padanya. Namun rasa canggung dalam dirinya sama sekali tak mau mereda. "Bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini? Apa kau tidur dengan nyenyak? Apa semalam—mmph!"

Sebelum Eijun sempat meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat absurd lainnya Miyuki secara kasar membekap mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangan, lalu tangan yang lain melingkari bahunya dan menarik kepala Eijun mendekat. Eijun tidak sadar seberapa dekat jarak mereka sampai ia bisa merasakan napas panas Miyuki menyapu rahangnya. "_Idiot_." Miyuki berbisik rendah. "Tutup mulutmu atau mereka akan benar-benar curiga." Ia berbisik dengan lebih rendah, lalu ganti menatap dua temannya. "Kupikir kalian berdua tidak akan bagun sepagi ini."

Kuramochi jelas tidak mudah dialihkan, mata sipitnya masih menatap penuh selidik kepada Eijun dan Miyuki, tapi Sachiko dengan sepat tersenyum, mengamit tangan Kuramochi dan merangkulnya hangat. "Ini sudah jam sembilan, kalian sadar? Memangnya sepagi apa kalian bangun?"

Eijun membeliak, segera melepaskan diri dari Miyuki dan merogoh sakunya untuk memeriksa jam pada ponsel. Pukul sembilan lebih lima menit! Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menghabiskan waktu berkeliling pasar hampir dua jam bersama Miyuki Kazuya.

"_Well_," Miyuki menghela napas, melirik sekilas ke arah Eijun lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Seseorang merekomendasikan kepada Sawamura untuk berkunjung ke pasar pagi." Ia menjelaskan. "Dan Sawamura sudah berisik sekali sejak pagi hingga membuatku terbangun dan, yah, akhirnya ikut dengannya."

Eijun tidak tahu harus marah karena dijadikan kambing hitam atau justru terkesima dengan bakat mengarang cerita yang dimiliki Miyuki. Tapi yang jelas, untuk kali ini ia tidak bisa protes karena mungkin akan kelepasan seperti sebelumnya. "Hehe, begitulah…"

"Kalian sudah selesai berkeliling?" Kuramochi bertanya, menggasak poninya asal lalu memandang sekitar. "Kami berdua baru berjalan selama sepuluh menit, dan aku sudah merasa bos—Aduh!"

Sachiko mencubit pinggang Kuramichi tanpa belas kasih. "Kau benar-benar orang yang tidak menyenangkan untuk diajak berjalan-jalan di keramaian, You-kun."

Kuramochi meringis sambil mengelus pingangnya. "Semua orang akan seperti itu jika terus ditatap dengan penuh ketakutan."

Miyuki mendengus dan tertawa, tak diragukan lagi ia suka saat Kuramochi tak berdaya. "Mochi, orang-orang mungkin tidak akan memandangmu begitu andai kau tidak lebih dulu memberi pandangan apa-lihat-lihat-kalian-mau-mati?"

"OI!"

Sachiko tertawa ceria sambil menepuk dada Kuramochi seakan berusaha menahannya. Eijun tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tersenyum sementara Miyuki tertawa begitu renyah di sebelahnya.

"Jadi," Kata Sachiko. "Kalian sudah selesai berkeliling?"

Kali ini Eijun berinisiatif untuk menjawab. "Rasanya dari tadi kami belum mampir ke toko souvernir sama sekali. Aku ingin beli hadiah untuk keluarga dan beberapa temanku."

Sachiko mengangguk, sementara Kuramochi dan Miyuki tampaknya sedang berdiskusi hal lain dalam percakapan rahasia antar sahabat dengan hanya saling menatap. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita mampir ke salah satu toko. Kita masih punya waktu sebelum ke Kuil Sannogu Hie."

Retina Eijun melebar. "Sannogu Hie!? Lokasi yang dijadikan _setting_ anime _Kini no Nawa!?_ Kita akan ke sana!?"

Ketiga pasang mata lantas menatap Eijun dengan pandangan tak wajar. "Kita juga akan ke Shirakawa-go. Kau tidak tahu?" Kuramochi bertanya.

"Tidak!" Sahut Eijun lantang. "Miyuki hanya bilang kalau kita akan ke Takayama!"

"Sawamura," Miyuki menegur dengan menghela napas pendek. "Semua orang tahu kalau Takayama adalah salah satu gerbang menuju Shirakawa-go, kau tidak bisa mempresdiksi itu?"

Eijun menatap tajam Miyuki dan mulai menggeram, tapi Sachiko dengan cepat membaca suasana dan mengambil gerakan pencegahan dengan maju ke arah Eijun lalu mengamit sebelah tangannya. "Oke, kalau begitu kita sebaiknya ke toko souvernir sekarang. _Ikuzo!"_

**…**

Kazuya berdiri berdampingan dengan Kuramochi sementara Sawamura dan Sachiko mulai asyik mengangumi segala hal yang ditawarkan di dalam toko. Mereka bahkan terkesima ketika melihat payung tradisional Jepang, pisau, kipas tangan, buku catatan, dan segala hal yang menurut Kazuya terlalu kuno untuk masa kini.

"Apa rencanamu sebenarnya, Miyuki?" Kuramochi setengah berbisik.

Ketika Kazuya balik menatap, sahabatnya itu sedang menatapnya dengan mata menyipit defensif. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Sawamura." Sahut Kuramochi, memberi sepersekian detik untuk melirik pemilik nama itu sebelum kembali menatap Kazuya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan untuknya?"

"Whoa, Mochi… kenapa aku merasa kau mulai overprotektif padanya?"

Kuramochi memberinya tatapan setajam silet. "Kau berubah, Miyuki." Ia menekan kata _berubah_ seakan-akan itu sesuatu yang berbahaya. "Caramu memandangnya, caramu memperlakukannya, caramu tersenyum padanya."

Kazuya menolak mencari tahu mengapa ia bertambah gugup saat Kuramochi memvonisnya dalam setiap kata, tapi ia menyembunyikan kegugupan itu dengan mengistirahatkan sikunya di bahu Kuramochi dan tersenyum culas. "Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan, Kuramochi-kun? Atau haruskah aku yang ganti bertanya, hm?" Kazuya mendekat untuk berbisik. "Bagaimana semalam? Bersenang-senang?"

Ia salah menduga saat mengira Kuramochi akan teralihkan dan merona malu, kenyataannya tatapan Kuramochi kian menajam dan menepis tangan Kazuya dari bahunya lalu bicara dengan lebih serius. "Dengar, Miyuki. Aku ingin kau jujur padaku tentang apa yang kau rencanakan pada anak itu. Jika kau masih menganggapku sebagai temanmu, biarkan aku tahu apa yang kau rencanakan."

Kazuya tahu akan sia-sia jika ia masih berusaha mengelak dari Kuramochi yang sangat bersikeras seperti sekarang. Jadi, ia menyerah, mengela napas panjang dan mendelikkan bahu. "Tidak banyak." Ia menjawab santai. "Aku hanya ingin tahu seberapa jauh hubungan mereka. Lagi pula, aku dan Sawamura sudah membuat keputusan untuk tidak melanjutkan apapun yang berkaitan dengan _imprint_."

"Mereka?" Kuramochi mengernyit dalam. "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau akan kaget mendengar ini." Kazuya tersenyum tipis pada Kuramochi lalu berpaling pada Sawamura yang kini membantu Sachiko memilih tas tradisional buatan tangan di salah satu bagian toko. "Aku mendapati fakta bahwa Takigawa Chris Yuu menyimpan ketertarikan istimewa pada Sawamura."

Kuramochi nyaris melongo, dan Kazuya merasakan senyumnya melebar, anehnya berkebalikan dengan denyutan kecil di dadannya.

"Takigawa… Chris…?"

"Yep." Kazuya bersiul. "Dan sejauh ini yang kulihat, Sawamura terlalu polos untuk bisa menangkap sinyalnya. Jadi, kau tahu, aku hanya penasaran soal mereka."

"Tunggu, tunggu." Kuramochi mengangkat tangannya dan membuat gerekan seakan mencoba memberhentikan sesuatu. "Maksudmu Chris dan Sawamura….?"

Kazuya angkat bahu. "Sawamura terlalu _clueless_, tapi kita tahu seperti apa Chris, suatu hari nanti tidak menutup kemungkinan Sawamura akan sadar dan menyambut positif." Kazuya menekan bibirnya dalam senyuman paksa. "Sawamura juga menghormati dan memuji Chris setinggi langit. Di sisi lain, Chris sudah melepaskan Amanda."

Kuramochi jelas tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi syok di wajahnya. Ia menatap Kazuya terbengong, mata melebar dan tak berkedip. "Maksudmu… kau tidak keberatan?"

Kazuya hampir tertawa. "Kenapa harus keberatan? Itu bukan urusanku. Aku sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Sawamura. Kami hanya perlu bertahan sampai aku lulus, lalu hidup di jalan masing-masing dan tidak mengusik satu sama lain."

Kuramochi menggelengkan kepala dengan lambat dari satu sisi ke sisi lain tapi matanya tak pernah lepas dari mata Kazuya. "Kau masih menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aku sudah menyebutkan semua rencanaku padamu. Tidak ada yang kusembunyikan lagi." Ia tegas membela diri. "Hanya itu rencanaku pada Sawamura Eijun, satu-satunya yang membuatku tertarik padanya adalah hubungannya dengan Chris."

Kuramochi masih menatapnya seakan mencari-cari kebenaran tersembunyi, cukup lama, sampai akhirnya ia membuang napas panjang. "Apa kau tahu ke arah mana sebatang pohon akan jatuh?"

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?"

"Jawab saja, menurutmu ke arah mana sebatang pohon akan jatuh?"

Mata Kazuya berputar malas. "Sesuai hukum gravitasi, pohon akan jatuh ke bawah."

Kuramochi memberinya senyum paling langka. Senyum sendu, bahkan mungkin prihatin.

"Jawabannya adalah ke arah mana pohon itu lebih condong. Hati-hati dengan jalan mana yang lebih kau pilih, Miyuki Kazuya."

Hal terakhir yang menjadi penutup percakapannya dengan Kuramochi kali itu adalah satu baris kalimat lain dari Kuramochi yang berbunyi. "Dan aku melihatmu memotretnya beberapa kali selama kita di sini." Sebelum akhirnya Kuramochi berlalu, menghampiri Sachiko yang memanggilnya untuk mencoba sebuah topi.

**…**

"Whoa!" Eijun berdecak, tidak mampun menyembunyikan kekagumannya. "Ini boneka _sarubobo_ yang terkenal itu?"

Pelayan toko, seorang wanita berusia akhir tiga puluhan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ya, benar sekali. Kau berminat?"

Eijun mengangguk antusias. "Mereka kelihatan sangat—"

"Monyet."

Bukan hanya Eijun yang membeku, namun wanita di depannya juga ikut membeku dan menoleh bersamaan ke arah Miyuki yang kini sudah berdiri di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu segera tersenyum simpul pada pelayan toko. "Maksudku bukankah itu arti _sarubobo_ secara harfiah? _Saru_ untuk _monyet_, dan _bobo_ untuk _anak_."

Eijun memutar mata. "Kau bisa memakai kata _kera_, Miyuki Kazuya. Kau menyebut kata _monyet_ dan membuatnya terdengar seperti hinaan!"

Miyuki hanya angkat bahu dengan gaya seakan-aku-peduli.

Wanita itu lalu tertawa lembut, "Secara harfiah artinya memang seperti itu." Ia tersenyum ramah pada Eijun dan Miyuki. "Tapi bentuknya sama sekali tidak mirip kera."

Eijun menangguk sepakat. "Ini sangat unik, terlihat seperti bantal berkepala."

Miyuki mendengus menertawakannya dan Eijun mungkin saja menendang tulang keringnya andai tak sadar mereka sedang di mana.

"Kenapa mereka punya warna yang berbeda-beda?" Tanya Miyuki, ia mulai mengamati boneka-boneka _sarubobo_ yang dipajang di depannya.

"Oh, setiap warna punya arti yang berbeda-beda."

"Benarkah?" Lagi-lagi Eijun menemukan dirinya tertarik.

Wanita itu mengangguk ramah. "Teman kalian tadi membeli yang berwarna merah, artinya keluarga dan pernikahan."

"Teman?" Miyuki mengernyit, lalu melirik ke arah Kuramochi dan Sachiko di sudut lain. "Mereka?"

Wanita itu mengangguk lagi. "Mereka serasi."

"Sachiko-senpai bilang mereka punya rencana untuk segera menikah tak lama setelah lulus kuliah."

"Nah, kerena mereka sudah punya yang merah, kau mungkin bisa memberikan boneka _sarubobo_ hijau atau ungu sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka kelak."

"Apa artinya itu?"

"Hijau berarti kesehatan dan kedamaian, sementara ungu berarti umur panjang dan sukses."

"_Sugoi!"_ Eijun bertepuk tangan. "Mereka seperti pembawa keberuntungan!"

Miyuki memutar mata, mungkin mulai bosan dengan reaksi bagaimana Eijun terkesima pada penjelasan wanita itu.

"Masyarakat kami memang percaya bahwa boneka _sarubobo_ bisa membawa keberuntungan sesuai dengan warnanya."

"Adakah yang bermakna kekayaan?" Celetuk Miyuki, ada sinar geli dan penasaran di matanya.

Wanita itu tersenyum kepadanya. "Kalau begitu, kau harus memilih _sarubobo_ emas, artinya uang dan sukses dalam finansial."

Mata Miyuki melebar sedikit. "Sungguh seperti itu?"

Wanita itu tertawa lembut. "Kenapa kau kaget? Bukankah kau tadi yang bertanya?"

Miyuki tampak malu, tapi mungkin Eijun hanya berhalusinasi. "Uh, mungkin aku harus memberikannya pada orangtuaku." Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari sakunya dan menarik lembaran uang. "Aku ambil tiga yang emas."

Eijun terbatuk. "Kau benar-benar membeli yang emas? Sampai tiga?"

Miyuki menatapnya seakan itu pertanyaan konyol. "Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Satu untuk ayahku, satu ibuku, dan satu lagi akan kusimpan untukku."

"Kau benar-benar membosankan."

"Ya, terima kasih."

"Aku tidak memujimu!"

"Masa?"

"Kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan!?"

Perdebatan mereka terhenti lebih cepat kerena wanita itu tertawa. "Kalian benar-benar penuh semangat, ya?"

Eijun merasa wajahnya memerah. "Maaf…" ia menunduk. "Aku tidak bermaksud membuat keributan."

Wanita itu menggeleng dan tak memudarkan senyumnya, "Aku tidak marah." Ia berkata sambil mulai membungkus tiga boneka _sarubobo_ emas untuk Miyuki, lalu menerima uangnya dan menyiapkan kembalian. "Jadi, ada yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Eijun berkedip lalu menatap deretan boneka _sarubobo_ di depannya. Miyuki sudah membeli tiga dengan warna yang sama, ia juga merasa harus mengirim oleh-oleh untuk keluarganya di Nagano, dan mungkin beberapa teman kuliahnya. "Aku ingin satu yang merah untuk orangtuaku, ungu untuk kakekku, dan…" Eijun memandangi dua boneka berwarna lain yang belum ia mengerti maknanya, dan wanita itu seakan maklum.

"Biru berarti pekerjaan atau sekolah, sementara hitam berarti perlindungan dari iblis jahat."

"Oh!" Eijun berseru. "Kalau begitu aku akan ambil tiga yang biru dan…" Ia melirik Miyuki dengan bimbang. "Perlukah aku beli yang hitam juga?"

"OI!" Miyuki menyentil dahinya. "Kenapa kau menatapku saat memilih sesuatu yang menangkal iblis jahat?"

"Kenapa kau tersinggung? Aku sama sekali tidak mengatakan kau mirip iblis!"

"Tatapanmu bilang begitu, Ba-ka-mu-ra."

"Jangan panggil Bakamura!"

Miyuki memutar mata. "Jadi kau mau beli atau tidak? Berhentilah membuat orang lain menunggu."

Eijun tersadar cepat dan buru-buru mengulum senyum maaf kepada wanita di depannya. "Maaf, kalau begitu aku ambil satu yang merah, satu ungu, dan ti—" Eijun menggeleng pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku akan ambil empat yang biru, terima kasih."

"_Hai_." Wanita itu menjawab dengan ceria dan mulai mengemas permintaan Eijun sementara Eijun mengeluarkan lembaran uang dari dompetnya. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar akan sesuatu dan segera menatap Miyuki sambil berbisik. "Haruskah aku beli untuk Kuramochi-senpai dan Sachiko-senpai juga sebagai hadiah pernikahan?"

Miyuki memandanginya dengan tatapan mencela. "Mereka baru akan menikah sekurang-kurangnya dua tahun kedepan, Sawamura. Kalau kau beli sekarang, boneka itu hanya akan jadi sarang debu."

Eijun mendengus gusar meski Miyuki memang ada benarnya. Ia lalu menerima kantung belanjaannya dan menyerahkan uang kepada pelayan yang masih tersenyum pada mereka. "Baiklah, ini kembalianmu. Terima kasih sudah berbelanja. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

"Terima kasih!" Seru Eijun lantang dan ceria, tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk hormat. "Aku pasti akan datang lagi bersama keluargaku!"

Miyuki hanya menghela napas, memegangi sebelah telinganya seakan terserang tantrum. "Kalau kau sudah selesai, bisa kita pergi sekarang?"

"Cih." Eijun mencebik pada Miyuki, lalu kembali tersenyum pada wanita itu. "Sampai jumpa lagi."

"Ah, tunggu sebentar!" wanita itu tiba-tiba berseru ketika Eijun dan Miyuki beranjak pergi. Ia membungkuk ke bawah meja dan merogoh sesuatu lalu kembali berdiri dan tersenyum sumeringah sambil menyodorkan dua sarubobo kepada Eijun dan Miyuki. "Aku akan memberikan ini pada kalian sebagai hadiah, tolong diterima."

Eijun dan Miyuki saling lirik, tetapi wanita itu tersenyum hangat dan mengangguk lugas sebagai bentuk meyakinkan. Pada akhirnya baik ia dan Miyuki sama-sama mengambil satu boneka.

"Kenapa warnanya…"

"Aku tidak memajangnya karena hanya tersisa dua. Boneka yang lain dengan warna itu masih dalam proses pembuatan, aku bermaksud memajangnya jika boneka yang lain sudah selesai. Tapi kurasa, kalian berhak memilikinya." Ia tersenyum lebar saat menjelaskan.

Eijun memandangi boneka itu dengan alis berkerut. "Merah muda," Ia bergumam. "Artinya apa?"

Wanita itu menjawabnya dengan senyuman lembut nan hangat juga kedipan mata yang lucu. "Kalian bisa cari tahu sendiri. Nah, terima kasih atas kunjungannya!"

Andai saat itu Eijun sadar lebih cepat bahwa merah muda berarti _cinta_.

**…**

Kuil Sannogu Hie terlihat nyaris sama persis dengan yang Eijun saksikan dalam anime karya Makoto Shinkai beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. Bahkan gerbang berpilar merah atau yang disebut dengan gerbang _torii_ itu juga terlihat sama. Beruntungnya lagi, karena mereka datang di bulan April yang merupakan musim semi, mereka bisa menikmati festival yang dilakukan di sana. Salah satu festival terbesar dan paling menakjubkan yang sejauh ini pernah Eijun kunjungi.

Eijun menahan napas ketika mengarahkan kamera ponselnya ke arah arak-arakan festival. "Rasanya aku seperti masuk ke dunia anime…!" Ia mendesah, terkagum, berdecak dan membuang napas yang nyaris mendekati rengekan akibat terlalu senang. "Ini sangat indah…"

"Kalau memang kau ada di dunia anime, maka kau beruntung bisa datang ke sini bersama _first men lead_-nya." Miyuki berkata di sebelahnya, tersenyum miring dan baru saja memasukkan kembali ponselnya. "Aku." Ia menepuk dada bidangnya dengan bangga. "Kau sendiri yang bilang aku mirip seperti pemeran utama pria dalam cerita-cerita _shoujo_ _manga_ atau anime, kan? Pemuda tampan dan kaya raya yang berkepribadian dingin." Ia mengatakan itu seperti berpuisi, mengerning dengan begitu culas dan penuh nada mengejek. "Hanya saja, hatiku tidak rapuh."

"Kalau kau memang _first men lead_ dalam _shoujo manga_, aku lebih memilih yang memanangkan hati _heroine _pada akhir ceritanya adalah si _second men lead_."

Miyuki tersenyum tengil. "Kau melukai hatiku, Sawamura." Ia berkata sambil memegang dadanya dengan ekspresi pura-pura terluka. "Tapi kalau kau memang menganggap aku mirip pemeran utama pria dalam _shoujo manga_, maka kurasa kau adalah pemeran utama pria dalam _shonen manga_."

"Hah? Kenapa?"

Senyum Miyuki menjadi lebih tengil. "Bukankah serasi dengan kepribadianmu? Kebanyakan _shonen manga_ punya tokoh utama yang bodoh, hiperaktif, berisik, impulsif, dan keras kepala kan?"

Sebelum Eijun bahkan memproses ejekan itu Miyuki berkata lagi. "Mari ambil contoh, Uzumaki Naruto, Monkey D. Luffy, Natsu Dragneel, Goku, dan masih banyak lagi. _See?_ Kau cocok dengan mereka, Sawamura-kun. Sementara seperti yang kau bilang, aku cocok dengan karakter utama pria yang tampan nan populer dalam_ shoujo mang_a."

Eijun menggeram dan memutar mata muak. "Kau tahu? Aku mulai berpikir kau mungkin reinkarnasi dari Narcisius!" Eijun berkata lantang dan mematikan kamera ponselnya untuk menatap Miyuki dengan gaya bertolak pinggang. "Pada akhirnya Narcisius akan mati kesepian karena tidak bisa mencintai siapapun melebihi cinta kepada dirinya sendiri!"

Satu alis Miyuki terangkat, gestur yang tampak keren sekaligus juga menjengkelkan. "Tapi ada Echo yang selalu mencintai Narcisius, kan?"

Eijun berdecak. "Echo, si peri bodoh yang dibutakan oleh cinta. Pada akhirnya mereka tetap tidak bersatu."

Miyuki tersenyum usil. "Jadi, kau sekarang ada di dunia anime atau di mitologi Yunani, Sawamura?"

"_Kuso Megane_!"

"Oi, sopanlah sedikit, aku masih _senpai_-mu."

Eijun mendengus gusar. "Aku tidak peduli." Ia berkata lalu mundur perlahan saat makin banyak kerumunan orang di sekitar mereka. Kuramochi dan Sachiko telah menghilang seperti biasa, mungkin sedang memadu kasih di suatu tempat atau semacamnya. Dan Eijun lagi-lagi harus pasrah saat hanya terjebak bersama Miyuki Kazuya dan mulut bangsatnya.

"Sepertinya akan butuh usaha untuk sampai ke kuil." Miyuki bergumam di sebelahnya, tampak sedikit berjinjit untuk melihat menembus kerumunan orang.

Eijun segera mengalihkan tatapannya ke jalan masuk kuil yang berada beberapa meter di depan mereka. Festival Sanno diadakan di depan Kuil Sannogu, dan Miyuki mungkin benar kalau mereka ingin masuk ke kuil akan butuh usaha untuk berjalan di antara kerumunan atau mengantri jika ingin berdoa.

"Aku tetap ingin ke sana, tapi kau bisa tunggu di sini jika tidak ingin masuk." Kata Eijun akhirnya. "Atau, terserah kau mau ke mana. Kita bertemu saja di titik ini nanti."

Lagi-lagi Miyuki mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan keren dan menjengkelkan. "Kau tahu aku bisa dituntut dengan tuduhan menelantarkan anak di bawah umur, kan? Jadi aku akan tetap ikut denganmu."

Sebelum Eijun bahkan menyadari bahwa Miyuki sedang menghinanya, pemuda itu sudah lebih dulu berjalan ke arah kuil dan membiarkan Eijun mengikutinya dari belakang sambil menyemburkan kata-kata yang akan membuat ibunya marah jika mendengar.

"Omomg-omong soal _Kimi no Nawa_," Miyuki tiba-tiba berkata saat Eijun berhasil menyamai langkahnya. "Danau Itomori yang ada dalam film itu sejatinya Danau Suwa, kan?"

"Yap!" Sahut Eijun seketika, kekesalannya lenyap entah ke mana saat Miyuki membahas anime. "Aku pernah ke sana beberapa kali, tempatnya jauh lebih indah dari yang kau lihat dalam film!"

"Hee, jelas kau pernah ke sana." Miyuki menyeringai. "Danau Suwa terletak di Prefektur Nagano, tempat asalmu."

"Apa itu lelucon barumu?"

"Bukan begitu." Ia menyangkal. "Tadinya kami berniat menemuimu langsung di Nagano karena ingin mampir juga ke Danau Suwa. Tetapi tidak jadi karena Kuramochi dan Sachiko sudah punya rencana liburan hanya berdua ke Danau Suwa untuk musim panas nanti."

"Kau sendiri sudah pernah ke sana?"

Miyuki menarik lengan Eijun karena hampir menabrak seseorang pria lokal yang membawa seloyang buah-buahan di tangannya, lalu segera melepaskannya sebelum Eijun sempat berkomentar. "Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, sepertinya pernah. Dulu sekali, mungkin aku masih tujuh atau delapan tahun."

Mereka melesat lincah melewati kerumunan dan akhirnya berhasil sampai di antrian menuju kuil. "Rasanya aku juga pernah berkunjung di umur segitu." Eijun mencoba mengingat. "Apa aku juga datang bersama salah satu temanku?" Ia bernomolog, mencoba mempertajam bayang-bayang kabur dalam memorinya. "Rasanya aku mengobrol dengan seorang anak juga saat itu, tapi mungkin dia sepupuku."

"Aku tidak terlalu antusias saat itu." Miyuki kembali bercerita, yang membuat Eijun menjadi sedikit heran karena biasanya orang ini susah bicara normal. "Aku datang ke sana untuk liburan, tapi sayangnya kondisiku sedang cedera."

"Hee? Benarkah?"

"Yep." Miyuki menjawab ringkas. "Tahun awal aku belajar _baseball_, aku cedera tepat sebelum pertandingan musim panas pertamaku. Menjengkelkan, bukan?"

Eijun mencoba membayangkannya. Miyuki Kazuya kecil dengan lengan dibebat akibat cedera, berwajah cemberut dan berada di tengah-tengah tempat terindah di Nagano. Merajuk pada ayah dan ibunya kerena ia tidak mau tersenyum ketika difoto.

"Kau harus ke sana lagi kalau begitu." Eijun memutuskan. "Danau Suwa benar-benar indah, kau tidak akan menyesal."

"Wah, apa aku barusaja dibujuk oleh Duta Pariwisata Nagano?"

"Terserah! Aku hanya berusaha memberi saran tapi kau sangat menyebalkan!"

Miyuki tertawa dan mengangkat tangannya. "Oke, oke, tenangkan dirimu. Aku hanya bercanda."

Eijun membuang muka dengan angkuh dan memutuskan untuk membangun blokade dari Miyuki agar tidak terus-menerus terpancing cara bicaranya yang menyebalkan. Tapi sialnya Miyuki tampak tidak sepakat dengan ide itu, dua menit kemudian Miyuki kembali mengajaknya bicara.

"Aku sendiri jarang berdoa di kuil seperti ini, apa yang sebaiknya kita minta?"

"Itu urusan masing-masing." Eijun menjawab logikal. "Kau boleh mendoakan apapun selama itu baik."

Miyuki menatapnya dengan alis terangkat atraktif. "Apa yang biasanya kau minta?"

"Tsk, kenapa juga aku harus memberitahumu? Kau mau menjadikannya bahan ejekan lagi, kan?"

"Kau ini, hargailah niat baik seseorang. Aku hanya ingin tahu, sebagai referensi."

Eijun membiarkan dirinya diam dan berpikir sekurang-kurangnya satu menit sebelum mendelikkan bahu dan melangkah maju, dua antrian lagi menuju kuil. "Aku lebih suka mendoakan orang-orang terdekatku, keluargaku misalnya." Ia menjawab, membiarkan senyuman mekar di bibirnya. "Katanya, orang-orang yang menyanyangi kita akan selalu mendoakan kebaikan kita. Maka satu-satunya hal yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mereka adalah mendoakan kebaikan juga bagi mereka. Adil, kan?"

"Mengejutkan, kupikir kau tipe anak egois yang akan berdoa demi kepentinganmu sendiri."

Eijun menolak mengakui bahwa kini wajahnya memanas. "Aku juga pernah begitu." Ia bergumam kecil. "Stamina, kontrol, kecepatan, _batting skill_, nilai akademik." Ia mengingat-ingat kembali permintaan rakusnya beberapa tahun silam lalu menjadi malu sendiri. "Aish, aku benar-benar serakah!"

Hal terakhir yang terjadi sebelum mereka mencapai kuil adalah suara tawa Miyuki yang kembali menggodanya dalam nada menjengkelkan.

**…**

"Kau sudah dengar beritanya?"

"Mm-hmm." Gumam Kazuya sekenanya. "Mengejutkan, ya?"

Kuramochi mengangguk sepakat. "Aku tidak tahu lagi mau mengkategorikannya sebagai berita bagus atau justru bom bunuh diri."

Kazuya terkekeh. "Kau benar, entah pihak mana yang mengusulkan ide itu. Tapi keputusan mereka benar-benar menggemparkan."

Kuramochi kemudian mengendurkan bahunya dan menghela napas panjang. "Aku sangat ingin menontonnya…" Ia berkata, penuh damba. "Tapi aku masih punya agenda bersama Sachiko."

"Aw, kau benar-benar pria idaman, Kuramochi-kun~"

"Tutup mulutmu."

Hari hampir siang, dan saat ini mereka sudah berada di Stasiun Toyama, menunggu kereta untuk kembali ke Tokyo setelah menghabiskan dua hari dua malam di Gifu, atau setidaknya untuk Kazuya dan Sawamura. Sementara Kuramochi dan Sachiko masih punya satu perjalanan lain yang akan ditempuh berdua.

"Kau mau menonton?" Tanya Kuramochi lagi, terdengar berusaha basa-basi tapi Kazuya menyadari nada dan raut mendesak dalam ekspresinya.

"Entahlah." Kazuya mendelikkan bahu. "Akan ada banyak orang yang kita kenal datang hari itu, dan aku terlalu malas menanggapi pertanyaan mereka."

"Kalau begitu kau mungkin perlu menyamar, wajahnya cukup cantik untuk memakai pakaian wanita." Kuramochi memberinya seringai mengejek. "Bagaimana, Miyu-chan?"

Kazuya memutar mata menanggapi candaan konyol Kuramochi. Suara _speaker_ memberi tahu bahwa keretanya akan segera masuk di peron dua jadi ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan melongok ke sisi lain untuk melihat Sawamura yang rupanya masih asyik mengobrol dengan Sachiko. Kazuya menyeringai, ganti memandang Kuramochi. "Kau tidak cemburu, Kuramochi? Sawamura mungkin bisa merebut belahan jiwamu."

Kuramochi justru tersenyum miring, tampak sama sekali tak terganggu. "Suatu hari nanti aku akan memberimu pertanyaan yang serupa." Ia berkata dan tak lama setelahnya menoleh pada Sachiko dan Sawamura yang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka, sepertinya baru saja bertukar ID LINE dan beberapa aplikasi sosial media lain. Sawamura tersenyum lebar dari pipi kanan ke pipi kiri, sedang Sachiko tampaknya sudah sangat terbiasa dengan keberadaan bocah itu.

Kereta mereka tiba tak lama kemudian. Kazuya berpura-pura tidak mengenali dan berjalan lebih dulu ke dalam gerbong saat Sawamura melambai dan berteriak heboh pada Sachiko dan Kuramochi. Anak itu jago sekali menarik banyak perhatian berkat aksi bodoh nan kekanak-kanakannya.

Kabar baiknya, mereka tidak terlalu sering berdebat dalam perjalanan pulang. Barangkali terlalu lelah pasca liburan singkat itu, atau karena Sawamura lebih memilih memainkan _game online_ di ponselnya sementara Kazuya menyumpal lubang telinganya dengan _airpods _ dan memilih membaca karya Mark Manson,_ The Subtle Art of Not Giving a Fuck_.

Satu jam kemudian, Sawamura melepas sebelah _airpods_ dari telinga Kazuya hingga membuat Kazuya terpaksa menoleh padanya.

"Turunkan kakimu sebentar, aku harus ke toilet." Ia berkata, setengah mendesak sambil menunjuk kedua kaki Kazuya yang memang sengaja berselonjor dan menghalangi jalan keluar.

Kazuya menghela napas pendek, menurunkan kakinya dan membiarkan Sawamura lewat. Sebagai balasan atas kebaikannya, Sawamura melempar _airpods_ tepat mengenai tulang hidung Kazuya sebelum tertawa polos dan berlari ke kabin toilet.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Sawamura kembali dengan wajah basah dan poni basah yang tersibak ke belakang, dahinya terbuka tegas, bahkan perubahan kecil seperti itu mampu membuat tampilannya terlihat berbeda. Lebih _fresh_, lebih seperti remaja alih-alih bocah, dan lebih mengigatkan Kazuya pada sosok pemuda yang diajaknya ke pesta beberapa waktu yang lalu. Pemuda yang malam itu diciumnya sebanyak dua kali.

Kazuya berdeham, menggusir ingatan itu dari kepalanya dan berpura-pura jengkel saat Sawamura bergerak dengan serabutan untuk kembali ke kursinya. Kazuya telah melepaskan _airpods_ dari kedua telinganya, buku Mark Manson tersimpan di pangkuannya dan ia melirik Sawamura yang kini duduk bersandar sambil menatap pemandangan di luar jendela. Kemudian sebuah ide gila melintas di kepala Kazuya.

"Apa rencanamu sebelum perkulihan dimulai?"

Sawamura menoleh, mengerutkan dahi dengan begitu dalam seakan berusah menggali semua urat wajahnya. "Kenapa bertanya?"

"Kenapa kau selalu menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan?"

Sawamura mendelik sinis sebelum angkat bahu tak acuh. "Biasa saja, tidak ada rencana khusus."

"Kau mau nonton pertandingan _baseball_?"

Sawamura melebarkan mata, ada kepingan antusiasme memantul di matanya begitu mendengar kata _baseball_. "Pertandingan apa?"

"Ini masih musim _Golden Week_. Kau tahu, kan, saat _Golden Week_ biasanya sekolah-sekolah mengadakan _sparing_ atau latih tanding? Lusa nanti, sekolahku akan mengadakan pertandingan yang… rasanya bakal cukup menghebohkan."

"Sekolahmu?"

"Aku alumni Seidou, kalau kau belum tahu."

Sawamura mengeja kata Seidou seakan-akan berusaha mengingat sesuatu, tapi Kazuya tidak heran sekalipun Sawamura tidak mengenal sekolahnya. Sawamura sendiri bilang tidak suka membaca majalah olahraga dan menyaksikan pertandiangan baseball di televisi.

"Jadi kenapa pertandingan sekolahmu menghebohkan?"

Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Umumnya kita tidak akan menerima pertandingan melawan rival kita di luar pertandingan resmi, karena bisa saja itu menjadi senjata mematikan karena musuh mengobservasi informasi di sinilah kehebohan itu terjadi, Seidou tiba-tiba mengumumkan akan melawan salah satu rival terkuatnya, Inashiro."

Kazuya mencoba mengamati mikro ekspresi di wajah Sawamura tatkala ia menyebutkan nama Inashiro, sekolah yang (menurut data dari Kuramochi) pernah ditolak Sawamura begitu saja beberapa tahun yang lalu. Nyatanya, Sawamura tak menunjukkan reaksi menghebohkan seperti dugaannya, hanya ada gumam singkat seperti _oh_, sebelum anggukan kecil menyertainya.

"Mereka akan bertanding di mana? Lapangan Seidou atau Inashiro?"

"Seidou." Kazuya menjawab. "Karena aku alumni, aku bisa masuk dan menonton pertandingan lebih dekat." Ia menambahkan sebelum menatap Sawamura dengan alis terangkat. "Jadi, kau mau ikut?"

Sawamura menatapnya beberapa saat seakan berupaya memastikan seberapa dalam kesungguhan Kazuya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan berkedik ringan lalu memberi jawaban. "Kedengarannya tidak buruk. Oke, aku ikut."

Dan Kazuya menolak mentah-mentah bahwa hatinya gembira ketika Sawamura menerima ajakannya.

**…**

Eijun tidak kaget ketika menjumpai fakta bahwa Seidou adalah sekolah swasta elit dengan luas tanah dan bangunan melampaui sekolah biasa pada umumnya. Dirinya dan Miyuki tiba di sana sekitar pukul setengah sembilan pagi, sementara pertandingan dimulai pukul setengah sepuluh. Artinya, mereka punya satu jam untuk melihat-lihat, atau lebih tepatnya Eijun melindungi Miyuki ketika menyusuri sekolah lamanya.

"Halangi aku."

Itu adalah kelima kalinya Miyuki mengatakan hal itu sepanjang pagi ini. Miyuki menurunkan bagian depan topi berlogo Swallows hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya dan bergeser ke sebelah kiri Eijun sambil menunduk seakan berusaha sembunyi.

Eijun memutar mata dan menghela napas bosan. "Kalau kau sebegitu tidak inginnya dikenali dan ditanya, kenapa kau nekat datang ke sini?"

"Sudah kubilang ini pertandingan yang menarik." Miyuki menjawab, setengah berbisik, berjalan tepat di sebelahnya. Berusaha mencari perlindungan seakan Eijun adalah tameng yang dapat menyamarkan keberadaannya. "Kuramochi mendesakku untuk menonton menggantikannya dan menceritakan detail sembilan _inning_ yang akan terjadi."

Eijun menghela napas lagi, secara inisiatif sedikit menyerongkan tubuhnya untuk menghalangi Miyuki ketika melihat beberapa orang mulai memandangi mereka dan menunjuk-nujuk Miyuki dengan penasaran. "Sialan, Miyuki Kazuya." Ia mengumpat kecil, memastikan tidak terlalu lantang menyebut nama Miyuki. "Aku ke sini karena kau ajak nonton _baseball_, tapi kenapa aku justru kau jadikan _bodyguard_ begini?"

"Sudah pernah kubilang, kan? Aku bintang besar, Sawamura. Maaf saja kalau kepopuleranku mengusikmu."

Eijun mencebik kesal, memilih untuk tidak mendebat lebih jauh. "Jadi kita ke mana sekarang?"

Miyuki mendongak sebentar sebelum menunduk lagi. "Lurus lalu berbelok ke kanan, kita akan lewat bagian asrama sebelum sampai ke lapangan. Aku ingin bertemu dengan pelatih dulu."

Eijun menemukan senyuman di bibir Miyuki ketika mereka melintasi asrama para pemain Seidou. Tak diragukan lagi, Miyuki dulu pasti mendiami salah satu kamar asrama itu selama masa SMA-nya. Mereka berpapasan dengan beberapa pemain berseragam _baseball_ yang kebetulan melintas, ada yang mengenali Miyuki dan menyapanya dengan wajah terkesima, ada pula yang hanya membungkuk kecil sebagai sapaan sopan. Setidaknya di sini, mereka aman dari tatapan penasaran penonton lain yang menatap Miyuki seakan ingin merobek kulit kepala dan mengintip otaknya untuk mencari alasan Kenapa-Miyuki-Kazuya-Meninggalkan-Dunia-Baseball?

"_Coach_."

Sapa Miyuki ringkas ketika mereka akhirnya bertemu dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi tegap dengan kacamata hitam bertengger di tulang hidungnya. Perawakan dan ekspresi wajah laki-laki itu mengingatkan Eijun pada robot terminator yang diperankan Arnold Schwarzenegger.

"Miyuki?" Arnold Schwarsenegger versi Jepang itu menyahut dengan nada sedikit terkejut sebelum bibirnya melengkung menjadi senyuman tipis khas guru. "Akhirnya kau muncul di sini lagi."

Miyuki tersenyum sopan, membungkuk kecil dengan hormat sebelum kembali berdiri tegak dan maju lebih dekat dengan mantan pelatihnya. "Berita yang sangat mengejutkan, mendengar anda menerima tawaran untuk bertanding dengan Inashiro di luar turnamen resmi."

Pelatih itu tersenyum ringkas. "Kami sudah mengantisipasinya. Pertandingan ini sebenarnya lebih ke arah memotivasi para pemain, kami akan tetap menyimpan informasi berharga dan menjaganya agar tidak bocor ke pihak lawan."

Kazuya tersenyum miring, mereka berdiri tepat di luar lapangan yang nantinya akan dipakai bertanding. Tanah sedang dirakatan, gundukan diukur, garis putih diperbaiki, sementara puluhan siswa berseragam _baseball_ Seidou sebagian sedang bersiap-siap dan melakukan latihan ringan, sebagian lain mulai menyadari keberadaan Miyuki Kazuya dan memandanginya dengan tatapan penasaran bercampur ragu-ragu. Eijun mengernyit, melirik Miyuki heran, _Si Bangsat ini, seberapa hebat dia dulu? _

Miyuki sendiri masih asyik mengobrol dengan mantan pelatihnya, membahas hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan _baseball_, dan sama sekali tidak menyingung masalah pensiunnya Miyuki dari olahraga itu. Eijun memilih mengamati sekitar, memperhatikan seragam _baseball_ Seidou yang berwarna dasar putih dengan kaus dalam ketat biru tua dan kanji Seidou di dada kanannya, dilengkapi dengan topi biru tua yang senada dengan bordiran S tegas di bagian depan.

Tanpa sadar Eijun tersenyum saat melihat lapangan yang telah siap pakai. Sebongkah berlian dengan segala kemewahan itu terbentang di hadapannya—tanah _infield_ yang gelap dan lembut, base-base yang tak bernoda, garis-garis putih yang lurus dan rumput yang terpangkas rapi di lapangan luar. Yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah gundukan _mound_ yang begitu sempurna dengan _plate _ yang masih bersih. Eijun merindukan sensasi ketika ia berdiri di posisi itu, menjadi _pitcher starter_ pada pertandingan _baseball_.

"Kau sepertinya membawa seseorang?"

Eijun menoleh ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu, pelatih Seidou jelas sedang meliriknya lalu menatap Miyuki dengan kerutan bertanya. Eijun bertukar tatapan dengan Miyuki singkat. _Jangan singgung soal soulmate!_ Ia berharap Miyuki bisa membaca isyarat matanya, tapi Miyuki hanya mengernyit samar dan mendelikkan bahu tak acuh. "Dia ini—"

"Sawamura Eijun?"

Ketiganya menoleh. Seorang wanita berpakaian kantoran dengan lensa kacamata oval muncul dari belakang pelatih. Ia menatap Eijun dengan mata menyelidik dan kerutan menerka-nerka tak percaya. Anehnya, Eijun sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Tapi kenapa wanita itu bisa menyebut nama lengkapnya?

"Kau benar Sawamura Eijun?" Wanita itu mendadak berbinar, suaranya menjadi lebih kaget dan ia maju mendekat.

Eijun berdeham, melirik Miyuki yang terlihat sama bingungnya lalu kembali menatap wanita di depannya. "I…ya?" Ia menyahut keki. "Apa kita saling kenal?"

Wanita itu kini tersenyum padanya, begitu lebar hingga nyaris seperti garis tawa. "Namaku Takashima Rei, dan kau dulu adalah salah satu targetku, Sawamura-kun."

Eijun tersedak. _Target?_

"Sawamura Eijun, lulusan SMP Akagi, Prefektur Nagano. Kau mematahkan hatiku saat aku tahu bahwa Inashiro telah merekrutmu sebagai salah satu anggota mereka."

Sekarang Eijun merinding, ia menelan ludah dengan gugup. Mau tak mau menjadi resah karena merasa data dirinya dibocorkan oleh orang tak dikenal.

"Rei-chan," Miyuki berkata. "Kau membuatnya takut."

Eijun melebarkan mata ke arah Miyuki, "AKU TIDAK—" Protesnya mati di ujung lidah, Eijun mengatupkan rahangnya kaku, mengigit bibir dan keki begitu menyadari bahwa tanpa sadar ia mungkin telah merapat pada Miyuki Kazuya dan meremas lengannya seperti anak kecil yang mencari perlindungan. Eijun membuang napas, berusaha rileks dan mengambil spasi dari Miyuki lalu memberanikan diri menatap Takashima. "Umm… sebenarnya aku agak bingung, kenapa Takashima-san bisa mengenalku?"

Mata Takashima justru berbinar-binar. "Kau datang dengan Miyuki-kun?"

"Sawamura adalah adik tingkatku di Meiji." Miyuki menjelaskan singkat, tapi alisnya jelas berkerut. "Kenapa Rei-chan bisa mengenalnya?"

"Meiji?" Takashima berkedip, menatap bergantian pada Eijun dan Miyuki dengan tatapan tak percaya sebelum akhirnya tertawa geli. "Benar-benar takdir yang aneh."

Pelatih-terminator memilih waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil alih dengan dehaman tegasnya. "Apa aku satu-satunya orang yang kebingungan di sini?"

Dan begitulah pada akhirnya Eijun mengerti bahwa lima tahun yang lalu Takashima Rei pernah datang ke pertandingan terakhirnya saat SMP sebagai pencari bakat dari Seidou. Takashima manaruh minat padanya, namun saat itu mendapat informasi bahwa Eijun sudah ditarik ke Inashiro yang merupakan salah satu rival terkuat Seidou.

Faktanya, Eijun memang mendapat tawaran dari Inashiro saat itu. Ia bahkan datang ke sekolah itu dan melihat bagaimana permainan _baseball_ mereka selama beberapa jam. Tetapi bahkan hal seperti itu tidak mampu meruntuhkan tekadnya untuk bergabung dengan Inashioro. Dan mengetahui fakta itu membuat Takashima tersenyum gemas padanya, dibalut penyesalan samar-samar bahwa seandainya saat itu ia tidak menyerah dan tetap merekrut Eijun masuk ke Seidou, kenyataannya mungkin akan berbeda.

Mereka terlibat obrolan singkat sebelum akhirnya pertandingan dimulai. Eijun memisahkan diri bersama Miyuki untuk menonton pertandingan dari sudut yang lebih strategis dan cukup aman dari sorotan penonton lain yang terobsesi pada Miyuki Kazuya.

Pertandingan itu sendiri tidak buruk, atau kalau Eijun memang harus mengakui, itu pertandingan yang luar biasa. Cukup untuk membuatnya ingin berlari ke lapangan dan ikut bermain bersama para remaja SMA itu, berdiri di gundukan dan melemparkan kombinasi nomornya untuk mengalahkan para pemukul.

Miyuki sepertinya memahami bentuk keresahan itu, pamuda itu mengambil waktu sebanyak-banyaknya untuk menggodanya dengan kalimat-kalimat sejenis; _Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam, Sawamura?; Jadi menonton baseball itu tidak seru, hm?; Oh, aku sepertinya mengenal seseorang yang dengan sombongnya menolak Inashiro tapi hari ini justru nyaris pingsan karena mengaguminya. _Tetapi salah satu yang mengusiknya adalah ketika Miyuki memudarkan nada mengejeknya dan dengan suara lebih serius berkata.

"Menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika dulu kau menerima tawaran Inashiro dan kita bertemu lebih awal sebagai dua tim yang saling berhadapan?"

Eijun berupaya menampilkan seringai sejahat mungkin di wajahnya. "Kalau begitu aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu tanpa ampun. Membuatmu terkena _strike out_ sampai kau tidak bisa lagi memegang pemukul dengan benar."

Miyuki menyeringai. "Kata-kata yang sombong… tapi barangkali aku yang akan memukul _homerun_ pada semua lemparanmu sampai kau tidak bisa lagi memegang bola dengan benar."

Eijun memutar mata. "Kesimpulannya kita cuma akan membenci lebih awal, kan?"

"Heh~ Lantas bagaimana kalau Rei-chan berhasil membawamu ke Seidou dan kita tergabung dalam tim yang sama?"

Momentum ketertarikan Eijun pada pertandingan di lapangan seketika terhenti. Eijun menoleh pada Miyuki, mengukur seberapa serius pertanyaannya barusan. Miyuki balik menatapnya, matanya tidak menampilkan emosi yang kuat, tapi bahkan Eijun bisa menyadari bahwa pertanyaan sebelumnya bukanlah asal bicara saja.

"Umm…" Eijun bergumam, otaknya mulai mereka-reka adegan yang tak pernah ada. Dirinya lima tahun yang lalu, berdiri di lapangan Seidou dan mengenakan seragam _baseball_. Menjadi salah satu _pitcher_ Seidou dengan Miyuki Kazuya sebagai kakak kelas sekaligus _catcher_ yang menangkap lemparannya. "Mungkin kita bisa jadi _battery_?"

Miyuki menempatkan beberapa detik untuk memandanginya dengan alis terangkat dan senyuman miring. "_Yeah_," ia berkata ringkas, kembali memandang ke lapangan. "Meski aku tidak terlalu suka _pitcher_ berisik sepertimu."

"Dan aku tidak suka dengan _catcher_ berkepribadian menyebalkan sepertimu!"

Miyuki terkekeh. "_Well, _ tapi mungkin kita bisa jadi pasangan _battery_ yang hebat."

"Eh?"

"Jangan besar kepala, tapi kalau boleh jujur, aku suka lemparanmu. Meski kebanyakan begitu liar dan perlu improvisasi, tapi _breaking ball_ yang kau punya lumayan bagus. Jika ketajamannya bisa ditambah sedikit lagi, itu pasti akan jadi lemparan yang sangat mematikan."

Eijun nyaris terpana mendengarnya. Ia memang beberapa kali melempar kepada Miyuki, mereka beberapa kali sengaja mengambil waktu untuk _catch ball_ meski hanya menghadapi sembarang _batter_ yang mereka temui di _batting center._ Ia tidak pernah menduga bahwa selama ini Miyuki juga mengobservasi lemparannya.

"Dan gerakan tangan kananmu," Miyuki berkata lagi, kali ini bahkan memandang tepat ke matanya bersama seulas senyuman simpul. "Kau membuat blokade dengan tangan kananmu. Menciptakan semacam dinding yang menghalangi pandangan _batter_ dari gerakan tangan kirimu ketika melempar, itu gerakan kecil yang cukup mengecoh para pemukul. Kau punya potensi, Sawamura. Banyak potensi. Setiap kali aku menangkap untukmu, aku merasa semakin rakus untuk menggali seberapa jauh kau bisa berkembang seandainya tetap berada di jalan _baseball_."

Eijun yakin ia pasti melongo dan memasang wajah bodoh karena Miyuki tertawa geli memandanginya. "Yah, yah," Miyuki berkata di sela-sela tawa menggelitik, mengusap setitik air mata geli di sudut matanya. "Aku memujimu, kau senang?"

"Geh!" Eijun menghembuskan napas kasar, dan mulai mengulung bibirnya dalam gerakan kesal bercampur gemas, frustasi, kegembiraan dan rasa malu. "Kau cuma membual!"

"Aku serius." Miyuki berhenti tertawa. "Andai kita punya pemukul yang cukup tangguh, mungkin kita bisa membuktikan seberapa efektif lemparanmu."

Eijun menggertakkan gigi. "Kalau kau bicara begitu aku jadi semakin ingin main _baseball_ sekarang, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Miyuki menyeringai padanya, culas, menantang, matanya mengerling persulasif seolah menariknya dalam arena perjudian berbahaya. "Mau mencoba?" Bahkan suaranya terdengar begitu persulasif. "Selesai menonton pertandingan, bagaimana kalau kita memberi _sedikit_ pelajaran pada para kouhai-ku di Seidou? Aku yakin pelatih tidak akan keberatan."

* * *

_**to be countinued**_

* * *

a/n: setelah selesai mengetik chapter ini, saya baru inget kalau Inashiro, Seidou dan Shosuku pernah tanding di liga kecil, alias pernah ketemu sebelum summer tournament :) Yasudahlah ya~ Mana di chapter ini banyak banget disclaimer pula/ngesot.

Chapter depan saya SERIUS akan melibatkan Chris lebih banyak sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf karena di dua chapter ini doi terkesan kayak Avatar Roku yang tiba-tiba menghilang :')

Terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih terus membaca sampai saat ini, untuk yang meninghalkan jejak, menekan favorite maupun follow *send virtual hugs* balasan review akan saya lampirkan di a/n chapter depan. Sampai ketemu lagi, bersama our Half-blood Prince a.k.a Chris tentunya ^_~


	6. Chapter 6

Latih tanding antara Seidou dan Inashiro berakhir seri dengan skor 2-2 dan Kazuya pikir, ia mungkin sudah menyelam sedikit terlalu jauh saat mencoba memancing insting _baseball_ Sawamura. Pasalnya begitu pertandingan usai dan kedua tim berbaris untuk memberi hormat, Sawamura melompat seperti anak anjing hiperaktif dan mendesaknya untuk main.

"Cepat temui pelatihmu! Aku benar-benar ingin melempar sekarang!"

Pelatih Kataoka menyetujui permintaannya, di sisi lain, Rei memandang ke arahnya dengan senyuman asing yang membuat Kazuya sedikit resah. Mereka tidak menghadapi tim lapis pertama Seidou karena anak-anak itu masih perlu istirahat pasca pertandingan melawan Inashiro. Sebaliknya, mereka hanya diminta melakukan beberapa _pitch_ melawan barisan pemukul dari tim lapis kedua.

"Kau cocok dengan seragam itu." Kazuya berkomentar begitu lemparan Sawamura menghantam _mitt_-nya. Mereka masih melakukan pemanasan di _bullpen_, sementara pelatih sedang mengumumkan siapa saja pemain yang diberi kesempatan untuk menghadapi dua anak kuliahan yang tiba-tiba demam _baseball_.

"Ck, berhentilah menggodaku!"

Kazuya tertawa samar dibalik pelindung wajahnya dan melempar kembali bola kepada Sawamura. "Aku berkata jujur." Ia mengaku, menatap figur Sawamura dengan seragam _baseball_ Seidou yang tampak serasi di tubuhnya. Siapa sangka Rei ternyata punya selera humor tinggi sampai memberikan Sawamura topi Seidou resmi? "Kau mungkin sebaiknya keluar dari Meiji dan mendaftarkan diri sebagai murid SMA lagi di Seidou."

Sawamura melempar bola dengan kuat, menghantam tepat ke tangah-tengah _mitt_ Kazuya. "Kau juga masih terlihat bagus dengan seragam itu!" Ia berteriak tak mau kalah, dan Kazuya menganggapinya dengan cengiran geli. _Yeah_, siapa sangka? Setelah bertahun-tahun ia kembali memakai seragam Seidou sambil membantu seorang _pitcher_ berisik pemanasan disamping adu mulut dengannya.

"_Well, thanks!"_ Kazuya menjawab disertai canda. Ia melirik ke arah pelatih, berbagi tatapan dan anggukan kecil bermakna segalanya telah siap. Seringai kemudian merobek wajahnya, andrenalin berpacu menggebur jantungnya begitu teriakan pertama melejit dan para pemain berlari ke arah pelatih. Kazuya kembali berpaling pada Sawamura, menyaksikan tatapan lapar di kedua bola mata emasnya. Seringai Kazuya melebar, ia berjalan ke arah Sawamura dan mengambil tindakan berani dengan mengalungkan sebelah lengannya mengelilingi bahu pemuda itu. Menarik kepalanya mendekat dan berbagi seringai jahat padanya. "Siap untuk menghancurkan anak-anak itu, _Partner_?"

Sawamura balas menyeringai dan mereka berlari ke arah para pemain yang berkumpul. Melempar senyuman ramah saat pelatih memperenalkan mereka kepada para pemain dan menjelaskan secara singkat bahwa Miyuki Kazuya dan Sawamura Eijun adalah tamu yang akan menghadapi beberapa pemain Seidou untuk melatih kemampuan memukul.

Saat akhirnya Sawamura berdiri di atas _mound_, membungkuk, memandang ke arahnya, mengamati kode yang dibuat dengan jari-jarinya—bagaimana sepasang mata emas itu berkilau dalam ekspresi kekanakan sekaligus berbahaya di bawah bayang-bayang topi Seidou. Anggukannya, seringai penuh percaya dirinya, juga tarikan lentur di kedua bahunya ketika bersiap melempar… di detik itulah Kazuya menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar sudah menyelam terlalu jauh dan berisiko terbawa arus deras Sawamura.

**…**

"Kau punya bakat. Lima tahun lalu aku pasti senang menerimamu sebagai muridku."

Eijun tersenyum salah tingkah, mengusap belakang kepalanya sedikit grogi namun tetap berpijak pada kedua kakinya dan memandang kedua mata Pelatih Kataoka. "Terima kasih." Ia membalas pujian itu dengan cengiran lebar. "Anak-anak didik anda juga pemain yang hebat. Mereka _batter_ yang tangguh meski bukan tim utama."

Pada akhirnya _battery_ dadakan yang ia bangun berdua dengan Miyuki menghadapi dua belas pemukul lapis kedua secara bergantian.

"Mereka mendapatkan pelajaran yang berharga hari ini." Pelatih berkata. "Apa yang kau dan Miyuki lakukan hari ini bisa menjadi salah satu motivasi kuat agar mereka maju."

Bibir Miyuki menukik simpul. "Aku pribadi juga sangat menikmatinya. Meski aku bukan lagi pemain _baseball_ aktif, tapi sangat menyenangkan rasanya bisa kembali ke _home plate_ dan menghadapi _batters_ yang kuat."

"Ya," Takashima ikut menyahut, "Setelah sekian tahun, akhirnya kau kembali ke sekolah ini dan masuk lapangan lagi."

Miyuki menanggapi kalimat itu dengan seringai geli, tapi Eijun sekalipun paham makna ganda yang terselip di balik kata-kata Takashima.

"Kami akan senang kalau kalian mau mampir lagi." Pelatih Kataoka berkata, menatap bergantian pada Eijun dan Miyuki. "Kami sama sekali tidak punya _pitcher_ kidal dalam beberapa tahun terakhir. Kehadiran Sawamura sangat membantu melatih kemampuan tim menghadapi _pitcher_ kidal. Tapi tentu saja kalau kalian tidak keberatan, kami tidak akan memaksa."

Eijun menjilat bibir bawahnya singkat, berupaya tidak terlihat terlalu antusias. "Mm… kalau jadwal kuliahku tidak padat, mungkin aku bisa main sesekali. Tapi aku tidak berani janji banyak."

"Tidak masalah." Takashima menjawab. "Kebanyakan alumni yang kami punya jarang sekali bisa mampir setelah kelulusan, mereka biasanya langsung masuk tim universitas maupun ditarik liga. Jadi mendapati Miyuki-kun bersedia datang kemari, terlebih lagi bersama seorang _pitcher_ sepertimu, itu seperti keajaiban."

Eijun terlalu keki untuk bisa merespon kata-kata itu, untungnya Miyuki mengambil alih dan menyelamatkannya dari gelembung kecanggungan dengan bicara lebih dulu. "Kalau begitu, kami permisi pamit."

Eijun membaca situasi dan membungkuk hormat pada dua orang dewasa di depannya. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ia kembali menegankkan badan dan tanpa sadar mengepalkan kedua tangan erat-erat di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya. "Aku sangat menikmatinya. Sekolah kalian punya pemain yang hebat, semoga berhasil sampai ke _Koushien_!"

Miyuki melirik padanya, menyeringai tipis. Tampak menikmati bagaimana Eijun terlalu banyak bergerak kikuk maupun salah tingkah menghadapi situasi ini. Kemudian Miyuki ikut membungkuk kepada pelatih dan Takashima. Setelah sekali lagi mengucapkan kata pamit, mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan sisi lapangan itu bersama pengalaman baru yang mungkin akan membekas kuat di dalam benak Eijun untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

"Apa hari ini tidak ada jadwal latih tanding lain?" Eijun memutuskan untuk bertanya begitu mereka melewati bagian jalan keluar sekolah yang ditumbuhi barisan pohon sakura di masing-masing sisinya.

Miyuki menggeleng. "Khusus hari ini hanya melawan Inashiro."

Eijun mengangguk singkat, kembali fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Tanah telah menjadi merah muda akibat kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berguguran, sementara tiap kali angin berhembus, kelopak-kelopak lainnya akan berjatuhan seperti hujan lembut merah muda. Tanpa sadar Eijun tersenyum, Miyuki berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celana dan topi yang dipakai miring asal-asalan. Rambutnya mencuat dari balik topi, bergoyang tertiup angin. Punggungnya tegap, dan gaya berjalan santai entah mengapa justru membuatnya semakin terlihat mengagumkan.

Eijun mencoba membayangkan seperti apa Miyuki saat SMA dulu. Dikelilingi banyak orang yang memuji bakat maupun paras yang harus Eijun akui memang sangat rupawan. Selain itu, Miyuki berasal dari keluarga kaya dengan ditunjang nilai akademik di atas rata-rata. Terlebih lagi dia seorang atlet, Eijun perlu mengakui bahwa Miyuki benar-benar terlihat gagah dengan seragam _baseball_ dan perlengkapan _catcher_ saat dipakai secara lengkap. Ia memiliki aura yang kuat, dan begitu berjongkok di belakang _home plate_, kedua matanya akan menampilkan sorot penuh otoritas, kekuasaan, serta kesadaran mutlak bahwa ia akan menguasai permainan.

Eijun sudah beberapa kali melempar kepada Miyuki sebelum ini, tapi untuk berdiri di lapangan dengan pemukul sungguhan di antara mereka benar-benar memberi kesan yang berbeda. Eijun bagaikan terseret dalam pusaran kepercayaan diri Miyuki yang begitu tinggi, lengkungan senyum jahatnya, serta bagaimana jari-jari itu membentuk kode-kode _pitch calling_ paling berani, kurang ajar, sekaligus juga penuh resiko. Miyuki tidak hanya mengarahkan lemparannya, Miyuki mendorongnya ke dalam sebuah tantangan yang hanya menyisakan dua pilihan. 'Hidup dan menang' atau 'mati di sini'.

Eijun tidak dapat memisahkan kemarahan dan antusiasme menggembirakan saat bola yang dilemparnya mendarat tepat ke tengah-tengah sarung tangan Miyuki. Suara itu terus bergema dalam kepalanya berpadu dengan tatapan puas Miyuki serta bibirnya yang melengkung tipis ketika mengatakan pujian sederhana; _nice ball_.

Pikiran Eijun terbuyarkan saat sehelai kelopak sakura jatuh perlahan menyentuh tulang hidungnya, meluncur ke telapak tangannya yang terbuka lalu kembali terbang terbawa angin. Mata Eijun mengikuti kelopak sakura itu melayang, sehelai merah muda berputar di udara lalu mendarat di bahu Miyuki. Eijun menghentikan langkah. Miyuki lima langkah di depannya sedang berdiri diam, mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas dan menutup mata lalu tersenyum damai bersama kelopak-kelopak sakura berterbangan di sekitarnya.

Pemandangan itu membuat Eijun tertegun.

_Apa dia selalu setampan itu?_

Eijun menggeleng cepat-cepat. Mengibas-ngibas kedua tangan di atas kepalanya, berusaha menghapuskan asap imajenasi tak sehat tentang betapa atraktifnya seorang Miyuki Kazuya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Eijun nyaris melompat. Terkesiap, membeliak dan mematung dengan posisi kedua tangan melayang di atas kepalanya. Miyuki memandangnya dengan alis berkerut, kepala miring ke satu sisi. "Apa-apaan pose itu? Kau sedang memperagakan gerakan kungfu atau semacamnya?"

Eijun menelan ludah, menurunkan tangannya dengan cepat kemudian melihat Miyuki kini melemparinya dengan senyum culas, nakal, seksi. "Aku sedang mengusir nyamuk dan itu bukan urusanmu!" Eijun ingin terdengar galak, tapi dari reaksi Miyuki, ia tahu bahwa suaranya lebih terdengar melengking dan lucu.

Miyuki membuat gerak bibir sederhana yang membuat darah Eijun mendidih dalam perpaduan panas yang ganjil antara marah dan malu. "Hee… nyamuk, ya?" Suaranya mengalir dalam nada introgatif diwarnai otoritas yang begitu jail sekaligus juga kepercayaan diri tinggi seakan ia telah mengetahui segala yang berusaha Eijun sembunyikan. "Bukan imajenasi kotor?"

"Tu-tutup mulutmu, Miyuki Kazuya!" Eijun berteriak, menunjuk wajah Miyuki dengan jari telunjuknya. Ia membuang napas kasar ketika menyadari Miyuki mulai tertawa meledek. Bersama langkah yang dihentak kuat, Eijun memutuskan untuk berjalan menyalip Miyuki dan mengabaikan tawa laknatnya.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Sawamura?" Tentu saja, Miyuki tidak akan membiarkanya lolos dengan mudah. Jari-jari Miyuki melingkari pergelangan tangannya, menjaganya tetap di tempat dan tidak melangkah lebih jauh. Telapak tangan Miyuki terasa kasar di kulitnya. Eijun tidak memperhatikan sebelum ini, tapi ia bisa merasakan bekas-bekas kasarnya sisa pergulatan dan waktu yang Miyuki habiskan bersama tongkat _baseball_ dan sarung tangan _catcher_ dari telapak tangan itu. Jari-jari panjang Miyuki melingkar sempurnya di pergelangan tangannya, menekan pada denyut nadi dan menghantarkan sengatan listrik tak masuk akal ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya.

Eijun tak sadar sejak kapan matanya terpaku pada genggaman Miyuki di kulitnya, tapi Eijun menemukan dirinya menahan napas di bawah sentuhan itu. "Lepaskan!" Akhirnya Eijun berhasil menemukan suaranya kembali, mengalihkan tatapannya pada sepasang mata karamel Miyuki, berusaha terlihat benar-benar marah. "Lepaskan tanganku!"

"Kau akan lari kalau aku lepaskan."

Eijun menekuk kedua alisnya dalam-dalam. "Buat apa lari!?" Ia menyahut sengit, meski niat utamanya memang kabur dari Miyuki.

Lagi, Miyuki tersenyum seakan sudah bisa menabak semua rencana dalam kepalanya, alih-alih melepaskan tangan Eijun, Miyuki justru mempererat cengkeramannya dan memberi gaya tarik hingga tubuh Eijun limbung dan terbawa lebih dekat ke hadapannya.

"WHAA—Hey! Apa yang kau—" Eijun memejamkan mata rapat-rapat sebagai reflek alami ketika Miyuki melayangkan tangan ke wajahnya. Mengira ia akan mendapat pukulan, tamparan atau sejenisnya. Namun yang terjadi adalah Eijun merasakan jari-jari Miyuki mendarat di rambutnya, menyentuhnya dengan cara yang membuatnya lupa bernapas.

"Kau mulai bermekaran, Sawamura."

Dengan cepat Eijun membuka mata lebar-lebar, disambut oleh senyuman asimetris terpatri di bibir Miyuki. Ia membaca keadaan, melemparkan tatapan matanya pada jari-jari Miyuki yang bergerak dari rambutnya, menarik sehelai kelopak sakura yang semula tersangkut di antara helai rambutnya.

Setelah menyadari situasi yang terjadi, Eijun buru-buru menepis tangan Miyuki dan mengambil satu langkah mundur. Ia lantas menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, berharap dengan begitu dapat melenyapkan semua kelopak sakura dari rambutnya jika memang masih ada.

Miyuki tertawa. "Kau benar-benar seperti anak anjing, kau tahu? Kau seperti anak anjing basah yang berusaha mengeringkan bulunya."

"Aku bukan anak anjing!"

Miyuki menggeleng seakan memperingatkan anak nakal, mendecakkan lidah tiga kali lalu kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan mendarat tepat di rambut Eijun. Kali ini, bukan untuk mengambil kelopak sakura, melainkan untuk mengacak-acak rambutnya dalam gerakan mengasuh anak anjing. "Baiklah, maafkan aku? _Woof-woof?"_

Eijun merasakan sekujur tubuhnya memanas, ia menepis kasar tangan Miyuki dari rambutnya lalu memelototi pria itu dengan tajam. "Berhenti menggodaku! Miyuki-teme!"

"_Hai, hai_." Miyuki menyahut ringan lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sebagai tanda menyerah. "Aku mengaku salah, dan aku minta maaf." Meski demikian sama sekali tidak ada nada penyesalan dalam suaranya, bahkan raut wajahnya hanya turun satu tingkat dari sangat menyebalkan menjadi menyebalkan. "Kita tidak seharusnya bertengkar di tempat seperti ini, kan?"

Eijun mengernyit, kemudian mulai memandang sekitar dan menyadari bahwa sejak tadi memang hanya ada mereka berdua di sekitar sini. Mereka memang melewati sektor yang berbeda dari saat datang tadi. Alih-alih mengambil jalan utama, mereka memutar area sekolah yang sepi dan melewati taman serta barisan pohon sakura yang dalam masa mekar.

"Bukankah pemandangan seperti ini sering muncul dalam _shoujou_ _manga_ favoritmu?"

Mata Eijun kembali bersilobok dengan Miyuki, senyum di bibirnya telah turun lagi satu tingkat menjadi cukup menyebalkan. Eijun membuang napas singkat, mengamati sekitar sekali lagi dan mau tak mau mengangguk sepakat. Suasana di sekitar mereka saat ini memang sering menjadi latar belakang dalam _shojou manga_, muncul berkali-kali dalam plot klasik saat hari kelulusan.

"Katakan, Sawamura."

Eijun mengerjap cepat, lagi-lagi nyaris melompat begitu menyadari Miyuki telah mengambil langkah lebih dekat dengannya hingga kini mereka hanya terpisah satu pijakan kaki.

"Musim semi, bunga sakura yang berguguran, serta halaman sekolah yang terisolir. Kisah apa yang muncul dalam _shojou_ _manga_ kesukaanmu ketika berada di situasi ini?"

"He?"

"Seorang _senpai_ yang populer di sekolah, dan _kouhai_ yang selalu memaki-makinya. Mereka berdua bertengkar setiap waktu, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar membenci. Jadi, apa yang mereka lakukan di sini?"

Lima detik adalah waktu yang dibutuhkan Eijun untuk berpikir, menatap senyuman yang bercabang di bibir Miyuki, kemudian memahami situasi bahwa Miyuki tengah menggiringnya ke arah perangkapnya yang lain. Namun kali ini Eijun menolak untuk terjebak lagi. Jadi, alih-alih mendorong Miyuki menjauh, menyerbunya dengan umpatan, caci maki, atau menunjukkan reaksi negatif lain, ia justru mendongak tepat ke wajah pemuda itu dan tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum.

"Miyuki-senpai,"

Miyuki mengerjap. Betapapun ia berupaya menyembunyikan kekagetan yang melandanya, garis itu masih melintas di kedua matanya yang sedikit melebar.

Eijun tersenyum lebih berani. Matanya lurus ke mata Miyuki. Angin berhembus lagi, membawa kelopak-kelopak merah muda dan menghujani mereka dalam wangi lembut sakura yang khas. Eijun mengambil napas dalam-dalam, masih tanpa melepaskan sepasang mata topaz karamel Miyuki, ia berkata. "_Suki desu!" _

"Ap—!"

"Miyuki-senpai_, daisuki!"_

Sepandai apapun Miyuki berusaha menyembunyikannya, dia tetap terlihat seakan baru dipelintir. "Sawamura, apa maksud—"

"_Zutto, Miyuki-senpai ga daisuki!"_

Wajah Miyuki semakin pucat, pucat, dan pucat. Kemudian beralih jadi merah padam. "Sawamura—"

"Pfffftt…!" Eijun memegangi perutnya geli, membungkuk selagi sekujur tubuhnya berguncang karena tawa. "HAHAHAHAHA! Kau seharusnya lihat ekspresimu itu! KOCAK ABIS!"

Miyuki membeliak ke arahnya, wajahnya sekarang terbangun atas perpaduan ekspresi kaget dan kebingungan.

"Kau tahu seperti apa wajahmu? Kau berganti-ganti warna seperti bunglon! Merah, pucat pasi, lalu hijau, sekarang kau mulai jadi ungu! Ahahahaha!"

Momen itu bertahan beberapa saat yang luput Eijun hitung. Dirinya yang masih tertawa lepas, serta Miyuki yang berada persis di hadapannya, memandanginya dengan ekspresi yang bahkan sudah tak lagi Eijun hiraukan. Sampai akhirnya tawa Eijun terhenti tatkala merasakan Miyuki meraih telapak tangannya, membawanya ke dalam sebuah remasan.

Eijun memandangi tangannya dalam genggaman Miyuki lalu menahan napas dan memberanikan diri untuk mendongak.

Ekspresi Miyuki tak terbaca. Tapi apapun yang semula menghiasi wajahnya dan membuat Eijun tertawa, kini telah sepenuhnya lenyap. Remasannya mengerat, tangan Miyuki membungkus kelima jemarinya dan menciptakan sebuah tinju aneh di lambung Eijun.

"Miyuki-senpai…" Eijun berbisik, menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk melawan gejolak asing di rongga dadanya. "Kau marah…?"

Eijun bisa mendengar Miyuki menarik napas. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Sawamura." Suara Miyuki berat, seakan sesuatu sedang menghimpit dadanya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kau terlihat saat tertawa selepas itu. Di sini, di bawah bayang-bayang pohon sakura dan bunganya yang berguguran. Kau tidak tahu seperti apa kau terlihat saat sinar matahari menyentuh kulitmu…"

Eijun benapas perlahan. "Aku tidak mengerti apa maksud—!"

Eijun tidak pernah punya kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimat itu karena Miyuki lekas menariknya dalam satu sentakan kuat hingga tubuh Eijun menempel ke tubuhnya. Dada mereka berbenturan dan berhasil membuat Eijun kehilangan napas.

"Miyu—Ack!"

Lagi-lagi sebuah gerakan tiba-tiba. Miyuki membenturkan keningnya tepat di kening Eijun. Menekan dalam sentuhan ganjil dalam jarak yang terlampau…_intens_.

"Sawamura…" Napas Miyuki berhembus di kulitnya, hangat, panas, lalu membakar seluruh tubuh Eijun. "Aku benar-benar ingin menciummu sekarang."

Eijun tidak mampu bergerak, berbicara, berkedip, atau juga bernapas. Ia merasa seluruh darahnya telah menguap ketika Miyuki membisikkan kata-kata itu. Bahkan ia masih belum bergerak ketika tangan Miyuki yang lain naik ke wajahnya. Telapak tangan yang kasar membingkai lugas garis rahang dan pipinya, mengantarkan panas asing dan sengatan listrik yang meletup-letup di kulitnya.

Napas Miyuki berhembus lagi di wajahnya, kali ini Eijun bahkan bisa mendengar ketika pemuda itu menelan ludah. "Aku ingin menciummu, boleh?"

Eijun memerintahkan paru-parunya untuk kembali bernapas, kelopak matanya untuk menutup singkat sebelum kembali membuka dan menatap lurus ke sepasang mata Miyuki. "Aku akan menamparmu." Eijun ingin suaranya terdengar mengancam dan berbahaya, tetapi yang berhasil keluar hanya bisikan serak.

Ibu jari Miyuki membelai garis tulang pipinya, dan Eijun bisa melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Tipis. Begitu tipis, begitu halus, sebelum wajahnya kembali maju, mengambil jarak apapun yang tersisa di antara mereka berdua. "Aku tidak keberatan."

Bibir mereka akhirnya bertemu, menempel, berbagi. Kelembutan yang memaksa Eijun menutup matanya dan merasakan sentuhan itu lebih dalam. Eijun tidak terlalu ingat malam ketika mereka berdansa dan Miyuki menciumnya untuk pertama kali, tetapi kali ini ia bisa merasakan tekstur bibir seorang Miyuki Kazuya di bibirnya. Sentuhan yang tidak terburu-buru, membuai, menggiringnya mencapai suatu kenikmatan intim. Lambat, Eijun bisa merasakan Miyuki menghisap bibir atas dan bawahnya secara bergantian, menjilat dan berusaha mengambil sebayak apapun. Kemudian Miyuki berhenti, dan Eijun nyaris merengek atas rasa kehilangan yang begitu tiba-tiba. Tetapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa ia butuh bernapas.

Saat membuka mata, yang pertma kali menyapanya adalah wajah Miyuki yang begitu dekat. Napas pemuda itu sedikit terengah, dan bibir itu… "Jangan pelit, Sawamura." Ia berbisik lagi, matanya lekat pada mata Eijun lalu berpindah ke bibirnya, memandangi bibir Eijun beberapa saat lalu menghembuskan napas putus asa. "Aku sudah setuju kau menamparku setelah ini. Buka mulutmu, aku layak mendapatkan ciuman balik."

Sebelum Eijun sempat menjawab, Miyuki kembali menciumnya. Gerakannya kali ini menjadi lebih cepat dan sedikit tidak sabar, mendorong lidahnya di antara pertemuan kedua belah bibir Eijun yang masih menutup. Miyuki terus menekan, mendesakknya hingga Eijun terpaksa menyerah. Membuka celah, memberi akses kepada Miyuki untuk menciumnya lebih dalam.

Miyuki berbau seperti menthol, pahit, menyegarkan, menyita seluruh napasnya. Tangan Miyuki yang semula menggenggam jari-jarinya kini berpindah, melingkari pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat, memeluknya hingga dada mereka bertabrakan. Dan Eijun tak tahu lagi jantung siapa yang kini berdebar begitu cepat di dadanya.

Ciuman Miyuki semakin dalam dan semakin basah saat Eijun memutuskan untuk membalasnya. Lidah mereka bertemu, bergoyang, saling meliuk dan tumpang tindih. Miyuki menjilat langit-langit mulutnya, mendatangkan sensasi geli yang membuat Eijun terlonjak kecil, lalu lidah itu mengabsen semua deret giginya. Menghisap ke dalam mulutnya sampai akhirnya gigi-gigi Miyuki mengambil alih, memberi gigitan binal pada bibir bawahnya. Menarik main-main, melepas, menghisap, lalu menggigit lagi.

Eijun berusaha keras agar tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun. Tidak lenguhan, tidak juga desahan sekecil apapun. Tapi ciuman Miyuki benar-benar membuatnya mabuk, paru-parunya telah terbakar, menjerit kekurangan udara, dan pijakannya mulai goyah. Karena itulah Eijun mengumpulkan semua pecahan kewarasannya dan menekan telapak tangannya di dada bidang Miyuki lalu mendorongnya.

Ciuman itu terlepas. Meninggalkan benang tipis saliva yang menjuntai, terhubung dari bibirnya ke bibir Miyuki. Eijun terengah-engah, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya tengah terbakar. Miyuki tak jauh berbeda, terengah, bersemu merah, tampak seperti setengah mabuk.

"Sawamu—"

_SLAP! _

Tangan Eijun kebas, wajah Miyuki telah berpaling ke satu sisi akibat tamparan itu. Sebuah tamparan yang terlalu keras, terlalu tiba-tiba, tidak adil. Tapi Eijun melakukannya sebagai mekanisme pertahanan diri, karena ia merasa andai Miyuki memanggil namanya dan mulai bicara, ia akan tenggelam dan mulai mencium Miyuki lagi.

"Kita sudah impas." Eijun berhasil berkata. "Aku ingin pulang sekarang."

Tamparan itu meninggalkan jejak merah di pipi Miyuki, tapi Miyuki berhasil menggerakkan wajah dan menatapnya lalu memberi anggukan kecil. "Ya, ayo pulang."

**…**

Kazuya meringis saat sensasi dingin _icepack_ menyentuh pipi kanannya. Ia menekan sedikit lebih kuat, membiarkan rasa dingin itu mengusir panasnya sisa tamparan Sawamura dari kulitnya.

"Kali ini tamparannya bahkan lebih sakit dari yang pertama." Kazuya menanamkan kembali ke dalam otaknya bahwa Sawamura Eijun tidak pernah setengah-setengah dalam urusan menampar.

_Tapi dia hebat dalam berciuman_, batinnya menambahkan.

Kazuya menghembuskan napas panjang dari mulutnya, tersenyum masam dan bersandar sepenuhnya pada sofa, membiarkan tubuhnya setengah berbaring sementara otaknya kembali mengingat-ingat seperti apa rasanya berciuman dengan Sawamura.

Kazuya bahkan tidak sepeuhnya mengerti mengapa ia begitu ingin mencium Sawamura tadi. Sawamura memang mengesankan ketika tertawa lepas, dan kebetulan pemandangan di sekitarnya begitu indah dengan perpaduan kelopak sakura, bayang-bayang pepohonan, juga berkas-berkas sinar matahari yang membentuk pola abstrak di kulitnya. Garis jatuhnya cahaya matahari telah membuatnya terlihat bagai dihujani debu peri yang berkerlip-kerlip. Itu akan menjadi sebuah lukisan yang luar biasa apabila berhasil diabadikan. Lantas kenapa? Hanya karena Sawamura terlihat menakjubkan dengan semua keajaiban di sekelilingnya, bukan berarti Kazuya harus menciumnya, kan?

_Dia menipuku dengan senyum lugu dan kicauan _daisuki_-nya yang tak terduga,_ Kazuya tersenyum kecut. Mengingat kembali bagaimana Sawamura berhasil mencuri detak jantungnya dengan tipuan sederhana itu. Sebuah balas dendam yang kejam namun disampaikan dengan cara yang manis. Kazuya merasa sungguh tolol karena sepersekian detik ia sempat percaya bahwa Sawamura sungguh-sungguh menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Kazuya?"

Kazuya membuka sebelah mata dan langsung disambut dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya tersenyum simpul. "Hai, Bu."

Ibunya sudah memasuki usia 48 tahun, namun wanita itu tetap terlihat begitu cantik, elegan, mempesona. Bahkan meski hanya mengenakan setelan kaus longgar dan celana selutut, rambut digulung sederhana dengan tusuk konde coklat tua, tanpa pulasan _make-up_, tanpa perhiasan, kecantikannya tetap tak memudar.

"Kau terluka?" Suara ibunya lembut, bergerak mendekat lalu duduk di sebelahnya. Alisnya berkerut khawatir, mata menatap ke arah _icepack_ yang menempel di pipi kanan Kazuya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Jangan khawatir." Kazuya berhasil memasang senyuman jenaka dan mengedipkan sebelah mata main-main. "Aku mendapatkannya secara sadar dan atas izinku."

"Kau dihajar secara suka rela?"

"Bu, aku tidak dihajar. Ini hanya satu tamparan yang… _well_, lumayan keras." Kazuya meringis lagi.

"Oh, Kazuya…" Ibunya mengeluh dalam nada khawatir lalu mulai mengintip perlahan dari balik _icepack_, mengmati jejak merah di pipinya. Jari-jari runcing sang ibu menyentuh kulinya, terasa dingin, lembut, dan penuh kasih sayang. Kazuya tersenyum, membiarkan dirinya terbuai dalam perhatian itu. "Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?"

Kazuya memasang cengiran kecil. "Aku baik-baik saja, Bu. Aku tetap anak ibu yang tampan, bukan begitu?"

Satu cubitan kecil mendarat di pinggangnya. Kazuya mengaduh sakit, lalu bertatapan dengan wajah jengkel sang ibu. "Kau akan mendapat masalah jika terus mempertahankan kepribadian burukmu itu, Kazuya." Ibunya mengomel, tetapi tidak terdengar murka sama sekali. "Sekarang katakan, apa kau butuh sesuatu? Perlukah kita ke dokter?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Sakitnya juga sudah mulai hilang."

Sang ibu menatapnya selama beberapa saat kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah." Ia berkata final, lalu menghela napas panjang dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Tak lama kemudian, suara siaran radio terdengar. Sang ibu tersenyum lembut, meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja setelah memperbesar volume, kemudian meraih satu bantal di ujung sofa dan memeluknya. Bersandar dengan rileks, tersenyum begitu cantik.

Kazuya mengernyit. "Ibu mendengarkan radio? Sejak kapan?"

"Beberapa bulan ini." Ibunya menjawab ringan. "Ada satu program yang menarik di hari Jumat sampai Minggu, setiap pukul empat sore."

Kini alis Kazuya berkerut sempurna. "Program seperti apa sampai ibu tertarik?"

"_Kokoro no Koe_." Ibunya mengumumkan, lalu menekan satu jari ke bibirnya. "Kau akan tahu nanti."

Kazuya baru berniat mendengarkan ketika merasakan getaran di pahanya. Ponselnya berdering kecil, bentuk notifikasi pesan masuk. Dan ia nyaris melotot begitu mendapati nama Sawamura Eijun muncul di layar ponselnya.

'_**Kau… baik-baik saja?'**__[15.49]_**  
**_**'Apa kau sudah mengompres pipimu?**__'__[15.49]_

Senyuman muncul di wajah Kazuya tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia hampir-hampir bisa melihat ekspresi menggelikan yang terukir di wajah Sawamura saat mengetik pesan itu. Alis menukik, mata menyipit, sorot galak kucing liar, dan bibir menggerutu sementara jari-jarinya mengetik dengan hati gelisah bercampur rasa bersalah. Pastinya itu sebuah pemandangan menarik, Sawamura Eijun yang mengalami peperangan antara hati nurani dan gengsi pribadi.

'_**Wah, mengejutkan sekali~'**__ [Read. 15.50]  
__**'Kau khawatir padaku?'**__ [Read. 15.50]_

'_**AKU TIDAK KHAWATIR!' **__[15.51]__**  
'SAMA SEKALI!' **__[15.51]__**  
'AKU HANYA BERUSAHA SOPAN MENANAKAN KEDADAMU!' **__[15.52]__**  
'*menanyakan' **__[15.52]__**  
'*keadaanmu' **__[15.52]__**  
'SIAL! TYPO! AAAARGH!' **__[15.53]_

Senyum di wajah Kazuya berubah menjadi seringai yang begitu lebar hingga ia melupakan fakta bahwa pipinya masih sedikit ngilu.

'_**Hee~ Sawamura-kun~'**__ [Read. 15.54]  
__**'Apa kau sesenang itu chatting denganku sampai salah mengetik?'**__ [Read. 15.55]  
__**'Atau kau terlalu gugup?'**__ [Read. 15.55]  
__**'Aku tahu aku memang "menggiurkan" tapi santai saja, ok? ;)'**__ [Read. 15.56]_

'_**ASDFGHJKLZXVNBKDMNLWJDKN!' **__[15.57]  
__**'TERSERAH!' **__[15.57]  
__**'LUPAKAN SAJA AKU PERNAH BERTANYA!' **__[15.57]  
__**'KAU MENYEBALKAN!' **__[15.58]  
__**'SUPER DUPER MENYEBALKAN!' **__[15.58]  
__**'MENYEBALKAN KUADRAT!' **__[15.58]__**  
'MENYEBALKAN MAKSIMAL!' **__[15.59]  
__**'POKOKNYA MENYEBALKAN!' **__[15.59]  
__**'hmph! —,,—' **__[15.59]_

Kazuya menutup mulutnya dan berusaha tidak tertawa. Reaksi sawamura selalu berlebihan, dramatis, kekanakan, dan membuatnya ingin terus menggoda pemuda itu.

'_**ur so hilarios! Lol~'**__ [Read. 16.00]  
__**'aku sudah mengompresnya.'**__ [Read. 16.00]  
__**'Sekarang sama sekali sudah tidak sakit.' **__[Read. 16.01]  
__**'Kau butuh tenaga lebih dari itu untuk melukaiku, Sa-wa-mu-ra.'**__ [Read. 16.01]_

'_**O' **__[16.02]  
__**'baguslah' **__[16.02__]__  
__**'Mi-yu-ki' **__[16.02]_

_Serius?_ Sawamura memberinya balasan semacam ini? Astaga, Kazuya menggeleng tak habis pikir. Namun terlalu disayangkan kalau ia mengakhiri percakapan ini begitu saja. Jadi, setelah berpikir sejenak, ia mulai mengetik lagi.

'_**Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'**__ [Read. 16.05]  
__**'Maksudku, di samping mengirimkan chat penuh perhatian dan khawatir padaku~'**__ [Read. 16.06]_

'_**SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK KHAWATIR!' **__[16.06]  
__**'DAN AKU MENDENGARKAN RADIO!' **__[16.06]  
'__**JADI JANGAN GANGGU AKU!'**__ [16.07]_

Alis Kazuya terangkat, kali ini benar-benar berminat. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dan mencoba mendengar saluran yang diputar sang ibu lalu melihat frekuensinya. 201,18 MHz.

'_**Berapa saluran yang kau dengarkan?'**__ [Read. 16.08]_

'_**201,18 MHz.'**__ [16.08]  
__**'Buat apa kau bertanya?'**__ [16.08]_

_Really? _Kazuya mendengus, merasa geli sendiri dengan semua benang-benag kebetulan ini.

'_**Aku sedang mendengarkan saluran yang sama bersama ibuku.'**__ [Read. 16.09]_

'_**Serius?! O_o'**__ [16.09]  
__**'Kau juga suka mendengarkannya?'**__ [16.09]  
__**'WOOOOWWWW…'**__ [16.10]  
__**Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka orang sepertimu mendengarkan program "Kokoro no Koe" juga :/'**__ [16.10]  
__**'Kalau begitu selamat mendengarkan!'**__ [16.10]_

Oke, sekarang Kazuya benar-benar penasaran. Ia menyimpan ponselnya di atas meja, dan mulai memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Selamat sore, para pendengar. Bagaimana kabar anda? Kembali lagi bersama saya, Yoshikawa Haruno. Dan kita kembali memasuki acara _Kokoro no Koe_." Suara penyiar perempuan itu terdengar ramah dan ceria. "Baiklah, sudah ada beberapa kisah menarik seperti sebelumnya. Apakah anda siap?"

Kazuya mengerutkan keningnya, melirik sang ibu yang tampak begitu antusias mendengarkan. "Bu, sebenarnya siaran apa ini?"

"Membacakan surat-surat yang dikirim oleh para pendengar."

"Surat?"

"Lebih tepatnya _e-mail_. Dengarkan saja, nanti kau akan tahu."

Suara penyiar yang bernama Yoshikawa Haruno itu terdengar lagi. "Surat pertama yang akan saya bacakan hari ini adalah surat yang dikirim atas nama Fujimaki Ryuuji._"_

Mata Kazuya menyipit bingung, tetapi ia memilih untuk mendengarkan lebih jauh.

"_Aku tidak pandai menulis surat maupun berkata-kata, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mencobanya karena ada satu orang yang sangat ingin kutuju."_ Yoshikawa mulai membacakan isi suratnya.

"_Mungkin terdengar aneh karena orang sepertiku sampai mengirim surat ke program ini, tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi cara apa yang harus kulakukan agar dia mau mendengarkanku." _

Kazuya merasa siaran ini konyol. Apa ini semacam curhat? Kenapa pula acara semacam ini bisa menarik perhatian ibunya?

"_Aku mengenal seseorang yang luar biasa. Keluarga kami tinggal bersebelahan dan aku sudah mengenalnya nyaris seumur hidupku. Dia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku, dan sepajang ingatanku dia adalah gadis paling luar biasa yang pernah kutemui." _

Kazuya mendengus, picisan sekali. Ia bisa maklum mengapa Sawamura menyukai program ini.

"Mm… sepertinya Fujimaki-san sedang menceritakan kisah cintanya kepada kita._" _Yoshikawa berkomentar lalu mulai membaca lagi. _"Saat ia lulus kuliah, aku memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasannku padanya. Aku tahu dia bukan belahan jiwaku, tapi aku telah menyukainya dalam waktu yang tidak bisa lagi kuhitung. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencoba. Aku bicara padanya, mengungkapkan isi hatiku, tapi kemudian dia marah._

"_Dia marah, menamparku, lalu menangis. Dia mengatakan bahwa perasaanku tidak masuk akal dan tidak bisa diterima. Kemudian dia pergi begitu saja dan tidak mau lagi bicara padaku. Dia pergi ke suatu tempat untuk bekerja dan menolak memberikan alamatnya padaku."_

Kazuya meringis. Kenapa _soulmate_ hanya terus memberi masalah kepada manusia?

"_Aku mungkin memang keliru. Mungkin selama ini dia tidak pernah menganggapku lebih dari adik laki-lakinya yang merepotkan. Aku telah berpikir selama satu tahun ini, dan mengerti mengapa dia menolakku. Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa dia menolak perasaanku, tapi kalau boleh aku masih ingin berhubungan baik dengannya seperti dulu…"_

"Oh, anak yang malang." Kazuya mendengar ibunya mendesah iba. Sementara Kazuya sendiri berusaha tidak memutar mata.

"_Asumi, kalau kau mendengar ini, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal. Aku merindukanmu. Aku minta maaf kalau perasaanku membebanimu dan membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi aku tidak akan menuntut apapun darimu, percayalah. Bocah laki-laki bodoh dan cengeng yang selalu merepotkanmu itu kini perlahan-lahan telah tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dewasa. Aku sudah mengerti, aku belajar untuk berhenti menjadi egois._

"_Aku hanya satu dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang jatuh hati pada seseorang yang luar biasa sepertimu. Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku bersikap begitu, tapi kau adalah pribadi yang luar biasa. Gadis pemberani, cerdas, tegas, cantik dan kuat. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk merayu, tapi aku sangat merindukan kehadiranmu di sini, meski kau hanya memarahiku atau mengataiku kekanak-kanakan dan bodoh. Ku harap, kau mau memaafkanku." _

"Suratnya berhenti sampai di situ." Suara Yoshikawa terdengar lembut dan ramah ketika memberitahu. "Ah, Fujimaki-san, kuharap Asumi-san mendengarakan siaran ini dan mengerti apa yang hendak Anda sampaikan. Dan untuk Fujimaki-san, saya punya sebuah lagu yang semoga dapat menghibur anda; Seira_, Love Letter no Kawari ni Koto Uta wo_. Selamat mendengarkan."

Ketika lagu mulai berputar, Kepala Kazuya juga berputar kepada ibunya. "Ibu menyukai program seperti ini?"

"Kenapa tidak?" Ibunya menatap balik. "Terkadang, ada hal-hal yang terlalu rumit untuk diungkapkan secara langsung. Semakin penting hal itu, semakin penting orang yang kau tuju, semakin sulit untukmu berbicara."

"Bu," Kazuya memanggil hati-hati. "Mungkin sudah saatnya ibu berhenti mengambil peran dalam drama."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan drama, Kazuya. Suatu ketika siaran ini membacakan surat dari seorang ibu yang terpisah dengan anak kandungnya selama enam belas tahun akibat perceraian. Ibu itu menceritakan bagaimana mereka terpisahkan sejak anaknya baru lima tahun, bagaimana perasaannya, dan betapa besar rindunya kepada anaknya. Dan itu berhasil, anaknya mendengar siaran itu lalu mereka akhirnya bisa bertemu kembali."

"Oh, wow." Kazuya merespon, tak benar-benar tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi. "Yah, mungkin memang berguna sesekali. Tapi tetap saja, terlalu melankolis."

Ibunya memutar mata. "Kau benar-benar mewarisi sifat skeptik Toku!"

**…**

Dua pekan setelah perkuliahan dimulai, dan Eijun merasa sudah setengah jalan menuju neraka. Di luar sana, matahari memang belum sirna, tetapi teriknya sudah mulai mereda dan populasi di universitas sudah mulai berkurang perlahan-lahan. Eijun melirik kembali jam tangannya, kemudian menghela napas berat. Pukul 15.30, artinya ia sudah berada di sini selama dua jam lebih, tetapi pekerjaannya belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan selesai.

Eijun memijit tengkuknya, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya bahkan telah berganti. Makanannya pun telah ludes semua, dan tiga botol jus jeruk miliknya kini hanya tersisa seperempat botol dengan kondisi yang dudah tidak dingin.

_Lagi-lagi hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan taekwondo_, Eijun membatin. Kepala menunduk lesu dan menatap nelangsa pada tumpukan buku di depannya. _Sticky note_ aneka warna menjulur dari buku-bukunya, menandakan betapa sibuk dan tersiksanya Eijun beberapa hari belakangan ini. Memberi tanda di segala halaman, menuliskan poin-poin penting yang menurutnya akan membantu, tetapi kenyataannya ia justru bertambah pusing.

Setelah menguap lebar, Eijun membiarkan keplanya terkulai ke meja. Berbaring menyamping dan menatap bengong buku-buku yang menyiksanya dalam beberapa hari terakhir. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Aku mulai menyesal mengambil jurusan ini..."

"Itu kata-kata yang menyedihkan."

Eijun mengangkat kepala dari meja dengan cepat dan mendongak, kaget setengah mati.

"Halo," Seutas senyum tipis menyambutnya. "Kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali."

"CHRIS-SENPAI!" Eijun membeo, ia hampir berdiri tetapi Chris lebih dulu mengangkat tangan dan duduk di hadapannya. Eijun buru-buru merapikan buku yang berserakan, sampah _snack_, dan botol-botol kosong, menggebut-gebut meja seakan ia seorang pegawai resto yang sibuk.

Chris tertawa ringan. "Santai saja, aku tidak sampai hati memahari seorang mahasiswa hanya kerena meja yang kotor. Terlebih lagi setelah melihatnya merana di kantin."

Kata-kata menghilang dari mulut Eijun, dan lebih banyak darah menuju wajahnya. Eijun meremas-remas bungkusan _snack_ di tangannya. "Apa aku terlihat semenyedihkan itu?"

"Tidak juga." Chris menjawab, dan selama beberapa waktu Eijun percaya pada senyumnya, "Kau hanya terlihat _nyaris_ mati."

Wajah Eijun berubah cemberut. "Perlukah kuambilkan pisau agar Senpai bisa menyanyat-nyayat hatiku lebih dalam lagi?"

Chris tertawa renyah lalu mengulurkan sebotol air mineral dingin yang masih baru padanya. "Minumlah." Pemuda itu berujar. "Kau kelihatan abu-abu dan butuh air."

Eijun mengerutkan hidungnya, tetapi tetap menerima pemberian Chris. "Perasaanku saja atau memang Chris-senpai sekarang jadi sedikit lebih sarkas?"

Chris tersenyum, sedikit tajam. "Siapapun bisa menjadi sarkas jika pesannya sama sekali tidak dibalas setelah lewat dari tiga jam, Sawamura."

Eijun butuh sekurang-kurangnya lima detik untuk mencerna kalimat itu, kemudian matanya melebar, tangan buru-buru merogoh ke dalam ranselnya dan mengecek ponsel. "AH! Senpai mengirim lima chat padaku!" Eijun berseru panik, lalu memandang Chris, menunduk, mengatupkan kedua tangannya seperti berdoa di kuil. "_SUMIMASEN!_ Aku sama sekali tidak mengecek ponselku!" Kemudian otaknya menyadari sesuatu. "Tunggu." Eijun mengangkat keplanya untuk menatap wajah Chris. "Bukankah Senpai seharusnya ada di _dojo_ dan latihan taekwondo?"

"Karena itulah aku mengirimimu pesan LINE, Sawamura." Chris menghela napas, "Coba kau cek isinya sekarang."

Eijun tidak butuh dua kali komando.

'_**Sawamura, kita tidak latihan hari ini.'**__ [13.30]_

'_**Sepertinya kau sibuk. Banyak tugas?'**__ [14.42]_

'_**Aku bahkan belum sempat berterima kasih padamu.'**__ [14.43]_

'_**Terima kasih, tapi aku lebih suka kau memberikan boneka sarubobonya langsung daripada meletakkannya di lokerku.'**__ [13.45]_

'_**Sawamura, bisa kita bicara sebentar?'**__ [15.59]_

Eijun mendongak lagi pada Chris, memasang wajah penuh dosa. "Maafkan aku…" ia nyaris terdengar seperti anak kecil yang merengek. "Aku sama sekali tidak membacanya."

Chris mengangguk. "Setidaknya aku tahu kau bukan menghindariku."

"He? Kenapa juga aku harus menghindari Chris-senpai?"

"Kau habis liburan, terakhir kali kita bertukar kabar adalah saat kau mengirimkan foto selca bersama Miyuki, setelah itu kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali. Lalu semenjak perkuliahan dimulai, kita sama sekali belum bertemu karena minggu lalu aku sama sekali tak bisa ke _dojo_, dan alih-alih menemuiku langsung kau justru memberikan oleh-oleh dengan meletakkannya di lokerku, sekarang kau sama sekali tidak menggubris LINE dariku." Chris membuang napas dan mengangkat bahunya. "Bukankah wajar saat aku berpikir kau sengaja menghindariku?"

Eijun meringis, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal lalu mengunyah bibir bawahnya sedikit gugup. Sebenarnya, ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa sebagian dari dirinya memang menghindari Chris. "Aku malu." Cicit Eijun pada akhirnya, matanya berganti menatap uap samar dari botol air mineral pemberian Chris. "Foto itu…" Eijun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dari mulut. "Aku terkesan seperti tidak punya pendirian. Padahal sebelumnya aku sempat bilang pada Chris-senpai bahwa aku tidak suka Miyuki Kazuya, tapi kalau melihat foto itu, kelihatannya aku sedang bersenang-senang bersamanya. Dan lagi, chat terakhir yang kukirim…"

"Aku tahu itu ulah Miyuki." Potong Chris tenang, tapi Eijun seketika melotot dan mematung.

"Ba-bagaimana… Bagaimana Senpai bisa tahu?"

Bibir Chris menukik menjadi kurva yang lugas. "Insting?" Ia menjawab retoris. Eijun kembali diingatkan bahwa Takigawa Chris Yuu lebih pintar dari Miyuki Kazuya. Khususnya soal mengobservasi. Jika Miyuki beberapa kali kedapatan bisa membaca jalan pikirannya, maka Chris bahkan bisa menebaknya hanya melalui _chat _ LINE. Eijun tahu seharusnya ia tidak membanding-bandingkan, tapi pikirannya tak dapat berkhianat bahwa ia merasa senang Chris lebih unggul dari Miyuki. Sebenarnya, Eijun senang siapapun lebih unggul dari Miyuki.

Chris mengangkat dagunya ke arah buku-buku di atas meja. "Inikah yang membuatmu sibuk berhari-hari?"

Akhirnya Eijun mampu tersenyum cerah. "Yap!" Ia menyahut, melambaikan tangan di atas buku-buku yang membuatnya nyaris mati. "Selamat datang di kehidupan mahasiswa literatur!"

Chris mengangkat sebelah alis, tersenyum interaktif. "Tugasmu?"

Eijun mengangkat bahu, membuka tutup botol pemberian Chris dan meneguk seperempat isinya lalu mendesah lega. "Begitulah."

"_A Tale of A Tub, To the Lighthhouse_." Chris membaca dua judul di antaranya dan mengerutkan alis. "Kau membaca versi aslinya?"

Kedua bahu Eijun turun dengan lesu, kemudian kepalanya menggeleng lemah. "Aku baca versi bahasa Jepangnya saja sudah kelimpungan."

Chris meraih salah satu buku berjudul _To the Lighthouse_ karya Virginia Woolf, menelusuri bagian judul dengan jari telunjuknya. "Tapi membaca sastra dengan bahasa asli si penulisnya mungkin lebih membantu?"

"Aku belum percaya diri dengan kemampuan bahasa Inggrisku."

"Hmm, jadi kau harus membuat esai? Resensi? Atau bagaimana?"

Eijun mengambil satu buku lainnya, membuka sembarang halaman dan melihat _sticky note_ hijau cerah yang ia tempelkan sendiri beserta tulisan kecil berisi hasil pemikirannya. "Analisis lebih tepatnya." Eijun menjawab, alisnya berkerut begitu membaca paragraf terbawah di halaman itu. Otaknya berputar-putar, dan ia mulai mual. "Singkatnya, aku cuma harus membaca buku-buku ini, mencari maknanya, dan membuat _paper_ tentangnya. Karya-karya ini terkenal dengan kerumitannya, aku harus menerjemahkan setiap makna yang ditulis, lalu mencoba menganalisa dengan mengaitkannya pada latar bekakang si penulis. Asyik banget!"

Chris tertawa mendengar gerutuannya, dan Eijun tidak dapat memungkiri bahwa sedikit bebannya terangkat ketika berhasil membuat seniornya itu tertawa. Pasalnya, Eijun ingat betul betapa sulitnya Chris diluluhkan. Bahkan, awal perkenalan mereka dulu sebenarnya bukan sejarah yang cukup menyenangkan.

"Kenapa memilih _English Literature?" _

"Aku sering sekali mendapat pertanyaan itu." Ia berkata, tersenyum simpul. "Semua orang yang kukenal di sekolah dulu bahkan tahu bahwa nilai pelajaranku yang bagus hanyalah Bahasa & Sastra Jepang atau Olahraga. _Japanese Literature_ di Meiji juga akreditasinya bagus, semua orang mengira aku akan mengambil jurusan itu."

"Jadi, kenapa?" Chris menekan suaranya selembut mungkin. Tetapi Eijun tahu seniornya itu benar-benar meginginkan jawaban.

"Mencoba keluar dari zona nyaman." Sahut Eijun, mengupayakan suaranya ceria, tetapi ia bahkan sadar bahwa masih ada getaran ragu-ragu pada jawabannya. "_Well_, setelah dua semester aku merasa punya peningkatan. Aku sekarang sudah bisa membaca komik berbahasa inggris dan cerita-cerita pendek. Tapi untuk novel semacam ini," Tangan melambai pada buku-buku di meja. "Mungkin aku butuh sedikit waktu."

Chris memandanginya dalam diam, dan Eijun mendapat firasat menggelisahkan bahwa Chris sedang mengobservasinya, atau lebih parahnya lagi, mulai mengukur betapa melantur jawabannya.

"Begitukah?"

Chris bahkan hanya mengeluarkan satu kata. Garis wajah yang tegas dengan ekspresi yang lembut. Mata amber itu tak pernah meninggalkannya. Tak ada paksaan, intimidasi, maupun doktrin yang Chris tunjukkan, tetapi Eijun mendapati dirinya tak berdaya di hadapan kelembutan itu.

"Aku tahu kedengarannya terlalu naif." Eijun menghela napas pada akhirnya, memutuskan untuk mengaku. "Alasanku yang sebenarnya… terlalu kekanakan."

"Hm?"

Eijun membasahi bibirnya sebelum menjawab. "Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa anak desa sepertiku bisa menguasai bahasa asing, dan lebih dari itu, aku ingin mematahkan kutukan anak laki-laki keluarga Sawamura."

Dahi Chris berkerut. "Kutukan?"

Eijun tersenyum lebar, setengah tertawa. "Kedengarannya konyol, tapi anak laki-laki dari keluarga Sawamura tak pernah berhasil hidup di Tokyo. Mereka semua pada akhirnya pulang sambil menangis. Jadi keluarga kami mulai membuat teori bahwa itu kutukan. Dan aku ingin membuktikan bahwa itu salah!" Eijun menyahut berapi-api, merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara seperti Superman yang hendak lepas landas, beberapa orang bahkan menaruh minat dan memerhatikannya dengan tatapan _apa-dia-gila?_

Di hadapannya Chris berkedip-kedip, terbengong, kemudian menunduk dan bergetar, lalu Eijun menyadari pemuda itu tengah tertawa. Seketika juga, rasa malu merayap cepat, memanas di wajahnya.

"S-senpai—ugh, tolong jangan menertawakanku!"

"Maaf, maaf." Chris kembali menatapnya, bibirnya masih berkedut geli. "Aku tidak bisa menahannya, Sawamura. Saat kau bercerita dengan begitu ekspresif dan antusias seperti tadi, kau benar-benar mengambil alih seluruh dunia."

Eijun berkedip, menelengkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri bergatian. "He? Maksudnya?"

"Lupakan, lupakan." Chris mengibasakan tangan di depan wajahnya lalu menarik napas dan tersenyum lugas. "Kutukan apa sebenarnya?"

"Mm… aku tidak begitu yakin bagaimana awalnya, tapi kakekku pernah bercerita bahwa ayahnya sempat merantau ke Tokyo untuk berbisnis, tetapi hanya bertahan dua tahun dan kembali ke kampung halamannya sambil menangis. Lalu kakekku sendiri, meski dia menyangkalnya dengan alasan ingin meneruskan usaha kami di desa, tapi ayah pernah bilang kalau dulunya kakek juga sempat pergi ke Tokyo namun gagal. Dan ayahku," Eijun menarik dan menghembuskan napas panjang. "Percaya atau tidak, ayahku pernah ke Tokyo untuk mengadu nasib sebagai penyanyi rock."

"Apa?"

"Dia gagal, hanya bertahan beberapa bulan." Jelas Eijun singkat, mengabaikan ekspresi terpana di wajah Chris. "Pokoknya aku ingin berhasil di Tokyo dan mematahkan kutukan itu." Kemudian Eijun menyadari sesuatu dan berbisik, "Setidaknya meski hanya sampai memperoleh gelar sarjanaku."

Karena pada akhirnya ia juga akan pergi dari Tokyo ketika Miyuki kembali dari Jerman, kan? Yah, mungkin kutukan itu memang ada benarnya.

"Oshi! Oshi! Oshi!" Seru Eijun ceria, berusaha menghapus suasana kelabu di sekitarnya dan Chris yang masih bergeming. "Sepertinya aku memang perlu belajar ekstra untuk mematahkan kutukan itu!"

Eijun mulai mengambil buku lainnya, _Finnegans Wake_ karya James Joyce. Membuka pada halaman yang telah ia beri pembatas dan _sticky note_ merah menyala sebagai penanda bagian yang masih sangat sulit dipahami. "Meski harus kuakui aku mulai sebal dengan semua _licentia poetica_ ini."

"Itu hak penulis, kau tahu." Chris merespon.

"Yah, aku tahu itu. Tapi masalahnya adalah," Eijun kembali memandang halaman bukunya dan menyipitkan mata tajam. "Mereka menggunakan itu untuk menulis secara sebebas-bebasnya dan membuat para pembaca menderita! Ugh, apa maksudnya pula kalimat ini? Aku harap aku bisa berjalan ke masa lalu dan mengintrograsi James Joyce!"

"Kau mungkin perlu mencari tahu lebih dulu majas apa yang dipakainya."

"Majasnya sendiri secara garis besar ada empat, dan meraka masih beranak pinak! Haaaa~ mungkin aku bakal mati terkubur dalam buku-buku sastra!"

Chris tersenyum samar, mengulurkan sebelah tangannya lalu mendarat di atas kepala Eijun, mengacak rambutnya pelan. Gerakan biasa, tapi begitu Chris melakukannya, Eijun secara naruliah menyadari bahwa sudah lama sekali mereka tidak melakukan interaksi jenis ini.

Eijun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia tak bergerak dan hanya tertegun sampai Chris menjentikkan jari di depan wajahnya. "Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Chris memandanginya keheranan. "Apa kau baru saja menemukan unsur ekstrinsik _Finnegans Wake_ di wajahku?"

Eijun mengerjap. "Eh? Apa?" Ia menggeleng. "Ah, bukan begitu." Berdeham dengan keki dan mengusap tengkuknya untuk mengusir gugup.

"Kalau begitu apa kau mendapat gambaran tentang majasnya? _Paradoks? Litotes? Antitesis?" _

Bibir Eijun berkerut. "Senpai, itu _sarkasme_."

"Aku tidak keberatan kau memandangi wajahku terus-menerus jika itu bisa membantumu memecahkan _licentia poetica_ dari buku-buku ini."

"Chris-senpai!"

Chris menyeringai, tetapi anehnya tetap terkesan ramah. "Dan yang tadi itu _denotasi_."

Eijun merengut sementara Chris kembali tertawa renyah. "Aku mungkin bisa membantumu sedikit."

"Huh?"

"Beberapa dari buku-buku ini rasanya ada di rumahku, dan versi aslinya. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa melihatnya di rumahku, dan mungkin ibuku mau sedikit membantu."

Eijun berkedip. "He?"

"Ibuku sempat menjadi dosen literatur di Princeton, jadi mungkin kau bisa minta sedikit nasehat darinya."

"Princeton… Dosen…" Eijun bergumam, mencoba menghubungkan kembali semua kalimat Chris, lalu ia melotot lebar. "MAKSUDNYA UNIVERSITAS PRINCETON DI AMERIKA!?"

Chris memberi cengiran kecil. "Suaramu sedikit _hiperbol_ tapi, ya, benar."

Eijun mengangga begitu lebar hingga ia bisa merasakan dagunya hampir menempel ke leher. "Aku boleh bertanya padanya? Apa ini sungguhan? Senpai tidak sedang mencoba bicara _konotatif_, kan?"

"Ini _denotatif_."

Eijun menahan napas melebarkan mata dalam kejutan bahagia. Tangannya berkibar di atas buku-buku yang berserak di meja. "JADI AKU BISA MENDAPAT SEDIKIT PENCERAHAN DENGAN SEMUA _METAFORA_ TINGKAT TINGGI INI!? CHRIS-_SENPAI_, IZINKAN AKU BERTERIMA KASIH DAN MEMELUKMU!"

**…**

'_**Sawamura~'  
'Wanna play catch tomorrow?' **__[Read. 22.05]_

'_**WHY!' **__[22.06]__**  
'Ajakanmu terlalu mendadak!' **__[22.06]_

'_**Lol~' **__[Read. 22.07]__**  
'So?' **__[Read. 22.07]__**  
'Kita bisa mampir ke Hakushu setelahnya.' **__[Read. 22.08]_

' _**:'( ' **__[22.10]__**  
'Aku tidak bisa.' **__[22.10]_

'_**Besok weekend, kau tidak punya kelas.' **__[Read. 22.11]_

'_**Tapi aku ada urusan.' **__[22.11]_

'_**Jangan sok sibuk, Sawamura.' **__[Read. 22.12]_

'_**SIAPA YANG SOK SIBUK!?' **__[22.12]__**  
'Aku punya janji dengan Chris-senpai!' **__[22.13]__**  
'Dan ini sangat sangat sangaaaaaaat penting!' **__[22.13]_

_Chris. _Kazuya membaca kembali nama itu lalu tersenyum geli. Sepertinya hubungan Sawamura dan Chris tetap baik-baik saja bahkan setelah Kazuya berupaya memanas-manasi Chris dengan mencium Sawamura di pesta dansa dan mengirim foto selca mereka saat di tepi sungai Miyagawa.

"Kenapa kau begitu tertarik pada anak ini, Chris?" Kazuya bermonolog, melipat tangan di belakang kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit kamar. "Kau melepaskan seseorang seperti Amanda dan begitu gigih mengejar Sawamura, huh?" Kazuya mendengus. "Cinta benar-benar sebuah kebodohan."

Senyum Kazuya berubah menjadi seringai licik. "_Well_, aku tidak akan merusak pertemuan kalian besok, tapi sedikit membuat Sawamura terlambat harusnya tidak masalah, kan?"

**…**

Tidak sulit menebak jam pertemuan antara Chris dan Sawamura. Chris tipikal orang yang lebih suka beraktivitas saat hari masih terang, sedangkan Sawamura adalah seseorang yang terbiasa bangun pagi. Jadi pada pukul delapan lebih sepuluh menit, Kazuya menemukan dirinya sudah memarkir mobil di depan apartemen Sawamura, menatap bangunan yang sempat menjadi tempat tinggalnya selama satu tahun itu, dan berdiri bersandar pada pintu mobilnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada dalam gestur santai.

Lima menit kemudian, sosok Sawamura muncul dari balik pintu. Terlihat begitu kasual dengan celana _jeans_ selutut, _baseball tee_ putih-navy, _sneakres_, dan tentu saja, jam tangan merah mencoloknya. _Backpack_ hanya disampirkan ke sebelah bahu, menjadi miring ke satu sisi di punggungnya, dan ia membawa setidaknya tiga buku di lengannya. Sawamura belum menyadari keberadaan Kazuya di sana, masih sibuk mengunci pintu.

Lalu Sawamura berbalik. Menatap, berkedip, mematung. "Apa-apaan…"

"Yo!" Kazuya melambai kecil, memasang cengiran asimetris. "Selamat pagi."

Sawamura masih menatap bengong. Sejurus kemudian, ekspresinya berubah dalam keberagaman yang menarik. Menonton wajah Sawamura menembus enam emosi yang berbeda dalam rentan detik selalu menjadi sumber hiburan besar bagi Kazuya. Kebosanan, intrik, kengerian, kemarahan, kesedihan dan kebingungan melintas di wajahnya dengan cepat. Setelah jeda, setelah menggertakkan giginya, Sawamura berjalan ke arahnya dalam gerakan hendak menerkam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Miyuki Kazuya?" Sawamura menekan suaranya setajam mungkin, berdiri tepat satu langkah di hadapannya, mendongak dengan mata yang menyala-nyala. "Aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu hari ini! Berhentilah mengerecokiku!"

"Aw, takut~" Kazuya bernyanyi lalu memasang cengiran semakin lebar, membiarkan rasa geli diperutnya naik ke dada, tenggorokan, rongga mulut, lalu keluar dalam tawa menjengkelkan sebelum ia mengulurkan sebelah lengannya melingkari bahu Sawamura, membawa yang lebih muda dalam rangkulan paksa. "Bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu, hm? Ayolah, aku hanya ingin berbaik hati, Sa-wa-mu-ra."

"Ck!" Sawamura berdecak gusar, berusaha melepaskan diri namun Kazuya tak mengizinkan. "Lepaskan aku, sialan!" Ia melotot tajam. "Pergilah dan urus urusanmu sendiri!"

Kazuya tertawa. "Hey, kenapa kau begitu galak padaku? Kau sangat-sangat sopan dan sangat-sangat manis di hadapan Chris, tapi kau mendesis dan menggeram di hadapanku. Diskriminasi apa ini?"

Sawamura menyikut rongga dada Kazuya hingga Kazuya mendesis kesakitan dan lengah, Sawamura memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya. "Kau gila?" Suara Sawamura serak. "Kau benar-benar bertanya soal itu?" Ia mendengus dengan kasar, sombong, sekaligus kekanakan.

"Oke, biar kuberi tahu. Pertama, Chris-senpai terlihat bijaksana dan tenang. Sementara kau terus cekikikan, bermulut kasar, dan sarkas."

Kazuya menyeringai. "Bukankah itu artinya aku lebih bahagia? Tertawa adalah tanda bahwa kau bahagia, Sawamura."

"Tapi kau tidak tertawa karena merasa bahagia! Kau menertawakan orang lain! Kau tertawa seakan itu bisa membuatmu terlihat memenangkan semua hal! Itu bukan tawa yang tulus!"

Selama periode sepersekian detik, Kazuya menemukan tubuhnya membeku mendengar penuturan Sawamura. Kenapa kata-kata Sawamura secara ajaib mampu menyihirnya? Apa karena dia terlalu jujur? Apa karena dia tidak pernah berpikir sebelum bicara?

"_Well, well, well_." Kazuya mendekat lagi pada Sawamura dan memiringkan kepala, tersenyum riang. "Kalau begitu mungkin kau bisa mengajariku cara tertawa dengan benar? Jadi kenapa kau tidak naik ke mobilku dan kita bisa mulai kursusnya?"

Selama satu detik, Kazuya bisa merasakan sawamura terpaku. Di detik selanjutnya, ia mendorong dada Kazuya dengan kasar. "Jangan coba mengalihkanku!"

Kazuya tertawa lagi, tetapi ia menolak untuk dipukul mundur. Matanya beralih pada buku-buku di tangan Sawamura. Dalam gerakan secapat kedipan mata, Kazuya berhasil merenggut dua buku dari tangannya.

"HEY!" Sawamura menjerit. "KEMBALIKAN!"

_Sawamura, aku hanya ingin menngodamu sedikit dan membuatmu terlambat_—Kazuya menatap pemuda itu dan bicara pada hatinya—_ikuti saja permainanku, dan jadilah anjing yang manis._ Kazuya menemukan dirinya menyeringai lebar.

"MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

"Ya, ya, itu namaku. Tolong jangan terlalu sering menyebutkannya, aku merasa kau hendak merebutnya dariku."

Sawamura menggeram, maju dan berusaha meraih bukunya kembali. tetapi Kazuya bergerak cepat dan mengangkat buku itu ke udara, berjinjit, bersyukr akan selisih tinggi mereka yang menguntungkannya.

"KEMBALIKAN!"

"Mintalah dengan manis, Sawamura-kun."

"Arrgghh! Sebenarnya apa maumu!?" Sawamura masih berjinjit, tangan terangkat dan menggapai-gapai berharap dapat mencapai bukunya kembali, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya udara kosong.

"Hmm…" Kazuya bersenandung, mendongak ke arah bukunya. "Coba kita lihat buku apa yang kau baca." Ia membaca judulnya lalu tertawa. "Aree~ Apa kau sungguh membaca novel-novel rumit seperti ini? Apakah kau bahkan bisa mengeja nama penulisnya dengan benar?"

Wajah Sawamura dihiasi kemarahan yang tajam. Bibirnya mengetat, tersinggung. Kulitnya memerah dan kazuya bisa merasakan napasnya memanas. Mungkin kata-kata yang barusan sedikit kelewatan, tetapi menyaksikan kemarahan Sawamura membangkitkan adrenalin asing di dasar perutnya. Memicunya untuk menekan tombol lebih kuat lagi.

Kazuya membuka sembarangan halaman buku dan menemukan _sticky note_ tertempel di dalamnya, berisi kata-kata yang sengaja ditulis Sawamura dengan pensil. Tak beraturan, beberapa coretan yang terus diganti-ganti. Gelombang badai tak sabar, tanda silang besar, maupun satu kalimat yang diberi lingkaran tiga kali sebagai penegasan. Kerja keras Sawamura tertuang di sana, bagaimana otaknya berkutat dan berpikir untuk menerjemakhan makna tiap paragraf yang ada.

Kazuya tersenyum lebar, kembali menatap wajah Sawamura. "Hey-hey, bukankah ini berlebihan? Kau sampai harus berpikir berkali-kali begini hanya untuk menerjemahkan satu halaman, huh?"

Napas Sawamura bergetar, Kazuya bisa merasakan kemarahannya meningkat. "Kembalikan buku-bukuku, Miyuki Kazuya."

Kazuya mengabaikannya. "Serius, kau bahkan hanya membaca versi bahasa Jepangnya, tapi perlu berpikir sampai seperti ini? Aku mulai ragu kenapa kau bisa masuk Meiji."

Tombol terakhir. _Jangan ditekan!_ Hati Kazuya berseru. Tetapi bibirnya menyeringai dan lidahnya masih bergoyang.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau menganalisa shojou manga saja alih-alih novel seperti ini, Ba-ka-mu-ra."

Habis sudah. Sawamura menggeram dan melompat kasar untuk merebut bukunya kembali. iaberhasil mencapainya, tapi Kazuya menolak melepaskan, satu buku tergelincir ke tanah sementara satu lainnya kini menjadi perebutan di antara keduanya. Saling tarik tak mau kalah.

"LEPASKAN!" Sawamura berteriak, habis kesabaran.

"Mintalah dengan manis, dan mungkin aku akan berbaik hati."

"BAJINGAN!" Sawamura menggertak, menyumpah-nyumpah sambil melotot padanya.

Kazuya tersenyum, masih menolak untuk melepaskan sampai akhirnya Sawamura mengambil sudut yang keliri dan menarik begitu kuat lalu,

_SREEEK!_

Beberapa halaman tersobek. Kazuya menelan ludah, buru-buru melepaskan bukunya dan membuat Sawamura terjengkang ke belakang lalu jatuh dengan pantat mendarat lebih dulu.

Kertas-kertas dari halaman yang tersobek berhamburan di sekitar sepatu Sawamura. Sedangkan pemuda itu tampak kaget dan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

Kazuya belum bergerak. Ia bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Bibirnya terkatup kaku dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Melihat Sawamura di atas tanah meratapi bukunya yang sobek juga _sticky note_ berisi hasil pemikirannya berserakan.

Kazuya berhasil bedeham. "Secara teknis, kau yang membuatnya sobek—"

"Apa yang kulakukan…" Suara Sawamura bergetar, dan pemuda itu mulai bergerak, merangkak di tanah dan mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran yang telah tersobek. "Aku merusak pekerjaanku selama berhari-hari." Suaranya menipis, serak, frustasi.

"Aku akan menggantinya." Kazuya berkata.

Sawamura seakan tak mendengar kata-katanya. Ia terus merangkak di tanah, tak memerdulikan apabila tubuhnya kotor. Bibirnya merancau dan tangannya mengais kertas-kertas yang kini sudah bercampur dengan tanah.

Kazuya mendekat ke arahnya. Berdiri tepat di depan Sawamura yang masih mengumpulkan semua serpihan kertas itu. Kazuya menarik napas, membuangnya cepat. "Sawamura, bangun." Ia memerintahkan.

"Oh tidak, apa yang sudah kulakukan… Aku mengerjakannya berhari-hari… aku bahkan tidak tidur. Dan sekarang aku mengacaukan semuanya…"

"Sawamura, cepat bangun. Kau hanya akan mengotori tubuhmu."

"Tidak… tidak… tidak… sekarang bagaimana aku bisa tepat waktu… ya Tuhan! Kenapa semuanya berantakan begini…"

"Sawamura, berdiri sekarang juga."

Kazuya menggertakkan gigi, muak dengan sawamura yang merundung di tanah dan mengabaikannya. Ia membuang napas dengan keras lalu membungkuk dan menyambar lengan Sawamura, menariknya kuat-kuat hingga pemuda itu tersentak berdiri. "Kubilang cukup!"

Sawamura menepis kasar tangannya lalu mulai mengumpulkan lagi serpihan kertas di tanah.

"SAWAMURA!"

Kazuya meremas bagian depan kaus pemuda itu dan kembali menariknya berdiri. Menyeretnya hingga jarak mereka hanya terpisah satu jengkal. Kazuya menatap lekat-lekat ke matanya. "Berhenti menangisi serpihan kertas kotor itu seperti orang tolol. Sudah kubilang aku akan menggantinya. Kita bisa ke toko buku sekarang. Aku akan membelikan yang baru. Kau bisa membelikan lebih dari satu buku padamu. Aku bisa memberimu lima, sepuluh, dua puluh, lima puluh. Jangan mengais-ngais tanah seperti gelandangan!"

Rahang Sawamura terkatup kuat. Garis kebencian. Sepasang mata emas menyala, berkaca-kaca, marah, terluka, sakit hati. "Berhenti menamparku dengan uangmu!" Ia berteriak tepat di wajah Kazuya dan mendorongnya menjauh. Akan tetapi cengkeraman Kazuya dengan cepat berpindah ke lengan atasnya, merekat kuat dan tak berniat melepaskan.

"Cukup sudah." Kazuya berkata tajam. "Sekarang masuk ke mobilku."

Sawamura berontak, dalam beberapa saat mereka saling beradu kekuatan sampai sawamura menendang tulang keringnya. Kazuya mendesis, cengkraman melonggar, Sawamura menyentak cepat tetapi tidak siap dengan gaya tariknya. Kazuya berusaha menggapai, namun kalah cepat oleh gaya gravitasi. Sawamura sudah lebih dulu jatuh tersungkur ke tanah.

Kazuya buru-buru mendekat, bingung, panik, bercampur jadi satu. "Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terluka?"

Sawamura bergetar, lalu perlahan-lahan bergerak dan bangkit berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangan Kazuya. kepalanya menunduk, rambutnya menjadi tirai yang menghalangi Kazuya dari ekspesi wajahnya.

"Sawamura…"

Sawamura tidak menyahut, masih meunduk lalu mulai mengumpulkan satu demi satu buku-bukunya yang berceceran di tanah, ia tetap bungkam, dalam sekejap berubah menjadi seseorang yang sangat berbeda.

"Sawamura," Kazuya masih berusaha mengambil perhatian. Meneliti tubuh Sawamura selagi pemuda itu menumpuk buku-buku di pelukannya. "Lututmu berdarah, kau harus diobati."

Tidak ada respon.

"Sawamura, biarkan aku membawamu ke klinik."

Sawamura tetap membisu.

"Tsk!" Kazuya mendecakkan lidah gusar, menarik siku Sawamura dan menyentaknya hingga wajah mereka bertemu. "Berhenti mengabaikan—"

Kata-kata Kazuya menguap. Lidahnya kelu. Ia hanya sanggup membeliak menyaksikan ekspresi yang menghiasai wajah Sawamura saat ini. Matanya memerah, wajahnya basah karena air mata, kotor bercampur debu dan pasir, darah segar merembes dari luka gores di dagunya.

"_Puas?" _ Suara Sawamura hanya serupa bisikan, tetapi Kazuya benar-benar dibuat lumpuh olehnya.

"Kau sudah puas sekarang?" Sawamura mendesis setajam pecahan kaca.

Sebelum otak Kazuya sempat bekerja, Sawamura sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya yang masih mematung seperti orang bodoh.

**…**

Chris sendiri yang menyambutnya di pintu pagar begitu Eijun menekan bell.

"Tidak biasanya kau terlambat… Sawamura? Ada apa denganmu?"

Warna suara Chris berubah, kepanikan bercabang dalam gesturnya yang kaku. Eijun begitu malu, begitu marah, begitu sedih, dan tiba-tiba merasa tak berdaya. Ia berupaya menarik napas, tapi dadanya begitu sesak hingga suara rintihan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Ayo, masuk." Suara Chris lembut dan lugas, telapak tangan Chris yang hangat menempel ke bahunya dan menuntunnya masuk. Tangan Chris tetap bertahan di sana, memberi sentuhan tanpa pamprih bahkan ketika Eijun duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu." Usapan pada punggungnya membuat Eijun menarik napas, tersendat, berat menghimpit rongga dadanya.

Buku-buku dalam pelukan Eijun diambil hati-hati oleh Chris, meletakkannya perlahan di atas meja kaca, lalu berlanjut untuk membantu Eijun melepas ranselnya. Eijun merasa seperti anak kecil yang payah, tak berdaya ketika Chris mengurusnya dengan telaten.

"Minumlah,"

Tak ada nada memerintah dalam suara Chris. Segelas air disodorkan padanya, usapan di punggungnya berubah menjadi tepukan ringan berirama lambat.

Eijun meraih gelas itu dengan tangan gemetar, mengigiti bibir bawahnya yang menggigil dan minum dengan sembrono hingga berhasil menumpahkan beberapa tetes ke dagunya.

"Pelan-pelan saja." Kali ini suara Chris terdengar antara prihatin dan menahan tawa.

Eijun meletakkan kembali gelas kosong di atas meja dan bermaksud mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan telapak tangan. Tetapi Chris buru-buru meletakkan beberapa lembar tisu basah ke telapak tangannya.

"Lebih baik kau gunakan itu."

Eijun mengeluarkan suara rengekan tertahan, masih menunduk dan mulai mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu pemberian Chris. Selama beberapa saat, hanya keheningan yang melingkupi mereka. Kemudian Chris beranjak dari sisinya, berjalan entah ke mana dan membiarkan Eijun duduk sendirian, tersendat menahan tangis sambil mengelap wajahnya yang penuh debu dan air mata yang mengering.

_Uh, kotornya…_ Eijun reflek membatin begitu menatap gumpalan tisu di tangannya setelah membersihkan wajah. Noda coklat kehitaman, bercak darah, juga butiran pasir halus. Benaknya mulai membayangkan apa yang orang-orang pikirkan tentangnya selama perjalanan menuju ke sini? Untung saja ia tidak disalah sangka sebagai anak hilang atau tersesat menangis mencari ibunya.

'_Apa kau sungguh membaca novel-novel rumit seperti ini? Apakah kau bahkan bisa mengeja nama penulisnya dengan benar?' _

Suara Miyuki yang menyebalkan kembali menggema dalam kepalanya. Eijun menggertakkan gigi, mengepalkan tangan karena benci.

'_Kau bahkan hanya membaca versi bahasa Jepangnya, tapi perlu berpikir sampai seperti ini? Aku mulai ragu kenapa kau bisa masuk Meiji.'_

_Berisik! _Eijun merutuk dalam hati. Menyumpah dan memaki-maki.

'_Mungkin seharusnya kau menganalisa shojou manga saja alih-alih novel seperti ini, Ba-ka-mu-ra.'_

_Miyuki-Bangsat-Kazuya! _Eijun mengumpat dalam hati, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat dan berusaha menekan semua gejolak emosi yang membakar dadanya.

'_Jangan mengais-ngais tanah seperti gelandangan!'_

Eijun merasakan napasnya bertambah sesak. Rasa sakit yang tak dapat ia mengerti menhujani jantungnya. Kenapa Miyuki harus sekejam itu? Dia mungkin bodoh, tapi dia masih punya perasaan! Miyuki pikir dirinya ini apa? Mainan anak-anak yang hanya bisa bertepuk tangan dan tersenyum terus-menerus?

_Sial! Sial! Sial! Mau sampai sejauh apa kau menginjak-injak harga diriku, Miyuki Kazuya?_

"Sudah?"

Eijun mendongak spontan mendengar suara Chris yang muncul tiba-tiba. Mata mereka bertemu, dan Eijun menyadari inilah pertama kalinya ia benar-benar menatap ke wajah Chris sejak sampai di rumah ini. Sebuah kotak obat berada dalam jinjingan Chris, yang sekaligus menjadi alasan kepergiannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Mm, wajahmu sudah bersih." Chris berkata ringkas, tersenyum begitu lugas. "Anak pintar." Ia memuji dan seketika Eijun merasakan wajahnya memanas dalam pencampuran malu, panik, dan sisa kesedihan. Eijun lekas menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya kembali. Tak lama, Eijun bisa mendengar Chris membuang napas panjang lalu kembali duduk di sebelahnya. Sedetik kemudian Chris meraih lengannya.

"Aakh!" Eijun merintih. Kapas basah cairan antiseptik mengusap luka di sikunya mengantarkan rasa perih.

"Tahan sebentar." Suara Chris terdengar seperti sedang menenangkan anak kecil. "Nanti kubelikan snack." Ia berjanji, kemudian kembali mengurus luka di siku dan lengan Eijun dengan teliti sambil memberi tiupan-tiupan kecil.

Mata Eijun berkaca-kaca. Kali ini bukan karena rasa perih pada lukanya melainkan karena perlakuan Chris yang begitu peduli dan membuatnya bahagia. Membuatnya merasa begitu diperhatikan, begitu penting, dan layak untuk dijaga sepenuh hati. Eijun mulai menangis.

"Sakit, yaa? Makanya lain kali hati-hati." Suara Chris tidak menghakimi sama sekali, justru terdengar sedikit mengejek, senyumnya terlihat peduli sekaligus juga menantang. Dan Chris terus melakukan hal yang sama pada luka-luka di kedua lututnya. Membersihkan dengan cairan antiseptik, lalu memberi obat luka berwarna kekuningan.

"Luka seperti ini saja menangis, dasar cengeng. Sia-sia jadi anak taekwondo."

"Se-senpai, jangan menggodaku…"

"Hmm? Padahal beberapa waktu yang lalu kau berani melawan Azuma. Kenapa sekarang jadi cengeng begini?"

Eijun menarik napas, sesak, tangannya yang bebas mulai mengusap-usap air mata yang menggenang di pipinya. Suara tangisannya yang parau mengisi udara di sekitar mereka. Eijun bisa melihat Chris tersenyum geli, mungkin sedang berusaha keras menahan tawa melihat tingkahnya yang seperti bocah.

"Kau jatuh di mana, sih? Coba sini lihat telapak tangannya. Ya ampun, kau terluka di segala tempat. Apa kau jatuh tersungkur?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Eijun justru menangis makin keras.

**…**

Lima belas menit kemudian, Eijun mendapati dirinya berada di kamar mandi, menghadap wastafel dan memandang refleksinya pada cermin datar di depannya.

"Ih, jeleknya." Eijun mencibir pada keadaan wajahnya sendiri. Dengan mata sembab, wajah bengap, dan luka gores di tulang pipi dan dagunya. "Aku terlihat seperti baru dibuang."

Wajar saja Chris tak berhenti memandangnya dengan senyum geli meski pemuda itu juga tak melewatkan waktu untuk memberi penghiburan kecil dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya saat Eijun menangis meraung-raung seperti balita.

Mengingatnya kembali membuat Eijun malu luar biasa. Ia buru-buru mencuci makanya, berharap dinginnya air mampu menetralkan rasa panas di yang mengumpul di wajahnya atau juga melunturkan rona merah yang terlanjur menyebar. Chris pasti menganggapnya kekanak-kanakan dan cengeng sekarang. Membayangkan hal itu membuat Eijun nyaris menangis lagi, lalu ia menjadi marah kerena merasa terlalu cengeng.

"Oke, sekarang tarik napas, Sawamura Eijun." Bermonolog, lalu membusungkan dada dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, menahan delapan detik dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Rileks, rileks, seorang Sawamura tidak kenal takut dan tidak akan mundur atau terus-menerus mengunci diri di kamar mandi."

Setelah satu lagi tarikan napas panjang, Eijun menegakkan tubuhnya. Berdiri tegap menghadap cermin dan tersenyum lebar. "Yosh! Waktunya beraksi!"

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke ruang tengah keluarga Takigawa, Eijun menemukan Chris tidak seorang diri. Seorang wanita paruh baya berpotongan rambut pendek kini duduk di sisinya.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai?" Wanita itu berseru ketika menyadari kehadirannya, dan Eijun hanya sanggup tersentak kecil saat disambut oleh senyuman tulus keibuan. "Kemarilah, Sawamura-kun."

Eijun melirik Chris yang hanya mendapat balaan berupa senyum simpuldan anggukan samar. Dengan sedikit canggung, Eijun memberanikan diri untuk berjalan mendekat lalu membungkuk di hadapan wanita itu. "Selamat pagi, Takigawa-sensei. Maaf merepotkan dan mohon bantuannya!"

Ada suara tawa lembut memberkatinya kemudian. "_Hai, hai._ Maaf aku tadi tidak bisa langsung menyapamu, aku ada urusan sebentar."

Eijun menagakkan tubuhnya kembali, tersenyum ceria. "Tidak apa-apa, aku senang sekali Sensei sudah bersedia bertemu denganku."

"Hmm…" Nyonya Takigawa menggumam dan tersenyum penuh makna sambil melirik ke arah Chris. "Sulit menolak saat putraku sendiri yang mempromosikan."

Chris berdeham. "Mungkin sebaiknya ibu mulai membimbing Sawamura sekarang."

Nyonya Takigawa terkekeh ringan. "Baiklah." Ia berkata lugas, dan memakai kacamata dengan bingkai keemasan. "Jadi apa yang bisa kubantu, Sawamura-kun?"

Eijun justru berdiri terpaku. Kali ini ia benar-benar baru menyadari bahwa Nyonya Takigawa berparas seperti seorang wanita Jepang pada umumnya. Hanya saja ia memliliki aura seorang intelektual yang tak terbantahkan, juga pancaran garis kebijaksanaan di wajahnya yang membuat Eijun mengerti Chris mewarisi hal itu darinya.

"Sawamura-kun?"

"Eh?" Eijun mengerjap, lalu meringis dan menggeleng. "Ah, maaf. Tadinya aku sempat berpikir Sensei adalah seorang wanita Amerika, karena Chris-senpai bilang dulu Sensei mengajar di Princeton."

Nyonya Takigawa tersenyum penuh minat dan kembali melirik Chris. "Rupanya kau sudah tahu banyak, Sawamura-kun."

Tanpa alasan yang pasti, Chris jelas-jelas menghindari mata ibunya. Lebih memilih untuk menyambar segelas minuman dingin dari atas meja dan berpura-pura tak berminat pada percakapan.

Nyonya Takigawa kembali pada Eijun, tersenyum ramah. "Aku seratus persen berdarah Jepang, Yuu mendapat darah Amerika dari ayahnya. Dan memang benar aku sempat tinggal di Amerika dan menjadi dosen di Princeton selama dua tahun."

Eijun menangguk paham, lalu mulai beranjak ke arah buku-buku dan ranselnya. Sesaat kemudian, kembali lesu saat menyadari salah satu bukunya yakni _Finnegans Wake, _telah sobek di beberapa halaman.

"Jangan khawatir." Eijun merasakan sentuhan hangat di punggung tangannya, ada genggaman menyejukkan yang ia terima dan seulas senyuman hangat penuh pengayoman dari Nyonya Takigawa. "Aku punya buku seperti itu dalam versi aslinya, kita bisa menggunakan punyaku."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak yakin… bisa mengerti semua kata-katanya."

"Sawamura," Chris memanggil, dan saat mata mereka bertemu, Eijun disuguhi sebuah senyum dalam dua cabang yang berbeda, penerimaan dan tantangan. "Ada seorang blasteran Amerika dan dosen Princeton bersamamu di sini. Apa kau masih ragu kami dapat membantumu menerjemahkan kalimat yang tidak kau mengerti?"

"Aa.. yah. Uh, _well_… aku lupa, hehehe." Eijun tertawa keki, lalu terputus begitu merasakan getaran ponsel di saku celananya. Saat mengelurkan ponsel dari saku dan menatap ke layarnya, Eijun tertegun.

**_Incoming call…  
Miyuki Kazuya_**

Tanpa sadar Eijun menahan napas, kemarahan dan rasa sakit sekonyong-konyong membebani dadanya. Sadar hanya akan berakhir buruk jika terus memandangi nama itu, Eijun memutuskan untuk menekan tombol _off_ kuat-kuat. Dalam jangka detik, layar ponselnya meredup dan mati total.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

Eijun tersentak, tidak sadar bahwa Nyonya Takigawa ternyata memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Dengan senyum agak kaku Eijun menggeleng pada wanita itu dan menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam ransel. "Tidak apa-apa, bukan hal yang penting. Aku ingin berkonsentrasi, karena mendapat kesempatan emas bisa dibimbing oleh Dosen Princeton."

_Benar_. Miyuki Kazuya tidak penting. Eijun tidak perlu membuang-buang waktunya yang berharga hanya untuk meladeni manusia licik dengan mulut beracun itu.

* * *

_**to **__**be **__**countinued**_

* * *

a/n: gimana ChriSawa di chapter ini? *nyengir*  
saya sendiri kaget bisa update dalam jarak tiga hari, udah gemes pengen masukin Chris kayaknya.

**Melon Kuning**, hehehe biarkanlah Kuramochi senang-senang sama pacarnya sendiri. Kasihan dia ngikutin MiSawa terus, stres lama-lama :v Nah, ini Chris sudah muncul. Welcome to the club! ;)  
**Uchiha cherry's**, emang dia mah lama nyadarnya hehe. Hmm nyatuin mereka, ya? Ohoho, sepertinya akan butuh waktu lebih lama untuk membangunkan sel-sel otak mereka berdua agar sadar :D  
**Qackueen**, yoi SAVAGE banget nggak tuh langsung digampar mana kenceng banget.  
**yuuinone**, aduh kok kamu yang nangis? Eijun aja nggak nangis kok. Yaa, emang sebenarnya lebih aman kalau pisah jadi imprint mereka nggak saling bereaksi dan sakit lagi :')  
**Genlite**, Yes Kazuya! Move your ass before it's too late! Wkwkwk. I think a guy like him is too agogant to realize or admit his true feeling.  
**Sigung-chan**, soal Kazuya flirting sama cewek blonde itu, Eijun nggak bereaksi karena posisi mereka jauh. Beda kota, Eijun di Nagano dan Miyuki di Tokyo. Di chapter 2 sempet dibahas, rasa sakitnya bakal timbul kalau mereka berada dalam jarak dekat, setidaknya jangkauan satu kota. Semakin jauh, semakin nggak ngefek. Itulah sebabnya Kazuya ke Jerman, dan Eijun tidak akan ke Tokyo lagi selepas lulus. Biar mereka nggak saling berdekatan dan menghindari reaksi imprint agar bisa hidup normal sama orang lain :)  
Wkwkw, sebenarnya ngetik nggak seberapa pegel. Saya lebih kesulitan buat spell check, sepet banget mata ini :D  
**Narika**, kenapa pada gemes sama Kazuya gini ya? Kayaknya dia emang lemot banget di sini sampe nggak nyadar juga :v Tapi semoga kamu diberi kelapangan dada dan kesabaran karena cinta butuh proses eaaaa wkwkwk  
**T18**, alright this for you!  
**aurelliafr**, aaaaw makasiih banget :') saya terharu bacanya, beneran :') Ngerasa ada yang nunggu-nunggu gitu, hisk. Semoga kamu tetap suka dan nggak bosen yaa ;)  
**Guest1**, what!? Kamu nunggu momen sedih? Hmm, pada demen amat ya liat Eijun nangis-nangis :/  
**Anonymous**, sabar-sabar… tarik napas dulu. Iya! Marahin aja, marahin. Gampar deh, biar cepet sadar mereka makin ogeb soalnya/nak.  
**Dyulia971**, sama-sama. Terima kasih kembali karena sudah review ;) Eh? Munaroh? Wkwkwk, mereka rei karnasi Neneng Pea mungkin ya?  
**nerd reader**, Lol, is kinda like him. But, actually… I put a lot of my own personality in kazuya's character here :') so sometimes, yeah… I just realize how bad am I.  
**alicarara**, ashiyaaap! Sudah dilanjut ^^  
**Hikaru Rikou**, makasih banyak ^^ syukurlah kalau suka, semoga bisa bertahan suka terus yaa hehe. Hmm… mari kita lihat apakah Miyuki-Nyebelin-Kazuya bakal sadar duluan? Ataukah keburu ditikung Pangeran Chris?  
**the25**, soal jadwal update sebenarnya nggak tentu :D saya nggak bisa janji cepat update atau punya jadwal tersendiri. Tapi kalau memang proses pengetikan sudah selesaim saya usahakan langsung update. Thanks for waiting ;)  
**Teemi**, halo juga, Teemi-san. Uwuwu makasih ^^ aslinya juga Eijun emang galak-agresif-barbar-lucu kok hehe. Thanks for waiting and keep supporting ;)  
**Guest2**, WAH! Terima kasih banyak ^^ apakah sekarang sudah sampai chapter selanjutnya? Apakah kamu tetap suka atau mulai mengantuk? :D  
**Vivi99**, Uhum, sebelumnya makasih banget dan saya nggak keberatan sama sekali soal review kamu kok, malah saya seneng banget :D Wkwkwk nggak kok, saya nggak baca pikiran kamu. Kebetulan saya juga kangen sama Chris dan pengen masukin doi di sini. Duh saya sampe bingung bales reviewnya gimana :v yang jelas makasih banget, saya senang kamu suka sama cerita ini. Pov Kazuya serasa lebih gampang buat saya karena beberapa alasan yang dirahasiakan ;)  
**Katie2937**, sini saya kasih virtual hug dulu :') beneran saya terharu kamu sampe bikin akun untuk follow cerita ini lho, makasih banget yaa.. saya harap kamu nggak kecewa dan menyesal nantinya :D


	7. Chapter 7

_Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan silakan—_

"Sial."

Kazuya menyumpah. Melemparkan ponsel ke jok di sebelahnya lalu meninju kemudi dengan gusar. Kemarahaan dan perasaan tidak berdaya bergelung membelenggu dadanya. Ia benci hal seperti ini. Ia benci ketika mendapati dirinya tak berdaya menghadapi situasi yang ada. Ia benci ketika harus merasa bersalah.

_Kau memang berengsek._ Dewa batinnya berkata, menghakimi, menyindirnya dengan tajam. Ini semua di luar kendali, benar-benar di luar rencananya. Kazuya hanya merencanakan sesuatu yang kecil, sebuah lelucon sederhana dan tak bermaksud mengundang masalah besar. Tetapi semuanya berbalik arah dan menyerangnya dalam pusaran bencana yang tak dapat ia kendalikan.

"_Damn it!" _

Kazuya memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, jari-jarinya menekuk erat pada kemudi. Dalam kegelapan pandangannya, wajah Sawamura muncul kembali. Ekspresi terluka, mata berkaca-kaca menatapnya penuh kebencian, menyudutkannya pada sebuah fakta bahwa kali ini ia benar-benar sudah melampaui batas.

Bahkan setelah setengah jam berlalu, ia masih berada di tepat yang sama. Mobilnya masih terparkir di depan rumah yang ditinggali Sawamura, sementara hatinya masih terjebak kekalutan yang sama. Butuh sampai setengah jam baginya untuk menekan ego dan memutuskan untuk menghubungi Sawamura, hanya untuk mendapat sebuah penolakan telak.

_Sekarang apa? Apa rencanamu? Kau sudah mengacaukan banyak hal. Apakah kau akan menetap di dalam mobilmu, merutuk seperti idiot sementara di luar sana kau tahu seseorang baru saja kau lukai dan mungkin akan membencimu sampai kiamat? _

Kazuya membuang napas kasar, _berpikir! _Ia memerintahkan kepada otaknya. Berpikir, berpikir, berpikir! Kemudian sebuah nama melintas dalam kepalanya, _Chris_… Kazuya membuka mata lebar-lebar, mengangkat wajahnya dari setir dan kembali menyabar ponselnya.

_Dering pertama…_

Kazuya menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengatur kekalutan.

_Dering kedua…_

Perasaannya mulai terkendali.

_Dering ketiga… _

Kazuya mulai memikirkan apa yang harus ia katakan pada Chris.

_Dering keempat… _

"Halo?" Chris menjawab.

Kazuya menelan ludah. "Chris," suaranya terdengar seperti senar gitar yang disetel terlalu kencang. "Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Ada jeda, Kazuya bisa merasakan Chris mungkin bingung dengan panggilannya yang tiba-tiba. "Tidak juga, ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Kazuya menjilat bibir cepat, mengembuskan napas ringkas. "Apa Sawamura sedang bersamamu?"

Jeda kali ini lebih lama dari yang pertama, kemudian ia mendengar Chris menghela napas lalu, "Sebentar." Ia berkata bulat, dan Kazuya bisa merasakan Chris bergerak dari tempatnya semula. Berjalan ke tempat lain untuk mendapatkan sedikit ruang lebih privasi guna berbicara dengannya. "Miyuki, kau masih di sana?"

"Ya." Kazuya menyahut, membuang napas pelan. "Maaf menghubungimu tiba-tiba, tapi aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa kau sedang bersama Sawamura?"

"Dia di rumahku sekarang."

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam setengah jam terakhir Kazuya bisa merasakan napasnya sedikit lega. Setidaknya Sawamura baik-baik saja sekarang, tidak berkeliaran di jalanan atau semacamnya.

"Miyuki?" Suara Chris muncul kembali.

Kazuya berdeham. "Ya, terima kasih atas informasimu. Ku rasa… aku akan tiba di rumahmu sekitar sepuluh sampai lima belas menit lagi."

"Kau mau ke sini?"

"_Well_, ya… aku perlu bertemu dengan Sawamura." Kazuya menggigit ujung lidahnya, menggenapkan tekad. "Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di sana. _Thanks_, Chris."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Chris, Kazuya langsung memutus panggilan lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

**…**

Saat Kazuya tiba, Chris sudah menantinya di luar pagar (belakangan Kazuya sadar bahwa Chris bukan menantinya melainkan menghadangnya). Kazuya turun dari mobil, menghampiri pemuda blasteran itu, mencoba tampak sesantai mungkin seakan tidak bermasalah.

"Hai," Kazuya menyapa ringan, menampilkan seulas senyum tipis yang dibalas dengan anggukan samar oleh Takigawa muda. "Sibuk?"

Chris angkat bahu. "Selain kenyataan bahwa aku mahasiswa semester tujuh yang sedang melakukan penelitian bersama tim Professor Satoshi, kurasa semuanya normal. Bagaimana denganmu?"

_Aku ingin segera menyudahi basa-basi ini_, batin Kazuya. Akan tetapi ia berhasil mempertahankan senyumnya dan menjawab. "Aku bergabung dengan tim yang dipimpin Professor Nara, masih dalam tahap persiapan. Kami baru akan memulai penelitian satu sampai dua bulan ke depan." Kazuya menjelaskan ringkas, menatap Chris dengan satu alis terangkat samar. "Kau… sengaja menungguku di sini?"

"Mungkin." Chris berkata, tersenyum simpul. "Aku perlu mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padamu. Kau keberatan?"

_Aku hanya ingin menemui Sawamura_, Kazuya ingin menjawab demikian. Tapi ia sadar situasi sekarang tidak berpihak padanya. Chris mengusai wilayah, dan Kazuya membutuhkan izinnya untuk masuk. "Silakan."

Chris mengambil jeda, mata ambernya mengamat-amati Kazuya dalam sebuah sangkar intimidasi elegan yang berbahaya. Aura seorang pemuda kaya, cerdas, dan berpengaruh. Kazuya telah terbiasa menghadapi tatapan itu, bahkan ia juga punya cara tersendiri untuk mengeluarkan aura serupa. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya saling menatap, sampai kemudian Chris mengajukan pertanyaan pertama. "Kau bersama Sawamura sebelumnya?"

"Ya." Kazuya merasakan tendangan rasa bersalah kembali menyerang perutnya. "Aku bertemu dengannya kurang lebih satu jam yang lalu."

Chris mengangguk, lanjut ke pertanyaan kedua. "Kau yang membuatnya menangis?"

Tangan Kazuya mengepal kuat di sisi tubuhnya, ujung lidah digigit dan mata mencoba bertahan dari tatapan Chris. "Aku tidak tahu dia akan menangis."

"Dia menangis." Chris mengonfirmasi, tetapi tak ada ekspresi yang bisa Kazuya tangkap dari wajahnya. Chris begitu tenang, begitu bijak, begitu menakutkan dalam beberapa keadaan. "Dia menangis dan terluka dalam kedua hal, fisik dan psikis."

"Aku perlu bicara dengannya." Kazuya hampir bisa mendengar dirinya memohon.

"Mungkin sebaiknya jangan." Ujar Chris, lembut tetapi penuh kelugasan. "Jangan sekarang, maksudku. Yah, aku tahu ini bukan urusanku dan aku tidak berhak ikut campur atau melarangmu bertemu Sawamura. Tetapi mengingat seperti apa tangisnnya tadi, mungkin sebaiknya kau memberi dia waktu."

Mulut Kazuya menjadi sangat kering. "Separah itu?"

"Sekarang dia sudah lebih baik, kau tidak perlu cemas."

"Aku tidak cemas." Tukas Kazuya nyaris terlalu cepat. "Maksudku, syukurlah dia baik-baik saja. Tapi aku benar-benar harus menemuinya, Chris."

"Jangan sekarang."

"_Kenapa_."

"Dia baru membaik sekarang, Miyuki. Dia sedang belajar bersama ibuku dan mulai melupakan masalahnya. Dia sedang benar-benar bersemangat belajar sekarang, aku tidak ingin ada yang menganggunya."

Rahang Kazuya menjadi kaku. "Kau menyangka kedatanganku bakal menganggunya?"

"Miyuki, dia hanya mahasiswa semester tiga yang sedang menyesuaikan diri dengan tugas-tugas kuliahnya."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya perlu bicara sebentar dengannya, tidak akan lama."

"Tapi dia tidak ingin bicara denganmu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Suara Kazuya menajam

"Kau menelponnya, kan? Dia menolak panggilanmu dan mematikan ponselnya. Bukankah itu artinya dia sedang tidak ingin bicara denganmu?"

Kazuya menunduk, merasakan tubuhnya memanas, napas bergetar dan rasa mual melejit dari lambungnya. Chris benar, dan ia benci hal itu. Sawamura telah menolaknya. Sawamura tidak ingin bicara padanya.

"Apa kau menyadari lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya?"

Kazuya kembali berpaling pada Chris.

"Sawamura sepertinya benar-benar sedang bekerja keras untuk tugasnya kali ini, Miyuki. Dia bahkan tidak ikut latihan taekwondo beberapa hari terakhir, dan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya menegaskan bahwa dia juga mungkin tidak cukup tidur."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan ini padaku?"

"Dia kelelahan, Miyuki. Dan mungkin juga mengalami stres ringan. Aku tahu Sawamura adalah anak yang ceria, berhati kuat, dan tidak mudah menyerah, tapi dia juga manusia. Saat kau menekannya terlalu jauh di tengah kondisinya yang seperti ini, dia juga bisa terluka."

Gigi-gigi Kazuya saling beradu di dalam mulutnya. Telapak tangannya mengepal kian erat dan mulai kebas. Setiap kata yang melucur dari belah bibir Chris bagai menikamnya, mendorongnya ke sudut, menghimpitnya dengan rasa berdosa. Kenapa harus Chris yang memberitahu semua ini padanya? Kenapa harus Chris yang begitu memahami keadaan Sawamura? Kenapa hal ini sangat menganggunya?

"Chris," panggil Kazuya, menjaga suaranya tetap tenang. "Izinkan aku bertemu Sawamura. Aku akan membiarkannya melakukan apapun padaku, meneriakiku, mamarahiku, memaki-maki, bahkan menghajarku. Aku hanya perlu bertemu dengannya sekarang."

Chris mengamatinya seakan mencoba mencari tahu seberapa besar kesunggunghan dalam kata-kata itu. "Kenapa kau begitu bersikeras?"

Hal terakhir yang Kazuya butuhkan saat ini adalah ketelitian seorang Takigawa Chris Yuu. Kazuya sungguh tidak ingin menjelaskan lebih banyak pada pemuda itu. Ini seharusnya menjadi papan caturnya, dialah pemain, Chris dan Sawamura adalah pion-pionnya. Akan menjadi sangat tidak lucu jika pion-pion itu hidup dan mulai menyerangnya.

"Aku perlu meluruskan beberapa hal." Kazuya berhasil menjawab, memberi kesan tajam pada suaranya sebagai isyarat batas bahwa Chris tak seharusnya bertanya lebih jauh.

Namun Chris justru tersenyum, sama sekali tidak terlihat terpengaruh atas ketajaman nada suaranya. "Kadang-kadang, kau harus mengerti, tidak semua yang kau inginkan bisa kau dapatkan begitu saja." Chris menepuk bahu kirinya, tersenyum lagi. Sekali ini, senyum itu tak menyentuh matanya. "Pulanglah, Miyuki."

**...**

Jika Sawamura adalah pribadi yang tidak mudah menyerah, maka Kazuya adalah pribadi yang membenci kekalahan. Sekalipun Chris telah mengusirnya secara halus, Kazuya tidak lantas pergi begitu saja. Ia masuk ke mobilnya, mengambil laju mundur, memastikan Chris benar-benar menganggapnya pergi, tapi yang sebenarnya ia lakukan hanya membawa mobilnya bergeser sedikit. Tidak masalah jika Chris tidak mengizinkannya masuk, hal yang perlu Kazuya lakukan hanya menunggu Sawamura keluar dari kediaman Takigawa lalu menarik pemuda kidal itu ke mobilnya.

Kazuya menunggu. Hitungan jam berlalu dan rasa bosan mulai melanda. Ia melewatkan makan siang, terlalu khawatir andai ia berpaling sedikit saja maka ia akan melewatkan waktu ketika Sawamura meninggalkan kediaman Takigawa. Kazuya tetap menunggu, rekor terlama yang ia habiskan demi menantikan seseorang hanya untuk berbicara dengannya. Terdengar konyol, tetapi mungkin Sawamura Eijun adalah orang pertama dan terakhir yang bisa membuat seorang Miyuki Kazuya menunggu begitu lama.

Pukul setengah lima sore, Kazuya mulai jengah. _Sawamura, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?_ Kemudian dewa batin Kazuya menyahut; _pertanyaan sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Kazuya? _

Kazuya mengerjap dan mulai berpikir. _Benar_, apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan di sini sepanjang hari? Berdiam diri di dalam mobil dan mengamati pagar rumah Chris layaknya intel. Kenapa seseorang sepertinya rela membuang-buang waktu hanya demi menunggu Sawamura keluar dari sana dan mengajaknya bicara? Kenapa persoalan ini jadi terkesan begitu penting?

_Sawamura marah padamu_, dewa batinnya menjawab lagi. _Benar_, Sawamura mungkin marah padanya dan mengecapnya sebagai bajingan sejati. Lantas kenapa? Kenapa itu menjadi masalahnya? Mengapa ia peduli tentang apa yang Sawamura pikirkan tentangnya?

'_Sawamura sepertinya benar-benar sedang bekerja keras untuk tugasnya kali ini, Miyuki.'_

Kata-kata Chris beberapa jam yang lalu kembali berputar dalam kepala Kazuya. Sawamura kelelahan, Sawamura kurang tidur, Sawamura mengalami stres ringan, Sawamura bekerja keras demi tugasnya yang menyangkut novel-novel itu.

Novel-novel itu…

Sekelebat ingatan melintas dalam benaknya. Kazuya bukan penikmat sastra, tapi ia sekalipun paham bahwa judul-judul buku yang berada pada lengan Sawamura tadi pagi merupakan kumpulan novel-novel yang terkenal akan kerumitan maknanya. Kazuya mengingat kembali bagimana Sawamura menempelkan beragam _sticky note_ warna-warni di antara halaman-halaman novelnya. Berisi catatan-catatan kecil hasil pemikirannya, atau poin penting yang ia simpulkan setelah membaca halaman itu berulang-ulang. Sawamura memang bekerja keras.

_Dan apa yang kukatakan padanya? _Kazuya menolak untuk mengingat kembali. Itu kata-kata yang kejam. Melihat wajah marah Sawamura memang menyengkan, tetapi kemarahan terakhirnya yang bercampur dengan ratapan terluka dan air mata itu… Kazuya yakin bukan itu yang ia inginkan.

"Andai keluarganya ada di sini dan tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan padanya, aku mungkin sudah mati terbunuh."

Kazuya tersenyum getir, lagi-lagi rasa bersalah menggerogoti hatinya. Sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang pembully? Sawamura hanya tinggal sendirian di Tokyo, dia baru akan menginjak dua puluh tahun, dan sedang berjuang dengan kuliahnya. Kenapa Kazuya begitu tega merundungnya terus menerus?

"_Sawamura_…" Bisik Kazuya pada akhirnya, menatap lekat ke arah pagar yang masih tertutup. "Kumohon, cepatlah keluar."

**...**

Pagar itu akhirnya terbuka pada pukul delapan lewat empat puluh menit di malam hari. Kazuya lekas membuka mata lebar-lebar, rasa lelah dan kantuknya sirna seketika dan ia mulai menyalakan mesin mobil sambil menatap lekat ke arah pintu. Tapi yang keluar dari sana bukanlah Sawamura, melainkan Chris bersama Fortunernya di balik kemudi, sementara Sawamura duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Kazuya menahan napas tanpa sadar, pengangannya pada kemudi mengerat dan ia memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai mobil Chris benar-benar melintas ke jalanan, kemudian mulai membuntuti mobil Chris dari jarak yang aman.

"Kau sudah berjanji, Sawamura." Kazuya mengumam, tersenyum masam menatap mobil Chris yang berjalan di depan mobilnya. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membiarkan Chris tahu di mana kau tinggal."

Jika Sawamura sampai melanggar janji itu dan membiarkan Chris mengantarnya pulang sehingga tahu lokasi tempat tinggalnya, maka Sawamura secara otomatis telah melanggar kesepakatan mereka. Hal itu mungkin bisa menjadi pertukaran seimbang dengan kesalahan Kazuya sebelumnya. Mereka mungkin bisa menganggapnya impas dan berbaikan tanpa harus ada yang meminta maaf. Tetapi tetap saja, Kazuya tidak mampu mengenyahkan rasa tak nyaman di dalam dadanya saat melihat Sawamura duduk di dalam mobil Chris. Kazuya tetap merasa marah karena Sawamura mengajak Chris ke rumahnya.

Namun pada kenyataannya mobil Chris tidak melaju ke tempat tinggal Sawamura, melainkan berbelok ke sebuah _mall _ besar yang begitu ramai dengan penduduk Tokyo di akhir pekan.

Kazuya menjadi bimbang, ia telah membuntuti mobil Chris sampai ke area parkir. Chris dan Sawamura barusaja turun dari mobil dan menuju ke dalam _mall _. Haruskah Kazuya tetap mengikuti mereka? Apakah permainan intel ini harus berjalan sampai sejauh itu? Pada akhirnya Kazuya membuang napas, mencabut kunci mobilnya, menyamber topi _baseball_ juga masker, lalu memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tahapan intelnya ke level-2.

Kazuya mengikuti dari jarak yang aman, merasa konyol karena ia terkesan seperti orang kurang kerjaan yang mengintai sepasang pemuda yang sedang kencan pada Sabtu malam. Tapi mungkin kata _kencan_ memang tidak sepenuhnya salah. Karena ia bisa melihat bagaimana Sawamura dan Chris tampak bersenang-senang menjelajahi _mall_ besar itu. kalaupun benar Sawamura habis menangis, Kazuya tidak lagi bisa melihat sisa-sisa kesedihan di wajahnya malam ini. Pemuda itu terlihat bersemangat, ceria, dan begitu hidup. Meski Kazuya juga tak dapat menyangkal bahwa beberapa bagian tubuh dan wajah Sawamura memang ditempeli plester luka.

Chris dan Sawamura memasuki toko buku, Kazuya masih mengikuti dan mengintai. Mereka berbelok ke blok sastra dan kemudian mulai berdiskusi tentang beberapa buku sebelum Sawamura memasukkan sebuah buku ke dalam keranjang. Selanjutnya mereka berbelok ke bagian buku biografi. Harus Kazuya akui, Chris memang memiliki potensi menjanjikan untuk membuat orang-orang terpikat padanya. Dia berdarah Jepang-Amerika, berwajah tampan, tubuh tinggi atletis, warna mata yang menarik, dan lebih dari itu semua, Chris dilimpahi dengan otak brilian di balik tempurung kepalanya. Chris praktis tidak kesulitian meladeni obrolan Sawamura tentang sastra meski itu bukan jurusan kuliahnya.

Kazuya tidak memperhatikan buku apa yang Sawamura ambil di bagian biografi, tetapi ia berhasil menjaga konsentrasinya untuk tetap mengikuti dua orang itu sampai mereka berbelok ke sektor _manga_.

_Shoujo manga_… Tentu saja, kenapa tidak? Sawamura tetaplah Sawamura. Bagaimanapun tampak bersemangat pada dua sektor kunjungan sebelumnya, ia bisa menjadi tiga kali lipat lebih bersemangat dari itu saat memasuki area komik-komik romantis. Chris sepertinya maklum, sesekali tersenyum simpul ketika Sawamura berbinar-binar antusias dan mulai menjelaskan masing-masing sinopsis dari komik yang diambilnya secara acak.

Sawamura terlihat sangat bahagia. Dan Kazuya tidak tahu bagaimana ia seharusnya menyikapi hal itu. Sawamura tampak sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Chris. Ia tersenyum nyaris sepanjang waktu, tertawa riang, berceloteh penuh semangat, dan matanya menyala-nyala dalam bentuk kegembiraan yang jujur. Sekalipun sesekali wajah Sawamura memerah, itu bukan karena kemarahan, melainkan karena tersipu malu, sedangkan Chris hanya tertawa geli dan mengacak rambutnya.

Bentuk interaksi itu… Kazuya membatin getir. Bentuk intraksi manis seperti itu tidak pernah muncul dalam sekenario antara Kazuya dan Sawamura. Saat bersamanya, Sawamura nyaris tidak pernah tersenyum selepas itu, terlihat sebahagia itu, maupun tersipu-sipu dengan cara menggemaskan seperti itu. Sawamura selalu berteriak padanya, menggertak, mendesis seperti kucing liar. Sawamura tidak pernah menatap Kazuya dengan sinar kekaguman seperti saat dia menatap Chris. Sawamura tidak pernah terlihat benar-benar bahagia saat bersama Kazuya. Fakta itu telah berhasil mengukir senyuman getir di bibir Kazuya.

Kazuya telah mengenal Sawamura selama kurang lebih tiga bulan, menciumnya lebih dari satu kali, tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama dengannya selama dua malam, dan berlibur bersamanya satu kali. Sementara Chris mengenal Sawamura selama satu tahun, tidak pernah menciumnya, gagal menjadi roommatenya, dan tak pernah berlibur dengannya. Tetapi Kazuya tetap merasa dikalahkan dengan telak karena Chris tak pernah kesulitan membuat Sawamura tertawa bahagia.

Setelah sekurang-kurangnya setengah jam menjelajahi area _manga_, akhirnya Sawamura memutuskan untuk menuju kasir dan membayar belanjaannya. Kazuya membuang napas, mungkin sebaiknya ia keluar lebih dulu dan menunggu dua orang itu selesai membayar lalu lanjut mengintai. Kazuya baru tiga langkah berbalik arah menuju pintu ketika merasakan getaran pada ponselnya. Langkahnya berhenti, ia menarik ponsel dari saku celananya dan melebarkan mata saat melihat sebuah pesan LINE masuk atas nama Takigawa Chris Yuu.

'_**Sampai kapan kau mau mengikuti kami?' **__[21.47]_

Kazuya membeku. Mamaksakan lehernya untuk menoleh ke arah Chris, tapi pemuda blasteran itu kini sedang berbicara dengan Sawamura dan tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Namun itu tetap tidak menghapuskan fakta bahwa Chris sadar Kazuya mengikuti mereka.

_Sial._

Kazuya mengantungi kembali ponselnya, menunduk, dan mengambil langkah lebar-lebar keluar dari toko buku.

**…**

Keesokan harinya, Kazuya menemui Kuramochi di _Starbucks_ pada pukul sepuluh pagi. Pemuda berambut hijau itu sudah menunggu di sana ketika Kazuya tiba, duduk di atas kursi tinggi bersama segelas besar kopi, dan asyik memainkan ponsel yang Kazuya yakini telah tersambung dangan wifi gratis _Starbucks_.

Kazuya memutuskan untuk memesan lalu berjalan ke arah Kuramochi dan langsung duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Kuramochi menoleh, wajahnya tampak segar. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi pada seorang Kuramochi Youichi di hari Minggu pagi. Tetapi mungkin suasana hati pemuda itu memag sedang bagus dan Kazuya tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Sebaliknya, dengan sedih Kazuya harus mengakui bahwa kondisinya tidak sebagus Kuramochi.

"Wow," Kata Kuramochi. "Kau kelihatan payah."

Kazuya tersenyum kecut. "Senang bertemu dengamu juga, Kuramochi."

Kuramochi mengerutkan hidungnya. "Serius, kau payah. Apa-apaan kantong matamu itu? Dan kau tadi sempoyongan?"

Kazuya membuang napas pendek. "Aku cuma sedikit kelelahan."

"Kelelahan?" Kuramochi mengulang. "Memang apa yang kau lakukan sepanjang hari kemarin? Setelah menolak ajakanku, kupikir kau hanya tidur seharian."

"Percayalah, aku bahkan tidak mau mengingatnya." Kazuya berkata, membuang napas lagi. Ia bahkan belum makan sampai sekarang, dan ia benci ketika pikirannya justru lebih berfokus pada ide-ide untuk mengajak Sawamura berbicara ketimbang menu makanan apa yang seharusnya ia santap untuk mengusir kelaparan di perutnya.

"Kau mendapat masalah?" Selidik Kuramochi, benar-benar sudah melupakan ponselnya dan lebih tertarik mencari tahu apa yang membuat Kazuya kelihatan payah.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Sawamura?"

Pundak Kazuya menjadi tegang selama sepersekian detik. Ia mencoba tampil santai, tetapi terlambat, Kuramochi sudah membaca perubahan gestur tubuh dan ekspresinya.

"Kau benar-benar kreatif untuk memulai pertengkaran dengannya, huh?"

Kazuya hanya memutar mata.

"Tapi sepertinya hanya kau yang kelihatan payah. Sawamura masih bisa bersenang-senang sepanjang hari kemarin."

"Apa?"

Bahu Kuramochi berkedik ringan. "_Well_, aku menghubungi Sawamura kemarin. Tapi dia baru membalasnya setelah pukul sepuluh malam, kami _chatting_ sebentar dan rupanya dia habis bersenang-senang dengan Chris."

"Apa lagi yang Sawamura bicarakan denganmu? Apa Chris mengantarnya pulang? Ke mana saja mereka tadi malam?"

"Whoa… sekarang kau terdengar seperti kekasih pecemburu."

"Jangan bercanda sekarang, Kuramochi. Aku benar-benar kesal karena anak itu tidak menjawab telponku sampai detik ini."

Kuramochi tergelak geli, tampak puas melihat Kazuya jengkel. "Sana ambil kopimu dulu, dan mungkin nanti aku bisa ceritakan sedikit tentang Sawamura padamu."

Entah hanya kebetulan semata atau memang Kuramochi begitu ahli memprediksi waktu, nama Kazuya dipanggil atas pesanan kopinya yang telah selesai dibuat.

Kazuya menghela napas, berjalan untuk mengambil kopinya lalu kembali duduk di sebelah Kuramochi. "Apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Kau benar-benar _out of character_, Miyuki. Kau sadar?"

"Kuramochi," Kazuya tidak berniat main-main lagi. "Aku serius."

Kuramochi mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Kami tidak bicara banyak, dia hanya bercerita bahwa dia baru kembali setelah pergi bersama Chris-senpai-yang-baik-hati."

"Dia baru kembali setelah pukul sepuluh malam?" Dengus Kazuya tajam. "Bagus sekali."

"Oh ayolah, Miyuki." Kuramochi merotasikan bola matanya jengah. "Sawamura bukan anak-anak, dan lagi pula mereka hanya pergi demi keperluan tugasnya lalu mampir ke supermarkat untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari Sawamura. Sehabis itu langsung pulang."

Kazuya tersenyum sinis. "Chris menemaninya seharian. Kemudian Chris mengantar sampai ke depan rumah, huh? Dia melanggar penjanjian denganku, dasar bocah labil."

Mata Kuramochi menyipit. "Serius, Bung. Minum saja kopimu dan mungkin kau bisa sedikit rileks."

Kazuya mendengus, tapi Kuramochi mungkin ada benarnya. Ia butuh kafein untuk membuat pikirannya tetap terkendali dan rileks. Jadi ia meraih gelas kopinya dan mulai menyesap perlahan.

"Chris hanya mengatarnya sampai halte bus di dekat Meiji. Sawamura tidak melanggar perjanjian denganmu."

Kazuya menelan kopinya, menatap Kuramochi dengan alis terangkat. Mencoba mengabaikan secuil kegembiraan tak masuk akal yang merayap di dadanya ketika mendengar penuturan pemuda itu.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan kali ini? Sawamura sama sekali tidak membahas tentangmu, dan seandainya hari ini tampangmu tidak kusut begitu aku tidak akan tahu kalian bertengkar lagi."

Kazuya menghela napas panjang, kelelahan kembali menyerang tubuhnya. "Jika aku memberitahumu, kau pasti akan menghajarku."

Sudut bibir Kuramochi berkerut tegang. "Ya sudah!" Pemuda itu mendengus sebal dan meminum kopinya dengan rakus. "Mungkin sebaiknya aku memang tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar punya firasat kali ini kau sungguh melampaui batas keberengsekkanmu."

"Aku akan mencoba minta maaf padanya besok." Kazuya memutuskan bulat-bulat. "Aku mungkin harus memberikannya hadiah juga." Ia menatap Kuramochi meminta saran. "Apa yang sebaiknya kubeli?"

"Hah? Kau pikir orang seperti Sawamura bisa kau beli dengan hadiah atau uangmu?"

Kazuya meringis. Sawamura jelas-jelas memakinya setiap kali Kazuya mencoba menyelesaikan masalah dengan uang. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Pikirkan sendiri."

"Hey, kau temanku."

"Terkadang, menjadi teman yang baik berarti tidak perlu membantu."

"Kau mulai terdengar seperti Chris."

"Oh, terima kasih." Kuramochi menampilkan cengiran kemanangan. "Lagi pula Chris pintar dan lebih _disukai_ oleh Sawamura."

**...**

"Demi Tuhan, Sawamura. Sampai kapan kau mau main kucing-kucingan begini?"

Eijun mencebik pada Shinji dan tetap berjalan menaiki tangga darurat yang sepi. "Aku tidak memintamu ikut denganku." Sahut Eijun, berhenti saat menginjak lantai enam dan mengamati deretan ruang kelas sejenak lalu berpaling pada Shinji yang terlihat mulai kehabisan napas. "Kau bisa pergi ke manapun yang kau mau."

Shinji kelihatan sedang berusaha untuk tidak mencekiknya. "Dan membiarkan pundi-pundi dosaku bertambah karena terus membohongi Miyuki-senpai? Tidak, terima kasih."

Eijun angkat bahu, mulai berjalan sambil melongok ke dalam deretan kelas yang berjejer, mencari kelas yang kosong untuk tempat persembunyian sampai satu jam ke depan. "Kau bisa mengabaikannya. Pura-pura saja tidak dengar saat iblis itu bicara padamu."

"Pertama-tama dia bukan iblis. Kedua, aku masih punya sopan santun pada senior. Ketiga, orang itu lama-lama sama keras kepalanya sepertimu. Astaga, aku mulai lelah dengan drama ini!"

Eijun masuk ke dalam ruang 612 diikuti Shinji di sebelahnya. Akhirnya bisa menemukan kelas kosong, duduk bersandar dan membuang napas panjang.

"Serius, sebenarnya apa lagi masalah kalian kali ini?"

Lidah Eijun bedecak, alih-alih menjawab Shinji, ia justru melipat tangannya di atas meja dan mengubur wajahnya di sana. "Aku ngantuk, bangunkan aku satu jam lagi."

Jitakan keras tepat di ubun-ubunnya. "SAKIT!" Eijun menjerit. "Kenapa kau suka sekali menganiayaku!? Aku bisa meleporkanmu atas tuduhan kekerasan!"

Shinji mengepalkan tinju dan memasang wajah seakan ia siap melayangkan selanjutnya. Matanya menatap sangat galak pada Eijun dan bibirnya membentuk garis kesal mutlak. "Masih berani kau bilang begitu setelah merusak ketentraman hidupku selama tiga hari berturut-turut?"

Eijun menelan ludah. "Ampun, Kanemaru-sama!"

Shinji berdecak, kepalan tinjunya menghilang kemudian pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. "Kau harus bicara padanya, Sawamura. Ini sudah tiga hari semenjak Miyuki-senpai mulai berusaha bicara padamu. Kau bahkan tidak tidur di tempatmu sendiri sejak kemarin malam. Kau tidak bisa menghindar terus."

Eijun menunduk lesu, Shinji memang benar, ia tidak mungkin lari selamanya dari Miyuki Kazuya. Jika dihitung sejak Sabtu, maka ini sudah hari kelima sejak Eijun mengabaikan Miyuki secara besar-besaran. Menolak semua teleponnya, tidak membaca pesan atau _chat_ yang dikirimkannya, bahkan menolak untuk bicara dengannya di kampus dan sengaja menghindar sejauh mungkin. Eijun bahkan tidak pulang karena berasumsi Miyuki bisa saja sudah berada di dalam rumah dan menjebaknya, mengingat pemuda itu masih memiliki kunci cadangan.

"Sawamura?"

Eijun menjilat bibir bawahnya, menatap Shinji memelas. "Aku hanya belum mau bicara dengannya. Aku masih kesal."

"Setidaknya beri dia kesempatan, dia ingin bicara denganmu. Kelihatannya dia juga benar-benar ingin minta maaf."

Eijun tidak bisa membantah, ia tahu cepat atau lambat ia perlu bicara dengan Miyuki. Cepat atau lambat mereka berdua harus memperbaiki kekacauan ini dan berhenti merepotkan orang sekitar. Eijun tidak mungkin terus hidup nomaden hanya demi menghindari Miyuki.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau khawatirkan?" Tanya Shinji lagi. "Kenapa semakin lama kau terkesan semakin defensif pada Miyuki-senpai?"

Eijun kembali lesu, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai ke meja dan menghela napas berat. "Susah dijelaskan." Rengeknya, kembali memelas pada Shinji. "Instingku bilang aku harus menghindarinya."

"Tidak masuk akal." Tukas Shinji lugas, tangannya bersilang telak di depan dada. "Katakan saja alasanmu. Seaneh apapun itu, aku akan mencoba mempertimbangkannya."

Eijun cemberut. "Kenapa kau selalu menganggap pemikiranku aneh, sih?"

"Cepat jelaskan saja, Sawamura. Jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

"Galak." Cibir Eijun, tetapi kemudian ia mulai berpikir atau lebih tepatnya mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat soal sikap defensifnya pada Miyuki. "Kau ingat aku pernah bilang bahwa aku bisa merasakan otak manipulatif maupun misi khusus dalam kata-kata Miyuki Kazuya?"

Shinji mengerutkan alis dan menyipitkan mata. "Kau serius soal itu? Aku kira itu hanya bualanmu."

"Aku serius." Tegas Eijun. "Seolah-olah aku bisa melihat _warna_ suaranya."

Alis Shinji semakin berkerut. "Sawamura, aku tahu kau anak sastra, tapi jangan pakai sinestesia sekarang."

"Ini bukan sinestesia!" Sahut Eijun tak sabar, mengangkat kembali kepalanya dari meja dan menatap Shinji dengan keras. "Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan ia punya motif khusus, dia merencanakan sesuatu, dan itu semua demi kesenangan pribadinya. Dia seperti… mencoba memancingku ke arah yang dia mau—ke dalam jebakan yang sudah dia persiapkan."

Shinji hanya diam, mungkin berusaha mengukur seberapa masuk akal kata-kata Eijun sebelumnya. Atau mungkin juga sedang mempertimbangkan apa ia perlu membawa Eijun ke rumah sakit jiwa.

"Kalau memang benar begitu," Shinji akhirnya merespon, suaranya tenang. "Bukankah kau hanya perlu menyeleksi ucapannya saja? Kau bisa merasakan mana ucapannya yang sungguh-sungguh dan mana yang hanya berusaha memanipulasimu, kan? Kalau begitu kau hanya perlu bertahan dan tidak terseret oleh ucapan manipulatifnya. Ambil yang baik, buang yang buruk. Sederhana, kan?"

"Andai bisa semudah itu."

"Maksudmu?"

Eijun mengigit bagian dalam pipinya dan memejamkan mata sambil mengumpulkan ketidaknyamanan asing di dadanya. Ia perlu melisankan kegelisahan ini sebelum menelannya hidup-hidup. "Aku tahu kedengarannya konyol. Tapi meski aku tahu dia hanya sedang memanipulasiku, meski aku tahu dia hanya memanfaatkanku, berbohong padaku, memancingku, atau menjebakku… aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Aku tetap mengikutinya. Aku masih ingin percaya padanya."

Shinji berkedip, kemudian tertegun.

"Karena itulah aku ingin menghindarinya. Karena itulah aku tidak mau bertemu atau bicara padanya. Karena aku tahu pasti, saat aku mulai menatap dan bicara padanya, aku pasti akan langsung memaafkannya meski aku tidak mau mengakui hal itu. Jika aku terus seperti ini… aku akan benar-benar terseret olehnya."

Shinji tak berkata apa-apa, tapi Eijun bisa menebak Shinji mungkin sudah benar-benar menganggapnya tidak waras sekarang.

"Ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal dan terdengar bodoh." Eijun berkata lagi. "Tapi jauh di dalam hatiku, aku ingin percaya pada Miyuki Kazuya. Dan itu benar-benar menyebalkan."

**...**

"Kau mungkin harus menemuinya."

_Oh tidak_, keluh Eijun dalam hati. _Jangan Chris juga_.

"Dia sudah berdiri di sana sejak kita mulai latihan, Sawamura."

Eijun menatap mata amber Chris dan nyaris menangis. "Maaf… aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu latihan semua orang di sini."

"Bukan itu masalahnya." Chris menghela napas kecil, melirik sekilas ke depan ruang dojo, kemudian kembali bersitatap dengan Eijun. "Lagipula latihan kita juga hampir berakhir, yang lebih kuresahkan justru Miyuki sendiri. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu mau berapa lama dia menunggumu di sana."

"Senpai bisa mengusirnya. Chris-senpai ketua klub, jadi bilang saja kalau dia mengganggu. Usir dia. Tendang saja pantatnya, atau kirim beberapa angota klub untuk menyerbu dan menyeretnya pergi."

Chris mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Kau kejam juga."

"Masih belum seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan iblis itu sendiri. Dia mungkin reinkarnasi Hitler, atau lebih parahnya lagi titisan Loki. Si Licik dengan mulut bangsatnya."

Sudut bibir Chris berkedut geli, tapi berhasil menahan untuk tidak tertawa. "Kau benar-benar dendam, ya?"

Eijun menggeleng dengan lesu dan mendadak begitu berminat menatap jempol kakinya.

"Sawamura," suara Chris hangat, datang bersama sentuhan familiar di bahunya. Tiap kali Chris menyentuhnya seperti ini, tubuh Eijun akan otomatis mendongak untuk menemui mata Chris. Chris tersenyum, cukup tipis tapi nyata adanya. "Tidak baik bermusuhan terlalu lama. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Senpai…" Eijun sebal bagaimana suaranya terdengar merajuk. "Kenapa Chirs-senpai membelanya, sih? Orang seperti itu tidak pantas dibela, tahu!"

"Aku tidak membela Miyuki." kata Chris dengan sabar. "Aku hanya berpikir kau bisa lebih baik dari ini, hm?"

Eijun menunduk lagi, memainkan bibir bawahnya dengan sebal. "Aku belum ingin bicara dengannya."

"Dengar, kau temui saja Miyuki sekarang, oke? Kalau memang kau belum ingin bicara padanya sekarang, kau cukup katakan seperti itu. Bilang padanya kau butuh waktu, setidaknya biarkan mengerti apa maumu."

"Tapi…"

Tangan Chris melayang ke rambutnya, mengacaknya ringan diiringi senyum yang hangat. "Kalau memang dia macam-macam, aku tidak akan melarangmu menggunakan beberapa jurus taewondo untuk melawannya. Sana."

Eijun ingin membantah, tapi ia tahu itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Chris benar, dan Chris telah memberinya solusi paling masuk akal demi kenyamanan bersama. "Baiklah, aku akan bicara padanya."

Chris tersenyum puas, menepuk bahunya dua kali lalu megangkat dagunya ke arah pintu sebagai isyarat, _cepat lakukan sekarang_. Eijun pun menurut. Berjalan ke pintu _dojo_ lalu menemukan Miyuki Kazuya masih berdiri di sana. Bersandar pada koridor, menunduk menatap sepatunya seperti anak hilang.

Eijun berhedam kecil.

"Sawamura!" Miyuki tersentak dan menyebutkan namanya seakan-akan baru memang undian. Matanya melebar dalam balutan rasa kaget, antusias, dan juga linglung. Eijun belum pernah melihat Miyuki seterbuka ini. Biasanya pemuda itu terlalu licin dan menyembunyikan semua emosinya dengan cengengesan atau tawa menjengkelkan.

"Apa maumu?" _Wow!_ Eijun sendiri bahkan tidak tahu suaranya bisa terdengar sedingin ini.

Miyuki mengatupkan rahangnya, menelan ludah lalu membuang napas perlahan. Ekspresinya kembali tenang. "Bisa kita bicara?"

_Aku tidak mau bicara denganmu,_ Eijun ingin menjawab demikian. Tetapi ia tahu sudah saatnya berhenti menghindar. "Aku masih latihan."

"Aku bisa menunggu."

"Aku masih mau latihan tambahan setelah ini."

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Bisa sampai malam."

"Bukan masalah."

Eijun mati gaya. Sejak kapan Miyuki jadi segigih ini, sih?

"Aku akan menunggu sampai kau selesai." Miyuki berkata lagi, memaksakan senyum yang tampak aneh di wajahnya. "Setelah itu kita bicara dan aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

_Egois. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan. Menyebalkan._ Eijun begitu ingin berteriak dan mendebatnya, tapi ia mungkin akan diusir karena telah membuat keributan. Jadi hal maksimal yang bisa Eijun lakukan hanya mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat dan mendegus kasar. "Terserah." Kemudian berbalik masuk ke dalam dojo dan meninggalkan Miyuki yang barangkali lagi-lagi merasa sudah memenangkan pertandingan.

**…**

Hampir pukul sembilan malam saat Chris akhirnya memutuskan dengan tegas bahwa Eijun harus berhenti. Pemuda blasteran itu sepertinya tahu bahwa Eijun hanya mengulur-ulur waktu selama mungkin pada sesi latihan tambahannya untuk membuat Miyuki bosan dan akhirnya memilih pergi.

"Ini sudah larut malam, Sawamura."

Eijun mengusap keringat di dahinya. "Tolong lima belas menit lagi."

"Kau mengatakan itu lima belas menit yang lalu. Kau juga mengatakannya setengah jam yang lalu. Aku punya firasat kau akan mengatakanya lagi lima belas menit kemudian jika aku menuruti kemaumanmu sekarang."

Eijun mengigiti bibir bawahnya. "Aku tidak ada kelas besok, jadi aku ingin lebih banyak latihan malam ini."

Chris tersenyum tipis. "Kau benar-benar gigih ya." Eijun sempat percaya pada senyum itu. percaya bahwa Chris akan memenuhi keinginannya lagi, membantunya berlama-lama menghindari Miyuki. Tetapi sejurus kemudian Chris justru menggelengkan kepala, dan berkata dengan begitu bijaknya. "Ganti bajumu sekarang, tidak baik membuat orang menunggu selama berjam-jam."

Eijun cemberut. "Aku lebih suka kalau dia habis kesabaran dan pulang dari tadi."

Tentu saja Miyuki _belum_ pulang.

Begitu Eijun dan Chris selesai berganti baju dan melangah bersama keluar dojo, Miyuki masih berda di tempat yang sama seperti beberapa jam yang lalu. Bedanya kali ini Miyuki tidak berdiri sambil menatap sepatunya seperti anak hilang. Melainkan duduk pada bangku besi panjang dengan airpods di kedua telinganya.

Miyuki mendongak ke arah mereka. Eijun nyaris bisa merasakan betapa pemuda itu sedang mencoba menahan kesal karena dibuat menunggu begitu lama. Garis di seputar bibirnya berkerut, menahan umpatan atau sindiran berbau sarkasme. Tetapi Miyuki berhasil melengkungkan senyuman maha tipis, melepaskan airpods dan lekas berdiri. "Sudah selesai?"

Eijun tidak menjawab, ia justru berpaling pada Chris dan membungkuk kecil. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Chris-senpai."

Chris balas tersenyum. "Jangan lupa mandi." Ia mengingatkan lalu melirik jam tangannya lalu berpaling pada Miyuki dan memberi anggukan kecil.

Miyuki membalas sapaan itu dengan anggukan keki. Eijun menyadari sesuatu dalam mata Chris membuat Miyuki tapak sedikit segan untuk balas menatap Chris. _Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi di antara mereka sebelumnya?_ Lamunan Eijun buyar ketika merasakan tepukan lugas di bahunya.

"Aku pulang duluan, hati-hati di jalan."

Keadaan menjadi begitu canggung ketika Eijun hanya berdua saja dengan Miyuki di dalam mobil. Miyuki mendadak terlalu asing untuk melempar lelucon jahat atau cibiran sarkastik padanya. Sementara Eijun menolak untuk berpikir obrolan apa yang sebaiknya ia mulai untuk memcah gelembung kecanggungan ini.

Akhirnya Miyuki menyalakan mesin mobil, membuang napas panjang kemudian meliriknya. "Kau ingin ke suatu tempat?"

"Kenapa malah bertanya padaku? Bukannya kau yang ingin bicara?"

"Aku tidak mau terkesan membombardirmu. Kupikir kau mungkin lebih nyaman jika kita bicara di tempat tertentu sesuai keinginanmu."

Kata-kata itu nyaris membuat Eijun luluh. _Tidak!_ Eijun memarahi dirinya. _Ayo bangun dindingmu lebih kuat! _Kemudian ia mulai berpikir bahwa bicara di tempat umum seperti café atau sejenisnya mungkin lebih baik karena ia bisa menghindari situasi di mana hanya berdua dengan Miyuki. Tetapi Eijun sendiri sadar bagaimana kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Setelah latihan berjam-jam, tubuhnya praktis lengket dan bau keringat. Jika pergi ke café, dia pasti akan membuat pengunjung lain kabur.

"Aku mau pulang saja." Jawab Eijun pada akhirnya. Miyuki hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan samar lantas mulai memacu mobilnya.

Mereka tidak bicara sepanjang perjalanan, untungnya jarak yang ditempuh dekat sehingga Eijun tidak perlu resah berlama-lama di dalam mobil. Begitu Miyuki memarkir mobil di depan rumah, perut Eijun tersentak oleh ingatan pertemuan terakhir mereka di tempat ini. Mengingatnya membuat Eijun menjadi mual dan tergoda meninju tulang hidung Miyuki.

Eijun memutuskan untuk segera turun dari mobil sebelum otaknya mulai menyusun seribu satu tindakan kriminal untuk Miyuki Kazuya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan mulai merogoh ke dalam saku untuk menemukan kuncinya. Miyuki turun tak lama kemudian, berjalan ke arahnya dan ikut masuk saat pintu berhasil terbuka.

Eijun menyalakan lampu tengah dan teras lalu melempar backpacknya ke sofa. Ia bahkan sudah tidak pulang selama dua hari terakhir. Bungkusan ramen sisa sarapannya pada Senin pagi masih tergeletak di meja dengan aroma yang menyedihkan. Miyuki melirik pada sampah-sampah itu dan mengernyit.

"Kalau kau mulai berkomentar pedas lagi," Kata Eijun sebelum Miyuki sempat bicara. "Aku tidak akan mau bicara padamu."

Miyuki menatapnya lalu angkat bahu. "Aku hanya berpikir mungkin sebaiknya kau buang sampah-sampah itu."

Eijun mendengus, tapi tetap mengumpulkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan di atas meja lalu membuangnya ke bak sampah. Kemudian ia menoleh lagi pada Miyuki yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. "Duduk." Nada suaranya lebih mirip memerintah daripada mempersilakan. "Mau minum apa?"

"Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Mau minum apa?"

"Oke, air."

Eijun menatap tajam sekali lagi pada Miyuki dan berjalan ke dapur untuk memgambil air juga beberapa camilan yang dibelinya di supermarket beberapa malam yang lalu. Saat ia kembali ke ruang tengah, Miyuki masih berada pada posisi yang sama. Eijun tidak bermaksud memperhatikan, tapi Miyuki kelihatannya cukup lelah dan sedang berusaha tidak mengantuk. Tanpa seringai, senyum pongah, maupun tawa mengingikiknya, Miyuki kelihatan seperti cowok kuliahan pada umumnya, kecuali fakta bahwa wajahnya memang lebih tampan dari kebanyakan orang. Eijun lekas menggeleng, mengembalikan fokusnya dan meletakkan dua gelas air juga camilan di atas meja, kemudian duduk tak jauh dari Miyuki.

Miyuki berdeham, pundaknya sedikit menengang begitu Eijun duduk. Eijun bisa melihat pemuda berkacamata itu menjilat bibir bawahnya singkat, lalu memutuskan untuk meraih gelas di atas meja dan meneguk setengah isinya sebelum akhirnya menatap Eijun. "Kau mungkin benar-benar muak melihatku."

Eijun tergoda untuk berseru, _Ya! Aku sangat muak! Seratus poin untukmu! Jadi pulang sana!_ Tetapi ia masih menangingat ajaran sopan santun dari ibunya.

"Sawamura," Miyuki membuang napas pendek, memperkuat tatapannya hingga mata mereka kini bertemu dalam benang-benang udara. "Aku minta maaf."

Eijun gatal ingin memaki-makinya seperti ibu tiri yang galak, tetapi ia berhasil tetap menggulung lidahnya ke dalam dan tidak bicara.

"Aku tahu kau hanya menganggap aku membual. Berkali-kali meminta maaf padamu tapi aku terus membuatmu marah. Aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu jika kali ini pun kau hanya menilaiku main-main."

Miyuki membuang napas lagi, kesepuluh jemari tangannya saling bertautan di atas pangkuan. Siapapun dengan gestur, ekspresi, serta suara seperti itu seharusnya terlihat lemah, tak berdaya, dan ketakutan. Tetapi Miyuki entah bagaimana tetap mampu terlihat maskulin, keren, dan memikat seperti halnya bintang aktor ternama. Benar-benar tidak adil.

"Sawamura, katakan sesuatu, _please_?"

Eijun mengigit bibir bawahnya singkat, lalu menatap balik Miyuki dengan sorot tak mau kalah. "Kau minta maaf untuk apa persisnya?"

"Segalanya. Apapun. Semua hal yang kulakukan dan sudah membuatmu kesal, marah, atau juga tersinggung dan sakit hati. Aku minta maaf atas itu semua. Aku menyesal, Sawamura."

Miyuki terdengar jujur dan tulus. Namun Eijun sudah belajar untuk tidak memberi pemuda itu terlalu banyak kelonggaran. "Kau minta maaf karena disuruh Kuramochi-senpai lagi, ya?"

Miyuki mengernyit tajam. "_Apa?_ Darimana kau berasumsi seperti itu? Tidak ada yang menyuruhku sama sekali, aku melakukan ini atas kemauanku sendiri!"

Hampir-hampir terdengar bahwa Miyuki merasa sangat tersinggung atas pertanyaan Eijun sebelumnya. "Kenapa kau ngotot? Aku hanya bertanya!"

Miyuki mengatupkan rahangnya dengan keras, kelihatan berusaha untuk tidak mengumpat. Eijun menemukan bahwa pemandangan ini nyatanya cukup menyenangkan. Inikah alasan mengapa Miyuki begitu senang memancing orang lain?

"Tapi benar-benar tidak ada yang menyuruhku melakukan ini, Sawamura. Tidak Kuramochi, tidak juga orang lain. Aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf padamu, aku bahkan ingin minta maaf sejak hari Sabtu tapi kau terus mengabaikanku."

"Oh, jadi semuanya salahku?"

Napas Miyuki bergetar, mulutnya terkatup kaku lalu ia menggeleng. "Tidak, kau tidak salah. Kau berhak marah. Aku memang sudah keterlaluan. Wajar saja kau tidak ingin bicara denganku."

"Kalau sudah tahu begitu, kenapa kau tetap bersikeras mengajakku bicara?"

"Karena aku merasa sebelum kau memaafkanku, aku tidak akan bisa tenang."

"Jadi pada akhirnya semua ini kau lakukan hanya demi ketenangan pribadimu?"

Tangan Miyuki saling meremas kuat-kuat hingga urat-urat kehijauan muncul di bawah kulitnya. Oh, Eijun suka sekali ini. Miyuki selalu berhasil memancingnya, tapi sekarang Eijun jauh lebih unggul dan bisa berpuas diri menyaksikan segala macam emosi yang berusaha Miyuki redam di wajahnya.

"Sawamura, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Miyuki nyaris terdengar memohon padanya, Eijun mau tak mau meruntuhkan sedikit tembok arogansinya. Kesenangan karena berhasil menekan Miyuki perlahan sirna, dan ia mulai menanggapi permintaan maaf pemuda itu lebih serius.

"Kau boleh meneriakiku kalau itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih lega. Kau juga boleh memukulku jika itu membuatmu lebih baik. Aku sadar apa yang kulakukan Sabtu lalu sudah keterlaluan."

Eijun menarik dan menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Bagian mana yang menurutmu keterlaluan?"

Miyuki menjilat bibir bawahnya, sedikit mencondongkan tubuh dan menatap lekat-lekat ke mata Eijun. "Aku menyepelekanmu. Aku menghinamu dengan ejekan yang sama sekali tidak lucu. Kau sudah bekerja keras demi tugas itu tapi aku seperti menginjak-injaknya begitu saja. Ucapanku keterlaluan."

"Aku mungkin tidak sepintar kau atau juga mahasiswa lain. Tapi aku masih punya hati, kau tahu?"

Miyuki mengangguk. "Itulah kenapa aku minta maaf. Aku hanya bermaksud bercanda, tapi aku kelewatan. Aku minta maaf atas semua perkataanku hari itu. Maaf karena membuat bukumu sobek. Maaf karena tidak membantu tetapi malah berusaha menyogokmu dengan buku baru. Maaf karena membuatmu jatuh dan terluka."

Mendengarnya membuat Eijun secara otomatis meraba kedua lututnya yang kini tertutup celana jins. Lukanya tidak seberapa, bahkan ia hanya memakai plester di hari itu karena Chris yang memakaikan untuknya. Sikunya terluka, tepalak tangannya terluka, tulang pipi kiri dan dagunya kini hanya menyisakan garis putih melintang yang mulai memudar. Sama sekali bukan luka yang serius. Sama sekali tidak terasa sakit jika dibandingkan dengan ucapan tajam Miyuki hari itu.

"Sawamura," Panggilan Miyuki membuat Eijun kembali menatap pemuda itu, Miyuki kini bergerak-gerak gelisah di sofa. "Kau ingin aku membungkuk?"

Eijun melotot lebar. _Apa ini benar-benar terjadi?_ Seorang Miyuki Kazuya menawarkan diri untuk membungkuk padanya? Ketegangan di antara mereka menyusut. Sudut mulut Eijun mulai berkedut-kedut karena menahan geli. Miyuki sepertinya sudah kehabisan akal untuk meluluhkannya kali ini. "Sekalian saja kau berlutut sambil membawa seratus tangkai mawar padaku."

Miyuki mengernyit tipis. "Kupikir kau tidak akan suka diberi hadiah. Kau akan mengangapku berusaha menyogokmu lagi."

"Benar juga… Lagipula seratus tangkai mawar terasa terlalu dramatis."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Apanya yang bagaimana?"

"Apa aku dimaafkan?"

Eijun menatap Miyuki dan berpikir. Miyuki tidak terdengar bercanda atau mencoba memanipulasinya kali ini. Tetapi Eijun tetap tidak ingin memaafkannya begitu saja. "Kalau begitu… ganti seratus tangkai mawarnya dengan seratus lemparan. Kau harus menangkap seratus lemparanku dari berbagai macam variasi."

Miyuki sempat terdiam seakan berusaha memahami kata-katanya. Kemudian pemuda itu berbinar, wajahnya kembali berwarna. "Tentu saja." Ia menyahut penuh percaya diri. "Kau boleh melempar sebanyak apapun yang kau inginkan. Kapanpun yang kau mau, bahkan sekarang."

Eijun tergelak kecil. "Tidak sekarang. Aku kelelahan dan butuh mandi."

"Ah, begitu." Miyuki mengusap tengkuknya. "Tapi aku dimaafkan?"

"Setelah aku benar-benar melempar padamu, mungkin." Sebelum Miyuki bicara lagi, Eijun bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengulet kecil sambil melirik jam sekilas. "Aku mau mandi." Ia mengumumkan. "Lima menit lagi akan ada penayangan ulang pertandingan antara Hanshin Tigers dan Yomiuri Giants, bisa tolong nyalakan tv-nya selagi aku mandi? Setelah itu terserah kau mau apa, kau bisa pulang."

Lagi-lagi sebelum Miyuki menjawab, Eijun sudah berjalan pergi menuju kamar mandi dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Menikmati mandi menyegarkan setelah hari yang sangat melelahkan.

Setelah selesai mandi dan kembali ke ruang tengah, Eijun mendapati dirinya tertegun.

Televisi menyala pada chanel yang menampilkan rekaman pertandingan Hanshin Tigers dan Yomiuri Giants. Komentator sedang berbicara soal _pitcher_ Tigers yang baru saja mencetak _strike out_ pada pemukul Giants. Tetapi bukan itu yang membuat Eijun tertegun, melainkan Miyuki Kazuya yang saat ini berbaring di atas sofa, remote televisi berada di genggaman tangannya, sementara matanya terpejam, tertidur.

Eijun melirik ke arah jam dinding, ia menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi kurang dari lima belas menit. Hanya kurang dari lima belas menit. Mengapa Miyuki bisa tertidur dalam waktu sesingkat itu? Handuk masih tersampir pada sebelah bahunya dan rambutnya masih basah sisa keramas, mungkin akan lebih meyenangkan jika handuk itu ia pakai untuk mengageti Miyuki alih-alih mengeringkan rambut.

Namun saat sudah berdiri tepat di dekat Miyuki, yang terjadi justru semua tekad jahatnya menguap begitu saja. Ia hanya berdiri di sana, memandangi kedua mata Miyuki yang terpejam, deru napasnya yang teratur, juga jejak-jejak kelelahan yang tersisa di wajahnya.

"Kalau begini aku juga tidak tega mengerjainya." Eijun menggerutu, cemberut ke arah Miyuki yang masih terlelap. _Ya, oke, karena aku anak yang baik, aku akan membangunkan dengan sopan alih-alih menyabetmu dengan handuk atau menendangmu dari sofa._ Eijun tersenyum kecut lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Miyuki?" Panggil Eijun, membungkuk dan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Miyuki. "Hei, kau bisa mendengarku?"

Miyuki tidak menyahut.

"Miyuki-senpai, bangunlah. Kau tidak bisa tidur di sini."

Dahi Miyuki berkerut, tetapi dia tetap tidak membuka kedua matanya.

"Miyuki Kazuya, bangun… kau harus pulang."

Miyuki masih bergeming. Eijun mengerucutkan bibir dan mulai berjongkok di dekat Miyuki, menopang dagu dengan satu tangannya sementara tangan yang lain mengetuk-ngetuk bahu Miyuki dengan satu jari. "Hei, bangunlah. Aku hitung sampai lima kalau kau tidak bangun juga aku akan berteriak di telingamu. Satu… dua… tiga… empat… lima."

Miyuki tetap tidak bangun.

Eijun menyerah, tidak tega untuk meneriakinya. "Kenapa kau malah ketiduran di sini, sih?" Eijun menyadari suaranya telah memelan dalam satu tingkat di atas bisikan. "Aku belum pernah melihatmu selengah ini. Kalau kau tidak banyak mengejek, cengengesan, dan berkomentar jahat, kau kelihatan normal-normal saja."

Eijun menemukan dirinya terus bicara sambil mengamati wajah Miyuki dengan lebih seksama hanya untuk mendapati fakta bahwa pemuda itu tetap rupawan dalam tidurnya. Kacamata Miyuki sedikit berembun, bibirnya sedikit terbuka, dan jika Eijun mengendus lebih dekat, ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang pudar, keringat, dan juga kopi.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau terus mengangguku? Apa melihatku marah begitu meyenangkan buatmu, hm? Padahal aku suka saat kau menangkap lemparanku, kau tahu? Tapi kalau mengingat kata-katamu yang tajam itu, satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan hanya melempar _fastball _tepat ke wajahmu."

Eijun mendengus, tersenyum geli lalu menarik menghembuskan napas panjang. Miyuki bergerak sedikit hingga wajahnya serong ke arah Eijun dan membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Eijun melepaskan kacamata Miyuki dengan hati-hati lalu memandangi wajah itu lagi.

"Wah, bulu matamu panjang juga. Tulang hidungmu juga tinggi. Aku iri dengan bentuk tulang pipi dan rahangmu itu. Bahkan bibirmu yang berbisa itu…" Eijun menelan ludah. Ada sentakan asing di perutnya ketika mengamati bentuk bibir Miyuki. Ingatannya mengacu pada memori ketika Miyuki menciumnya dengan bibir itu. Ciuman-ciuman yang egois, tetapi sekaligus juga pengalaman ciuman paling hebat yang pernah Eijun alami sampai saat ini. Eijun menggeleng cepat-cepat, berdiri tegak dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal-hal bodoh.

Eijun meletakkan kacamata Miyuki di atas meja, mengambil _backpack_ miliknya dari sofa di dekat kaki Miyuki dan menyimpannya di bawah meja. Kemudian Eijun masuk ke kamar dan kembali sambil membawa sebuah bantal dan selimut. Ia meletakkan bantal di bawah kepala Miyuki dengan hati-hati, mengabaikan sensasi listrik menggelitik saat jari-jari tangannya bersentuhan dengan helaian rambut Miyuki. Eijun juga mengambil remote dari tangan Miyuki dan mematikan televisi, selanjutnya baru menyelimuti pemuda itu sampai ke lehernya.

Terakhir, Eijun memandang wajah pemuda itu sekali lagi dan menghela napas. "Selamat malam, Miyuki Kazuya." Kemudian mengunci pintu dan mematikan lampu, lalu masuk ke kamarnya.

Sesaat sebelum benar-benar tidur, Eijun membuka ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada Kuramochi. Memberitahu bahwa Miyuki menginap di tempatnya sebagai antisipasi kalau-kalau keluarga Miyuki menanyakan keberadaanya pada Kuramochi.

**…**

Kazuya membuka mata dan memandang langit-langit, kemudian duduk tegak dalam satu kali sentakan begitu tersadar ia tidak tidur di kamarnya.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" Kazuya menoleh cepat, matanya bertemu dengan sosok Sawamura Eijun yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Sawamura menguap lebar, rambut berantakan, pakaiannya kusut dan sebelah tangan menggaruk pipinya.

Kazuya mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Apa ia berhalusinasi? Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia terbangun dan Sawamura ada di dekatnya? _Tunggu_. Kazuya membaca keadaan, ia duduk di atas sofa dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya. Ia tidur di sofa sepanjang malam?

"Kacamatamu ada di atas meja." Ujar Sawamura lagi. "Kau kelihatan linglung tanpa kacamata." Ia mengernyit memandang Kazuya lalu mengulet seperti bayi kemudian menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum cerah. "_Ohayou, _Miyuki-senpai!"

Kazuya meraih kacamata dan buru-buru memasangnya. Figur Saawamura semakin jelas, tetapi ingatannya masih kabur. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Sawamura mengernyit menatapnya seakan itu pertanyaan bodoh. "Kau tidak ingat?"

"Bukankah kau sedang marah padaku? Kau menghindariku habis-habisan dan… _Oh_. Semalam kita berbaikan, ya?"

Sawamura mendengus kasar, cemberut. "Kalau kau amnesia dadakan begini, ulangi semua permohonan maafmu semalam!"

Kazuya meringis, tapi setidaknya ia tahu Sawamura sudah mulai meneriakinya lagi. Itu sesuatu yang lebih baik daripada aksi menghindar habis-habisan. "Maaf, maaf." Kazuya berkata akhirnya, mencoba tersenyum. "Aku ingat semuanya sekarang. Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Sawamura menyipitkan mata memandanginya lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Kau tidak bisa dibangunkan, dan kelihatannya kau capek sekali."

Kazuya mendesah kecil, merasakan lehernya sedikit kaku, tapi selain itu ia merasa baik-baik saja sekarang. Sejujurnya ia memang harus mengakui bahwa tubuhnya kelelahan beberapa hari ini. Meluluhkan hati Sawamura ternyata membutuhkan lebih banyak beban tenaga dan pikiran dari yang ia duga.

"Aku sudah mengabari Kuramochi-senpai." Kata Sawamura lagi, masih berdiri di sana sambil menatapnya. "Aku meminta tolong padanya untuk mengabari keluargamu agar tidak khawatir."

Otak bangun tidur Kazuya butuh lima detik untuk mencerna informasi itu sebelum kemudian ia menghela napas berat. "Terima kasih, aku hargai inisiatifmu. Tapi sekarang Kuramochi pasti tidak akan berhenti mengejekku."

Tepat setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ponsel Kazuya berdering tanda pesan masuk. Ia tersenyum kecut, menunjukkan layar pada Sawamura. "_See?_ Kuramochi benar-benar cepat kalau soal mengejekku."

Sawamura berjalan mendekat, melongok ke layar ponsel Kazuya dengan penasaran. "Memangnya Kuramochi-senpai bilang apa?"

Kazuya buru-buru mematikan layar. "Percayalah kau tidak akan suka." Ia berkata, membayangkan bahwa Kuramochi pasti akan melebih-lebihkan kata 'menginap' mengubahkanya dengan konotasi negatif dan berbau hal dewasa.

"Pelit!" Sawamura mencebik dan kembali berdiri tegak. "Aku mau cuci muka dan gosok gigi. Kau rapikan selimut dan bantalnya lalu bawa ke kamar."

Kazuya tersenyum masam. "_Hai, hai_."

"KAU TIDAK IKHLAS!?"

Kazuya megangkat tangan. "Ikhlas kok, ikhlas. _Sumpah_. Jadi silakan, Sawamura-kun, kamar mandinya di sebelah sana."

Sawamura merengut sekali lagi lalu berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar menuju kamar mandi. Sementara Kazuya masih duduk di atas sofa dan memilih untuk mengecek chat masuk dari Kuramochi sebelumnya.

_**'Bajingan!' **__[06.20]__**  
'Sehabis berbaikan langsung tidur ditempatnya!' **__[06.20]_

Kazuya memilih untuk tidak menjawabnya dan menutup ruang _chat_ dengan Kuramochi. Ia baru berniat mengantungi kembali ponselnya ketika menyadari sesuatu pada _wallpaper_. Di bawah petunjuk waktu, serangkaian angka dan kata berbaris membentuk petunjuk tanggal.

_15 Mei_.

Beberapa menit kemudian Sawamura keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah segar berseri-seri. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau cuci muka juga." Ia mengumumkan, lalu bersenandung riang sambil membuka kulkas.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mandi."

"Ah, iya juga, kau tidak sempat mandi semalam."

Kazuya menghela napas. "Aku akan mengecek ke dalam mobil, mungkin aku punya pakaian cadangan."

"Mm-hmm," Sawamura bergumam lalu kembali membungkuk di depan kulkas. "Lakukan sesukamu saja."

"Kau tidak ada kelas?"

Sawamura menggeleng, tetapi tidak berbalik menantapnya. "Kelasku hari ini dialihkan ke kuliah daring karena dosennya sedang _workshop_ ke luar kota."

Kazuya mengangguk samar dan berjalan ke pintu. "Aku juga tidak ada kelas hari ini." Ia berbisik, Sawamura bahkan tidak mendengarnya.

Lima belas menit berlalu, Kazuya mengernyit begitu keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Sawamura di counter dapur sedang melihat ke layar ponselnya dengan penuh perhatian sampai matanya menyipit dan hidungnya berkerut-kerut. Sementara di depan pemuda itu telah tersaji berbagai bahan masakan yang masih mentah, disusun seperti ingin membuat tutorial.

Kazuya berjalan mendekat, mengintip ke layar ponsel Sawamura. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Sawamura menoleh, nyengir lebar. "Melihat _YouTube_, tutorial memasak, hehehe."

Kazuya tidak bermaksud mencibir tapi tetap saja tidak bisa menghindari senyum geli di sudut mulutnya. "Kau mau masak? Serius?"

Sawamura mengenali sindiran itu, wajahnya menjadi kesal lagi. "Kenapa? Kau mau menghinaku lagi?"

"Oh, tidak." Kazuya tersenyum minta maaf. Mengamati bahan-bahan di atas meja dapur, berpikir, kemudian membuang napas pendek. "Biar aku yang memasak."

"Hah!?" Pekik Sawamura. "Kau bisa masak?"

Kazuya tersenyum simpul, bergeser hingga bahunya bersentuhan dengan Sawamura. Merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda itu menembus pakaian dan sampai ke kulitnya. "Sebenarnya, aku suka memasak."

Mata Sawamura melebar, berkedip lugu. "Serius? Ku pikir kau suka _baseball!"_

"_Baseball_ adalah bakat yang diasah dengan latihan dan kerja keras. Tetapi memasak adalah hobi." Ia menoleh pada Sawamura, memberi senyuman sedikit angkuh lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Percaya saja padaku, oke? Lagipula ini hari ulang tahunmu."

Sawamura memasang wajah bengong kemudian menunjuknya dengan satu jari. "DARI MANA KAU TAHU!?"

Kazuya terkekeh, mulai mengambil pisau dan mengiris bahan masakan. "Ayolah, Sawamura… kau itu belahan jiwaku, keterlaluan rasanya kalu aku tidak tahu hari ulang tahunmu."

Wajah Sawamura pucat pasi. "Leluconmu tidak lucu, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Haha, _thanks_. Sekarang ambil celemeknya dan pakaikan padaku."

"Aku bukan asistenmu! Pakai saja sendiri!"

"Wah, tapi kedua tanganku sedang sibuk memasak untuk hari yang spesial ini."

Jeda. Lima detik. Lalu Sawamura menggeram jengkel. "Argh! Kau menyebalkan!" Tapi tetap berjalan mengambil celemek kemudian berdiri di belakang Kazuya, ia mengalungkan tali ke leher Kazuya lalu mencoba menarik bagian tali pinggang ke belakang.

Kazuya tanpa sadar menahan napas saat merasakan kedua tangan Sawamura melingkari pinggangnya. "Hei," Kazuya memanggil, menjaga suaranya agar tetap normal. "Kau mau _memelukku_ atau bagaimana?"

Pergerakan Sawamuta terhenti, dan Kazuya sempat berpikir bahwa pemuda itu salah tingkah sampai kemudian Sawamura menarik tali dengan kasar dan mengikatnya begitu erat di pinggang Kazuya.

"Sawamura! Terlalu erat, sesak!"

"Apa maksudmu terlalu erat? Kau tidak suka _pelukan hangatku_?"

Ingatkan Kazuya lain kali bahwa Sawamura Eijun benar-benar telah belajar untuk menyerang balik. "Baiklah, baiklah, maafkan aku." Kazuya menyerah. "Sekarang cepat longgarkan talinya."

"Hmm? Apa?"

"Oke, koreksi. Sawamura, _tolong _longgarkan talinya."

Sawamura tergelak geli seperti bocah. Kemudian melonggarkan tali hingga Kazuya bisa bernapas lega. "Tidak sulit kan, menjadi _senpai_ yang manis dan baik? Kau harus mulai belajar dari sekarang."

"Kau adalah _kouhai_ yang mengerikan, Sawamura."

Kurang lebih setengah jam kemudian, semua masakan telah selesai dan siap untuk disusun di atas meja. Kazuya membuat masakan sesuai dengan bahan-bahan yang dimiliki Sawamura dan ia berhasil membuat tamagoyaki, sup miso, dan juga gyoza. Di samping itu, karena Sawamura memiliki potongan salmon ekstra dan juga nori, Kazuya memutuskan untuk membuatkannya sushi juga. Kazuya bahkan menyusun potongan-potongan sushi itu dalam bentuk melingkar spiral layaknya kelopak-kelopak bunga, lalu meletakkan sebatang lilin tepat di tengah-tengahnya.

"APA ITU SUSHI CAKE!?" Sawamura memekik antusias. "Itu benar-benar sushi cake!" Mata Sawamura berbinar-binar dan dia kelihatan siap melompat sampai ke bulan.

"_Yeah_," Kazuya menyeringai. "Karena mana mungkin seseorang sepertimu melewatkan ulang tahun tanpa meniup lilin."

"Apa maksudnya seseorang sepertiku, hah!? Kau meledekku lagi, kan?"

"Nah, mungkin sebaiknya kita mulai membawa semua makanan ini ke meja depan, oke?" Kazuya berkata, mengoper sepiring sushi itu pada Sawamura sementara ia sendiri mengambil hidangan lain. "Ayolah, aku tidak ingin merusak hari ulang tahunmu dengan pertengkaran tidak penting."

Mata Sawamura menyipit defensif. "Entah kenapa rasanya aneh melihatmu sebaik ini."

"Iya._"_ Kazuya memberi dorongan kecil di punggungnya agar Sawamura segera berjalan ke ruang tengah. "Aku aneh saat berbuat baik, dan kau aneh saat tidak mengomel padaku."

Sawamura mencebik, tetapi tetap berjalan ke ruang tengah dan meletakkan piring sushi di atas meja, mereka kembali lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil nasi dan hidangan lainnya sebelum kemudian duduk bersisian di depan meja, siap menyantap sarapan sekaligus perayaan kecil ulang tahun Sawamura.

Kazuya menyalakan lilin, sedangkan Sawamura sibuk mengambil ponselnya. Mengarahkan kamera ke arah makanan di atas meja dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau harus tiup lilinnya sebelum mulai meleleh dan meracuni sushi yang sudah kubuat susah payah, Sawamura."

"Sebentar, sekali lagi. Aku mau mengambil gambarnya dari sudut ini."

"Gayamu sudah seperti pro saja."

"Berisik!"

Kazuya menghela napas, memilih tutup mulut dan mengamati Sawamura yang masih asyik mencoba segala sudut pengambilan gambar. Lilin mulai meleleh, dan perut Kazuya berbunyi. Ia baru ingat bahwa sepanjang hari kemarin ia hanya makan roti melon sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi.

"Sawamura, aku kelaparan."

Sawamura mengangkat pandangannya dari layar pinsel ke arah Kazuya, menyipit, mengerutkan hidungnya. "Kau… apa?"

"Aku lapar." Sahut Kazuya lugas. "Aku ingin makan sekarang, jadi cepatlah tiup lilinnya."

Suara Kazuya pastilah sangat mendesak, atau barangkali begitu merana karena Sawamura secara ajaib langsung meletakkan ponselnya dan menghadap ke arah sushi. "Mm... Oke." Sawamura berujar, tak ada nada terpaska dalam suaranya. "Aku akan tiup sekarang." Kemudian ia mengtupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memajamkan mata, bertahan di posisi itu demi membuat permohonan dan memanjatkan doa di hari kelahirannya.

Kadang, begitu sulit rasanya untuk mempercayai bahwa Sawamura adalah seorang laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahun. Sawamura begitu ekspresif. Ia berbicara dengan setiap yang ada di wajahnya. Bibirnya, matanya, alisnya, hidungnya, dagunya, gerakan rahang dan pipinya, dahinya, semuanya. Ia penuh totalitas, juga terbuka seperti anak yang masih suci.

Sawamura mengatupkan tangan dan berdoa layaknya ia benar-benar percaya Tuhan ada di hadapannya, melihat, mendengarkan, dan akan mengabulkan apapun yang ia minta. Bentuk kepercayaan yang begitu lugu itu membuat Kazuya geli kerena sejujurnya ia tak pernah lagi percaya atau berdoa kepada Dewa atau Tuhan manapun. Konyol baginya, mengharapkan sesuatu dari spiritualitas yang tak pernah ia lihat wujudnya secara pasti, tetapi melihat Sawamura seperti ini, hanya ada satu hal yang melintas di benak Kazuya.

_Tuhan, jika Kau memang sungguh ada, maka Kau harus mengabulkan permohonan anak ini. Kau tidak bisa menolak seseorang dengan kesungguhan hati seperti Sawamura Eijun._

Tepat sedetik setelahnya, Sawamura membuka mata dan langsung meniup sebatang lilin yang menyala itu dengan hembus napasnya. Kemudian menoleh pada Kazuya, tersenyum begitu lebar, begitu menyilaukan menyilaukan. Kazuya balas tersenyum simpul. "_Happy birthday_, Bocah Nagano."

Sawamura bahkan terlalu bahagia sampai tidak memprotes panggilan Kazuya untuknya. Ia ikut bertepuk tangan penuh semangat. "Aku tidak percaya aku sudah kepala dua!" Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya ke udara selayaknya atlet lari setelah mencapai finish. "Aku berhasil melewati satu tahun di Tokyo dan—" Sawamura berhenti akibat dering panggilan masuk dari ponselnya, ia melirik ke arah layar lalu berpaling pada Kazuya dengan tatapan semi-horror.

Kazuya mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?"

"_Video call_," Sawamura menelan ludah, "dari keluargaku."

Kazuya membuka kemudian mengatupkan kembali mulutnya, tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana harus merespon. Sudah jelas, baik dirinya maupun Sawamura sendiri tidak ingin memperkenalkan diri dengan keluarga satu sama lain.

"Angkatlah," sahut Kazuya akhirnya. "Kau hanya perlu mengarahkan kamera ke wajahmu, aku akan diam saja seakan tidak ada di sini."

Sawamura menatapnya selama kira-kira tiga detik, lalu mengangguk dan mengangkat panggilan itu. Setelahnya, Kazuya menjadi saksi akan betapa ramainya keluarga Sawamura meski hanya melakukan percakapan melalui panggilan video. Kazuya hampir-hampir bisa merasakan bahwa ponsel di kediaman Sawamura sana tidak berhenti dioper dari satu orang ke orang lainnya. Ada tiga orang yang berbicara dengan Sawamura, dan mereka semua terkesan berebut satu sama lain.

Kazuya juga mempelajari bahwa Sawamura bicara dengan begitu manis pada ibunya. Ia bicara seperti teman kepada ayahnya. Lalu bicara nyaris seperti musuh dengan kakeknya. Keluarga Sawamura begitu berisik, penuh semangat dan juga berwarna. Sebentuk fakta yang membuat Kazuya tersenyum membayangkan betapa menyenangkannya kehidupan masa kecil Sawamura yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga sehangat itu.

Bermenit-menit kemudian, panggilan itupun berakhir. Mereka menghela napas panjang bersamaan, lega karena sama sekali tidak dicurigai. "Bisa kita makan sekarang?"

Sawamura berkedip memandanginya lantas tertawa. "Lucu sekali melihatmu kelaparan begitu, Miyuki-senpai. Kalau begitu, mari makan!"

"Sekarang aku mulai takut, pagi ini kau sudah memanggilku senpai dua kali tanpa diminta."

Sawamura mencebik, mencabut lilin dari tengah-tengah sushi cake lalu mengambil sumpit. "Semoga masakanmu tidak seburuk ucapanmu." Ia mengambil sepotong sushi dengan sumpitnya lalu mengamat-ngamatinya sambil menyipit tajam. "Atau setidaknya jangan sepahit lidahmu." Kemudian Sawamura melahapnya dalam sekali suapan.

"Aku yakin lidahku tidak pahit." Sahut Kazuya, ikut mengambil sumpit dan menyuap sepotong sushi. "Kau tidak akan tahan menerima lidahku di mulutmu kalau rasanya pahit, kan?"

Kazuya bermaksud bercanda, tetapi begitu Sawamura tersedak dan nyaris menyemburkan kunyahan sushi ke wajahnya, ia menjadi sadar betapa memalukan kata-katanya barusan.

**…**

"Kenapa kita lewat sini?"

"Jalan alternatif. Jalan utama bertanda merah alias macet di sistem GPS-ku."

Sawamura merespon dengan _oh_ samar lalu kembali memandang ke luar jendela. Sudah hampir pukul sembilan sekarang, dan Kazuya masih harus menuruti keinginan Sawamura untuk melempar. Awalnya mereka hanya bermaksud pergi ke _baseball center _tempat mereka biasa main, akan tetapi Kazuya pikir mungkin sebaiknya mereka mulai membeli peralatan sendiri jadi tidak harus bolak-balik ke tempat penyewaan. Siapa sangka Sawamura setuju tanpa banyak protes? Di samping alasan dia memang meninggalkan semua perlengkapan baseballnya di rumah, dia juga merasa akan lebih menyenagkan jika bisa _melempari_ Kazuya dengan peralatan miliknya sendiri.

_Aku tidak harus menahan diri, aku bisa memakai semua perlengkapannya tanpa takut rusak dan melempar padamu sekuat tenaga!_—adalah bagaimana seorang Sawamura Eijun dengan senyum lugunya, termotivasi untuk menyiksa Kazuya atas alibi _baseball_.

"Aku belum pernah lewat sini." Sawamura tiba-tiba berkata. "Aku tidak tahu di Tokyo masih ada yang seperti ini, suasananya masih mirip pedesaan."

Kazuya mendengus, tapi Sawamura memang tidak salah. Kebayakan orang tidak akan mengira bahwa Tokyo masih punya daerah seperti pedesaan dengan jalanan memanjang yang berbatasan dengan sungai di satu sisi, sedangkan sisi lainnya masih berupa area pepohonan rimbun yang memayungi hampir setengah lebar jalan.

"Di sini sepi juga." Sawamura kembali berkomentar. "Nyaris tidak ada kendaraan lain kecuali sepeda yang berpapasan dengan kita."

Kazuya menyeringai tipis. "Kau takut?"

Sawamura menatap sengit. "Buat apa juga takut? Ini masih pagi dan matahari bersinar cerah!"

"Yah, mungkin saja kau takut aku menurunkanmu dari mobil lalu meninggalkanmu di sini. Buta arah, sendirian di tempat sepi, hanya dikelilingi pepohonan dan aliran sungai di bawah sana."

"Kubunuh kau kalau sampai benar-benar melakukan itu, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya tertawa kecil. "Aku cuma bercanda." Ia berkata, menoleh pada Sawamura untuk mengedipkan sebelah mata dengan jail. Sawamura mendelik galak, meski demikian, Kazuya yakin sempat melihat sebersit kepanikan di wajahnya "Lagipula aku pasti akan dibunuh oleh banyak orang kalau sampai membuatmu menghi—"

"MIYUKI-SENPAI! LIHAT KE DEPAN!"

Sedikit terlambat untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai Sawamura memekik sepanik itu. Tetapi setidaknya Kazuya punya sedikit waktu untuk melihat seekor musang bertengger di kap mobilnya dengan wajah persis menempel ke jendela depan, menghalangi pandangan matanya dari jalanan. Kazuya bermaksud menginjak rem, akan tetapi musang lain melompat entah dari mana dan mendarat di kap mobilnya.

"SERAGAN MUSANG!"

Kesalahan besar. Kazuya terdistraksi oleh kata-kata bodoh Sawamura dan justru membanting setir ke kiri. Mobil nyaris menabrak pohon pinus di sisi kiri, tapi Kazuya berhasil menekan tuas mundur. Kabar baiknya, kedua ekor musang itu telah pergi. Kabar buruk, mobil kelepasan mundur hingga menabrak bahu jalan di sisi kanan.

Ada jeda yang menegangkan antara saat mobil berhenti akibat benturan itu dan saat mobil mulai meluncur dari jalan utama. Kazuya merasakan Sawamura memandanginya dan ia balas memandang pada pemuda itu. Mata Sawamura melebar, bulat, terlihat takut dan mungkin juga marah. Mereka bertatapan, berbagi kengeringan yang sama.

Kengerian itu kian menjadi-jadi saat mobil terus meluncur mundur ke arah sungai. Mobil melesat di antara rumput liar dan ilalang setinggi jendela mobil. Sawamura bergerak cepat sekali dan menarik rem tangan, sementara Kazuya menginjak rem kaki kuat-kuat. Tetapi mobil tetap meluncur turun dengan jalur zig-zag, hanya sesekali merespon saat Kazuya memutar setir dengan panik.

Mereka semakin dekat dengan sungai dan Kazuya mulai memikirkan berapa biaya yang harus ditarik dari rekening ayahnya untuk perbaikan mobil. Atau mungkin yang lebih parah, mobilnya akan ditarik dan ia tidak diizinkan lagi menyetir sampai sepuluh tahun ke depan. Tetapi masih ada yang lebih mengerikan—harness mobil mengalami korserting, merambat ke mesin yang panas, percikan api tercipta, tersulut oleh bensin—meledak di dasar sungai dan menghanguskan mereka berdua.

Kazuya menoleh lagi ke arah Sawamura, bersitatap dengan kepanikan yang begitu sempurna di wajahnya. Sawamura pucat pasi, bibirnya memutih, matanya menggelap, dia menggigil padahal jelas-jelas sedang berkeringat. Sesuatu dalam ekspresi Sawamura mengundang Kazuya untuk tersenyum. Sawamura membeliak ke arahnya dan Kazuya mulai tertawa. Ya, tertawa. Kazuya bahkan dengan sengaja melepaskan tangannya dari setir, mengangkat bahu seakan berkata, _Yah, mau bagaimana lagi?_

Sawamura memelototinya dengan galak. _APA KAU GILA!?_ Matanya berkata, memarahi. Kazuya masih terkekeh lalu kembali memegang setir dan memutarnya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebagai perwujudan dari upaya pembelaan diri bahwa ia sudah berusaha sebisanya.

Kemudian keajaiban mulai terjadi. Rem kembali berfungsi dan luncuran melambat sampai akhirnya mendecit dengan putaran dramatis ke kiri. Mobil berhenti kira-kira empat puluh sentimeter dari bibir sungai.

Lalu hening. Satu menit mungkin telah berlalu.

"Oh, Tuhan…" Kazuya mendengar Sawamura menghela napas panjang. "Kita belum mati…" Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara berkala seperti latihan pernapasan untuk meditasi.

Perlahan-lahan, Kazuya melepaskan tangannya yang gemetaran dari setir kemudian melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sawamura. Mengatur napasnya. Merasakan jantungnya mendobrak-dobrak di balik sangkar iganya. "Ya. Kita belum mati."

Yang terjadi selanjutnya begitu cepat, tak masuk akal, sedikit gila, dan mungkin mengerikan. Sawamura memandang ke arahnya, menarik napas dengan tajam, melepas sabuk pengaman, lalu menerjang lebih cepat dari kedipan mata. Kedua lengan Sawamura melingkar di sekitar lehernya, jantung Sawamura berdentum di dadanya, napasnya yang putus-putus menyapu leher Kazuya. Sawamura memeluknya erat-erat. Kazuya merasa kepalanya kosong, tetapi tubuhnya bergerak lebih cepat dan balas memeluk pinggang pemuda itu.

"Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Kita belum mati. Kita belum mati. Kita belum mati. Kita masih hidup dan tidak mencemari sungai dengan mayat gosong!" Sawamura berkata di telinganya. "Kita belum mati, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa. Merasakan adrenalin memenuhi pembuluh darahnya, bercampur dengan sisa rasa takut dan juga lega. Mengubah seluruh panas di tubuhnya menjadi sensasi geli menggelitik. "Seru yaa."

"Seru apanya!? Sepanjang waktu tadi yang kupikirkan hanyalah—_Ya Tuhan, aku bakal mati di hari ulang tahunku sendiri_. Nisanku pasti akan sangat membosankan karena tanggal lahir dan tanggal kematianku seperti di_copy-paste_ dengan penambahan dua puluh tahun. Aku akan mati di umur dua puluh tahun! Aku akan mati sebelum lulus sarjana. Aku akan mati ratusan kilometar jauhnya dari keluargaku. Aku bahkan belum menghapus koleksiku. Ibuku akan memeriksa laptopku dan berpikir sepanjang sisa hidupnya bahwa putranya yang mati muda diam-diam mengandrungi video porno bertema _hidden sex_."

Kazuya tertawa keras hingga matanya berair. "Kita akan masuk berita lokal. _Dua orang mahasiswa Universitas Meiji ditemukan tewas terpanggang setelah mobil yang ditumpanginya tercebur ke dalam sungai. Bangkai mobil dan mayat keduanya menjadi polusi terbesar yang mencemari sungai tahun ini._"

Sawamura tergelak dalam pelukannya. "Atau," Kazuya bicara lagi, "kita bakal menjadi topik receh dalam koran. _Realisasi Belahan Jiwa, Sehidup-Semati_."

Mereka tertawa lebih keras lagi, lebih nyaring, lebih geli, sampai menjadi napas putus-putus dan sengguk menggelikan. Kemudian tawa itu mereda, hanya ada senyuman maha lebar yang Kazuya pikir akan merobek pipinya. Kembali mengatur napas… sampai akhirnya tersadar akan posisi mereka selama ini.

Kazuya bisa merasakan tubuh Sawamura menegang sebelum pemuda itu mundur dengan cepat, melepaskan pelukan. Yang terjadi selanjutnya sudah bisa ditebak, mereka menjadi terlalu cangung untuk menatap mata satu sama lain. Sawamura mengosok-gosok tenguknya dengan grogi, mengamati dasbor seolah ia belum pernah melihatnya.

Kazuya kemudian berdeham dengan keki. "Kurasa kita masih harus naik." Ia memandang ke luar jendela mobil. Melihat tanjakan panjang menuju jalan raya tempat mereka meluncur sebelumnya. "Tinggi juga."

Sawamura menjilat bibir dengan gelisah, memandang tanjakan yang sama lalu menoleh padanya. "Kita harus bisa."

Kazuya mendenguskan tawa geli. "Mudah bagimu bicara begitu," Ia melirik ke arah kaca spion. "Aku perlu bermanufer di landasan yang tak rata, berjarak kurang dari setengah meter dari bibir sungai, lalu membawa mobil berat ini menanjak."

Sawamura mencebik, menatapnya dengan tajam. "Kau tidak boleh pesimis begitu! Kita sudah berhasil turun dengan selamat, seharusnya kita juga bisa naik dengan selamat!"

"Baiklah, mari kita coba. Sekarang pasang sabuk pengamanmu dan mulailah berdoa agar kita benar-benar tidak jadi mati." Kazuya menarik napas dan mulai menyalakan starter. Tangannya baru bergerak ke tuas persneling, tetapi Sawamura menahannya.

"Kau tahu," Sawamura berkata, meneguk ludah dan mengangguk tipis. "kurasa sebaiknya kita menelpon bantuan mobil derek saja."

Kazuya menghela napas panjang. "_Yeah_," Ia setuju. "Sudah cukup ketegangan untuk hari ini." Ia kembali memattikan mesin mobil dan bersandar pada jok. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam untuk mencapai ketenangan, kemudian menghubungi mobil derek.

"Aku tidak percaya aku hampir mati di hari ulang tahunku sendiri." Sawamura berujar, menghela napas lagi. "Dan sekarang, aku terjebak belasan meter di bawah jalan utama, kurang dari setengah meter untuk tercebur ke sungai."

Kazuya masih menatap layar ponselnya, mengernyit, kemudian berpaling pada Sawamura. "Mau kutambahkan kabar buruknya?" Sawamura menetapnya dengan ngeri, dan Kazuya hanya angkat bahu. "Mobil derek baru bisa menolong kita secepat-cepatnya dalam satu jam ke depan."

"APA!?"

"Nyaris semua jalan di Tokyo sedang macet sekerang, akan butuh waktu untuk sampai ke sini. Sabar, yaa."

Sawamura membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Keputus asaan, kengeringan, dan juga rajukan berbaur di wajahnya. Sawamura mungkin akan menangis sebentar lagi, tapi Kazuya justru tersenyum cerah. "Well, mari ambil sisi positifnya." Kazuya melambaikan tangan ke sekitar. "Tempat ini bagus, masih lumayan asri, dan ada aku bersamamu di sini."

Mata Sawamura menyipit sengit memandangnya.

Kazuya balas menyeringai. "Ayolah, kapan lagi kau bisa mendapat kesempatan sebagus ini? Jadi, mari kita kencan, Sawamura-kun."

* * *

_**to be countinued**_

* * *

a/n: apakah terkesan narsis kalau saya bilang saya suka karakter Chris di sini? Entah apa pula yang merasuki saya sampai menulis adegan masuk jurang dengan sangat… tidak elit. Anyway, saya harap ini pertengkaran terakhir mereka, hehe. Berdoalah kalian agar jari-jari saya tidak mengetik plot ribut-ribut lagi.


	8. Chapter 8

Hanya Miyuki Kazuya yang sempat-sempatnya mencetuskan kata _kencan_ di tengah situasi abnormal seperti ini. Terjebak di antara semak belukar dan sejangkal berjarak dari sungai berbatu. Lagipula apa yang bisa mereka dapatkan di sini? Meski Eijun menyukai wisata alam, tetapi tempat mereka saat ini jelas-jelas tidak ramah untuk bersantai. Yah, kecuali jika Miyuki memang berniat memberinya hadiah kalung yang terbuat dari ular tanah.

_Meh_, lupakan saja. Miyuki bahkan berjengit saat melihat serangga di kaca mobilnya. Setelah dengan penuh percaya diri mengajukan ide berkencan di lingkungan asri, hanya tiga menit kemudian Miyuki justru berkata bahwa mereka sebaiknya menunggu dengan sabar di dalam mobil.

"Sinyal di sini bahkan tidak bisa terhubung ke internet." Miyuki mengeluh, mendecakkan lidah sambil menatap kesal ke layar ponselnya.

"Secara kasar, sebenarnya kita masuk jurang. Apa yang kau harapkan? WiFi gratis?"

Miyuki melirik padanya dengan mata disipitkan. "Perasaanku saja, atau kau sekarang mulai bertambah sarkas?"

Eijun angkat bahu. "Aku belajar dari ahlinya."

Miyuki menyeringai. "Kau selalu melampaui ekspetasiku, Sawamura."

Eijun memutar mata kemudian mulai berpikir. Jika ia harus terjebak bersama seorang Miyuki Kazuya di sini sekurang-kurangnya satu jam ke depan, tanpa internet, ruangan sempit, pemandangan liar, mungkin ini benar-benar akan menjadi ulang tahun terburuknya. Dengan ngeri, Eijun mulai memaksa otaknya untuk berpikir lebih keras. Mencari solusi pembunuh kebosanan yang bisa mereka lakukan di tempat ini.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita ke luar dan mencari bantuan?" Eijun mengusulkan. "Barangkali ada warga sekitar yang bisa menolong kita."

"Kau tidak ingat betapa sepinya jalanan di atas sana? Sekalipun ada yang lewat dan melihat kita, kau pikir mereka bisa membantu pakai apa? Menderek mobil dengan sepeda?"

Eijun cemberut. "Setidaknya kita harus berusaha! Diam seperti ini sama sekali tidak berguna tahu!"

"Aku sudah menghubungi mobil derek, Sawamura." Miyuki berkata dengan sabar. "Duduklah dengan manis dan tunggu saja."

Eijun mendengus dengan sebal, melipat tangannya di depan dada dan membuang muka dari Miyuki. Ia kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Langit di luar begitu cerah, biru membentang nyaris tanpa awan. Tetapi semak-semak tidak lekas berubah menjadi taman bermain. Sebenarnya, Eijun sedikit heran dengan semak-semak tinggi itu, ini baru pertengahan bulan Mei, baru sekitar satu bulan sejak musim semi datang. Bagaimana bisa rumput liar dan ilalang sudah tumbuh setinggi dan selebat ini? Andaikan rumput-rumput itu lebih bersahabat sedikit, pasti menyenangkan dipakai piknik.

_Oh! Piknik!_

Eijun mengerjapkan mata dan menjentikkan jari dengan ceria. Ia memang jenius! Secepat sambaran kilat, Eijun menguncang lengan Miyuki yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Ayo kita piknik!"

Miyuki berkedip-kedip. "Apa?"

"PIKNIK!" Seru Eijun bersemangat. "Tadi aku sempat membungkus sisa sarapan dalam _bento!_ Aku juga tahu kau selalu menyediakan botol-botol air mineral di dalam mobilmu, kan? Jadi mari kita piknik!"

Miyuki menyentil jidatnya. "_Baka!_ Kau mau piknik ditemani ular dan hewan pengerat? Kau pikir binatang-binatang itu bakal ramah jika kita berbagi sepotong sushi pada mereka?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu!" Eijun memprotes. "Kita tidak harus piknik di semak belukar itu! kita bisa piknik di atas mobil! Di atap mobil!"

Sulit menggambarkan tentang apa yang melintas di kedua mata Miyuki ketika akhirnya dapat mencerna kalimat Eijun dengan baik. Kengerian, irasional, kekaguman dan mungkin juga ejekan. "_You are really something_, Sawamura."

**…**

"Aku tidak percaya aku mengatakan ini, tapi kurasa idemu memang tidak buruk."

Eijun memutar mata. "Apa susahnya memujiku, Miyuki Kazuya? Katakan saja aku memang jenius!"

Miyuki terkekeh. "Yah, yah, Sawamura memang jenius." Nadanya sama sekali tidak mirip sebuah pujian. Tetapi untuk kali ini Eijun akan mengabaikan seringai nakal di bibirnya itu karena tidak ingin menambah kacau harinya.

"Cuaca yang bagus di tengah situasai yang tidak terlalu bagus." Miyuki berkomentar ketika angin sejuk kembali berhembus menerpa tubuh mereka.

Eijun menghela napas senang, tersenyum tanpa sadar dan menyetujui ucapan Miyuki. Mereka saat ini duduk di atas atap mobil Miyuki bersama beberapa makanan sisa sarapan yang sempat Eijun kemas di dalam tasnya. Memang tidak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan di sini, tapi setidaknya berada tepat di bawah kolong langit yang biru, ditemani semilir angin yang menebarkan aroma arbei dan rerumputan, juga riak air sungai menyanyikan harmoni alam adaah jauh lebih baik ketimbang terjebak di ruang sempit dalam mobil Miyuki.

"Aku penasaran," Eijun menoleh pada Miyuki ketika pemuda itu kembali bicara. Ada seualas senyuman tak seimbang di bibirnya, kerutan samar di salah satu alisnya, juga binar ketertarikan tipis di sepasang matanya ketika mereka saling memandang. "apakah dua puluh tahun lalu kau lahir saat cuaca sebagus ini juga?"

Eijun mengernyit samar, masih menunggu barangkali Miyuki menyimpan kalimat sarkastik lain di bawah pertanyaan random barusan. Tetapi Miyuki tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia sedang bercanda, sebaliknya, kali ini ia benar-benar terkesan seakan menunggu jawaban Eijun dengan sungguh-sunguh.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti seperti apa cuaca saat aku lahir, tapi keluargaku pernah bercerita bahwa itu hari yang cukup cerah." Eijun mencoba mengenang kembali cerita-cerita dari ibunya, ayahnya, atau kakeknya tentang hari ketika ia dilahirkan. "Aku lahir sekitar pukul setengah enam pagi. Ibuku bilang, dia masih bisa mengingat seperti apa aroma embun basah pagi itu. Ayahku bilang, bahkan sampai saat ini ketika dia memajamkan mata, suara jeritan ibuku saat melahirkan dan kokok ayam pagi hari masih berputar dalam kepalanya. Hari itu, kakekku berkelling dengan mobil _pick up_ tuanya mengitari nyaris seluruh desa sambil tertawa, dan mengumumkan kelahiranku seperti bocah kegirangan."

Miyuki tertawa samar, tersenyum kepadanya. Kali ini Eijun tidak merasakan ejekan apapun dalam eskpresi Miyuki, hampir-hampir seperti Miyuki tersenyum karena maklum atau bahkan terkesan. "Kau sudah terdengar menghebohkan bahkan sejak hari pertamamu, Sawamura."

"Mm-hmm," Eijun bergumam, tersenyum geli sendiri begitu mengingat cerita lain tenatang masa kecilnya. "Keluarga dan orang-orang sekitarku berkata bahwa aku benar-benar cocok dilahirkan pada pertengahan musim semi. Atau setidaknya itulah yang mereka pikirkan sampai satu tahun kemudian."

Satu alis Miyuki terangkat. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Mereka bilang aku lebih mirip musim panas pada tahun-tahun berikutnya. Membuat gerah, berlarian ke sana-sini seperti serangga terbang, berisik seperti jeritan tongeret." Eijun menatap mata Miyuki, memberi senyum simpul. "Percaya atau tidak, aku bahkan mulai dipanggil _Natsu_."

Selama beberapa saat Miyuki hanya memandanginya dalam diam, sedikit menyipitkan mata seperti berusaha menyelami lebih dalam. Kemudian pemuda itu mendengus, tertawa geli, menggelengkan kepalanya dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain. "Lucu. Lucu sekali." Ia berkomat-kamit, Eijun kira Miyuki hanya bermaksud mengejeknya seperti biasa, tapi gagasan itu dipatahkan ketika Miyuki bicara lagi. "Ibuku sering bercerita kalau dulu impiannya adalah memiliki seorang anak yang lahir di musim panas. Ibuku sangat ingin menamai anaknya Natsu atau Natsumi. Sayangnya, aku lahir di musim gugur dan ayahku menolak memberiku nama Natsu."

Eijun berkedip, mengerjap, lalu melebarkan mata.

Miyuki tertawa geli. "_Yeah_, tapi ibuku tetap memanggilku Natsu saat aku kecil, mungkin sampai aku kelas tiga SD."

"Jadi maksudmu…"

"Ya, benar. Aku juga dipanggil Natsu saat kecil." Potong Kazuya ringkas, tersenyum lugas. "Lucu, ya?"

Eijun bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimaana merespon informasi itu. Barangkali ini bukan sebuah hal besar atau sesuatu yang penting, tapi mengetahui bahwa dirinya dan Miyuki Kazuya memiliki sebuah kesamaan selain _baseball_ di antara sepuluh juta perbedaan mereka… rasanya memang cukup menggelikan, lucu. Karena itulah akhirnya Eijun memutuskan untuk ikut tertawa geli, menarik napas lebih dalam dan mendongak menatap bentang angkasa di atas kepalanya.

"Kau tahu dunia pararel?" Eijun menemukan dirinya berkata saat matanya masih memandang ke langit.

Miyuki bergumam sebagai jawaban awal, lalu ikut mendongak ke arah langit. "Dunia di mana diri kita yang lain sedang melakukan aktivitas yang berbeda dengan diri kita di sini, kan?"

Eijun mengangguk, masih tersenyum, masih memandang ke arah langit biru. "Aku penasaran, seperti apa kita di dunia itu. Satu di antaranya mungkin aku adalah rivalmu dari Inashiro yang terus bersaing saat SMA. Satu yang lainnya aku mungkin adik kelasmu ketika aku memilih untuk masuk ke Seido, menjadi _pitcher_-mu, pasangan _battery_-mu, dan mungkin tampil di _Koshien_ bersamamu. Hari ini, aku memikirkan satu lagi yang lainnya," Eijun mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit, lalu menatap ke mata Miyuki bersama seulas senyum menantang. "Kita mungkin sepasang sahabat dekat yang bertemu sejak kecil, mendapati nama panggilan kita ternyata sama, lalu terus berteman akrab sampai dewasa. Bermain _baseball_, datang ke pesta-pesta elite yang membosankan, membuat keributan, bertengkar untuk membela satu sama lain."

Ada jeda, beberapa detik, sementara Miyuki hanya memandanginya seakan-akan terpenjarat, terhipnotis, atau terpesona akan kata-kata itu. Keheningan itu berlalu begitu saja sampai sesuatu yang lembut melintas di mata Miyuki, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum, hangat, tulus, menawan. Sejenak Eijun ingin tahu berapa banyak orang yang berkesempatan menatap senyum Miyuki yang seperti ini.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, maka aku hanya menginginkan satu hal." Miyuki berkata kepadanya, matanya bercahaya dalam warna coklat madu yang hangat. "Aku harap, di dunia yang lain itu tidak ada aturan apapun soal _soulmate_, _imprint_, dan lain sebagainya. Aku tidak ingin merusak hubunganku denganmu hanya karena fakta bahwa kita memiliki _imprint_ yang sama, lalu kita menjadi canggung satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya saling menjauh."

Sentakan aneh di dasar perutnya, kemudian perut Eijun terasa begitu kencang, rongga dadanya mengetat hingga debar jangungnya terasa bertalu-talu seakan hendak merobek rusuknya.

"Karena di kehidupan lainnya, Sawamura." Miyuki menetap ke matanya lurus-lurus. "Aku tidak ingin menjadi seseorang yang kau benci."

Sampai mobil derek tiba dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke toko olahraga, membeli perlengkapan _baseball_, bermain _catch ball_, makan siang di Hakushu dan bahkan sampai Miyuki mengantarnya kembali pulang. Eijun tetap tidak bisa menyampaikan isi hatinya bahwa sesungguhnya di dunia ini pun, ia tidak pernah benar-benar membenci Miyuki Kazuya.

**…**

Dua hari berselang setelah ulang tahun Sawamura, Kazuya menemukan dirinya kembali menghubungi pemuda kidal itu untuk mengajaknya bergabung dalam pesta perayaan ulang tahun Kuramochi. Tidak banyak yang diundang, lagipula ini hanya seperti perayaan kecil, karaoke, makan, minum, berkumpul sampai larut malam dan menjadikan Kuramochi raja semalaman.

"Kenapa kau memberitahu dadakan begini, sih?" Sawamura sedikit membentaknya di telepon. Kazuya mengangkifkan fitur _speaker_ dan membiarkan ponselnya tergeletak di kasur sementara ia berganti baju. "Aku tidak menyiapkan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak punya hadiah untuk Kuramochi-senpai."

Kazuya memutar mata, mengaitkan kancing celana jisnya. "Kau tidak harus membawa hadiah. Kuramcochi bukan seorang gadis yang mengharapkanmu datang dengan bunga atau hadiah di hari ulang tahunnya, kau tahu?"

Sawamura berdecak sebal. "Bukan itu masalahnya! Aku lebih muda darinya dan akan jadi tidak sopan kalau aku hanya datang tanpa membawa apapun!"

"Whoa…" kali ini Kazuya menyempatkan diri untuk menatap ke layar ponselnya mekipun itu memang tidak perlu. "Kau sangat sopan dan sangat perhatian pada Kuramochi, mengapa kau tidak pernah mencoba memeperlakukanku seperti itu juga?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan!"

Kazuya terkekeh geli dan mulai memakai _t-shirt_ hitamnya. "Datang saja." Ia berkata, menenangkan. "Hadiahnya bisa menyusul kalau kau memang benar-benar ingin memberikannya pada Kuramochi."

Jeda, Kazuya bisa membayangkan Sawamura tengah menggigiti bibirnya. "Tapi… apa tidak apa-apa aku ada di sana? Mereka yang datang pasti teman-teman seangkatan kalian, kan?"

"Ohoho! Sawamura-kun tiba-tiba takut bergabung dengan para senpai, hm? Kenapa, Adik Kecil? Kau takut kami akan mengerjaimu? Memaksamu minum-minum sampai muntah?"

"Sialan!"

Kazuya tertawa lagi, bergerak ke meja riasnya untuk mengambil botol _cologne_, dan menyemprotkannya sedikit di belakang lehernya. "Kalau memang kau mau, kau boleh membawa seseorang bersamamu juga. Biar aku yang akan bicara pada Kuramochi nanti." Kazuya menemukan dirinya berkata sambil mebuka lemari dan menarik salah satu jaket favoritnya. "Aku yakin Kuramochi tidak akan keberatan. Lagipula, aku yang menjadi sponsor acara ini."

Jeda lagi, Kazuya bisa membayangkan Sawamura sedang memasang raut wajah ragu-ragu dan berpikir. "Benarkah…?"

"Hmm." Sahut Kazuya ringan, memakai jaketnya dan berjalan kembali untuk meraih ponsel dari kasur, mematikan speaker, lalu menempelkannya ke telinga. "Kau boleh membawa seseorang bersamamu, ajak saja teman dekatmu atau apalah."

"Mm…oke."

"Oke?"

Terdengar Sawamura menghela napas. "Baiklah, aku akan datang."

Kazuya tersenyum lebar, menahan kakinya agar tidak melompat girang. "Acaranya akan dimulai sekitar satu setengah jam dari sekarang. Aku harus menjemput Kuramochi lebih dulu, kau mau aku jemput juga?"

"Aku akan datang menyusul. Kau kirimkan saja alamatnya."

**…**

"_Well, well_," Kazuya bisa mendengar tawa mengejek saat Kuramochi mencondongkan tubuh dan bicara di telinganya. "Kau memang aneh, Miyuki. Orang macam apa yang mengundang gebetan dan saingan cintanya ke dalam satu acara yang sama?" Ia berbisik, seringai melebar di wajahnya. Menatap Kazuya dengan gerlingan nakal lalu melirik kembali pada dua orang di sisi lain ruangan, duduk bersebelahan di sebuah sofa, tertawa dengan kedua bahu saling menempel. "Dasar masokis." Dengus Kuramochi sekali lagi sebelum kemudian bernajak dari sisinya sambil mengangkat sebotol _bir_ tinggi-tinggi dan meneriakkan kata _pesta!_ seperti pemuda gila.

Kazuya mendengus sebal, menjadi agak marah tanpa alasan yang pasti. Ia bahkan tidak bisa mendebat konklusi tolol Kuramochi soal gebetan dan saingan cinta. Sejak tadi, rahangnya hanya mengetat, duduknya kaku, dan sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati pesta. Matanya terus melirik secara konstan ke arah dua orang yang sebelumnya di sebut-sebut Kuramochi. Di sudut sana, Sawamura Eijun duduk bersebelahan bersama Takigawa Chris Yuu, berbaur dalam pesta layaknya sepasang kekasih harmonis.

Kazuya bedecak, meraih gelas ketiganya dan meminumnya dengan rakus. _Aneh_, biasanya ia suka melihat Sawamura dan Chris dari dekat. Mengobservasi pola hubungan mereka, mencari celah yang bisa dia kendalikan, lalu bersenang-senang ketika berhasil mengacaukan satu atau dua hal. Menyalahkan yang benar, dan membenarkan yang salah. Tetapi malam ini lain, rasanya ia begitu kesal, begitu marah, begitu ingin berlari ke arah sana dan menendang Chris keluar dari pesta.

Malam ini Kazuya tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Chris. Malam ini ia hanya menginginkan kehadiran Sawamura, bergabung bersama di pesta untuk Kuramochi, mungkin sesekali menggoda pemuda itu di tengah-tengah kerumunan teman-temannya yang lain. Mungkin Kuramochi bahkan akan mengejek mereka berdua, mengumumkan kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang _soulmate_ kepada semua orang yang kemudian akan membuat wajah Sawamura pucat pasi sedangkan Kazuya bisa tertawa geli menatap raut wajah kaget teman-temannya yang lain. Kazuya mengira Sawamura akan membawa Kanemaru, atau Tojou, atau siapapun temannya yang lain, bukan Chris.

"_Can't enjoy the party?" _

Kazuya mendongak ke arah suara itu, menemukan Watanabe sedang berdiri memandanginya dengan satu alis terangkat juga senyuman tipis berisi keramahan.

Kazuya balas tersenyum samar, mengangkat dagunya ke arah tempat di sebelahnya sebagai isyarat agar temannya itu duduk bersamanya.

Nabe tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar, menangguk dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. "Kau kelihatan jauh lebih pendiam hari ini, Miyuki. Ada masalah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Aku pikir kau bertengkar lagi dengan Zono." Nabe menyebutkan nama itu sambil meririk ke arah seorang pemuda berpotongan cepak dengan wajah sangar yang sedang bernyanyi sambil berangkulan dengan Kuramochi.

Kazuya tertawa samar. "Astaga, itu sudah lama sekali. Kami baik-baik saja, Nabe. Aku hanya… sedikit tidak tahan dengan nyanyian mengerikan mereka semua."

"Kuncinya adalah, kau nikmati saja musiknya, jangan pedulikan suara vokalnya."

"Masalahnya, sulit untuk menikmati saat kau tahu yang dinyanyikan adalah lagu AKB48, sementara yang menyanyi adalah Kuramochi dan Zono. Kesannya bukan lagi kocak, tapi porno."

Nabe berkedip-kedip memandanginya, kemudian tertawa geli. "Selera humormu meningkat, Miyuki."

"Mungkin karena akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali hal menarik, di luar nalar, konyol, dan sedikit memalukan terjadi di hidupku."

Nabe mengangkat sebelah alis dan memandanginya. "Oh ya? Sepertinya kau menikmatinya."

"Sebagian besar, sebagian sisanya membuatku hampir gila."

Mereka terlibat percakapan sampai berberapa menit ke depan. Membahas beberapa hal secara random dan juga bertukar pikiran. Watanabe adalah salah satu orang yang Kazuya akui kecerdasannya, jika Kuramochi berinsting sangat tajam, maka Nabe berbakat untuk menggunakan semua intuisi dan panca indranya untuk mengelola segala hal kemudian menyerapnya menjadi informasi penting. Insting Kuramochi adalah bakat alami yang keluar begitu saja, sedangkan deduksi Nabe selalu lahir dari proses pemikiran mendalam dan analisa tingkat tinggi. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa berbicara dengan Nabe dan mendengar pemuda itu mengemukakan pemikiran ataupun pandangannya yang begitu cerdas, tajam, penuh perhitungan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalian mengundang Chris juga."

Kazuya nyaris menjatuhkan gelasnya saat Nabe menyebutkan nama itu. Serius, apakah seisi dunia malam ini memang membentuk konspirasi jahat untuk membuat Kazuya kesal?

"Maksudku," Nabe berdeham kecil, memandang ke arahnya. "Aku tahu kau dan Chris berteman, tapi kukira Chris bukan seseorang yang menyukai pesta seperti ini."

Kazuya meletakkan kembali gelasnya di atas meja, mendadak tidak berselera untuk minum atau makan apapun. "Aku pikir juga begitu, tapi kelihatannya Chris senang-senang saja di sini."

Nabe mengernyit, mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Chris dan diam selama beberapa saat. "Seseorang di sebelah Chris itu, aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa dia seseorang yang Chris bawa?" Nabe berpaling padanya, menatap penasaran dengan alis terangkat. "Pacarnya?"

Kazuya bisa merasakan urat mulutnya menegang, ia mencoba untuk tidak menatap tajam pada Nabe, atau melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat pemuda itu berpikir bahwa kali ini ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak membanting meja.

"Bukan." Jawab Kazuya akhirnya, suaranya tegang dan pecah. Untungnya musik terlalu keras hingga Nabe tak sadar. "Sebenarnya dia yang kami undang ke sini dan dia mengajak Chris."

"Oh? Aku tidak tahu kau dan Kuramochi punya kenalan adik tingkat di luar jurusan teknik."

Kazuya tersenyum getir. "Kau mau berkenalan dengannya? Kita bisa ke sana dan menyapa mereka kalau kau mau." Kalimat Kazuya memang bersifat persulasif, tapi Nabe rupanya cukup sadar bahwa cara bicara Kazuya lebih mirip imperatif. Karena itulah mereka lekas berdiri dan berjalan menyebrangi ruangan untuk berhenti di hadapan Chris dan Sawamura.

Kazuya berdeham, berhasil menarik perhatian Chris dan Sawamura hingga mendongak padanya. Memasang senyuman miring lalu mengerling singkat pada Nabe. "Keberatan kalau kami bergabung?"

Sawamura menyipitkan mata memandanginya, jelas menaruh rasa curiga akan kesopanan Kazuya. Tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena Chris lekas tersenyum lembut. "Tentu tidak, silakan."

Kazuya dan Nabe mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan mereka, dan Kazuya berusaha mengabaikan tatapan galak Sawamura yang terus mengitai gerak-geriknya hingga ia duduk berhadapan dengan pemuda itu.

"Hai, Chris." Nabe menyapa ramah.

Chris balas tersenyum. "Nabe," Ia balas menyapa. "Aku membaca artikelmu tentang termodinamika pekan lalu, itu luar biasa."

Nabe tertawa kecil. "Aku tidak percaya seseorang dengan tingkat kejeniusan sepertimu memujiku."

Kazuya tersentak kecil ketika merasakan tendangan pada tulang keringnya di bawah meja. Ketika menoleh, ia dihadapkan langsung dengan mata Sawamura yang menyipit tajam, bahkan tanpa bicarapun, Kazuya bisa dengan jelas menerjemahkan makna tatapan itu, _apa-lagi-rencanamu?_

Kazuya balas tersenyum, menggeleng dengan inosen dan justru menawarkan minuman kepada Sawamua yang dibalas dengan desis seasam racun. Kazuya tersenyum geli, menyikut Nabe di sebelahnya hingga pemuda itu menoleh. "Kalian mungkin harus berkenalan."

"Ah," Nabe memandang Sawamura dan tersenyum lebar. "Perkenalkan, namaku Watanabe Hisashi."

Sawamura tersentak kecil, kemudian segera membungkuk tipis. "Sawamura Eijun, _desu!_ _Yoroshiku_, Watanabe-_senpai_."

"Wow." Kazuya bersandar pada kursi dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Kau sopan sekali pada Nabe. Kenapa aku tidak pernah mendapat kesempatan mencicipi sopan santunmu yang seperti itu?"

Sawamura mendelik sinis, mengabaikannya. _Anak ini_, batin Kazuya, _dia semakin jago mengabaikanku_. Sikap Sawamura yang seperti itu rupanya cukup imut di mata Chris dan juga Nabe, karena kedua orang itu diam-diam menyembunyikan tawa geli.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Miyuki dan Kuramochi berteman dengan adik tingkat diluar jurusan teknik." Nabe bicara lagi, melirik bergantian pada Sawamura dan Chris. "Dan kau bahkan mengenal Chris juga, huh? Sedikit mengejutkan."

Sawamura menatap Kazuya dengan gelisah. Jelas-jelas meminta Kazuya mengambil alih jawaban atas pertanyaan Nabe sebelumnya. Tetapi Kazuya memilih untuk pura-pura tidak membaca kodenya, menatap dengan sebelah alis terangkat, dan sama sekali tak berniat membantu.

"Sawamura mengenalku karena taekwondo."

_Heck_, tentu saja. Chris adalah pahlawannya Sawamura.

"Be-benar!" Sawamura berusaha menutupi dengan sahutan bersemangat, tersenyum terlalu lebar pada Nabe. "Chris-senpai adalah mentorku, aku banyak belajar darinya!"

Nabe menganggukan kepala dan bergumam kecil, lalu melirik lagi. "Bagaimana dengan Miyuki dan Kuramochi? Apa—"

"Ha! Kudengar namaku disebut!"

_Nice timning, Mochi_. Kazuya membatin, mendengus geli dan mengerling pada Kuramochi yang kini membungkuk di belakang Nabe sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu pemuda itu. Kuramochi memandang keempat orang dan menyeringai selebar jalan ke neraka. "Wah, sepertinya kalian sudah membentuk grup yang menarik. Aku akan bergabung, kyahahaha!"

Kuramochi tertawa riang, melompat dari belakang Nabe lalu mendorong Kazuya dengan kasar hingga ia mendapat ruang di tengah-tengah Kazuya dan Nabe. Duduk dengan kedua kaki terbuka lebar dan menyeringai layaknya raja psikopat. "Jadi, apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Kazuya memutar mata, mencoba kembali duduk tegak pasca serangan brutal Kuramochi yang membuatnya membentur pinggiran sofa. "Kau beruntung ini hari ulang tahunmu, kalau tidak aku bisa melaporkanmu atas tuduhan penganiayaan."

Kuramochi mengibaskan tangannya seakan mengusir serangga. "Jadi apa yang kalian berempat lakukan di sini? Bersenang-senang tanpa Tuan Kuramochi yang sedang berulang tahun? Kejamnya!"

Nabe dan Chris tertawa geli, Sawamura tampak sedikit salah tingkah, sedangkan Kazuya kembali memutar mata.

"Kami hanya mengobrol." Nabe menjawab. "Aku baru saja bertanya bagaimana kau dan Miyuki bisa mengenal Sawamura."

"Oh!" Kuramochi berseru riang, tertawa lagi. "Itu cerita yang menarik." Ia menyeringai, melirik bergantian pada Kazuya dan Sawamura yang kini terlihat sepucat hantu. "Tapi aku punya hal menarik lainnya untuk malam ini. _Let's play spin the bottle!"_

Kazuya baru membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah tapi Kuramochi dengan tegas mengangkat tangan ke udara. "Tidak boleh menolak permintaanku malam ini. Aku Rajanya! Dan tidak, aku sudah bosan menyanyi dengan Zono atau main kartu dengan Nori dan yang lain. Aku ingin main bersama kalian berempat."

Kazuya memijat pelipisnya, ia tahu malam ini akan menjadi bencana. Nabe tertawa pasrah, dan Chris berupaya tersenyum sopan, sedangkan Sawamura berkedip-kedip kebingungan. Anak malang, dia tidak tahu seperti apa gilanya permainan Kuramochi.

"Bagaimana cara mainnya?"

Seringai Kuramochi melebar, ekspresi jahatnya berhadapan dengan wajah polos Sawamura. "Oh, mudah saja. Kita hanya harus memutar botolnya, lalu kita akan melihat ke arah siapa mulut botol berhenti berputar. Siapapun yang ditunjuk harus minum segelas bir, permainan akan terus berlangsung seperti itu sampai kita menemukan satu pemenang yang tidak menyerah."

Kazuya meneguk ludah. Ia bukan orang yang kuat minum terlalu banyak, dan ia juga bukan orang yang biasanya beruntung apabila terlibat dalam permainan sejenis ini.

"_Here we go!" _

Dengan itu Kuramochi mulai memutar botol kosong di atas meja. Kelima pasang mata menatap putaran itu hingga melambat, lalu berhenti dengan mulut botol mengarah tepat pada Chris.

Kazuya tersenyum simpul, Kuramochi menyodorkan segelas bir pada Chris dengan cengiran lebar. "Habiskan."

Chris memandang gelas itu dengan bimbang, lalu beralih pada Kuramochi. "Apa aku bisa menukarnya dengan hal lain? Toleransiku pada alkohol buruk, dan aku harus menyetir pulang nanti."

Kuramochi menurunkan kembali gelasnya lalu mengamat-amati Chris seraya mengelus dagu. "Kalau begitu… lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu dan menarilah di atas meja."

Nabe melongo, Chris mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak panik, Sawamura menganga seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Kazuya menutup mulutnya, menunduk dan mencoba untuk tidak terpingkal. Kuramochi menyeringai jahat, dan baru kali ini Kazuya merasa bangga memiliki sahabat sepertinya.

"Kuramochi, itu agak—"

"Ayolah, Chris. Aku sedang ulang tahun. Lagipula kita semua laki-laki, dan aku janji tidak ada yang berani merekammu saat menari."

_Mari kita lihat_, Kazuya berkata dalam hati selagi matanya melirik pada Chris yang berusaha terlihat tetap tenang, _apa kau bisa tetap tampil keren di mata Sawamura setelah mempersembahkan tarian telanjang?_ Kazuya menolak menjadi jahat, tapi hal ini terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan. Ia terlalu penasaran akan bagaimana ekspresi Sawamura nantinya, bagaimana Sawamura akan memandang Chris, dan bagaimana seseorang seperti Chris mendapatkan pengalaman memalukan di depan orang yang diincarnya.

"Chris, waktu terus berjalan. _Tick-tock, tick-tock_."

Chris menghela napas, berdeham dengan keki lalu menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Kuramochi. "Aku—"

"Aku akan menggantikan Chris-senpai!"

Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada Sawamura Eijun. Pemuda kidal itu telah berdiri dengan tatapan mata sekeras besi menghadap Kuramochi, kedua tangan mengepal di sisi tubuhnya, dan ekspresi kesungguhan mutlak. "Biar aku yang minum menggantikan Chris-senpai, apa boleh begitu?"

Kazuya tersenyum kecut. _Manis sekali, Sawamura. Kau dan Chris benar-benar saling melindungi, huh?_

Kuramochi tampak berpikir. "Mm… boleh saja. Tapi kau harus minum dua kali lipat, yang artinya kau harus minum dua gelas."

"Sawamura," Chris memanggil lembut, tangannya meraih pergelangan tangan Sawamura dalam sentuhan menenangkan. Seketika Kazuya merasa suhu ruangan naik dua puluh derajat. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya untukku."

Sawamura menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau hanya bir aku cukup kuat kok. Chris-senpai tenang saja, serahkan semuanya pada Sawamura Eijun!"

Kazuya merasakan gejolak tak menyenangkan di lambungnya. Bibirnya telah berubah menjadi garis kaku ketika melihat Sawamura tersenyum begitu lebar nan menyilaukan pada Chris. Kazuya bahkan tidak sadar ketika Kuramochi mencondongkan tubuh ke arahya dan berbisik pelan. _"Cute, aren't they?"_

Kazuya menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya, mencoba tersenyum. Lalu bergerak menuangkan segelas bir lainnya dan menyodorkannya pada Sawamura, berpura-pura tertarik pada permainan. "Kalau begitu silakan diminum, Sawamura-kun."

Sawamura meminum kedua gelas bir itu sampai habis dalam hitungan detik, lalu mendesah bangga dan duduk kembali di samping Chris. "Lihat? Aku baik-baik saja! Chris-senpai tidak perlu khawatir, hehehe."

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan permainannya. Sawamura, kau putar botolnya." Kuramochi memerintah.

Sawamura menurut, memutar botol kosong itu di atas meja dan mereka kembali menantikan kepada siapa mulut botol akan mengarah. Putaran melambat, kemudian berhenti.

"Kyahaha! Apa kau sengaja, Sawamura? Bagaimana bisa kau megarahkannya tepat ke Miyuki?"

Kazuya mendengus, ia hampir meminum gelas yang disodorkan Kuramochi sampai akhirnya sebuah ide melintas dalam kepalanya. "Boleh aku tukar dengan hal lain?"

"Haaaa?" Kuramochi mengernyit menatapnya. "Kau mau beralasan tidak tahan dengan alkohol juga? Jangan harap, Miyuki, aku tahu batas toleransimu. Dan ini hanya bir, kau pasti masih tahan."

_Dasar teman menyebalkan_. Kazuya menggerutu dalam hati, tetapi tetap memasang senyum simpul. "Aku sudah minum tiga gelas _tequila_ sebelumnya, Kuramochi. Dan aku harus menyetir pulang, kau tahu itu."

Kazuya menatap Kuramochi lurus ke matanya, berusaha mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal agar Kuramochi mendukung permainannya. _Ayolah, Mochi… bantu aku. Buat Sawamura melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang dia lakukan pada Chris untukku._

Kuramochi balas memandang, mengernyit seakan memang berusaha memahami makna tatapan itu. Kemudian ia menghela napas, mendelikkan bahu. "Baiklah," Ia berkata, melambungkan hati Kazuya begitu tinggi. "Sebagai gantinya, kau harus membayar dua puluh ribu yen padaku."

Kazuya nyaris melongo. "Aku… apa?"

"Dua puluh ribu yen." Sahut Kuramochi tegas, membuka telapak tangannya pada Kazuya. "Berikan dua puluh ribu yen."

"Tapi kenapa? Kau menyuruh Chris melakukan hal memalukan sebelumnya, kenapa kau malah memintaku membayar?"

"Oh, jadi kau lebih suka menari telanjang daripada membayar dua puluh ribu yen?"

_Sialan, Kuramochi!_ Kazuya mengumpat tertahan. Mendengus dengan sebal sementara Kuramochi memamerkan seringai keji padanya. Ia terpaksa mengalah, merogoh dompetnya dan mengeluarkan dua puluh ribu yen yang langsung disambar oleh Kuramochi.

"Sekarang kau putar botolnya, Miyuki. Cepat!"

Putaran selanjutnya mengarah pada Nabe, kemudian Kuramochi, Sawamura, Chris, Kazuya, Sawamura, Chris, Nabe, dan Sawamura lagi.

"Kurasa sebaiknya cukup." Chris berkata saat Kuramochi mendorong gelas ke arah Sawamura. "Dia sudah minum terlalu banyak."

Jelas saja, Sawamura selalu minum dua gelas untuk menggantikan Chris dan ia bahkan tetap harus minum jika botol mengarah padanya. Jadi jika ditotal, anak itu sudah minum sebanyak tujuh gelas. Sekarang, keadaannya sudah setengah sadar, mata hanya setengah terbuka, dan dia bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi duduk tegak.

"Oi, Sawamura." Kuramochi belum menyerah, pemuda itu justru melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sawamura. "Kau sudah mabuk? Kau mau jadi orang pertama yang menyerah?"

Sawamura mengeluarkan suara cegukan kecil, lalu menggelengkan kepala seakan berupaya mengumpulkan semua kesadarannya. Ia lalu nyengir lebar pada Kuramochi, wajahnya telah sepenuhnya merah. "Belum…" Suaranya sedikit mengabur. "Aku masih kuat, Kuramochi-senpaaaiii..." Ia meraih gelas dari Kuramochi kemudian menempelkannya ke dada. "Aku cuma… agak kedinginan."

"Dia pasti sudah mabuk." Nebe mengumumkan. "Mana ada orang kedinginan setelah meminum bergelas-gelas bir? Seharusnya tubuh kita akan kepanasan, kan?"

Sawamura cemberut, meminum setengah gelas lalu menatap Nebe dengan mata setengah tertutup. "Aku tidak mabuk, Senpai… aku memang kedinginan."

Chris menatap Sawamura dengan resah, lalu hati-hati mengambil alih gelas di tangannya dan meletakkannya kembali di atas meja. "Sebaiknya kau tidak minum lagi, Sawamura."

"Tapi aku masih kuat, Chris-senpaaaaiii…"

"Oke. Dia mabuk." Kuramochi berkata, menatap Sawamura dengan alis berkerut. "Sawamura, kau _out_."

"Tidaaaak mauuuuu… aku masih ingin main…"

Kazuya mengusap tengkuknya dan berdeham kecil, berusaha mengambil alih perhatian Sawamura. "Sawamura, kau sudah mabuk. Jangan memaksakan diri."

"Miyuki Kazuya." Sawamura mencebik. "Kau selalu meremehkanku!"

"Hebat, bahkan saat mabuk pun dia masih bisa membentak Miyuki." Nebe berkata takjub. "Aku penasaran hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya."

"Dingiiinnn…" Sawamura merengek, lalu kepalanya terkulai ke bahu Chris, bersandar seperti anak kucing.

Jantung Kazuya bagai ditikam, rasa sakit dan kemarahan yang aneh berputar di dadanya saat menyaksikan bagaimana Sawamura tampak nyaman bersandar pada Chris. Kazuya tidak suka ini, ia tidak suka pemandangan ini, perasaan ini, situasi ini. Dan ia makin tidak suka ketika Chris dengan sangat lembut menggeser sedikit kepala Sawamura, lalu menyelimuti Sawamura dengan jaket miliknya. Bagaimana Sawamura merespon hal itu dengan senyuman kecil, menarik jaket Chris ke dagunya lalu tampak siap terlelap.

"Aku akan mengantarnya pulang. Sawamura sudah mabuk." Chris berkata, setengah terdengar seperti memohon pengertian. Tetapi Kazuya mengacuhkan semua kelembutan dalam suaranya dan lebih terpaku pada cara tangan Chris melingkar di bahu Sawamura lalu berakhir di lengan atasnya, merangkul pemuda itu mendekat untuk bersandar lebih banyak ke tubuhnya. Dari cara Chris menarik napas, Kazuya lumayan yakin saat ini Chris bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Sawamura. Kenyataan itu membuat perut Kazuya mengepal dalam rasa mual dan pahit.

"_Well_," Kuramochi berdeham keki. "Sawamura memang harus pulang, jadi—"

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya." Suara Kazuya terdengar terlalu tajam, terlalu penuh penekanan, terlalu keras hingga membuat ketiga pasang mata itu kompak menatapnya. "Aku saja yang mengantar Sawamura pulang."

Chris bertukar tatapan dengannya, dan kali ini Kazuya tidak ingin kalah lagi dari pemuda itu. Ia balas menatap dengan keras, bahkan mulai berdiri.

"Sawamura datang bersamaku, Miyuki. Jadi biar aku yang mengantarnya pulang."

"Sawamura datang karena ajakanku. Jadi dia tanggung jawabku, aku akan mengantarnya."

Chris berusaha tersenyum meski matanya mulai memancarkan sinar otoriter khas pemuda kaya lainnya. "Tidak apa, kau bisa melepaskan tanggung jawabnya padaku. Lagipula pestanya belum selesai, kau tidak seharusnya pergi."

"Oh? Memangnya kau tahu di mana Sawamura tinggal?" Tanya Kazuya ketus, menyeringai dengan tajam. "Tidak perlu berdebat, Chris. Biar aku yang membawanya pulang. Kau nikmati saja pestanya bersama yang lain." Kazuya berkata final, memutari meja lalu meraih tangan Sawamura, bermaksud untuk melepaskannya dari Chris.

"Miyuki—"

"_Dia belahan jiwaku_. Aku lebih berhak atasnya dibanding dirimu, Takigawa Chris Yuu."

Udara bagai terpecah saat Kazuya mengatakan kalimat itu. Chris menatapnya terpaku, Kuramochi dan Nabe terlalu terpenjarat untuk dapat bersuara. Kazuya memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk membawa Sawamura di punggungnya, mengalugkan kedua lengan Sawamura ke lehernya dan merasakan napas hangat pemuda itu di kulitnya.

"Aku duluan." Pamit Kazuya singkat, lalu pergi bersama Sawamura dalam gendongannya.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Kazuya berhasil mencapai mobilnya. Ia mendudukkan Sawamura di kursi samping kemudi. Mengatur sandaran agar lebih landai lalu meletakkan kepalanya dengan hati-hati pada bantalan jok.

Kazuya tidak langsung menyalakan mesin dan memacu mobilnya. Ia memilih untuk menoleh pada Sawamura, lalu menatapnya dengan alis berkerut dalam. "Dasar bodoh." Kazuya mengumpat, Sawamura tidak merespon. Matanya terpejam, napas gemetar keluar dari hidung dan sela bibirnya. "Buat apa kau mengorbankan diri untuk Chris? Segitunya kau menyukainya, huh?"

Kazuya mendengus, merasakan senyum tajam merobek wajahnya. Ia masih memandangi Sawamura, dan menjadi terlalu gusar ketika melihat jaket milik Chris di tubuh pemuda itu.

"Itu tidak cocok untukmu." Kazuya berkata, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sawamura lalu menyingkirkan jaket Chris dan melemparnya asal ke jok belakang. Kemudian Kazuya melepas jaketnya sendiri, memakaikanya ke tubuh Sawamura, menarik retlseting hingga ke dadanya lalu tersenyum puas. "Begitu lebih baik. Lebih cocok untukmu."

Selanjutnya Kazuya menghela napas panjang, mencoba mengurai awan kelabu yang bergemuruh di dadanya perlahan-lahan. Kazuya masih bisa merasakan percik-percik sisa kemarahan membakar hatinya, tapi ia memilih untuk mengabaikan dan memandang wajah Sawamura lagi. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi, Sawamura… Kau itu terlalu baik, terlalu polos, terlalu naif, ataukah memang murni idiot?" Ia berbisik, memasang sabuk pengaman di kursi Sawamura kemudian menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

**…**

Hampir pukul sebelas malam saat mobil Kazuya berhenti di depan rumah yang sudah tidak lagi asing baginya. Sawamura sama sekali tidak terbangun sepanjang perjalanan, hanya sesekali merancaukan hal-hal random dalam tidur _hangover, _beberapa ucapannya bahkan Kazuya tanggapi hingga mereka terlibat percakapan memalukan yang membuat Kazuya tertawa geli sepanjang perjalanan.

Awalnya Kazuya tidak terlalu peduli, tapi sekarang ia mengamati baik-baik bagaimana cara jaketnya menempel di tubuh Sawamura. Sawamura sendiri tidak kecil, tinggi mereka barangkali tidak berbeda terlalu jauh, tapi Sawamura langsing pada beberapa bagian di mana Kazuya adalah lebar. Sehingga jeket Kazuya tampak sedikit kebesaran di tubuhnya, bagian sambungan bahu merosot sampai setengah lengan atasnya, menciptakan kesan bahwa Sawamura begitu kecil dan Kazuya menemukan dirinya menyukai pemandangan itu.

Setelah melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, Kazuya mencondongkan diri ke arah Sawamura, menatap wajah tidurnya dan merasakan napas berbau alkohol dari mulutnya. Ia mengernyit, mengangkat tangannya untuk menguncang bahu pemuda itu dan membangunkannya. Sampai kemudian sebuah pemikiran melesat dalam kepalanya. Andai Chris yang ada di posisi ini, dia pasti akan membangunkan Sawamura dengan panggilan selembut kapas, hanya membisikkan namanya tiga kali, lalu tersenyum menawan dan memilih untuk menggendong Sawamura tanpa mengganggu tidurnya.

"_Such a gentleman_." Dengus Kazuya, menyadari bahwa Chris adalah lembut di manapun Kazuya adalah bengkok, tajam dan kasar. Chris adalah perlindungan di mana Kazuya adalah penyerang yang membuat seorang Sawamura Eijun menangis. Chris adalah penghormatan, loyalitas, kehangatan, saat Kazuya menerima kebencian, teriakan dan amarah Sawamura. Hal-hal itu sudah sangat jelas. Biasanya, Kazuya sama sekali tidak merasa kesal, tapi malam ini semua realita itu menyerangnya dalam putaran perasaan berat, gelap, tak masuk akal yang membuatnya ingin mengamuk.

Bersama satu tarikan napas panjang, Kazuya melepaskan sabuk pengaman Sawamura, lalu menggerakkan jarinya perlahan untuk menyibak poni pemuda itu yang jatuh menutupi kening hingga menyentuh kelopak matanya. Kazuya menyisir rambut Sawamura hati-hati, merasakan kelembutan yang ditawarkan helai-helai coklat brunette itu pada jari-jari tangannya yang dingin.

"Sawamura…" Kazuya berbisik, "Katakanlah aku mulai memperlakukanmu dengan lembut seperti Chris, lantas apa kau juga akan terus tersenyum padaku seperti kau tersenyum pada Chris?"

Pertanyaan itu mengambang di udara, dijawab oleh suara deru napas dan dengkuran halus Sawamura. Kazuya tersenyum getir, keluar dari mobil lalu membuka pintu rumah. Ia kembali lagi, membuka pintu di sisi Sawamura, menyelipkan tangan di balik pungung dan lututnya lalu mulai menggendong Sawamura masuk ke dalam rumah.

Kazuya membaringkan Sawamura dengan hati-hati di kasur. Melepaskan sepatu pemuda itu dan merogoh ke dalam saku celananya untuk mengambil dompet, ponsel, dan kunci lalu meletakkan semua barang-barang itu di nakas. Kazuya mempertimbangkan untuk membuat posisi Sawamura miring sebagai antisipasi jika pemuda itu muntah dan mengurangi risiko tersedak muntahannya sendiri. Namun urung ketika mengingat Sawamura sudah sempat muntah begitu mereka mencapai parkiran saat keluar dari pesta Kuramochi sebelumnya.

Kazuya membiarkan Sawamura tidur telentang, menarik selimut sampai menutupi dagu, dan mengatur bantal di bawah kepalanya. Kemudian Kazuya menemukan dirinya duduk di lantai dekat ranjang Sawamura, melipat tangannya di atas kasur dan menatap wajah Sawamura bersama naik turun dadanya yang teratur.

"Seumur hidup rasanya aku tidak pernah mengurusi orang mabuk sampai seperti ini. Bahkan aku membiarkan Kuramochi teler begitu saja di sofa tanpa melepaskan sepatu, apalagi menyelimutinya."

Jari-jari Kazuya bergerak lagi ke rambut Sawamura, menyisirnya dengan hati-hati tanpa bermaksud membangunkan pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu mabuk di depan orang lain. Jadi lain kali, sebaiknya kau jauh-jauh dari alkohol, mengerti? Dan jangan bergelayutan pada sembarang orang begitu saja, itu membuatku kesal."

Sawamura menggerang kecil, bergerak dari posisinya lalu tidur menyamping menghadap Kazuya, tapi ia sama sekali tidak terbangun. Kazuya memandang lekat-lekat wajah lugu itu, merasakan sengatan kecil di dadanya. Ia menarik napas perlahan, merasakan hembusannya bergetar di sekujur tubuhnya. "Jangan konyol, Sawamura…" Kazuya menggerit, menggigil tanpa sebab yang pasti. "Seharusnya aku yang mempermainkanmu, bukan sebaliknya."

**…**

Eijun bangun dalam keadaan linglung. Ia dapat mencium bau alkohol basi di sekujur tubuhnya, kepalanya pusing dan perutnya dilanda mual sampai ke ulu hati. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah jendela mengalahkan pijar lampu kamar tidurnya yang masih menyala.

_Sial, jam berapa sekarang? _

_09.18_ angka yang tertera pada jam digital di nakasnya. Terlambat sudah, Eijun melewatkan kelas paginya begitu saja. Tapi yang lebih penting, ia harus mulai berpikir atau mengingat, bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai ke kamarnya?

Ponsel, dompet dan kunci rumahnya ada di atas nakas. Tetapi yang paling menyita perhatiannya adalah secarik _post_ _it_ yang menempel tepat di wajah boneka _sarubobo_ merah mudanya. Eijun mengernyit, bergerak mencabut kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang berbaris di sana.

_Jangan lupa mandi, Sa-wa-mu-ra.  
Aku membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadanganku  
dan menguncinya kembali dari luar.  
Darurat! Jangan protes!  
Tapi kalau kau merasa tersinggung…  
Aku minta maaf.  
Sebagai informasi, kau muntah di bajuku semalam._

"Miyuki Kazuya…" Suara Eijun serak dan tercekat. Kenapa lagi-lagi ia harus berhutang budi pada pemuda itu? Eijun membuang napas, melirik kembali ke meja nakasnya dan menemukan segelas penuh air putih yang sepertinya sudah sengaja disiapkan Miyuki. Meraih dan meminumnya hingga habis, Eijun lantas menghela napas panjang, bersandar pada _headbed_.

"Oh, bagus." Eijun mendengus ketika memandangi tubuhnya. "Aku bahkan memakai jaketnya."

Ada pesan masuk dari tiga orang yang berbeda di ponselnya. Eijun membuka nama kanemaru Shinji lebih dulu. Mendapatkan informasi membanggakan bahwa kelas pagi mereka dibatalkan, yang artinya Eijun tidak harus mengorbankan absennya. Ia masih bisa mengejar kelas selanjutnya siang nanti. Lalu pesan atas nama Chris yang menanyakan keadaannya. Terakhir Kuramochi yang menanyakan apa ia baik-baik saja pasca mabuk semalam.

Tidak ada pesan masuk dari Miyuki Kazuya. Yah, memang apa yang dia harapkan? Lagipula Miyuki sudah menulis langsung di _post it_. Mana mungkin orang seperti Miyuki bersedia repot-repot menaruh perhatian untuk menanyakan keadaannya? Meski demikian, Eijun mungkin harus mengakui bahwa ia sedikit… hanya sedikit… berharap Miyuki juga menghubunginya lewat telepon maupun hanya sekadar chat LINE.

"Setidaknya beri aku kesempatan untuk berterima kasih, _Kuso Megane!"_

Sambil membuang napas kesal, Eijun membiarkan tubuhnya merosot kembali ke kasur, berbaring dengan tumpukan bantal di bawah kepala dan sebagian punggungnya. Jaket Miyuki tertarik sejajar dengan leher dan setengah wajahnya sementara bagian bawah melenceng sampai ke batas pusarnya. Dalam posisi seperti ini, Eijun bisa menghirup aroma Miyuki yang tertinggal pada fabrik itu. Bahan lembut dan hangat di atas kulitnya, memeluknya dalam sentuhan asing yang membuat perutnya berputar.

Eijun memejamkan mata, menghirup napas dalam-dalam sekali lagi dan membiarkan sisa aroma Miyuki menginfeski indra penciumannya. Aroma Miyuki begitu maskulin, tapi Eijun tidak pernah bisa menemukan aroma itu pada orang lain. Ada campuran aroma garam lautan di kulit Miyuki, hampir terasa seperti pemuda itu muncul begitu saja dari dasar laut dengan seringai membelah dua selat secara bersamaan.

"Tidak boleh." Eijun bergumam, mengangkat lengan untuk menghalau wajahnya. "Tidak boleh…" Ia berbisik lagi, menekan mati-matian pusaran halus di dasar perutnya tiap kali paru-parunya terisi oleh udara yang bercampur dengan aroma Miyuki. "Kau tidak boleh terseret olehnya, Sawamura Eijun… _Tidak boleh_…"

**…**

Eijun menemukan dirinya berdiri dengan canggung di Fakultas lain pada jam-jam perkuliahan yang cukup sibuk. Memanjangkan leher ke sana dan ke sini seperti burung bangau. Berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat dari Kuramochi, Miyuki seharusnya masih berada di ruang 425A sampai waktu istirahat tiba. Karena itulah Eijun memutuskan untuk berdiri di depan ruangan yang di maksud, menepi ke dinding dan mengabaikan lalu lalang orang di sekitar yang sejak tadi terus memandanginya.

Eijun cemberut, menurunkan topi untuk mengalau wajahnya. Ada begitu banyak mahasiswa di Meiji, seharusnya mahasiswa teknik tidak mungkin sadar begitu saja saat seorang mahasiswa satra menyelinap di fakultas mereka, kan?

"Sawamura?"

Eijun nyaris melompat. Ia menoleh dengan panik ke suara yang baru saja memanggil namanya. "Wa-Watanabe-_senpai_…?"

Watanabe tersenyum hangat. "Hai, kita bertemu lagi." Ia berkata ringkas lalu mengamati Eijun sekilas. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh?"

"Semalam kau minum cukup banyak, dan kau terlihat lumayan mabuk. Bagaimana sekarang?"

Eijun menolak mencari tahu semerah apa wajahnya sekarang. "Uh-huh, ya, aku sekarang baik-baik saja." Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu membungkuk cepat. "Maaf untuk tadi malam! Maaf sudah merepotkan!"

Teriakan itu berhasil membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka berhenti, menoleh, memandang selama lima detik dengan kaget lalu kembali pada kesibukan masing-masing. Watanabe sendiri tertawa geli, mengambil langkah lebih dekat padanya dan menepuk bahunya ringan. "Sekarang aku percaya kau baik-baik saja." Ia berkata, tersenyum lagi, lalu mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kau sedang mencari Miyuki?"

"Tidak! Maksudku, ya… mungkin. Ugh, aku hanya… perlu bertemu dengannya sebentar."

"Kenapa tidak menelponnya saja?"

Eijun menjilat bibir bawahnya. "Aku pikir lebih baik bertemu langsung."

Watanabe mengangguk-angguk seakan baru memahami sesuatu. "Aku mengerti. Kau tetap ingin menemuinya setiap saat."

"Hah? Apa maksud Senpai?"

"Bukan apa-apa, jangan dipikirkan." Ia tersenyum lagi, lalu menunjuk ke pintu. "Miyuki tidak akan ke luar dari sana, Sawamura."

Eijun melebarkan mata. "Tapi Kuramochi-senpai bilang—"

"Nah, itu salah satu alasannya." Potong Watanabe. "Karena hari ini tidak ada Kuramochi, Miyuki akan melewatkan jam istirahat dan lebih memilih untuk tetap di ruangan sampai mata kuliah berikutnya."

Eijun tidak mengerti.

"Kebiasaan Miyuki sejak beberapa bulan belakangan. Dia menghindari para mahasiswi yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama saat tidak ada Kuramochi. _Well_, awalnya itu sedikit aneh karena Miyuki dulu terlihat menikmati saat dikerubungi gadis-gadis, tapi sekarang…" Watanabe memandanginya dengan senyuman penuh arti. "Aku paham."

Sebelum Eijun sempat mencerna baik-baik kata-kata itu, Watanabe tahu-tahu meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menggiringnya berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Miyuki!"

Tubuh Eijun berubah sekaku batang pohon ketika nama itu disebutkan. Ia menatap horror pada Watanabe, lalu menoleh patah-patah ke dalam ruang kelas. Benar saja, Miyuki ada di sana, menempati salah satu deret bangku yang lumayan belakang, persis di dekat kaca jendela, duduk bertopang dagu, dengan _airpods_ di kedua telinganya. Sinar matahari dari luar jatuh di sekitar tubuhnya, menciptakan efek debu peri dramatis yang membuat pemuda itu tampak bagaikan lukisan yang hidup. Pandangan mereka bertemu ketika Miyuki mengangkat kepala dari bukunya.

"Seseorang mengajakmu makan siang bersama!" Seru Watanabe lagi, tersenyum riang, mengangkat tangan Eijun tinggi-tinggi ke udara lalu melambai-lambaikannya. "Ayolah, Sawamura sudah menunggumu dari tadi!"

"Watanabe-senpai! Aku tidak—"

Watanabe memotong ucapannya dengan senyuman semanis malaikat. "Percayalah padaku, Sawamura."

_Percaya padaku, katanya?_ Bagaimana mungkin Eijun akan percaya jika Watanabe baru saja mengarang cerita tak masuk akal soal dirinya yang mengajak Miyuki makan siang bersama? Ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Miyuki pasti akan percaya pada Watanabe dan meledeknya habis-habisan setelah ini. Dan bukan cuma itu saja, Miyuki pasti akan menolak dengan kata-kata keji yang mungkin juga dia lakukan dari tempat duduknya di sana. Memastikan seisi kelas mendengar dan melihat bagaimana Eijun dipermalukan.

Eijun panik. Ia melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Watanabe dalam satu sentakan kuat. "Maaf, Senpai. Aku harus pergi—"

"Mau makan di mana?"

Tubuh Eijun membeku. Dunia berputar begitu lambat dan yang bisa ia ingat hanyalah senyum lugu Watanabe, gerlingan matanya yang bermakna ganda, dan sentuhan lugas di bahu kirinya sebelum matanya bertemu dengan mata Miyuki yang menyala dalam kilap coklat madu di balik lensa kacamatanya.

_Demi Tuhan! Sejak kapan Miyuki ada di sini!?_

"Wow, aku yakin kau pasti sangat kelaparan." Kata Watanabe, tersenyum pada Miyuki lalu melirik kembali pada Eijun. "Atau mungkin, kau hanya tidak ingin membuat Sawamura menunggu, eh?"

Normalnya, seorang Miyuki Kazuya tidak akan semudah itu digoda oleh orang lain. Normalnya, seorang Miyuki Kazuya memiliki ego dan arogansi yang terlampau tinggi hingga bisa membalikkan apapun perkataan orang lain yang bermaksud menyudutkannya. Normalnya, Miyuki Kazuya tidak pernah sudi disangkut pautkan dengan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Eijun. Normalnya, Miyuki Kazuya tidak akan menunduk dan tersipu seperti itu!

_Sial! Aku pasti masih mabuk sampai-sampai melihat hal yang mustahil! _

Eijun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan keras berharap halusinasinya segera lenyap dan dunia kembali berputar normal. Atau setidaknya, Miyuki kembali berprilaku normal.

"Sawamura,"

Eijun berhenti bergerak.

"Kau mau makan apa?"

Kali ini Eijun benar-benar merinding. Ia menelan ludah, gugup di bawah tatapan Miyuki yang meruncing di bawah kerutan samar kedua alisnya. "…kau mau makan?"

Miyuki menghela napas. "Aku kelaparan." Akunya, tersenyum kosong. "Aku belum makan apapun sejak semalam."

"_Nice timing!"_ Watanabe berseru sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Kalau begitu kau harus secepatnya mengajak Miyuki makan, Sawamura."

"Watanabe-senpai! Tapi aku tidak—"

"Kau tidak lapar? Kau sudah makan siang?"

"He? Ah, bukan begitu…"

"Kalau begitu tidak ada yang salah, bukan?" Watanabe berkata riang lalu menepuk bahu Miyuki. "Selamat makan siang kalau begitu."

Miyuki berdeham. "Kau tidak ikut sekalian, Nabe?"

"Sayangnya aku punya urusan lain. Lagi pula aku tidak ingin menganggu, _jaa ne_."

Eijun hanya mampu terpana memandangi sosok Watanabe hingga menghilang di koridor. Sampai kemudian Miyuki menjentikkan jari tepat di depan wajahnya untuk mengambil alih perhatian.

"Hei, mau masih mabuk ya?" Miyuki bertanya, mengangkat alis dan melambai-lambaikan tangan. "Kalau memang masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, kenapa memaksakan diri ke kampus? Istirahat saja sana."

Einjun mendengus, menepis tangan Miyuki dari depan wajahnya. "Aku baik-baik saja! Jangan memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil."

Miyuki tersenyum, menyeringai, memiringkan kepala memandanginya. "_Yeah_, lagi pula tidak ada anak kecil yang nekat minum sampai tujuh gelas bir lalu teler di depan semua orang."

"AKU TIDAK—" Makian tertahan di ujung lidahanya, karena… _sial_, Eijun bahkan tidak ingat apapun setelah gelas terakhirnya semalam.

"Mm-hmm?" Miyuki bergumam, mengerling padanya. Tatapan mata dan senyuman culas itu lagi, terukir begitu sempurna di bibirnya, melengkapi ekspresinya yang menjengkelkan. "Kau tidak bisa menyangkal, Sawamura-kun?"

Eijun berakhir dengan dengusan kasar, membuang muka ke lantai dan menolak untuk bertemu dengan seringai penuh kemenangan milik Miyuki. Tidak adil, bagaimana Miyuki selalu bisa menekan tombolnya, mendorongnya ke dalam emosi yang tak bisa ia kendalikan, lalu berakhir tersudut sendirian seperti anak kucing yang pasrah.

"Kau tahu, kau sangat menarik semalam." Miyuki berkata, dan tanpa melihat sekalipun Eijun bisa membayangkan bagaimana senyuman kini terbit lebih lebar di bibirnya. "Kau berdiri di tengah-tengah karaoke, lalu mulai menari sambil melepaskan satu demi satu pakaian di tubuhmu~"

"APA!?" Pekik Eijun panik, menerjang tubuh Miyuki ke dinding terdekat, meremas kerah bajunya dalam cengkeraman kuat dan menatap keras ke matanya. "Jangan bercanda, Miyuki Kazuya! Aku tidak mungkin—Sial! Katakan apa saja yang kulakukan semalam!" Eijun menggerit, mendesak makin tajam ke arah Miyuki. "…_please_."

Pecahlah tawa Miyuki. Pemuda itu terpingkal-pingkal hingga wajahnya mulai memerah. Membiarkan Eijun berdiri kebingunan menghadapnya bersama sisa rasa panik dan otak yang berputar, mencoba berpikir.

"H-hei, kenapa malah tertawa?"

"Astaga, Sawamura… kau sungguh tidak ingat?"

Cengkeraman Eijun pada baju Miyuki mengendur, tubuhnya bergerak mundur untuk memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Miyuki. "A-aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang—"

"Kau menyerangku." Potong Miyuki, tersenyum miring padanya. "Setelah menari sambil melepaskan semua pakaianmu, kau menerjang ke arahku lalu membantingku ke lantai dan mulai menyerangku." Miyuki mengibaskan tangan dengan santai. "Oh, tenang saja, kau tidak menghajarku." Senyumnya menenangkan selama sepersekian detik sebelum kembali menjadi seringai yang lebih pekat. Miyuki mencondongkan tubuh ke arah Eijun, mendekatkan mulut ke sebelah telinganya. "Kau hanya menjadi begitu _horny_ dan mulai memaksaku untuk _make-out_ denganmu… di depan semua orang."

Mata Eijun melebar, lengkahnya semakin mundur menjauh dari Miyuki hingga ia mungkin akan menabrak kerumunan mahasiswa andai Miyuki tidak sigap meraih pergelangan tangannya dan menariknya kembali mendekat. "Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ingat, huh?" Miyuki berkata lagi, tak melepasakan pergelangan tangan Eijun dari genggamannya. "Kau memaki-makiku, mengatakan betapa aku sangat menyebalkan, jahat, egois, dan licik sebelum kemudian mulai menciumiku dengan brutal."

Eijun merosot, tapi Miyuki lagi-lagi dengan sigap berhasil menahan tubuhnya hingga tidak merosot ke lantai. Miyuki menarik napas, seringainya memudar, bergenti menjadi senyuman yang lebih lembut, lalu berganti lagi menjadi ringisan tak enak hati. "Kau benar-benar panik, ya?" Suaranya nyaris sepelan bisikan, dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, Miyuki terlihat merasa bersalah. "Maaf, aku hanya bercanda." Ia menatap lurus-lurus ke mata Eijun. "Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan semua itu, Sawamura. Kau tidak perlu panik."

"APA—"

"Aku salah, aku salah, aku mengaku salah." Miyuki dengan cepat berkata. "Aku tidak tahu reaksimu akan begini, maafkan aku."

Eijun pasti sudah benar-benar tersungkur ke lantai andai Miyuki tidak menahan bobot tubuhnya, menariknya lebih dekat ke dinding hingga tidak menghalangi para mahasiswa yang sibuk lalu lalang di sekitar mereka.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Miyuki meremas kedua bahunya, berusaha menemukan wajahnya. Tetapi Eijun menolak untuk menatap pemuda itu. Membiarkan kepalanya tertunduk dalam hingga puncak kepalanya menempel ke bahu Miyuki.

"Bernapaslah, oke?" Miyuki menepuk bahunya ringan. "Kau benar-benar tidak perlu panik. Kau sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun yang ku katakan. Kau hanya mabuk lalu tertidur, sempat muntah, tapi kau tidak melakukan hal aneh lainnya."

"Akuakanmembunuhmu." Eijun bergumam.

"Huh?"

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

Miyuki tertawa keki. "Oke."

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Miyuki Kazuya! AKU PASTI AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Eijun bahkan tidak peduli lagi seandainya orang-orang mulai menatap dan menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai pusat perhatian. Mungkin beberapa justru sudah mulai menganggapnya sebagai mahasiswa gila.

"Aku akan membunuhmu. Aku akan membunuhmu. Aku akan membunuhmu, Tanuki Sialan!"

Mirisnya, meski Eijun terus mengulang betapa ia igin membunuh Miyuki, namun pada kenyataannya Eijun sama sekali tidak mengambil jarak dari pemuda itu, tidak menunjukkan aksi mengancam seperti mencekik, menendang, ataupun memukulnya. Melainkan tetap berdiri di dekatnya dengan kepala menempel ke salah satu bahunya sementara kedua tangan Miyuki tetap setia di masing-masing bahunya, memberi tepukan ringan seperti terapi ketenangan.

"Aku akan membunuhmu."

"Iya, iya, kau akan membunuhku." Miyuki berujar. "Tapi sebelum itu, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu? Aku benar-benar kelaparan, Sawamura. Berbaik hatilah sedikit padaku, oke? Anggap saja permintaan terakhir sebelum eksekusi mati."

**…**

"Hei, kau masih marah padaku?"

"Diam."

Kazuya meringis. "Setidaknya katakan apa yang ingin kau makan?"

Sawamura menghentikan langkah, mendengus, menatapnya tajam. "Aku tidak mau makan denganmu."

Sebenarnya, Kazuya sudah tahu hal itu. Ia sudah sadar sejak awal kalau apa yang Nabe katakan tidak benar-benar berasal dari Sawamura. Sawamura tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mencarinya ke fakultas teknik untuk mengajaknya makan siang bersama. Tetapi Kazuya justru sengaja memanfaatkan keusilan Nabe demi kepentingannya sendiri.

"Tapi aku benar-benar kelaparan, Sawamura." Kazuya nyaris terdengar mengiba, tapi Sawamura justru membuang muka dan berjalan dengan langkah dingin. Kazuya menghela napas, berjalan mengejar dan menyamakan langkah hingga kembali berada di sebelah pemuda itu. "Ayolah… aku sudah minta maaf. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Bercandamu tidak lucu!"

"Iya."

"Aku tidak suka candaanmu!"

"Iya."

"Selera humormu sangat payah!"

"Iya."

"Kalau kau berani bercanda seperti itu lagi—"

"Kau akan membunuhku. Iya, aku mengerti."

Sawamura memelototinya galak. "Kau menyebalkan!"

Kazuya mengangkat tangan tanda menyerah. "Maaf, maaf."

Sawamura menghembuskan napas perlahan, kelihatan berusaha mengatur emosinya. "Aku tidak mau makan siang denganmu. Aku masih kesal, aku mungkin bisa benar-benar membunuhmu." Ia membasahi bibir bawahnya sekilas, lalu menatap lekat ke mata Kazuya. "Aku akan kembalikan jaketmu setelah selesai mencucinya dan…" Sawamura menelan ludah, menggerakkan tangannya ke salah satu sisi bawah ranselnya, mengeluarkan sekaleng kopi dan menyodorkannya pada Kazuya. "Ini." Sawamura mendorong kaleng itu ke dada Kazuya secepat kilat. Sentakan kuat yang membuat Kazuya reflek meringis dan menangkap kaleng itu. "Aku cuma mau memberikan ini padamu! Terima kasih sudah mengantarku semalam! BYE!"

Kazuya berkedip-kedip, dan Sawamura mengambil kesempatan itu untuk melesat pergi dari hadapannya. Tetapi mungkin pemuda itu terlalu terburu-buru dan lengah hingga ia lupa kalau mereka kini sudah berdiri di dekat pintu kaca non otomatis menuju kafetaria. Sawamura praktis akan menabrak partikel keras-trasparan itu andai Kazuya tidak manarik lengannya, membuat pemuda itu limbung, menabrak tubuh Kazuya hingga hilang keseimbangan dan berakhir jatuh ke lantai yang dingin dengan Sawamura menindihnya.

Kazuya meringis, merasakan efek benturan di tulang belakangnya, dan beban Sawamura di atas tubuhnya. Ia mendengar banyak suara di sekitar mereka selagi terjatuh, beberapa suara pekikan, suara napas yang tertahan, maupun jeritan yang melengking.

"MIYUKI!"

Yeah, tentu saja yang paling memekakan telinga adalah suara Sawamura sendiri. Matanya membulat sempurna, ekspresi kaget dan kedua tangan menekan dada Kazuya. Wajah mereka terpaut hanya sejengkal jarak, tapi pemuda itu justru meneriakkan namanya seakan Kazuya berada di sebrang pulau.

Hal yang paling bodoh adalah, Kazuya justru nyengir. "Sebenarnya, aku lebih suka kita menyimpan adegan seperti ini secara pribadi."

Mata Sawamura semakin melebar, lalu ia sadar akan posisi mereka berdua serta bagaimana orang-orang kini tampak mengamati penuh minat. Sawamura menyingkir buru-buru, berdiri dan membungkuk ke sekitar sambil menjeritkan permintaan maaf. Kazuya mendengus geli, berdiri perlahan-lahan dan mencoba mengabaikan rasa ngilu di tulang belakangnya. Ia masih sempat mengambil kembali sekaleng kopi pemberian Sawamura yang tergeletak di lantai, untungnya sama sekali tidak rusak.

"Lain kali jika kau ingin lari dariku, perhatikan sekeliling dulu." Kazuya berujar ketika orang-orang mulai kembali ke kesibukan masing-masing dan tidak meperdulikan mereka.

Sawamura menghadapnya gusar. "Kau saja yang lemah! Kau bermaksud menyelamatkanku tapi kau malah sempoyongan dan jatuh!"

"Aku belum makan, kau ingat? Aku harus bilang berapa kali kalau aku sangat kepalaran?"

Wajah Sawamura memerah, dan sebelum Kazuya sempat mengodanya lagi, Sawamura menyambar pergelangan tangannya lalu menariknya dengan tergesa-gesa. Menembus kerumunan dan terus berjalan cepat ke tempat yang tidak bisa Kazuya tebak. Kazuya tidak melawan, tidak bertanya, tidak ingin mencari tahu. Ia membiarkan Sawamura menariknya ke segala tempat dan membiarkan setitik pemikiran gila menari di otaknya; _aku akan ikut ke manapun anak ini membawaku_.

Mereka berhenti di taman, di hadapan bangku kayu panjang yang kosong tepat di bawah pohon sakura yang tak lagi merah muda. Sawamura mendorong Kazuya untuk duduk di sana kemudian pemuda itu melepaskan ranselnya dan mengeluarkan sekotak paket _bento _lalu meletakkannya ke pangkuan Kazuya.

"Ini mungkin jauh dari standar makan siangmu, tapi setidaknya kau harus makan sesuatu." Sawamura berkata, matanya begitu teguh, begitu bersinar. Ia berdiri tegak di depan Kazuya bagaikan satpam yang galak. "Aku membelinya untuk Shinji, tapi sepertinya kau lebih butuh."

Kazuya tersenyum kecut. "Sawamura, aku ingin makan siang denganmu, bukan meminta makan siang darimu."

"Sudah kubilang aku masih kesal! Aku tidak mau makan siang denganmu sekarang. Jadi terima saja dan jangan banyak protes!"

Kazuya ingin mendebat, tetapi ia justru menemukan bibirnya tersenyum geli. Memandangi sejenak kotak _bento _di pangkuannya lalu kembali mendongak untuk bertemu dengan sepasang netra emas Sawamura. "Tapi ini tidak akan cukup, kau tahu?"

Sawamura melotot tajam.

Kazuya balas mendelikkan bahu dengan santai. "Aku habis jatuh, kau tadi juga menindihku, tubuhku sakit semua, dan sekarang aku harus makan siang seorang diri di bawah pohon. Malangnya nasibku…"

"Argh! Katakan saja kau mau apa!?"

"_Just c'mere and kiss me._" Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "_Kiss the pain away_, kau tahu? Orang bilang sebuah kecupan atau ciuman bisa meredakan rasa sakit, kan?" Kazuya mengangkat satu alisnya, menatap wajah Sawamura yang menampilkan eman emosi berbeda sekaligus. "Jadi bisakah kau mencobanya padaku?"

Keterkejutan, intrik, kengerian, kemarahan, kepanikan dan kegugupan melintas cepat di wajah Sawamura. Kazuya tersenyum usil, menyadari bahwa ia mungkin sudah sangat keterlaluan kali ini. Jika ia mencoba menekan Sawamura lebih jauh lagi, pemuda itu pasti akan berujung membencinya sampai kehidupan selanjutnya.

"Lupakan, lupakan." Kazuya berkata, mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Aku hanya bercanda. Kau boleh pergi sekarang. Terima kasih atas makan siang dan ko—"

_Cup_.

Sentuhan ringan dan hangat di pipi kirinya itu sukses membuat Kazuya bungkam. Bibir sawaura lembut dan hangat, menyapa kulit wajahnya dalam sentuhan yang tak pernah Kazuya bayangkan. Hanya kurang dari satu detik. Begitu singkat, begitu cepat, lalu Sawamura kembali menarik diri dan berlari pergi. Sekali ini, Kazuya terlalu terpana untuk dapat mengejarnya.

**…**

Eijun duduk lesu di ruang _dojo_, latihan hari ini sudah berakhir sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Bukan latihan berat, tapi rasanya semua tenanganya terkuras begitu dahsyat sampai ia bahkan tak punya energi tersisa untuk berganti baju. Eijun bahkan tidak mengejar-ngejar Chris untuk latihan tambahan.

"Kau sakit, ya?"

Eijun menoleh, bertemu dengan wajah serius abadi milik Takatsu Hiromi yang duduk di sebelahnya, jubah taekwondonya telah dilonggarkan hingga jatuh dari kedua bahunya. Bergulir dengan malas sampai ke perut, secara gratis telah memamerkan bentuk tubuh atletisnya.

Eijun menghela napas panjang. "Bunuh aku, Takatsu."

Takatsu mengernyit. "Aku perlu mengantri untuk itu. Kanemaru mungkin ada di urutan pertama jika ingin membunuhmu."

Eijun mendengus, berupaya tersenyum dan melemaskan bahunya. "Shinji mungkin urutan ketiga. Lihatlah betapa cueknya dia padaku, bagaimana bisa dia langsung pulang setelah latihan padahal dia jelas-jelas tahu aku sedang butuh teman untuk mengeluh?"

"Teman untuk mengeluh." Takatsu mengulang dengan nada tak percaya. "Kau butuh seseorang untuk mengeluh?"

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Eijun bersemangat, kemudian kembali lemas. "Lebih menyenangkan saat mengeluh di depan seseorang, kau tahu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bergelayutan saja pada Chris-senpai? Kalian kan dekat."

Eijun cemberut. "Kau pikir aku anak monyet peliharaannya?"

"Sebenarnya kau lebih mirip anak anjingnya."

Eijun mencebik, kesal, tapi terlalu lelah untuk mendebat atau memulai pertengkaran. Jadi ia hanya menghela napas panjang, lalu menyandarkan keseluruhan punggungnya pada partikel dinding beton di belakangnya. "Takatsu, boleh aku bertanya?"

Mata Takatsu yang berwarna abu-abu kebiruan menatapnya dengan tajam. Namun Eijun tidak akan merasa terancam atau sakit hati, karena ia tahu Takatsu tidak bermaksud begitu. Pemuda itu semata-mata hanyalah seseorang yang malang karena memiliki ekspresi tak ramah permanen. "Apa?"

Eijun menatap mata abu-abu awan badai pemuda itu selama beberapa saat. "Kau sudah bertemu belahan jiwamu?"

Takatsu terbatuk. Memasang ekspresi yang tak pernah Eijun lihat sebelumnya, kegembiraan, rasa kaget, adrenalin, dan tersipu hingga rona samar merah muda bersemi di pipinya. "Apa-apaan, Sawamura? Kenapa pertanyaanmu random sekali?"

Eijun angkat bahu.

Takatsu menarik napas, membuangnya perlahan. Ekspresinya kembali kaku seperti tentara Jerman. "Em, ya… tentu saja aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Aku bertemu dengannya sejak tujuh belas tahun."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sawamura, dia belahan jiwaku."

"Aku tahu, tapi apa kau benar-benar menyukainya atau hanya menyukainya karena dia belahan jiwamu?"

Alis Takatsu berkerut. "Aku tidak pernah berpikir serumit itu. Kami bertemu, berkenalan, merasa cocok dan bertahan sampai sekarang. Itu saja, ada masalah?"

Eijun mencubiti celana taekwondonya sambil merengut dan menggeleng lemah. "Aku hanya berpikir andai kasusku juga bisa sesederhana itu…"

Ada jeda, beberapa detik sampai Takastsu merespon. "Ada apa dengan soulmatemu?"

Eijun tersenyum getir. "Kami tidak cocok. Dan tiap kali memikirkan soal _soulmate_…" Ia mendongak pada Takatsu, mengelola kembali ingatan beberapa saat yang lalu. "Tidak sepertimu yang terlihat tersipu bahagia, aku justru berujung kram otak."

"Hah?" Takatsu memasang wajah bingung mutlak. Namun Eijun justru mulai tertawa, atau setidaknya mencoba untuk tertawa.

"Aku tidak suka sikap buruknya, tapi saat dia mulai bersikap baik, aku justru mulai takut." Eijun menarik napas dalam-dalam, merapatkan bibirnya dan menelan ludah dengan pahit.

Benar, dia takut. Perasaan yang kini bermekaran di hatinya adalah sebuah wujud ketakutan yang tak lazim akan sikap baik Miyuki Kazuya. Tiap kali Miyuki bersikap baik, tiap kali Miyuki mulai menunjukkan sisi yang lebih manusiawi, menyenangkan, lembut dan juga hangat, seluruh darahnya akan menari dalam alarm bahaya. Tetapi sialnya, seluruh kerja tubuhnya justru akan mengkhianati. Tiap kali Miyuki seperti itu, yang tubuhnya inginkan hanyalah berdekatan dengan pemuda itu, bersandar pedanya, percaya padanya, berpegang padanya.

"Aku benci ini, Takatsu…" keluh Eijun, membiarkan kepalanya pasrah bersandar ke bahu pemuda itu. "Aku benci ini. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harus disalahkan sekarang."

Takatsu tampak semakin bingung. "Kau bicara apa sih?"

Eijun merengek. "Kenapa aku selalu kalah darinya? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mempermainkannya? Dunia benar-benar tidak adil!"

Dunia memang tidak adil. Sangat tidak adil. Siang tadi, saat Miyuki menggodanya dengan cara meminta sebuah ciuman, Eijun bermaksud menyerang balik dengan kecupan tiba-tiba di pipi pemuda itu. Membalikkan godaan dengan lebih keji dan kemudian tertawa akan bagaimana Miyuki bereaksi. Sungguh, Eijun melakukan itu atas dasar tantangan, sebuah taruhan besar demi mencapai senjata mematikan bagi Miyuki. Tetapi nyatanya, senjata itu justru berbalik menyerangnya.

Eijun mendengus. Apanya yang senjata mematikan? Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyerang Miyuki jika pada akhirnya ia sendiri justru terlampau malu bahkan untuk menatap wajah pemuda itu setelah melayangkan kecupan kecil di pipinya?

_Sial. Sial. Sial. _

Tidak adil bagaimana Miyuki selalu sukses menggodanya, tapi Eijun satu kalipun tidak pernah merasa berhasil menyerang balik.

"Tidak adil! Dunia sangat tidak adil! Apa yang kulakukan pada kehidupan sebelumnya? Apa aku membunuh raja? Kenapa aku selalu sial?"

"Ya ampun, Sawamura. Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Kanemaru kabur darimu."

**…**

Sebelum ini, Kazuya tidak pernah tahu bahwa sebuah kecupan ringan di pipi mampu membuat wajahnya panas sampai berjam-jam lamanya. Kecupan itu bahkan sama sekali tidak seksi, jauh dari kesan dewasa yang mampu mengundang gairah. Hanya sentuhan sederhana, begitu anak-anak dan polos. Tetapi nyatanya sukses membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergejolak tak karuan.

"_Shit!"_ Kazuya mengumpat. Menatap pantulan wajahnya yang memerah di cermin. Ini sudah lima jam berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Sawamura. Kini Kazuya sudah berada di rumah, mencuci wajahnya berkali-kali, tapi rona merah muda bodoh itu tetap tidak memudar. Ibunya bahkan sempat menyangka ia terserang demam.

"Sadarlah, Kazuya." Suaranya bergetar dalam emosi dingin. Kazuya menatap tajam wajahnya dalam pantulam cermin. "Kau bahkan pernah menciumnya dengan lebih profesional. Jadi kenapa tubuhmu harus bereaksi sedramatis ini hanya karena kecupan sepele di pipi? Jangan konyol!"

Kazuya menarik napas dalam-dalam, mencoba mengatur pacuan emosi gila di pembuluh darahnya. Benar, ia tidak boleh membawa-bawa emosi yang terlalu dramatis. Ia tidak boleh merubah imej Miyuki Kazuya yang selalu tenang dan cenderung bermain-main. Ini papan permainannya dan Kazuya tidak akan pernah sudi dikalahkan dalam permainannya sendiri.

Kazuya menghembuskan napas perlahan. Segalanya menjadi lebih tenang dan terkendali, aliran darahnya mulai normal dan wajahnya berangsur kembali ke warna semula. Kazuya membasuh wajahnya sekali lagi, tersenyum, memakai kembali kacamatanya lalu berjalan keluar kamar mandi.

Setelah makan malam, Kazuya menemukan dirinya berbaring di atas kasur. Perasaannya sudah menjadi sangat ringan dan terkendali. Ia mengingat-ingat kembali peristiwa siang tadi sambil tersenyum konyol. Sekarang, ia menyasal karena tidak sempat mengamati bagaimana ekspresi di wajah Sawamura siang tadi.

'_**Ciuman payah**__.__**'**_Kazuya mengetik di ponselnya sebagai pesan LINE untuk Sawamura. Sengaja memberi emoji senyum menjengkelkan untuk memancing pemuda _brunette_ itu.

'_**FUCK YOU!'**__ [20.17]_

Kazuya tertawa membaca balasan itu. Sawamura bahkan mengiriminya _sticker_ berantai yang kesemuanya menggambarkan kemarahan.

'_**Fuck me? Are you sure? You can't even kiss me properly, Sawamura~'**__ [Read. 20.19]  
'__**I have no idea how you gonna fuck me.'**__ [Read. 20.19]_

'_**ARRGGGHHHH!'**__ [20.20]  
__**'MATI SANA! MIYUKI-BANGSAT-TANUKI-KAZUYA!'**__ [20.20]_

_See?_ Reaksi Sawamura tidak pernah gagal untuk meningkatkan _mood_-nya. Kalau terus seperti ini, dia benar-benar ingin memperpanjang acara ikut campur dan main-main dalam kehidupan pemuda itu.

'_**Ouch, that hurt :('**__ [Read. 20.21]  
__**'Setelah mencium pipiku kau menyuruhku mati?'**__ [Read. 20.21]  
__**'Kejamnya, Sawamura-kun…' **__[Read. 20.21]_

'_**ASDFGHJKLZXCNM!' **__[20.22]  
__**'AKU TIDAK MAU BICARA DENGANMU!'**__ [20.22]_

'_**Jahatnya…'**__ [Read. 20.22]  
__**'Padahal malam kemarin aku sudah melakukan banyak hal untukmu.'**__ [Read. 20.23]  
__**'Jujur saja, sebuah ciuman di pipi terkesan terlalu pelit, kau tahu?' **__[Read. 20.23]_

Nyaris lima metit terhitung sejak pesan itu dibaca, tetapi Sawamura tak juga menjawab. Sebuah jeda waktu yang sempat membuat Kazuya resah karena mengira ia kembali salah melangkah dan menyinggung pemuda itu.

'_**Apa maumu'**__ [20.28]_

Kazuya menelan ludah. _Apa Sawamura sungguh marah? Sial, apa ia mengacaukannya lagi?_

Kazuya benci ketika Sawamura menjadi terlalu sensitif. Dia benci pada kenyataan bahwa kali ini mereka hanya berkomunikasi melalui _chatting_. Dia benci karena tidak dapat melihat bagaimana raut wajah pemuda itu untuk mematikan ekspresinya. Dan yang paling dia benci, adalah kenyataan bahwa dia peduli tentang bagaimana Sawamura memandangnya.

Otaknya berkerja, mencoba untuk berpikir, menemukan solusi, mengalihkan situasi agar kembali ke jalan yang ia inginkan. Kemudian mulai mengetik dengan hati-hati.

'_**Kau bebas Sabtu ini?' **__[Read. 20.30]_

Kazuya menjilat bibir bawahnya, lalu napas tipis mendesis dari mulutnya selagi ia menatap layar dan menanti balasan.

'_**Ya…?'**__ [20.31]_

_Okay just relax, Kazuya. Relax. _

'_**Aku punya dua tiket premiere dari ibuku.' **__[Read. 20.32]_

'_**(O.o)?'**__ [20.32]  
'__**Apa hubungannya denganku?'**__ [20.32]_

'_**Temani aku.' **__[Read. 20.34]_

'_**HAAAAAAAAAA?'**__ [20.34]  
__**'Apa kau baru saja MENYURUHKU pergi denganmu?'**__ [20.34]_

'_**Yeah, terserah.' **__[Read. 20.35]__**  
'Genrenya action-drama "How Far We Can Fly" kau tahu?'**__ [Read. 20.35]_

'_**Hmmm…'**__ [20.35]_

Kazuya mengernyitkan alis hingga keriting. Apa-apaan jawaban itu? Kenapa juga Sawamura jadi sok keren dan sok misterius? Menyebalkan.

'_**Aku dapat dua tiket premiere dan masih belum kupakai padahal akan hangus Sabtu nanti.'**__ [Read. 20.36]_

'_**Kenapa tidak ajak saja Kuramochi-senpai?'**__ [20.38]  
__**'Atau siapalah kenalanmu yang lain.' **__[20.38]  
__**'KENAPA AKU?'**__ [20.38]_

'_**Tadi kau yang bertanya apa mauku, kan?'**__ [Read. 20.39]  
__**'Inilah mauku, Sawamura. Aku ingin pergi denganmu.' **__[Read. 20.39]  
__**'Atau kau sudah lupa dengan penawaranmu sendiri, hm?' **__[Read. 20.40]_

'_**KADANG AKU SANGAT INGIN MENGIRIS-IRIS OTAK LICIKMU ITU, MIYUKI KAZUYA!'**__ [20.40]  
__**'DASAR LINTAH DARAT!'**__ [20.40]_

Kazuya tersedak, kali ini karena sentakan geli di perutnya. Setidaknya kali ini ia tahu Sawamura tidak marah padanya.

'_**Aw, thanks~ lol.'**__ [Read. 20.41]  
__**'Jadi kau mau, kan?'**__ [Read. 20.41]_

' _**-_-‖'**__ [20.43]  
__**'APA KELIHATANNYA AKU PUNYA PILIHAN!?' **__[20.43]_

'_**Kalau begitu kita bertemu pukul tiga sore.' **__[Read. 20.44]_

Kazuya mengambil jeda, menyeringai sebelum mulai mengetik lagi.

'_**Dan ini dihitung sebagai kencan, Sawamura~' **__[Read. 20.45]_

Kali ini butuh dua menit bagai Sawamura untuk membalasnya.

'_**Begini caramu mengajakku kencan?' **__[20.47]_

Kazuya menahan napas. Kenapa ia merasa Sawamura sedang mengintimdasinya?

'_**Lalu kau mau aku bagaimana?'**__ [Read. 20.47]  
__**'Mengulurkan tangan dan tersenyum manis, begitu? Heh, mimpi.'**__ [Read. 20.47]_

Kazuya menunggu. Satu menit. Dua menit. Tiga menit. Empat menit. Lima menit. Sepuluh menit! Tetapi Sawamura sama sekali tidak membalas padahal jelas-jelas sudah membacanya.

'_**Oi, jangan mengabaikanku.'**__ [Read. 20.57]_

'_**Sawamura?'**__ [Read. 21.00]_

'_**Haloooo?'**__ [Read. 21.03]_

'_**Jangan cuma dibaca -_-' **__[Read. 21.10] _

'_**Apa maumu sebenarnya?'**__ [Read. 21.15]_

'_**Hei, kau tidak serius kan?'**__ [Read. 21.24]_

'_**Sawamura…'**__ [Read. 21.30]_

_Call is not aswered [21.35]_

_Call is not aswered [21.40]_

'_**Yang benar saja…' **__[Read. 22.00] _

**…**

Pukul setengah sebelas malam, Eijun baru saja menyikat giginya dan bersiap untuk tidur ketika mendengar ketukan di pintu depan. Seluruh indranya terbangun dalam waspada. Siapa juga orang yang akan berkunjung di jam-jam tidak masuk akal begini? Tetapi kewaspadaan dan rasa curiganya berganti cepat menjadi kaget ketika membuka pintu.

"MIYUKI!?" Eijun memekik. "Ngapain kau—"

"Kau sungguh merepotkan, Sawamura." Miyuki mengehela napas, setitik rasa lega berkilat di matanya.

"Haaaa? Apa-apaan kau datang malam-malam begini dan langsung mengataiku merepotkan!?"

Miyuki berdecak kecil, dan Eijun mulai mengamati penampilan pemuda kaya itu. Miyuki hanya memakai celana training, kaus oblong, dan sandal selop, benar-benar tampak santai seakan-akan ia baru saja turun dari tempat tidurnya. Rambutnya sama sekali tidak dilapisi oleh gel rambut dan dibiarkan jatuh halus berantakan secara alami. Miyuki berbau seperti sabun mandi, shampo, dan juga harum pelembut pakaian.

"Kau…" Eijun mengerutkan alis memandanginya. "Ngapain sih?"

Miyuki mendengus, mengambil langkah maju tanpa peringatan dan sukses membuat Eijun terkaget hingga reflek berjalan mundur masuk ke dalam rumah. Miyuki baru berhenti setelah dua langkah masuk. "Belakangan ini aku merasa kau lebih sensitif dari kulit bayi."

"HAH?"

Pemuda berkacamata itu menghela napas panjang. Ekspresinya berganti secepat senyuman tipis terlukis di bibirnya. Memikat, tajam, penuh percaya diri. "Sawamura Eijun,"

Cara Miyuki melafalkan namanya berhasil membuat degup jantung Eijun terhenti. Miyuki mengulurkan satu tangan ke arahnya, gerakan halus, ringan tapi mantap.

"Maukah kau berkencan denganku hari Sabtu nanti?"

Eijun termangu. Benar-benar lupa bagaimana caranya mengambil napas. kata-kata Miyuki telah menjelma menjadi tinju kencang yang menghantam sekujur tubuhnya. Tapi yang ia rasakan bukanlah rasa sakit, melainkan letupan-letupan gas helium di dasar perutnya. Terus membesar dan naik ke dadanya, ke tenggorokannya, menyekat jalur napas.

Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Kemudian berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat. Berdentum-demtum sampai ke telinganya. Seluruh kulitnya bisa merasakan dorongan denyut nadinya yang cepat. Cara Miyuki tersenyum, cara Miyuki menatap, cara Miyuki menanti, cara Miyuki berdiri di depannya dan mengulurkan tangan… setiap hal yang ada pada diri pemuda itu seolah mendorongnya menuju sebuah kematian yang asing.

Sebelum Eijun sempat bernapas, Miyuki kembali bergerak maju. Mempertipis jarak di antara mereka. Tangan Miyuki meraih tangannya, genggaman itu lugas, hangat, dan Eijun bertanya-tanya mengapa tangannya terasa begitu mungil seakan-akan memang tercipta untuk berada dalam genggaman Miyuki Kazuya?

"Berkencanlah denganku, Sawamura."

Eijun bisa mendengar peluit uap panjang berdeging di telinganya. Wajahnya memanas, tubuhnya memanas, dan denyutan asing di bawah tubuhnya membuatnya merasa perlu ke kamar mandi.

"Sawamura…" Miyuki berbisik tipis, tapi cukup untuk membuat sekujur tubuhnya merinding. "Aku—"

"AAAAAA!" Eijun berteriak dan menarik tangannya dari Miyuki sebelum tubuhnya mencair. Ia mendorong dada Miyuki hingga pemuda itu terpaksa mundur keluar. "PERGI SANA! KAU MEMBUATKU GILA!"

"Apa? Hei, tunggu—"

_BLAM!_

Eijun menutup pintu dengan kasar lalu menguncinya cepat-cepat. Punggungnya bersandar pada pintu, menekan kuat seakan-akan takut Miyuki akan mencoba menerobos masuk. Tubuh Eijun gemetar, terlalu panas, terlalu dingin, dan seluruh aliran darahnya bernyanyi memanggil nama Miyuki.

_Sial. Sial. Sial. _

"Sawamura…"

Suara Miyuki terdengar dari balik pintu, ketukan tiga kali datang menyapa di balik kepalanya.

"PERGI SANA, MIYUKI KAZUYA!"

"…kau marah? Sawamura, aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu marah. Aku hanya mengikuti apa maumu."

"AKU TIDAK PERNAH MINTA KAU DATANG TENGAH MALAM DAN MELAKUKAN HAL-HAL SEPERTI TADI!"

"Tapi kau tidak merespon _chat_ dan panggilan teleponku, kupikir kau ingin aku datang ke sini dan mengajakmu secara langsung."

_Lebih tepatnya kau membunuhku secara langsung!_ Keluh Eijun dalam hati, merosot hingga duduk di lantai sambil menyembunyikan wajah di lututnya.

"Dasar bodoh." Eijun mengumpat di antara gelenyar aneh dalam dadanya. "Aku hanya mengerjaimu! Kau tidak perlu datang ke sini, Miyuki BAKA-zuya!"

Hening.

"Jadi… kau tidak marah?"

Eijun balas mengumpat-umpat.

"Sungguh kau tidak marah padaku?"

"Pulang sana!"

"Kita jadi berkencan Sabtu ini, kan?"

"PULANG SANA!"

"Jawab dulu, Sawamura."

"IYA! IYA! AKU AKAN BERKENCAN DENGANMU SABTU INI!"

Eijun bisa mendengar suara tawa kecil Miyuki. Menyebalkan!

"Pukul tiga sore, oke? Kita langsung bertemu di sana. Atau aku harus menjemputmu?"

"Aku bukan anak TK! Kita bertemu di sana! Sudah sana cepat pulang!"

"Oke, sampai ketemu hari Sabtu." Jeda, Eijun bisa merasakan bagaimana senyuman terukir di bibir Miyuki. "_G'nite and sweet dreams_, Sawamura."

Begitu Eijun mendengar suara mobil Miyuki menjauh, ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan membiarkan tubuhnya basah oleh pancuran _shower_. Berharap dinginnya air mampu mengusir rasa panas di sekujur tubuhnya. Sementara hatinya terus menerus merapalkan mantra yang sama.

"_Jangan_, Eijun. _Tidak boleh_. Kau tidak boleh terpikat pada Miyuki Kazuya. Tidak boleh!"

* * *

_**to be countinued**_

* * *

a/n: menurut kalian siapa yang lebih bego di sini? Btw, saya tuh takjub sama para pembaca cerita ini. Kok kalian kuat sih baca satu chapter yang rata-rata jumlah wordsnya itu 10-12 ribu kata? Saya juga demen baca buku-buku tebel tapi kebanyakan orang kan nggak tahan baca fanfik panjang. Kalian cinta banget sama MiSawa apa gimana? Saya tuh seneng dan berterima kasih banget cerita ini dapet respon positif, bahkan antusias, tapi saya juga heran kenapa kalian bisa sekuat ini wahai para pembaca yang budiman? :'D

**aurelliafr**, ya ampun… saya beneran terharu kalau kamu langsung buka begitu dapet notif :') berasa dinantikan banget, hisk. Makasih banyak yaa, senang rasanya ada seseorang yang menyukai dan menantikan cerita saya. Lav you, Aurel ^^  
**Dyulia971**, awuwuwu makasiih kalau begitu… syukurlah kalau ngeras masih seru dan ngalir tanpa macet-macet. Aduh, saya belum pantas disebut sensei/ngumpet. Saya masih perlu banyak belajar :) hampir mati sih yaa, jadi wajar langsung meluk UwU  
**macaroongirl16**, hallaw ChriSawa shipper, apakah kamu sungguh masih eksis di fandom ini? Mari kita berpelukan karena senasib :') shipper ChriSawa semakin menipis sih, sedih. Makanya saya sengaja milih Chris di sini dibanding tokoh-tokoh new-popular lainnya. Saya kangen Chris yang selalu minta maaf ke pelatih kalau Eijun ngelakuin hal konyol pas di mound wkwk.  
**Qackueen**, sabar bu.. sabar.. emang si Kazuya suka nyablak banget mulutnya kebanyakan makan bon cabe mungkin :D Gapapa pindah aja, mumpung kapal ChriSawa sepi nih, masih banyak tempat kosong bisa milih tempat duduk, pindah kuy :P  
**Katie2937**, sepertinya saya telah menulis plot di mana Miyuki Kazuya jadi objek empuk untuk dimaki-maki *nyengir* Hehe, Chris emang gentle sih, di official juga gitu kan, uhuk!  
**Narika**, waduh jadi pada kompak naksir Chris gini :D Membuktikan bahwa sejatinya kita lebih suka cowok baik-baik yaa/apaan.  
**Melon** **Kuning**, padahal kissingnya adem lho dibawah pohon ditemani semilir angin kenapa kamu bilang hot?/gak gitu. Hehehe, maaf sekali tapi threesome bukan jalan ninjaku :'( nggak bakalan tega saya. Btw, kamu doyan amat adegan kissu, sabar woey XD  
**Guest**, aw terima kasiiih… semoga terus suka yaa, dan selalu bisa memuaskan kamu. Yah, meski mungkin bakal menyebalkan juga sesekali sih. Kamu jatuh cinta sama karakter Kazuya di sini? Wow, hebat kamu XD  
**Genlite**, yeah I'm with you to baby! So let's kick of that tanuki bastard!/language! Lol, I loved Chris too ^^  
**the25**, wow… kamu sampe pengen Kazuya menderita? Tapi emang kalo ngedepin orang begini di dunia nyata bawaannya pengen gampar sama nyantet kali ya/heh.  
**Vivi99**, syukurlah kalau nggak ngerasa bosen baca ini. Yah, saya emang sengaja sih penulisannya dibawa mengalir aja karena slowburn. Mari kita nikmati proses ini bersama-sama yaa UwU  
**Hikaru Rikou**, sepertinya Chris benar-benar sukses menjelma sebagai Prince Charming yaa, banyak yang suka wkwk, saya juga sih. ASTAGA TERIMA KASIH! Saya seneng kamu bisa menikmati chapter 7/chuu~ Nah, kencannya ketunda sampe chap depan, sabar yaa hehehe :'D  
**nerd reader**, Kazuya really made so many people mad on chapter 6 XD so why I'm happy about it?/slaped.  
**alicarara**, maaf karena meruntuhkan ekspetasi kamu :') Iya gapapa KZL aja sepuasnya, boleh banget kok. Hehe, campur dong antara seneng dan sedih, tapi sekarang udah baikan kok. Maafin Kazuya yaa :') Uhuk, wajar dia nonton gituan, uhuk!  
**Guest2**, kamu ngakak liat Eijun nangis? Astaga, kenapa banyak sekali orang-orang sadisme/heh. Hmmm, kalau yang mewek-meweknya Kazuya aja gimana? Suka nggak? Bikin Eijun nangis sepanjang chapter biar jadi tugasnya author-author lain aja :D  
**Uchiha cherry's**, aduh… kok gitu? :') Kita kasih kesempaatan juga dulu yaa buat Chris, siapa tahu aja kan, bakal lebih bahagia kalau sama Chris. Kazuya sepertinya bisa bahagia dengan egonya sendiri/wei.  
**Namaku** **Cinta**, cemburu… oh, cemburu… kenapa engkoau begitu dipuji-puji aku menjadi iri~/udah.  
**Ariana1104**, aaaaahh makasiih banget sayang :') dibaca aja saya seneng kok, artinya saya bisa bikin kamu enjoy the story. Makasih yaa/chuu~  
**Sigung-chan**, sama-sama… saya juga bahagia masukin Chris kok, hehehe. Aah, gapapa kalau mau anggap ChriSawa juga boleh :D Uhuk, Kazuya kenapa ya? Saya juga bingung jelasinnya, nanti kalau dijawab jujur kamu yang kaget. Nah, saya juga suka liat MiSawa ribut soalnya lucu. Tapi kan mereka udah anak kuliahan masa ribut mulu sih V,V  
**yuuinoe**, Mochi lagi skidipapap dong kan punya soulmate/oi! Hahaha, auto dibunuh si kazuya kalau sampe berani niruin, jadi mending kabur aja dari pada denger yang iya-iya :D  
**momicat**, berdoalah semoga konsisten nggak kayak multichap lain yang kabarnya nggak jelas sampe sekarang/terjun. Wkwk, ngerjain gimana ya enaknya? Ayo-ayo boleh share kalo ada ide jahatin Kazuya :D  
**Anoynymous**, semoga manisnya nggak sampe bikin diabetes yaa. Bahaya kan soalnya :') Wkwk gapapa halu dikit, Chris emang menggiurkan/hey.


	9. Chapter 9

Setidaknya pada kali kedua Eijun mengunjungi rumah ini, ia tidak datang dengan wajah tercoreng debu dan jelaga, juga basah dengan air mata. Lucunya, satu jam yang lalu Eijun bahkan sama sekali tidak membayangkan bahwa ia akan kembali ke rumah ini. Terlibat dan menyusup secara terbuka di tengah-tengah interaksi hangat antara Chris dan Nyonya Takigawa.

"Ada menu lain yang kau inginkan, Sawamura-kun?"

Eijun mengerjap, menoleh cepat ke arah sumber suara yang menyebutkan namanya lalu tersenyum salah tingkah. "Ah, aku baik-baik saja, Takigawa-sensei."

"Apa kami membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman di sini?"

"Bukan begitu, Sensei." Eijun meringis keki, menggosok tengkuknya dengan canggung dan menunduk memandangi lantai dapur. "Aku hanya… masih agak bingung kenapa aku malah berakhir di sini."

"Karena aku tidak melakukan apapun untuk hari ulang tahunmu yang sudah lewat." Chris tampak menawan dengan celemek abu-abu tua. Pemuda blasteran itu tersenyum ketika matanya bertemu dengan Eijun. "Rileks saja, Sawamura. Kalau kau masih merasa keberatan, anggap saja kau sedang membantuku menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun sederhana untuk ibuku."

Eijun justru makin salah tingkah. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia hanya seorang mahasiswa pada umumnya yang tengah menikmati hari Sabtu pagi dengan sedikit _jogging_, sengaja mengambil trek yang lebih jauh hingga ia tiba di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan kawasan Meiji dan mampir untuk membeli beberapa kebutuhannya sehari-hari. Kemudian ia justru bertemu dengan Chris yang sedang menemani ibunya berbelanja, mereka saling sapa, mengobrol, sampai akhirnya tiba pada ide mengejutkan nyonya Takigawa yang memintanya ikut pulang ke rumah dan memasak bersama.

"Benar," Nyonya Takigawa menyahut. Sebuah genggaman hangat mendarat di lengan kanannya. "Siapa sangka kita berulang tahun di bulan yang sama? Jadi karena kau tinggal berjauhan dengan keluargamu, mari kita buat saja pesta ulang tahunmu sekalian di sini, Sawamura-kun. Itu tidak salah, kan?"

"Tapi… bukankah seharusnya ini acara keluarga?"

Nyonya Takigawa tertawa begitu renyah. Mengusap lengan Eijun dengan gerakan begitu halus. Matanya berbinar dalam cahaya kasih sayang sekaligus rasa geli. "_Oh, dear_… kau tenang saja. Jika Yuu berhasil, maka kau juga akan menjadi bagian dari kelu—"

"_Ibu_."

Eijun sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar Chris bicara dengan suara tegas begitu. Ia berhasil membuat apapun yang hendak dikatakan Nyonya Takigawa berhenti. Tapi kali ini, alih-alih mendapati wajah Chris sekaku senior galak, Eijun justru melihat Chris sedikit salah tingkah dan… tersipu?

"Bukankah sebaiknya kita mulai masak sekarang? Kita harus sudah selesai sebelum jam makan siang, kan?"

Nyonya Takigawa kelihatan masih berupaya menahan tawa geli. "Baiklah, mari kita lihat apa anak ibu yang berbadan besar ini bisa berguna di dapur."

Kali ini Eijun ikut tertawa. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bisa melihat sisi lain dari Chris yang manis seperti ini. Selama ini di matanya Chris adalah seorang senior yang begitu memukau, keren, maskulin, dan juga berwibawa. Tapi di hadapan sang ibu, ternyata Chris bisa juga bersikap seperti anak laki-laki yang manis dan pasrah digoda ibunya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membantu sebisaku. Tapi kuharap Sensei tidak terlalu kecewa saat aku lebih banyak membuat kacau daripada membantu."

Chris tertawa, sedangkan Nyonya Takigawa memasang senyum yang lucu sambil meletakkan kedua tangan di pinggang, menatap Eijun dan Chris seperti menilai. "Jadi aku punya dua pemuda sehat dan segar bugar di sini tapi tidak tahu seberapa jauh mereka bisa membantuku memasak? Sungguh menyenangkan."

Nyonya Takigawa bergumam panjang, lalu menjentikkan jari pada Chris dan Eijun. "Hal pertama, urus poni kalian itu. Ambil ikat rambut kecil dan lakukan sesuatu agar poni itu tidak mengganggu selama memasak."

Eijun memiringkan kepala seraya berkedip dan menyisir poninya ke bawah sampai menyentuh mata lalu meniup-niupnya. Chris sendiri benar-benar menjadi anak yang patuh dan langsung menuju bagian lain dari dapur, membuka salah satu laci dan mengeluarkan dua ikat rambut baru lalu memberikan salah satunya kepada Eijun.

"Kau bisa melakukannya sendiri?" Tanya Chris, sebelah alisnya terangkat samar memandangi bagaimana Eijun melebarkan ikat rambut kecil itu dengan jari-jarinya.

Eijun membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Mungkin akan lebih mudah kalau ada cermin. Aku tidak familiar dengan ikat rambut."

"Tidak perlu." Sahut nyonya Takigawa yang kini sedang mencuci beberapa sayuran di wastafel. Wanita itu menoleh kepada mereka sejenak, tersenyum miring. "Kenapa kalian tidak saling membantu saja? Yuu, kau bisa bantu ikatkan rambut Sawamura-kun, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Lebih praktis, kan?"

"Ah!" Eijun berseru spontan. "Benar juga." Ia berpaling pada Chris dan tersenyum lebar. "Chris-senpai, tolong menunduk sedikit. Aku akan mengikat rambutmu."

Sebersit emosi panik melintas di mata amber Chris, pemuda itu tidak menjawab maupun menunduk mengikuti permintaan Eijun dan Eijun sempat mengira pemuda itu bakal menolaknya. Tetapi kemudian Chris membuang napas pendek, bertukar tatapan singkat dengan ibunya sebelum kembali menatap Eijun. Chris tersenyum kecil, mengangguk tipis, lalu sedikit menunduk hingga puncak kepalanya sejajar dengan wajah Eijun.

Dalam jarak sedekat ini, Eijun bisa mencium aroma shampoo dari rambut Chris. Berbaur dengan wangi pinus dari kulitnya hingga menciptakan suatu kombinasi aroma yang lembut tetapi _manly_.

"Kalau begitu permisi, Senpai… Aku harus menyentuh kepala dan rambutmu."

"Mm,"

Rambut Chris terasa halus di jari-jari Eijun. Terurai bagaikan benang-benang sutera coklat ketika Eijun berusaha mengumpulkannya dalam satu ikatan. Eijun berhasil mengikat bukan hanya poni depan Chris tetapi juga rambut pada kedua sisi kepalanya. Sesuatu yang membuat Eijun sadar bahwa selama ini rambut seniornya itu jauh lebih panjang dari yang ia duga. Eijun menyatukan rambut ke puncak kepala, menyisakan hanya sedikit rambut pada bagian belakang kepala yang masih terlalu pendek. Saat Chris kembali menegakkan badan, Eijun nyaris menganga memandang tampilan pemuda itu.

"Ada yang salah, Sawamura?"

Eijun mengerjap cepat, tersadar dari lamunan dan buru-buru menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah, hanya saja…" Matanya mengamati Chris lagi hanya untuk merasakan betapa mempesonanya Chris dalam gaya rambut seperti itu. "Senpai mengingatkanku pada Jon Snow."

Terdengar suara tawa nyonya Takigawa, Eijun bahkan baru menyadari bahwa wanita itu sejak tadi masih memperhatikan mereka berdua. "Kau kelihatan _sangat Amerika_ dengan gaya rambut seperti itu, Yuu. Mm… apa namanya? _Highballer man bun?"_

"Kalau memang separah itu, mungkin sebaiknya aku pakai ikat kepala saja." Chris berkata, menggerakkan tangannya untuk melepas kunciran tapi Eijun dengan sigap menahan.

"Jangan!" Suaranya lebih lantang dari yang Eijun bayangkan. "Ma-maksudku, itu bagus untuk Chris-senpai. Sama sekali tidak ada yang salah, sungguh! Aku hanya sedikit kaget tadi. Jadi jangan dilepas yaa? _Please_…"

Chris melempar tatapan tanya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku serius!" Eijun bersikeras. "Chris-senpai sangat tampan! Aku suka tampilan ini!"

Bola mata Chris melebar sedikit sebelum kemudian pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya. "Iya, terserah." Suara Chris terasa begitu pelan seakan-akan ia hanya berbisik. "Aku tidak akan melepasnya. Sekarang biarkan aku yang menguncir rambutmu."

**…**

Banyak sekali hal-hal yang baru Eijun ketahui tentang Chris selama mereka memasak bersama. Nyonya Takigawa adalah seorang wanita yang tahu bagaimana menghidupkan suasana, ia nyaris tidak putus bercerita maupun bertanya sepanjang kegiatan memasak hingga kegiatan itu terasa jauh dari kata membosankan. Menurut penuturannya, Chris ternyata sempat mengalami insekuritas yang berhubungan dengan jati diri. Lahir sebagai setengah Amerika dan setengah Jepang membuatnya merasa tidak benar-benar orang Amerika ataupun orang Jepang yang pada akhirnya melahirkan suatu kekhawatiran bahwa ia akan ditolak oleh kedua belah pihak masyarakat.

"Yuu bahkan sempat sengaja mewarnai rambutnya jadi pirang saat tinggal di Amerika."

"Sampai sejauh apa ibu mau mengoceh tentang masa laluku?"

"Benarkah itu? Apa Chris-senpai pernah pirang?"

Nyonya Takigawa tertawa halus. "Yap, benar sekali. Kau tahu, Sawamura-kun? Yuu adalah salah satu cowok populer di sekolahnya. Tapi dia bahkan terlalu pemalu untuk mengajak orang bicara lebih dulu."

Retina Eijun melebar tak percaya. _"Maji de!?"_ Ia memandang Chris takjub. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Chris-senpai seperti itu."

Chris menghela napas berat. "Sudahlah," Ia berkata, mengambil alih wortel dari tangan Eijun dan mulai mengirisnya. "Lama-lama ini bukan lagi acara memasak, tapi berubah jadi acara membuka masa laluku."

Eijun angkat bahu. "Kalau kalian mau, aku juga bisa menceritakan masa laluku, kok. Tapi aku tidak janji ceritanya bakal menarik."

Ibu dan anak Takigawa itu menoleh padanya bersamaan. Nyonya Takigawa tersenyum sumeringah lalu buru-buru memasukkan _macaroni schotel_ ke dalam _microwave_ dan mendekat padanya. "Ceritakan, Sawamura-kun. Seperti apa masa kecilmu dulu?"

"Uh, _well_… aku tidak yakin apakah ini cerita yang menarik. Saat jaman sekolah dulu, sebenarnya aku bisa dibilang murid yang nakal."

"Nakal yang bagaimana, Sawamura-kun?"

"Kau tidak membakar sekolah atau sejenisnya, kan?"

Eijun tertawa geli, menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. "Tidak sampai seperti itu. Aku hanya sering terlibat masalah karena berkelahi baik dengan siswa satu sekolah maupun luar sekolah. Sampai SMP, aku selalu bersekolah di sekolah yang lumayan dekat dari rumah. Keluargaku punya usaha pertanian yang cukup besar dan dihormati warga sekitar. Jadi hampir semua orang di sekolah tahu siapa keluargaku dan, yah… mungkin karena itulah aku merasa superior dan aman-aman saja meski sering terlibat masalah."

"Wow," Chris merespon. "Aku tidak tahu kau sempet menjadi anak yang agak arogan."

Eijun sendiri hanya mampu menanggapinya dengan tawa geli bercampur malu.

"Jadi kau bertengkar karena menantang anak-anak lain, Sawamura-kun?"

"Bukan begitu juga, Sensei." Eijun meringis, berusaha tampil sesopan mungkin. "Aku hanya beraksi jika merasa teman-temanku ditindas. Aku paling tidak suka ada yang berkata buruk tentang teman-temanku. Tapi itu hanya berlangsung sampai SMP, aku masuk SMA yang lumayan jauh dari rumah dan mengharuskanku tinggal di asrama. Lagipula teman-temanku selalu mencegahku mengulagi kesalahan yang sama karena aku perlu membentuk portofolio bagus agar bisa diterima di universitas."

Nyonya Takigawa memandanginya dengan alis menukik samar dan tatapan seakan berusaha menggali lebih jauh. Tetapi kemudian wanita itu tersenyum, keramahan kembali memenuhi wajahnya. "Jadi kau ini tipe yang posesif pada teman-temanmu, ya?"

Eijun hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Sekarang aku tahu apa yang membuatmu sampai berani melawan Azuma."

"Chris-senpai! Tolong jangan dibahas lagi, aku malu."

"He? Kalian membicarakan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Sensei. Hanya sebuah kecerobohan kecil." Sahut Eijun, berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menyembunyikan kepanikan dalam suaranya.

"_Yeah_," Chris menimpali, untungnya tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk membocorkan kejadian itu lebih jauh. "Jadi hanya itu kenakalanmu?"

"Umm… aku tidak tahu ini disebut nakal atau bukan." Eijun menjilat bibir bawahnya singkat. "Aku menindik telingaku saat kelas dua SMP."

"Apa?"

"Hanya telinga kiriku." Eijun menunjukkan telinga kirinya. Selama ini ia memang tidak pernah lagi memakai aksesori macam apapun di telinganya, tapi ia yakin bekas tindikan itu masih ada apabila orang cukup peduli untuk memperhatikan. "Aku nekat menindiknya, dan sukses mendapat tamparan bolak-balik dari kakek."

Chris menatapnya dengan raut wajah tak percaya. Selama beberapa saat lamanya, keadaan menjadi begitu hening dengan Eijun yang meringis malu sedang dua orang lain memandanginya setengah bengong, sampai kemudian Nyonya Takigawa mulai terpingkal. Tertawa lepas sampai tubuhnya membungkuk sedikit dan wajahnya memerah seolah-olah cerita itu benar-benar lucu.

"_Anno_… Kenapa Takigawa-sensei tertawa?"

"Sawamura," Panggil Chris lembut disertai dengan sentuhan pada sebelah bahu yang seketika membuat Eijun mendongak untuk balik menatapnya. Chris tersenyum simpul, sinar matanya ramah dan hangat. "Aku juga punya _piercing_ di telinga kiriku." Ia berkata, tersenyum lagi lalu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas meraba daun telinga kirinya. "Aku menindik telingaku saat SMP kelas dua."

Eijun berkedip. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja Chris katakan lalu… "SERIUS!?"

"Yep!" Sahut Nyonya Takigawa riang, merangkul lengan Eijun dengan gestur hangat sambil memberinya senyuman manis. "Yuu membuatku kaget luar biasa saat pulang dengan sebuah tindikan di telinga kirinya saat itu. Aku bahkan sempat waswas kalau-kalau dia bergabung dengan genk Anak Punk atau apa. Tapi teryata itu cuma hal wajar bagi para remaja, huh?"

Satu lagi hal mengejutkan yang Eijun dapatkan hari ini, kesamaan tak terduga antara dirinya dan Takigawa Chris Yuu. Sebuah _piercing_ di telinga kiri yang sama-sama mereka buat saat duduk di kelas dua SMP. Kenyataan kecil nan menggelikan itu entah mengapa membuat Eijun merasakan suatu bentuk ikatan lain antara dirinya dan Chris mengerat otomatis, menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya.

**…**

Mereka berhasil menyelesaikan semua masakan tepat sebelum waktu makan siang. Selanjutnya mengadakan piknik kecil di halaman dan memakan hidangan yang mereka masak sebelumnya. Chris bahkan sempat menghubungi ayahnya yang sedang berada di Amerika melalui _video call_. Mengobrol sedikit hanya untuk bercanda dan memamerkan betapa mereka bisa bersenang-senang tanpa kehadiran sang kepala keluarga.

Eijun menyukai bagaimana cara keluarga kecil ini berinteraksi satu sama lain. Chris punya kedua orang tua yang menyenangkan dan dapat masuk dengan mudah dalam obrolan anak muda. Selesai makan, mereka membereskan semua peralatan dan membawanya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Nyonya Takigawa kemudian berkata bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan salah satu artikelnya. Wanita itu mempersilakan Eijun dan Chris untuk bersenang-senang dengan sedikit bercanda, ia juga menekan garis bawah agar mereka tidak membuat masalah serius.

Chris mengajak Eijun ke perpustakaan. Tempat yang membawa Eijun pada memori ketika pertama kali ia datang ke rumah ini dalam keadaan berantakan lalu nyonya Takigawa berbaik hati mencarikannya buku sebagai pengganti bukunya yang rusak. Sekarang, ketika meniti kembali perpustakaan ini tanpa dipenuhi air mata, Eijun akhirnya menyadari bahwa koleksi buku keluarga Takigawa sangat menakjubkan. Tapi yang paling membuat Eijun terpana adalah ketika menemukan rak berisi buku cerita anak berbahasa Jepang.

"Luar biasa!" Eijun berdecak takjub selagi tangannya menarik satu buku dari deretan itu. "Kalian bahkan punya ini."

Chris melongok ke buku di tangan Eijun, tampak tertarik ketika Eijun mulai membuka halaman demi halaman penuh warna yang disertai gambar-gambar islustrasi. "Ah, aku ingat." Chris berujar. "Ibuku suka tulisannya, ibuku bilang penulis itu menyampaikan cerita dengan begitu lembut, sederhana, tetapi memiliki pesan moral yang luar biasa dalam. Kata ibuku, beliau adalah seorang penulis berbakat yang mungkin sengaja menyamar di balik dongeng-dongeng anak."

Eijun tersenyum, nyaris menangis haru mendengar penuturan Chris. "Senang mendengar pujian itu dari seorang dosen Princeton." Ia menutup buku di tangannya lalu mengusap bagian sampul dengan hati-hati sebelum mendongak menatap Chris. "Buku ini ditulis oleh Yellow Riku, yang merupakan nama pena ibuku."

Tercipta jeda, beberapa detik yang dihiasi dengan keheningan selagi Chris menatap Eijun lama. Tampak berusaha menyimak, berpikir, sekaligus mungkin menganalisa seberapa dalam keseriusan dari penuturan Eijun sebelumnya. Lalu keheningan itu pecah ketika Chris membuka mulutnya dengan agak kaku. "Kau serius?"

Eijun tersenyum lebar, mengangguk penuh semangat. "Tentu saja aku serius!" Ia meletakkan kembali buku itu di rak. "Di rumah masih ada beberapa buku dongeng buatan ibuku yang senganja tidak diterbitkan. Ibuku sering menulis untukku saat aku masih kecil dan akan membacakannya setiap malam sebagai pengantar tidurku."

Chris terihat setengah kaget, setengah terkesima. "Kenapa rasanya dunia ini sempit sekali?"

"Mm-hmm." Eijun menangguk sepakat, tersenyum pada Chris. "Rasanya semua hal saling berkaitan, ya?"

Mereka mengobrol banyak tentang masa lalu Eijun dan buku-buku dongeng ibunya setelah itu. Mungkin nyaris dua jam di dalam perpustakaan, membuka buku demi buku dongeng sementara Eijun dengan antusias menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi di baliknya. Beberapa hal yang masih ia ingat dari kisah ibunya, bagian-bagian tertentu yang berubah dari skrip asli sang ibu dan versi cetak, dan lain sebagainya.

Setelah itu Chris mengajak Eijun ke _home theater_ di rumahnya. Chris bahkan menyiapkan minuman dan _snack_ sebagai camilan selama menonton. Sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu bersama Chris, terlebih lagi setelah Eijun tahu bahwa Chris ternyata punya selera humor yang bagus, seorang pendengar yang baik, dan sangat mahir membaca potensi seseorang.

Menjelang sore, Chris mengajaknya berkeliling halaman. Menelusuri taman di kediaman Takigawa yang ditata sedemikian apiknya hingga menimbulkan kesan menenangkan. Mereka bahkan punya kolam ikan dan air mancur kecil, sebuah gazebo kayu berdiri di salah satu sudut taman dan menjadi tempat yang sempurna untuk bersantai.

Namun perhatian Eijun seketika teralihkan begitu matanya menemukan satu bangunan yang agak terpisah dari rumah utama. Hanya bangunan satu lantai dengan atap berbentuk setengah lingkaran. Ia menyipitkan mata, menoleh pada Chris. "Senpai, itu tempat apa?"

Chris mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Eijun lalu tersenyum. "Kau mau lihat?" Tawarnya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dengan gestur ramah meminta Eijun mengikutinya.

Begitu Chris membuka pintu bangunan itu, Eijun langsung disuguhkan oleh sebuah teleskop besar yang dipasang permanen tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan. Atap setengah bola tersusun atas lipatan-lipatan lempeng besi yang bisa bergeser terbuka. Eijun berdiri terkesima saat Chris berjalan ke arah teleskop lalu membuka kain putih yang semula menutupi lensa. Pemuda itu berdiri di belakang teleskop, lalu mulai mengatur posisi lensa.

"I-ini… Observatorium?" Eijun menatap Chris setengah tak percaya dan setengah meminta pembenaran. "Senpai punya observatorium pribadi di rumah!?"

Chris tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. "Ayahku bersikeras membangunnya untukku sebagai hadiah saat aku kembali lagi ke Jepang." Chris berjalan ke salah satu sisi ruangan di mana sekumpulan tuas berbaris dalam ukuran yang berbeda-beda. "Tapi tidak terlalu banyak yang bisa diamati karena polusi cahaya di Tokyo cukup tinggi."

Chris menggerakkan beberapa tuas, lalu perlahan-lahan atap kubah terbuka. Cahaya matahari memasuki ruangan, gradasi langit semi-senja berbayang oranye dan ungu jatuh ke atas teleskop besar seperti sinar lampu sorot.

"Kau mau mencobanya, Sawamura?"

Eijun mengerjap seketika, berdoa semoga ia tidak memasang wajah yang terlalu bodoh karena terlampau terkesima. "Tentu saja aku mau!" Jawabnya bersemangat lalu berjalan buru-buru ke dekat teleskop, Chris hanya menanggapi tingkahnya dengan tawa renyah.

"Mataharinya belum tenggelam, jadi mungkin tidak terlalu banyak yang bisa kita lihat." Ujar Chris, berdiri di dekat Eijun dan mengatur arah teropong serta lensa objektif dan okuler. Pemuda itu melirik dengan alis terangkat samar. "Atau kau mau menunggu sampai matahari terbenam dulu? Kau bisa sekalian makan malam di sini."

Eijun mau sekali, tapi ia merasa sudah terlalu lama berada di rumah Chris. Kenyataan itu membuatnya bimbang dan gelisah, berdiri canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya di bawah tatapan mata Chris yang seakan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. "Umm… bagaimana yaa…"

"Besok hari Minggu, kau santai, kan?"

Eijun membasahi bibirnya. "Iya sih… tapi…" Dalam sekejap, satu ingatan meledak dalam kepalanya dan membuat bola matanya melebar. "BESOK HARI MINGGU!?" Eijun melihat Chris berjengit atas perubahan suasana yang terlalu tiba-tiba ini tapi Eijun tidak punya waktu untuk meminta maaf. "Ini hari Sabtu! Astaga! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!?"

Eijun menggerang frustasi, meraba-raba sakunya dan baru sadar bahwa selama ini ia sama sekali tidak membawa ponsel. "Aargh! aku bahkan meninggalkan ponselku di rumah!" Kepanikan menyerangnya dalam satu kedipan mata, Eijun mundur dari teleskop. "SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!"

"Sawamura, tenanglah."

Eijun tidak bisa mendengar Chris, telapak tangannya bergerak ke kepala, jari-jari meremas rambut. "Kenapa aku bisa lupa!? seharusnya aku tidak lupa! Ini bahkan sudah lewat lebih dari dua jam. Bagaimana mungkin aku—"

"SAWAMURA!"

Suara lantang Chris disertai cengkeraman erat di kedua bahunya membuat Eijun mematung. Chris menatap lurus ke matanya, ada getar kekhawatiran yang terpancar dari kedua mata amber Chris. "_Tenanglah_." Chris meminta, sedikit menyusupkan tatapan maaf karena membentaknya. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Eijun menarik napas, berusaha tenang, tetapi hatinya berkecamuk dalam badai gelisah. Ia menggeleng, menggigiti bibirnya dan menepis tangan Chris sehalus mungkin. "Maaf, Chris-senpai. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Biar aku antar."

"Tidak." Sahut Eijun tegas. "Maaf, tapi tidak perlu mengantarku. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Aku permisi." Eijun membungkuk singkat, dan tanpa mendengar tanggapan Chris, ia segera berlari ke luar, menembus halaman rumah Takigawa, dan terus berlari sampai ke luar pagar.

Eijun tidak berhenti, tidak memperlambat lajunya, bahkan juga tidak menoleh ke belakang. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa cepat sampai di tempat itu untuk memenuhi janji kencan dengan Miyuki Kazuya.

**…**

Sawamura Eijun adalah orang pertama dan mungkin juga satu-satunya di dunia yang berani-beraninya membuat Kazuya menunggu lebih dari dua jam tanpa kepastian.

_Nomor yang Anda tuju tidak menjawab panggilan Anda. Silakan coba beberapa saat lagi atau tinggalkan pesan—_

"Ck!" Kazuya mendecakkan lidah dan menyumpah dengan jengkel. "Ke mana kau sebenarnya, Sawamura?"

Sekarang, Kazuya bahkan tidak yakin harus marah atau justru cemas. Sawamura tidak ada di tempat yang telah mereka janjikan pada pukul tiga sore tadi. Saat Kazuya mencoba menghubunginya lewat _chat_ maupun telepon, yang ia jumpai hanyalah respon nihil. _Chat_ tidak dibalas ataupun dibaca, sementara telpon tidak diangkat.

Kazuya bahkan bertanya pada Kanemaru, tapi pemuda itu mengaku tidak tahu menahu ke mana perginya Sawamura. Kuramochi hanya menertawainya seperti iblis jahat dan mengejek seakan Kazuya adalah kekasih yang posesif. _Persetan!_ Kalau ia memang posesif, ia pasti akan mengikat kaki pemuda berisik itu begitu menemui wujudnya nanti sambil memarahinya seperti anak nakal. Tetapi sialnya, sampai detik ini Kazuya sama sekali tidak punya ide di mana Sawamura berada.

Untuk ke sekian kalinya, Kazuya menatap perputaran waktu di pergelangan tangannya. Hampir pukul enam sore. Langit mulai gelap, lampu-lampu di jalanan telah menyala. Sementara Kazuya masih berada di sini seperti orang bodoh. Berdiri di dekat mobilnya yang terparkir di depan tempat tinggal Sawamura. Rumah itu kelihatan kosong, semua pintu tertutup, lampunya tidak menyala, sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Sawamura di dalamnya.

Kazuya membuang napas berat, bersandar ke mobilnya dan mencoba untuk sedikit lebih tenang. Ia sudah putus asa berdiri kebingungan di tempat yang seharusnya menjadi lokasi pertemuan mereka pada pukul tiga tadi, menanti selama hampir dua jam sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Jadi Kazuya memutuskan untuk mendatangi langsung Sawamura ke rumah, sedikit berharap bahwa pemuda itu hanya ketiduran atau apa. Nyatanya, ia sudah berdiri di sini lebih dari satu jam tapi Sawamura jelas tidak ada di rumah.

"Kau tidak datang ke bioskop, tidak mengangkat telpon, tidak menjawab pesan, tidak ada di rumah, dan tidak ada yang tahu di mana keberadaanmu. Kau sedang berusaha kabur atau bagaimana?"

Kazuya memijat pangkal hidungnya, mencoba untuk menetralisir pening yang melanda. Otot-ototnya mulai kaku karena terlalu lama menegang menahan amarah. Ia merasa nyaris seluruh tenanganya telah habis terpakai rasa kesal dan gelisah. Kazuya menyalakan ponselnya sekali lagi, melihat bahwa puluhan _chat_ yang dikirimkannya pada Sawamura masih belum dibaca satupun.

"_Sawamura_," Kazuya berbisik seoah berharap Sawamura entah bagaimana bisa mendengarnya. "Setidaknya balas pesanku dan katakan kau ada di mana sekarang."

Kazuya benci mengakui ini, tapi pemikiran-pemikiran aneh mulai mengerayangi otaknya. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu yang butuk terjadi pada Sawamura? Bagaimana kalau dia mengalami kecelakaan di jalan saat menuju bioskop? Bagaimana kalau ponselnya terjatuh saat dia melawan para penjahat? Bagaimana kalau dia diculik? Bagaimana kalau—

"Sial!" Kazuya mengumpat. Pikiran-pikiran negatif itu sama sekali tidak membantu! Ia harus tetap tenang dan fokus. Ia butuh otaknya dalam kondisi terbaik untuk menelusuri beragam kemungkinan tentang keberadaan pemuda Nagano itu.

Kazuya menarik napas panjang, mendongak ke arah langit yang benar-benar telah berangsur menggelap. Matahari telah terbenam, senja perlahan pergi, dan malam mulai menyapa. Ia memutuskan jika sampai satu jam lagi Sawamura tidak muncul, maka ia akan menyeret paksa Kuramochi untuk membantunya mencari pemuda itu. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Sambil membuang napas perlahan, Kazuya mencoba untuk memfokuskan arah pandangan matanya ke jalanan sepi yang terbentang di depannya. Tiga detik, sampai Kazuya menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang berjalan mendekat, Kazuya menyipitkan mata, mencoba melihat lebih jelas dalam remang-remang dan penerangan lampu jalan kemudian melotot lebar dan berdiri tegak. Ia mungkin sempat berteriak menyerukan nama Sawamura sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah sosok itu.

Ada sentakan kecil yang Kazuya sadari dari gestur Sawamura. Seakan ia sama kagetnya ketika menjumpai Kazuya di sini. Kemudian, adegan berlangsung begitu konyol ketika mereka berdua saling berlari mendekat dan berhenti berhadapan tepat terpaut satu pijakan kaki dengan napas berat yang saling menimpa satu sama lain.

"Miyuki…" Suara Sawamura tercekat, sepelan bisikan, sedikit terbata dan kelu. Ia memandangi Kazuya tanpa berkedip, tampak sangat kaget. "Kau… di sini…?"

Kazuya mencoba untuk menelusuri penampilan Sawamura secara lebih mendetail. Ia memakai celana olahraga, _t-shirt_ putih, dan sepatu lari. Sawamura tidak terlihat habis berpergian jauh atau apa, sama sekali tidak membawa tas atau barang-barang lain. Yang lebih penting, Sawamura sama sekali tidak tampak terluka atau baru mengalami tanda-tanda kekerasan. Ia kelihatan baik-baik saja, dan kenyataan itu berhasil membuat Kazuya akhirnya menghela napas lega.

"_Damn it_, Sawamura." Kazuya menggerit kecil ketika merasakan beban berat di dadanya perlahan menghilang. Satu tangan tanpa sadar bergerak ke sebelah bahu Sawamura dan meremasnya. Kazuya menundukkan kepala, condong ke arah Sawamura hingga keningnya nyaris bersandar pada bahu pemuda itu.

"_...syukurlah." _Kazuya bernapas dengan gemetar. "Kau baik-baik saja."

Kazuya bertahan di posisi itu selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan suara dehaman gugup. Kazuya kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap lurus ke iris mata emas Sawamura. "Kenapa kau tidak datang? Kenapa kau tidak bisa dihubungi? Ke mana saja kau?" Ia tidak ingin terdengar marah, tapi suaranya telah meninggi tanpa sadar.

Sawamura menelan ludah, tampak berusaha keras untuk tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan tajam Kazuya. "Maaf, aku meninggalkan ponselku di rumah, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu."

"Kau pikir berapa usiamu sampai lupa membawa ponsel saat pergi ke luar rumah?"

Sawamura mendengus kecil, sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya, cemberut dengan lucu. "Tadi ponselku sedang di_charge_, oke? Aku juga tidak berencana untuk pergi sampai jam segini."

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau meninggalkan rumah?"

Sawamura kembali tegang. "Kurasa... sekitar pukul delapan pagi. Aku pergi untuk _jogging_."

"Dan kau baru kembali sekarang!?" Suara Kazuya meninggi lagi. "Kau jogging sampai Hokkaido atau bagaimana?"

Bahu Sawamura bergerak seiring tarikan napasnya yang dalam. Ia lalu menatap Kazuya—selalu—Sawamura menampilkan wajah berani dan penuh kesungguhan meski Kazuya bisa melihat kegugupan di balik getaran matanya. "Maaf, aku benar-benar lupa waktu. Aku tidak bermaksud melanggar janji denganmu atau apa. Aku bahkan langsung ke tempat janjian kita secepat mungkin begitu sadar aku sudah terlambat, tapi kau sudah tidak ada di sana dan malah menungguku di sini."

Kazuya tidak sampai hati tega memahari Sawamura dengan ekspresi bersalahnya. Terlebih lagi Kazuya cukup yakin bahwa pemuda itu benar-benar berkata jujur. Kekesalannya memang sedikit meluap, tapi masih ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hatinya. "Jadi kau dari mana, Sawamura? Apa yang membuatmu sampai lupa waktu?"

Seharusnya, Kazuya tahu lebih awal. Bahwa ketika matanya berhasil menangkap pergerakan gelisah Sawamura, caranya membasahi bibir, mengusap tengkuk dengan canggung, dan bahkan menumbuk ujung sepatunya ke tanah, atau cara bagaimana Sawamura dalam sepersekian detik memalingkan tatapan darinya… Kazuya seharusnya dapat memakai semua petunjuk itu sebagai pertanda bahwa ia tidak akan menyukai jawaban yang akan diberikan Sawamura.

"Aku ke rumah Chris-senpai."

_Deg._

"Aku merayakan ulang tahun bersama Takigawa-sensei dan Chris-senpai. Lalu aku diajak Chris-senpai ke perpustakaan, menonton di _home theater_, lalu…"

Kazuya berdiri termenung. Celotehan Sawamura bagai terus memantul ke ruang hampa. Ia tak lagi bisa mendengar dengan jelas kata-kata Sawamura. Ruang hampa itu tahu-tahu dibanjiri air hingga menenggelamkan suara Sawamura. Tetapi bahkan suara yang teredam itu masih mampu menjangkaunya, memberi kepedihan yang belum pernah dicicipi Kazuya selama ini. Suara itu menjelma seperti pisau, menggoresnya dalam balutan rasa pedih dan kemarahan.

Kazuya menunduk, memejamkan matanya. _Chris._ Nama itu berputar dalam benaknya. Rupanya Sawamura melupakan janji dengan Kazuya karena seharian ini Sawamura bersama dengan Chris. Kazuya mendengus. Ludah di mulutnya terasa getir.

"Seharusnya kau bilang dari awal, Sawamura." Sambil tersenyum pahit, menatap tepat ke mata Sawamura dan mengambil langkah mundur. "Kalau kau memang sudah punya janji dengan Chris, kau tidak perlu berbasa-basi menerima ajakanku."

Mata Sawamura melebar. "Bukan begitu maksudku! Aku sama sekali tidak—"

"_Tiga jam_." sela Kazuya dingin. "Seumur hidup aku belum pernah menunggu seseorang selama ini, tapi ternyata orang itu sedang sibuk kencan bersama orang lain. Terima kasih telah memberiku pengalaman yang menyebalkan, Sawamura Eijun."

Kazuya tersenyum sekali lagi, seasam racun. Kemudian ia berpaling dan berjalan menuju mobilnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Begitu memasang sabuk pengaman dan menyalakan mesin mobil, Sawamura menggedor kaca mobilnya. Meminta agar Kazuya keluar dari mobil dan berbicara dengannya. Berkata bahwa ini hanya salah paham dan mereka perlu bicara bak-baik. Namun Kazuya merasa terlalu getir untuk peduli, ia mengabaikan Sawamura sepenuhnya dan melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu.

**…**

Kazuya benci ketika terbangun pada pagi hari dan mendapati bahwa perasaannya sama sekali belum membaik. Segala hal hanya membuatnya menjadi mudah marah dan kesal. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di dalam kamarnya daripada mengambil resiko mengomel pada sembarang orang dengan tidak jelas seperti gadis remaja.

Ibunya sempat mengetuk kamarnya semalam, membawa senampan makanan lengkap. Kazuya membuka pintu untuk menerima makanan itu tapi bahkan sama sekali belum menyentuhnya sampai sekarang. Ia memaksakan senyum pada ibunya, berkata bahwa ia hanya butuh istirahat dan tidak perlu terlalu khawatir. Tetapi mungkin insting seorang ibu lebih tajam dari itu karena yang dilakukan ibunya justru tersenyum sambil memberinya tatapan begitu dalam, membelai pipinya seraya berkata bahwa tidak seharusnya ia selalu menyembunyikan semua hal sendirian.

Tanpa bangkit dari kasur, Kazuya meraba-raba nakas dan meraih ponselnya. Segera tersadar bahwa selama ini ia sengaja mematikan ponselnya untuk menghindari Sawamura. Walau ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah Sawamura bahkan mencoba untuk menghubunginya. Tapi persetan! Ia terlalu kesal untuk membahas tentang pemuda itu sekarang. Di sisi lain, Kazuya bahkan lebih kesal lagi karena kejadian seperti ini bisa berpengaruh begitu besar bagi _mood_-nya, seolah-olah Sawamura adalah orang penting yang layak ia pikirkan.

Kazuya kecewa, tentu saja. Tidak pernah ada satu orangpun yang membuatnya menunggu selama tiga jam. Lebih parahnya lagi, Sawamura lupa akan janji itu dan malah asyik bersama Chris. Apakah bocah itu pikir dia bisa menginjak-injak harga diri seorang Miyuki Kazuya sesukanya? Kazuya tidak akan menyangkal bahwa dia marah, seisi dunia bahkan mungkin dapat memaklumi kemarahannya. Hanya saja, yang masih Kazuya tidak mengerti adalah tentang ada perasaan lebih besar dari kemarahan yang saat ini melandanya. _Rasa sakit_. Kenapa ia merasa begitu kesakitan tapi bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan rasa sakitnya?

Perasaannya menjadi sangat kacau dan tidak jelas. Ia igin sendirian sekaligus juga ingin ditemani seseorang. Ia ingin marah tapi juga ingin merenung sepanjang hari. Yang lebih aneh, ia tidak ingin melihat Sawamura tapi sekaligus juga ingin menemuinya.

Kazuya tersentak kecil saat mendengar ketukan pelan di pintu kamarnya. Sekilas ia melirik ke arah jam dinding, hampir pukul delapan pagi.

"Ya?"

"Kazuya," suara ibunya terdengar lembut. "Ada yang mencarimu."

Kazuya menghela napas berat. "Bu, katakan saja pada Kuramochi aku benar-benar tidak mau diganggu."

"Tapi yang datang bukan Kuramochi-kun."

Kazuya mengeryitkan alis, menatap ke arah pintu yang masih tertutup.

"Dia bilang namanya Sawamura Eijun, katanya dia—"

Kazuya merasa baru dirasuki arwah gorila, ia melompat secepat kilat turun dari ranjangnya lalu berlari ke pintu dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Ibunya mematung kaget melihat tingkahnya.

"Siapa?" Desak Kazuya. "Ibu bilang siapa yang datang?"

Ibunya berkedip memandanginya, setengah tertegun. "Eh? Itu… dia bilang namanya Sawamura Eijun. Dia sedang menunggu di ruang tamu sekarang."

Kazuya menahan napas tanpa sadar. Sebuah ide konyol dalam kepalanyanya memaksa untuk menampar pipinya sendiri keras-keras.

"Kazuya…" Ibunya memanggil lembut, tangan sang ibu menyentuh lengannya hati-hati. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Kazuya berhasil bernapas. "Aku akan menemui anak itu sekarang." Kemudian ia berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa, setengah berlari menuruni tangga hingga tiba di ruang tamu. Dan Sawamura sungguh ada di sana. Duduk seorang diri di atas sofa, tampak sedikit kikuk dan murung. Saat Kazuya tiba, pemuda itu mendongak dan langsung melotot lebar serta berdiri tegak seperti bambu. "Bocah nekat."

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" Tanya Kazuya dingin, menyilang tangan di depan dada dan menatap Sawamura dengan skeptis.

Mereka masih berdiri dalam jarak yang sama. Sawamura tepat di depan sofa dan Kazuya masih tiga meter jaraknya dari pemuda itu. Sawamura menggertakkan gigi seakan anjing siap mengamuk. "Kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkanku, kau juga tidak mengangkat telpon atau membalas pesanku. Padahal aku perlu bicara denganmu!"

"Oh, sekarang kau marah karena telponmu tidak digubris? Sudahkah kau mengecek berapa banyak panggilanku yang tidak kau jawab kemarin?"

Ekspresi Sawamura melunak, dengan cepat berganti menjadi rasa bersalah. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak membawa ponselku kemarin."

"Karena terlalu asyik bersama Chris? Karena kau hanya ingin _quality time_ dengannya sampai tidak sudi diganggu dan bahkan melupakan janjimu denganku?"

"BIARKAN AKU MENJELASKAN!"

"Jangan berteriak di rumahku."

Sawamura mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kaku. "Aku minta maaf, Miyuki-senpai…" Suaranya memelan dan ia terlihat hampir menangis. Kazuya mengepalkan tangannya guna menahan dorongan untuk mengusap kepala pemuda itu dan menariknya dalam pelukan karena tidak tega. "Aku mengaku salah karena sudah melupakan janji begitu saja. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu. Setidaknya biarkan aku menjelaskan, kalau kau tetap mau marah, aku tidak akan melawan."

Kazuya menelan ludah susah payah. Hatinya menjadi berat. Sejak kapan ia jadi selemah ini? Ia salalu bisa mengendalikan orang lain dan sulit merasakan simpati atau dipengaruhi. Jadi kenapa sekarang petahanannya mudah sekali luluh lantak hanya karena tatapan memelas Sawamura?

"Kenapa kalian bicara sambil berdiri?"

Baik Kazuya dan Sawamura sama-sama tersentak dan menoleh. Kazuya tidak sadar bahwa ibunya kini sudah berdiri satu langkah di belakangnya dan menatap mereka berdua bergantian. "Kazuya, tidak sopan membiarkan tamu berdiri."

"Maafkan aku, Kanda-san." Sawamura berkata lantang sambil membungkuk pada sang ibu yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyum dan gelengan maklum.

"Kazuya, duduklah dan bicara baik-baik dengan Sawamura-kun. Ibu akan mengambilkan kalian minuman."

Kazuya menghembuskan napas perlahan dan menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Ia baru sadar betapa penampilannya sekarang sangat tidak layak pandang. Rambut berantakan, pakaian kusut, wajah bangun tidur, bahkan pandangannya sedikit buram karena tidak memakai kacamata. Sebuah hal yang cukup mengejutkan bahwa Sawamura tidak menertawai penampilannya. "Ibu tidak perlu menyiapkan minuman untukku." Kazuya lalu berpaling pada Sawamura. "Tunggu."

Kazuya kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci wajahnya dan sikat gigi. Ia membasahi rambutnya sedikit sebagai penyegaran lalu mengeringkan wajah dan rambutnya sebelum berganti baju.

Ia jelas tidak bisa bicara dengan Sawamura di rumah karena ibunya juga ada di sini dan sangat memungkinkan untuk mencari tahu apa hubungannya dengan Sawamura. Untuk beberapa alasan, Kazuya belum siap dan mungkin tidak akan pernah siap mengungkapkan kepada keluarganya bahwa Sawamura adalah belahan jiwanya.

Sawamura masih duduk di ruang tamu bersama ibunya ketika Kazuya kembali. Mereka mengobrol dan terlihat akrab. Entah karena ibunya sedang ingin beramah-tamah, atau Sawamura semata-mata memang mudah dekat dengan siapa saja.

Ibunya mengernyit memandanginya. "Lima belas meit lalu kau masih terlihat seperti pengangguran yang sekarat, Kazuya. Bagaimana bisa kau berubah jadi setampan ini sekarang? Apa kau menyimpan ibu peri di kamarmu?"

Sawamura terbatuk, buru-buru meraih gelas minumnya dan berpura-pura kehausan, Kazuya berjanji akan menjitak kepalanya nanti. "Aku mewarisi paras rupawan ibu dan ketangkasan ayah. Aku tidak butuh peri atau penyihir untuk terlihat memesona. Itu semua sudah melekat dalam gen di tubuhku."

Ibunya memutar mata, Kazuya melihat Sawamura melakukan hal serupa. Mengejutkan, bagaimana dua orang dengan kepribadian berbeda itu bisa menunjukkan reaksi yang sama.

"Ibu tetap tidak tahu darimana kau mewarisi gen kesombongan itu."

Kazuya menyeringai pada ibunya. "Apa agenda ibu hari ini?"

"Ke salon, memanjakan diri dan mengusir kelakukan absurd para laki-laki di rumah ini dari kepalaku. Oh ayolah, Kazuya… selain punya anak yang menyebalkan aku juga punya suami yang gila kerja sampai tidak mengenal istilah _weekend_ dalam hidupnya."

Sekarang, ia baru ingat belum melihat ayahnya sejak dua hari yang lalu. "Ke mana ayah?"

"Singapura."

Kazuya meringis, sudah jelas ibunya akan berakhir mengerikan apabila Kazuya memancing hal ini lebih jauh. Ia berjalan mendekat hingga sampai ke hadapan sang ibu, mengabaikan tatapan heran Sawamura yang masih duduk di sana. "Maaf, tapi sepertinya hari ini aku juga tidak bisa menemani ibu."

Ibunya justru menatapnya dengan alis menukik tajam. "Sejak kapan kau meminta maaf untuk hal-hal seperti ini? Kau tidak pernah minta maaf sebelumnya, Kazuya. Apa kau sakit?"

Kazuya berharap tidak merona sekarang, karena ini sungguh memalukan. Terlebih lagi Sawamura melihat segalanya. "Aku baik-baik saja, pokoknya aku harus pergi." Ia membungkuk kecil, meninggalkan satu kecupan ringan di pipi kiri sang ibu lalu buru-buru berdiri tegak. "Ayo."

Sawamura berdiri dalam keadaan setengah linglung, sementara di sisi lain Kazuya bisa melihat siluet ibunya yang berwajah kaget sedang meraba pipi kiri yang sebelumnya Kazuya kecup secara tiba-tiba. Jelas saja ibunya kaget, Kazuya tidak pernah lagi melakukan hal-hal _cheesy_ sejenis itu sejak lama sekali. Dan sebelum semua hal ini semakin canggung, ia memutuskan untuk buru-buru pergi menuju pintu keluar diikuti Sawamura yang menyempatkan diri membungkuk sopan pada ibunya lalu berlari mengejar.

"Miyuki, tunggu. Miyuki-senpai… Senpai, tolong pelan sedikit!"

Kazuya tidak menghiraukan protes Sawamura, ia terus berjalan menuju garasi tempat mobilnya terparkir dan sama sekali tidak berniat memperlambat langkahnya.

"HEY!"

Kazuya merasakan satu sentakan di lengan atasnya, lalu Sawamura telah berada tepat di depannya dengan ekpresi super keras. "Kalau kau masih tidak mau bicara denganku, buat apa juga kau mengajakku pergi!?"

Kazuya memasang wajah dingin. "Dari mana kau tahu rumahku?"

"Aku bertanya pada Kuramochi-senpai."

"Kenapa kau sampai nekat datang ke rumahku?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana!? Kau sama sekali tidak menggubris panggilanku! Kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk bicara!"

"Kau bisa menunggu, hari Senin kau bisa menemuiku di kampus."

Sawamura menggeram kesal, benar-benar mengingatkan Kazuya pada Hulk. "Memangnya kenapa!? Kau juga selalu datang ke tempatku setiap kali aku tidak menjawab telpon atau membalas _chat_ darimu, kan? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melakukan hal yang sama!? Tidak adil!"

Perasaan Kazuya saja, atau memang Sawamura jadi tambah pintar dalam acara delik mendelik sekarang?

"Oke, sekarang pilih. Kau mau terus berteriak soal ketidakadilan di sini sampai ibuku ikut mendengar, atau kau mau ikut aku ke mobil sekarang agar kau bisa cari tempat lain untuk ribut?"

"Kenapa kau bicara seakan aku yang memancing keributan, sih!?"

"Karena itu nama tengahmu, Bocah Nekat."

"Aku bukan Bocah Nekat! Aku sudah berusaha sepanjang malam untuk bicara denganmu!"

"Berhentilah berteriak, astaga. Kau jadi sangat menyebalkan."

"APA!? Jelas-jelas kau duluan yang bersikap menyebalkan!"

Kazuya memutar mata jengah, memutuskan untuk meraih tangan Sawamura dan berjalan sambil sedikit menariknya. Tapi belum sampai tiga langkah, Sawamura mendesis dalam nada kesakitan. Kazuya sontak berhenti, memandang kebingungan pada pemuda yang kini sedang meringis itu.

Sawamura kelihatan sedikit salah tingkah saat menyadari tatapan Kazuya mengarah padanya, dengan perlahan ia mencoba menarik tangannya dari Kazuya, tapi Kazuya tidak mengizinkan. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri."

Mata Kazuya menyipit curiga, alih-alih melepaskan tangan pemuda itu, ia justru mengamatinya sekilas lalu membaliknya. Kazuya menemukan luka yang sepertinya masih baru, goresan-goresan kasar seakan tergesek oleh permukaan yang keras dan tak rata.

"Apa-apaan, Sawamura?" Kazuya meraih pergelangan tangan Sawamura yang lain dan membaliknya. Ia tidak menemukan luka di telapak tangan yang satunya, tapi ia menemukan luka di dekat sikunya. "Kau habis jatuh?"

Sawamura memalingkan muka, dan ia bicara dengan nada begitu pelan seakan bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku jatuh saat mengejar mobilmu kemarin."

Kazuya merasa perutnya baru saja ditinju. Serius, harus berapa kali ia merasa berdosa pada Sawamura Eijun? Mengapa semesta seakan berkonspirasi untuk menjadikannya sebagai tokoh antagonis dalam kehidupan Sawamura?

Bersama satu helaan napas panjang, Kazuya melepaskan tangan Sawamura perlahan. "Aku punya kotak P3K di mobil, biar aku obati luka-lukamu."

Sawamura tidak berkata apa-apa begitu mereka duduk di dalam mobil dan Kazuya mulai membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan kapas beralkohol. Sawamura meringis sedikit akibat sensasi perih ketika kulitnya yang terbuka bertemu dengan cairan obat, tetapi selain itu ia tidak menunjukkan reaksi lain ataupun berusaha menarik diri. Selama beberapa saat, Kazuya merasa geli, lucu sekali menggambarkan situasi ini. Seorang Miyuki Kazuya duduk dengan ramah dan mengobati luka orang lain layaknya perawat yang baik hati. Apalagi pasiennya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seseorang yang masih bisa ia ingat dengan amat jelas bagaimana kemarin sore seluruh mekanisme pertahanan dirinya mentah-mentah menolak ketika pemuda itu memohon padanya untuk tidak pergi.

Kazuya menempelkan plester pada luka di sekitar siku Sawamura, sementara untuk luka pada telapak tangannya, Sawamura menolak halus seraya berkata bahwa itu tidak perlu karena lukanya tidak terlalu dalam. Kazuya belum melepaskan kedua tangan itu meski pekerjaannya sebagai perawat telah selesai, ia memandangi kedua telapak tangan Sawamura selama beberapa saat dan berharap memiliki kemampuan untuk membaca garis tangannya. Karena untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak berani Kazuya utarakan pada dunia, ia penasaran seperti apa masa depan Sawamura.

"Terima kasih." Sawamura membisik, lalu menarik tangannya dari kuasa Kazuya tapi lagi-lagi Kazuya merasa belum ingin melepaskan kedua tangan itu. Jadi ia menahan tangan Sawamura dengan tangannya, mengenggamnya seakan mereka sepasang pengantin yang berdiri di altar. _Heck_, perumpamaan itu terlalu konyol untuk dipakai.

"Apa?" Pertanyaan itu singkat, tapi Kazuya bisa membaca serangkaian kalimat yang lebih panjang di mata Sawamura; _buat apa kau memegang tanganku? Apa maumu? Bukannya kau masih marah? Kenapa kau sangat ambigu!_

Kazuya mengeratkan genggaman secara impulsif saat matanya menatap lurus ke sepasang netra emas Sawamura. "Apa ada lagi bagian tubuhmu yang terluka?"

Sawamura kaget, tentu saja. Kazuya bahkan kaget dengan bagaimana suaranya barusan terdengar begitu lembut dan khawatir seakan Sawamura bisa pecah kapan saja. Tetapi dengan cepat kakagetan di wajah Sawaura berganti menjadi gelengan defensif yang dipertegas dengan menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman Kazuya seolah ia takut Kazuya akan menerkamnya. "Tidak ada."

Kazuya tidak suka dengan kesan yang ia dapatkan saat ini. Kesan bahwa Sawamura seakan sedang berusaha membangun tembok yang begitu tinggi untuk membentengi dirinya dari Kazuya. Kesan bahwa Sawamura tidak semudah itu mempercayai bentuk kebaikan yang Kazuya berikan padanya. Kazuya tidak suka dengan bagaimana Sawamura bersikap waspada padanya. Sayangnya, Kazuya tahu betul alasan Sawamura bersikap demikian. Tidak lain adalah karena Kazuya sendiri yang sudah berkali-kali merusak kepercayaan Sawamura ataupun bermain-main dengannya.

Kazuya mendesah pelan, berharap tidak terlalu kelihatan kecewa. "Jadi apa yang mau kau katakan?"

Sawamura tidak serta merta menjawab. Pemuda itu mengambil waktu untuk dirinya sendiri, menarik napas panjang dan memejamkan mata selama beberapa saat seolah sedang mengumpulkan tekad sekaligus menenangkan diri. Ketika matanya kembali terbuka, ia menatap Kazuya lekat-lekat. Ekspresi berani, bersinar dalam warna keemasan yang begitu murni. "Aku minta maaf." Sawamura berkata dengan sangat jelas. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengacaukannya kemarin. Aku salah karena telah lupa waktu, tapi aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menunggu selama berjam-jam. Maafkan aku…"

Kazuya tidak menjawab, tidak mengangguk, tidak juga menggeleng. Ia hanya duduk dan mengamati wajah Sawamura serta ekspresi bersalah yang begitu tulus di setiap garis wajahnya. Sawamura bicara jujur, Kazuya tahu hal itu. Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya Kazuya merespon, "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Sawamura menelan ludah. "Aku keluar untuk lari pagi sekitar pukul delapan, aku tidak membawa ponselku dan hanya membawa dompet karena memang bermaksud ke pusat perbelanjaan sekalian untuk membeli kebutuhanku." Ia membuang napas perlahan, membahasi bibirnya, dan dalam sepersekian detik Kazuya bisa mengkap sirat keraguan di mata Sawamura. "Di sana aku bertemu Chris-senpai dan ibunya, mereka sedang berbelanja untuk perayaan sederhana ulang tahun Takigawa-sensei, dan yaa… Takigawa-sensei mengajakku ikut merayakannya bersama karena kebetulan kami sama-sama lahir di bulan Mei." Sawamura mengambil jeda, menarik dan menghembuskan napas dalam tempo yang lambat. "Kau bisa tanyakan ke Chris-senpai kalau memang tidak percaya padaku."

Untuk saat ini, Kazuya merasa berkomunikasi dengan Chris bukanlah pilihan yang menyehatkan. Karena bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama itu keluar dari bibir Sawamura saja sudah membuat darahnya mendidih. "Itu yang membuatmu sampai lupa waktu?"

Sawamura mengangguk lemah, nyaris benar-benar menundukkan kepala. "Maaf… aku sungguh tidak bermaksud begitu, Miyuki-senpai."

Kazuya mendecakkan lidah, benar-benar muak dengan situasi serba abu-abu ini. Ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya ke wajah Sawamura lalu mencubit sebelah pipi pemuda itu dengan gemas hingga membuat Sawamura tersentak dengan cepat dan menatapnya kaget. "Jangan murung, kau tambah jelek!"

Pupil Sawamura melebar, dan ia menampilkan wajah begitu lucu berkat sebelah pipinya yang tertarik melebar karena cubitan Kazuya. Kazuya bahkan tidak melepasnya, ia menarik-narik pipi Sawamura ke segala arah dan mencoba bereksprimen tentang berapa banyak wajah lucu yang bisa pemuda itu buat berkat pipinya yang tembam. "Wajahmu konyol." Kazya tersenyum, kali ini benar-benar merasa geli. Siapa sangka meremas pipi Sawamura sama refreshingnya dengan meremas mainan konyol bernama _squishy?_

Beberapa menit berlalu sampai Sawamura tersadar dan berusaha menepis tangan Kazuya. "Lepaskan! Sakit tahu!"

Kazuya justru tertawa. "Tidak mau. Kau terlalu menggemaskan. Apa pipimu terbuat dari karet?" Kazuya menemukan dirinya menyeringai lebih lebar dan enggan melepaskan Sawamura, ia mengubah posisi jari-jarinya, ibu hari menekan di satu pipi dan keempat jari lain menekan di pipi yang lain. Membuat pipi Sawamura menggumpal ke depan dan bibirnya maju seperti ikan.

"Luphushun!" Sawamura berontak, tapi Kazuya menemukan fakta bahwa ekspresinya menjadi semakin lucu saat ia bersikeras untuk bicara. Kazuya terkekeh-kekeh selama beberapa saat lalu memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda Sawamura dan melepaskannya saat melihat warna kulit Sawamura semakin memerah.

Sawamura membuang napas dramatis begitu pipinya lolos dari serangan Kazuya. "Kau ini kenapa sih!? Kau pikir lucu cengengesan sambil menyiksa orang? Kau bahkan belum menjawab permintaan maafku!"

"Oh?" Kazuya mengangkat alisnya tinggi. "Jadi kau hanya memanggilku _senpai_ saat mau meminta maaf?"

"Tsk, maumu apa sebenarnya?"

"Lho, itu pertanyaanku, Sa-wa-mu-ra. Apa maumu? Kau datang ke rumahku hanya untuk minta maaf dan kembali mengajak bersiteru?"

Sawamura memerah lagi, menampilkan wajah malu-malu yang terlalu ilegal untuk seorang laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahun. "Umm… aku memang tidak bisa menggembalikan tiket _premiere_-mu yang terlanjur hangus. Tapi mungkin aku bisa menggantinya dengan acara lain… kalau kau bersedia."

Kazuya akui ia memang sedikit terkejut, tapi ia sudah tahu ke arah mana pembicaraan Sawamura kali ini. Meski demikian, ia tetap tidak menunjukkan antusiasme lebih jauh dan hanya merespon dengan dengung santai.

Sawamura mengiit bibir bawahnya, menatap sinis dan berdecak kesal sedangkan Kazuya menantap dengan dagu terangkat menantang.

"Ayolah! Kau tahu maksudku, Miyuki Kazuya!"

"Masa?"

Sawamura menggeram tertahan sambil mengepalkan tinju kencang di atas kedua pahanya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap lurus ke mata Kazuya, berani, seperti biasanya. "Miyuki-senpai, berkencanlah denganku hari ini!"

Dan Kazuya berusaha keras untuk tidak menyeringai seperti maniak ketika mengangguk sambil mengacak-acak gemas rambut Sawamura lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

**…**

Eijun sering berpikir betapa sikap buruk Miyuki berpengaruh buruk bagi kesehatan mentalnya. Kali ini Eijun berpikir lagi, bahwa sikap baik Miyuki berpengaruh buruk bagi kesehatan jantungnya. Sepanjang malam, Eijun tidak tahu ke mana harus membawa pikirannya berlabuh. Mencari ide untuk mengajak Miyuki bicara, ataukah terlena-lena akan bagaimana Miyuki mengkhawatirkannya ketika Eijun tidak bisa dihubungi selama tiga jam?

Sekarang, saat pikirannya mencoba kembali pada poros-poros yang waras, Miyuki dengan mudahnya kembali datang untuk membuatnya goyah. Kebaikan-kebaikan kecil seperti megobati lukanya, memintanya untuk tidak murung (Eijun tetap tidak suka dengan cara Miyuki mencubit pipinya), mengacak-acak rambutnya, ataupun menanggapi ocehannya dengan dengung meledek dan ucapan sarkastik yang berujung tawa. Semua ini terlalu… hangat. Terlalu bagus untuk dilakukan seorang Miyuki Kazuya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Bahkan pertanyaan remeh seperti ini saja berhasil membuat Eijun menahan napas selama beberapa detik.

"Belum." Eijun menjawab singkat. "Aku langsung berangkat ke rumahmu begitu dikirimi alamat oleh Kuramochi-senpai."

"Kalau begitu kita sarapan dulu, aku juga belum makan." Miyuki menyempatkan diri untuk melirik padanya. "Kau mau makan di mana?"

"Eh?" Eijun berkedip, sedikit tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan itu. Bukan, ia mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu secara harfiah, hanya saja tidak mengerti mengapa Miyuki mengajukan jenis pertanyaan itu padanya. "Biasanya juga kau yang memutuskan kita makan di mana, kan?"

Miyuki memamerkan seringai ceria yang membuat Eijun langsung merasa sedang diolok-olok bahkan sebelum pemuda itu bicara, "Hee~ tapi kan kali ini kau yang mengajakku kencan, Sawamura-kun. Jadi kupikir kau yang menentukan kita hendak ke mana saja."

_See?_ Pada dasarnya Miyuki Kazuya memang tidak menyehatkan untuk diladeni dalam jangka waktu panjang. "Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Oww… tapi aku Si Menyebalkan yang kau ajak kencan, Sawamura~"

Eijun menggeram kesal, Miyuki tertawa. Dalam sekejap, keadaan mereka kembali seperti biasanya. Duduk bersebelahan di dalam mobil Miyuki dengan Eijun yang sedikit-banyak mengumpat jengkel dan Miyuki yang selalu tertawa karena berhasil memancingnya.

Lalu pertanyaan konyol mulai hinggap di pikiran Eijun.

Nanti, saat mereka tidak lagi harus terlibat satu sama lain, mungkinkah Miyuki masih memiliki kenangan—barang secuil saja—bersamanya yang tertinggal di mobil ini?

Mungkinkah Miyuki, sekali tempo, saat sedang menyetir sendirian mendadak mengingat bahwa ia punya seorang belahan jiwa yang selalu ribut dengannya di mobil ini?

Mungkinkah Miyuki… bersedia meluangkan satu detik saja untuk mengingat nama Sawamura Eijun pernah ada?

Pikiran-pikiran itu bertahan di kepalanya sepanjang mereka sarapan dan bahkan setelah itu.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sedikit lebih lama untuk sarapan di kedai kebab kecil pinggir jalan yang nyatanya menawarkan rasa kebab cukup ramah bahkan untuk lidah mahal Miyuki—_Mungkin aku benar-benar kelaparan. Yah, aku sama sekali tidak berselera makan setelah dikecewakan oleh seseorang yang melanggar janji kencannya denganku—_Adalah bagaimana tadi Miyuki membangun alibi sambil menatapnya dengan seulas senyum bengkok dan gerlingan mata atraktif ketika menghabiskan porsi kebabnya yang kedua.

Eijun mengutuk habis-habisan kinerja tubuhnya yang memanas sekaligus mendingin tiba-tiba saat mendengar Miyuki mengungkapkan kata-kata itu. Caranya mengeja kata 'seseorang' sambil mengerling pada Eijun dan menekuk alisnya begitu tipis seakan ia ingin menyindir dan merayu Eijun secara bersamaan.

"Jadi, seperti apa persisnya rencana kencan yang kau punya untukku?"

Eijun bersyukur saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil dan tidak lagi mengunyah sarapan. Karena kalau belum, bisa dipastikan ia akan tersedak.

"Kita akan ke Ueno."

"Ueno?" Miyuki memgulang kata itu dengan nada tipis yang tajam. "Kenapa Ueno? Kupikir tipe orang sepertimu lebih suka ke taman hiburan atau sejenisnya."

_Berarti kau tidak cukup baik mengenalku_, pikir Eijun. Entah mengapa merasa sedikit kecewa. Pikiran-pikiran konyol sebelumnya kembali aktif berterbangan di dalam kepalanya.

_Seperti apa Miyuki akan mengingatku nanti? Oh, apakah dia bahkan bisa mengingat kanji namaku dengan benar?_ Eijun menggeleng cepat-cepat, mencoba menjawab seringan mungkin. "Aku hanya tertarik. Aku ingin lihat Museum Nasional Tokyo yang ada di sana, katanya itu museum tertua sekaligus terbesar di Jepang, kan?"

"Kau… tertarik pada museum?"

"Aku suka sejarah." Tukas Eijun. "Aku suka benda-benda klasik peninggalan masa lalu. Kedengarannya membosankan, ya?" Eijun tersenyum samar lalu menggeleng singkat. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak suka, kita bisa cari tempat lain yang lebih sesuai seleramu."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku tidak suka." Kata Miyuki, sedikit terdengar menekan. Alisnya berkerut samar saat menatap Eijun. "Kenapa kau pesimis duluan? Rasanya sama sekali tidak mirip dirimu yang kukenal."

"Memangnya seperti apa diriku yang kau kenal?"

Miyuki menghabiskan beberapa detik untuk menatapnya tanpa kata lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Kau selalu gigih, keras kepala, berkemauan kuat, berani dan pantang menyerah. Kau bahkan tidak segan-segan mendebat atau mengomel padaku."

Sekarang Eijun mulai khawatir dengan kesehatan jantungnya yang selalu berdebar tak wajar tiap kali Miyuki melalukan atau mengatakan sesuatu tanpa embel-embel sindiran pahit. Tapi ia bahkan tidak bisa protes karena akan jadi tidak masuk akal memarahi Miyuki dengan kalimat; _Kenapa kau jadi baik? Aku benci! _Pastilah terdengar amat bodoh. Pada akhirnya ia hanya membuang napas dari mulutnya lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Aku hanya tidak ingin banyak bertengkar hari ini. Jadi kalau kau memang tidak suka tempat yang kupilih, kau bisa memilih sendiri tempat lain yang kau suka."

Eijun kaget akan betapa jujur kata-katanya barusan. Namun rupanya ia tidak kaget sendirian karena Miyuki juga menyempatkan diri menoleh padanya dengan dahi berkerut dalam. "Sawamura," Suara Miyuki, anehnya, terdengar lebih lembut dan penuh pengertian. "Apa kau masih berpikir aku marah padamu? Karena aku merasa kau terlalu… berhati-hati."

Untuk beberapa alasan, Eijun menghindari tatapan Miyuki dan lebih memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela. "Kupikir kau bakal senang kalau aku jadi anak yang penurut."

Ada jeda canggung yang lahir begitu Eijun selesai bicara, kemudian ia mendengar Miyuki memgumpat kecil sebelum menepikan mobilnya ke pinggir jalan dan berhenti. Eijun masih menolak untuk menatap balik pemuda itu. Kerja jantungnya benar-benar sulit kembali ke detak stabil tiap kali menjumpai mata Miyuki.

"Sawamura, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kenapa aku merasa semangatmu mendadak turun drastis begini? Dengar, aku sama sekali sudah tidak marah padamu. Jadi kau bebas bertingkah seperti biasanya. Kau boleh mendebat, membentak atau juga mengomel padaku. Bukannya aku lebih suka berkelahi tapi…" Eijun bisa mendengar Miyuki membuang napas berat. "Ini jadi seperti bukan dirimu dan aku tidak suka itu. Ini tidak seperti kau membuat kesalahan besar, oke? Kalau dihitung-hitung aku jauh lebih sering berbuat salah padamu, jadi kau tidak perlu merasa sebegini terbebaninya. Sawamura, bisakah kau melihatku?"

Rancauan panjang Miyuki justru membuat perasaan Eijun bertambah berat. Saat ia memberanikan diri untuk akhirnya menatap pemuda itu, napasnya tertahan dalam waktu singkat. Miyuki bahkan tidak lagi berusaha repot-repot untuk menyamarkan kecemasan dari sorot matanya. "Sawamura," panggil Miyuki lagi, "katakan padaku ada apa denganmu hari ini? Setelah sarapan kau benar-benar jadi…" Miyuki tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku cuma tidak ingin memulai pertengkaran lain. Aku tidak suka dengan gagasan kau bakal mendiamiku lagi."

Miyuki tertegun. Lalu Eijun sepertinya mulai berhalusinasi karena Miyuki tampak memerah dan intensitas tatapannya mulai goyah, sebelum akhirnya berpaling. Seakan itu belum cukup aneh, Miyuki tiba-tiba mendesah berat dan menampar keningnya sendiri. Kepalanya bersandar pada jok selagi ia menyumpah-nyumpah dalam bisikan tak jelas. Miyuki lalu menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya cepat, kembali menatapnya.

"Hei, _dengar_." Kata Miyuki, tatapannya lurus ke mata Eijun dan pemuda itu mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat bahkan sampai memegang kedua bahu Eijun lalu meremasnya. "Aku sama sekali sudah tidak marah. Aku ingin kau kembali bersikap seperti biasanya padaku, jangan menahan diri karena aku juga tidak suka saat kau mendiamiku."

Kali ini tatapan Miyuki sama sekali tak goyah, penuh tekad, dan keyakinan. Mata Miyuki mengunci mata Eijun dan Eijun tak mampu berpaling. Hingga wajah mereka tanpa sadar menjadi lebih dekat. Selama satu detik yang gila, Eijun mengira Miyuki bakal menciumnya. Buru-buru ia mengenyahkan pemikiran itu. "Jadi… kau setuju ke Ueno?"

"Ya." Sahut Miyuki mantap. Menekan bibirnya menjadi senyum sehalus dan setulus mungkin. "Aku tidak akan marah kecuali kau tiba-tiba menghilang untuk menemui… _siapapun_ itu, di tengah-tengah kencan kita."

_Kencan kita! _

Eijun nyaris menjeritkan kalimat itu. Jantungnya berdentum-dentum dalam perpaduan girang dan malu.

"Dan kau boleh mendebatku, seperti biasanya." Imbuh Miyuki, mendengus, tersenyum dengan geli.

Senyum itu menular pada Eijun. "Dasar aneh. Kau benar-benar suka dimarahi, ya?"

Miyuki balas menyeringai, tangannya lepas dari bahu Eijun dan menyebabkan rasa kelilangan tiba-tiba yang Eijun sangkal mati-matian. "Kalau marahmu masih sebatas melotot galak, mendesis, menggertak, memaki-maki atau meneriakiku… _well_, aku lebih suka daripada kau mengabaikanku berhari-hari." Kemudian sepertinya Miyuki menyadari betapa memalukan kata-katanya barusan. Dia berdeham keras, menggeser tatapannya ke sembarang arah lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Yah, setidaknya kita sepakat kalau diabaikan itu tidak enak, kan?"

"Oh, oke." Sahut Eijun, karena hanya itulah jawaban tercerdas yang bisa diproduksi sel otaknya saat ini. Miyuki memberinya anggukan satu kali dan menyalakan mesin mobil lagi. Eijun menarik napas dengan hati-hati ketika mobil kembali melaju. "Bisakah kita meninggalkan mobilmu di dekat stasiun dan berkeliling sekitar Ueno dengan jalan kaki saja?"

Dalam beberapa saat lamanya, pertanyaan itu dibiarkan mengapung tanpa jawaban. Lalu Eijun mendengar dengusan tipis, dan wajah Miyuki kembali ke mode menyeringainya. "Betapa bersyukurnya aku karena ini belum memasuki musim panas. Kalau tidak, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa berjalan kaki bersamamu sepanjang hari pasti akan jadi kencan _super panas_ yang membakar sekujur kulitku, secara harfiah."

Bahkan tanpa musim panas sekalipun, berada di dekat Miyuki Kazuya akhir-akhir ini sudah cukup membangkitkan rasa panas di sekujur tubuh Eijun. Tetapi tentu saja, Eijun tidak akan mengatakannya.

Miyuki mencapai kesepakatan bahwa memang lebih praktis jika mereka pergi tanpa membawa mobil karena Taman Ueno sendiri letaknya memang berdekatan dengan stasiun Ueno. Mobil Miyuki dibiarkan terparkir di area parkir timur Yaesu, Stasiun Tokyo. Dan mereka berdua melanjutkan perjalanan dari Stasiun Tokyo menuju Stasiun Ueno dengan JR Yamanote.

**.**

Taman Ueno sendiri merupakan kawasan seluas 53.000 meter persegi yang menyediakan beberapa wisata menarik seperti Kebun Binatang Ueno, Kolam Shinobazu, National Museum of Western Art, dan masih banyak lagi. Tujuan pertama mereka masih mengikuti keinginan Eijun yakni Museum Nasional Tokyo.

"Pertama kali ke Ueno?" Miyuki memulai percakapan tepat ketika segerombolan remaja melintas di depan mereka lengkap dengan percakapan berisiknya.

Eijun mengagguk. "Satu tahun aku kuliah di Tokyo, satu-satunya tempat wisata yang kukunjungi baru _Sky Tower_." Ia mendesah dengan panjang. "Yah, lagipula aku datang untuk sekolah, bukan liburan." Ia mendongakkan kepalanya pada Miyuki dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Rasa-rasanya aku pernah ke sini saat kecil." Miyuki menjawab, lalu tersenyum lagi. Senyum sarkastik iseng yang belakangan membuat Eijun kebingungan harus menunju ataukah menciumnya. "Tapi baru kau yang mengajakku kencan ke sini."

Sekarang Eijun tahu bahwa opsi untuk meninju Miyuki terdengar lebih menggiurkan. "Sampai kapan kau mau menambahkan _underline_ di bawah kata 'kau' dalam kalimatmu, sih? Aku mulai bosan mendengarnya."

"Bosan, ya?" Miyuki memainkan seringai andalannya lagi. "Tapi tetap saja kau yang mengajakku kencan walaupun berkata aku membosankan."

Eijun melemparkan _death glare_ terbaiknya yang tentu saja tidak mempan untuk Miyuki. Pemuda itu justru semakin menyeringai seperti maniak kelebihan glukosa. Kesal, Eijun memutuskan untuk berjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Miyuki di belakangnya.

Eijun memandangi bangunan Museum selagi berjalan ke arah pintu masuk. Terdapat kolam memanjang pada halaman depan museum, dihias oleh beberapa air mancur yang berbaris pada masing-masing sisi kanan dan kirinya. Pot-pot bunga tersebar mengelilingi keempat sisi kolam. Sementara jalan setapak membentang menjadi dua yang terbelah oleh kolam itu sendiri. Bangunan museum berwarna seperti batu marmer, dengan bentuk bangunan tinggi memanjang jika dilihat dari bagian depan. Pintu masuknya dibuat lebih condong dengan atap rendah seperti gapura.

"Kau tahu," Miyuki mengajaknya bicara lagi begitu mereka selesai membeli tiket masuk lewat mesin penjual otomatis. "Selama beberapa saat, aku sempat merasa sedang menemani seorang siswa karyawisata. Karena… demi Tuhan, Sawamura." Miyuki mendesah dramatis. "Kenapa kau harus membawa _backpack_ saat kencan?"

"Aku punya alasan tertentu dan itu ada hubungannya denganmu." Eijun menjawab, megingat kembali benda yang ia bawa di dalam ranselnya.

"Berhubungan denganku?" Miyuki mengulang. "Apa yang ada di dalam tasmu memangnya? Senjata untuk mengiris-iris tubuhku dan mencungkili organ dalamku?"

"Kedengarannya menggiurkan." Eijun menanggapinya dengan senyum _creepy_ sambil menggerling pada Miyuki. "Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam kopimu agar kau sedikit rileks saat aku mencabut ginjalmu."

Miyuki berjengit, dan Eijun mungkin akan benar-benar terpingkal andai tak sadar bahwa saat ini mereka telah memasuki bagian dalam museum dan harus menjaga suara. Eijun mendesah kecil begitu merasakan sejuk pendingin ruangan mengisi pori-porinya. Bagian dalam terasa lebih megah dengan langit-langit yang tinggi menjulang, juga jarak luas antara satu benda dan benda lainnya, selain itu terdapat juga tangga utama menuju lantai dua.

Eijun baru mengambil dua langkah ke kiri untuk menyusuri museum ketika Miyuki menahan tangannya. "Jangan." Kata Miyuki. "Kalau kau mengelilingi seluruh lantai, akan butuh berjam-jam bahkan seharian untuk selesai." Ia memberitahu, nadanya tidak bercanda. "Kita bisa langsung ke lantai dua, percayalah, lantai dua tidak kalah menarik."

Alis Eijun terangkat introgatif. "Benarkah?"

"Iya," Jawab Miyuki kalem, suaranya menjadi lebih rendah lagi menyesuaikan keadaan sepi di dalam museum. "Di lantai dua, semua barang sudah ditata berdasarkan tahun dan jenisnya, ayo."

Miyuki benar.

Eijun berdiri terkesima menyaksikan apa yang disuguhkan di lantai dua. Benda-benda bersejarah itu telah dipamerkan berdasarkan masing-masing zaman secara sistematis berdasarkan urutan cerita sejarahnya. Eijun mungkin juga mengumamkan kata _wow_, _amazing_, dan sebagainya sebab ia bisa mendengar Miyuki berusaha menyembunyikan tawa. Tapi Miyuki tetap mengambil tempat di sebelahnya, menjadikan mereka berdiri bersisian dan memandang nyaris terlalu dekat ke patung-patung dari zaman kofun.

"Kadang aku benar-benar penasaran dari mana kau mawarisi mata itu, Sawamura." Suara Miyuki agak mengambang, nyaris terkesan seolah ia tidak benar-benar ingin mengajak Eijun bicara atau juga mengharapkan jawaban. Miyuki bahkan tidak balik memandangnya ketika Eijun menoleh pada pemuda itu. "Kau punya mata yang sangat ekspresif, sangat menyenangkan untuk memandangnya."

**…**

Kazuya menyadari bahwa mereka berdua tidak banyak berdebat atau bertengkar tidak penting sejak memasuki museum. Kali ini ia tidak akan protes walau Sawamura menjadi pendiam karena mereka sudah pasti akan mendapat lirikan sinis dari pengunjung lain apabila terlalu berisik. Lagi pula, tanpa banyak bicarapun, Kazuya sudah tahu bahwa Sawamura menikmatinya. Sinar-sinar antusiasme di matanya terlalu mustahil untuk disembunyikan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Bisik Sawamura setelah kira-kira dua puluh menit mereka berkeliling tanpa saling bicara.

"Hm?"

Sawamura memandang padanya begitu selesai mengamati salah satu topeng tak lazim yang dikurung dalam kotak kaca. "Dari mana kau tahu bahwa langsung ke lantai dua adalah rute terbaiknya? Kau cuma pernah ke sini saat kecil, kan?"

Kazuya tersenyum simpul, mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat untuk berdiri di samping Sawamura ketika pemuda itu bergeser ke topeng lain. "Aku sempat membaca di internet saat kita di kereta tadi."

Sawamura mengerjap. "Kau… mempersiapkannya?"

Kazuya angkat bahu. "Cuma mencari panduan singkat, kita tidak mungkin jalan-jalan tanpa rencana sama sekali, kan? Terlalu menyanyangkan kalau kita hanya ke satu tempat sementara Ueno memiliki banyak tempat menarik lainnya."

Sawamura mengangguk samar dan kembali menelusuri benda-benda lain. Sedangkan Kazuya terlalu terdistraksi akan bagaimana pencahayaan redup keemasan menghujani tubuh dan wajah Sawamura tiap kali pemuda itu bergerak. Ia tahu jenis pencahaan seperti ini memang membuat benda-benda terasa lebih indah dan juga artsistik. Tapi siapa sangka bahwa Sawamura Eijun bahkan mengalahkan setiap karya seni yang ada dan menjelma menjadi _masterpiece_ yang dapat berjalan, bernapas, hidup, juga menyebabkan desir-desir tak normal tiap kali Kazuya memandangnya?

Sawamura mendapatkan banyak pembelajaran dengan menelusuri peningalan-peninggalan zaman Kofun, Yayoi, Jomon, Asuka, dan lain-lain. Sedangkan Kazuya mempelajari bahwa Sawamura memiliki jiwa klasik dalam kepribadiannya yang seribut badai. Sawamura terpesona pada Samurai, pada kisah-kisah heroik khas oriental, pada tulisan-tulisan kaligrafi tua, dan bahkan pada topeng-topeng primitif yang terkesan agak menggelikan.

Terlampau terkesima menelusuri setiap benda-benda yang dipamerkan, Sawamura sudah sekurang-kurangnya lima kali nyaris menabrak pengunjung lain karena tidak memerhatikan jalan. Kazuya, di sisi lain benar-benar merangkap tugas sebagai pengasuhnya yang siap siaga menarik lengan atau juga merangkul bahunya agar menghindari benturan dengan orang lain. Kazuya bahkan juga merangkap tugas sebagai penebar senyum dan anggukan maaf apabila pengunjung yang nyaris ditabrak Sawamura mendelik. Setelah lagi-lagi hampir menabrak orang tak dikenal ketika menelusuri deratan kimono tua, Kazuya akhirnya gemas dan menyelipkan tangannya di antara lengan Sawamura, turun ke pergelangan tangannya, lalu berakhir pada telapak tangannya.

Sawamura tersentak, nyaris menepis tapi Kazuya berhasil lebih sigap dengan mengenggam telapak tangannya tegas. Mata Sawamura melebar menatapnya. "Apa yang—"

"Jangan protes." Kazuya mengintrupsi, menatap lurus ke mata emas itu. Jari-jarinya menelusuri telapak tangan Sawamura lebih jauh, menyelip di antara sela-sela jemari Sawamura kemudian saling bersilangan sebelum menggenggam lebih erat. "Ini tidak akan menyakitimu." Kazuya berjanji.

Sawamura masih setengah tercengang akan sentuhan itu, tapi Kazuya terus menatap ke matanya tanpa goyah. _Jangan dilepaskan_, Kazuya berdoa dalam hati. _Jangan tolak aku. _

Sawamura balas menatap, dan kali ini mereka saling bertatapan tanpa kata. Kazuya mengambil waktu untuk mengamati, dan kali ini benar-benar tidak keberatan untuk mengakui bahwa Sawamura manis, bahkan mungkin cantik. Melepaskan diri dari konteks feminimisme atau juga maskulinisme, Sawamura cantik dengan caranya tersendiri. Kecantikan yang tidak dikurung oleh patriarki. Menilai dari percikan api yang terbang dari mata emas yang cantik dan muka memerah di pipinya.

Sawamura bedeham, menghentikan keterpanaan Kazuya. Pemuda kidal itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain lalu bergumam. "Apalah." seraya mendelikkan bahu tetapi tidak lagi berusaha menepis tangan Kazuya yang mengenggamnya. Dan itu, sudah lebih dari cukup sebagai alasan Kazuya tersenyum.

Mereka melanjutkan menelusuri museum dengan bergandengan tangan, sesekali berbisik mengobrol, bahkan juga bersandar pada bahu satu sama lain sambil berdiri lama memandang satu pajangan bersejarah. Dan Kazuya menikmatinya. Ia menikmati keberadaan Sawamura Eijun di dekatnya, berbagi genggaman tangan selagi mereka melangkah bersama dari satu sektor ke sektor lain, berdiskusi kecil membahas satu pajangan, merasakan hawa panas tubuh pemuda itu ketika menyentuhnya. Segalanya tentang Sawamura selama mereka begitu dekat pelan-pelan telah membangkitkan satu bentuk keegoisan yang membuat Kazuya tak ingin melepaskannya.

Mereka baru melepaskan tangan begitu duduk di salah satu restoran untuk makan siang yang agak terlambat. Pukul dua lewat lima belas menit. Aneh, bagaimana Kazuya langsung merasa kosong saat tangan Sawamura tak lagi ada dalam genggamannya. Saat Kazuya menyempatkan diri untuk mempelajari wajah Sawamura, ia samar-samar bisa melihat cara pemuda itu menghela napas seolah menyembunyikan rasa kecewa, bahkan Sawamura sempat memandangi telapak tangannya selama sepersekian detik dengan dahi berkerut seakan-akan ada yang salah.

Mereka berbagi makan siang. Kali ini benar-benar saling berbagi. Kazuya tahu ini bukan kali pertama ia makan satu meja dengan Sawamura, mungkin sudah lebih dari dua puluh kali. Tetapi untuk saling berbagi apa yang ada di piring masing-masing jelas hal baru. Dan Kazuya sama sekali tidak keberatan akan hal itu. Bermula saat Kazuya menyadari bahwa Sawamura sedang menatap ke piringnya dengan rasa penasaran (mereka memesan menu yang berbeda), lalu tanpa banyak bicara Kazuya menggeser piringnya lebih dekat ke arah Sawamura dan memintanya mencicipi jika memang ingin. Sawamura langsung tersenyum cerah, mengambil sepotong lalu melahapnya. Tak lama setelah itu, Kazuya menemukan bahwa mereka telah menjadi sangat familiar untuk mengoper satu sama lain dan bebas mengambil apapun yang tersaji di meja, terlepas dari siapa yang memesan. Hal ini juga berlaku untuk minuman. Berbagi gelas yang sama, sedotan yang sama.

Kazuya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana bisa mereka berdua langsung terbiasa dengan semua ini? Rasanya seakan mereka telah melakukan hal-hal seperti ini selama bertahun-tahun. Kazuya bahkan tak lagi merasa asing saat harus menarik tisu dan mengusapnya ke seputar bibir Sawamura untuk membersihkan sisa makanan yang menempel.

Begitu keluar dari restoran, Kazuya melirik berkali-kali ke tangan Sawamura yang terayun selagi mereka berjalan bersisian. Lalu dengan satu hembusan napas cepat dan percikan api geli di perutnya, Kazuya menyambar kembali tangan itu untuk membawanya dalam genggaman seperti di dalam museum. Sawamura tersentak sebentar, tapi tidak menolak, lalu akhirnya membalas genggaman itu. Segerombolan gadis meliat bagaimana mereka berjalan sambil bergandengan, lalu mulai berbisik-bisik dan terkikik. Kazuya bahkan tidak peduli, dan ia suka bagaimana Sawamura juga tidak peduli.

"Aku penasaran seindah apa tempat ini saat sakura masih mekar."

Kazuya menoleh pada Sawamura lalu memandang sekitar, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah berjalan cukup lama hingga kini tiba di pinggir Danau Shinobazu. Tepian danau adalah taman dengan jalan setapak yang ditumbuhi banyak pohon sakura dan tanaman-tanaman lain, bangku-bangku panjang tersusun dengan jarak-jarak teratur menghadap ke danau dengan pohon sakura memayunginya. Tempat ini indah, bahkan ketika bunga sakura sudah tidak mekar lagi. Kazuya bisa melihat beberapa orang yang ikut menikmati keindahan danau atau hanya sekadar duduk-duduk di bangku, maupun berjalan santai seperti dia dan Sawamura.

"Jauh lebih indah sepertinya." Kazuya menjawab sambil mendelikkan bahu. "Kalau kau penasaran kau bisa ke sini lagi saat musim semi tahun depan, kan?"

Sawamura mengangkat satu alisnya tinggi. "Tahun depan? Mm… benar juga. Aku bisa berkunjung lagi tahun depan mungkin dengan Shinji atau Toujo atau Chris-senpai atau siapalah."

"Kenapa mereka?" Kazuya kaget dengan bagaimana suaranya terdengar sinis. "Kau bisa pergi denganku."

Sawamura justru memandanginya kebingungan. "Tahun depan…" ia berkata dengan sangat hati-hati hingga terdengar seperti berusaha menenangkan anjing yang ketakutan. "…kau sudah di Jerman, kan?"

Langkahnya berhenti, diikuti Sawamura kemudian. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan berdiri saling memandang di tengah jalan setapak itu, di antara orang-orang yang sedang menikmati indahnya taman dan danau. Pikiran Kazuya berkelana mundur pada memori dan perjanjian yang rasanya sudah berlalu selama sepuluh tahun. "Benar," Kazuya berhasil berkata lemah. "Tahun depan aku di Jerman, ya?"

Sawamura mendadak salah tingkah dan mengusap tengkuk dengan tangannya yang lain. "_Well_, yah… kecuali kau mulai tidak percaya diri menyelesaikan skripsimu tahun ini, heh?" Ia menatap Kazuya lagi dengan lebih berani, bahkan menyeringai.

Kazuya mendengus, balas menyeringai. "Jangan khawatir, Sawamura-kun." Kazuya menguatkan genggamannya pada tangan Sawamura hingga pemuda itu meringis kecil. "Aku cukup jenius di bidang mesin untuk ukuran mantan pemain _baseball_. Jadi aku akan baik-baik saja dan pasti bisa merampungkan skripsiku tepat waktu."

Sawamura tertawa. Garis tawa yang lepas yang benar-benar tanpa kepalsuan. "Oke, _Ironman!_ Sekarang, kau tentunya masih cukup rendah hati untuk menjalankan mesin sederhana seperti perahu angsa di sebelah sana, kan?" Sawamura berkata, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya dan menunjuk ke arah salah satu spot danau di mana kano-kano dan perahu angsa aneka warna berbaris atau juga berlayar di atas air membawa para pengunjung.

"Oh, tidak…" Kazuya mengeluarkan suara seperti keluhan ngeri sambil menatap Sawamura. "Jangan bilang kau—"

"Ya! Tentu saja aku mau naik itu!" Seru Sawamura, tersenyum begitu cerah sampai hampir menyilaukan. "Jadi," Sawamura ganti mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, tersenyum lebih lebar lagi dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Ayo ke sana, Miyuki-senpai!"

Sebelum Kazuya sempat menjawab atau protes, ia menemukan dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Sawamura yang berlari ke tepi danau tempat perahu-perahu itu berbaris. Beberapa petugas penyedia jasa sewa sudah berjaga di sana, dan Sawamura secara ceria memilih satu perahu angsa gowes berwarna biru pastel, membayar harga sewanya lalu mendorong Kazuya naik.

"Sawamura…" Kazuya menghela napas panjang saat kakinya mulai menginjak pedal. "Ini benar-benar… _cheesy_."

Tapi Sawamura tampaknya tidak peduli. Pemuda itu tertawa riang sambil mengerling pada Kazuya. "Tidak apa-apa, ini tidak akan melukaimu, kok. Kau aman!"

Kazuya bahkan sudah kehabisan ide tentang bagaimana cara menyikapi tingkah dan ucapan Sawamura barusan. Kaki mereka mulai mengayuh pedal dan perahu angsa itu berjalan di atas permukaan air, melejit di antara perahu-perahu lainnya menuju ke bagian lain dari danau.

Danau Shinobazu sendiri dipisahkan menjadi tiga bagian. Yakni bagian kolam untuk berperahu, kolam yang menjadi tempat burung-burung sejenis Komoran hilir mudik mencari ikan dan berhabitat, kolam ketiga adalah kolam bunga teratai yang nyaris seluruh permukaannya ditutupi oleh jejeran bunga teratai. Kolam bunga teratai dan kolam burung komoran sendiri dipisahkan oleh sebuah pulau kecil di mana di atasnya berdiri sebuah kuil yang didedikasikan untuk Dewi Benzaiten.

Tempat ini memang indah, Kazuya harus akui. Taman Ueno yang merupakan taman umum tertua di Jepang seakan menyimpan garis-garis waktunya sendiri yang terus bergulir selama ratusan tahun. Ada sesuatu tentang tempat ini yang memberi kesan begitu tua, tapi juga menenangkan.

"Tempat ini luar biasa." Komentar itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Kazuya untuk kembali tertuju pada Sawamura yang kini mengamati sekeliling dengan pandangan takjub. Saat mata mereka bertemu, Kazuya tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak tersenyum pada pemuda itu.

Kazuya biasanya tidak suka menjelaskan panjang lebar, tapi Sawamura berhasil membuatnya ingin bicara untuk pemuda itu. "Kau mau dengar sejarah taman ini?"

Mata Sawamura berbinar. "Ya!" Sahutnya penuh semangat. "Ceritakan apa yang kau tahu!"

Kazuya tertawa samar sebelum menarik napas dan memandang berkeliling sekilas, lalu kembali menatap mata Sawamura. "Yang kutahu, Taman Ueno adalah taman pertama di Jepang yang dibangun sekitar tahun 1872. Sedangnkan jauh sebelum itu, yakni pada Zaman Edo, sekitar 1603 sampai 1868, daerah Ueno memang sudah dikagumi oleh masyarakat sebagai bukit-bukit juga pemandangan sakura yang indah."

"Wow, kau tahu banyak."

"Aku ingat pernah dapat tugas untuk menulis esai tentang Taman Ueno. Jadi, yah… sedikit-banyak aku masih ingat."

Sawamura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya antusias. "Lalu? Apalagi yang kau tahu?"

"Selepas Perang Sipil pada tahun 1868-1869, bukit-bukit di Ueno terbakar dan hancur. Kementrian Militer berencana membangun rumah sakit tentara dan area pemakaman di bekas bukit-bukit yang telah hancur, tapi setelah oposisi yang sengit, akhirnya bukit-bukit itu diputuskan untuk diperbaiki kembali dan dibangun menjadi sebuah taman. Kekaisaran Jepang akhirnya mempertimbangkan keadaan alam Ueno yang memang indah, mereka tergerak untuk memperbaiki kerusakan dan membangun taman yang tersebar di beberapa wilayah Tokyo. Akhirnya pada tahun 1876, Taman Ueno resmi dibuka untuk umum." Kazuya tersenyum sopan pada Sawamura seakan pemandu wisata yang teladan. "Begitulah, Sawamura-san."

Sawamura tertawa geli dan bertepuk tangan dengan nyaring. "Hebat! Penjelasan yang luar biasa dari seorang pria yang kelihatan biasa-biasa saja."

Kazuya mendengus, mereka mengarahkan jalur perahu angsa untuk berbelok ke kiri secara bersamaan. "Kau tahu?" Sawamura kembali membuka percakapan. "Aku suka tempat-tempat seperti ini."

"Seperti ini?"

"Yep!" Ia berkata lugas, tersenyum cerah. "Orang-orang yang datang ke taman ini membawa emosi yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang datang dengan rasa kehilangan atau sedang dalam penderitaan… berharap bisa mendapat penghiburan juga ketenangan. Ada yang datang dengan penyesalan dan rasa bersalah, sedang mencari jawaban, dan ada pula yang datang bersama kegembiraan." Sawamura menghirup napas dalam-dalam. "Ada yang datang bersama orang-orang tersayang, ada yang datang sendirian. Ada yang datang untuk mengusir kesepian, ada yang datang untuk memanggil kembali kenangan." Sawamura berpaling pada Kazuya dan menatap matanya. "Aku takjub bagaimana suatu tempat dapat menggabungkan rasa sakit dan kebahagiaan dari setiap generasi, setiap orang, dari tahun ke tahun."

Kazuya tersenyum mendengar penuturan panjang itu. Ia menemukan fakta bahwa Sawamura Eijun, sesekali bisa menyemburkan kata-kata indah, dan bahkan romantis dengan caranya sendiri. "Itu pemikiran yang cukup dalam untuk seseorang sepertimu."

Sawamura memutar mata, tapi kali ini Kazuya bisa melihat kegelian alih-alih rasa muak di sana. "Kalau-kalau kau lupa, aku anak sastra. Tiga semester berkutat dengan puluhan karya, penulis, menelusuri barisan-barisan sastra dari generasi ke generasi. Nah, pemikiran-pemikiran puitis mereka tanpa sadar sudah menyerap di dalam kepalaku."

Kazuya mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sebelah alisnya. "Mungkin suatu saat nanti kau bisa mulai menulis karyamu sendiri, eh?"

Sawamura tertawa. "Aku masih jauh untuk sampai ke tahap itu. Lagipula aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis." Ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai memotret pemandangan sekitar, mengabadikan momen dengan rona bahagia di seluruh wajahnya. Kazuya mengamatinya selama beberapa saat, lalu mendapat ide.

"Kenapa kita tidak mengambil _selca_ sebagai kenang-kenangan?" Usulnya, berhasil membuat Sawamura menoleh. Kazuya tersenyum geli. "_Well_, sekalian saja kita melakukan hal-hal _cheesy_ semaksimal mungkin."

Sawamura mengerling dengan jenaka padanya sedangkan Kazuya sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri. Ia membuka fitur kamera depan, memposisikan layar sebaik mungkin agar bisa menangkap wajah meeka berdua.

"Ke sini kau." Kazuya melingkarkan tangan di sekitar bahu Sawamura dan menariknya mendekat hingga tubuh mereka berhimpitan dan wajah bersisian lebih dekat. Wajah mereka tertangkap kamera dan terscermin dalam layar. Kazuya tersenyum melihat betapa kamera ponselnya mampu menangkap bukan hanya wajahnya dan Sawamura tetapi juga pamandangan lain di sekitar mereka. "_Cheese_!"

Kazuya tersenyum. Tapi Sawamura merusak foto dengan sengaja mengacungkan _peace sign_ tepat menghalangi wajah Kazuya. "Hey!" Kazuya berseru ketika suara bidikan kamera berbunyi, disusul tawa geli Sawamura setelahnya. Tanpa melihat hasil foto, Kazuya melakukan foto ulang, berkali-kali. Tangkapan-tangkapannya mungkin tidak bagus. Ia lumayan yakin banyak sekali foto buram karena mereka terlalu banyak bergerak untuk mengusik satu sama lain. Sawamura bahkan membuat wajah-wajah konyol, barangkali hanya satu atau dua foto yang benar-benar layak dilihat. Tapi kali ini Kazuya tidak peduli, ia suka bagaimana foto-foto gagal itu tersimpan di ponselnya. Mengabadikan potret dirinya dan Sawamura yang paling jujur.

**…**

Kuil dewi Benzaiten berdiri kokoh di atas sebidang pulau tepat di tengah-tengah kolam teratai dan kolam burung di danau Shinobazu. Dengan atap berbentuk segi enam, mengerucut landai, terbuat dari genting tanah yang dicat hijau lotus. Pilar-pilarnya merah terang seperti warna gerbang _torii_.

Miyuki menggandeng tangannya berkeliling di sekitar kuil, bahkan berdoa di depan patung Sang Dewi yang duduk bersila di atas sebuah bunga teratai. Entah apa yang merasuki pemuda itu sampai tiba-tiba terkesan religius saat menunduk, mengatupkan telapak tangannya, juga memejamkan mata di depan dupa. Yang jelas, Eijun menemukan dirinya ikut berdoa kepada Sang Dewi yang dikenal juga dengan nama Dewi Sarasvati dalam kepercayaan Hindu itu.

"Kurasa aku mengerti maksud perkataanmu sebelumnya." Miyuki berkata ketika mereka selasai berdoa.

"He?"

"Soal bagaimana suatu tempat mampu menggabungkan rasa sakit dan kebahagiaan dari setiap generasi."

Eijun mengangkat alisnya tinggi.

"Kurasa, tempat ibadah juga seperti itu. Kuil, Katedral, Vihara, Pura, Masjid, dan lain sebagainya. Orang-orang yang datang dengan emosinya masing-masing, kan? Menghadap kepada Sang Pencipta dalam keadaan penuh suka cita, mencari perlindungan, rasa berdosa, dan masih banyak lagi. Setiap dinding dari rumah ibadah seakan menyerap emosi mereka. Mungkin, itulah sebabnya kita selalu bisa merasakan kekuatan spiritual dan emosional ketika memasuki rumah ibadah."

Kali ini Eijun terpana mendengar penjelasan Miyuki. Fakta bahwa Miyuki mengingat bahkan mempetimbangkan pemikiran yang Eijun suarakan padanya, entah bagaimna berhasil mebuat Eijun merasakan debaran kegembiraan asing yang geli di perut sampai ke dadanya.

"Ya, kurasa memang begitu."

Miyuki tersenyum, andai Miyuki terus tersenyum seperti itu, Eijun merasa tidak butuh waktu lama sampai jantungnya meledak. "Bukankah obrolan kita makin berkualitas? Aku punya firasat bahwa tidak lama lagi kita bakal membahas teori-teori Para Filsuf terkenal."

Eijun tertawa samar. "Jadi siapa yang ingin kau bahas lebih dulu? Plato? Aristoteles? Phytagoras? Socrates?"

"Nah, aku bahkan tidak ingat siapa dan apa saja pemikiran mereka."

"Dan kau harap aku tahu?" Eijun mendengus. "_Heck_, masa sekolahku bahkan hanya diisi soal _baseball_, _baseball_, dan _baseball_. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa bedanya Aristoteles dan Socrates."

Miyuki tersenyum simpul. "_The hottest love has the coldest end_."

Eijun mengerjap, terbengong-bengong mendapati Miyuki tiba-tiba mengatakan sebuah kutipan dengan suara begitu tenang, mendekati bisikan, rendah, namun penuh emosi yang mendesis dingin ke kulitnya.

"Itu kutipan Socrates." Kata Miyuki. "Cinta yang paling menggebu-gebu memiliki akhir yang paling dingin."

"Ugh, kedengarannya… sedih."

Miyuki justru tertawa geli dan mengacak rambutnya. "Ayo, ke Kebun Binatang."

Jam operasional Kebun Binatang Ueno hampir berakhir ketika Eijun dan Miyuki berkeliling di sana. Anehnya, keadaan ini entah bagaimana terasa lebih menyenangkan. Eijun menemukan dirinya lebih menikmati keadaan kebun binatang yang hampir tutup juga pengunjung yang hanya tersisa beberapa. Rasanya seperti tempat ini menjadi lebih pribadi dan membuat pandangan lebih luas.

Mereka masih bergandengan tangan saat menyusuri kebun binatang. Eijun sama sekali tidak protes soal itu. Kalau dipikir, rasanya memang memalukan, dua orang laki-laki berusia awal dua puluh tahun berjalan bergandengan layaknya siswa sekolah dasar yang takut terpisah satu sama lain. Tetapi rasanya menyenangkan, tangan Miyuki tegas membungkus jari-jarinya, telapak tangan yang kasar, padat akan jaringan otot hasil karir _baseball_nya selama masa sekolah.

Mereka melewati nyaris semua kandang begitu saja tanpa berhenti. Hanya melihat-lihat sekilas, lalu terus berjalan mengingat jam operasional yang memang hampir berakhir. Rasanya bagai melewati berbagai lukisan hewan hidup, tapi mereka tak punya waktu untuk menatap lebih rinci. Miyuki sesekali bercanda padanya dengan menyebutkan nama hewan-hewan yang mereka lewati.

_Itu beruang. Itu panda. Itu burung flamingo. Itu jerapah. Itu berang-berang. Itu rusa. Nah, yang itu kambing kalau kau belum tahu. _

Eijun menanggapinya dengan memutar mata, tapi tidak protes sama sekali dengan lelucon menggelikan itu.

"Itu gajah, kakinya empat."

Eijun pura-pura antusias. "Oh, wow! Informasi yang sangat berguna. Aku baru tahu gajah berkaki empat!"

Miyuki menyeringai, lalu menunjuk ke arah lain. "Yang di sana itu pohon. Daunnya hijau saat musim semi."

Eijun hanya tertawa lepas. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa seorang Miyuki Kazuya bisa jadi manusia yang menyenangkan. Apakah Miyuki selalu seperti ini sebelumnya? Berapa banyak orang yang masuk ke dalam kehidupan Miyuki dan berhasil melihat sisi ini dalam dirinya? Sisi lain dari Miyuki Kazuya yang lebih santai, luwes, konyol, hangat dan membangkitkan getar halus juga kenyamanan. Kalau boleh egois, andai bisa jujur… Eijun ingin terus melihatnya seperti ini.

**.**

"Oh, aku hampir lupa!" Eijun berseru tiba-tiba ketika mereka memasuki area Stasiun Ueno bersiap untuk kembali pulang.

"Apa?"

Eijun melepaskan tangannya sejenak dari genggaman Miyuki lalu melepas ranselnya, ia membuka retsleting dan mengeluarkan benda yang selama ini ia bawa di sana. "Aku mau mengembalikan ini." Eijun menyodorkan jaket Miyuki yang telah dicuci bersih, tak ada lagi sisa aroma alkohol yang melekat. Tapi anehnya, terkadang Eijun masih bisa menghirup aroma tubuh Miyuki melekat disana layaknya telah menyatu diantara serat-serat benangnya. "Terima kasih."

Miyuki memandangi jaket itu sejenak dengan bimbang. "Aku sudah pakai jaket. Kau bisa pakai dulu, sebentar lagi kita naik kereta dan udara mulai agak dingin."

Eijun mengernyit. "Tapi nanti kotor lagi kalau kupakai."

Miyuki terlihat hampir mengomel. "Kau tidak kotor, Sawamura."

"Nanti bau."

"Kau tidak bau, astaga! Cepat pakai saja, sebelum kupakaikan secara paksa."

"Hah!?" Pekik Eijun kaget. Buru-buru menarik kembali jaket yang nyaris disambar Miyuki. "Tidak, tidak! Apa-apaan, aku bisa pakai sendiri!"

Miyuki tersenyum puas selagi mengawasi Eijun memakai jaket. Bahkan Miyuki secara suka rela memegangi ranselnya agar Eijun lebih leluasa bergerak. Sampai Miyuki mengantarnya pulang, entah karena lupa ataukah ada faktor internal lainnya, Miyuki sama sekali tidak meminta Eijun mengembalikan jaketnya. Ia hanya mengantar Eijun sampai depan pintu, melontar candaan lain soal kencan membahagiakan (yang nyaris membuat Eijun pingsan), lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan mereka bertukar kata selamat malam.

Dua setengah jam kemudian, Miyuki mengiriminya beberapa foto saat mereka di atas perahu angsa. Salah satu foto tampak begitu konyol dengan potret masing-masing dari mereka mencoba mengacaukan wajah satu sama lain. Tetapi Eijun tidak menghapusnya. Ia menyimpan semua foto kiriman Miyuki, dan memandanginya secara mendalam sampai jatuh tertidur.

* * *

_**to be countinued**_

* * *

a/n: saya hampir lupa lanjutin fanfik ini karena keasyikan maraton series netflix :) Baru ada waktu buat nonton Dark season 3, dilanjut The Umbrella Academy, setelah itu malah maraton baca fanfik Harry Potter yang berhubungan sama time turner. Alhasil sekarang otak saya tercemar sama apocalypse, time travel, paradoks, matriks, teori konspirasi, plot twist, dan sebagainya/gubrak.

Btw, saya juga suka kencan di museum. Kalau di Indonesia, museum biasanya sepi, full AC, murah, nambah pengetahuan, dan jarang jadi tempat pacaran.

Thanks for reading, my beloved readers ^^  
It would be so lovely if you show up on the review box, xoxo!


	10. Chapter 10

'_**Selamat pagi..'**__ [06.00]  
'__**Apa kau tahu kalau kambing adalah hewan mamalia?'**__ [06.00] _

Selama beberapa saat Eijun terlalu terpenjarat untuk mampu bereaksi ketika membaca pesan itu. Saat otak bangun tidurnya mulai bekerja, ledakan geli meninju perutnya dan memaksanya untuk memuntahkan tawa keras.

Serius, kenapa Miyuki Kazuya jadi konyol begini? Saat langit masih terlalu sepi, agak gelap, dan baru terciprat api fajar samar-samar. Ini bahkan sudah lewat dua minggu sejak mereka pergi ke Ueno. Sampai kapan persisnya Miyuki mau terus membawa lelucon kebun binatang ini?

Eijun mengamat-amati pesan itu dengan antusias dan rasa geli. Kemudian mulai berpikir apa yang sebaiknya ia ketik sebagai balasan. Menanggapi lelucon konyol Miyuki memang terdengar menggiurkan, tapi kali ini Eijun ingin mencoba hal lain. Ia akan menjawabnya dengan random.

'_**Pagiiii…'**__ [Read. 06.03]  
'__**Apa kau tahu kalau aku suka ikan mas?'**__ [Read. 06.03] _

Kali ini butuh waktu lebih lama sampai balasan dari Miyuki datang. Eijun bisa membayangkan bahwa pemuda itu mungkin memandangi layar ponselnya dengan hidung berkerut, atau bahkan berkali-kali mengusap kacamatanya seolah-olah ada yang salah dengan penghilatannya sendiri.

'_**Ikan mas?'**__ [06.06]  
__**'Untuk dimakan?'**__ [06.06] _

'_**Untuk dipelihara (T_T)'**__ [Read. 06.07]  
'__**Jenis ikan mas yang biasa dipakai untuk kingyousukui.'**__ [Read. 06.07] _

Sebenarnya Eijun tidak sepenuhnya berbohong soal ikan mas. Setiap kali memasuki musim panas dan berkunjung ke festival, ia memang biasanya mencoba peruntungan pada permainan _kingyousukui_ agar bisa mendapat ikan mas untuk dipelihara. Di rumahnya sendiri ia punya beberapa ekor ikan mas yang dipelihara dari hasil tangkapannya pada permainan klasik itu.

'_**Kau berniat memelihara ikan mas?'**__ [06.07]_

'_**Sedikit**__…' [Read. 06.08]  
__**'Rumah ini kelihatan terlalu sepi.' **__[Read. 06.08]  
__**'Jadi mungkin akan bagus kalau aku punya peliharan kecil seperti ikan mas.'**__ [Read. 06.08]_

'_**Owww, apa Sawamura-kun kesepian? Lol!'**__ [06.09]  
'__**Well, Aku bisa menemanimu ke toko ikan hias kalau memang kau ingin memelihara ikan.'**__ [06.09]  
'__**Jumat?'**__ [06.09]_

Kali ini Eijun hanya mengirim _sticker_ sebagai balasan.

Miyuki memang jadi cukup menyenangkan belakangan ini. Atau mungkin hanya Eijun saja yang sudah menjadi terlalu terbiasa dengan kepribadian Miyuki. Rasanya mereka semakin jarang terlibat delik-mendelik. Mereka masih sering berdebat dan melempar hinaan satu sama lain sesekali, tapi itu sama sekali bukan topik sensitif. Seringnya justru membuat mereka sama-sama tertawa. Eijun bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan persisnya mereka berdua mulai menjadikan _chatting_ atau _voice call_ sejenis ini seperti rutinitas.

Di pagi hari, Eijun mulai terbiasa melihat ponselnya dan mendapati nama Miyuki Kazuya hadir mengisi kolom _chat_. Kadang itu hanya ucapan selamat pagi yang aneh, kadang itu adalah pesan sisa malam sebelumnya yang tidak sempat ia baca karena terlanjur ketiduran. Eijun mulai hapal jadwal kuliah Miyuki, dan pemuda berkacamata itu secara ajaib bahkan sudah tahu jadwal Eijun sampai ke jam-jam latihan taekwondonya.

Lamunan Eijun terbuyarkan saat ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini nama Takigawa Chris Yuu yang muncul. Eijun lekas tersenyum dan membuka pesan dari seniornya itu.

'_**Rise and shine.'**__ [06.15]  
__**'How about today? Did I lose again?'**__ [06.15]_

Eijun tertawa geli. Chris juga punya selera humor aneh yang cukup lucu. Entah bermula sejak kapan, tapi rupanya pemuda blasteran itu menjadi sedikit terobsesi untuk bangun lebih pagi dari Eijun dan mengucapkan selamat pagi. Dan seingat Eijun, Chris sama sekali belum pernah terbangun lebih dulu.

'_**GOOD MORNING SENIOR!' **__[Read. 06.16]__**  
'Hahaha, nice try!' **__[Read. 06.16]__**  
'But noooooo…' **__[Read. 06.16]__**  
'I woke up like 15 minutes ago hehehe.' **__[Read. 06.16]_

'_**Then shall I treat you lunch for today, huh?' **__[06. 07]_

Eijun menatap kalimat itu cukup lama dengan agak bimbang. Bukan berarti Eijun tidak menikmatinya. Chris selalu berhasil membawa suasana jadi menyenangkan tanpa kesan bahwa Ejun hanyalah parasit yang menempel karena menginginkan sesuatu. Lagipula, makan siang dengan Chris sama sekali bukan hal yang harus dihindari. Pemuda blastersan itu jenius, setiap kali mereka mengobrol, Eijun merasa mendapatkan setidaknya satu hal baru untuk dipelajari.

Hanya saja belakangan ini, rasanya Eijun mulai tak enak hati karena terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Chris saat jam istirahat. Shinji terkadang ada di sana juga, Toujo, bahkan Takatsu, dan Chris tidak keberatan bergabung bersama mahasiswa yang lebih muda darinya. Mungkin rasa tak enak hati itu justru muncul karena Eijun merasa dia telah menyabotase waktu Chris. Kapan terakhir kali Eijun melihat Chris nongkrong dengan teman seangkatannya?

Benar, mungkin Eijun perlu memberi sedikit peluang untuk Chris. Setelah hela napas panjang, Ejun mulai mengetik balasan.

'_**Ummm… kalau begitu biar aku yang traktir minumnya ;)' **__[Read. 06.10]  
__**'Dan…' **__[Read. 06.10]  
__**'Senpai bisa bawa teman juga!'**__ [Read. 06.10]  
__**'Lebih seru kalau ramai ^o^' **__[Read. 06.10]_

Setelah menantikan satu menit penuh ketegangan. Akhirnya Chris membalas.

'_**Sure.'**__ [06.11]  
__**'Aku mungkin akan bawa setidaknya dua orang bersamaku.'**__ [06.11]  
__**'Dan mungkin sebaiknya kau mulai siap-siap?'**__ [06.11]  
__**'Kau tetap lari pagi bahkan di saat musim hujan seperti ini, kan?' **__[06.11]_

Eijun nyengir lebar. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan Chris menantapnya dengan alis terangkat begitu tipis, tangan bersilang di dada dan sedikit nada menghakimi yang begitu halus, juga nasehat implisit untuk tidak ceroboh dan membuatnya terserang demam.

'_**Hehehehe ^^' **__[Read. 06.12]  
__**'Aku punya jaket trainging waterproof.'**__ [Read. 06.12]  
__**'Dan aku akan mandi sehabis lari. Aku janji!'**__ [Read. 06.12]_

**…**

Satu dari dua teman yang Chris ajak untuk makan siang bersama mereka adalah seseorang yang tak asing bagi Eijun.

"Isashiki-senpai?"

"Halo juga, Bocah Ribut." Isashiki menyeringai padanya, janggutnya seperti baru dipangkas sedikit. Pemuda itu melemparkan ranselnya dengan tak acuh di atas meja dan nyaris menyenggol _milkshake_ Eijun yang masih baru. Buru-buru Eijun mengamankan minumannya sebelum menjadi korban kebrutalan seorang Isashiki Jun.

"Menunggu lama?" tanya Chris, mengambil duduk dengan kalem di samping Eijun.

Eijun menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Tidak juga, tadi aku bersama Toujo tapi dia baru saja pergi."

"Jadi kita hanya berempat." Isashiki berkata sambil mendelikan bahu, duduk begitu santai dengan melipat satu kakinya di atas kaki yang lain, lalu mulai membaca-baca buku menu.

"Kalian mungkin harus berkenalan dulu." kata Chris, mengangkat dagunya pada Eijun dan seorang pemuda lain yang duduk di sebelah Isashiki.

Eijun menunduk kecil, tersenyum sopan. "Halo, namaku Sawamura Eijun. Salam kenal, err…."

"Yuuki Tetsuya." Pemuda itu menjawab, suaranya seperti _bass_ _speaker_. Pembawaannya tenang tapi auranya begitu kuat, dari yang Eijun lihat, Yuuki bahkan sedikit lebih besar dari Chris. "Salam kenal, Sawamura."

Eijun balas tersenyum lebar. "Yuuki-senpai."

Isashiki mendengus sarkas, mengoper buku menu sambil bicara pada Yuuki. "Hati-hati, Tetsu. Sebentar lagi kau bakal butuh penyumpal telinga untuk menangkal mulut berisik Sawamura."

"Aku tidak berisik!"

Isashiki menyeringai dan menggerling pada Yuuki. "Benar, kan? Dia benar-benar punya pita suara sebesar tali tambang."

"Isashiki-senpai!"

Chris dan Yuuki tertawa geli, Isashiki menyeringai puas nan jahat dan Eijun merutuk sambil menyambar buku menu lalu membaca-bacanya dengan sebal.

"Aku suka menu yang nomor empat."

Eijun nyaris terpenjarat, ia tidak sadar sejak kapan Chris mencondogkan kepala begitu dekat dengannya dan ikut membaca buku menu yang sama. Menelan ludah gugup, Eijun mencoba mencari jarak dengan menggeser buku lebih dekat ke arah Chris. Tapi pemuda blasteran itu punya pandangan lain dan justru merangkul Eijun dengan sebelah lengannya yang bebas serta tetap mempertahankan kedekatan mereka. Matanya menekuri buku menu, sama sekali tidak tampak kebaratan dengan jarak yang agak intim ini.

"Tapi aku juga penasaran dengan yang nomor enam." Chris bergumam. Perut Eijun berputar, Chris berbau seperti kayu manis dan cendana. Pepohonan dan rempah-rempah, benar-benar serasi dengan Chris. "Kau mau pesan apa, Sawamura?"

Chris menoleh dan mata mereka bertemu. Jarak yang terlampau dekat hingga membuat Eijun terpaksa menyadari betapa gemilang warna mata Chris. Nyaris mendekati kuning cerah, benar-benar seperti batu amber.

"Sawamura?"

Eijun berhasil berkedip dan kembali bernapas. "Err… aku mau pesan yang nomor tiga saja. Um… karaage saus tiram." Ia berkata dan merasa lega ketika Chris mengangguk lalu melepaskan rangkulan dan mundur untuk menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

Makan siang itu sebenarnya nyaris normal-normal saja, sampai Eijun merasa terlalu memperhatikan dua orang yang duduk di depannya. Sebelumnya sama sekali tidak ada yang aneh, tapi sejak Yuuki secara terang-terangan menyumpit potongan brokolinya lalu menyuapi Isashiki tanpa malu-malu, dan Isashiki menerima hal itu seolah lumrah-lumrah saja, Eijun menemukan dirinya jadi terlalu sering melirik dan memperhatikam dua pemuda itu. Semakin lama diperhatikan, semakin pula ia sadar bahwa Isashiki dan Yuuki bukan sekadar teman biasa.

Potongan karaage Eijun berhenti di pertengahan jalan menuju mulutnya ketika Yuuki mengusap jejak saus dari bibir Isashiki dengan ibu jari kemudian menjilatnya. Eijun ganti melirik Chris, mereka bertukar tatapan, tapi Chris tampaknya sama sekali tidak kaget. Pemuda blasteran itu hanya tersenyum simpul, dan melanjutkan makannya dengan elegan. Sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu.

Mereka berempat mengobrol selama beberapa saat setelah selesai makan. Dan selama periode waktu itu, Eijun mendapati dirinya semakin yakin bahwa Isashiki dan Yuuki memang punya hubungan istimewa. Ya Tuhan! Eijun bahkan baru tahu kalau Isashiki Jun yang barbar mampu tersipu malu-malu saat Yuuki Tetsuya mengodanya!

Isashiki dan Yuuki pamit lebih dulu, sedangkan Eijun masih punya waktu sekitar dua puluh menit sampai kelas selanjutnya dimulai. Setelah memesan _ice cream_, Eijun duduk bersama Chris dengan seratus pertanyaan melayang-layang di kepalanya.

"Mereka berkencan." ujar Chris tiba-tiba. "Jun dan Tetsu, mereka sepasang kekasih."

Eijun bersyukur karena sudah menelan. Jika tidak, maka bisa dipastikan ia sudah membuat wajah Chris bertabur cipratan _ice cream_ cokelat dan vanilla.

"Oh… Ah, eh? Begitu ya…"

Chris tertawa geli, yang membuat Eijun berpikir bahwa barangkali Chris memang memiliki selera humor tingi terhadap mahasiswa linglung yang tampak bodoh juga gagap. "Kenapa kau pucat?"

"Hanya tidak menyangka Chris-senpai langsung terang-terangan begitu."

"Ekspresimu terbaca dengan jelas, Sawamura. Aku hanya membantumu menemukan jawaban."

Eijun tertawa keki dan malu, ia benar-benar perlu mengingat betapa observatif dan akuratnya seorang Takigawa Chris Yuu.

"Kenapa?" suara Chris tenang ketika bertanya. "Kau homophobic?"

Eijun buru-buru menggeleng. "Bukan-bukan, aku hanya agak kaget. Eng… sebenarnya aku lebih kaget karena Chris-senpai kelihatan biasa-biasa saja."

"Aku cukup terbuka dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Kalau-kalau kau lupa, aku setengah Amerika dan sempat menetap di sana, jadi yang seperti itu bukan lagi hal baru. Terlebih Jun dan Tetsu adalah temanku." Chris mengambil jeda, menatap Eijun seraya tersenyum maklum. "Tapi kalau itu membuatmu kurang nyaman, aku tidak akan mengajak mereka lagi untuk makan bersamamu."

"HE!? Bukan begitu! Sungguh!" Eijun nyaris berdiri menggebrak meja, tapi Chris dengan sigap meraih tangannya dan menghentikannya.

"_Okay, relax."_ Chris berkata lembut, dan Eijun kembali bernapas dengan wajar. "Aku yang salah, aku pikir karena kau menolak _bond_ dengan Miyuki, maka itu artinya kau tidak suka dengan hubungan sesama jenis."

"Bukan itu masalahnya." kata Eijun muram. "Bukan karena Miyuki-senpai laki-laki dan kami memutuskan untuk menolak, ini lebih kepada kepribadian kami yang…" Eijun membasahi bibir dan menelan ludah. "…tidak cocok."

"Aku mengerti." sahut Chris begitu lugas. "Sekalipun cocok, bukan berarti harus melanjutkan ke tahap pengikatan, kan? Karena terkadang, _soulmate_ bisa berarti lebih luas dari sekadar pasangan."

Eijun berkedip, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Chris. Sebuah kesadaran kemudian melejit di otaknya. Selama ini, Eijun sama sekali tidak pernah membicarakan tenang _soulmate_ Chris, tidak pernah bertemu, bahkan tidak pernah bertanya. "Apa Chris-senpai juga…" Eijun menggelengkan kepala, tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang haris dikatakan atau ditanyakan.

Tetapi Chris tampaknya tidak butuh satu kalimat penuh untuk dapat memahaminya. Lagi-lagi pemuda itu tersenyum maklum, mengangguk sekilas. "Ya, Sawamura. Aku juga bukan salah satu yang cocok untuk menjadikan belahan jiwaku sebagai pasangan hidup. Kami sempat mencobanya, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk berpisah."

"Secepat itu?"

Chris tampaknya geli mendengar pertanyaan itu, dan Eijun segera sadar mengapa Chris merasa geli. _Bodoh_. Mengatakan hal seperti itu padahal Eijun sendiri jelas-jelas saling tolak-menolak dengan Miyuki di hari pertama mereka bertemu.

"_Well_, aku bertemu Amanda saat usiaku enam belas. Kami bertemu di Amerika dan langsung merasa cocok satu sama lain. Kami berkencan seperti pasangan lainnya selama beberapa tahun. Aku bahkan pernah membawanya ke Jepang, kau bisa tanya Miyuki, aku pernah mengenalkan Amanda pada Miyuki." gestur Chris begitu tenang dan rileks, dia menceritakan belahan jiwanya yang telah berpisah itu tanpa beban sama sekali. Eijun penasaran, bisakah ia sesantai Chris saat suatu hari kelak menceritakan tentang Miyuki Kazuya?

"Tapi kemudian kami mulai sadar bahwa kecocokan kami hanya bertahan pada pertemanan atau persahabatan. Semakin aku dan Amanda mencoba untuk saling mencintai, kami justru semakin menyakiti satu sama lain dan membuat hubungan kami menjadi beracun."

Eijun meringis, mendadak tak enak hati mendegar kisah cinta Chris yang kandas. "Uh, senpai tidak perlu memaksa untuk bercerita kalau memang tidak ingin."

"Santai." kata Chris menenangkan, tak ada paksaan sama sekali dalam setiap gestur dan nada bicaranya. "Aku dan Amanda masih bertukar kabar sesekali. Kami baik-baik saja, terakhir yang aku tahu, dia habis merayakan _anniversary_ dengan pacarnya."

Eijun tersedak, Chris dengan sabar mengoper minuman padanya. "Chris-senpai baik-baik saja?"

Chris memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan mengerling dengan begitu atraktif. "Harusnya itu pertanyaanku." ada senyum miring tipis di sudut bibirnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sawamura? Kau yang baru saja tersedak, kenapa malah menanyakan keadaanku?"

"Ugh, bukan itu maksudku…"

Chris tertawa lagi, pemuda itu terlihat sangat bagus saat sedang tertawa. Bagaimana bisa seseorang tertawa dengan begitu elegan tapi sama sekali tidak terkesan kaku? Tawa Chris renyah, mengudara, dan hangat. "Aku benar-benar tersentuh karena kau mencemaskanku, Sawamura." matanya masih berkilat geli. "Terima kasih, tapi aku sungguh baik-baik saja. Aku tidak begitu _ngotot_ soal _imprint. _Terlebih lagi…" Chris menatap lurus ke mata Eijun. "Aku sendiri sudah menyukai orang lain."

Sesuatu seperti percikan api menggelitik rongga dada Eijun. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa orang yang disukai Chris, tapi cara Chris mengatakannnya benar-benar membiusnya dalam empat emosi yang bertolak belakang. Tajam dan kuat, sekaligus lembut dan manis. Eijun mendadak salah tingkah, nyaris merasa bersalah karena rasanya ia baru saja menggali sesuatu yang privasi dari Chris. Eijun berdeham keki. "Eng… yah, syukurlah. Aku ikut senang."

Chris melebarkan senyumnya hingga nyaris seperti tawa. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan geli sebelaum kemudian berdiri dan memakai tasnya di sebelah bahu. "_Well_, aku punya janji dengan dosen pembimbingku, jadi aku harus pergi sekarang." Ia berkata, mengulurkan tangannya ke rambut Eijun dan mengacaknya asal. "Terima kasih, Sawamura."

Eijun lekas berdiri untuk mengumumkan terima kasih dengan lebih lantang, tapi Chris sudah berpaling. Namun tak sampai dua detik ia menoleh lagi seolah melupakan sesuatu. "Oh, dan sore nanti tolong tunggu aku sebentar. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu."

Eijun mengerjap. "Eh?"

"Nanti kukabari lagi, _bye_."

**…**

Seluruh hal tampak basah ketika Eijun keluar dari gedung fakultas pasca menyudahi kelas terakhirnya. Pohon-pohon terlihat lebih hijau dan rerumputan menjadi lebih segar selepas diguyur hujan selama dua jam. Meski sekarang hujan telah berhenti, tapi jejak aroma _petrichor_ itu masih tersisa dan ikut masuk ke paru-parunya saat Eijun menarik napas. Bunga _ajisai_ bermekaran di sepanjang sisi jalan, mekar dengan perpaduan warna merah muda, biru, violet, hingga ungu muda yang cantik. Suatu keajaiban, bagaimana sejenis bunga hanya mekar saat langit kelabu dan hujan mengguyurnya.

Eijun melambai pada teman-temannya begitu tiba di dekat area parkir. Sepuluh menit yang lalu, pesan dari Chris sampai ke ponselnya dan secara singkat meminta Eijun untuk menemui Chris di area parkir. Eijun sendiri tanpa sadar sudah hapal di mana Chris bisa memarkir mobilnya. Bertolak belakang dari Miyuki, Chris lebih suka parkir di area agak ke luar.

Chris sudah berada di sana saat Eijun sampai, berdiri di dekat mobilnya dan melambai kecil seraya tersenyum. Eijun balas tersenyum dan berlari mendekat. "Senpai menunggu lama?"

"Tidak juga." jawab pemuda itu kalem, matanya memindai Eijun sekilas. "Setelah ini kau langsung pulang atau ada acara lain?"

"Karena tidak ada latihan taekwondo, jadi aku langsung pulang." jawab Eijun agak bingung. "Kenapa?"

Chris tersenyum lega. "Kalau begitu waktunya pas."

Belum sempat Eijun bertanya, Chris telah membalikkan badan dan membuka bagasi mobilnya. Pemuda itu membungkuk ke dalam bagasi selama beberapa saat lalu kembali dengan sebuah kubus dengan keenam sisi sepanjang empat puluh sentimetar di tangannya. "Untukmu."

Eijun menerima kotak itu dengan kedua tangan, kebingungan. Kotaknya tidak seberat yang ia duga. Lumayan ringan boleh dibilang. Tak ada keterangan apapun yang bisa dilihat atau dibacanya dari bagian luar kotak, tapi Eijun menemukan beberapa lubang pada sisi kanan dan kirinya. Dengan alis berkerut, Eijun kembali menatap Chris. "Ini apa, Chris-senpai?"

"Sedikit hadiah dariku." kata Chris ringan. "Ulang tahunmu bahkan sudah lewat satu bulan yang lalu, tapi aku sama sekali belum memberimu hadiah."

Eijun melebarkan mata. "Tapi aku tidak—"

"Dan," potong Chris kalem, lengkap dengan senyum pengayoman yang membuat Eijun tak kuasa mendebat. "Hadiah kecil untuk pindah rumah. Yah, meski sampai sekarang aku bahkan tidak tahu di mana kau tinggal."

Eijun meringis mendengarnya. Secara tak sadar ia tetap mempertahankan perjanjian dengan Miyuki soal tempat tinggalnya. Padahal Chris jelas-jelas sudah tahu tentang hubungan Eijun dan Miyuki. "Ugh, maaf…"

"Jangan minta maaf." sahut Chris tanpa beban, bahkan ia masih tersenyum. "Aku lebih senang kalau kau menerima hadiahnya, lalu anggap saja semuanya impas."

Eijun mengigit bibir bawahnya, menunduk menatap kotak di dadanya sedikit tak enak hati. Kemudian ia menarik napas panjang dan membungnya cepat, mendongak lagi untuk menatap Chris, tersenyum lebar. "Oke." Sahutnya ceria. "Aku terima."

**…**

Eijun membuka kotak pemberian Chris dengan hati-hati begitu tiba di rumah. Kemudian ia tertegun.

Di dalam kotak terdapat sekat bersilang yang membagi ruang menjadi empat. Dan pada masing-masing ruang, sebuh pot berisi satu jenis tanaman. Hingga seluruh isi dari kotak itu adalah emat pot dengan empat jenis tanaman yang berbeda-beda.

Eijun mengeluarkan satu demi satu dengan hati-hati. Menyadari bahwa pada masing-masig pot tergeletak secarik kertas berisi tulisaan tangan Chris. Eijun mengambil salah satunya.

_Namanya Rosemary. Tapi mungkin kau sudah tahu, mengingat kau punya banyak pengetahuan soal tanaman. Rosemary bisa kau jadikan campuran untuk masakan, bahkan dicampur ke dalam teh. Rosemary butuh sinar matahari, jadi usahakan taruh dekat jendela, tidak perlu terlalu sering menyiramnya, dia cukup kuat dan tidak merepotkan._

Entah kenapa Eijun tertawa membacanya. Ia meletakkan kartu itu di atas meja dan mengamati pot berisi serumpun rosemary segar dengan senyum mengembang, lalu meraih kartu di pot yang lain.

_Photos (Epipremnum aureum), bisa dibilang ini adalah tipe tanaman rumah yang paling mudah tumbuh. Bentuk daunnya seperti hati, berkilat hijau saat terkena cahaya. Perawatannya cukup mudah dan tidak perlu terlalu sering di siram. Kau bisa meletakkannya di ruang tengah untuk menambah kesan menyegarkan dalam ruangan._

Eijun mengusap daun photos dengan jemarinya dan tersenyum saat merasakan betapa halus juga licin permukaan daun itu. Chris benar, daunnya berbentuk seperti hati dengan warna hijau yang segar dan menenangkan.

_English Ivy (Hedera helix), kau bisa menggantungnya, atau meletakkannya begitu saja di pot juga tidak masalah. Daunnya yang cukup rimbun dan sulur memanjang, membuatnya cocok ditempatkan di pojok ruangan. Tapi kau tetap harus memberinya sinar matahari. _

Di antara keempat jenis tanaman itu, ivy memang yang tampak paling rimbun. Daunnya berbentuk mirip seperti daun anggur, tapi memiliki tepian kekuningan yang menambah kesan berwarna. Eijun pikir dia bisa meletakkan ivy di _counter_ dapur untuk memberi kesan menyegarkan.

_Lavender (Lavandula), untuk yang ini aku harap kamarmu memiliki jendela yang menghadap ke selatan. Lavender akan terlihat bagus di kamar, di meja belajar maupun di kayu jendela. Lavender bahkan memiliki wangi aromatherapy yang membuatmu bisa lebih rileks. _

Eijun menatap pot berisi lavender itu dengan lebih sekasama. Di antara keempat pot yang diberikan Chris, lavender adalah satu-satunya yang berbunga. Rosemary memang dapat berbunga, tapi untuk saat ini masih berupa daun-daun yang hijau. Sedangkan lavender… itu terlihat sangat indah.

Eijun mengangkat pot berisi lavender dengan hati-hati dan menyentuh kelopak bunganya yang berwarna ungu, aromanya suangguh menenangkan dan Eijun sangat ingin meletakkannya di kamar tidur. Chris benar-benar telah memberinya hadiah yang tidak terduga, sekaligus juga membuatnya bahagia. Sebelum terlalu terlena dalam kegembiraan, Eijun cepat-cepat mengambil ponselnya. Menyusun keempat pot di atas meja dan memotretnya lalu mengirimnya pada Chris.

'_**Chris-senpaaaaiiii… thank you so much.'**__ [Read. 19.05]  
__**'Ini sangat-sangaaaaaaat indah ^0^' **__[Read. 19.05]_

Eijun menambahkan tiga _sticker_ yang masing-masing menggambarkan kebahagiaan, rasa haru, bahkan pelukan pada Chris.

'_**Do you like it?' **__[19.07]_

'_**YES! VERY MUCH!'**__ [Read. 19.07]  
__**'I LOVE IT!' **__[Read. 19.07]_

'_**Good, then :)'**__ [19.08]  
__**'Aku harap tanaman-tanaman itu bisa menemanimu di tempat tinggalmu yang baru.'**__ [19.08]  
__**'Mereka tidak terlalu haus air, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir.' **__[19.08]_

Eijun terkekeh geli. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri cukup familiar dengan perawatan beberapa tanaman, mengingat ibunya di Nagano sangat suka bercocok tanam bahkan menempatkan tanaman di nyaris setiap sudut rumah. Dulu, Eijun bahkan sering berkhayal bahwa ia hidup di dalam hutan. Rencana untuk mengisi beberapa spot rumah ini dengan tanaman hias memang sudah masuk dalam benaknya sejak kepiandahannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi entah mengapa Eijun selalu tak punya waktu untuk menyambangi toko tanaman sampai sekarang. Lalu tiba-tiba Chris datang, bersama sekotak hadiah berisi empat jenis tanaman yang akan mengisi kekosongan di tempat tinggalnya. Kadang Eijun benar-benar takjub tentang kemampuan Chris yang selalu dapat mengetahui apa yang Eijun butuhkan.

'_**Jendela kamarku menghadap ke selatan.'**__ [Read. 19.10]  
__**'Aku bisa menyimpan lavender di kamar, hehehe.'**__ [Read. 19.10]  
'__**Aku suka sekali aromanya (v,,v)'**__ [Read. 19.10]_

'_**Syukurlah.'**__ [19.11]  
'__**Aroma lavender memang mengandung anti-neurodepresive yang dapat memberikan efek relaksasi.'**__ [19.11]  
__**'Bahkan di malam hari, aroma lavender bisa membuat tidur lebih cepat atau juga mengatasi insomnia.'**__ [19.12]  
__**'Aku senang kau bisa menempatkannya di kamar.'**__ [19.12]  
'__**Lavender bahkan ampuh mengusir nyamuk.'**__ [19.12]_

'_**Chris-senpai mulai terdengar seperti pecinta tumbuhan sekarang XD'**__ [Read. 19.13]  
__**'Tapi aku benar-benar suka!'**__ [Read. 19.13]  
__**'Semuanya! Aku suka keempat tanaman yang senpai berikan ^^' **__[Read. 19.13]_

Eijun mengirim lagi _stricker_ beruntun pada Chris. Kali ini, sebagai balasan Chris mengirimnya sepenggal kalimat yang sempat membuat jantungnya melompat kecil.

'_**Lavender juga bermakna kesetiaan.'**__ [19.15]_

**…**

Ini sudah dua minggu dan Kazuya selalu mencoba untuk tidak menyadari setiap kali Kuramochi memandanginya dengan alis berkerut dalam, atau hidung mengernyit seakan-akan seseorang baru saja meletakkan kaus kaki bau tepat di bawah lubang hidungnya. Kadang, Kuramochi bahkan memandanginya seakan-akan Kazuya adalah alien atau mahkluk langka yang turun dari langit begitu saja. Tatapan itu juga seringkali diwarnai dengan penilaian implisit yang Kazuya tidak ingin tahu apa persisnya. Tetapi kali ini, ia benar-benar mulai gerah.

"Serius," Kazuya menghela napas setengah jengkel. "Katakan saja, Kuramochi. Aku merasa tubuhku akan berlubang sebentar lagi di bawah tatapan tajammu itu."

Hidung Kuramochi justru kian berkernyit seakan kini kaus kaki dipaksa masuk ke lubang hidungnya. "Aku yakin kau tahu apa arti dari tatapanku."

Kazuya memutar mata. "Ini tentang Sawamura lagi, kan?"

Kuramochi memberi ekspresi super dramatis dengan pura-pura terkesan. "Oh, puji syukur kepada dewa-dewi! Akhirnya otakmu sungguh berkerja, heh?" senyumnya sangat jahat serupa preman kota. Kazuya bergidik, bagaimana bisa pemuda ini jadi sahabatnya? "Kau berubah."

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu beberapa bulan yang lalu saat kita di Takayama." Kazuya mengingatkan. "Kalau kau mengatakan itu lagi, kurasa aku akan benar-benar melompat dari gedung dan meluncur sebagai Ironman, lalu berteriak, _Tada! Aku berubah! Ini yang namanya berubah!"_

Kuramochi sama sekali tidak tertawa dengan leluconnya, bahkan tersenyumpun tidak. Benar-benar sahabat yang tidak suportif. "Kau tahu persis apa yang kumaksud berubah." kata Kuramochi lambat-lambat sambil memandangi nyaris seluruh tubuh Kazuya. "Bahkan kali ini terlalu jelas."

Kazuya membuka mulutnya, tapi Kuramochi kembali bicara. "Apakah kau sadar bagaimana penampilanmu sekarang? Kau biasanya selalu memakai pakaian dengan warna-warna gelap. Kau biasanya terlihat seperti pangeran aristokrat menyebalkan dengan pakaian serba hitam atau abu-abu. Tapi sekarang lihat dirimu. Kau mulai memakai warna-warna cerah, kau nyaris selalu mengecek ponselmu dan senyum-senyum seperti idiot, dan kau bahkan memakai _sneaker_! Ha, seingatku kau sama sekali tidak pernah memakai _sneaker_ selepas kita lulus SMA, kecuali untuk olahraga."

"Wow, itu satu paragraf yang panjang."

Lagi-lagi Kuramochi tidak merespon baik leluconnya. Yang ia dapatkan hanya putaran mata muak dan kedutan bibir seakan Kuramochi siap menyumpah sekasar-kasarnya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh kelihatan sedikit berwarna?"

"Oh, tentu kau bebas memakai apapun yang kau mau. Bahkan dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang, kau mendapat lebih banyak perhatian dari gadis-gadis."

"Kau cemburu?"

Kuramochi memasang wajah hendak muntah.

"Baiklah," Kazuya berkata damai. "Jadi sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau coba sampaikan padaku? Apa kau tidak suka dengan keadaanku yang sekarang?"

Ada jeda cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Kuramochi menghela napas dan bicara perlahan. "Semua yang terjadi padamu ini mengisyaratkan bahwa kau sedang bahagia. Kau menjadi lebih ceria, hangat, menyenangkan, mudah tersenyum, dan bahkan lebih ramah. Demi Tuhan, _ini_ _sangat gay_, tapi wajahmu bahkan bersinar-sinar! Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Miyuki. Kau jatuh cinta pada Sawamura Eijun."

Kazuya menolak kenyataan bahwa saat ini jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang merespon kata-kata Kuramochi. Dengan menakekan semua emosi jauh ke bawah kulitnya, juga mengatur ekspresi sedemikan rupa agar tak terbaca, ia menatap Kuramochi dengan alis terangkat. "Haruskah aku ingatkan seperti apa hubunganku dengan Sawamura? Kalau-kalau kau lupa, Kuramochi. Kami berdua sama-sama lurus. Atau setidaknya, aku yakin aku ini lurus. Kau sudah tahu kenapa aku dekat dengan Sawamura, dan aku adalah seseorang yang pantang melanggar janji bahkan kepada diriku sendiri." Kazuya menarik napas dan menghembuskannya cepat, menatap Kuramochi lekat ke matanya. "Jadi, tidak. Aku tidak jatuh cinta pada Sawamura Eijun. Semua perubahan yang ada padaku ini semata-mata karena aku memang sedang ingin, bukan karena Sawamura."

Bibir Kuramochi menjadi gatis tipis yang getir. "Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau bisa sebodoh ini, Miyuki."

Kazuya mencoba untuk tidak tersinggung. "Tidak, kau yang salah paham." Ia berkata lugas. "Kau juga suka Sawamura, akui saja. Semua orang suka karena anak itu memang menarik banyak perhatian. Dia jujur, polos, impulsif, berisik dan tidak berpura-pura. Jadi apa bedanya? Kenapa ini seakan-akan jadi masalah besar saat aku dekat atau berteman dengan Sawamura?"

"Ya Tuhan!" Kuramuchi terndengar depresi sekarang. "Oh, terserahlah!" Pemuda itu sedikit membentak gemas lalu menatap Kazuya pasrah seakan menatap buruan yang lepas. "Aku hanya akan memberimu satu nasehat sederhana. Nyatakan perasaanmu secepatnya sebelum kau menyesal, Miyuki. Karena yang kulihat…" Kuramochi membuang napas panjang, lalu berkata dengan lebih hati-hati, nyaris berbisik. "Chris belum menyerah untuk mendapatkan Sawamura."

Kazuya sontak tertawa. "_Oh, man!_ Tentu saja dia tidak menyerah, aku tahu persis seberapa gigihnya Chris."

Kuramochi kelihatan tidak puas.

Agaknya Kazuya benar-benar harus menjelaskan. Ia membasahi bibirnya singkat lalu mencoba terdengar lebih serius. "Kalau begitu biar aku tegaskan supaya kau lega. Ini hanya permainan, kau ingat? Aku akan angkat tangan begitu Chris memproklamasikan perasaannya pada Sawamura. Aku hanya menanti-nanti momen itu, oke? Selepas itu, kau akan percaya bahwa selama ini kaulah yang keliru. Sedangkan aku," Kazuya menyeringai simpul. "Selalu benar."

Kuramochi mendengus kasar tapi kelihatannya tidak berniat memperpanjang perdebatan. "Jangan datang padaku saat hatimu pecah berkeping-keping. Aku tidak mau mendengar cerita patah hatimu."

Kazuya balas tersenyum. "Tentu tidak, Kuramochi-kun." Setelahnya mereka tidak lagi saling bicara sampai bermenit-menit, sampai Kazuya melirik jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan menghela napas lalu menutup laptop dan merapikan buku-bukunya. "Aku duluan." Ia berkata ringkas, memakai tas di sebelah bahu. "Aku ada janji dengan Professor."

Kuramochi mengernyit samar. "Kau sudah mulai penelitian?"

Kazuya membalasnya dengan senyum sombong. "Maaf kalau aku lulus lebih dulu nanti." Dan sebelum Kuramochi sempat menyumpah, Kazuya beranjak pergi dengan senyum lebar nan ceria.

Tepat dua langkah sebelum memasuki ruangan professor yang ditujunya, Kazuya merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia lekas menghentikan langkah dan membuka ponselnya, mendapati nama Sawamura muncul dibawah notifikasi LINE.

Tiga balon chat pertama diisi dengan _sticker_ marah, sedih, dan malu secara beruntun. Kemudian barulah teks normal.

'_**Kau tahu? Ini hari yang menyebalkan :('**__ [14.49]  
__**'Aku barusaja ketiduran di kelas T_T'**__ [14.49]  
__**'Dan temanku berbuat jail dengan mengangetkanku sambil berbisik lalu aku bangun.' **__[14.49]  
__**'Aku melompat ke meja, memasang kuda-kuda tempur, dan reflek menjerit BASMI ALIEN SELAMATKAN BUMI TERCINTA!'**__ [14.50]  
__**'Seisi kelas menjadi hening lalu tawa meledak.'**__ [14.50]  
__**' :'( :'( :'( Aku ingin tenggelam ke Samudera Hindia rasanya…' **__[14.50]_

Kazuya berusaha tidak tertawa tapi ia jelas gagal. Ia mundur dari depan pintu dan menempel ke tembok sekitar lalu menunduk dan tertawa geli. Mengabaikan beberapa orang yang melintas dan memandanginya dengan wajah berkerut. Sawamura memang luar biasa. Dia selalu punya cerita menarik untuk dibagikan.

Sambil mengatur napas, Kazuya mengamati petunjuk waktu. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum pukul tiga sore. Professornya sendiri meminta pertemuan tepat pukul tiga, jadi Kazuya punya waktu sebentar untuk meladeni Sawamura. Mungkin menggodanya sedikit. Senyumnya mengembang, Kazuya mencari tempat duduk terdekat dan mulai mengetik balasan.

'_**Aku harap aku ada di sana untuk melihat aksimu yang luar biasa, lol~'**__ [Read. 14.50]_

'_**Kau benar-benar tidak membantu -_-**__ ' [14.51]  
__**'Setidaknya hibur aku!'**__ [14.51]  
__**'Hmph! —,,—'**__ [14.51]_

'_**Ouch… what should I do for you, Sawamura?' **__[Read. 14.52]  
__**'Patting your hair and say everything would be fine?'**__ [Read. 14.52]  
__**'Giving you snack?'**__ [Read. 14.52]  
__**'Throwing a ball?'**__ [Read. 14.52]_

'_**Kenapa kesannya kau sedang berusaha menghibur anak anjing!?'**__ [14.53]  
__**'Miyuki Kazuya! Kau menyebalkan!'**__ [14.53]  
__**'… dosen yang tadi ada di kelas sudah berusia hampir tujuh puluh tahun….'**__ [14.54]  
__**'…sepertinya aku akan membuat dia mengalami trauma psikologis (U_U)'**__ [14.54]_

Kazuya merapatkan bibirnya untuk menahan tawa. Andai posisinya tidak sedang di tempat yang berdekatan dengan ruangan professor ia yakin akan terbahak-bahak sekarang. Ia bahkan tidak yakin siapa yang benar-benar berubah. Kuramochi berkata bahwa Sawamura merubahnya, tapi bagi Kazuya, Sawamura juga berubah. Pemuda itu telah menurunkan dinding defensifnya terhadap Kazuya. Menjadi lebih terbuka, bahkan cukup akrab untuk saling berkirim chat secara rutin dan membahas hal-hal remeh seperti ini.

Hubungan di antara dirinya dan Sawamura memang membaik pasca kencan ke Ueno. Sawamura menjadi tidak terlalu ketus padanya, lebih rileks, humoris, dan terkadang bahkan sedikit manja. Dia benar-benar pribadi yang menarik, harus Kazuya akui itu. Pula, menjadi alasan yang paling masuk akal mengapa ia suka berada di dekat Sawamura.

_Tapi ini bukan cinta_. Kazuya berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Ini bukan cinta, melainkan suatu bentuk kenyamanan sederhana sebagai sesama manusia, sesama laki-laki. Ini sama sekali bukan cinta, dan Kuramochi benar-benar salah karena telah berpikiran seperti itu.

**…**

"Oi, Sawamura."

Eijun menoleh sambil menarik lepas sabuk taekwondonya, lalu mengangkat alis tipis. Di sana sudah ada Shinji, Takatsu, Kariba, bahkan beberapa senior lain anggota taekwondo yang memandanginya dengan bibir berkedut-kedut. "Apa?"

"Kudengar kau habis membasmi alien?"

Eijun tidak bisa mengabaikan kedutan menyebalkan yang muncul di seputar mulutnya begitu pertanyaan itu terlontar. Pertanyaan menyebalkan! Eijun yakin Takatsu sendiri sudah tahu apa jawabannya, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Mereka sudah tahu semua kebenaran berita itu, dan barangkali Eijun benar-benar perlu mencari tahu apakah dinding-dinding kampus diam-diam bertelinga.

"Berisik!" Eijun mengumpat jengkel tapi tetap berjalan menuju kelompkok itu lalu menghempaskan diri ke tengah-tengah mereka tanpa peduli kakinya baru saja menginjak Kariba dan menyebabkan serentetan protes. "Kenapa berita memalukan cepat sekali menyebar, sih?"

Takatsu menepis kasar tangan Eijun yang mendarat ke sekitar lehernya, sayangnya tangan Eijun justru berakhir menampar Kawakami. Takatsu membeliak panik, untungnya Kawakami adalah senior yang baik dan tidak mudah marah. Eijun tertawa geli sendiri menyaksikan Takatsu meminta maaf dengan salah tingkah, alhasil setelahnya ia mendapatkan tatapan super dingin dari Takatsu.

"Hei, sudahlah." Kariba mengambil tindakan pencehagan cermat dengan menggeser posisi duduknya sehingga Eijun bisa lebih leluasa tanpa menganggu kenyamanan orang lain. "Lebih baik kita istirahat tanpa mencari perkara. Yah, kecuali kalian mau dapat latihan ekstra dari Chris-senpai seperti tempo hari."

Semua orang dalam kelompok itu bergidik kecuali Eijun yang justru nyengir ceria. "Bagus, kan? Kita jadi lebih cepat mempelajari gerakan-gerakan atau jurus baru?" Eijun langsung dihadiahi tatapan-tatapan tidak sepakat dan bahkan kebencian atas ucapannya.

"Maaf saja, Sawamura." Shinji berkata. "Tapi kami bukan golongan masokis seperti kau."

"Aku tidak masokis!"

"Tentu saja," Sahut Kariba, tersenyum senang. "Dan kami punya pacar yang rutin untuk diajak kencan."

"Jadi," Takatsu menambahkan. "Maaf-maaf saja, Sawamura. Tapi kami lebih suka menghabiskan waktu luang untuk kencan daripada ngilu-ngilu akibat latihan ekstra."

Eijun memanyunkan bibir dengan sebal. "Kalian itu masih muda! Mana semangat masa mudanya?"

"Justru karena kita masih muda, sangat wajar menggebu-gebu soal asmara." Bahkan Kawakami ikut bicara.

"Apa aku satu-satunya di sini yang tidak punya pacar?" geram Eijun, disahut oleh suara tawa yang lain. "Dasar teman-teman tidak peka!"

"Tapi bukannya…" Kariba berkata lambat-lambat, mengedarkan mata ke sekitar sebelum menatap lurus ke mata Eijun. "Seseorang yang sering menunggumu itu pacarmu? Kalau tidak salah dia kakak tingkat kita, fakultas teknik, benar?"

"Oh!" Kawakami berseru. "Maksudmu Miyuki? Kami pernah mengambil kelas yang sama saat semester tiga. Sudah berapa lama kau berkencan dengannya, Sawamura?"

"Hah!?" Eijun memekik. Tanpa alasan yang pasti, ia justru merasakan panas wajahnya meningkat dalam suhu tak wajar. "Miyuki Kazuya bukan pacarku!"

Setiap orang—kecuali Shinji yang memang sudah tahu apa persisnya hubungan Eijun dan Miyuki—kini menatapnya dengan kaget dan bingung. "Tapi dia sering sekali menunggumu selesai latihan."

"Lantas kenapa?" Eijun mengenrnyit tidak habis pikir. "Kami cuma kadang punya janji main _baseball_ atau makan malam."

"Oh ya?"

Eijun meyipitkan mata defensif. "Aku punya janji dengannya besok sore. Lebih tepatnya dia akan menemaniku ke toko ikan hias. Tapi begitu saja, tidak lebih, sama sekali tidak spesial."

"Tapi kelihatannya kalian—"

"Pokoknya tidak!" Eijun begitu bersikeras hingga nyaris terdengar marah. Yang lain menatapinya setengah bengong, sementara Shinji bertukar tatapan dengannya dalam diam.

"Jadi kalian tidak berkencan?"

"Tidak." Eijun menelan ludah. "Sama sekali tidak ada yang spesial di antara aku dan Miyuki Kazuya." Meski berkata demikian, Eijun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal telah menyusup ke sela-sela dadanya. Membangun jalur listrik dan sungai api sampai ke keronggkongan dan wajahnya. Perasaannya bukan hanya campur aduk tapi juga berantakan. Eijun jelas-jelas perlu membenahi tanggapan teman-temannya tentang hubungannya dengan Miyuki. Tapi di sisi lain, kata-katanya sendiri justru menjelma menjadi palu es yang memukul-mukul belakang kepalanya.

Takatsu berdeham kecil dan berhasil mengambil alih semua perhatian. "Kukira malah Sawamura pacaran dengan Chris-senpai."

Eijun sukses melongo. "Hah?"

Takatsu angkat bahu. "Kita semua tahu kalau Sawamura yang paling dekat dengan Chris-senpai. Chris-senpai memang baik pada semua orang, tapi saat bersama Sawamura bukankah dia jadi lebih… istimewa?"

Shinji batuk-batuk dengan sangat keras sedangkan Eijun merasa perutnya baru saja dipelintir. Ia baru hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menyanggah ketika suara yang keluar bukan miliknya.

"Belum."

Mereka semua serempak mendongak ke satu arah yang sama hingga terkesan seperti kelompok penari yang selaras. Chris berdiri menjulang, sudah berganti baju, rambutnya agak basah, wajahnya segar, ia terlihat tampan dengan _striped shirt white-navy_ dan celana jins hitam. Tas selempang kulitnya tersampir di sebelah bahu. Selama beberapa saat Eijun terlalu terpana, dan ia yakin teman-temannya pun demikian karena tak satupun dari mereka bersuara.

Kemudian terdengar suara batuk keki dari Kariba. "_Belum_?"

Eijun hendak bertanya kenapa suaranya terdengar seperti dicekekik tapi otaknya dengan cepat memproses keadaan dan memutar kejadian sebelumnya… _Kukira Sawaura pacaran dengan Chris-senpai…Belum…Belum!_ Eijun memebeliak lebar-lebar, mendongak pada Chris yang justru balas tersenyum lebih lebar. "Belum ganti baju?" Chris berkata ringan, "Kalian tidak berniat pulang atau bagaimana?"

Eijun berkedip. _Ganti baju? _

_Oh._

_OH!_

Keadaan menjadi sunyi senyap selama beberapa detik sebelum udara kecanggungan meningkat lebih tajam dan orang-orang mulai bergerak-gerak salah tingkah atau berlomba-lomba berdeham. Sedangkan Eijun duduk setengah linglung, mencoba keras untuk tidak memikirkaan semerah apa wajahnya saat ini.

**…**

'_**Ayo jemput ikan mas-mu.'**__ [Read. 17.03]_

'_**YESS!'**__ [17.05]  
__**'Kau di mana sekarang? Aku baru keluar kelas.'**__ [17.05]_

Kazuya tersenyum tanpa sadar membaca chat balasan dari Sawamura. Sepertinya Sawamura memang sangat antusias untuk memelihara ikan. Dan siapa yang bisa menolak saat Sawamura begitu bersemangat atau bersikeras terhadap sesuatu? Sawamura membangkitkan sisi adrenalin anak-anaknya tanpa sadar. Membuat Kazuya kerapkali terpancing melakukan hal-hal impulsif setengah sinting yang kemudian membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tersenyum sepanjang hari.

'_**Di depan gedung fakultasmu.'**__ [Read. 17.06]  
__**'Cepat lari ke sini, sebelum aku berubah jadi patung tampan yang merana karena menunggu.'**__ [Read. 17.06]_

Sebagai balasaan, Sawamura memberinya sebuah _sticker_ berwajah malas. Menggambarkan keluhan bahwa Sawamura tak suka dengan perintah Kazuya sebelumnya. Tapi Kazuya sendiri cukup yakin saat ini Sawamura benar-benar mulai berlari menyusuri koridor-koridor dari lantai tiga. Barangkali juga mengumumkan kata maaf saat berkali-kali menabrak mahasiswa yang lalu-lalang atau bahkan nyaris membentur salah satu dosen dan professor yang kebetulan menghalangi jalannya.

Sambil tersenyum tipis, Kazuya memasukkan ponselnya ke saku blazer. Beberapa mahasiswi yang kebetulan melintas menatap padanya sambil mengernyit heran atau hanya sekadar tersenyum menyapa. Kazuya balas mengangguk, tersenyum simpul, mau tak mau menyepakati pemikiran Kuramochi bahwa akhir-akhir ini kepopulerannya agak meningkat setelah ia bersikap agak ramah. Mungkin Kuramochi tidak sepenuhnya salah saat berkata bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Sawamura. Meski jelas, bukan dalam artian yang menyangkut urusan hati.

Sawamura selalu ramah pada semua orang, dia terseyum, menyapa, menolong, bahkan tak segan membela orang-orang yang baru ditemuinya. Berada di dekat Sawamura selama beberapa waktu telah membuat Kazuya terbiasa dengan sikap seperti itu, hingga tanpa sadar sedikit mengkopinya dalam kehidupan sosial. Kazuya bahkan mulai menamainya _Sawamura Effect_, dan jelas itu sejenis hubungan sosial, bukan hubungan pribadi yang melibatkan perasaan.

Sawamura muncul dari balik segerombolan mahasiswa dan berjalan ke arahnya. Kazuya secara otomatis terenyum. "Wow, rambut yang bagus."

Sawamura memutar mata, rambutnya mencuat beratakan dalam gaya singa lapar. Kazuya yakini itu didapatnya akibat lari brutal dari lantai tiga. "Yeah, aku khusus menatanya untuk bertemu denganmu. Ini adalah tampilan rambut paling elegan, jadi nikmati saja."

Kazuya terkekeh geli, tak lagi menahan hasrat untuk mengayunkan tangannya ke rambut Sawamura dan menyisirinya ringan dengan jari-jarinya. Rambut Sawamura terasa halus, mengundang desiran menggelitik di perut Kazuya ketika menyentuhnya. Kalaupun Sawamura ingin menolak, dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tandanya. Memang Kazuya sempat merasakan tubuh pemuda itu menegang, atau juga pupil matanya yang melebar, tapi begitu singkat sebelum kemudian ia menghela napas dan pasrah saat Kazuya merapikan rambutnya.

"Ada berapa banyak ikan yang mau kau beli?" Kazuya bertanya setelah melakukan sentuhan terakhir di rambut Sawamura. Menepiskan rasa kehilangan yang tiba-tiba pada jari-jari tangannya.

Sawamura meniup seherai rambut yang menjuntai ke alisnya lalu mendelikkan bahu. "Tidak banyak, mungkin cuma sepasang."

Alis Kazuya terangkat satu. "Dan kupikir kau berencana membeli akuarium sebesar dua meter yang muat untuk hiu."

Lagi-lagi Sawamura memutar mata menanggapi ucapannya, tapi setidaknya pemuda itu tersenyum cerah dan meninju bahu Kazuya. "Ayolah, kita jalan saja."

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Kazuya sudah mendapati dirinya berada di tengah-tengah puluhan akuiarium berisi beragam jenis ikan hias. Seorang pegawai toko menemani Kazuya dan Sawamura menelusuri bagian-bagian toko, beragam akuarium, dan bahkan memberi kuliah singkat tentang ikan-ikan. Sawamura terpesona pada segala hal, Kazuya punya firasat jika pemuda itu mampu, ia mungkin ingin membeli seisi toko dan membangun akuarium raksasanya sendiri.

"Jadi, sudah menentukan pilihan?"

Sawamura memasang wajah muram, memandang berkeliling seakan hendak menangisi semua ikan yang tak bisa dibawa pulang. "Semuanya bagus, tapi aku tetap akan membeli ikan mas."

Kazuya berusaha keras menahan tawa sambil mengusap punggung Sawamura seperti menenangkan bocah merajuk. "Di sini menjual akuarium dan pernak-perniknya juga, kan?" ia bertanya pada pegawai muda itu yang dibals dengan senyum ramah dan anggukan setuju.

"Kami menjual semuanya, termasuk pakan, vitamin tetes, pompa, akuarium, lampu, dan masih banyak lagi. Anda bisa memilih sendiri aksesorinya, kami akan membantu mendesain akuariumnya jika anda berkenan."

Sawamura menghela napas panjang, tersenyum kepada si pegawai. "Kalau begitu aku mau sepasang ikan mas ekor kipas. Aku boleh memilih, kan?"

Pegawai itu mengangguk lagi. "Tentu, mari ikut saya."

Sawamura masih melirik-lirik ke sekeliling ketika tiba-tiba menyikut Kazuya dengan tak sabar. "Kau tidak mau beli juga?"

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sahut Kazuya terlampau lugas. "Aku tidak merasa kesepian di kamarku."

Sawamura cemberut padanya. "Payah! Kau 'kan bisa memeliharanya sebagai salah satu hiasan hidup di kamarmu. Lagipula, punya peliharaan itu bisa menimbulkan semacam dampak baik bagi psikologismu."

"Ow… sekarang bicaramu benar-benar berat, ya?"

"Atau jangan-jangan," Sawamura tahu-tahu mengerling pada Kazuya, tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau tidak cukup percaya diri untuk memelihara ikan-ikan kecil, huh?"

Kazuya megangkat alis. "Usaha yang bagus, Sawamura. Tapi aku tidak akan terpancing."

Lima belas menit kemudian, Sawamura tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Lebih tepatnya lagi, menertawakan Kazuya.

"Tidak akan terpancing!" Sawamura berseru dengan geli lalu terbahak-bahak di kursi penumpang. "Astaga, kau benar-benar menghiburku belakangan ini, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya memutar mata, mencoba untuk fokus menyetir saja alih-alih menututi hasrat yang mendorongnya untuk mengacak-acak rambut atau mencubit pipi Sawamura hanya untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa. "Berisik."

"Ya Tuhan! Seharusnya aku merekammu tadi. Itu bisa jadi bahan bully paling jitu untuk melawanmu!"

Kazuya menghela napas berat, kepalanya memutar kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu sementara hatinya sibuk merutuki diri karena bisa-bisanya termakan ocehan seorang Sawamura Eijun.

"_Yang itu!" Sawamura berseru sambil menunjuk salah satu ikan mas ekor kipas yang tengah berenang-renang. Sirip dan ekornya mekar dengan indah, terbentang di dalam air dan meliuk seperti selendang penari. _

_Pegawai muda itu menjaring ikan pilihan Sawamura dan meletakkannya di wadah tampung sementara lalu mulai bersiap mengambil satu ikan yang lain. _

_Sawamura mengamat-amati akuarium dengan seksama, wajahnya nyaris menempel ke kaca, matanya meruncing dengan lucu, begitu serius seakan sedang menentukan pilihan yang akan menentukan kelangsungan hidupnya. "Hmmm… sekarang aku bingung… Ah! Itu di sana! Tolong ambilkan yang berenang di sana!" _

_Kazuya meringis menutupi sebelah telinganya akibat teriakan melengking Sawamura. Ia bahkan mulai bersimpati pada pegawai muda itu karena mendapat pelanggan seperti Sawamura, tapi pegawai itu hanya tersenyum sabar dan menjaring ikan mas kedua yang Sawamura inginkan. _

_"Anda ingin akuarium seperti apa?" tanya pegawai itu sambil membawa wadah berisi ikan pilihan Sawamura ke sisi lain dari toko yang berisikan beragam barang-barang penunjang. _

"_Standar saja," Sawamura menjawab dengan mata berbinar-binar menatap dua ekor ikan pilihannya. "Yang bentuknya nyaris bulat itu, aku ingin meletakkannya di meja kamar. Jadi tidak perlu terlalu besar." _

_Kemudian Sawamura mulai memilih aksesori lainnya, seperrti bebatuan, pasir, tumbuhan air, lampu, pompa, dan lain-lain. Pegawai itu menata akuarium kecilnya sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam kardus. Sedangkan ikan milik Sawamura dipacking dalam plastik dan diberi oksigen sebelum diikat rapat. Saat Sawamura hendak membayar, Kazuya bertukar tatapan dengan pegawai muda itu, kemudian mendapat senyum bisnis darinya. "Anda tidak mau beli sekalian?"_

_Kazuya baru membuka mulut ketika Sawamura lebih dulu menjawab. "Tidak perlu bertanya padanya. Dia cuma laki-laki sinis yang tidak terampil bahkan untuk mengurus satu ekor ikan kecil. Jadi lupakan saja, dia tidak akan mau beli." _

_Pegawai itu berkedip-kedip, heran dan takjub, lalu ganti melirik Kazuya dan tersenyum keki. "Ah, begitu…" _

"_Yep." Sawamura angkat bahu dengan tak acuh, melirik sekilas pada Kazuya dan tersenyum setengah hati. "Kurasa menyuruhnya memelihara sesuatu sama saja dengan menyuruhnya menyiksa. Karena dia pasti akan membiarkan peliharaannya mati tak terawat." _

"_OI!" Kazuya reflek meninggikan suara. "Aku tidak seburuk itu."_

"_Oh, ayolah…" Sawamura meniru gaya bicara guru taman kanak-kanak dengan begitu sempurna. "Tidak ada salahnya mulai menyadari kekuranganmu dan mengakuinya. Kau memang payah dalam urusan merawat sesuatu." _

_Sudut mulut Kazuya berkedut. "Sawamura, berhentilah menghinaku." _

"_Lho, aku tidak menghina. Aku hanya bicara fakta." _

"_Itu fitnah."_

"_Fakta kok."_

"_Fitnah."_

_Kepala si pegawai toko mondar-mandir antara Kazuya dan Sawamura seakan sedang menyaksikan pertandingan tennis yang seru._

"_Aku yakin itu fakta."_

"_Sawamura, diamlah."_

"_Alasanmu tidak mau mencoba memelihara pasti karena kau sudah punya gambaran ikanmu akan mati sia-sia bahkan kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, kan?" _

"_Astaga."_

_Sawamura memutar-mutar bola mata. "Iya, iya, sudah tidak apa-apa. Tidak perlu malu, aku paham satu-satunya peliharaan yang cocok untukmu mungkin hanya kacamatamu itu—" _

"_Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kacamata!"_

_Pegawai toko berdeham. "Anu, Tuan-tuan—"_

"_Oh, tentu saja ada! Karena dari yang kulihat," Sawamura mengamat-amati Kazuya dengan dahi berkerut. "Kau memang tidak punya keterampilan khusus untuk mengurus peliharaan yang bernyawa." _

"_Sawamura—"_

"_Oh, ikan-ikan… kalian harus bersyukur bahwa Miyuki Kazuya tak mengadopsi kalian. Atau besok pagi, kalian akan mengambang tak bernyawa."_

"_Aku beli! Akan kubuktikan bahwa semua tuduhanmu itu keliru!" _

Kazuya membuang napas panjang mengingat kembali kejadian itu. Dia benar-benar masuk perangkap Sawamura. Di sampingnya, Sawamura masih berusaha meredakan tawa, mengusap setitik air mata di sudut matanya, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Sudah puas?" Kazuya bertanya, sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan nada sarkas dalam suaranya.

Sawamura memandangnya geli, bibirnya masih berkedut. "Aku tidak percaya aku berhasil menghasutmu."

"Bangga, ya?"

"Lumayan." sahutnya sombong, nyengir lebar sekali. "Kau harus tahu bahwa pegawainya saja sampai berusaha keras agar tidak tertawa."

"Oh, lupakan. Kau bahkan tidak sadar kalau kita ditonton oleh sekurang-kurangnya empat pegawai lain."

Mata Sawamura berbinar. "Oh, ya? Wow! Pasti yang tadi itu seru sekali sampai menarik banyak perhatian."

Kazuya hampir bengong. "Dan itu membuatmu senang?"

"_Well_, toh kita bukan meributkan sesuatu yang serius. Kalau bisa menghibur orang lain, tidak masalah, kan?"

Kazuya menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Kadang aku benar-benar tidak mengerti kemurahan hatimu, Sawamura."

Sawamura memasang cengiran super lebar. "Yang jelas, aku berhasil membuatmu membeli ikan untuk dipelihara. Yah, meskipun hanya satu ekor." Sawamura melirik ke jok belakang, tempat dua kardus akuarium dan dua plastik berisi ikan miliknya dan milik Sawamura saling bersanding.

"Aku berniat memelihara, bukan berternak. Jadi tidak perlu beli lebih dari satu."

Sawamura menatap Kazuya dengan dahi berkerut, lalu menoleh lagi ke jok belakang dengan tatapan prihatin. "Dia pasti akan jadi ikan yang kesepian. Ku harap, dia mampu bertahan di kamarmu yang sepi."

Kazuya hanya memutar mata menanggapi ucapan dramatis Sawamura.

"Hei, kau sudah memikirkan namanya?"

Kazuya mengernyit tipis. "Nama?"

"Um! Lebih seru kalau peliharaan punya nama, kan? Itu salah satu bentuk kasih sayang dan kepedulian."

"Hanya orang bodoh yang menamai ikan, Sawamura."

"Hanya orang kejam yang mendiskriminasi peliharaan, Miyuki Kazuya. Setiap hewan peliharaan berhak diberi nama."

"Terserah." Karena hanya itu yang bisa Kazuya katakan. Sungguh telah kehabisan ide menghadapi otak reaktif Sawamura tentang hal-hal konyol.

Sawamura mulai memasang wajah berpikir. "Mm… aku akan memilih nama untuk ikan-ikanku…" ia mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk, tampak serius berpikir lalu melirik ke arah Kazuya dan tersenyum jail. "Aku tahu! Aku akan memanggilnya 'Senpai'!"

"Apa?"

"Yep, sudah diputuskan. Itu nama yang cocok untuk ikan. Yang satu akan kupanggil Senpai, yang satunya lagi akan kupanggil Kouhai."

"Oi!" Kazuya reflek menoleh. "Kau tidak bisa memanggil ikan kecil dengan sebutan senpai. Aku bahkan butuh berbulan-bulan sampai kau mau memanggiku senpai, bagaimana bisa seekor ikan remeh langsung kau panggil senpai kurang dari satu jam setelah kau beli? Pikirkan nama lain!"

"Tidak mau!" Sawamura menggeleng tegas. "Itu kan ikan-ikanku, aku bebas menamai mereka siapapun sesuai kemauanku. Pokoknya aku tetap akan memanggil mereka Senpai dan Kouhai."

"Kau terkesan menginjak-injak harga diriku."

Sawamura tersenyum senang. "Oh, aku sudah tidak sabar membawa Senpai masuk ke kamar dan menemaniku. Senpai yang manis… dia benar-benar menggemaskan."

Dua puluh satu tahun Miyuki Kazuya hidup, dan ia sama sekali tak pernah menyangka bahwa martabatnya akan dikalahkan telak oleh seekor ikan kecil nan rapuh.

Mereka nyaris mencapai apartemen Sawamura ketika Kazuya tiba-tiba memiliki gagasan lain. "Sawamura, kau keberatan kalau aku mengajakmu ke suatu tempat sebentar?"

"Ke mana?"

"Hanya di dekat sini, tidak jauh."

Dahi Sawamura berkerut, ia melirik ke jam tangannya sesaat lalu kembali menatap Kazuya dan tersenyum. "Oke."

Kazuya memacu mobilnya ke arah utara menuju suatu daerah perbukitan kecil di mana sepetak taman bermain terbentang kosong.

"Kau… tidak akan menyuruhku meluncur di perosotan, kan?" tanya Sawamura begitu keluar dari mobil.

Kazuya menyeringai padanya. "Harus kuakui itu terdengar menggiurkan. Tapi tidak, kita akan melakukan hal yang lebih santai malam ini." Ia berkata lalu mulai memanjat ke atap mobilnya. "Naiklah, Sawamura."

Sawamura melongo. "Atap mobil? Jangan bilang kau ketagihan main di atap mobil selepas piknik di jurang itu!"

Kazuya sudah duduk di atap dan memandang ke bawah sambil memutar mata. "Naik saja, ini kan awalnya idemu. Jadi jangan banyak protes."

Sawamura masih setengah melongo, tapi dia memanjat naik dan duduk di samping Kazuya tanpa protes. "Jadi, apa lagi?"

Kazuya hanya mendelikkan bahu lalu mulai berbaring. Kainya menjulur ke bawah, tumit membentur ke kaca mobil. Kepalanya mendongak ke arah langit malam. "Berbaringlah."

Wajah Sawamura berkerut dalam, tapi ia tetap mengikuti Kazuya. berbaring di sisinya, kepala mendongak ke langit, memandang hamparan kanvas malam kota Tokyo. "Sebenarnya maksudmu apa, sih?"

Kazuya menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada." Ia menjawab ringkas, tersenyum geli sendiri. "Aku hanya suka berada di sini, di taman ini ketika malam hari."

"Seleramu benar-benar aneh, Miyuki-senpai." Sawamura berkomentar sambil mengerutkan alisnya. "Taman bermain di malam hari itu kan agak… _creepy_."

Kazuya tertawa samar. "Sepertinya dulu aku selalu tertarik pada hal-hal suram."

"Jadi kau sering ke sini? Naik ke atap mobilomu dan berbaring memandangi langit?"

Kazuya menggeleng. "Biasanya aku hanya duduk di bangku atau di ayunan, diam selama beberapa waktu sambil mendengarkan musik." Ia menoleh ke arah Sawamura untuk menemukan matanya yang menyala dalam gelap. "Tapi untuk berbaring di atap mobil, itu hal baru."

Sawamura berkedip lugu. "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau suka bintang." Sahut Kazuya lugas. "Aku ingat saat kita di Takayama kau kelihatan sangat suka memandang bintang."

"Jadi kau melakukan ini untukku?"

Kazuya hampir bisa merasakan sesuatu memgepak dalam perutnya. "Nah, aku lebih suka mengatakannya sebagai simbiosis. Kau bisa memandang bintang dari tempat ini, tapi penglihatanku tidak sebaik dirimu. Jadi, kau mungkin mau berbaik hati menunjukkan beberapa bintang yang kau lihat padaku?"

Sawamura menyipit menatapnya. "Jadi kau mau memanfaatkan mataku?"

"Kurang lebih seperti itu."

Sawamura mendengus, tapi tidak mendebat. Sebaliknya, ia maulai menatap ke arah langit dan mengamati dengan seksama. Kazuya praktis tak melihat apapun selain hamparan langit malam. Polusi cahaya dan ketumpulan penglihatannya telah memblokade percik-percik cahaya bintang dari mata Kazuya.

"Di sana!" Sawamura tiba-tiba berseru. Tangannya menunjuk ke atu titik di angkasa. "Ada tiga bintang yang berbaris sejajar di sebelah sana, kau lihat?"

"Hmm… tidak."

"_Well_, kalau begitu… di sana juga ada!" Sawamura menunjuk titik lain. "Itu lebih terang dan beberapa bintang tampak sangat berdekatan satu sama lain, kau lihat?"

Kazuya menyipitkan mata ke arah yang ditunjuk Sawamura. "Aku tidak melihat apapun."

"Ya ampun, matamu benar-benar parah."

"Hei, yang barusan agak menyinggung, tahu."

"Ups, maaf. Mm… kau yang di sana, kau bisa lihat?"

"Cuma langit malam."

"Miyuki-senpai, aku mulai kasihan padamu."

"Oh, aku lihat satu. Bukankah yang di sana itu bintang? Itu bergerak. Apa itu bintang jatuh?"

"Astaga! Itu cuma pesawat!"

"Ouch."

"Yah, baiklah… karena Sawamura Eijun adalah anak yang baik, aku akan menjelaskan satu demi satu tentang apa yang kulihat padamu. Aku juga akan memetakannya untukmu."

Kazuya tidak siap ketika Sawamura tiba-tiba meraih tangannya, menggenggamnya lalu membawanya naik untuk menunjuk ke langit.

"Di sebelah sana, ada beberapa bintang yang tersebar…"

Kazuya menelan ludah, menjadi terlalu sulit untuk fokus pada apapun. Cara Sawamura menggenggam dan menuntun tangannya telah membawa semacam hawa panas dan sengatan listrik yang belum bisa ia putuskan masuk kategori menyenangkan ataukah berbahaya. Sawamura terus berceloteh, suaranya nyaring dan jernih, matanya berbinar dan menyala-nyala ketika membawa tangan mereka bergerak dari satu titik ke titik lainnya.

"…bukanlah begitu?"

Kazuya menahan napas saat Sawamura menoleh padanya dan memberinya senyuman lebar. Gigi-giginya berbaris rapih di balik bibirnya, matanya menyipit dalam senyuman yang tulus dan inosen. Kazuya hampir merasa bersalah karena tak menangkap apapun selain dua kata terakhir Sawamura yang bernada introgatif.

"Um, _yeah_?"

Lengkungan bibir Sawamura turun menjadi bentuk cemberut yang lucu. "Kau tidak mendengarkan aku?"

Kazuya meringis. "Maaf,"_ aku agak terpesona denganmu. _"Bisa kau ulangi?"

Sawamura menghela napas dengan sabar. Dia bahkan tampak lucu saat bertingkah seperti orang dewasa. "Aku bilang, bintang-bintang itu menakjubkan. Mereka terang dan cantik, bersinar di antara kegelapan dan memikat setiap orang yang melihatnya." Sawamura berujar dengan ceria, senyum mengembang di wajahnya menjadi lebih lebar, dan matanya memantulkan semua cahaya yang ada, menjadikannya kelihatan jauh lebih berkilau. "Rasanya seperti keajaiban, bukanlah begitu?"

Kazuya berhasil mengangguk padanya, yang membuat Sawamura tertawa riang lalu kembali menatap ke arah langit. "Benar-benar seperti keajaiban." Kazuya bergumam sambil mengatur napasnya. "Cantik, bersinar di antara kegelapan, dan memikat. Sangat memikat…"

Itu pujian yang jujur, tapi Kazuya bahkan ragu apakah kalimat itu diaksudkan untuk bintang-bintang di langit, ataukah Sawamura Ejun yang sedang berbaring di sisinya.

**…**

Kazuya memandangi seekor ikan kecil yang berenang-renang dalam akuarium bundar di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya. Lain dengan Sawamura yang memilih ikan mas ekor kipas dengan corak merah-putih, Kazuya memilih ikan mas jenis _commen_ dengan warna kuning terang nyaris keemasan.

Ikan itu tampak agak konyol karena bersanding di mejanya bersama setumpuk buku tentang mesin pesawat terbang. Belum lagi warnanya yang menyilaukan nyaris terasa seperti neon khusus. Kazuya mungkin tak butuh lagi lampu tidur setelah ini.

"Jadi, aku baru saja dihasut oleh Sawamura, dan tanpa sadar justru memilih ikan yang mirip dengannya." Kazuya bermonog memandang ikan kecil itu. "Yah, kau memang mirip Sawamura. Terlalu terang dan mencolok. Terlalu hidup di tengah-tengah dunia yang muram."

Bodoh rasanya berbincang-bincang dengan ikan sebelum tidur, tapi mungkin Sawamura malah akan bicara pada ikan-ikannya sepanjang waktu. Barangkali Sawamura juga akan bergossip soal Kazuya bersama ikan-ikannya. Mengeluh soal dosen-dosennya, atau membicarakan kesehariannya seakan ikan-ikan itu akan peduli. Kazuya meringis, sedikit merasa ngeri karena ia bisa membayangkan dengan jelas apa yang dilakukan Sawamura. Apa hubungan mereka benar-benar sudah sedekat itu?

Memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh, Kazuya menghela napas singkat dan mematikan lampu kamarnya. Melepas kacamata, dan bersiap untuk tidur. Sesuai dugaannya, lampu dari akuarium benar-benar membuatnya tak butuh lampu tidur lagi. menciptakan bayang-bayang air dalam cahaya kebiruan yang menari-nari di mejanya, bahkan juga menyentuh sebagian kasurnya. Sesaat sebelum memasang penutup mata, ponselnya bergetar, pesan LINE dari Sawamura.

Sawamura mengirim sebuah foto. Ikan-ikannya berenang dalam akuarium yang serupa dengan milik Kazuya. Hanya saja akuarium Sawamura didesain dengan agak terlalu ramai hingga nyaris terasa seperti hutan banjir. Akuarium itu berada di atas meja, tepat di sebelahnya ada sebuah pot bunga berukuran kecil yang ditanami lavender.

'_**Mereka kelihatan senang dengan rumah barunya!' **__[22.45]  
__**'Mereka terus berenang-renang dengan girang!'**__ [22.45]_

'_**Di mataku, mereka kelihatan seperti ingin protes karena akuariumnya terlalu ramai.'**__ [Read. 22.46]  
__**' Dan memangnya apa lagi yang kau harapkan dari ikan selain berenang?'**__ [Read. 22.46]  
__**'Salto atau senam lantai?' **__[Read. 22.47] _

'_**(—,,—)' **__[22.47]  
__**'Dasar manusia sinis!'**__ [22.48]  
__**'Jangan samakan dirimu dengan ikan-ikanku. Mereka tidak suka mengeluh sepertimu, tau!'**__ [22.48]  
__**'Mereka ikan-ikan rendah hati, ceria, dan selalu berpikiran positif!' **__[22.48]_

'_**Kalau memang ada ikan yang seperti itu,' **__[Read. 22.49]  
__**'Aku akan lari karena itu sangat menakutkan.'**__ [Read. 22.49]_

'_**ASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM!'**__ [22.50]  
__**'KENAPA KAU SANGAT MENYEBALKAN?!'**__ [22.50]  
__**'Coba kirimkan saja foto ikanmu, biar kulihat seperti apa kabarnya saat ini.'**__ [22.51]  
__**'Hanya untuk memastikan dia belum mati.'**__ [22.51]_

Kazuya mendengus dan tertawa geli, kembali bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengarahkan kamera ponsel ke arah akuarium. Memotret satu kali dan langsung mengirimnya pada Sawamura.

'_**Oh, ikan malang…'**__ [22.53]  
'__**Dia terlihat sangat kesepian dan merana…'**__ [22.53]  
__**'Kau seharusnya memang beli satu ekor lagi agar dia punya teman.'**__ [22.54]_

'_**Ikanku tidak manja dan melankolis begitu.'**__ [Read. 22.55]  
__**'Dia mandiri, independen, tidak butuh teman.'**__ [Read. 22.55]_

'_**Kau sangat kejam, Miyuki Kazuya.'**__ [22.56]  
__**'Setidaknya beri dia nama.'**__ [22.56]  
__**'Mm… bagaimana kalau Miko?'**__ [22.56]_

'_**Terdengar seperti nama anjing.' **__[Read. 22.57]_

'_**Cih! —_— '**__ [22.57]  
__**'Ya sudah! Selamat malam, Miyuki Kazuya yang sinis dan tidak berprike-ikan-an!'**__ [22.58]  
__**'Senpai dan Kouhai juga mengucapkan selamat malam untukmu.'**__ [22.58]_

Kazuya tertawa geli membaca pesan itu, mengirimi Sawamura stciker bergambar wajah tidur kemudian meletakkan kembali ponselnya di nakas dan berbaring.

Sesaat sebelum menutup mata, Kazuya meyempatkan diri menoleh ke arah akuariumnya. Ikan itu masih berenang di dalam sana, tampak lincah dalam warna kuning keemasan. Mungkin memberinya nama memang tidak terlalu buruk?

"Selamat malam, _Ei-chan_."

**…**

"Kulihat, kau mulai benar-benar punya jadwal kencan rutin dengan Sawamura."

"Kami tidak pergi kencan, Kuramochi. Aku juga sering pergi denganmu, apa itu bisa disebut kencan?"

Kuramochi memandangnya jijik, bahkan agak bergeser menjauh. "Kalau saja selama pergi denganku kau terus tersenyum dan berseri-seri seperti saat kau bersama Sawamura," dia bergidik dan kelihatan ngeri. "Mengerikan, Miyuki. Aku tidak mau membayangkannya."

Kazuya justru menyeringai. "Aw, Kuramochi-kun… kau baru saja mematahkan hatiku."

"Menjijikkan."

Kazuya tertawa renyah. "Aku hanya berusaha akur dengannya. Kau sendiri dulu sering mengkritik sikapku yang buruk padanya, sekarang aku mencoba untuk bersikap baik dan akur. Jadi jangan lagi protes, oke?"

Kuramochi memandanginya penuh kesangsian.

"Lagi pula," Kazuya menatap menerawang sejenak dan tersenyum lagi. "Kita sama-sama tahu bahwa tak satupun dari kita berdua berepengalaman dalam urusan berteman dengan orang lain sejak masa sekolah dulu. Dan Sawamura adalah anak baik yang rela berteman bahkan dengan orang sepertiku, sepertimu… _So_, kenapa tidak?"

Kuramochi memandanginya selama beberapa saat lalu angkat bahu. Kelihatannya tak ingin memperpanjang pembicaraan lagi. Mereka lanjut berjalan dalam diam, sesekali membahas tugas akhir dan menyanyakan perkembangan satu sama lain. Sampai Kuramochi tiba-tiba berhenti, dan sedikit mendongak, Kazuya mengikutinya lalu mengernyit tipis.

"Chris?"

"Miyuki," Pemuda bermata amber itu menyahut ringkas lalu berpaling sejenak dari Kazuya. "Kuramochi." Ia menyapa Kuramochi juga, tersenyum simpul.

"Oh, hai." Kuramochi menyahut nyaris terlalu keki, dan Kazuya tidak akan menyalahkannya atas hal itu karena, "Agak aneh melihatmu di sini."

Chris adalah blasteran Amerika-Jepang, tapi dia jelas memiliki senyum khas _gantleman_ Inggris. "Sebenarnya aku mencari Miyuki."

Alis Kazuya terangkat sebelah. "Mencariku?" Ulangnya, agak heran. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Chris menggeleng tipis, senyumnya tak luntur atau juga berganti menjadi seringai. Sejenak, Kazuya merasakan sebersit iri hati akan betapa anggun dan bijaksana pembawaan Chris. "Aku ingin mengajakmu bicara."

Insting tajam Kuramochi memilih waktu yang tepat untuk muncul. Pemuda itu berdeham kecil untuk mengambil alih perhatian, lalu menatap Kazuya dan Chris bergantian seraya tersenyum samar.

"Sepertinya aku harus menyingkir. Zono barusaja kalah taruhan dan aku bermaksud ikut merayakannya." Senyumnya menajam menjadi seringai selagi ia menepuk dan meremas bahu kiri Kazuya singkat. "Jadi, Tuan-tuan, nikmati waktu kalian. _Bye_!"

Kazuya menatap kepergian Kuramochi dengan datar sebelum kembali berpaling pada Chris dan mengangkat satu alisnya lagi. _"So? What you wanna talk about?"_

"Mungkin sebaiknya kita cari tempat dulu." Sahut Chris kalem, menyadarkan Kazuya bahwa saat ini mereka sejatinya hanya berdiri di koridor ruang kelas yang cukup ramai mahasiswa. Sama sekali bukan tempat yang nyaman untuk bercakap-cakap.

"Oke." Kazuya menayahut ringkas, dan Chris memandu langkah mereka keluar gedung kampus. Terus menyusuri halaman, sampai berakhir di salah satu bangku taman kampus setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk membeli minuman di _vending machine_.

"Apapun itu yang ingin kau bicarakan," Kazuya berkata begitu mereka duduk, mencoba menepiskan ingatan bahwa ini tempat yang sama saat beberapa waktu yang lalu Sawamura mencium pipinya. "Sepertiya lumayan penting, ya? Kau sampai menemuiku langsung."

Senyum _gentleman_ Inggris kembali menghias bibir Chris, pemuda blasteran itu mengangguk sejenak lalu membuka kaleng sodanya dan meneguk satu kali sebelum kembali bersitatap dengan Kazuya. "Ya, bagiku ini memang penting. Sangat penting." Chris menekan kata-katanya begitu lugas dan percaya diri. "Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Sawamura."

Cengkeraman Kazuya pada kaleng kopinya mengerat. Selama satu atau dua detik ia yakin tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bereaksi. Ada pedang es menempel di tulang punggungnya, menyengat jauh ke dalam hingga mencapai rusuknya. Lalu dengan mengumpulkan semua tenaga dan menekan mundur perasaan negatif yang tiba-tiba berkecamuk di dadanya, Kazuya balas menatap Chris. Pura-pura memasang wajah ingin tahu. "Perasaanmu?"

Chris mengangguk dengan pasti, "Kurasa kau sendiri sudah bisa menebak bahwa aku menyukai Sawamura, dalam artian romantis."

Kazuya bisa merasakan gigi-gigi gerahamnya saling menekan kuat. Tapi ia berhasil menggerling pada Chris dan menyeringai. "Oh, ya? Setahuku kau suka perempuan."

"Setahuku juga begitu." Sahut Chris ramah, tanpa bantahan. "Tapi Sawamura Eijun," Chris mengambil jeda begitu mengucapkan nama itu, dan Kazuya sempat berfirasat Chris sengaja melakukannya untuk bisa mengamati lebih luas mikro ekspresi di wajah Kazuya begitu nama itu dilafalkan. "Sepertinya dia datang sebagai sebuah pengecualian. Anak itu, seolah muncul begitu saja dari dasar laut, tercipta dari badai dan ombak lalu menyihir semua orang dengan keributan keras kepala juga semangat api liar di kedua matanya." Chris menggelengkan kepala, senyumnya telah menyebar menjadi garis-garis yang lebih dalam, lebih tulus, lebih hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. "Hanya butuh kurang dari dua bulan sampai aku menyadari bahwa aku benar-benar telah jatuh hati padanya."

Kazuya merasakan kepahitan pekat menempel di kerongkonnya bahkan sebelum kaleng kopinya dibuka. Sudut kecil di dalam otaknya telah berseru bahwa inilah saat yang paling dinanti-nantikan selama ini. Tujuan awal mengapa Kazuya tertarik pada Sawamura adalah demi mendengar hal ini langsung dari Chris. Sekarang, Chris sudah terang-terangan mengakui perasaannya. Permainan ini hampir berakhir dan semestinya Kazuya keluar sebagai pemenang dengan bangga. Aneh, kenapa dia sama sekali tidak merasa senang?

"Miyuki?"

Kazuya mengerjap pada Chris, lalu buru-buru memasang senyum menantang. "Wah, mengejutkan sekali mendengarmu mengakui hal seperti ini di depanku."

"Kupikir kau pantas mendengarnya. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah belahan jiwanya. Aku merasa perlu untuk memberitahumu sebagai bentuk sopan santun alami."

Kazuya terkekeh geli. "Oh, Chris... aku sangat tersanjung."

Chris balas tersenyum simpul. "Saat pertama kali tahu bahwa kau adalah belahan jiwa Sawamura, aku benar-benar nyaris menyerah. Karena aku kenal kau, Miyuki. Aku cukup paham bahwa kau tidak pernah suka apa yang menjadi milikmu, favoritmu, disentuh oleh orang lain."

Kazuya memainkan alisnya, menyeringai pada Chris. "Lalu?"

Chris mendengus kecil, menggeleng tak habis pikir. "Lalu kalian berdua justru kompak menyuarakan bahwa kalian tidak cocok satu sama lain, yang jika kuterjemahkan secara halus, kalian ingin menolak _bond_." Chris mengambil jeda untuk menemui mata Kazuya lagi. "Saat harapanku mulai bangkit, aku justru melihatmu menciumnya di pesta."

Selama satu detik yang aneh, Kazuya merasakan kegembiraan membanjiri dadanya. Benar, Chris melihatnya malam itu. Chris sudah meihat bagaimana Kazuya mencium Sawamura di depan matanya. Kemudian kegembiraan itu lenyap secepat ia datang... Sawamura berkata ciuman itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa.

"_Well_," Kazuya memaksa untuk tersenyum seculas yang ia mampu. "Tentunya kau tahu ciuman seperti itu bukan hal baru untukku ketika bergabung dalam sebuah pesta."

"_Yeah_," Chris tersenyum sepakat lalu menghela napas panjang. "Saat aku lihat bahwa hubungan kalian tidak kunjung menunjukkan tanda-tanda naik ke tahap _bonding_ ataupun _mating_, harus diakui aku memang bahagia."

Kazuya merasakan rahangnya semakin kaku dari waktu ke waktu. Tangannya makin erat menggenggam kaleng kopi yang utuh, menekan emosi yang meluap-luap dalam tubuhnya. Kini pedang es itu nyaris menyobek selaput jantungnya.

"Saat aku melihatnya menangis karena kau, jujur saja satu-satunya yang ingin kulakukan adalah menghajarmu habis-habisan." Chris tertawa samar, sedangkan Kazuya mengingat kembali peristiwa itu dengan getir. "Aku ingin menjauhkannya darimu. Menyembunyikannya, kalau bisa. Kedengarannya agak sinting, ya? Bagaimana egoku berteriak melawan takdir untuk memisahkan orang yang kusayangi dari belahan jiwanya sendiri."

Kazuya tertawa, ia benar-benar berharap suara tawanya tidak terdengar terlalu kering. "Nah, aku sudah banyak dengar soal manusia yang jadi agak bodoh ketika jatuh cinta. Anggap saja kau sedang mengalaminya, eh?"

Chris nyengir dan angkat bahu. "Intinya, Miyuki." Suaranya kembali serius, tatapan mata tangguh tak terbantahkan. "Aku menyukai Sawamura dan aku berniat memperjuangkan perasaanku. Aku memberitahumu karena aku ingin bersaing secara sehat denganmu. Aku tidak akan lagi sembunyi-sembunyi, akan kubuat Sawamura mengerti seperti apa aku memandangnya. Mulai sekarang, aku tak akan ragu-ragu lagi karena seseorang seperti Sawamura Eijun, sangat pantas untuk diperjuangkan."

Kata-kata Chris menikam Kazuya dalam tiga emosi yang berbeda. Ia menelan ludah, mengabaikan rasa perih kaku di bibirnya ketika menyeringai pada Chris. "Sungguh pidato yang romantis. Aku mulai curiga kau punya garis keturunan Perancis."

Chris balas tersenyum, matanya teduh tapi tak mampu meringankan kekeringan di paru-paru Kazuya. "Jadi bisakah kita bersaing secara sehat mulai sekarang?"

Kazuya tertawa walau dadanya bertambah sesak. _"Oh, man!_ Chris, kau mungkin salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk jadi pesaingmu. Aku sudah menolak _bond_ itu sejak awal, mana mungkin seorang Miyuki Kazuya menjilat ludahnya sendiri?" Lalu udara menjadi berat dan pahit ketika Kazuya menelan ludah sesaat sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tidak menginginkan Sawamura Eijun."

Dahi Chris berkerut dalam, tampak sangsi. "Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan, Miyuki?"

"Seratus persen."

Chris menggelengkan kepala perlahan dengan mata masih menatap Kazuya lekat. "Tidak." Ia berkata, membantah, mungkin juga menyalahkan. "Aku bisa lihat reaksimu saat di pesta ulang tahun Kuramochi. Kau menjadi protektif pada Sawamura, tidakkah itu berarti—"

"Tidak." Potong Kazuya tajam. "Itu sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa. Seperti yang kau bilang sebelumnya, Chris, aku memang sudah menduga kau punya perasaan khusus padanya. Jadi aku hanya menggodamu, aku ingin melihatmu sedikit cemburu."

Rahang Chris terkatup kaku, ekspresinya mengeras menjadi bentuk yang jauh dari keramahan. "Kau keterlaluan, Miyuki." Suaranya seasam racun, tapi Kazuya justru terkekeh mendengarnya. "Apa kau pernah berpikir bahwa Sawamura mungkin saja—"

"Tidak." Tandas Kazuya lagi. Tenggorokannya makin pahit, tapi ia tidak peduli. "Tidak sama sekali. Sawamura tidak pernah tahan denganku. Kalaupun selama ini kau lihat kami sering _hang out_ dan semacamnya, itu aku yang mengajak, dan Sawamura hanya terlalu baik untuk menolak."

Chris menatapnya tanpa kata. Seakan-akan pemuda itu benar-benar tak tahu lagi apa yang mesti diutarakan. Atau mungkin Chris hanya sedang mempertimbangkan soal seberapa harus ia meninju Kazuya.

"Nah, kurasa semuanya sudah jelas?" Kazuya berdiri dari bangku lalu meletakkan satu tangannya di bahu Chris, tersenyum miring. "_Good luck,_ Chris." Lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban, ia melangkah pergi begitu saja. Membawa kakinya yang mendadak berat dan rasa sesak menghimpit di dadanya.

Selesai sudah.

Napas Kazuya tersendat, tapi ia terus berjalan tanpa sekalipun berhenti atau menoleh ke belakang.

Selesai sudah.

_Kenapa ini begitu menyesakkan?_

**…**

Eijun menggerit memegang dadanya, seketika berhenti berjalan dan menundukkan kepala. Tangan menekan pada bagian dada, di atas jantungnya yang mendadak mengalami sakit tak wajar.

"Sawamura?" Suara Shinji. "Hei, kau kenapa?"

Eijun menelan ludah susah payah, berusaha bernapas. _Sesak_. Kenapa dadanya begitu sesak? Ia memejamkan mata sesaat lalu mendongak pada Shinji. "Aku tidak tahu, dadaku sakit."

Shinji melebarkan mata, meremas sebelah bahunya. "Ayo, aku antar ke ruang kesehatan."

Eijun menggeleng, menarik napas perlahan-lahan lalu mulai kembali berdiri tegak. Sesak itu masih ada, tapi ia berhasil menahan. "Tidak perlu." Ia berhasil menjawab. "Kurasa bukan masalah serius."

"Kau yakin?"

Eijun mengagguk, tersenyum. _"Yep, chill out!"_

Shinji tampak tak memercayai senyumnya. "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Miyuki-senpai?"

Napas Eijun bergetar tidak menyenangkan ketika nama itu disebut. Mungkinkah Miyuki... _Tidak_. Eijun menepis tegas dengan segera. Ini lain. Ini bukan rasa sakit menikam seperti saat itu. Sama sekali bukan. Maka ia menggeleng sekali lagi pada Shinji. "Kurasa tidak. Miyuki-senpai tidak akan melakukan hal-hal diluar kesepakatan kami. Setidaknya tidak saat kami sama-sama di Tokyo, apalagi di kampus. Yah, kecuali dia tiba-tiba tersandung sarkasmenya sendiri lalu menjatuhkan otaknya, dan diserang paksa oleh gadis-gadis gila."

Shinji mengernyit, "_Yeah_, baiklah. Karena kau bicara aneh, berarti kau baik-baik saja." Ia mendelikkan bahu lalu tangannya lepas dari bahu Eijun.

Eijun memberi cengiran lebar. Telapak tangan yang menempel di dadanya kini memberi gerak mengusap singkat untuk menetralisir jejak menyesakkan yang tersisa selagi ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Shinji mengangkat dagu ke depan sebagai isyarat bahwa mereka masih harus berjalan untuk sampai ke kelas selanjutnya. Eijun mulai berjalan satu langkah di belakang Shinji sambil diam-diam mencari nama Miyuki Kazuya di ponselnya dan mengetik pesan singkat.

_**'Kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang bodoh kan?' **__[14.28]  
_  
Sampai dua jam berlalu, Miyuki sama sekali belum membaca pesannya.

* * *

_**to be countinued**_

* * *

a/n: sudah lebih dari 100k _words_, selamat dan terima kasih untuk kalian yang masih bertahan membaca cerita ini, yeay!

Bagi yang bingung kenapa Kazuya kesannya _complicated_ dan nyebelin, dalam cerita ini saya emang bikin karakter dia itu keras kepala tingkat akut. Di kehidupan sosial, ada kok orang-orang kayak dia, yang nggak bisa mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri walaupun itu berarti bakal menyakiti atau berbalik menyerangnya. Istilahnya mungkin egonya terlalu tinggi atau kaku gitu, hehe. Kazuya di sini menganggap kalau dia sampai mengingkari kata-katanya maka itu juga berpengaruh sama harga dirinya… pokoknya gitulah.

_Well… review please?_ :)


	11. Chapter 11

_Ada yang aneh. _

Pemikiran itu terus-menerus muncul mengisi benak dan perasaan Eijun hari ini. Ada yang aneh. Tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu apa persisnya.

_**'Tenang, bertindak bodoh bukan keahlianku.' **__[18.10]_

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Eijun mengulang membaca pesan itu sejak kemarin. Tapi hatinya tetap merasa ganjil. Ada yang aneh. Ia sungguh merasakannya, _tapi apa?_ Selain respon yang cukup lama, Miyuki masih membalas seperti biasa. Jadi kenapa hal ini mengganggu Eijun?

Hampir-hampir seolah Eijun bisa merasakan bahwa Miyuki mengalami sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Firasat konyol dan bodoh, tentu saja. Mana mungkin sesuatu menimpa Miyuki dan Eijun menjadi orang yang terkena dampaknya? Jelas-jelas Miyuki sendiri mengatakan tak ada masalah. Bahkan tadi pagi Miyuki masih membalas ucapan selamat pagi darinya seperti biasa, jadi seharusnya firasat yang Eijun alami ini tidak berguna sama sekali, kan?

Menarik napas panjang, Eijun mencoba untuk emberi sugesti positif ke seluruh pikiran dan tubuhnya. Sekarang jelas bukan waktunya memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak konkret, ia masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang mesti diselesaikan sebelum hari Senin.

"Astaga! Apa dia Dewa Yunani?"

Eijun mengerjap cepat dan mendongak akibat pekikan nyaring salah satu teman sekelasnya. Menoleh ke sana ke mari dan menyadari bahwa suasana kelas mulai ribut. Eijun melirik jam tangannya, masih ada sekitar sepuluh menit sampai kelas dimulai, apa sih yang mereka ributkan?

"Tampan sekali orang itu."

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya. Apa dia fakultas kita?"

Segera saja bisik-bisik memenuhi seisi ruangan. Mengernyit malas, Eijun memaksa kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu, kemudian terpenjarat, nyaris memekik sama nyaringnya dengan gadis-gadis di kelasnya.

Takigawa Chris Yuu, berdiri di depan pintu, tersenyum dan melambai saat mata mereka bertemu. Chris menguncir rambutnya, tipe kunciran seperti yang pernah Eijun sematkan di rambut coklatnya. Chris memang cukup atraktif, tapi kini dengan gaya rambut seperti itu yang dikombinasi kaus beraksen _v-neck_ berlapis blazer abu-abu dan celana linen pas di kaki, Chris tampak seperti salah satu dewa Yunani yang menyamar.

Eijun menggelengkan kepala untuk mengusir bengong di wajahnya. Ia menatap Chris dan menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri dengan sedikit malu. Memberi isyarat singkat bermakna _senpai-mencari-aku?_ dibalas oleh senyum dan anggukan oleh Chris.

Eijun lekas berdiri, membiarkan barang-barangnya tetap di atas meja sementara langkahnya mendekat pada Chris. Mungkin sebaiknya ia membawa Chris ke tempat lain jika memang ingin bicara panjang, karena membiarkan blasteran itu berdiri di depan ruang kelas hanya akan mendatangkan kehebohan lainnya.

"Chris-senpai perlu sesuatu?" Eijun mengajukan pertanyaan lebih dulu begitu berdiri di hadapan Chris. Sebelumnya ia bermaksud untuk menarik Chris ke tempat lain, tetapi saat dilihat dari jarak dekat, penampilan Chris benar-benar sukses mendiktraksinya. "Kunciran Jon Snow…"

Chris berkedip, lantas Eijun tersadar bahwa ia barusaja kelepasan menyuarakan pemikirannya. Tanggapan Chris selanjutnya adalah senyuman yang hampir keluar sebagai tawa. "_Yeah_, aku ada sedikit praktik tadi dan poniku agak menganggu jadi kuputuskan untuk mengikatnya. Apa aku kelihatan konyol?"

Eijun menggeleng cepat-cepat. "Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja aku otomatis jadi mengingat saat memasak di rumah Chris-senpai."

Senyum dan tatapan mata Chris menghangat seakan barusaja mengenang sesuatu yang berharga. "Aku senang kau masih mengingatnya."

Eijun mengusap tengkuknya. "Umm… Senpai mau bicara di tempat lain? Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa terlalu lama, kelasku akan segera dimulai."

Chris menggeleng, masih tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, aku hanya sebentar." Ia lalu mengulurkan tangan pada Eijun. "Aku hanya datang untuk memberimu ini."

Eijun mengernyit. "Pudding?"

"Yep." Sahut Chris, senyumnya lugas. "Aku kebetulan melihatnya di _vending machinne_."

Eijun berkedip-kedip memandangi kudapan manis di tangannya dan Chris secara bergantian. Tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana bagusnya harus mersepon.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan?"

"Eh? Oh, tidak! Tidak sama sekali. Aku memang belum sempat mencobanya. Tapi tidak kusangka Chris-senpai akan mebelikannya untukku."

"Aku hanya kebetulan melihatnya dan langsung memikirkanmu. Jadi kurasa tidak ada salahnya membeli." Ia berkata begitu ringkas dan tanpa beban. Sedangkan dua kata terus bergema dalam kepala Eijun tanpa henti; _langsung memikirkanmu_.

"_Well_, kalau begitu selamat menikmati." Chris berujar, melayangkan satu tangan ke rambut Eijun dan mengacaknya lembut. "Jangan sampai ketiduran di kelas, Sawamura. _Jaa ne_."

Sebelum Eijun sempat memikirkan kata-kata yang seimbang sebagai jawaban, Chris sudah berlalu pergi. Menyisakan koridor yang hampa dan kemudian beberapa pekik histeris di balik punggung Eijun. Eijun berbalik arah sambil berusaha tampil normal dan berjalan ke mejanya. Kemudian dua gadis merapat ke tempat duduknya dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Sawamura-kun, yang tadi itu kekasihmu?"

Eijun tersedak.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita mempunyai pacar sekeren itu?"

"Dia cuma seniorku di taekwondo!"

Selama satu menit dua orang gadis itu hanya memandanginya dengan wajah kosong dan senyap. Kemudian wajah mereka dihiasi ekspresi yang lebih beragam.

"Oh, yang benar saja! Kau benar-benar gila kalau sampai tidak sadar dia punya perasaan khusus untukmu!"

"Kalian salah paham—"

"Sawamura-kun, kami tidak buta. Terlihat jelas dari cara bagaimana dia memandangmu. Dia menyukaimu, bahkan mungkin jatuh cinta padamu."

"Tapi—"

"Percayalah, tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan ketajaman intuisi wanita."

Kali ini Eijun tidak mendebat karena dosen terlebih dahulu masuk dan kelasnya segera dimulai. Sepanjang kelas berlangsung pikiran Eijun terpecah belah ke berbagai cabang yang berbeda. Pudding di atas mejanya, intuisi wanita, Takigawa Chris Yuu, serta pesan dari Miyuki Kazuya yang terus melayang-layang dalam benaknya.

**…**

Kazuya nyaris menyentuh tombol _enter _dan mengirimkan _chat _ajakan makan di salah satu restoran dimsum kepada Sawamura ketika otaknya mengingat percakapan dengan Chris kemarin. Hatinya menjadi berat, dengan menekan semua gejolak tak masuk akal di dalam dadanya, Kazuya menghapus satu demi satu huruf dengan tak sabar dan menutup kembali ruang _chat_ dengan Sawamura.

_Benar, aku tidak bisa sering-sering mengubunginya sekarang._

"Apa yang Chris bicarakan denganmu kemarin?"

Kazuya menoleh pada Kuramochi yang kini menatapnya dengan alis terangkat samar. "Sebuah pengakuan."

Alis Kuramochi terangkat lebih tinggi.

Kazuya memasang senyum tertarik, memukul mentah-mentah perasaan tak nyaman di dadanya. "Akhirnya dia benar-benar mengakui perasaannya kepada Sawamura di depanku. Dia bahkan meminta izinku dan mengajukan persaingan secara sehat." Kazuya mendengus dan tertawa geli. "Benar-benar _gantleman_ sejati, ya?"

Kuramochi tampak sama sekali tidak terhibur. "Apa jawabanmu?"

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Tanya Kazuya retorik. "Tentu saja aku berkata bahwa itu tidak perlu. Bersaing dengannya demi Sawamura? Jangan konyol."

"Lantas apa? Kau memberinya dukungan? Menyemangatinya untuk mengejar cinta Sawamura, begitu?"

Kazuya memasang cengiran lebar yang dibalas oleh dengusan tajam Kuramochi. "Kau benar-benar konyol, Miyuki."

"Aku tidak konyol, Kuramochi. _Game over, okay?_ Rencana awalku memang seperti ini, ikut campur sementara sampai Chris Yang Menawan itu mengakui bahwa dia jatuh cinta kepada seorang laki-laki, dan selesai. Sisanya aku hanya perlu memastikan mereka tidak berkencan atau bermesraan di dekatku."

Kuramochi memandanginya lekat-lekat. Sulit untuk menebak apa yang dia pikirkan saat bibirnya hanya membentuk garis datar yang kaku seperti itu. "Apa keuntungan yang kau dapat?"

"Mengetahui kelemahan Chris?" Sahut Kazuya sambil angkat bahu tak acuh. "Untuk golongan seperti kami sesuatu seperti homoseksualitas atau orientasi seksual sedikit-banyak akan berpengaruh bagi karir dan nama baik keluarga. Chris yang terang-terangan mengakui hal itu di depanku, secara tidak langsung berarti telah membuka salah satu kartunya untukku. Aku bisa memanfaatkannya di masa yang akan datang, itu seperti tiket untuk mendapat kesetiaan dari keluarga Takigawa."

Kuramochi tediam cukup lama setelahnya sampai akhirnya merespon dengan gelengan kepala. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, Miyuki."

"Ini hanya politik sederhana, Kuramochi. Kedepannya, aku mungkin bisa merekrut Amanda Highway, mantan kekasih sekaligus juga belahan jiwa Chris. Aku bisa mendekati Amanda dan menjadikannya salah satu orangku. _See?_ Pada akhirnya akulah pihak yang diuntungkan."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Kuramochi sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi marah atau frustasi seperti biasanya. Normalnya, Kuramochi akan begitu bersikeras memberitahu bahwa Kazuya telah keliru setiap kali membahas tetang Sawamura. Tapi kini pemuda itu sama sekali tak terlihat ingin mendabat atau menentang ucapan Kazuya. Anehnya, reaksi tenang Kuramochi yang seperti ini justru membuat Kazuya lebih resah dan merasa terintimidasi.

"Sederhananya, aku memengang salah satu kelemahan Chris."

Kuramochi mendengus, tampak geli, kemudian mulai tertawa. Pemuda itu tertawa lepas, nyaris terbahak-bahak seperti baru saja mendengar lelucon super lucu. Sedangkan Kazuya berdiam diri di sebelahnya, kebingungan total. Kuramochi bahkan tidak berhenti tertawa setelah dua menit berlalu.

"Oh, Miyuki… sahabat baikku." Ia mengucapkannya seakan benar-benar tergelitik. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau renungkan lebih jauh, Sawamura Eijun itu kelemahan Chris, atau justru kelemahanmu."

**…**

Pada hari-hari selanjutnya, Kazuya memutuskan untuk mulai mengurangi _chatting_ intens dengan Sawamura. Ia mencoba menanggapi _chat_ Sawamura sekenanya, beberapa kali beralasan bahwa ia punya urusan penting dan mengkahiri percakapan secara singkat. Di malam hari, Kazuya mulai membiasakan diri untuk mematikan ponselnya selepas jam sembilan demi menghindari percakapan yang biasa ia lakukan bersama Sawamura. Di pagi hari, Kazuya benar-benar perlu menampar dirinya untuk berhenti antusias mengecek ponsel karena berpikir nama Sawamura Eijun akan muncul sebagai pertukaran ucapan selamat pagi mereka yang biasa.

_Tidak boleh_, Kazuya menekankan ke dalam otaknya. Mulai sekarang dia benar-benar harus membatasi hubungannya dengan Sawamura. Karena kalau tidak, Kazuya punya firasat ia hanya akan memberi makan ego pribadinya yang pada akhirnya berujung pada hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan. Sebagai contoh—Kazuya membayangkan dengan ngeri—mungkin ia akan mulai merecoki hubungan Sawamura dan Chris lagi. Muncul sebagai benalu, tokoh menyebalkan yang bersikap kekanak-kanakan seolah-olah tak rela barang favoritnya diambil orang lain.

_Tidak!_ Kazuya menekan dengan lebih dalam dan tegas. Dia bukan seseorang seperti itu. Kazuya sudah cukup dewasa untuk melepaskan sebuah permainan setelah behasil memenangkannya. Dia bukan seorang pecandu, jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk kembali tertarik pada permainan yang telah usai. Kazuya mungkin bajingan, tapi jelas sekali ia bukan seseorang yang akan menjilati ludahnya sendiri atau merelakan dirinya jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

"Tapi aku masih boleh bersikap baik pada Sawamura." bisiknya lemah, mata menatap pada ikan mas kecil di atas meja yang selama ini dipanggil Ei-chan olehnya. "Dia temanku, tidak ada salahnya bersikap baik pada teman, kan?" Kazuya nyaris berharap ikan itu akan menjawabnya.

_Benar, kami berteman_. Kazuya menelan ludah dengan pahit. Kata _teman _ telah menjelma setajam duri dan sepahit racun ketika ia memikirkan tentang Sawamura. Namun sekali lagi ia menarik napas, membuangnya cepat, menatap ikan mas kuning cerah di mejanya. "Kami berteman."

…

Eijun memarahi dirinya sendiri karena merasa kecewa begitu mendapati bahwa nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya adalah Takigawa Chris Yuu dan bukan Miyuki Kazuya. Cepat-cepat ia mengusir rasa kecewa itu dan menggeser layar ponselnya untuk mengangkat panggilan dari Chris.

"Halo, Chris-senpai?" Eijun berusaha terdengar ceria.

"Selamat pagi, Sawamura." Suara Chris terdengar ramah bahkan dari sambungan telepon. "Apa aku menganggumu?"

Eijun menggeleng meski Chris jelas-jelas tak dapat melihatnya. "Aku baru selesai sarapan." Eijun menjawab seraya melirik ke mangkuk yang sudah kosong. "Ada apa, Senpai?"

Chris berdeham kecil. "Aku ingin tahu apa kau sibuk hari ini?"

Eijun diam selama beberapa waktu. Sekarang memang hari Minggu, dan ia praktis tidak punya mata kuliah apapun. Tapi Eijun ingat punya janji untuk belajar dengan Shinji selepas makan siang nanti. Selain itu… Eijun menggigiti bibirnya. Yah, ini hari Minggu, biasanya Miyuki akan mengajaknya main _baseball_ lalu berujung pada makan siang bersama.

"Sawamura?"

Eijun mengerjap cepat, merutuk diri karena sempat lupa bahwa ia masih bicara dengan Chris. "Maaf aku agak bengong." Ada tawa keki yang menyusup di akhir kalimatnya, Eijun tidak terlalu yakin Chris akan menganggapnya lucu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Chris terdengar agak resah sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hmm… memangnya kenapa Chris-senpai menanyakan kesibukanku hari ini?"

Tercipta jeda beberapa saat sebelum suara Chris muncul kembali dalam nada yang lebih lembut. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, kalau kau tidak keberatan."

Eijun meneguk ludah dengan gugup. Sesuatu yang tajam naik dari perut ke tenggorokannya. _Ini salah_, benaknya berkata. Tidak seharusnya Eijun merasa terbebani saat Chris mengajaknya keluar.

"_Well_…" Eijun membasahi bibir bawahnya. "Aku ada janji untuk belajar dengan Shinji setelah makan siang." Jawab Eijun hati-hati, sehalus mungkin berharap Chris tidak kecewa. "Dan sebelum itu…" Eijun melirik ke arah jam dinding, pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit. Paling lambat, Miyuki biasanya menghubunginya sebelum pukul setengah sembilan. Masih ada peluang Miyuki akan mengajaknya main _baseball_ hari ini, kan? Eijun menarik napas perlahan dan mengucap maaf dalam hatinya untuk Chris. "Maaf, Chris-senpai, aku sudah ada janji. Sungguh, maafkan aku."

"Oh," Chris berhasil menjaga suaranya tidak terdengar kecewa. "Tidak apa-apa, bukan masalah."

"Maaf..." Eijun sangat bersungguh-sungguh akan hal itu. "Lain kali aku pasti akan menerima ajakan Chris-senpai. Sungguh! Itu sebuah kehormatan besar untuk Sawamura Eijun!"

Chris tertawa renyah, terdengar sama sakali tidak marah padanya. "Tentu, lain kali aku akan mengajakmu sejak jauh-jauh hari, kalau begitu."

Eijun makin merasa bersalah. Ia bisa saja minta maaf sekarang, lalu berkata bahwa ia lebih memilih untuk pergi dengan Chris. Namun demikian, hatinya tak sepakat, lidahnya tak mau bergerak untuk melafalkan kata itu. Ia hanya mengunci kembali mulutnya, membiarkan kebohongan menang dan menggadaikan nuraninya terhadap kemungkinan yang belum pasti.

"Mm… bagaimana kalau aku akan menemani Chris-senpai makan siang besok?" tawar Eijun ringan. "Kita bisa pergi makan di manapun Chris-senpai mau. Aku juga sedang bosan makan makanan kantin kampus."

"Wow, tdak kusangka kau cukup sombong dan bisa pilih-pilih makanan juga, Sawamura." goda Chris, Eijun hampir-hampir bisa merasakan senyum jail Chris menghiasi bibirnya. Mendadak wajahnya memanas karena malu.

"Ugh, aku juga manusia biasa, Senpai!" seru Eijun membela diri. "Lagi pula, aku sudah semester tiga dan nyaris tidak pernah makan siang di luar kampus."

Chris tertawa, dan rasa hangat yang familiar menyusup perlahan mengisi rasa berdosa di hati Eijun. Chris selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik. "_Yeah_, oke. Besok siang kalau begitu. Well, semoga akhir pekanmu menyenangkan, Sawamura."

Eijun tersenyum lebih lebar. "Chris-senpai juga! Semoga Chris-senpai menemukan sesuatu yang menarik hari ini dan bisa diceritakan padaku besok saat kita makan siang bersama!"

"Wow, kau bahkan sudah menagih banyak hal sebelum hari berganti, huh? Sepertinya sekarang aku mulai gugup. Apa poinku akan dikurangi seandainya aku gagal menyampaikan cerita yang menarik untukmu besok siang?"

"Mmm…" Eijun mengumam seolah berpikir serius. "Mari kita lihat… Chris-senpai sudah kelebihan poin positif, pengurangan beberapa poin harusnya bukan masalah, kan?" guraunya. Lega ketika Chris tertawa lagi.

"Entahlah… Aku ragu, Sawamura. Barangkali, aku lebih ambisius dari yang kau duga. Dan sekarang, aku benar-benar ingin mengejar semua yang kuinginkan sebanyak-banyaknya."

Jantung Eijun tiba-tiba berdebar lebih kencang. Kata-kata Chris sekan telah bercabang menjadi beragam arti yang berbeda. Untuk alasan yang tak dapat ia jelaskan, Eijun merasa salah satu arti berhubungan erat dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Nah, kalau begitu selamat berakhir pekan, Sawamura." suara Chris muncul dan membuayarkan pikiran Eijun. "Sampai ketemu besok siang, _bye_."

Eijun menyambut salam Chris dengan nada ceria dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya lalu membuang napas perlahan. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan mulai menahan napas.

Sampai jam makan siang tiba dan Eijun melangkah pergi untuk menemui Shinji, tak ada satupun pesan masuk atau panggilan dari Miyuki Kazuya. Miyuki tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Miyuki tidak mengajaknya main _baseball_ ataupun makan siang, bahkan sekadar berbasa basi dengannya melalui LINE. Hampir-hampir rasanya Miyuki tiba-tiba menghilang, dan Eijun tidak bisa menjelaskan rasa kosong yang menyelimutinya sepanjang hari.

**…**

Hari Minggu pertama tanpa Sawamura Eijun hampir membuat Kazuya gila. Waktu bergulir begitu lambat dan ia merasa bertambah tua sepuluh tahun dalam setiap menitnya. Kazuya sudah mengakali dengan bangun lebih siang dan sengaja bermalas-malasan di kasurnya, berharap tidak memikirkan bahwa di hari Minggu ia biasa menghubungi Sawamura untuk mengajaknya main _baseball_ bersama sekitar pukul sembilan dan dilanjut dengan makan siang di luar. Itu tidak berhasil.

Kazuya terus menerus melirik ke arah petunjuk waktu, jarun jam bergerak sangat-sangat lambat begitu ia bangun pukul delapan pagi. Kazuya menganggap ponselnya adalah benda terlarang, dan bahkan sengaja memasukkannya ke dalam laci nakas, beranggapan dengan begitu ia tak akan tergoda untuk menghubungi Sawamura. Hasilnya sama sekali tidak bagus, ia terus merasa resah, sedih, dan marah.

Rasanya, Kazuya hampir mati ketika jarum jam menunjuk tepat ke angka sembilan dan dua belas. Ia menahan napas, menatap setiap pergerakan lambat itu seakan-akan bisa terbunuh kapan saja seandainya berpaling. Lima menit kemudian, Kazuya menjadi terlalu tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Membiarkan ponselnya tetap terkunci di dalam laci seolah berharap benda itu bisa menghilang selama sehari penuh.

Kazuya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga, mencoba untuk santai. Mengganti-ganti chanel televisi tanpa minat, memakan beraneka macam camilan di atas meja, ia bahkan mulai berpikir untuk mengeluarkan satu kardus kertas origami dan mulai melipat-lipatnya menjadi beraneka bentuk. Kazuya melirik lagi ke arah jam, sembilan lebih tiga puluh menit... Tuhan, ia benar-benar bisa gila!

"Apa yang membuatmu resah?"

Kazuya nyaris melompat. Keget bukan main karena ia selama ini tidak sadar bahwa ibunya tengah berdiri mengawasi dengan alis berkerut.

"Bukan apa-apa." sahut Kazuya cepat. "Aku hanya sedikit bosan."

Ibunya mengerutkan alis makin dalam. "Kau tidak keluar dengan Kuramochi-kun?"

"Kuramochi sedang bersama Sachiko."

Ibunya tersenyum, nyaris tampak geli. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya teman selain Kuramochi-kun, ya?"

"Aku tidak butuh banyak teman. Di masa depan, mitra bisa dibeli dengan kesuksesan."

Ibunya memutar mata dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak harus mengikuti prinsip konyol ayahmu, kau tahu? Bersenang-senanglah seperti anak muda lainnya, Kazuya. Toku jelas tidak memahami konsep bersenang-senang dengan normal, jadi jangan ikuti jejaknya."

Kazuya tertawa. "Tapi dia ayahku, dan aku menganguminya." Saat sang ibu kembali memutar mata, Kazuya buru-buru menambahkan. "Maksudku, lihat saja ayah. Dia pria sukses, kaya, bahkan punya istri yang sangat cantik dan menawan."

Ucapan itu telah mengundang cubitan kecil di pinggangnya dari sang ibu. "Kalau kau mulai menggombali ibu, ibu benar-benar yakin ada yang tidak beres denganmu."

Kazuya meringis, meraba nyeri di penggangnya sambil memasang cengiran pada ibunya.

Mata ibunya mengamati dengan seksama, kemudian mengangguk yakin seakan sudah memutuskan hal penting. "Baiklah, kau benar-benar harus keluar hari ini. Kau akan menemani ibu, jadilah anak yang baik."

Maka begitulah akhirnya Kazuya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Menjadi anak laki-laki yang patuh, menyupiri ibunya ke sana dan ke mari, membawakan barang belanjaannya, menunggunya ketika di salon, mengandengnya saat di eskalator, bahkan mengantarnya ke pertemuan para wanita di kedai teh.

Akan tetapi itu semua masih belum cukup untuk memblokade pikiran Kazuya dari Sawamura. Maka ketika ibunya selesai dan memintanya mengantar pulang, Kazuya menuruti tapi kemudian kembali mengemudi sendirian.

Kazuya bahkan tidak tahu ke mana hendak menuju. Sudah lewat dari pukul delapan malam saat roda-roda mobilnya melintasi kawasan Shinagawa. Kazuya memacu mobil dengan kecepatan sedikit lebih lambat, membiarkan matanya menyapu lebih lama ke jalan yang membentang di depannya. Aspal basah tampak lebih hitam dan berkilauan ketika memantulkan cahaya-cahaya lampu kota. Garis-garis putih pada aspal menghilang dan silih berganti saat Kazuya melaju di tengah-tengahnya. Pejalan kaki cukup memadati trotoar, tampil dengan payung-payung yang mengembang guna melindungi tubuh mereka dari air hujan. Tokyo belum tertidur, masih ramai pada Minggu malam walau hujan rintik-rintik mengguyur. Tetapi Kazuya ada di tengah-tengahnya dan merasa hampa.

Kazuya sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadiran Sawamura di sekitarnya. Berteriak, mengoceh, mengomel, tertawa lepas dan bahkan menggeram, hanya beberapa hari menjalani hidup tanpa gangguan-gangguan itu membuatnya merasa ada yang kurang. Ini aneh, Kazuya bahkan tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia menjadi seseorang yang menikmati segala keributan yang dibawa oleh Sawamura Eijun.

Pikirannya berkelana, mulai menerka-nerka. Mungkinkah Chris sudah mengambil langkah untuk mendekati Sawamura lebih jauh? Seberapa banyak perkembangan hubungan mereka sekarang? Apakah Sawamura akan memberitahunya dengan penuh suka cita saat akhirnya resmi berpacaran dengan Chris? Apa Sawamura akan meminta izinnya atau sekadar menginformasi bahwa dia akan berkencan dengan Chris dan meminta Kazuya mengantisipasi agar tidak berada di dekatnya selama beberapa waktu? Ke mana saja mereka akan berkencan? Apa yang akan Sawamura bicarakan bersama Chris? Apa yang Sawamura lakukan sekarang?

Kazuya merasakan napasnya menjadi timah di paru-paru. Kenapa ia bahkan peduli pada Sawamura? Apakah ini normal? Apakah ingin mengatahui apa yang temanmu lakukan bersama kekasihnya itu wajar? Kazuya mencoba mengingat Kuramochi dan Sachiko, pernahkah ia bertanya-tanya apa saja yang Kuramochi dan Sachiko lakukan saat sedang berdua? Rasanya tidak. Kazuya memang sering menggoda Kuramochi, sesekali bertanya basa-basi perihal hubungannya dengan Sachiko. Tetapi memikirkan kemana mereka pergi kencan? Itu tidak penting. Itu bukan urusannya.

Tapi Sawamura Eijun, biar bagaimanapun, adalah belahan jiwanya. Jadi, bolehkah ini menjadi urusannya juga?

Kazuya membuang napas berat, mendadak menyesal karena meninggalkan ponselnya. Mungkin saja Sawamura menghubunginya hari ini. Kalaupun tidak, setidaknya ia bisa menghubungi Sawamura sekarang hanya untuk mengajukan pertanyaan singkat dan menetralisir perasaan tak nyaman di dadanya.

Kazuya menginjak rem dengan halus tepat di depan lampu merah. Wiper bergerak membentuk sudut tumpul di kaca depan mobilnya. Napasnya bergetar dalam udara berat, rasanya hawa di dalam mobil menjadi terlalu pengap dan lembab. Kazuya mempertimbangkan untuk sedikit membuka kaca samping ketika matanya memandang setengah hati pada para pejalan kaki yang menyebrang di atas _zebra cross_, melintas di depan mobil-mobil yang berhenti.

Di antara kerumunan orang dengan payung-payung mengembang, mata Kazuya secara ajaib menyipit ke arah satu orang yang melintas dengan setengah berlari tanpa payung, _hoodie_ kuning terangnya tampak basah pada bagian bahu ke bawah. Kazuya mengerjapkan mata, berharap ia hanya berhalusinasi. Tetapi sosok itu masih ada, berlari dan hampir mencapai sisi lain dari jalan raya. Menunduk di antara para pejalan kaki lain, memeluk ranselnya di depan dada seakan berusah melindungi barang-barangnya dari air hujan.

"Dasar bodoh."

Kazuya memeriksa petunjuk waktu yang tersisa untuk lampu merah. Sebelah tangannya mencengkeram kemudi lebih erat, tangan yang lain telah bergerak ke tuas peneseling dan kaki siap menginjak pedal gas. Kazuya menarik napas tajam, mengecek spion lalu memastikan rambu mengizinkan pengemudi yang hendak berbelok ke kiri melewati lampu merah. Kemudian ia membuang napas cepat, membelokkan mobil ke kiri dan mengejar Sawamura Eijun yang berjalan seorang diri menerobos hujan.

Jantung Kazuya berdebar sangat cepat saat mobilnya semakin dekat dengan sosok Sawamura yang berlari di pinggir jalan. Kazuya mencoba mengemudi sedekat mungkin dengan tepian jalan, menurunkan kaca mobilnya begitu melaju tepat di sebelah Sawamura. Ia menekan klakson dua kali, memperlambat laju mobil dan menoleh ke luar jendela.

"Sawamura!" suaranya agak bergetar, menyatu dengan deru air hujan dan angin malam kota Tokyo.

Sawamura terlonjak kecil, menoleh padanya dan menyipitkan mata, tudung hoodienya dibuka dan Kazuya bisa melihat rambut coklat Sawamura yang telah basah menempel di keningnya. "Miyuki-senpai?" Sawamura mengerjap-ngerjap seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Bodoh? Kau bisa sakit!"

Sawamura mengerjap lagi, tubuhnya nyaris basah kuyup. Kazuya bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama pemuda itu hujan-hujanan. "Uh, aku dari tempat Shinji lalu jalan-jalan sebentar dan malah kehujanan. Aku sudah mau pulang, aku sedang menuju stasiun."

Kazuya berdecak. "Cepat masuk. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Sawamura tampak kaget. "Tapi aku basah kuyup, nanti mobilmu ikut basah."

"Sawamura," suara Kazuya menajam. "Masuk sekarang."

Sawamura tidak mendebat lagi, ia mengawasi jalanan sejenak lalu berlari memutari mobil untuk membuka pintu di samping kemudi lalu cepat-cepat menutup pintu kembali.

Kazuya menelan ludah saat menyaksikan dari dekat seberapa basah pakaian Sawamura. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar kencang, dan sesuatu di dalam dirinya membisikkan rencana gila untuk menarik Sawamura ke dalam pelukan. Tapi Kazuya cepat-cepat mengusir hal itu dan menjulurkan tubuhnya ke jok belakang untuk mengambil tas olahraganya lalu mengeluarkan handuk kering dan memberikannya pada Sawamura.

"Pakai itu untuk mengeringkan tubuhmu." Kazuya berkata lugas, sebelum Sawamura menjawab, ia buru-buru menginjak pedal gas dan lanjut melaju di jalanan Tokyo yang basah.

"Kenapa hujan-hujanan?" Kazuya bertanya setelah lima menit berlalu. Di sebelahnya Sawamura masih berusaha mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk pemberian Kazuya.

Sawamura angkat bahu, nyengir tanpa dosa. "Karena aku tidak memakai payung?"

Kazuya mendengus. "Hanya kau, orang yang bisa-bisanya tidak bawa payung di musim hujan, Sawamura."

"Aku bawa!" protes Sawamura keras-keras. Kazuya nyaris tidak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirnya karena teriakan itu terasa sungguh melegakan. "Aku bawa payung, tentu saja. Tapi tadi aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang membawa anaknya dan dia tidak bawa payung jadi kupikir dia lebih membutuhkan."

Kazuya menoleh untuk menatap wajah Sawamura sekilas. Ada sensasi geli, kekaguman, juga hasrat ingin memaki sikap baik hati seorang Sawamura Eijun. Tapi dia memang begitu, Sawamura yang terlalu heroik, polos, impulsif, dan peduli pada orang lain, bahkan cenderung mengorbankan diri. "Kau terlalu baik dan terlalu polos, aku khawatir di masa depan kau akan mudah ditipu."

Wajah Sawamura bersemu karena malu. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku punya banyak teman yang peduli dan bisa dipercaya."

Kazuya tergoda untuk bertanya apakah dia juga ada dalam daftar orang yang bisa dipercaya oleh Sawamura. Tetapi Kazuya terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawabannya. Sementara bagian lain dari otaknya mengingatkan dengan bangga bahwa sejatinya Miyuki Kazuya masuk dalam daftar yang pernah menipu Sawamura, memanfaatkannya, memanipulasinya, menggunakannya untuk kepuasan pribadi. Gelombang rasa berdosa kembali bergelung di hatinya. Kazuya mencoba untuk mencari fokus yang lain dan matanya sekilas menangkap ransel milik Sawamura yang diletakkan di dekat kakinya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau keluarkan barang-barangmu dari ransel, Sawamura." Kazuya menyarankan. "Kau bawa laptop, kan? Keluarkan saja isinya sebelum airnya merembes ke dalam dan merusak barang-barangmu."

"Ah!" Sawamura berseru nyaring lalu buru-buru membungkuk untuk mengambil ransel dan mulai mengeluarkan semua isi di dalamnya. Sawamura meletakkan barang-barangnya dengan hati-hati di meja dasbor, sesekali menghela napas lega saat mengetahui tak ada barang yang rusak. Kazuya mengamati semua tingkah lakunya dengan senyum simpul, rasanya menyenangkan melihat Sawamura ada di dekatnya.

Kazuya berbelok ke salah satu minimarket di tepi jalan, lalu berhenti. Ia melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan memperhatikan Sawamura sebelum meraih kembali tas olahraganya lalu mengeluarkan celana training dan kaus bersih.

"Ganti bajumu. Kau bisa flu." Kazuya meletakkan pakaian kering di pangkuan Sawamura dengan sedikit tidak sabar, lalu berdeham keki. "Aku akan ke _konbini_ sebentar." Setelahnya ia membuka pintu dan berlari masuk ke minimarket, berharap Sawamura benar-benar mengikuti sarannya untuk berganti dengan pakaian kering.

**…**

Eijun menahan diri untuk tidak mengendus-endus pakaian Miyuki yang kini ada di tubuhnya. Tapi bahkan tanpa mengendus sekalipun, hidungnya masih bisa mencium aroma yang menempel pada fabrik itu. Wangi khas Miyuki telah meninggalkan jejak di sana. Sekalipun itu pakaian bersih, tapi Eijun terlanjur mengingat seperti apa aroma ditergen dan pelembut pakaian yang bisa melekat pada semua pakaian Miyuki, dan hal itu telah membuat simpul kencang di perutnya.

Eijun bahkan belum sempat mengajukan pertanyaan apa yang Miyuki lakukan malam-malam begini. Mengemudi sendirian sampai ke Shinagawa di tengah hujan. Apa Miyuki habis mengunjungi suatu tempat? Bertemu seseorang? Atau justru sebenarnya Miyuki baru berniat pergi? Pertanyaan itu melayang-layang di dalam kepala Eijun, menuntut jawaban yang bahkan tidak yakin akan didapatnya secara suka rela dari Miyuki sendiri.

Eijun teringat kembali pada satu pesan _chat_ yang ia kirimkan pada Miyuki tadi pagi. Buru-buru ia mengecek ponselnya, tapi Miyuki bahkan belum membalas atau membaca sampai detik ini. Setitik rasa kecewa hinggap di relung hatinya tanpa bisa dicegah. Jika Miyuki bahkan tak punya waktu untuk menggubris pesannya, maka bisa jadi seharian itu pemuda itu memang sibuk bersama seseorang yang spesial hingga tak mau diganggu.

Mungkin… Miyuki memang dalam perjalanan pulang. Mungkin… seharian ini Miyuki ada di bagian kota lain untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama seseorang yang berharga baginya. Mengambil jarak jauh agar Eijun tidak terkena dampak akibat ikatan _imprint_ mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu mobil terbuka dan Miyuki duduk di balik kemudi. Eijun buru-buru mengusir kepahitan di wajahnya. Miyuki mengamatinya sesaat, mengangguk dan tampak puas karena Eijun telah berganti baju.

"Merasa lebih baik?"

Eijun mengerjap, tersenyum setelahnya. "Yep, terima kasih."

Miyuki lalu membuka kantung belanjaannya dan menyerahkan satu cup ramen yang masih berasap kepada Eijun. "Kuharap kau kelaparan, Sawamura."

Eijun mendengus, tapi tetap menerima pemberian Miyuki. "Itu kalimat yang aneh untuk menawari seseorang makanan, kau tahu?" cibirnya, meski dalam hati melonjak girang karena Miyuki memberinya perhatian kecil seperti ini. "Seharusnya kau pakai kata-kata yang lebih manis."

Satu alis Miyuki terangkat. Ia mengeluarkan satu lagu cup ramen yang masih berasap untuk dirinya sendiri. "Dan seperti apa kata-kata yang lebih manis itu? Apa aku harus menawarkan diri untuk menyuapimu juga? Meniupkan makanan untukmu?"

"Mm… kedengarannya bagus juga. Sekalian kau tanya aku lebih suka makan dengan sumpit atau garpu. Bahkan seharusnya kau juga bertanya apa aku lebih suka peralatan makan dari logam atau plastik."

Miyuki terkekeh mendengarnya. Eijun bahkan tidak merasa tersinggung sama sekali, sebaliknya ia justru merasa senang bisa kembali mendengar suara tawa Miyuki. Rasanya sudah lama sekali mereka tidak berinteraksi seperti ini.

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda." Kata Miyuki, mengerling padanya dengan geli. "Tapi untuk kali ini saja, tolong maklumi keteledoran pelayanmu ini. Kuharap kau bersedia menikmati makan malam sederhana ini sebelum dingin."

Eijun tergelak geli mendengar kata-kata itu, di sebelahnya Miyuki memasang cengiran lebar dan mengeluarkan dua kaleng ocha hangat lalu diletakkan pada tempat minuman di natar kursinya dan kursi Miyuki.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" seru Eijun ceria, dibalas dengan ucapan serupa oleh Miyuki.

"Astaga," Miyuki mendesah begitu mengunyah suapan pertamanya. Matanya berbinar menatap cup ramennya seakan baru menemukan keajaiban. "Aku baru sadar seberapa laparnya aku!"

"Kau lapar? Memangnya kau belum makan malam?"

"Sebenarnya aku belum makan sejak pagi. Aku hanya sempat memakan sedikit camilan tadi pagi."

Eijun nyaris melongo. Jika Miyuki kencan seharian, kenapa juga bisa melewatkan jam makannya? Apakah pasangan kencannya tidak mengajaknya makan?

"Kau dari mana saja, sih?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar sebelum Eijun sempat berpikir. Saat Miyuki menoleh dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi setengah kaget, Eijun langsung menyesali pertanyaan bodohnya. "Ugh, maksudku… aku sempat mengirim _chat_ padamu tadi pagi tapi kau sama sekali tidak membalas. Dan kau bahkan melewatkan makan, apa hari ini kau sesibuk itu?"

Mata Miyuki melebar. "Kau mengirim _chat_ padaku?"

Eijun membuang napas berat dan menggeleng. Rasanya mendadak ia terlalu mual untuk makan. "Ya, tapi tidak penting. Lupakan saja." Ia berkedik, tersenyum kosong dan menyantap kembali ramennya.

Kali ini Eijun tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia rasakan. Senang karena Miyuki Kazuya sama sekali tidak mendesaknya bicara soal chat itu, atau justru kecewa kerena artinya Miyuki tidak cukup menganggap _chat_ dari Eijun adalah hal yang penting.

**…**

Kazuya menekan bibirnya menjadi garis kaku ketika mobilnya berhenti di depan rumah Sawamura. Ada napas berat yang tertahan di paru-parunya, juga cengkeraman kelewat kuat yang ia tekan pada setir saat Sawamura melepaskan sabuk pengaman dan mulai mengumpulkan barang-barangnya.

"Yosh!" Sawamura berseru, terdengar ringan dan ceria ketika menoleh pada Kazuya dan tersenyum lebar. "Kalau begitu terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Miyuki-senpai. Juga handuk, pakaian kering, ramen, minuman hangat, dan totebagnya." Ia tertawa geli sendiri dan mulai membuka pintu. "Sampai ketemu di kampus! Aku akan mengembalikan bajumu setelah mencucinya."

Kazuya berhasil tersenyum dan menggeleng tipis. "Tidak perlu buru-buru."

Sawamura balas tertawa, melangkah keluar dari mobil. "Selamat malam, Miyuki-senpai."

"_Nite_, Sawamura."

Kazuya mengawasi Sawamura menutup pintu mobil lalu berjalan menuju pintu rumah sambil menahan napas di balik kemudi. Kazuya memutuskan untuk tetap diam di tempat, memejamkan mata dan menunduk untuk menyembunyikan apapun yang kini melanda tubuhnya. Saat napasnya kembali, Kazuya berusaha mengangkat wajahnya dan membuka mata lurus ke punggung Sawamura. Pemuda itu nyaris mencapai pintu, berdiri di teras dan meletakkan barang-barangnya di atas lantai lalu mulai mencari kunci.

Kazuya menggigit bibir bawahnya, tidak benar-benar tahu mengapa perasaannya menjadi bertambah berat ketika menatap punggung Sawamura yang menjauh. Apa yang salah? Mana yang benar? Segala sesuatu tentang salah dan benar mendadak terasa begitu samar untuk digolongkan. Bersama satu tarikan napas tajam, Kazuya bergerak cepat melepas sabuk pengamannya dan keluar dari mobil.

"Sawamura!"

Ia berlari sebelum sempat berpikir, tanpa rencana, tanpa tujuan, bahkan tanpa alasan yang jelas. Ia berhenti satu langkah di depan Sawamura yang menatapnya terpana kebingungan.

"Miyuki-senpai?"

Mendadak Kazuya begitu ingin tertawa, benar-benar tidak dapat mencegah bagaimana cengiran lebar nan geli menghampiri mulutnya.

"Senpai, kau oke?"

Kazuya menggelengkan kepala, tertawa samar. "_Yeah_, aku oke." Ia menarik napas dan menatap Sawamura dengan senyum yakin. "Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku ingin sekali berdansa." Kazuya mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan. "Maukah kau jadi pasangan dansaku?"

"Apa?"

"Berdansalah denganku."

Sawamura memandangnya tak percaya, beragam emosi telah bercabang di wajahnya, terpantul dari kedua matanya dan menjadi gelengan heran di kepalanya. "_Dansa_. Kau tahu betapa anehnya permintaanmu?"

Kazuya terkekeh geli. "Jadi, kau bersedia?" Ia tersenyum, mengangkat tangan makin tinggi menanti Sawamura menyambutnya.

Sawamura ikut terkekeh, menggeleng tak habis pikir, dan Kazuya merasa kembali tertambat ke dunia yang padat ketika merasakan kehangatan tangan Sawamura menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Kau tahu yang lebih aneh? Aku bersedia."

Dengan itu, Kazuya menuntun Sawamura mundur. Melangkah ke pekarangan rumah yan dan meninggalkan jejak aroma rumput dan tanah basah sehabis hujan. Kazuya mengambil napas dengan tenang, mengusap halus punggung tangan Sawamura sekali sebelum membungkuk kecil dan mengecupnya dengan penuh sopan santun. Tak ada musik, tak ada setelan suit pesta, sepatu, bahkan mereka tidak sedang berdiri di _ballroom_. Akan tetapi Kazuya meletakkan setiap detail dari pelajaran dansanya ketika menarik lembut tubuh Sawamura lebih dekat. Menyelipkan satu tangan di belikat Sawamura dan tangan lainnya menggenggam tangan Sawamura naik untuk sejajar dengan wajahnya.

"_Foxtrot_." Suara Kazuya tipis, beriringan dengan senyum simpul di bibirnya. "Kau bisa?"

Sawamura balas tersenyum, tampak santai dan siap menghadapi tantangan apapun. Ia memberi anggukan tegas, meletakkan tangan yang bebas ke bahu Kazuya. "Aku hapal di luar kepala."

Kazuya membimbing langkah pertama dan Sawamura mengikuti. Dua langkah maju yang dimulai dari kaki kanan yang dibalas dengan dua langkah mundur kaki kiri oleh Sawamura. Lalu bergeser dan mendekat kembali. Ketukan _foxtrot_ adalah lambat-lambat, cepat-cepat. Lambat untuk maju dan mundur, lebih cepat untuk gerak menyamping.

Tempo gerakan mereka sangat teratur meski tanpa musik. Hanya ditemani cahaya lampu jalanan dan samar rembulan yang mengintip dari sisa awan mendung. Sawamura menetapnya dengan mata emas berkilau, senyum inosen bergaris sedikit kesombongan terpatri di bibirnya. Kazuya balas tersenyum, menyadari bahwa seorang Sawamura Eijun memiliki kebaikan hati yang begitu tinggi kepada semua orang dan bahkan tidak ragu menerima permintaan aneh untuk berdansa di pekarangan rumah pada malam yang sunyi.

"Kalau ada mahasiswa Meiji yang kebetulan memergoki kita, penggemarmu pasti akan berlomba untuk mencakari wajahku besok." kata Sawamura.

Kazuya mengangkat tinggi alisnya. "Itu kedengaran jauh lebih baik. Aku membayangkan, setidaknya akan dihajar oleh seluruh temanmu dari taekwondo."

Sawamura berkedip dua kali dengan lugu lalu mulai terkekeh geli. "Taekwondo adalah bela diri, bukan komplotan tukang pukul."

"Yah, aku hanya bicara dari pengalaman. Masalahnya, salah satu dari mereka membantingku ke lantai di pertemuan pertama."

"Ya ampun, kau ini penuh dendam, Miyuki Kazuya!"

Kazuya tertawa lepas, Sawamura mengikuti. Ada yang begitu familiar tentang mereka berdua. Perdebatan seperti ini, omelan Sawamura, teriakannya, gerutuannya, dan Kazuya yang selalu memancingnya. Sesuatu tentang momen ini terasa semakin akrab dan bisa Kazuya terima sebagai bentuk rutinitas yang ia nikmati. Kazuya bahkan kesulitan membayangkan seperti apa kesehariannya dulu sebelum mengenal Sawamura.

"Rasanya itu sudah lama sekali." kata Sawamura, tersenyum agak geli. "Kejadian saat kita bertemu di toilet dan aku membantingmu ke lantai, rasanya sudah lama sekali."

Kazuya mengangguk. Banyak yang terjadi selepas itu. Beberapa perkelahian lainnya, kesalahpahaman, bahkan juga hal-hal menggelikan. Jika semua itu ditulis dalam lembaran kertas, mungkin ketebalannya sudah cukup menjadi sebuah buku. _Dan sebentar lagi waktunya untuk menutup buku_, pikir Kazuya.

Perasaannya menjadi berat lagi.

"Apa aku masih termasuk seseorang yang buruk di matamu?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja layaknya anak panah yang lepas. Sawamura menatapnya dengan mata agak melebar, nyaris berhenti berdansa tapi Kazuya tetap maju dan membimbing langkahnya. Tidak benar-benar ingin dansa mereka berakhir secepat ini.

"Itu pertanyaan sungguhan?"

Kazuya berhasil mengurai otot wajahnya menjadi senyuman tipis lalu mengangguk. "Aku ingin tahu, apa kau masih berpikir seburuk itu tentangku?"

Sawamura membasahi bibirnya, Kazuya menantikan dengan agak cemas perihal jawaban yang akan ia dapatkan. Setelah satu tarikan napas panjang, Sawamura menggeleng. "Tidak." katanya lugas, tersenyum ringkas. "Kau memang menyebalkan, tapi setidaknya sekarang aku tahu kau tidak seburuk dugaanku."

Rasa sesak dan lega datang bersamaan dalam gelombang anomali yang menghantam dada Kazuya. Penuturan sederhana Sawamura telah membuatnya merasakan sensasi kelegaan tersendiri sekaligus juga beban tak kasat mata yang diisi oleh semua ingatan kesalahan yang pernah ia buat kepada Sawamura. Kazuya nyaris tertawa, sejak kapan perasaannya menjadi serumit ini?

Gerakan dansa mereka melambat selagi Kazuya menarik napas halus untuk mengisi paru-parunya. Mendadak menatap kedua mata Sawamura terasa amat menyilaukan dan membuat matanya perih. Terlebih lagi saat Kazuya menyadari bahwa sepasang mata emas itu sedang menatapnya dengan sirat mencari tahu, khawatir, dan bahkan penuh tanya.

"Miyuki-senpai?"

Dansa mereka berhenti. Tapi posisi tubuh masih saling terjalin.

Kazuya mengulas senyum, meyakinkan diri bahwa senyumnya cukup sarkastik. "Pada akhirnya kau juga mengakui pesonaku, hm?"

Sawamura mendengus, bergerak mundur dan mulai melepaskan diri tapi Kazuya dengan cepat menahannya kembali. Menariknya lebih dekat. Tangan Kazuya yang semula menempel di belikat Sawamura turun ke tulang belakangnya, meraba dan merasakan kehangatan suhu tubuh pemuda itu sebelum kemudian berakhir di pinggangnya.

Sawamura terkesiap. "Miyuki-senpai!"

Namun Kazuya sepenuhnya mengacuhkan dan mulai mengambil langkah maju lagi sebagai gerak pembuka dansa selanjutnya. "Sekali lagi." Kazuya berbisik, kepalanya telah maju hingga berada tepat di sebelah telinga Sawamura. Hidung menghirup rambut pemuda itu yang dipenuhi wangi citrus juga samar air hujan. "Berdansalah denganku sekali lagi, Sawamura."

Kazuya merapatkan tangannya di pinggang Sawamura dan mulai bergerak lagi. Kali ini Sawamura tidak banyak protes atau bertanya. Hanya mengikuti tempo gerakannya. Kazuya merasa bertambah egois, keegoisan yang mendorongnya untuk semakin mendekap Sawamura erat-erat. Keegoisan yang menyadarkannya bahwa ini akan jadi dansa terakhirnya dengan Sawamura Eijun. Di lain waktu, bukan lagi Kazuya yang mengajaknya berdansa, tapi Chris. Pemikiran itu nyaris membuat Kazuya meremas Sawamura ke dalam pelukan putus asa.

Sesi kedua dansa mereka diliputi keheningan sampai akhirnya gerakan mereka berhenti di satu titik. Sawamura dengan hati-hati mengambil jarak dan menatap langsung ke mata Kazuya. "Kenapa kau aneh sekali malam ini?"

"Aku tidak aneh."

Mata Sawamura menyipit tajam, penuh selidik. Kazuya berusaha keras untuk tetap tampil santai dan tak terbaca. Menampilkan senyum culas dan gerlingan mata menantang untuk mengalihkan kecurigaan Sawamura akan sikapnya.

"Sekarang waktunya masuk ke rumah, tidak baik bagi anak seusiamu tetap diluar saat malam hari." Kazuya menggodanya dan Sawamura memutar mata. "Masuklah," tangan Kazuya mendarat di bahu Sawamura, menampik jauh-jauh dorongan hatinya untuk menariknya ke dalam pelukan. "Jangan lupa mandi dan keramas."

"Tch, aku bukan anak kecil!" Sawamura merengut. "Aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, kau tidak perlu mendikteku, Miyuki Kazuya. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

Kata-kata itu polos. Murni terdengar sebagai bentuk pembelaan wajar untuk seorang laki-laki berusia dua puluh tahun seperti Sawamura. Akan tetapi sisi melankolis Kazuya bangkit di saat yang tida tepat dan menarik kesimpulan bahwa Sawamura _tidak membutuhkannya_. Sawamura Eijun akan tetap baik-baik saja tanpa Miyuki Kazuya di sisinya.

"Benar, kau bukan anak kecil." Kazuya tersenyum tipis, tangannya bergerak dari bahu ke rahang Sawamura dan berhasil membuat pemuda itu tersentak, menatapnya kaget. Kazuya membiarkan tangannya di sana, membingkai tegas rahang Sawamura dan merasakan kulitnya. Sawamura begitu hangat, begitu hidup, tampak luar biasa dengan sepasang mata emas dan wajah yang memerah.

Kazuya ingin menciumnya. Satu kali lagi. Sebagai satu lembar akhir dari petualangannya dalam beberapa bulan ini. Hanya satu ciuman...

_B__olehkah?_

"Tanganmu dingin, Miyuki-senpai." Sawamura meringis kecil pada sentuhan jari-jari Kazuya di wajahnya.

Kazuya meneguk ludah, jawaban datang lebih cepat dari yang ia duga—_tidak boleh;_ Kazuya benar-benar tidak boleh mencium Sawamura lagi. Kazuya menarik tangannya kembali, mengambil langkah mundur, menciptakan jarak cukup aman di antara mereka berdua.

"Kalau begitu kau benar-benar harus masuk sekarang agar aku bisa langsung pulang alih-alih menggigil kedinginan di sini."

"Err...baiklah." Sawamura mengembuskan napas dari mulutnya lalu menatap Kazuya lagi. "Benar-benar tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ugh, habisnya kau kelihatan sedang menahan sesuatu jadi kupikir ada yang mau kau katakan, mungkin?"

"Tidak ada." Sahut Kazuya cepat, langsung menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Ia berhasil memasang senyuman dan mengacak pelan rambut coklat Sawamura yang sudah berantakan. "Kau tidak perlu mengembalikan pakaianku."

"Eh?"

"Sawamura Eijun, masuklah ke dalam rumah sekarang."

"Tapi—"

"Jangan jadi anak nakal, dan berhentilah mengoceh."

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Nah, kalau memang bukan anak kecil harusnya kau paham tanpa harus diberitahu dua kali. Sekarang, masuk."

Sawamura menggerutu. "Cih, dasar menyebalkan! Oke, aku masuk! Selamat malam, Miyuki Kazuya. Semoga kau mimpi buruk!"

Ketika Sawamura membanting pintu hingga menutup, Kazuya bisa merasakan buku petualangannya tentang Sawamura Eijun juga ikut tertutup. Semuanya selesai.

**…**

Eijun makan siang bersama Chris di salah satu restoran Italia tak jauh dari Universitas. Dia mendapatkan _risotto_ sebagai hidangan pembuka, _pasta_ _carbonara_ sebagai hidangan utama, dan _cannoli_ sebagai hidangan penutup. Chris tertanya tahu banyak soal masakan Italia bahkan Perancis, Chris bahkan menceritakan bahwa sepanjang tahun pertama masa kuliahnya ia nyaris menghabiskan waktu luang untuk mengelilingi seluruh Prefektur Kanto bersama ibunya demi menjelajah setiap restoran yang menyajikan masakan Italia atau Perancis.

"Tapi kenapa Chris-senpai justru berniat ke Kanada?"

"Ternyata kau masih ingat obrolan kita saat itu, huh?" Chris tersenyum. "Aku suka ketenangan." kata Chris, sinar di matanya lembut menatap Eijun. "Aku memang suka tantangan, bahkan dalam beberapa hal aku bisa menjadi sangat keras kepala dan gigih demi tujuanku. Tetapi Kanada..." Chris berkata, matanya menerawang jauh dalam ekspresi damai dan bahagia. "Tempat itu seolah memanggil jiwaku. Wilayah Amerika Utara yang hanya dihuni sekitar sebelas persen oleh populasi manusia, kenampakan alam yang indah, warganya yang ramah, aku ingin tempat seperti itu untuk menjadi rumahku."

Eijun terdiam, mungkin juga terpana mendengar kata-kata Chris. Ia bisa merasakannya, emosi yang dalam dan penuh damba, dibalut rasa damai dan penerimaan yang hangat. Chris belum pernah terlihat seperti ini di depannya, menampilkan sisi lain dari pemuda kaya yang penuh otoritas itu sebagai pemuda hangat dan sederhana yang menjunjung hidup damai.

"Tapi iklim Kanada dingin, kan?" Eijun bertanya hati-hati, sama sekali tak ingin mengusik gambaran sempurna Chris.

Chris terseyum padanya, tanpa kesan sinis sama sekali. "Ya, dan itu anehnya menjadi salah satu alasanku makin menyukainya. Aku membayangkan membangun sebuah rumah di atas sebidang tanah Kanada, halaman yang luas, pagar yang dicat putih, dan kotak besar perapian yang menyala. Udara Kanada akan lebih sering dingin daripada hangat, dan aku akan mrmbakar kayu dalam perapian di rumahku. Membuatku merasa lebih hangat, lebih aman."

Eijun hampir bisa melihat gambarannya. Takigawa Chris Yuu duduk di sofa tunggal depan perapian yang menyala, wajahnya teduh dihiasi kilau oranye api, membaca sebuah buku dengan santai dan elegan. Eijun tersenyum tanpa sadar, rasanya itu cocok untuk Chris. Tetapi kemudian ia ingat sesuatu. "Bisnis keluarga Senpai bagaimana?"

Chris sempat berkedip lebih tegas, lalu tersenyun lebih lebar. "Kurasa aku lupa bilang bahwa aku punya seorang kakak, Sawamura."

Eijun nyaris terpana. "Benarkah? Aku pikir Chris-senpai anak tunggal!"

"_Well_, aku memang anak tunggal dari ibuku. Tapi ayahku sudah pernah menikah sebelumnya dan punya seorang anak laki-laki yang kemudian menjadi saudara tiriku. Istri pertamanya meninggal karena sakit keras, dua tahun kemudian dia bertemu ibuku dan, yah... lahirlah aku."

Eijun mencerna informasi itu sebaik otaknya mampu bekerja. Rasanya masih agak sulit untuk percaya bahwa Chris punya seorang kakak laki-laki karena topik itu nyaris tak pernah muncul atau bahkan terpikirkan.

"Namanya Jonas." kata Chris lagi, tersenyum sedikit geli. "Jonas adalah kakak yang baik, benar-benar berwajah Amerika dengan rambut pirang matahari dan mata biru, juga bintik-binting di seputar hidung dan pipinya. Jonas cukup jarang ke Jepang, tapi bukan berarti kami tidak dekat."

"Wow." Hanya itu yanh berhasil Eijun katakan.

Chris tertawa renyah. "Jonas baru selesai menempuh pendidikan S2 di Oxford, dan sekarang dia menetap di Amerika untuk melebarkan sayapnya, memegang tanggung jawab bisnis ayahku di sana."

Eijun diam dan berpikir. Mulai mencoba menerka-nerka dan menghubungkan semua kejadian. "Jadi dia yang akan..."

"Menjadi penerus ayahku? Ya, Sawamura. Bagaimanapun, ada alasan kenapa aku lebih memilih memakai marga ibuku, dan aku lebih suka begitu. Tapi Jonas tidak pernah melarangku bahkan menyambutku jika berminat ikut ambil bagian. _Geez_, sebenarnya Jonas bahkan masih sering membujukku untuk membangun perusahaan bersamanya, dia pikir kami berdua akan menguasai seisi dunia jika berkerjasama." Chris mendengus dengan geli, tapi Eijun bisa melihat seberapa tulus dan dalam ikatan antar Chris dan Jonas dari cara pemuda itu membicarakannya.

"Chris-senpai benar-benar akan ke Kanada dan meninggalkan semua ini begitu saja?"

Chris tertawa samar sebelum menggeleng. "Itu pemikiranku saat lima belas tahun. Tapi sekarang aku cukup dewasa untuk paham bahwa aku tidak bisa sera merta ke Kanada untuk hibernasi sementara keluargaku bertahan di tengah pertumbuhan ekonomi dunia." Ia tersenyum lagi. "Aku akan lebih banyak tinggal di Kanada seperti impianku, hanya saja aku tidak akan pernah lepas dari keluargaku, dari ayahku, atau dari Jonas. Aku akan tetap membantu mereka, dan siap terbang ke mana saja jika dibutuhkan."

Eijun membasahi bibirnya, ada rasa geli dan malu yang tiba-tiba hinggap. "Aku pikir tadinya golongan orang seperti keluarga Chris-senpai akan melakukan apapun demi mendapatkan posisi bagus, bahkan saling sikut dengan saudara atau keluarga sendiri."

Seperti dugaannya, Chris langsung tertawa geli. "Tidak semua orang seperti itu, Sawamura. Tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu karena berpikir seperti itu."

Eijun memasang cengiran malu. "Aku selalu menganggap Chris-senpai benar-benar figur ideal seorang kakak. Rasanya masih sulit percaya bahwa Chris-senpai adalah adik."

Chris mengangkat satu alisnya main-main. "Kurasa aku harus mulai mengoreksi itu dari kepalamu, aku tidak ingin jadi kakakmu, Sawamura." Nada Chris agak mengancam tapi masih disampaikan dengan ringan hingga tak cukup menimbulkan rasa takut mekar dalam diri Eijun. "_Well_, sebenarnya dibanding kakak-adik, aku dan Jonas lebih sering merasa bahwa kami seumuran. Selain karena usia kami yang memang tidak terpaut terlalu jauh, Jonas tidak pernah benar-benar menginginkan determinasi khusus sebagai anak tertua. Dia memperlakukanku seperti temannya, menghargaiku, dan bahkan tak malu meminta saranku."

"Kedengarannya kalian sangat dekat."

"Tentu." Sahut Chris ramah. "Kami saudara." Ia tersenyum lagi lalu mendelikkan bahu ringan. "Kadang, dalam beberapa sifat, Jonas mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

"Eh?"

"Jonas penuh ambisi, penuh ide, cerdik, manipulatif dan bahkan licik. Jonas menyayangi keluarganya, tapi dia bisa menjadi sangat egois dan ditraktor terhadap orang lain. Jonas selalu menantang bahaya, menceburkan diri ke dalam suatu lingkaran dan keluar sebagai pengendali penuh. Kadang, begitu sulit untuk menebak apa yang Jonas pikirkan karena dia begitu penuh misteri." Chris menatap ke mata Eijun, tersenyum simpul. "Menurutmu dia agak mirip siapa?"

"Miyuki Kazuya." Eijun berkata sebelum benar-benar sadar bahwa otaknya sudah mengirim jawaban itu ke mulutnya. Saat Chris menganggukkan kepala dengan senyum yang lebih lugas dan setuju, tiba-tiba Eijun tersadar dan menjadi malu.

"Sayangnya dua orang itu belum pernah benar-benar bertemu. Bahkan Miyuki tak mengatahui apapun soal Jonas."

Eijun mengerjap lalu melotot. "Kupikir keluarga kalian dekat?"

Chris tersenyum tipis, agak misterius tetapi juga geli. "Jonas suka sekali menganggap dirinya sebagai senjata rahasia. Dia sengaja hidup sendiri seakan terpisah dan tak ada hubungannya dengan keluargaku. Jonas beranggapan bahwa menjadi sosok bayangan itu keren. Dia akan muncul dengan dramatis sebagai pedang pembasmi ketika waktunya tiba." Chris mengambil jeda, mengehela napas pendek. "Bagaimanapun, keluargaku dan keluarga Miyuki saling mengenal karena bisnis. Jelas saja, Jonas tidak akan mau muncul dan menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depan keluarga Miyuki lebih awal."

Eijun tidak tahu bagaimana lagi harus merespon. Tapi ia memikirkan Jonas, seseorang yang kuat, selama ini selalu bersembunyi dari saingan bahkan mitra bisnis keluarganya. Mempetkuat diri, licik, penuh ambisi, siap menyerang siapa saja saat tiba waktunya. Termasuk mungkin Miyuki Kazuya. Menelan ludah, Eijun memberanikan diri menatap Chris. "Kenapa Chris-senpai menceritakan ini padaku? Maksudku, kalau Jonas memang suka hidup sebagai bayang-bayang dan rahasia..." Eijun menggigit bibirnya tak tahan.

"Kau takut kelepasan bicara soal Jonas pada Miyuki, begitu?"

Eijun mengangguk, hampir merasa bersalah.

Tetapi Chris menggeleng ringan padanya, tersenyum dengan menenangkan. "Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali, Sawamura. Rileks." Ia menghembusakan napas lega. "Karena pada akhirnya nanti, Jonas akan jadi salah satu pesaing Miyuki, aku hampir bisa menebak itu."

Eijun belum sempat mengatakan apapun ketika Chris tiba-tiba bergerak sedikit dari posisinya. Badannya condong lebih dekat ke arahnya dan matanya menatap Eijun lurus-lurus. Sinar di mata Chris berubah, sesuatu yang serius sekaligus lembut. "Miyuki Kazuya adalah sainganku dalam hal lain, bukan bisnis."

Jantung Eijun secara mengejutkan berdebar lebih cepat. Ada suara kecil dalam kepalanya yang memintanya untuk lepas dari situasi ini. Tapi sisi lain dalam dirinya tak menemukan alasan yang jelas. Eijun tetap duduk di sana, menatap ke mata amber Chris, mendengarkan bunyi detak jantungnya dan bernapas teratur saat Chris tersenyum kembali, lalu mengusap lembut tangannya di atas meja. Halus, sentuhan ringan dan begitu hati-hati, sarat akan rasa permisi sebelum lantas pergi dan meninggalkan kulit Eijun dalam rasa geli yang aneh. Suara Chris hampir seperti senandung ketika mengatakan, "Dia sainganku untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu, Sawamura Eijun."

Atmosfer mereka telah berubah bahkan sebelum Eijun menyadarinya. Tatapan Chris padanya begitu manis, sejak kapan? Eijun berdebar dengan asing, rasanya aneh, tapi ini tidak terasa tepat. Jika Eijun berani mengamati lebih jauh, dia bisa melihat banyak emosi tersembunyi dalam wajah tenang Chris. Kegugupan, rasa cemas, ketulusan, penerimaan, kesabaran, dan mungkin juga keegoisan. Eijun meneguk ludah, berusaha tetap mempertahankan matanya pada Chris. "Apa maksud Chris-senpai?"

"Aku pikir kau mengerti maksudku, Sawamura." Chris terdengar ramah, suaranya tidak menuntut sedikitpun dan dia tetap tersenyum tanpa meninggalkan mata Eijun. "Aku menyukaimu, dalam artian romantis. Aku ingin menjagamu, mengajakmu berkencan ke tempat-tempat yang kau inginkan, membuatmu tertawa dan merasa nyaman di dekatku."

Eijun berdebar-debar lebih cepat. Hampir terasa seperti jantungnya hendak meloncat ke tenggorokan. Ini bukan kali pertama seseorang menyatakan perasaan padanya, ada beberapa gadis yang pada masa sekolahnya sempat mengiriminya surat atau mengajaknya berkencan, tapi ini jelas pengalaman pertamanya ada seseorang yang menyatakan secara langsung, dengan tatapan lembut seperti itu, terlebih lagi Chris seorang laki-laki.

"A-aku tidak benar-benar mengerti." Eijun terbata, menyesap mulutnya yang kering dan menggeleng tanpa daya. "Aku bingung."

"Tidak apa-apa." Sesuatu dalam senyum Chris membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. "Kau tidak perlu cepat-cepat atau memaksakan diri. Aku hanya sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mengatakannya."

Ada titik jernih dalam kepala Eijun yang mendorongnya untuk bertanya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Kurang-lebih satu tahun."

"Selama itu?" Eijun nyaris memekik. Bagaimana bisa ia sama sekali tidak sadar? Lantas semua ingatan datang menyerbunya sebagai gelombang jawaban. Semua perhatian Chris, bagaimana Chris selalu ingin membantunya, Chris yang rela menuruti keinginan egoisnya untuk latihan tambahan, Chris mengenalkannya pada keluarganya, dan betapa selama ini anggota taekwondo lain selalu mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang istimewa di antara Eijun dan Chris.

"Sawamura," suara Chris menarik Eijun dari lamunan. "Aku tidak ingin mendesakmu sama sekali, oke? Aku harap kau tidak merasa terbebani. Kau tidak perlu memberiku jawaban sekarang, bagaimapun juga ini hal yang agak kompleks. Tapi biar aku tegaskan satu hal, apapun jawabanmu, aku akan tetap sama. Aku tidak akan menjauhi atau memusuhimu begitu saja, kau tidak harus merasa berkewajiban atau merasa bersalah atas apapun. Kau tidak akan kehilanganku kecuali kau yang memintaku menghilang." Chris tersenyum padanya lagi, sangat meyakinkan. "Sekarang, bernapaslah."

Eijun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia menahan napas. Ia menuruti kata Chris dan mulai bernapas lagi, rasanya sedikit lebih tenang dan lega. Chris mendorong gelas minuman ke dekat Eijun sambil tersenyum, Eijun meneguk habis isi gelas sebelum mendesah lega.

Chris tertawa kecil. "Kau bahkan lebih tegang daripada aku."

Eijun bahkan tidak perlu lagi menyangkal bahwa wajahnya merah. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus apa." Ia menggigiti bibirnya gugup, rasanya masih ta percaya seseorang ssperti Chris menaruh perasaan khusus untuknya.

"Latihanku berguna sedikit." kata Chris, lalu membunag napas panjang dan minum dengan perlahan. "Apa itu akan melunturkan wibawaku di matamu kalau kukatakan aku sudah puluhan kali melatih untuk mengatakannya sebelum hari ini?"

Eijun mengerjap. "Chris-senpai melatihnya?"

"Mm-hmm." Chris tersenyum geli. "Sebelum ini aku belum pernah menyukai seseorang seperti aku menyukaimu, bahkan tidak untuk Amanda. Jadi, _well_... aku lumayan cemas." Ia angkat bahu dengan begitu ringan. "Reaksimu agak berbeda dari dugaanku."

Eijun tidak bisa menerjemahkan kalimat membingungkan itu. "Berbeda?"

"Benar." Chris mengatakannya dengan ketenangan yang sama membingungkannya. "Kau selalu tampak tidak benar-benar mendambakan siapapun, Sawamura. Kau selalu... _penuh_. Kau selalu utuh dengan semua yang melekat pada dirimu sendiri. Kau hanya butuh senyuman lebar dan energi positifmu dan dunia yang akan tunduk mengikutimu. Sering kali aku harus mengatakan tiga sampai rmpat kali sebelum kamu menjawab. Kadang kau begitu jauh. Lalu kau menoleh kepadaku dengan senyum lucu, tapi aku tidak bisa marah padamu. Perhatianmu terbagi untuk seluruh dunia, dan saat aku bisa mendapatkan sedikit saja dari itu, rasanya sudah menyenangkan."

Eijun telah kehilangan kata-kata. Selama ini dia banyak mendapat komentar sebal dari orang-orang yang berkata bahwa dia terlalu mudah teralihkan di tengah pembicaraan, dan mereka terpaksa mengulang kata-kata dengan agak jengkel hanya untuk membuatnya mengerti. Eijun tidak sadar dia juga melakukannya pada Chris, tapi Chris tidak terlihat kesal, Chris justru memaklumi dan menerimanya.

"Maafkan aku." Eijun bergumam.

Chris menggeleng. "Tidak perlu minta maaf, Sawamura. Itu bagian dari dirimu, dan aku tak ingin memaksa untuk mengubah apapun tentangmu." Pemuda blasteran itu tersenyum padanya, tatapannya melembut lagi. "Dicintai itu nasib, mencintai itu pilihan. Jadi kalau kukatakan, aku mencintaimu. Maka mengertilah, bahwa aku memilihmu."

**...**

Tiga hari berlalu sejak pengakuan Chris, dan Eijun mulai merasa gugup. Ia berhasil menjalani tiga hari dengan wajar selama di dekat Chris, tapi semakin lama ingatan itu semakin menghantuinya dan menuntut perhatian lebih banyak.

Chris adalah seorang laki-laki, Eijun jelas paham seperti apa logika dan pemikiran dari kaumnya. Laki-laki tetap punya sisi maskulinitas, dominan, berkuasa dan menginginkan jawaban lugas serta kepastian. Walau Chris berkata sama sekali tak memaksa dan bersedia memberinya waktu, tapi Eijun lumayan yakin bahwa Chris juga tersiksa dengan jawaban Eijun yang masih semu.

Eijun merasa bahwa Miyuki seharusnya diberitahu. Suka atau tidak, mereka masih sepasang belahan jiwa dan punya perjanjian untuk tidak memiliki kedekatan dengan orang lain selama setahun lagi, atau kurang dari setahun mengingat sudah beberapa bulan berlalu sejak saat itu. Tapi sebagian lain dari dirinya tidak ingin memberitahu Miyuki, tidak ingin membawa-bawa tipe percakaan soal siapa orang yang mungkin mereka kencani atau akan mereka pilih setelah batas perjanjian berakhir. Eijun bahkan tidak ingin memikirkan akhir perjanjian itu. Tanpa sadar telah terlalu terbiasa untuk menjaga jarak dari orang lain dan maju lebih dekat untuk akrab dengan Miyuki. Eijun tidak repot-repot menyangkal bahwa dia menyukainya, menikmati kedekatannya dengan Miyuki Kazuya dan pertemanan di antara mereka.

Namun Miyuki tiba-tiba saja menjadi terlalu pasif. Bahkan jauh lebih pasif selepas hari Minggu. Eijun pikir setelah malam itu, setelah Miyuki menemuknnya di tengah hujan dan mendesaknya masuk ke dalam mobil, memaksanya berganti pakaian, makan malam bersama, dan bahkan mengajaknya dalam dua sesi dansa, segalanya akan membaik. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Miyuki justru terasa semakin jauh, semakin jarang membalas pesannya, semakin sulit untuk ditemui, juga semakin terkesan bahwa ia lenyap begitu saja.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

Eijun bertanya dalam keluhan kepada dua ikan mas yang berenang di kamarnya. Ikan-ikan itu tidak menjawab, tentu saja, hanya membuat Eijun makin murung. Miyuki belum membalas LINE darinya dan ini sudah lima jam berlalu, Eijun sama sekali tak dapat mengenyahkan pemikiran bahwa Miyuki mengabaikannya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Si Bangsat ini?" Eijun mengumpat jengkel lalu mendesah dengn frustasi. Ikan-ikan tetap berenang tak peduli.

Eijun bahkan bertanya pada Kuramochi, sehalus mungkin berusaha tidak terkesan sebagai seorang yang terlalu ingin tahu atau mengintrogasi. Ia sadar baik dirinya maupun Miyuki punya kehidupan masing-masing, dan sudah jelas Miyuki tidak akan suka urusannya diganggu. Kuramochi menjawab bahwa Miyuki belakangan ini memang agak sibuk, keluar-masuk ruangan professornya yang diduga sebagai kepentingan penelitian tugas akhir.

Eijun menjadi murung mengingat soal tugas akhir. Ia bertopang dagu dan menatap sepasang ikan kecil itu lagi. "Aku kadang lupa kalau dia mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Tapi ini baru semester tujuh untuknya, kan? Bukankah terlalu buru-buru? Cih, tentu saja dia Miyuki Kazuya, dia rajin dan cukup sombong soal kemampuan otaknya. Tapi tetap saja, dia masih punya waktu, tidak bisakah dia santai sedikit? _Hell_, dia juga tidak mungkin wisuda dalam satu atau dua bulan dari sekarang!"

Eijun belum sempat uring-uringan lebih jauh ketika ponselnya berbunyi. Secepat sambaran kilat, ia mbuka ponselnya berharap nama Miyuki Kazuya yang muncul. Namun Eijun berakhir mendesah kecewa saat yang tertera justru nama Takigawa Chris Yuu. Eijun bahkan tidak membuka pesan itu dan lebih memilih untuk menenggelamkan ponsel di bawah bantalnya.

"Tidak adil. Benar-benar tidak adil." Eijun komat-kamit. "Kau membuatku jengkel dan melimpahkan kekesalan pada orang lain, Miyuki Kazuya. Ini semua salahmu."

**...**

"Kau kelihatan murung beberapa hari ini." Shinji memandangi Eijun dengan alis berkerut dan mata seakan mengobservasi spesies aneh. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Eijun menatap makan siangnya tanpa minat dan angkat bahu. "Bukan apa-apa."

Shinji mendengus. "Kau pembohong yang sangat payah, kau tahu?" sindirnya. "Ada apa, Sawamura? Hanya karena kita bukan _roommate_ lagi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa cerita padaku."

Eijun menyerah untuk menghabiskan makan siangnya, ia menatap piringnya sekali lagi dan mengumam maaf sebelum mendorongnya menjauh lalu beralih menatap Shinji. "Aku tidak tahu." Desahnya putus asa. "Banyak sekali kejadian yang membuatku bingung dalam seminggu belakangan."

Shinji mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat, tampak tertarik. "Kau tidak bertengkar dengan Miyuki-senpai lagi, kan?"

Eijun menghela napas berat, saat ini bahkan hanya dengan mendengar nama itu membuatnya lelah luar biasa. "Aku yakin sebelumnya kami baik-baik saja. Sebenarnya malah dalam beberapa waktu belakangan rasanya jauh lebih baik."

"Lalu? Apa yang salah?"

Eijun menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu, rasanya dia tiba-tiba mengabaikanku."

"Mengabaikanmu bagaimana?"

Mulut Eijun baru saja terbuka untuk menjawab ketika ia merasakan getaran di sakunya. Eijun mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku dan reflek menahan napas begitu melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera di layar.

_Takigawa Chris Yuu__._

Eijun belum siap bicara dengan pemuda blasteran itu. Tanpa sadar dia sudah mengabaikan Chris berhari-hari dan menjadi terlalu canggung untuk menerima telepon ataupun bicara dengannya. Jari Eijun bergerak ke panel hijau dengan ngeri, tapi kemudian ia berubah pikiran dan justru menekan panel merah. Ponselnya berhenti bergetar dan Eijun kembali bernapas.

Eijun kembali menatap Shinji untuk melanjutkan percakapan ketika ponselnya kembali berdering. Masih panggilan dari Chris. Kali ini Eijun yakin punggungnya bahkan mulai berkeringat. Ia ta sanggup lagi menolak panggilan Chris, tapi ia masih belum siap menerima. Jadi Eijun memutuskan untuk meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan membiarkannya terus bergetar, pura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menghindariku, Sawamura?"

Eijun nyaris terjungkal dari tempat duduknya. Berdiri di belakangnya, Takigawa Chris Yuu dengan wajah tegas dan tatapan mata menyorot langsung ke arahnya.

"Apa?" sela Chris, nyaris terdengar tidak sabar. Tetapi pemuda itu masih berhasil menjaga suaranya tetap rendah. "Kau mau berkata bahwa kau tidak menghindariku? Jelas-jelas kau tadi menolak panggilanku dan kemudian tidak berniat mengangkatnya."

Lidah Eijun berubah kelu. Setiap kata telah menguap dari kepala dan mulutnya. Benar-benar tidak tahu lagi caranya mencari jalan keluar. Chris sudah terang-terangan melihatnya menghindar. Tak ada cara lain kecuali meminta maaf dan mengakui kesalahannya sekarang.

"Kau membuatku khawatir."

Eijun tersentak ketika mendengar suara Chris melembut, bahkan diiringi hela napas panjang seolah pemuda itu kelelahan. Selanjutnya tangan Chris mendarat di bahunya, meremasnya tegas selagi mata amber itu menemukan matanya. "Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya? Kalau aku berbuat salah, tolong katakan saja. Jangan menghindariku terus, Sawamura."

Eijun tertegun bisu.

"Kau sudah melakukannya selama berhari-hari. Kau tidak mau mengangkat telepon dariku, kau tidak membaca satupun pesanku, dan kau selalu kabur buru-buru begitu selesai taekwondo."

Eijun benar-benar tidak punya pembelaan apapun atas hal itu. Jadi ia hanya berakhir diam tak menjawab.

"Kau bahkan tidak mau bicara padaku, huh?"

Eijun memgigit bibir bawahnya, hanya sanggup menundukkan kepala tanpa menjawab satupun ucapan Chris. Ini bukan versi terbaik dari dirinya yang ingin dia tampilkan di depan Chris. Tapi Eijun merasa apapun yang akan dia katakan mungkin hanya akan membuat Chris marah.

"_God_, Sawamura..." Chris menghela napas dengan berat. "Aku paham sekarang. Ini jawabanmu atas peryataanku minggu lalu, kan? Bukanlah sudah kubilang saat kau menolak, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah atau menghindariku?"

Eijun mendongak dan melebarkan mata. _Bukan!_ Ia ingin menyanggah tapi suaranya tak mampu keluar.

"Aku mengerti." Chris tersenyum padanya, tulus tapi agak menyedihkan. "Kalau ini memang maumu, maka aku akan ikuti. Kau tidak nyaman di dekatku lagi rupanya. Baiklah, aku akan menjauh darimu."

Eijun membuka mulut, gelagapan seperti ikan terdampar di pasir. _Tidak, bukan begitu maksudnya!_ Ia harus cepat-cepat menjelaskan sebelum masalah ini bertambah runyam.

"Maafkan aku." Chris bicara lagi. "Sepertinya kau jadi tertekan begini karena ucapanku saat itu. Kau boleh melupakannya saja kalau itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik. Aku akan berusaha bersikap sewajarnya saja padamu mulai sekarang." Ia menghembuskan napas cepat dan tersenyum lagi. "Terima kasih atas waktunya, Sawamura."

Chris kemudian mulai beranjak dan kepanikan Eijun meningkat sangat signifikan hingga tangannya meraih lengan Chris begitu cepat selagi jeritan keluar dari mulutnya. "JANGAN!"

Pekikannya sukses menarik perhatian Chris tapi juga orang-orang di kantin. Eijun menelan ludah, menggelengkan kepala panik. "Maafkan aku, Chris-senpai." cicitnya frustasi. "Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud begitu, sungguh!"

Mata amber Chris menatap Eijun selama beberapa saat. "Jadi bagaimana baiknya aku bersikap padamu? Kau ingin aku menjauh?"

"Tidak!" Sahut Eijun tegas diiringi gelengan kepala kuat. "Aku salah karena menghindari Chris-senpai, tapi percayalah itu bukan berarti aku ingin hubungan kita merenggang. Ini juga bukan jawaban untuk Chris-senpai, sama sekali bukan."

Mata Chris melebar sedikit. "Bukan?"

"Bukan." Eijun meyakinkan. Menjilat binir bawahnya singkat dan lanjut bicara dengan suara lebih rendah. "Maaf untuk saat ini aku belum bisa memberi jawaban. Aku terlalu khawatir Chris-senpai menjadi tidak sabar jadi aku malah menghindar. Akhirnya aku malah mengambil tindakan yang bodoh dan kekanak-kenakan begini."

Chris memberinya pandangan lega. "Jangan menghindariku lagi, oke? Rasanya menyebalkan."

Eijun mengerjap, rasanya barusan ia salah dengar. Chris bicara dengan suara agak merajuk barusan? Benarkah? Eijun mengira ia mungkin berhalusinasi, tapi ekspresi yang menghias wajah Chris saat ini mematahkan perkiraannya.

"Umm... iya. Baiklah, aku tidak akan menghindar lagi dari Chris-senpai."

Wajah Chris diliputi senyuman, Eijun harus mengakui bahwa senyuman pemuda itu memang menawan dan berhasil membuatnya agak berdebar. Lalu tiba-tiba seseorang berdeham agak keras dan memutus kontak mata di antara Eijun dan Chris.

"Halo, Chris-senpai." Shinji menyapa agak keki. Senyumnya tampak aneh, bahkan canggung. Eijun baru sadar Shinji masih ada di sana!

"Oh," Chris tampaknya juga baru sadar. "Hai, Kanemaru."

Suasana menjadi terlalu canggung untuk meraka bertiga sampai akhirnya Eijun membuang napas cepat dan berusaha mencairkannya. "Chris-senpai sudah makan siang? Bagaimana kalau sekalian makan siang di sini bersama kami? Aku traktir sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf karena menghindari Chris-senpai beberapa hari ini, mau yaa? _Please_?"

Chris tersenyum lebih rileks lalu menoleh bergantian pada Eijun dan Shinji. "Aku mau sekali, tapi sayangnya aku ada janji dengan dosen sekarang. Jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa."

"Chris-senpai sedang bimbingan?" Tanya Shinji agak kaget.

"Kurang lebih seperti itu, meski progresnya baru dimulai." Ia angkat bahu. "Aku ke sini hanya untuk menemui Sawamura."

Eijun salah tingkah dan baru sadar masih meremas kuat lengan Chris, ia buru-buru melepasknnya. "Chris-senpai tidak perlu megorbankan waktu bimbingan hanya untukku. Ini tidak sepenting itu."

"Tapi kau penting bagiku, Sawamura." Chris tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambutnya.

Eijun terkesiap dan Shinji batuk-batuk. Tapi sebelum sempat merespon Chris sudah menarik tangannya kembali. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Sawamura, Kanemaru." Dia mengangguk sekilas dan tersenyum simpul. "Sampai ketemu di ruang dojo." Katanya, lalu berbaik pergi. Meninggalkan Eijun dalam keterpanaan dan Shinji yang masih batuk-batuk.

"Apa yang terjadi di antara kau dengan Chris-senpai?" Shinji nyaris berteriak setelah tiga menit berlalu.

Eijun memandang Shinji dan sadar bahwa ia tak punya kesempatan untuk menghindar. Mungkin memang sebaiknya ia cerita pada pemuda itu dan meminta solusi sebelum kepalanya benar-benar meledak. "Sebenarnya—"

Kata-kata Eijun terpotong oleh ponselnya yang kembali bergetar. Eijun mengernyit ketika melihat nama Chris muncul di layar. Ia buru-buru mengangkat meski agak bingung.

"Halo?"

Chris tidak menyahut, hanya ada suara napas. Hal yang sukses membuat Eijun bertambah bingung.

"Chris-senpai?"

Chris tetap tidak menjawabnya.

"Senpai, ada apa—"

"Sawamura,"

"Ya? Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau sudah mau mengangkat teleponku. Sudah ya, _bye_."

Sambungan telepon diputus.

**...**

Kuramochi mengeryitkan hidung dengan tajam setelah sebelumnya mengambil jarak lebih dekat dengan Kazuya. "Kau habis merokok?"

Kazuya otomatis mengendus tubuhnya lalu berdecak pelan. "Sedikit."

"Ada apa?" Suara Kuramochi turun menjadi lebih halus. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kuramochi memutar mata. "Aku kenal kau, Miyuki. Aku cukup paham kau hanya menyentuh rokok saat benar-benar punya masalah serius atau beban pikiran yang menganggumu. Kau bahkan tidak suka rokok, astaga. Dan saat kau menghisapnya, artinya pikiranmu sedang sangat kacau."

Kadang, Kazuya begitu benci saat Kuramochi menggunakan otaknya. Sadar hanya akan membuatnya lebih terbaca apabila mencoba mengelak, Kazuya memilih tetap diam dan terus berjalan.

"Jangan mengabaikanku, sialan."

"Aku lapar, Kuramochi. Kita bicara setelah makan, oke?"

Kuramochi tampaknya masih ingin mendebat. Kazuya bisa merasakan mata Kuramochi tak lepas darinya selagi mereka melangkah bersama ke kantin. "Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau kelihatan sedang mabuk cinta dan sangat bahagia. Tapi sekarang," Kuramochi mendengus. "_You look like a shit_."

"_Thanks, how lovely_."

Kuramochi menyipit tajam. "Kau kelihatan sedang patah hati, Miyuki."

Kazuya nyaris memutar mata. "Tidak ada istilah patah hati dalam kamus hidupku, Kuramochi." Ia baru bermaksud mengatakan hal lain yang agak tajam ketika pandangannya jatuh ke salah satu sudut kantin. Langkahnya berhenti.

Kazuya sudah tidak melihat Sawamura Eijun selama hampir satu minggu. Berusaha sangat keras untuk mengabaikan semua interaksi yang coba pemuda itu jalin padanya. Kazuya hampir tak pernah membalas pesannya atau bahkan mencoba menemuinya. Sekarang saat melihat sosok itu lagi, Kazuya merasa semua usahanya sia-sia karena yang paling ingin ia lakukan hanya berlari ke sana dan mendengar suara Sawamura.

Namun sesuatu menahan Kazuya tetap diam di tempat, berdiri terpaku dan tak bergerak. Chris ada di sana, berdiri di dekat Sawamura. Dua orang itu saling menatap seakan tak ada hal lain di dunia selain mereka berdua. Napas Kazuya tercekat ketika menyadari bahwa Sawamura sedang memegang lengan Chris erat-erat dengan dua tangannya. Dari jarak sejauh ini sekalipun, Kazuya bisa membaca bahwa sentuhan itu bermakna tegas bahwa Sawamura tak ingin Chris pergi, ia ingin menahan Chris lebih lama di sisinya.

Tak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Kazuya mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Mengabaikan rasa menyengat tajam di dadanya. Yang selanjutnya ia tahu, Kuramchi menepuk dadanya ringan sambil berbisik. "Inilah yang dinamakan patah hati, Miyuki. Mulai sekarang, itu masuk dalam kamusmu."

Kazuya menelan ludah getir sebelum berbalik. "Aku tidak patah hati, jangan konyol." Ia mendengus dan mulai melangkah lagi. "Kita makan di luar saja, aku bosan makanan kantin."

**...**

Kazuya menatap sebatang rokok yang terjepit di antara jarinya dengan muak. Kuramochi benar, Kazuya benci rokok. Mulutnya sama sekali tidak bisa mentorerir rasa nikotin dan tembakau dalam rokok, Kazuya bahkan tidak suka aromanya. Tapi dalam beberapa kesampatan, Kazuya mendapati dirinya memilih rokok sebagai anomali saat pikirannya kacau.

Kazuya bahkan tidak bisa memutuskan apa saja hal yang berkontribusi langsung pada kekacauan pikirannya. Ucapan professornya tempo hari? Rencana masa depannya? Atau justru Sawamura Eijun? Rasanya setiap hal berlomba menekan otaknya ke bawah dan membiarkannya mati sakit kepala dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini.

Sawamura masih menghubunginya, atau setidaknya berusaha tetap menjaga komunikasi dengannya. Beberapa kali chat atas nama Sawamura muncul dalam notifikasinya atau juga mengedipkan layar ponselnya. Kazuya selalu ingin membalas cepat, atau bahkan membalasnya dengan panggilan telepon. Ia ingin kembali berkomunikasi rutin atau juga bertemu dengan Sawamura, makan siang bersama, bahkan main baseball dengannya. Tapi Kazuya bukan tipikal orang yang suka mengingkari kata-katanya sendiri. Jelas, ia tak mungkin melakukan hal itu setelah percakapannya dengan Chris.

Kazuya mendecih, mulutnya terasa pahit dan tidak menyenangkan karena rokok. Mengingat Chris membuat perasaannya tidak jauh lebih baik. Kazuya bahkan tidak ingin tahu sudah sejauh apa upaya Chris untuk medekati Sawamura. Tapi kalau mengingat apa yang dilihatnya di kantin siang tadi... mungkin langkah Chris sejauh ini mulus.

Akan lebih mudah kalau Sawamura mengabaikannya saja dan bukannya terus bersikap ramah bahkan menanyakannya pada Kuramochi. Akan lebih mudah kalau Sawamura berhenti peduli atau mencari tahu tentangnya. Akan lebih mudah kalau Sawamura membencinya. Tenggorokan Kazuya pahit, tapi dia menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Gagasan tentang Sawamura kembali membencinya seperti dulu memang terdengar menggiurkan, tapi jauh di dalam hatinya, Kazuya sadar bahwa itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia inginkan.

"Sejak kapan hidupku serumit ini?" Kazuya menghisap rokoknya lagi lalu mengeluarkan asap dari mulutnya. Kumpulan uap putih menggumpal keluar, menari di udara malam. Kazuya mencoba untuk menyentuhnya, tapi asap tak bisa disentuh.

Barangkali sesuatu di antara dirinya dan Sawamura serupa dengan asap rokok. Ada tepat di depan mata, tapi tidak mungkin dapat tersentuh. Hanya aroma pahitnya saja yang tersisa, terhidup, mengendap, kemudian menjadi racun yang menyesakkan dalam dada Kazuya.

Kazuya mendengus, menghisap rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum menekannya ke asbak. Mungkin ia hanya perlu bicara lebih serius dengan professornya.

**…**

Malam itu, Kazuya bermimpi.

Ia duduk di balik kemudi, jendela mobilnya terbuka lebar dan aroma laut memenuhi penciumannya. Di kursi penumpang, Sawamura duduk dengan senyuman lebar. Tangannya membentang ke luar jendela untuk merasakan angin.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Sawamura. Masukkan tanganmu, bahaya." Kazuya mencibir, tapi tidak benar-benar ingin memarahi. Lagi pula jalanan yang membentang di depan mereka sepi. Sisi kiri diapit oleh tebing dan pepohonan, sedangkan sisi kanan berbatasan dengan pantai berpasir putih yang begitu indah.

"Ke mana kau mau membawaku, Miyuki Kazuya?" Sawamura bertanya, mataya berbinar penuh semangat.

Kazuya tersenyum simpul. "Ke mana saja, ke manapun yang kau mau."

Sawamura tertawa renyah si sebelahnya. "Apa kau akan menemaniku juga, atau hanya membawaku pergi jauh lalu menghilang begitu saja?"

Kazuya tidak memahami pertanyaan itu, jadi ia mengeryit pada Sawamura dan befmaksud untuk bertanya tapi tiba-tiba Sawamura berseru riang. "Berhenti! Ayo turun di sini! Aku mau lihat pantainya!"

Kazuya mengentikan mobilnya dan Sawamura langsung meluncur ke luar, berlari ke pantai. Kazuya mengejarnya sampai mereka tiba di garis pantai, kaki tercelup dalam air, dijilati ombak hangat.

"Apa kau suka pantai, Miyuki-senpai?"

Kazuya memandang ke arah lautan lepas lalu angkat bahu dan menyeringai pada Sawamura. "Lumayan, ada banyak gadis dengan bikini yang seksi di pantai. Jadi menyenangkan untuk memandangi mereka."

Sawamura mendengus kesar, tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lagi. "Tapi tidak ada gadis berbikini di sini, jadi apa kau menyesal?"

Kazuya sengaja mengambil waktu untuk bergumam panjang, saling tatap dengan mata penasaran Sawamura. Dia suka sekali mata emas itu, begitu hidup, ekspresif, menyala-nyala seolah punya sejuta nyawa. Selanjutnya Kazuya tersenyum, "Aku tidak menyesal." Ia menjawab, memandang ke mata Sawamura yang memukau. "Karena kau ada di sini, aku tidak menyesalinya. Di manapun tempatnya, asalkan bersamamu aku tidak akan menyesal."

Derai tawa Sawamura menjawabnya. Detik itu begitu indah, Kazuya meraih tangan Sawamura dan mereka berpengangan menghadap laut. Matahari telah melampaui cakrawala, meninggalkan garis-garis gelap ungu dan merah muda. Mata Sawamura tertuju pada ombak berbusa yang bergulir ke pantai di bawah mereka, jari-jarinya membelai lembut di sepanjang kulit Kazuya. Dia menarik Kazuya untuk berjalan, menyisuri sepanjang garis pantai dan mendengarkan aliran udara laut yang hangat juga suara lembut dari dunia yang beralih ke senja. Mata Sawamura tertuju pada lautan seperti dia belum pernah melihatnya sebelumnya.

Kazuya ingin menarik Sawamura lebih dekat dan memeluknya. Merasakan panas tubuhnya dan kehangatan kulitnya. Ia ingin bernapas di antara ceruk leher Sawamura dan mencium aroma rambutnya. Tetapi kemudian Sawamura berhenti, menoleh pada Kazuya dan tersenyum simpul.

"Miyuki-senpai, apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jantung Kazuya berhenti berdetak, mulutnya seperti dipenuhi pasir saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Kazuya menelan ludah. "Aku tidak mengerti."

Sawamura memberinya senyum sedih. "Sayang sekali, sekarang sudah malam."

Kazuya berkedip, dan tahu-tahu pantai berubah gelap. Senja telah menghilang, menyisakan laut dingin mencekam. Kazuya belum sempat berealsi lebih jauh ketika Sawamura melepaskan tangannya. Kazuya ingin protes, tapi Sawamura terus berjalan mundur menjauh sementara Kazuya tak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Sawamura!" Kazuya berteriak. "Kembali ke sini!"

Sawamura menggeleng. "Tidak bisa."

"Jangan bercanda! Apanya yang tidak bisa? Cepat kembali!"

Sawamura menggeleng lagi. "Apa kau tidak mengerti? Bukan aku yang pergi, bukan aku yang menjauh, tapi kau! Kau yang memutuskan untuk mundur!"

Kazuya ingin menyangkalnya. Dia tidak menjauh, Sawamura yang jelas-jelas mundur. Tapi kini suaranya bahkan tak mampu keluar.

"Apa kau mencintaiku? Jawab! Miyuki Kazuya! Apa kau mencintaiku!?" Sawamura meraung-raung dan terus menjauh. "JAWAB!"

"Aku tidak tahu—" suara Kazuya tercekat. "—aku tidak tahu! Apa itu cinta? Aku tidak mengerti, kembali ke sini, Sawamura."

Sawamura menggeleng, matanya penuh duka. "Kenapa, Miyuki Kazuya?" Sawamura bicara dengan nada parau, wajahnya basah dengan air mata, dia terlihat sangat sedih dan kesakitan "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku!? KENAPA!?" Sawamura mulai menjerit dan menangis makin keras, Kazuya ingin mengejar dan memeluknya tapi kakinya masih terpaku di atas pasir dan tak bisa bergerak.

Kazuya mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya, tetapi tangan lain tiba-tiba datang memeluk Sawamura. Sedetik kemudian, Kazuya melihat Sawamura berada dalam pelukan Chris. Kazuya ingin menjerit dan memisahkan keduanya, tapi Sawamura terlihat nyaman dalam pelukan Chris, air matanya menghilang dan dia mulai tersenyum lagi. Kemudian Sawamura mulai mencium Chris tepat di bibirnya. Kazuya berusah keras untuk bergerak, tapi matanya terus terpaku pada dua orang di sana. Chris melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sawamura menariknya mendekat, dan mereka berciuman semakin dalam, semakin lama, suara bibir yang saling menghisap, decakan lidah yang basah, dan erangan mikmat Sawamura ketika Chris membelai punggungnya.

_Tidak!_ Kazuya tidak ingin melihat ini. _Tidaktidaktidak!_ Dia harus bergerak sekarang. _Tidak!_

"Terima saja, Miyuki-senpai." Sawamura berkata di tengah ciumannya dengan Chris, bahkan tidak mau repot-repot untuk menoleh pada Kazuya. "Hanya Chris-senpai yang mampu membuatku bahagia."

Saat Sawamura mulai mencium Chris lagi, Kazuya berteriak sekuat tenaga dan bangun dalam keadaan banjir keringat.

* * *

_**to be countinued**_

* * *

a/n: I'm sorry…

saya sudah baca semua review yang masuk, dan saya seneng banget masih banyak yang semangat ngikutin cerita ini. Maaf karena belum sempet bales, saya lagi usahain cerita ini tamat sebelum September, alias akan tamat di bulan ini karena ada setumpuk _watch list_ dan _reading list_ yang mesti saya lunasi di bulan September/curhat.

_So, I need more support_ (V,V) karena mendekati chapter-chapter akhir biasanya mood malah turun drastis dan mati gaya. _Really love to Jupiter and back, guys!_


	12. Chapter 12

Eijun merasa seperti orang bodoh. Berbaring dalam kamarnya di tengah malam dan membaca ulang semua riwayat percakapannya dengan Miyuki Kazuya. Rasanya luar biasa konyol, karena dalam setiap percakapan yang terjalin mereka kebanyakan hanya membahas hal-hal tidak penting, bertukar lelucon payah, atau saling melempar sindiran. Percakapan yang lebih lama menggambarkan betapa seringnya amarah Eijun terpancing ketika Miyuki mencoba menggodanya.

"Aku benar-benar terkesan seperti anak yang terlalu mudah dipancing." dengus Eijun ketika membaca sebuah provokasi sederhana Miyuki yang sukses besar memanasinya. Jari Eijun menelusuri lebih jauh, Menggeser semakin dan semakin ke jauh hanya untuk melihat bagaimana pola hubungannya dengan Miyuki berkembang.

Pada awal-awal percakapan mereka, itu tak lebih dari kalimat-kalimat singkat, langsung ke inti, dan didasarkan atas kebutuhan tertentu. Miyuki yang memintanya ke pesta, Eijun yang bertanya soal saluran air di apartemen, Miyuki mengajaknya main _baseball_, segala hal disampaikan dengan singkat dan memiliki maksud sudah jelas.

Semakin ke bawah, pola percakapan mereka mulai berubah. Ada lebih banyak balon percakapan, intensitas waktu yang meningkat, topik pembahasan yang mulai beragam, beberapa janji _baseball_ yang mulai rutin, bahkan bertukar _sticker_.

Yang lebih baru terasa makin konyol. Percakapan terjalin nyaris setiap hari, pada jam-jam apa saja, membahas apa saja, bercanda, menertawakan segala sesuatu, waktu yang lebih panjang, menembus jam tengah malam, muncul di pagi buta, ucapan-ucapan selamat pagi, selamat malam, selamat tidur, bahkan selamat makan. Eijun tersenyum tanpa sadar mengingat hari-hari itu, rasanya sudah berlalu begitu lama... dan senyumnya memudar saat sampai pada percakapan-percakapan yang paling baru.

Saat Miyuki mulai merespon dengan cukup lama, geser. Saat Miyuki mulai merespon dengan kalimat singkat, geser. Saat intensitas percakapan mereka berkurang, geser. Saat Miyuki lebih sering beralasan sibuk dan menyudahi percakapan, geser. Saat tak ada lagi lelucon, geser. Saat tak ada lagi ucapan selamat malam ataupun selamat pagi, geser. Saat Miyuki mulai jarang membalas pesannya, geser. Saat Miyuki berhenti membalas...geser. Jari Eijun menemukan titik akhir percakapan selagi sebuah kepahitan menempel di kerongkongannya. Mata menatap lurus ke layar ponselnya, pada balon-balon _chat_ yang diisi oleh ketikan jari Eijun, berbaris ke bawah tanpa balasan dari Miyuki. Matanya mendadak terasa perih hingga Eijun memutuskan untuk menekan tombol _power_ pada ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas nakas, mencoba mengabaikan.

Namun matanya justru menangkap hal lain di atas nakas. Akuarium ikan masnya bersinar dalam sorot lampu kebiruan, menampilkan dua ikan kecil yang masih berenang lincah di dalam air. Eijun tersenyum simpul, bergeser lebih dekat untuk mengamatinya.

"Hei, kalian tidak tidur?" Eijun mulai bicara sambil menatap dua ikan mas itu. "Kalian ingat cowok sinis yang datang bersamaku saat aku mengadopsi kalian? Yap, dia memang kelihatannya menyebalkan, kalian tidak salah." Eijun mendengus dan tertawa geli sendiri. _Konyol_, pikirnya. Tetapi Eijun menemukan dirinya bicara lagi. "_Well_, tapi kalau kalian mengenalnya cukup lama, sebenarnya dia tidak seburuk itu. Kupikir dia cuma punya sedikit masalah dengan harga dirinya yang selangit, tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik."

Eijun menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya cepat. "Dia punya selera humor yang aneh, tapi lucunya aku bisa memahami itu, dan dia juga bisa memahami humorku. Selama beberapa waktu, rasanya menyenangkan untuk dekat dan bertukar pesan dengannya. Tapi belakangan ini..." Eijun mencoba untuk melawan getir yang mampir seraya menghela napas. "Dia sedikit berubah. Oke, bukan sedikit, cukup banyak. Kira-kira, apa kalian tahu penyebabnya?"

Ikan-ikan itu tetap berenang tanpa memberi Eijun sebuah jawaban. "Dia bahkan jadi sangat sulit ditemui. Di kampus, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Rasanya seakan dia hantu yang tiba-tiba menghilang, dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku tidak suka karena mungkin aku sudah terbiasa dengannya, keabsenannya yang tiba-tiba begini membuatku ingin marah sekaligus juga sedih. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa persisnya yang kurasakan."

Eijun kembali menarik napas panjang lantas tersenyum pada ikan-ikannya. "Yeah, sepertinya aku mulai melantur. Kalau begitu selamat malam, Senpai dan Kouhai." Ia berkata lalu memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan ke sisi yang lain. Hanya untuk mendapati bahwa matanya jatuh pada satu benda, boneka Sarubobo. Eijun meletakkan yang biru di meja belajarnya, hingga yang kini mengisi meja di samping ranjangnya adalah boneka merah muda, boneka pemberian yang sepasang dengan Miyuki. Sejenak, Eijun penasaran apa Miyuki masih menyimpannya juga?

Eijun meraih boneka itu dan mengamat-amatinya sambil mengenang kembali perjalanan ke Takayama, malam ketika mengobrol di teras bersama Miyuki, kunjungan ke pasar pagi, sampai berdoa di Shirakawa-go. Jarinya menekan bagian tubuh boneka sarubobo itu sambil tersenyum mengenang. Sekarang kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin itu adalah kali pertamanya bisa berdua dengan Miyuki tanpa banyak berdebat atau saling melontar kata-kata kasar.

Sekali lagi Eijun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mulai memejamkan mata. Malam ini, ia membiarkan dirinya tidur sambil memegang boneka sarubobo dan kenangan tentang kota tua Takayama bersama Miyuki Kazuya.

**...**

"Kazuya, kau baik-baik saja?"

Kazuya bertemu dengan tatapan khawatir ibunya tepat sesaat setelah selesai membuat kopi dengan mesin otomatis. Ia memaksa wajahnya mengendur dan terseyum. "Aku menakjubkan seperti biasanya."

Tatapan khawatir di mata ibunya belum hilang, wanita itu berjalan ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangan untuk meraih wajahnya. Kazuya nyaris mendesis saat merasakan telapak tangan sang ibu di pipinya, terasa sangat menyejukkan. "Kau pucat sekali, apa kau sakit?"

Mendadak Kazunya ingin enam tahun lagi, ketika segala sesuatu masih begitu sederhana. Ia hanya anak kecil yang jujur, terbuka dan tak harus menjaga reputasi apapun. Berlari ke dalam rumah dengan pakaian berlapis lumpur setelah terlibat perkelahian dengan salah satu temannya. Memeluk ibunya dan menangis sampai merasa lebih baik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Bu." Kazuya berhasil tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku cuma sedikit kesulitan tidur semalam."

Kazuya bisa merasakan usapan lembut jemari sang ibu di pipinya sebelum sentuhan itu menghilang perlahan. "Kalau kau memang kesulitan tidur, seharusnya kau tidak minum kopi." Ibunya berkata sambil mengambil alih cangkir kopi dari tangannya.

"Hanya sedikit." Kazuya membela diri, meraih cangkirnya kembali tapi sang ibu tidak mengizinkan. "Bu, tolong?"

"Tidak." Ibunya berkata tegas. "Sebaiknya kau minum air putih dan vitamin, bukan kopi."

"Aku harus bicara dengan professor hari ini, aku butuh konsentrasi dan kafein."

"Pokoknya tidak." Ibunya tak mau dibantah. "Kazuya," Suaranya melembut lagi, matanya menatap lurus ke mata Kazuya. "Jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri."

Jantung Kazuya bendentum tajam di dadanya. "Aku tidak pernah menyiksa diriku, Bu."

Namun sang ibu justru menggeleng tipis, meletakkan cangkir kopi di _counter_ dan maju lebih dekat lalu mengulurkan kedua tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, Kazuya bisa merasakan sentuhan lembut telapak tangan sang ibu membingkai wajahnya, menawarkan betuk kasih sayang paling jujur yang tak lekang oleh waktu.

"Ibu tahu setiap orang yang kau kenal selalu memintamu untuk menjadi kuat. Ayahmu mendidikmu untuk menjadi penerusnya, kakekmu, gurumu, pelatihmu dulu, teman-temanmu, semua orang ingin agar kau tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan bisa diandalkan. Itu tidak salah, Kazuya. Sama sekali tidak salah. Tapi ibu ingin kau tahu, ibu tidak memintamu hal yang sama. Ibu hanya ingin kau bahagia."

"Tapi aku bahagia." _Mengerikan_. Bagaimana Kazuya bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya tercekat. "Aku selalu bahagia. Kekuatan mendatangkan kekuasaan, kekuasaan berarti segalanya, termasuk kebahagiaan."

"Kabahagiaan berarti kebebasan, Kazuya. Salah satunya kebebasan hati. Kebebasan untuk merasakan apa yang memang hatimu rasakan, tidak menahannya atau menyembunyikannya, apalagi terpaksa membunuhnya."

Kazuya merasakan sesuatu yang tajam baru saja menikam jantungnya. Tetapi ia berhasil memasang senyum lucu, balas mengenggam tangan sang ibu dan menggerling padanya. "Ibu mulai merancaukan dialog dalam film ibu lagi, ya?

Ibunya balas mendengus, tersenyum dan memindahkan tangannya dari wajah ke dada Kazuya, menekannya satu kali sebelum mengusapnya. "Kadang-kadang ibu tidak tahu siapa aktor di sini sebenarnya. Ibu, atau justru kau. Karena kau begitu mahir untuk berpura-pura, Kazuya."

"Ibu, aku tidak—"

"Berhenti mendebat ibu dan ayo ke meja makan. Tidak ada penolakan untuk hari ini karena jujur saja, ibu merasa kau akan langsung pingsan kalau tidak segera diberi makan."

**...**

Eijun sadar bahwa ia mulai sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Chris belakangan ini. Eijun memang tidak pernah merasa kekurangan teman atau juga kesulitan bersosialisasi, tapi belakangan ini rasanya dia jadi terlalu kecanduan untuk bersama orang lain bahkan di waktu-waktu yang biasanya bisa dia nikmati sendirian. Sebuah pemikiran konyol terbit di sudut kepalanya berupa ketakutan tak masuk akal bahwa sendirian sebentar saja akan membuatnya merana karena memikirkan Miyuki. Atau lebih parahnya lagi, mulai menjelajahi kampus untuk menemukan Miyuki.

"Sepertinya sekarang jadi sering hujan, ya?"

Dan inilah salah satu hal yang membuat Eijun suka bersama Chris. Cara Chris untuk berusaha menarik perhatiannya benar-benar klise tapi disampaikan dengan cara seolah dia juga tahu betapa membosankannya hal itu.

"Sekarang memang musim hujan, kan?"

"Kalau kita mulai membahas cuaca, artinya obrolan ini benar-benar membosankan."

"Sebenarnya, ini sudah tiga kali Chris-senpai membahas cuaca denganku."

Chris meringis, mengumam kata maaf dengan tipis. "Aku mungkin perlu mencari tips di internet setelah ini, sebelum kau kabur dan mengecapku sebagai pemuda membosankan yang payah dalam hal mencari topik pembicaraan."

Eijun tertawa geli dan menggeleng. "Sebenarnya aku lebih penasaran kenapa beberapa hari ini Chris-senpai kelihatan agak canggung. Err...apa aku membuat Senpai tidak nyaman?"

Chris memandanginya dengan alis betkerut heran sebelum akhirnya mendenguskan tawa geli. "Sepertinya aku memang tidak perlu menutup-nutupi apapun darimu, Sawamura." Ia berkata lalu bangkit dari kursinya dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di samping Eijun. Eijun belum sempat berkedip ketika Chris meraih tangannya dan membawa telapak tangan Eijun ke dadanya. "Ini memalukan, tapi nyatanya kau memang membuatku gugup."

Eijun menahan napas, dia bisa merasakan degup jantung Chris di telapak tangannya. Bahkan ketika Eijun mengamati Chris lebih dalam, dia bisa melihat bahwa Chris agak merona. _Ini karena aku,_ pikirannya berkata, mengingatkan, memicu satu bentuk lejitan gila ke otaknya untuk merasa bangga.

"Payah, ya?" Chris tersenyum dan angkat bahu lalu melepaskan tangan Eijun. "_Geez_, rasanya aku seperti remaja tiga belas tahun lagi."

Eijun tak bisa lagi menahan untuk tidak terpingkal. "Kesannya justru aku menakuti Chris-senpai. Ini konyol sekali sampai aku bahkan tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

Chris menyeringai geli. "_Well_, aku bahkan mulai takut kau hanya menganggapku membual atau sedang merayumu. Meski pada kenyataannya aku mungkin memang berusaha merayu, tapi aku ingin tetap tampil keren dan tidak norak. Hanya saja begitu menatapmu, aku lupa caranya."

Eijun menggeleng dan tertawa tak habis pikir, tapi sesuatu dalam tatapan Chris membuatnya kembali diingatkan betapa tulus pemuda itu padanya. Jujur, Eijun terkesan. Diinginkan seseorang seperti Chris, bahkan membuatnya gugup atau salah tingkah, rasanya Eijun merasa luar biasa istimewa.

"Sebenarnya aku suka Chris-senpai seperti biasa. Sungguh, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan Chris-senpai hanya karena hal-hal remeh, jadi jangan terlalu berhati-hati." Eijun memberi Chris senyum jujur. "Kalau Chris-senpai bersikap _terlalu kesatria_ aku jadi bingung harus bagaimana? Apa Chris-senpai berharap aku mulai bersikap seperti putri atau gadis feminim juga?"

Chris melebarkan mata dan menggeleng cepat sekali. "Aku sama sekali tidak menuntutmu bersikap seperti itu. Kau adalah Sawamura Eijun, dan kau tetap laki-laki, tak ada yang bisa memaksamu berubah jadi perempuan."

Eijun tertawa lagi. "Baguslah, karena aku juga tidak berpikir untuk ganti kelamin. Jadi, Chris-senpai tidak perlu cemas. Kita masih bisa membahas olahraga kasar, itu tidak akan melukaiku."

Alis Chris terangkat penuh minat ketika memandang Eijun. "Sekarang aku penasaran berapa banyak kau berkencan sebelumnya? Kau kelihatan cukup santai di depan seseorang yang sudah menyatakan cinta padamu."

"Wow, apa itu salah satu indikasi cemburu? Kita sudah sampai sana?" goda Eijun..

Chris menatapnya serius, pura-pura memperbaiki letak kacamata imajinernya. "Hmm, biar kupertimbangkan... Sepertinya semakin lama menyukaimu, aku memang jadi agak rakus dan haus informasi. Jadi, apa kau bersedia berbagi, Agen Sawamura?

Eijun terpingkal geli. "Mungkin lebih masuk akal kalau itu jadi pertanyaanku, Agen Takigawa. Karena kau rupanya punya cara yang bagus untuk merayu orang lain."

Suasana di antara mereka kembali hangat dan diselingi tawa yang renyah. Eijun tahu ia menikmati waktu bersama Chris, selalu. Tapi satu bagian dalam dirinya tak bisa berhenti mengharapkan ponselnya kembali bergetar untuk nama Miyuki Kazuya.

**...**

"Yo, Sawamura."

Eijun mengerjap kaget. "Kuramochi-senpai?"

Kuramochi balik menyeringai dan melingkarkan tangan di sekitar lehernya. "Bisa ngobrol sebentar?"

Eijun berkedip, ganti menatap dua temannya yang lain. Mereka memang baru menyelesaikan kelas, tapi punya rencana untuk ke perpustakaan demi mengerjakan proyek relasi.

"Tidak apa." Salah satu temannya menyahut, tersenyum simpul. "Kau bisa menyusul, Sawamura. Lagi pula ini bukan tugas berat, biar kami betfua mengcovernya sampai kau datang."

"Eh? Kau yakin?"

Temannya yang lain menepuk bahunya ringan sambil memasang cengiran lugas. "Yep, pastikan saja kau mempelajari materi presentasi untuk pertemuan selanjutnya."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu, Sawamura. Permisi, Senpai."

Kuramochi balas mengangguk, dan setelahnya Eijun baru memahami situasi bahwa kedua temannya memberinya izin mungkin lebih kepada faktor segan akan tampang sangar Kuramochi. Mereka berdua barangkali beranggapan bahwa membiarkan Eijun terlambat jauh lebih sehat daripada menentang keinginan seorang senpai bertampang _yankee_.

Eijun berdeham. "Kuramochi-senpai ingin membicarakan apa?"

Kuramochi balas menatapnya seakan mencoba mempertimbangkan sesuatu, kemudian dia menghela napas dan bahunya berkedik. "Ayo cari tempat dulu."

Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di rerumputan sekitar taman utara kampus, Eijun ingat sempat beberapa kali datang ke tempat ini untuk mengerjakan proyek kelompoknya dan justru berakhir seperti piknik ria. Tapi sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan Kuramochi Youichi di sini, dengan rumput yang masih agak basah sisa hujan, duduk di bawah langit kusam.

"Ada apa, Kuramochi-senpai?"

Kuramochi tidak menjawabnya dengan cepat, ia justru mencabut sehelai rumput di dekat kakinya dan memutar-mutarnya. "Apa Miyuki melakukan hal buruk padamu lagi?"

Eijun mencerna pertanyaan Kuramochi baik-baik, kemudian tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Sebenarnya dia baik belakangan ini. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu, mungkin dia sibuk, dia terkesan sulit sekali dihubungi."

Eijun yakin sempat mendengar Kuramochi menyumpah-nyumpah sebelum pemuda itu kembali menatapnya. "Dia menang agak sibuk akhir-akhir ini, nyaris selalu mondar-mandir menemui professor."

Kepala Eijun mengangguk lambat, sedikit menghela napas lega karena tahu Miyuki baik-baik saja. Eijun tergoda dan ikut mencabut sehelai rumput seperti Kuramochi, hanya saja dia lebih memilih untuk mengusapnya daripada memutar-mutarnya. "Sebenarnya, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan padanya, tapi dia benar-benar tidak punya waktu untukku."

Bibir Kuramochi merapat dalam garis kaku sebelum ia bicara lagi. "Pentingkah itu? Kau mau aku menyampaikannya?"

Eijun balas tersenyum dan angkat bahu. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu ini penting atau tidak untuk dia. Tapi aku punya firasat aku tetap harus bilang." Eijun menarik napas, mendadak merasa tergoda untuk mengatakannya pada Kuramochi. Dia menang belum mengatakan ini pada siapapun, termasuk Shinji atau keluarganya. Rencananya Eijun memang ingin membahas ini pada Miyuki lebih dulu, tapi mengingat apa yang terjadi sekarang... "Seseorang menyatakan perasaan padaku belum lama ini." kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Eijun. Terlambat untuk menariknya kembali, Eijun memilih tetap melanjutkan. "Karena itu, kurasa aku perlu mendiskusikannya dengan Miyuki-senpai. Ikatan kami agak berbeda dengan yang lain, aku tidak mau satu tindakan keliru justru menyakiti kami berdua."

Anehnya, Kuramochi sama sekali tidak tampak terkejut mendengar peryataan itu. Wajahnya tenang, cukup datar dan dalam kendali sempurna. "Kau menerima orang itu?"

Eijun menggeleng. "Aku belum memberi jawaban."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Bohong kalau kubilang aku tidak menyukainya, dia orang yang baik, dia hebat, dan dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan sopan. Tapi apa aku menyukainya dalam artian romantis? Untuk yang itu aku belum yakin."

Kuramochi tersenyum padanya, senyum yang jauh dari kesan mengerikan _yankee_. Senyumnya lebih mirip seorang kakak laki-laki yang peduli. "Terlepas dari apapun yang terjadi, aku senang kau menemukan seseorang seperti itu, Sawamura. Seseorang yang memperlakukanmu dengan baik dan pantas."

Eijun balas tertawa. "_Yeah_, aku juga merasa luar biasa karena disukai seseorang seperti dia."

Selama beberapa saat kemudian, suasana kembali hening. Eijun tidak tahu pasti bagaimana harus bersikap, Kuramochi biasanya begitu menggebu-gebu saat bicara. Obrolan yang normalnya terjadi di antara Eijun dan Kuramochi selalu diwarnai intonasi kuat bahkan berapi-api. Tapi untuk kali ini Kuramochi terlalu tenang.

"Ada banyak hal yang ingin sekali kukatakan padamu, Sawamura." Kuramochi menatap ke matanya. "Tapi aku tidak berhak. Itu bukan porsiku. Meski aku sungguh gemas dan sangat ingin meluruskan banyak hal, itu tetap bukan tempatku."

"Eh? Maksud Senpai?"

"Intinya, apapun itu, aku harap kau bisa menyadari perasaanmu lebih awal dan mengambil keputusan yang tidak akan kau sesali. Aku sungguh berharap kau menjadi orang yang paling bahagia di akhir cerita, Sawamura."

"Um...Senpai, aku tidak mengerti."

Kuramochi tertawa samar lalu berdiri. "Ingat saja untuk tidak kencan di sekitar Tokyo, oke?" Kuramochi mengacak rambutnya sekilas. "Semoga berhasil, Sawamura." kemudian pemuda itu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Eijun bersama beragam pertanyaan yang menari-nari dalam kepalanya.

"Ada apa dengan semua orang?" Eijun mendesah berat. "Kenapa mereka semua seakan berlomba menjadi aneh akhir-akhir ini?"

**...**

_Sejak kapan aku mulai mengawasinya? _

Pertanyaan itu muncul belakangan ketika Kazuya sadar bahwa ini sudah kesekian kalinya Kazuya mendapati dirinya mengawasi Sawamura dari kejauhan. Rasanya semua bermula sejak Kazuya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosoknya di sekitar gedung perpustakaan univetsitas. Kazuya mengantisipasi langkah mundur, memilih untuk tidak mendekat namun mata lekat mengamati Sawamura sekadar untuk melihat keadaannya.

Sawamura kelihatan ceria hari itu, tampak baik-baik saja dan penuh semangat. Dia berjalan bersama beberapa temannya sambil menenteng buku dan bercanda. Kazuya nyaris berbalik pergi ketika menangkap sesuatu meluncur dari buku yang dipegang Sawamura dan jatuh ke tanah. Sawamura tidak menyadarinya, begitupun teman-temannya yang lain. Tetap berjalan pergi diseling canda yang tak putus. Kazuya berdiri bimbang di tempatnya, setelah rombongan Sawamura cukup jauh, dia berlari ke tempat itu dan menemukan kartu perpustakaan Sawamura tergeletak bisu di tanah.

_Dasar ceroboh_, Kazuya mendengus ketika membungkuk untuk mengambil kartu itu. Mengamatinya sekilas sebelum menarik napas panjang dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Kazuya pergi ke loket informasi Fakultas Seni dan Bahasa lalu memberikannya pada staff. Berkata bahwa dia menemukannya di jalanan dan meminta staff mengumumkan agar Sawamura bisa mengambil kartunya kembali. Kazuya langsung pergi sebelum Sawamura tiba.

Selanjutnya terjadi di dekat _vending machine_. Kazuya melihat Sawamura merogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa koin guna membeli minuman, lalu seseorang datang menabrak Sawamura cukup keras, Kazuya hampir berlari spontan saat melihat Sawamura sempoyongan. Tetapi begitu orang itu tertawa dan merangkul bahu Sawamura, Kazuya sadar bahwa itu hanya salah satu temannya. Mereka berdua berlalu pergi setelah Sawamura mengambil minumannya. Akan tetapi mata Kazuya cukup awas menangkap sesuatu berkilauan tepat di depan _vanding machine_, kali ini Sawamura tidak menyadari kunci rumahnya jatuh.

Kazuya menghela napas. Dia jelas tidak bisa menitipkan kunci tanpa tanda pengenal ke bagian informasi. Maka sore itu, selepas kelasnya berakhir, Kazuya buru-buru mendatangi tempat tinggal Sawamura. Mengabaikan desiran aneh di dadanya karena terasa begitu lama sejak kali terakhir mendatangi rumah ini. Kazuya meletakkan kunci di dekat keset, berharap bahwa Sawamura akan menganggap bahwa dia sedikit ceroboh dan tak sadar bahwa ia tidak membawa kunci ketika pergi tadi pagi. Mengingat betapa sederhananya pemikiran Sawamura, Kazuya yakin pemuda itu tidak akan curiga.

Kali ketiga, Si Idiot itu bahkan semakin parah. Dia meninggalkan dompetnya di halte. Di halte! Entah apa yang sebelumnya Sawamura cari di dalam ransel hingga ceroboh dan menuang semua isi ranselnya di bangku halte yang cukup kosong. Tapi jelas saat memasukkan kembali semua barangnya, dia melupakan dompetnya begitu saja dan berlari masuk ke dalam bus. Kazuya nyaris berlari untuk menceramahi pemuda itu andai tidak sadar bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Maka Kazuya memakai tundung _hoodie_nya, berjalan sambil menunduk ke arah bangku dan mengambil dompet Sawamura, lalu memandang sekitar. Kazuya memastikan tubuhnya membelakangi jendela bus, harapannya muncul saat dua gadis berseragam SMA datang ke arah pintu bus, Kazuya menghalanginya.

Dua gadis itu berjengit kecil, tampak kebingungan. Kazuya memaksakan senyum dan mengulurkan dompet kepada mereka. "Kalian akan naik bus ini, kan? Tolong berikan ini pada seorang pemuda berkaus biru yang duduk di dalam, aku melihat dia menjatuhkannya tadi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Kazuya segera beranjak dari tempat itu sebelum Sawamura menyadarinya.

Kali keempat, kelima, keenam, ketujuh, Kazuya bahkan tidak lagi menghitung. Yang jelas ia semakin merasa bahwa Sawamura begitu ceroboh dan nyaris terlibat banyak masalah. Serius, apa membahayakn dirinya sendiri itu salah satu hobi Sawamura? Karena pemuda itu sepertinya tidak bisa berhenti melakukan tindakan konyol yang dapat berujung merugikan diri sendiri. Bukannya Kazuya peduli atau apa, tapi sekarang mengawasi Sawamura seakan jadi rutinitas baru. _Hell_, Kazuya bahkan mulai merasa tidurnya tidak akan nyenyak sebelum memastikan bahwa Si Bodoh itu masuk rumah tanpa membuat salah satu anggota tubuhnya cedera.

_Tapi setidaknya, Sawamura selalu aman saat bersama Chris. _Kazuya tersenyum getir mengingatnya. Pemandangan-pemandangan yang dia lihat sendiri tiap kali Sawamura bersama dengan Chris datang bagai tamparan gelombnag kuat yang menghantamnya mundur. Chris benar-benar memperhatikan Sawamura, barangkali sampai detail terkecilnya. Memberitahunya secepat mungkin saat tali sepatu Sawamura lepas, melindungi kepalanya saat hendak masuk atau keluar mobil, memasang badan di depannya saat melewati kerumunan yang berpotensi menimbulkan benturan. Chris bahkan beberapa kali terlihat menutup retsleting ransel Sawamura yang terbuka, menepuk punggungnya saat tersedak, bahkan menangkap tubuhnya saat Sawamura nyaris terpeleset di lantai basah karena luput membaca tanda peringatan.

Sebagian dari diri Kazuya merasa lega Chris ada di sisi Sawamura untuk memastikannya baik-baik saja. Tapi sebagian lainnya tak henti berharap ia bisa menggantikan posisi Chris untuk menjaga Sawamura. Kazuya cukup yakin dia mampu menjaga Sawamura sama baiknya seperti Chris. Yang rupanya mustahil adalah, Kazuya tidak bisa membuat Sawamura terus tersenyum seperti Chris. Satu perbedaan besar, poin penting yang membuat Kazuya harus rela mengakui bahwa Chris lebih layak.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Chris sedang tidak ada di sana. Di tengah hujan deras. Sementara Sawamura Eijun yang baik hati berdiri di sekitar Shinjuku, menepi pada halte yang padat dan baru saja memberikan payungnya secara suka rela untuk orang lain.

_Sawamura Eijun dan kebaikan hatinya_, pikir Kazuya agak muak. Sebesar apa hati milik Sawamura hingga tidak henti-hentinya berbagi? Kazuya mengamati sekitar sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya dan berlari menuju salah satu toko, langsung melejit ke kasir.

"Berapa banyak sisa payung yang kalian punya?"

Petugas kasir itu mengamatinya bingung. "Mungkin sekitar enam puluh?"

Kazuya mengeluarkan dompet, menarik salah satu kartu dan memberikannya pada petugas kasir. "Aku beli semua."

"APA!?"

Kazuya meringis, memaksa kasir itu menerima kartunya. "Aku beli semuanya, cepat."

Kasir itu memandanginya seakan Kazuya sudah gila, tapi bagusnya tetap melakukan perintahnya. "Bagaimana Tuan mau membawanya?"

Kazuya menghela napas dan menunjuk ke luar toko. "Kau lihat halte di sebelah sana itu? Bawalah semua payungnya ke sana dan katakan bahwa itu gratis. Siapapun dari mereka boleh mengambil seperlunya. Aku akan bayar lebih sebagai bukti terima kasih kalau kau mau bekerja sama denganku."

Sekarang Kazuya mendapat tatapan takjub seolah-oleh dia dermawan paling termasyur sepenjuru Kanto. "Baik, Tuan. Ada lagi yang Tuan perlukan?"

Kazuya menimbang sebentar. "Pastikan saja seorang pemuda dengan jaket NYS di halte itu mendapat satu payungnya."

"Tentu, Tuan membeli cukup banyak bahkan untuk setiap orang di halte sana."

**...**

Tiga pekan sudah berlalu, Eijun merasa jarak di antara dirinya dan Miyuki menjadi terlalu lebar untuk bisa kembali normal. Atau seperti apakah normal yang sesungguhnya itu? Apa yang seperti sekarang ini justru jauh lebih normal? Nyaris putus komunikasi, tak ada lagi _chat_, panggilan telepon, main _baseball_ bersama, mengunjungi berbagai tempat, atau makan bersama? Apa ini normal?

Bagaimanapun Eijun sadar dia tak punya hak untuk memaksa Miyuki. Pertemanan mereka terjalin hanya di atas sebuah perjanjian damai berjangka kurang dari satu tahun. Jika Kuramochi mengatakan yang sebenarnya bahwa Miyuki memang sedang sibuk, maka Eijun tak bisa menuntut lebih.

Eijun menghela napas berat, bersandar pada ranjangnya sehabis memberi makan ikan-ikannya. Apa Miyuki sungguh hanya menganggap kedekatan mereka selama ini terikat dengan perjanjian? Miyuki tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin berteman lebih dari itu? Kenapa Eijun merasa dikhianati?

"Seharusnya ini bagus. Seharusnya aku senang. Kurang dari satu tahun lagi dia akan lulus dan pergi dari Tokyo. Semakin jarang kami berkomunikasi, semakin mudah perpisahan." Tenggorokan Eijun tercekat saat mengingat kata pisah. _Ini salah_, batinnya. Dia tidak seharusnya merasa berat. Ini sudah kesepakatan bersama. Bagaimanapun Eijun selalu benci berpisah dengan teman-temannya, ini tidak akan bisa dicegah. Miyuki tetap harus pergi.

"Segala hal tentang Miyuki Kazuya memang rumit dan menyebalkan. Aku benci dipaksa berpikir." Gerutu Eijun sambil mengusap dadanya, berusaha mengabaikan rasa kosong di dalam sana. Kehampaan seakan-akan sesuatu yang penting baru saja dicabut dan tak tahu kapan bisa kembali.

**...**

Kazuya sadar ia butuh rokok ketika mendapati bahwa kotak rokoknya sudah kosong. Ia menyumpah, setiap kali rokoknya habis, dua kepribadian berperang dalam dirinya. Salah satunya menuntut lebih banyak rokok, satu lainnya justru bersyukur dan tak ingin membeli lebih banyak. Kazuya tahu yang kedua lebih kuat, tapi pikirannya mendukung yang pertama.

Belakangan ini Kazuya menyadari bahwa ia terlalu banyak membenci. Kazuya membenci aroma rokok yang menempel di tubuhnya, membenci permintaan professornya, membenci tatapan mata Kuramochi yang menghakiminya, membenci perasaannya yang resah, rasa kesepian yang menyelinap di dadanya, membenci setiap sudut kampus yang mengingatkannya pada Sawamura, membenci ponselnya yang terus berkedip dengan nama Sawamura, membenci pertanyaan-pertanyaan Sawamura yang peduli, yang menanyakan keadaannya, yang memintanya bicara, bahkan meminta maaf karena Si Idiot itu merasa mungkin saja telah berbuat salah hingga Kazuya menjauhinya.

Sekarang Kazuya bahkan membenci minimarket. Setiap produk yang disusun dalam rak kebanyakan mengingatkannya pada Sawamura Eijun. Separo isi minimarket didominasi oleh bayangan Sawamura yang lalu lalang memilih belanjaannya. Kazuya bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan mulai memperhatikan merek dan rasa ramen apa yang disukai Sawamura, produk pasta giginya, jus jeruk kesukaannya, kotak susu yang biasa dibelinya, bahkan pisau cukur yang dipilihnya. Kazuya sama sekali tidak sadar sejak kapan ia mulai sering menemani Sawamura berbelanja atau mulai menghapal apa saja yang biasa dibelinya. Sama sekali tidak sadar, sampai akhirnya ia tiba di detik ini. Mata memandang sepenjuru minimarket sementara kepalanya terus menyebutkan apa saja barang-barang yang melekat pada kehidupan Sawamura Eijun.

"Miyuki Kazuya?"

Sekarang Kazuya bahkan mendengar suaranya.

"Miyuki-senpai?"

Atau mungkin tidak.

Kazuya dengan ngeri berbalik, nyaris bisa merasakan pukulan kencang di perutnya ketika melihat sosok nyata Sawamura berdiri di sana. Satu langkah dari pintu kaca minimarket, dengan mata cemerlang yang kini menyorot kaget.

Kazuya membuka mulutnya, segera menutupnya lagi dengan kaku. Tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan. Tubuhnya bagai tersihir membatu bahkan ketika Sawamura berjalan mendekat padanya, lalu menusuk-nusuk pipi Kazuya dengan jari telunjuknya. "Wow, kau sungguh nyata? Kupikir aku cuma berhalusinasi melihatmu di sini."

Sawamura tertawa geli, suara tawa renyah yang beberapa waktu belakangan tidak didengar Kazuya. Ada rasa hangat yang menyusup halus ke relung hati Kazuya ketika mendengar suara tawa itu. Ketika kembali bertatapan dengan mata itu, mata yang menyala penuh semangat dan tak kenal takut.

"Halo? Miyuki-senpai? Kau oke?" Sawamura melambaikan tangan di depan wajahnya, dan Kazuya segera bangun dari hipnotis itu lalu memalingkan wajah. "Astaga! Kau melamun! Ini masih terang, Miyuki Kazuya! Berhentilah tenggelam dala pikiran anehmu!"

"Berisik."

Namun Sawamura berpindah untuk kembali menemukan wajahnya, menemukan matanya. "Hei, kau sibuk sekali ya? Kau sama sekali tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab pesanku, huh?"

Kazuya lagi-lagi menghindari matanya. Ia tidak tahan. Ia tidak akan tahan menatap mata itu lama-lama tanpa melibatkan badai di dalam dirinya. "Begitulah." Kazuya berhasil menjawab singkat lalu tanpa berkata lagi langsung menuju kasir untuk meminta sekotak rokok.

"KAU MEROKOK!?" Sawamura menjerit begitu keras sampai-sampai mengagetkan gadis yang betdiri di balik meja kasir juga beberapa orang lain di dalam minimarket. "TIDAK! SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEROKOK?"

Gadis di balik meja kasir memandang Sawamura dan Kazuya bergantian lalu mulai bimbang. Kazuya tidak menjawab Sawamura dan lebih memilih untuk tersenyum simpul pada gadis itu. "Tidak apa-apa, tolong ambilkan satu kotak rokok menthol untukku."

Sawamura membeliak lebar, kali ini Kazuya terlalu kaget untuk bisa menolak ketika Sawamura membalik tubuhnya hingga mereka saling berhadapan dan menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di dada Kazuya. "Katakan itu bukan untukmu! Katakan kau hanya membelinya untuk orang lain! Kau tidak merokok, aku tahu itu!"

Pikiran Kazuya justru membawanya kembali ke masa lalu, beberapa bulan ke belakang ketika sama sekali tidak mengenal Sawamura Eijun. Saat itu Kazuya bertanya-tanya, ada apa dengan Sawamura? Bahkan Chris tampak terpikat padanya. Si Idiot itu riang, selalu tertawa dan tersenyum, bahkan ketika dijadikan lelucon oleh banyak orang. Kazuya tidak bisa melupakan intensitas di matanya ketika dia menatap Kazuya dengan keyakinan dan penuh tekad, seolah-olah dia akan membakar seluruh dunia hanya untuk membuat sesuatu menjadi benar. Sekarang, Kazuya kembali bertatapan dengan intensitas yang sama di mata itu. Tekad kuat Sawamura untuk membuktikan bahwa Kazuya bukan seorang perokok.

"Kau salah." Kazuya berhasil berkata untuk melawan tekad itu. "Aku memang merokok." Ia berpaling ke kasir dan menyerahkan uang untuk menebus rokoknya lalu segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku. Kazuya harus segera pergi dari sini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa terlalu lama berada di dekat Sawamura.

"Tidak." Sawamura menahan pergelangan tangannya tepat ketika Kazuya berbalik untuk keluar. Sawamura menggelengkan kepala padanya, tatapannya tajam dan terbakar selagi cengkeramannya di tangan Kazuya mengerat.

"Sakit, Sawamura." Kazuya mendesis, memberi tatapan agak sinis ke arah tangannya. Sawamura segera tersadar, api di matanya padam dan dengan salah tingkah dia melepaskan tangan Kazuya.

"Um, maaf... tapi bisa kita bicara? Kau sulit sekali dihubungi belakangan ini, aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Sawamura bicara dengan sangat sopan dan hati-hati hingga nyaris terdengar seperti memohon. Jika Sawamura bicara seperti ini padanya tiga minggu lalu, sudah pasti Kazuya akan tertawa dan menggodanya berhari-hari, tapi sekarang kesopanan Sawamura hanya menjadi garam di kulitnya dan membuatnya semakin tak ingin menatap mata pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Sebentar saja, kumohon?" Pinta Sawamura. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sedikit padamu."

"Tidak bisa."

"Sebentar saja, sungguh!" Sawamura berupaya menahannya. "Aku janji tidak akan lama."

Kazuya mengigit pipi bagian dalamnya. "Aku sibuk."

Sawamura mengamit ujung pakaian Kazuya dalan genggaman kecil yang longgar tetapi cukup sebagai isyarat bahwa ia tidak ingin Kazuya pergi.

"Kenapa kau menghindariku, Miyuki Kazuya?"

Kata-kata itu menjelma menjadi pecahan kaca di jantung Kazuya, tapi ia mendorongnya kembali secepat mungkin. "Aku tidak menghindarimu."

"Oh ya?" Suara Sawamura agak serak. "Kau bahkan tidak menatapku sekarang. Kau mengabaikanku berhari-hari, ada apa denganmu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku sibuk, Sawamura."

"Bohong." Suara Sawamura mendesis seperti asam kuat yang sanggup membakar baja, dan jantung Kazuya secara paksa membeku di dadanya sebelum menyadari bahwa Sawamura kembali mendekat. "Kau bohong."

Kazuya sudah sangat sering berbohong pada Sawamura hingga rasanya bukan lagi sebuah dosa melainkan hanya kebiasaan. Tapi kali ini, setelah ini, Kazuya mulai meyakini bahwa dia tak akan lagi sanggup menambah kebohongannya pada Sawamura. "Sawamura," Kazuya menghela napas, menemukan mata itu sekilas sebelum kabur lagi. "Aku buru-buru, jangan menghalangi."

Sawamura tidak mundur, tapi ia mengambil napas dengan tarikan yang panjang dan menunduk sebelum kembali mencari mata Kazuya. Tatapannya tak lagi berkobar dalam intensitas rekad kuat tak tergoyahkan. Tatapannya kini lebih lembut dan lebih penuh dengan pengertian. Kepedulian.

"Kau tahu, seumur hidupku aku begitu sering disebut bodoh atau idiot. Aku melewatkan hal-hal kecil, luput melihat topik sensitif, aku tidak akan tahu kecuali kau mengatakannya. Jadi, tolong... Katakan apa yang salah?"

Denyut nadi berdebar kuat di telinga Kazuya. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan mencoba untuk mendorong gelombang kasih sayang berbahaya yang dirasakannya untuk Sawamura sekarang, di sini, ketika berdiri berhadapan dengannya dalam sepetak minimarket. _Ini buruk_, pikir Kazuya, untuk menyadari bahwa Kazuya berhasil dijatuhkan hanya dari tatapan mata. Tetapi Kazuya memaksa untuk bertahan. "Tidak ada yang salah. Kalau kau lupa, aku mahasiswa tahun terakhir yang sedang mengerjakan proyek untuk tugas akhir. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk main."

"Tapi—"

"Aku punya prioritas dalam hidup, aku punya tujuan. Dan berdebat denganmu di minimarket bukan salah satunya. Jadi jangan ganggu aku, Sawamura"

Kazuya menerobos pergi tanpa berani menatap mata Sawamura, baru bernapas setelah mendorong pintu, tapi sebuah pekikan membuatnya kembali berbalik.

Saat itulah Kazuya merasa separo dunia runtuh. Sawamura berbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat Kazuya meninggalkannya. Matanya terpejam rapat, tergolek tak berdaya seakan kehidupan baru saja ditari pergi darinya. Selama beberapa detik, kepala Kazuya kosong. Lalu ia melihat beberapa orang mulai mendekat ke rah Sawamura. Namun teiakan Kazuya bagai menghintikan waktu. "MENJAUH DARINYA!"

Kazuya tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan, tapi yang jelas dia tidak ingin siapapun menyentuh Sawamura sekarang. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kazuya berlari lalu berlutut di depan Sawamura dan segera membopongnya keluar.

**...**

Kazuya menatap wajah pucat Sawamura tanpa berpaling. Pikirannya masih kalut dan ia merasa seharusnya Sawamura ditangani lebih baik, lebih serius, lebih dari ini.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja." Perawat yang baru saja mencatat di papan klipnya berkata. Senyumnya tampak terlalu sering dipakai menimbulkan kesan bahwa itu salah satu seragam rumah sakitnya alih-alih sebuah ekspresi. "Kau dengar sendiri tadi, kan? Dia hanya dehidrasi. Itu bukan masalah besar. Sekarang dia tidak lebih dari tidur sebentar, istirahat untuk memulihkan energi."

Kazuya ingin sekali protes. Dia melihat bagimana Sawamura jatuh tak sadarkan diri seakan kehidupan dicabut dari tubuhnya begitu saja. Itu mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang di rumah sakit menganggapinya sesantai ini? Bagimana kalau hal-hal seperti tadi terjadi lagi di masa depan? Bagaimana kalau Sawamura tidak bangun?

"Dia akan bangun, aku jamin."

Kazuya tersentak, merasa perawat itu barusaja membaca isi kepalanya. Tetapi yang ia dapatkan lagi-lagi hanya senyuman, kali ini agak lebih hidup dari sekadar kebiasaan. "Kalau begitu aku permisi, kau bisa menekan tombol seandainya—yang aku cukup yakin tidak akan—sesuatu terjadi."

Kazuya menarik napas panjang, menghembuskan dengan perlahan lalu menarik kursi dan duduk menghadap ranjang Sawamura. Saat Kazuya memandang wajah Sawamura lagi, ia diingatkan oleh hal yang paling dibencinya; rasa tidak berdaya. Merasa begitu kecil, bodoh, tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ketidakberdayaan itu mencakar tenggorokannya, dan untuk sesaat Kazuya berpikir ingin sekali berteriak. Dia ingin berteriak keras-keras, apa saja, untuk meringankan tekanan yang menumpuk di dadanya.

Kazuya mengulurkan tangan, ragu-ragu meraih tangan Sawamura dan menggenggamnya. Matanya menatap lagi ke wajah Sawamura untuk merasakan tenggorokannya kembali tercekat. Bagaimana bisa Sawamura jadi sedekat ini? Kapan Kazuya menginzinkannya masuk terlalu jauh dalam hidupnya? Bagaimana bisa dia tidak pernah memperhatikan? Setiap saat yang dicuri, setiap tatapan panjang, setiap sapuan jari-jari mereka, Kazuya mengingatnya. Sawamura telah mengukir ruang untuk dirinya sendiri dalam kehidupan Kazuya, dan Kazuya membiarkannya melakukan itu. Kazuya telah membiarkannya jauh sebelum dia mulai bersikap denial. Awalnya tidak ada yang istimewa, beberapa baris diisi oleh kemarahan dan kesalahpahan sebelum berubah jadi bercanda dan saling menggoda, tapi sekarang itu tumbuh menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih kuat.

"Jangan seperti ini, Sawamura." bisik Kazuya parau, membawa tangan Sawamura naik dan menekan bibirnya di sana. "Kebaikan hanya akan memberi makan egoku. Aku hanya akan menjadi monster egois kalau terus menerimanya. Jadi jangan—_tolong_ jangan begini. Abaikan saja aku."

Kazuya tidak pernah menganggap bahwa dirinya orang baik. Sejak awal, Kazuya sadar betapa manipulatif dirinya. Dia bukan seseorang yang cocok mendapat perhatian dari pribadi sebaik dan setulus Sawamura Eijun. Ini salah. Jika Kazuya tetap menerima kebaikan Sawamura, maka hasilnya salah satu di antara mereka hanya akan hancur. Permainannya sudah tidak lagi berjalan dalam aturan, permainan ini telah hidup sendiri dan menjerat mereka, hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai permainan ini meledak. Kazuya ingin mencegah ledakan itu sebelum benar-benar terjadi. Kazuya harus mencegah ledakan itu.

"Bantu aku, Sawamura." Rahang Kazuya terkatup kaku dan ia menarik napas gemerar. "Kau harus membantuku menghentikan permainan ini sebelum meledakkan kita berdua. Tolong... aku tidak mau salah satu dari kita hancur. Jadi menjauhlah. Menjauhlah agar panas di antara kita tidak semakin membesar."

Kazuya menatap lekat kelopak mata Sawamura yang menutup. "Kau tahu betapa senangnya aku saat kau berkata bahwa kau tidak lagi menganggapku sebagai orang yang buruk?" Kazuya tertawa perih. "Tapi kau salah, Sawamura. Aku masih orang yang sama. Aku sama sekali tidak berubah. Aku masih jahat dan berengsek seperti saat kita pertama bertemu. Aku masih akan terus memanfaatkan orang lain demi kepuasan pribadiku. Kau tidak akan bisa menerima diriku yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa bertahan lama denganku, tidak akan pernah. Jadi buatlah ini menjadi mudah, mengerti? Menjauhlah, jangan lagi mencoba berbuat baik padaku. Aku hanya akan membuatmu kecewa."

Kazuya menekan bibirnya ke tangan Sawamura sekali lagi lalu bangkit dengan cepat, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke belakang. Ia memberikan nomor Chris ke pihak rumah sakit dan memastikan pemuda blasteran itu menerima informasi tentang Sawamura. Kemudian tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Kazuya pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit seolah dia tak pernah berkunjung ke sana.

**...**

Saat Eijun membuka mata, Chris ada di sana. Duduk di sisi tempat tidur balik menatapnya kemudian tersenyum lega. Eijun mengernyit, merasa aneh saat melihat selang infus terpasang di tangannya. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Chris membungkuk lebih dekat ke arahnya, senyumnya belum pudar. "Kau dehidrasi dan pingsan tadi."

"Pingsan!?" Eijun memekik, lalu sadar bahwa dia seharusnya tidak melakukan itu. "Apa aku di klinik?"

Chris menggeleng. "Kau di rumah sakit. Sepertinya orang yang menolongmu agak terlalu paranoid dan membawamu ke rumah sakit begitu saja." Chris menjelaskan padanya. "Apa yang kau ingat?"

Eijun memejamkan mata sekilas, mencoba menggali ingatannya. Ia ingat merasa sedikit lemas dan pusing lalu tidak berhenti menguap meski rasanya bukan mengantuk. Eijun ingat masuk ke minimarket dengan tujuan membeli minuman isotonik kemudian ia melihat Miyuki. Mata Eijun terbuka, dadanya ngilu mengingat kejadian itu. Miyuki tampak sama sekali tak senang saat kebetulan bertemu dengannya. Eijun mencoba mengajaknya bicara, tapi Miyuki menolek dan berkata bahwa dia sangat sibuk. Miyuki berkata sama sekali tak punya waktu untuk hal tidak penting.

Eijun begitu kesal akan sikap dingin Miyuki, tapi ia berhasil untuk tidak marah dan masih bicara baik-baik. Tetapi Miyuki tetap tidak mau meluangkan waktu untuknya. Miyuki justru menghela napas, sambil menatapnya putus asa seakan hanya Eijun pembawa masalah.

_'Aku punya prioritas dalam hidup, aku punya tujuan. Dan berdebat denganmu di minimarket bukan salah satunya. Jadi jangan ganggu aku, Sawamura.' _

Kemudian Eijun melihat Miyuki berbalik, pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Eijun ingat rasa sakit di dadanya saat melihat Miyuki berjalan menjauh, sama sekali tidak menoleh. Lalu kepalanya berdenyut, dan ingatannya berhenti sampai di situ.

"Sawamura?"

Suara Chris membuat Eijun bangkit dari kenangan. Ia memaksakan senyum pada Chris. "Aku ingat sebagian besar. Siapa yang membawaku ke sini?"

Chris menggeleng. "Aku juga tidak tahu, pihak rumah sakit hanya menelponku dan berkata kau ada di sini. Tapi saat aku sampai, tidak ada siapapun. Resepsionis yang tadi menelponku kebetulan sudah berganti shift saat aku tiba, jadi aku tidak bisa bertanya padanya."

Eijun balas mengangguk pada Chris. Siapapun yang menolongnya barangkali adalah salah satu orang dari minimarket atau sekadar orang yang kebetulan lewat. Eijun bertanya-tanya apa Miyuki sempat melihatnya saat jatuh pingsan? Eijun harap tidak. Dia sama sekali tidak ingin Miyuki melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Mungkin Eijun harus bersyukur Miyuki menolak untuk bicara dengannya, karena dengan begitu Eijun tak harus pingsan di depan Miyuki.

"Sawamura? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Eijun menoleh pada Chris dan tersenyum lebih lebar. "Aku oke." Ia kemudian menarik napas dan memandang infusnya lalu tertawa geli. "Rasanya aneh sekali sampai diinfus cuma karena dehidrasi." Kemudian ia bangkit untuk duduk tegak dengan sangat cepat hingga membuat Chris berjengit. Eijun hanya tertawa melihat reaksi Chris. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa sakit, Chris-senpai. _Well_, aku agak haus dan lapar, tapi itu normal, kan?"

Chris menatapnya seperti guru sekolah dasar yang pasrah menghadapi siswa hiperaktif. Tapi setidaknya Chris tetap membalas senyumnya. "Aku akan panggilkan perawat, kau harus jawab semua yang ditanyakan dengan jujur, oke? Kalau ada kepalamu yang sakit, atau tulang belakangmu, atau lehermu, atau—"

"Chris-senpai." sela Eijun geli. "Aku mengerti. Aku bukan anak kecil, kau tahu?"

"_Yeah_, baiklah... Kalau begitu aku akan panggil perawat sekarang dan mengurus administrasimu."

Saat Chris menghilang di balik pintu, Eijun membuang napas panjang dan bersandar ke tumpukan bantal di balik punggungnya. Pikirannya segera saja dipenuhi Miyuki lagi. Eijun sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang menjadi dasar dari perubahan sikap Miyuki. Kenapa pemuda itu menjauhinya? Miyuki memang tidak melontarkan kata-kata kejam seperti dulu, tapi Miyuki yang bersikap dingin nyatanya jauh lebih menyebalkan. Dan yang paling menyebalkan adalah, Eijun bahkan tidak bisa membentak atau meneriakinya karena Miyuki terlihat sedih.

Apa Miyuki punya masalah serius? Apa Miyuki punya beban pikiran? Apa yang menimpa Miyuki? Kenapa Miyuki menolak untuk berbagi? Apa yang bisa Eijun lakukan untuk menolongnya?

"Sawamura-kun?"

Eijun mengerjap dan mendongak. Seorang perawat perempuan berusia awal tiga puluhan sudah betdiri di sebelahnya dan tersenyum ramah. "Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

"Mm...agak haus dan lapar. Apa infusanku sudah boleh dilepas?"

Wanita itu tertawa halus dan mulai memeriksa kondisinya. "Sepertinya kau memang baik-baik saja. Anak muda memang punya tubuh yang kuat, huh?"

Eijun membalasnya dengan cengiran lebar. "Aku bahkan masih merasa aneh karena pingsan. Itu pengalaman baru dalam hidupku. Kalau kakekku tahu, dia pasti akan menganggap ini aib besar bagi keluarga Sawamura." Eijun bergidik membayangkan alis runcing sang kakek ketika memarahinya.

Wanita itu menatapnya dengan senyum geli. "Suruh kakekmu bicara dengan pemuda tampan yang sebelumnya."

Eijun berkedip. "Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Pemuda tampan yang sebelumnya itu," dia berbisik sehingga Eijun otomatis menajamkan pendengarannya. "Dia kelihatan luar biasa panik saat kau belum sadar. Dia memandangimu seakan-akan takut kau bisa lenyap begitu saja andai dia berkedip." Wanita itu tertawa sementara Eijun merasakan tinju di perutnya. "Dia pasti sangat peduli dan sangat menyanyagimu, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas dari caranya menatapmu."

Sampai beberapa waktu kemudian kata-kata perawat itu masih bergema dalam kepala Eijun. Menyadarkannya pada kenyataan bahwa Chris benar-benar serius dan tulus tentang perasaannya. Maka saat akhirnya keluar dari rumah sakit dan berjalan menuju mobil Chris, Eijun berhenti sebentar dan meraih tangan Chris hingga pemuda itu ikut berhenti dan menatapnya.

"Chris-senpai," Eijun tersenyum lebar, mungkin memang sudah saatnya dia berhenti menggantung Chris dan memberi jawaban. Bersama satu tarikan napas panjang dan senyum yang melentur, suara Eijun keluar lebih lantang. "Minggu pertama musim panas nanti, maukah Senpai berkencan denganku?"

…

Hujan masih belum reda ketika Kazuya memutuskan untuk berbelok ke sebuah kedai kopi kecil yang cukup terisolir beberapa kilometer dari rumah sakit. Kedai itu cukup sepi, tampak agak kuno dengan desain interior didominasi kayu tanpa plitur. Kazuya membuka tundung hoodienya dan menyapukan pandangan ke seisi ruangan. Berpikir bahwa duduk di samping jendela terkesan agak melankolis, duduk sendirian di sofa akan tampak konyol, karena itulah Kazuya lebih memilih untuk duduk menghadap meja bar di samping counter.

Aroma kafein lebih pekat dari tempat Kazuya duduk, berkat bangku tingginya, Kazuya bisa melihat aktifitas sang barista cukup jelas dari sini. Seorang pria dengan celemek coklat tua, tersenyum padanya sesaat sebelum membawa dua cangkir kopi dan mengantarnya ke salah satu meja, begitu kembali ia langsung berdiri di balik _counter_ menghadap Kazuya dengan ramah.

Kazuya mempertimbangkan antara espresso dan americano, kemudian menimbang bahwa ia butuh sesuatu yang pekat. "Espresso, tanpa gula."

Si barista tersenyum dan mengangguk sebelum kembali ke mesin dan mulai meracik lagi. Kazuya menarik napas panjang, kali ini ia bahkan menyadari bahwa hanya ada satu orang yang bekerja di kedai ini. Si barista itu sendiri, merangkap sebagai pramusaji dan juga kasir. Kedai kopi lain yang biasa di datanginya nyaris selalu menyajikan anak-anak muda berpenampilan menarik sebagai salah satu daya pikat toko, desain interior yang artistik untuk menarik minat para pengunjung, bahkan menyajikan spot yang dianggap instagramable. Tetapi tempat ini lain, tempat ini kelihatan agak lusuh dalam artian tua, cat pada bangku-bangkunya telah memudar dan mengelupas, cappuccino yang disajikan tidak dimanjakan dengan hiasan-hiasan lucu seperti umumnya, dan sebuah piano tua yang Kazuya tidak begitu yakin masih berfungsi terpajang menyedihkan di salah satu sudut ruangan. Bahkan baristanya terbilang cukup tua dengan penampilan standar. Sama sekali tidak tampak seperti kedai kopi abad 21.

Kazuya mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuktikan bahwa kedai ini tidak memberi fasilitas sambungan _wifi_. Kalau Sawamura ada di sini, mungkin dia akan mulai berpendapat bahwa mereka baru saja memasuki lorong waktu dan terjebak ke masa lampau. _Sawamura lagi_, Kazuya mendengus. Seolah pikirannya telah mengkhianatinya karena terus memunculkan Sawamura. Kazuya berharap kopinya segera tiba ketika jarinya mulai bergerak membuka galeri foto di ponselnya hanya untuk mendapati betapa banyak foto Sawamura Eijun tersimpan di sana. Semua foto diambil secara candid, tampil bagaikan koalse dari waktu ke waktu. Kazuya bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan dia mulai memotret Sawamura diam-diam. Bahkan hanya dari menggeser-geser setiap foto Kazuya bisa mengingat dengan pasti peristiwa apa yang ada di baliknya.

Sawamura di Takayama, berjalan di jembatan dengan kelopak sakura berterbangan, Sawamura dari samping tertawa lebar hingga matanya menutup, Sawamura di pinggir sungai dengan kaki tercelup ke dalam air, Sawamura mendongak ke arah langit, memejamkan mata dan tersenyum damai, Sawamura memasang cengiran lebar, Sawamura memakan ramen, Sawamura meminum milkshake, Sawamura di tepi senja, Sawamura tersenyum, merengut, berpikir, melamun, tidur, dan tertawa. Sawamura muncul dalam berbagai ekspresi, dari beragam waktu, mengisi setiap keping memori Kazuya dengan hal-hal gila.

_Sawamura bahkan tidak perlu berusaha untuk bergaya_, pikir Kazuya. Dia sangat _photogenic_. Setiap jepretan yang Kazuya bidik tanpa mementingkan estetika justru dapat membingkai ekspresinya secara utuh. Begitu natural, begitu hidup meski hanya dari gambar. Mungkin karena itulah Kazuya tanpa sadar menjadikan kegiatan memotret Sawamura sebagai sebuah kebiasaan kecil, dan kini kebiasaan kecil itu telah mendatangkan cubitan tajam di jantungnya, memaksanya mengingat dan mengakui betapa berada di dekat Sawamura merupakan salah satu hal yang menjadi favoritnya.

Namun mengingat kembali seperti apa Sawamura selalu tersenyum dan tertawa di samping Chris, Kazuya rasa bagi Sawamura keberadaan Kazuya bukanlah salah satu favoritnya...

Kazuya menarik napas dan berhenti menggeser layar saat sampai pada foto yang mengabadikan potretnya dan Sawamura dalam selca di atas perahu angsa. Foto yang konyol, agak kabur, dengan mereka yang seakan mencoba mengacaukan satu sama lain. Momen itu terasa begitu dekat sekaligus begitu jauh. Sesuatu yang masih segar dalam ingatan, tapi takkan terjadi lagi. Karena mulai hari ini dan ke depannya, Kazuya yakin akan lebih sering melihat Sawamura berfoto dengan Chris, mengobrol, bercanda, atau juga tertawa bersamanya.

"Selamat menikmati."

Kazuya nyaris tersentak, ia disambut oleh senyum sang barista yang baru saja meletakkan secangkir espresso panas di hadapannya. Kazuya mengangguk tipis, bergumam terima kasih sebelum meletalkan ponselnya kembali dan menarik cangkir kopinya lebih dekat.

_Aromanya enak_, pikir Kazuya saat menghirup harum kopi dari cangkirnya. Tampilannya memang sangat sederhana, tapi aromanya sungguh memikat. Kazuya mencoba rileks dan memejamkan mata, mengisi paru-parunya lebih banyak dengan aroma kopi.

"Menyedihkan."

Kazuya membuka mata lebar-lebar, nyaris tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Entah karena dia lengah, atau memang orang-orang di sini punya kebiasaan serupa yakni mengejutkan orang lain. Ia menoleh ke samping, menyadari bahwa yang barusan bicara adalah seorang gadis yang duduk di dekatnya. Gadis itu sudah ada di sana sejak Kazuya masuk. Tampak semperti mahasiwa pada umumnya, cangkir kopinya sisa setengah dan dia sibuk menulis entah apa dalam bukunya.

Kazuya berdeham kecil. "Kau menyebutku menyedihkan?"

Gadis itu balas menatapnya, mengamati sekilas lalu angkat bahu tak acuh. "Tidak, tapi terserah kalau kau merasa begitu."

Kazuya mengangkat satu alisnya tipis, gadis itu bahkan sudah mulai menulis lagi, dan saat itulah Kazuya menyadari sesuatu yang berbeda. Sejak kapan dia berhenti menilai setiap gadis yang dilihatnya? Kazuya sudah melihat gadis ini sejak dia masuk, duduk di dekatnya selama beberapa menit, tapi sama sekali belum memberi angka dari satu sampai sepuluh. Bukankah itu menjadi kebiasaannya dulu? Untuk menilai gadis manapun yang ditemui atau dilihatnya dalam satu menit pertama?

Kazuya tidak biasa bicara pada orang asing, tapi karena gadis itu tampak tidak tertarik atau haus mata padanya, dia memutuskan mungkin tidak salah untuk bicara. "Kau tadi jelas menyebut kata menyedihkan sambil menoleh padaku, kan?"

"Ketika orang bisa menemukan tempat ini, berarti mereka cukup menyedihkan. Tempat menyedihkan untuk orang menyedihkan."

Kazuya melirik dengan ngeri ke arah barista, dia yakin pria itu bisa mendengar ucapan si gadis dan sakit hati, tapi nyatanya mereka justru saling melempar senyuman seolah kenalan lama.

"Kalau begitu kau juga orang menyedihkan, karena kau ada di sini sekarang." Kazuya berkomentar.

Gadis itu tersenyum miring, hampir seperti sebuah sindiran. "Aku sedang menulis bagian cerita menyedihkan, dan itulah yang membuatku terseret ke sini." Dia melambaikan pena dengan tak acuh ke buku catatannya lalu memandangi Kazuya lagi. "Dan kau, rupanya menyedihkan karena patah hati."

Kazuya bersyukur belum meminum kopinya, jika tidak dia pasti tersedak. "Aku tidak patah hati."

"Yah, dan rambutmu tidak coklat."

Kazuya mendengus, memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan percakapan. Tapi tiba-tiba gadis itu bicara lagi. "Patah hati itu menyebalkan, tapi tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Itu akan membantumu lebih dewasa kalau kau cukup waras untuk menghadapinya."

Alis Kazuya berkerut. "Kau bicara seakan kau ini wanita tua atau psikiater sok bijak. Padahal aku yakin kau bahkan tidak lebih tua dariku."

"Seorang pembaca hidup seribu masa sebelum dia dilahirkan."

"Seingatku kau tadi bilang kau ini penulis?"

"Aku ada di antara membaca dan menulis. Sementara kau," Dia menatap Kazuya lagi, agak tajam sebelum menumpul menjadi senyuman tipis. "Ada dalam penyangkalan antara jatuh cinta dan patah hati."

Kazuya memutar mata. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta dan aku tidak patah hati."

"Persis seperti yang kubilang, kau berada dalam penyangkalan."

Kazuya membuang napas pendek. "Yah, bagus. Lanjutkan saja ceramahmu soal cinta dan sebagainya, itu tidak akan membuatmu lebih dari orang konyol. Atau kau mau membacakan dongeng padaku? Yang setiap akhir cerita selalu ditutup dengan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Dongeng itu tolol, aku setuju."

Kazuya mengerjap. "Apa?"

"Hidup bahagia selamanya?" Gadis itu mendengus geli. "Betapa memuakkannya kata-kata itu, terlalu fiktif dan tidak rasional."

Kazuya tersenyum mendengarnya, benar-benar tidak habis pikir. "Dongeng disampaikan untuk anak-anak, kan? Kalau kalimat akhirnya 'mereka semua mati sengsara' anak-anak pasti akan dapat mimpi buruk."

Gadis itu tersenyum dan menatap Kazuya seakan baru saja mengetahui sesuatu yang sangat penting. "Dalam dongeng, cinta menginspirasimu jadi kuat dan berani. Tapi pada kenyataannya, cinta hanya alasan lain untuk sikap keegoisan. Kau menyakiti, berbohong dan selingkuh saat sedang jatuh cinta."

"Itu... cukup sinis, kan?"

"Kau memang tidak akan bisa memandang cinta selamanya dari kacamata kelembutan dan kebahagiaan, realita selalu memaksa kita menjadi skeptis. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk melepaskan diri dan membiarkan dirimu bebas."

_Kebebasan berarti kebahagiaan_, Kazuya mengingat kata-kata ibunya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Entah sejak kapan kata _bebas_ terasa begitu sulit untuk digapai. Kazuya menelan ludah, "Aku tidak mengerti."

"Berhentilah berpikir. Rasakan saja."

Kazuya tertawa miris. "Sayangnya, aku benci merasa-rasa."

"Untuk urusan hati, kekuatan yang sebenarnya bukan saat kita berhasil menahan semua perasaan. Kekuatan yang sebenarnya adalah ketika kita berani untuk menerima dan melepaskan segala perasaan."

Kazuya menahan napas selama tiga detik sebelum menemukan oksigen kembali. Ia melirik pada buku catatan gadis itu sekilas. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau tulis?"

Gadis itu memberinya senyum yang hampir sedih. "Sesuatu yang kuharap tidak berakhir menyedihkan."

**...**

Hampir memasuki bulan Agustus, tapi Kazuya masih belum terbiasa dengan jarak ini. Ia pikir kesibukan dan beban pikiran akan membuatnya lupa pada Sawamura Eijun, tapi nyatanya tidak. Ia memang butuh pemicu lebih kuat, sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar menghindar dan mengabaikan Sawamura. Ia menatap kalender sekilas, lalu membuka laci mejanya, sesuatu ada di dalam sana dan telah disepakati. Sesuatu yang bisa menjadi pemicu lebih kuat agar dia berhenti dan menyerah pada Sawamura.

Kazuya berhasil mengambil benda itu tanpa gemetar, mengamatinya sekali lagi sebelum menarik napas dalam-dalam. Tekadnya sudah kuat. Barangkali memang terkesan pengecut, tapi siapa peduli? Hanya ini yang bisa Kazuya lakukan untuk mempermudah keadaan. Andai sebentar lagi Sawamura mulai berkencan dengan Chris... Kazuya tidak ingin ada di sana untuk melihatnya.

Matanya beralih pada akuarium di dekat tempat tidurnya. Ikan _commen_ berenang sendirian dalam keheningan malam, berkilau keemasan. Kazuya memandanginya dengan senyum getir. "Kau memang akan kesepian dan menderita kalau terus bersamaku." Ia berkata pada ikan itu sebelum berjalan ke arahnya lalu berjongkok, mengetuk kaca akuarium tiga kali. "Kau butuh seseorang yang lebih peduli, lebih bertanggung jawab, dan lebih pintar menjagamu, Ei-chan." Kazuya meletakkan kembali benda itu di dalam laci dan meraih kunci mobilnya. Dia butuh sedikit udara segar.

Matahari sudah tenggelam saat Kazuya memacu mobilnya mengelilingi jalanan Tokyo. Musim panas sudah datang, tempat-tempat hiburan menjadi lebih ramai dan orang-orang berpakaian lebih santai tanpa membawa payung. Kazuya menyuri kembali tempat-tempat di Tokyo yang pernah dikunjunginya bersama Sawamura, mengenang kembali masa-masa itu.

Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sawamura, ketertarikannya, bahkan ambisi pribadinya untuk mempermainkan Sawamura. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat sejak Kazuya menyusun perangkap namun pada akhirnya dialah yang tertangkap.

Setiap kali mobilnya berhenti di lampu merah, Kazuya akan menoleh ke kursi penumpang di sebelahnya. Kadang, ia masih merasakan Sawamura duduk di sana, tersenyum padanya ataupun merengut sebal, mengoceh berbagai macam hal dengan suara keras dan lantang. Seringkali, Kazuya bahkan bisa mendengar suara tawanya, menghirup aroma citrus yang melekat di tubuhnya, bahkan melihat wajah tidurnya yang dipantulkan kaca jendela. Sawamura terlalu sering berada di dalam mobilnya, akan sulit untuk menghapus sisa bayangan itu.

Gantungan Domo-kun pemberian Sawamura bahkan masih menggantung di bawah kaca spion dalam mobilnya. Maskot konyol berwarna coklat dengan mulut terbuka—dia selalu terlihat lapar dan marah. Kazuya ingat sempat berkata bahwa ekspresinya mirip Sawamura, yang kemudian dibalas dengan gerutuan Sawamura bahwa Kazuya juga mirip Gudetama yang selalu malas. Mereka saling mengejek setelah itu, tapi Kazuya tetap membiarkan Sawamura menggantungkan Domo-kun di bawah spionnya. Sekarang, gantungan itu bergoyang seakan mengejeknya. Menyudutkannya pada realita keji bahwa Kazuya tak akan mampu menghapus bersih setiap jejak Sawamura yang tertinggal.

Kazuya memutuskan tempat terakhir yang akan dikunjunginya malam ini adalah taman di atas bukit tempatnya dan Sawamura pernah memandang bintang. Mobilnya melaju perlahan di jalan yang agak menanjak, sepi, tapi mendapat penerangan yang cukup. Kazuya memutuskan parkir agak jauh dari taman, dia perlu menghirup udara dan berjalan-jalan sedikit di bawah bentang langit.

_Musim panas sudah dekat..._ Kazuya kembali mengingat penghujung Februari yang kelabu saat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sawamura. Mereka melewati akhir musim dingin yang suram, musim semi dengan banyak pertengkaran juga kenangan, musim hujan yang mulai asing, hingga mencapai awal musim panas yang mungkin juga berarti perpisahan. Sangat singkat. Kazuya tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana rasanya menghabiskan musim panas bersama Sawamura Eijun.

Kazuya menarik napas dan melangkah ke pasir taman bermain, berjalan beberapa langkah sampai kemudian berhenti ketika matanya menangkap seseorang duduk di ayunan. Menengadah ke arah langit dengan dua tangan mencengkeram rantai ayunan erat-erat. Napas Kazuya tercuri, terasa seperti matanya telah menciptakan ilusi yang terlalu nyata untuk diabaikan. Ketika orang itu akhirnya menggerakkan wajah lalu memandang ke arah Kazuya, barulah Kazuya sadar itu bukan ilusi.

"Miyuki Kazuya!" Sawamura berdiri dengan keget dan menjeritkan namanya. Matanya berkilat-kilat dalam warna keemasan yang kontras dengan langit malam.

Kazuya menggigit lidahnya. Dadanya berkecamuk dalam putaran badai beragam rasa yang tak terjamah. Matanya terpejam, tangan mengepal kuat di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya.

Kenapa Sawamura ada di sini? Apa yang harus Kazuya lakukan?

_Berhentilah berpikir. Rasakan saja_.

Kazuya berhenti berpikir. Mata terbuka lebar, membuang napas cepat, lalu berlari ke arah Sawamura dan menariknya ke dalam sebuah pelukan erat.

**...**

Eijun yakin tubuhnya sekaku batang pohon saat Miyuki memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Tanpa kata, tanpa basa-basi, tanpa peringatan maupun permisi. Kepala Eijun mendadak kosong, tidak tahu apa yang mesti dilakukan, tapi ia jelas tidak ingin menolak atau mendorong Miyuki menjauh.

Eijun mencoba mengatur napasnya, menerjemahkan anomali dalam debar jantungnya, atau juga membuat tubuhnya lebih rileks. Tubuh Miyuki terasa tidak asing, Eijun bahkan masih menghapal aromanya meski sudah cukup lama tidak berada di dekat Miyuki, panas yang dibawa tubuh Miyuki, juga kekuatan kedua lengan yang kini mendekapnya. Eijun bisa merasakan hembusan napas Miyuki di kulitnya, sesuatu yang membuatnya pusing dan ingin tenggelam selamanya.

"Miyuki—"

Kalimat Eijun terpaksa ditelan kembali sebab Miyuki mengeratkan pelukan. Lebih kuat, lebih dekat, lebih intens hingga Eijun bisa dengan nyata merasakan jantung Miyuki berdebar di dadanya.

"Sebentar." Suara Miyuki serak, begitu dekat dengan telinga Eijun hingga membuat Eijun menahan napas. "Sebentar saja."

Eijun bisa merasakan tarikan napas Miyuki yang gemetar. Miyuki tampak nyaris goyah, bahkan ambruk. Miyuki terus mengeratkan pelukan seakan ia akan lenyap di udara seandainya melepaskan.

Aneh... kenapa semakin lama rasanya justru semakin sakit? Tiap kali Miyuki merapatkan diri, Eijun justru merasakan jarak kian menjauh.

Eijun mengigit bibirnya, napasnya mulai putus. Ini menyakitkan. Sentuhan dengan Miyuki malam ini terasa sangat menyakitkan. Kontak fisik dengannya sangat menyiksa. Miyuki seolah baru saja berguling di atas jutaan duri duri beracun, sehingga tiap kali Miyuki mengeratkan pelukan Eijun bisa merasakan duri-duri itu menancap di tubuhnya. Menembus jauh ke dalam jiwanya.

Ini menyakitkan, Eijun ingin menangis dan protes. Tapi yang ia lakukan justru sebaliknya. Ia menggerakkan tangannya ke punggung Miyuki, balas memeluknya.

Eijun tidak menghitung berapa lama mereka berpelukan, tapi tak ada apapun yang terjadi setelah itu. Miyuki mengantarnya pulang, sama sekali tidak menjelaskan mengapa atau apa makna dibalik pelukan itu. Kepala Eijun masih terlalu kosong untuk dapat menyusun kalimat yang bisa menjadi topik obrolan, jadi perjalanan pulang mereka diliputi keheningan dan gelombang dingin.

Miyuki menghentikan mobilnya di depan rumah. Sama sekali tak bersuara dan menanti dengan sabar saat Eijun mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya. Eijun belum ingin pergi, dia masih ingin bersama Miyuki. Banyak hal yang ingin Eijun sampaikan, tanyakan, pastikan, kepada Miyuki. Eijun ingin meminta Miyuki menjelaskan banyak hal, mengobrol dengannya, kembali pada rutinitas mereka yang dulu. Eijun ingin mengungkapkan betapa ia ingin kembali dekat dengan Miyuki, bertanya apa mereka masih bisa memperbaiki segalanya. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya justru kalimat lain.

"Aku akan berkencan dengan Chris-senpai besok."

Miyuki sama sekali tidak tampak terkejut. Dia hanya balas menatap Eijun seakan masih menanti kelanjutan kalimat.

Eijun menelan ludah, membasahi bibirnya sekilas. "Bukan di Tokyo. Aku dan Chris-senpai akan ke Osaka."

Miyuki mengangguk tipis, tersenyum padanya. "Selamat bersenang-senang kalau begitu."

Jantung Eijun berdenyut dalam rasa sakit menyengat hingga membuatnya mual, matanya mulai terasa panas, tapi ia berhasil tertawa dan memasang senyuman lebar. "Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan bersenang-senang besok. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, selamat malam."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Miyuki, Eijun membuka pintu mobil dan segera berlari ke dalam rumah.

**...**

_**'Aku di depan rumahmu. Bisa bicara sebentar?'**__ [Read. 21.50]_

_**'Oke, tunggu.' **__[21.51]_

Kazuya mematikan kembali ponselnya dan keluar dari mobil, tak butuh waktu lama sampai pagar rumah terbuka dan Chris muncul dari dalam dengan pakaian santai dan ekspresi tanya menghias wajahnya.

"Ayo masuk, kita bisa bicara di dalam." Tawar Chris ramah.

"Tidak perlu, ini cuma sebentar." Kazuya menolak dengan sopan. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan?"

Chris balas tersenyum. "Tentu tidak, santai saja."

Kazuya mengangguk, lalu menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan semua keping nyali dan tekadnya ke dalam satu titik di tenggorokan. "Aku yakin kau sangat menyukai Sawamura."

Chris tetap memasang wajah tenang, bahkan tersenyum sedikit. "Aku mencintainya, Miyuki."

"Ya. Aku percaya itu." Kazuya membuang napas perlahan. "Aku juga tahu Sawamura selalu merasa lebih baik dan lebih bahagia saat bersamamu."

"_Well_?"

Kazuya tersenyum lebih rileks pada Chris. "Itu pujian, sungguh. Aku benar-benar memujimu."

Chris tertawa samar. "Oke, terima kasih."

Kazuya menarik napas lagi, lebih banyak tekanan di tenggorokannya, tapi itu semua harus keluar malam ini. Maka ia menatap lekat ke mata Chris, penuh kesungguhan, pantang mundur.

"Aku tahu aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini, tapi tolong, jagalah Sawamura Eijun. Dia anak yang berhati besar dan tulus pada orang lain, dia sangat pantas untuk bahagia. Aku harap kau selalu memperlakukannya sebaik mungkin."

"Miyuki..."

"Berjanjilah padaku, Chris." Kazuya berkata lugas. "Berjanjilah kau akan menjaga Sawamura dan tidak akan menyakitinya atau membiarkan orang lain menyakitinya. Berjanjilah padaku."

Chris tampaknya masih cukup syok menerima situasi ini. Tapi pemuda itu berhasil memberi Kazuya anggukan lugas, begitu tegap dan penuh percaya diri ketika menjawab. "Aku berjanji." Chris menatap lurus ke matanya. "Melihat Sawamura Eijun sakit dan terluka adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan."

Kazuya menjabat tangan Chris bersama senyuman lega lalu pulang ke rumah. Malam ini, setelah belasan tahun lamanya, Kazuya menemukan dirinya kembali menangis dalam dekapan sang ibu.

**...**

Tempat pertama yang Eijun kunjungi bersama Chris adalah Kastil Osaka, satu dari tiga kastil paling besar di Jepang.

"Tempat ini juga menarik di malam hari berkat atraksi lampu di sekitarnya yang memberi kesan agak misterius dan dramatis."

Eijun mengangkat alisnya. "Senpai pernah melihatnya?"

Chris tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Satu kali, hanya sekilas."

"Ugh, mungkin seharusnya kita ke sini saat matahari sudah tenggelam."

Chris tertawa dan mengacak rambut Eijun. "Sama saja, Sawamura. Osaka memberi banyak pilihan tempat yang manarik untuk dikunjungi baik siang maupun malam hari."

"Tapi aku takut Chris-senpai menganggapnya membosankan karena aku salah menentukan destinasi selanjutnya."

Chris mengangkat satu alisnya dengan begitu atraktif. "Membosankan? Saat bersamamu? Kurasa itu mustahil, Sawamura."

Eijun mendengus. "Gombal!" Tapi tetap tak mampu nenahan senyumnya dan lanjut berjalan bersama Chris, mengelingi area sekitar kastil yang boleh dikunjungi sambil sesekali menganggumi arsitekturnya.

Eijun beberapa kali melirik ke arah Chris, menikmati bagaimana bangunan kastil di belakangnya tampak cukup serasi dengam wajah dan postur tubuh Chris. Ia mulai membayangkan Chris memakai pakaian tradisional Jepang, membawa kantana, dan tinggal di dalam kastil sebagai putra bangsawan terhormat atau mungkin pangeran yang agung.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?"

"Aku sedang membayangkan Chris-senpai sebagai bangsawan atau bahkan pangeran pada dinasti kuno. Rasanya cocok sekali."

"Hmm, lantas apa yang cocok denganmu?"

"Kesatria!" seru Eijun lantang, tertawa geli sendiri menyadari kekonyolannya. "Aku selalu beranggapan cocok jadi ksatria. Cendikiawan tidak serasi denganku, keluarga bangsawan memiliki banyak aturan, setidaknya menjadi kesatria berarti aku membela yang benar."

Chris memberinya senyum persetujuan. "Aku tidak akan mendebat itu. Aku cukup paham kau adalah pribadi yang suka memasang badan di depan untuk melindungi orang lain." Lalu ia mendelikkan bahu. "Tapi kalau kau adalah kesatria yang melindungi keluarga atau kerajaanku, aku ragu mengirimmu ke medan perang."

"Heee!? Kenapa!? Senpai tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku selalu percaya padamu, Sawamura." Chris berdeham, membuang pandangannya ke arah lain. "Hanya saja aku tidak ingin kau terluka atau dalam bahaya."

Eijun mungkin salah tingkah dan merona, tapi ia berhasil berkilah dari kecanggungan. "Sekarang aku mulai bingung, aku kesatrianya, aku yang seharusnya menjaga Chris-senpai, tapi Chris-senpai justru ingin menjagaku juga?"

Chris tersenyum lagi, sejuk di tengah cuaca panas. "Tidak ada salahnya saling menjaga. Kurasa itu lebih baik."

Eijun menyeringai. "Baiklah, Paduka. Sekarang mari kita ke Menara Tsutenkaku untuk memantau keadaan sekitar."

"Tentu, pastikan kau tetap dekat denganku. Jangan berani-berani pergi dari sisiku."

Eijun memutar mata dengan jenaka. "Yah, baiklah... Ayo."

Mereka bertahan memerankan Pangeran dan Kesatria itu selama beberapa waktu dalam perjalanan ke Tsutenkaku. Tetapi satu sudut ruang dalam kepala Eijun bercabang dalam konsentrasi yang berbeda. Chris adalah Pangeran yang mulia, Eijun adalah Kesatria, dan ia memimirkan Miyuki Kazuya sebagai pemberontak yang berjalan dengan penuh percaya diri. Menyeringai setajam pedang, memprovokasi para rakyat untuk balik menentang, Eijun membayangkan tawa jahat Miyuki mengudara di bawah sinar purnama ketika berhasil merusak segala hal. Penjahat dengan otak licik dan harga diri begitu tinggi. Berbakat alami untuk merusak keteraturan dengan otak manipulatifnya. Aneh, bagaimana bisa Eijun menganggap itu menarik?

**...**

Tsutenkaku adalah menara observasi dengan tinggi sekitar 103 meter yang bisa juga disebut sebagai simbol Osaka. Eijun berdecak kagum saat matanya disuguhkan oleh pemandangan kota Osaka ketika berdiri di atas menara itu. Pemandangan di bawah sana, di sekitar Tsutenkaku, seakan terbelah dalam dua dimensi waktu yang berbeda. Salah satunya meninggalkan kesan kota tua Jepang dengan segala warna-warni spanduk iklan bertuliskan kanji membentang, toko-toko tua yang berbaris, bahkan kios-kios makanan tradisional. Satu lainnya jelas menampilkan jejak moderenisasi canggih. Papan iklan yang dipajang tinggi, dilengkapi gambar-gambar dan lampu beragam warna.

"Kenapa orang-orang sangat tertarik ke lantai lima?" Tanya Eijun pada Chris heran.

"Di lantai lima menara ini terdapat patung Billiken. Banyak orang percaya kalau kita mengelus bagian telapak kaki patung itu, maka kita akan bahagia. Antriannya cukup panjang, kau mau coba?"

"Chris-senpai percaya hal seperti itu?"

"Relatif, sebenarnya. Kalau sekadar seru-seruan rasanya tidak masalah, tapi untuk percaya sepenuhnya..." Chris angkat bahu.

"Bahagia itu pilihan, bukankah begitu?"

Chris mengangguk. "Tapi kita punya waktu kalau kau penasaran dan ingin mencobanya. Kau boleh melakukan apapun yang kau mau hari ini."

Eijun tertawa dan menggeleng samar sambil memperhatikan antrian yang panjang. _Percaya pada patung? Itu konyol._ Eijun seakan mendengar Miyuki berkata sambil mendengus. _Oh, kecuali telapak kakinya terbuat dari emas murni, mungkin menyentuhnya akan sedikit membahagiakan._ Ia bahkan bisa membayangkan bagaimana Miyuki menyeringai geli dan menggerling padanya, tersenyum dengan bibir bengkok. _That damn smile!_ Eijun lekas menggeleng. Sial, kenapa ia terus memikirkan Miyuki?

"Di mana kita makan siang setelah ini?" Tanya Eijun lagi, berusaha mengabaikan Miyuki yang lalu lalang dalam kepalanya.

"Aku berencana mengajakmu ke Pasar Kuromon. Itu seperti surganya _seafood_, kalau kau mau."

"Chris-senpai bercada? Aku bahkan berharap punya lautan sendiri agar bisa makan _seafood_ setiap hari!"

"Oh, ya?" kata Chris pura-pura kaget. "Kupikir kau bahkan tidak tega memakan seekor udang kecil karena merasa telah merenggut hidupnya."

"Aku tidak tega makan udang kecil, itu benar. Biarkan udang kecil itu menikmati hidupnya dulu, menggemukkan badan, dan jadi udang besar sebelum sampai ke piringku."

"Wow, aku tidak tahu kau cukup kejam, Sawamura."

Eijun balas meyeringai main-main. "Psst, ini seharusnya rahasia. Tapi aku selalu membawa setidaknya tiga belas jenis sejata tajam dan beberpa botol racun mematikan di dalam tasku."

"Astaga, aku tak percaya aku naksir psikopat."

Berkencan dengan Chris memang salah satu momen berkesan yang mungkin terjadi dalam hidup Eijun. Cara Chris menatapnya, cara Chris bicara padanya, cara Chris menanggapi leluconnya, setiap gerak-geriknya, Chris seakan selalu tahu apa yang Eijun butuhkan sebelum Eijun sempat meminta. Chris membuatnya merasa sangat spesial, begitu berarti, dan layak mendapatkan yang terbaik. Chris berhasil menjaga keseimbangan antara godaan, rayuan, dan candaan sehingga Eijun bisa tetap berada di atas papan yang nyaman. Chris sempurna, tapi dia justru menatap Eijun seakan Eijunlah makna kesempurnaan sesungguhnya.

Mereka mengunjungi sebanyak mungkin tempat di Osaka, berbagi kebersamaan dan mencoba lebih dekat untuk memahami satu sama lain. Eijun menjawab apapun yang ingin Chris ketahui tentangnya. Keluarganya, teman-temannya, studinya, bahkan hal-hal remeh yang tidak terlalu penting. Nuraninya berbisik bahwa ia perlu melakukan itu sebagai tanda bahwa ia juga menyukai Chris, bahwa ia memberi lampu hijau pada pemuda itu.

Setelah makan siang, mereka berkunjung ke Hozenji Yokocho. Menyusuri deretan kota retro di atas jalan setapak berbatu yang begitu kental dengan nuansa jaman dulu Osaka. Mampir ke Kuil Hozen-ji yang terletak tidak jauh dari pintu masuk Hozenji Yokocho, menyempatkan diri untuk melihat patung Mizukake Fudo yang dipercaya akan mengabulkan permintaan saat memohon sambil menyiraminya dengan air. Dari sanalah, Eijun membiarkan Chris menggandeng tangannya.

Chris masih menggandeng tangannya bahkan ketika mereka tiba di destinasi selanjutnya, _Umeda Sky Building_. Gedung berlantai 40 dengan tinggi 173 meter yang merupakan salah satu gedung dengan arsitektur terbaik di dunia. Bentuknya menyerupai _Arc de Triomphe_ di Perancis membuatnya jadi semakin menarik.

"Whoa! Kita bisa melihat seluruh Osaka dari sini!" Seru Eijun, merasa seperti anak kecil yang terlalu antusias saat berdiri di floating garden observatory yang merupakan bagian teratas gedung.

"Yep," Sahut Chris hangat, genggaman tangannya mengerat sedikit hingga Eijun menoleh padanya. Alisnya menukik tipis saat melihat Chris meringis dan agak berkeringat.

"Senpai baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu, aku luar biasa."

Eijun mengerutkan dahi, menatap Chris lebih seksama. "Senpai kelihatan tidak baik-baik saja."

Chris meringis lagi sebelum membasahi bibirnya, saat itulah Eijun menyadari bahwa Chris agak gemetar. "Ini payah, Sawamura. Aku tidak mau membahasnya denganmu. Kau akan menanggapku sangat tidak keren."

"Mana mungkin begitu!" Sergah Eijun seketika. "Katakan saja ada apa?"

Chris menarik napas panjang, membuangnya perlahan, kembali menatapnya dengan senyum kecil. "Aku takut ketinggian."

Eijun melebarkan mata. Bersiap untuk mengatakan berbagai macam hal tapi tangan Chris naik seolah menahannya. "Tenang, oke? Tidak apa-apa, bukan salahmu. Biasanya aku bisa mengatasinya, tapi kadang memang ada hari-hari seperti sekarang di mana semuanya agak memburuk. Dan saat aku bilang memburuk, itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Segalanya berjalan luar biasa baik ketika aku bersamamu, yang buruk hanya phobiaku, aku bersumpah. Tapi aku oke, aku baik-baik saja, kau tak perlu panik atau—"

"Chris-senpai." Sela Eijun cepat, berdiri menghadap Chris sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya. Eijun tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari mata Chris. "Tarik napas sekarang, oke?"

Untungnya Chris menuruti intrusksi itu. Dia mulai menarik napas perlahan, menenangkan kepanikannya dan menjadi lebih tenang dalam beberapa kali tarikan napas.

"Bagaimana perasaan Senpai sekarang?"

Chris menghembuskan napas panjang dan mengangguk singkat. "Jauh lebih baik. Maaf."

"Jangan minta maaf padaku, kita semua punya ketakutan, itu normal. Aku juga takut hantu, aku benci segala hal berbau horror. Saat aku kelas satu SMA, teman-temanku memaksaku berkunjung ke rumah hantu dan aku demam selama dua hari setelahnya."

Chris tertawa, dan Eijun merasa lega karena artinya pemuda itu sudah merasa lebih baik. "Terima kasih, aku sungguh merasa tertolong."

"Bukan masalah." Cengir Eijun. "Apa Senpai mau turun sekarang? Aku tidak ingin Senpai memaksakan diri."

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah merasa baik-baik saja. Seperti yang kubilang tadi, sebenarnya phobiaku tidak parah dan aku terbiasa menghadapinya. Aku bahkan baik-baik saja saat kita di menara tadi, kau ingat?"

Eijun mengingatnya. Chris tampaknya memang baik-baik saja walau menara Tsutenkaku terbilang cukup tinggi.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja kalau bisa fokus pada satu hal. Tsutenkaku tidak terlalu luas, jadi arah pandanganku juga bisa fokus. Tapi di sini terbilang luas jadi aku bingung harus fokus ke mana, alhasil aku ingat ketinggiannya dan mulai panik. Tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja, percayalah."

"Chris-senpai yakin?"

"Sejuta persen."

Eijun tersenyum menanggapinya. "Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu memegang tangan Chris-senpai lagi, heh?"

Chris mengeratkan genggaman. "Jangan. Karena sepertinya aku lebih takut melepaskanmu daripada takut ketinggian."

Eijun terkikik mendengarnya. "Baiklah, karena Chris-senpai sudah bicara seperti itu lagi, aku yakin semua baik-baik saja."

"Dan kita bisa tetap di sini sampai matari terbenam. Sepertinya menyaksikan matahari terbenam dari sini cukup menarik."

Eijun tidak bisa mendebat itu, dia membiarkan ketika Chris mencari posisi strategis untuk mereka. Menatap ke bentang langit barat yang mulai memerah dengan tangan masih saling bertautan satu sam lain.

_Ini menyenangkan_, Eijun berbisik kepada hatinya. Chris benar-benar orang baik yang mustahil menyakitinya. _Ini benar. Ini hal yang tepat. Aku harus segera menjawab pernyataan cintanya dan memulai hubungan resmi sebagai kekasih Chris_, Eijun mencoba berjanji. Ia memejamkan mata dan menarik napas. Mencoba membulatkan tekadnya ketika bayangan Miyuki Kazuya tiba-tiba muncul dan mengacaukan pikirannya.

_Sial. _

**...**

Chris membawa Eijun makan malam ke Donbotori. Pemuda itu semula menawarkan _dinner_ yang lebih berkelas di salah satu resto ternama Osaka, tapi Eijun berkata untuk hari ini dia lebih suka makan dan mencicipi kuliner dari kedai-kedai kecil sederhana. Jadi Chris membawanya ke pusat pertokoan Donbotori, bekeliling mencicipi berbagai macam hal sambil terkesima menikmati papan-papan iklan setiap toko yang sangat menarik. Eijun bahkan berhasil membuat Chris mau berfoto di depan salah satu toko takoyaki yang memajang replika gurita raksasa.

Sulit untuk merasa bosan di Donbotori, setiap toko sangat menarik untuk dilihat. Aroma berbagai macam jajanan khas Jepang memenuhi udara sekitar dan berpadu dengan setiap gemerlap lampu aneka warna. Rasanya nyaris seperti berjalan di pasar malam super besar.

Namun ada yang tak kalah menarik dari itu, Donbotori juga menyediakan paket perjalanan menyusuri sungai dengan perahu motor. Permukaan sungai yang gelap karena langit malam menjadi cermin menakjubkan yang memantulkan beragam warna-warni lampu pertokoan di sepanjang pinggiran sungai. Suasananya indah, bahkan mungkin romantis. Mereka mengambil foto sebagai kenang-kenangan, dan Eijun tidak keberatan memajangnya di akun media sosial setelah meresmikan hubungannya dengan Chris.

_Sebentar lagi_, pikir Eijun. _Aku akan menjawabnya sebentar lagi._ Ia meyakinkan hatinya, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar ke bahu Chris untuk merasakan kenyamanan dan perlindungan tanpa pamrih yang selalu Chris tawarkan.

Setelah berkeliling dengan perahu motor, akhirnya mereka sampai pada akhir destinasi. Sudah lewat dari pukul sembilan malam saat Eijun menemukan dirinya berada di depan Bianglala Tempozan. Bianglala terbesar di Jepang dengan tinggi sekitar 112 meter dan memerlukan waktu lima belas menit dalam satu kali putaran. Eijun menarik napas dan menatap Chris. "Senpai yakin?"

Chris mengangguk begitu lugas, tak ada ketakutan atau keraguan secuilpun di matanya. "Agak memalukan mengakuinya, tapi mungkin ini yang paling kutunggu-tunggu. Bisa berdua saja denganmu di dalam kabin bianglala raksasa."

Eijun bersyukur karena ini malam hari, jika tidak Chris pasti tak kan mampu membedakan antara warna tomat dan wajahnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita naik."

Saat bianglala bergerak perlahan-lahan, berputar dan membawa mereka naik ke puncak tertinggi, Eijun tidak dapat memisahkan antara rasa takjub dan kegembiraan di hatinya. Chris benar-benar punya selera yang bagus. Bianglala ini penutup yang sangat sempurna untuk kencan mereka hari ini. Karena semakin tinggi, semakin indah pula pemandangan Osaka yang dapat dilihat. Bukan hanya keadaan kota dengan lampu warna-warninya yang memanjakan mata, tapi dari atas sini Eijun bahkan bisa melihat sungai dan lautan dengan kapal-kapal yang berbaris di pelabuhan. Benar-benar menakjubkan dan romantis.

"Ini sangat indah..." Eijun menatap pelabuhan di bawah sana dengan mata berbinar.

"Jadi, apa kau bersenang-senang hari ini?" Suara Chris jauh lebih lembut seolah tak ingin mengusik Eijun yang senang menganggumi pemandangan.

Tapi Eijun segera mengalihkan pandangannya guna menatap Chris, memberinya senyum paling lebar hari ini. "Aku lebih dari bersenang-senang. Mungkin ini akan jadi pengalaman kencan terbaik seumur hidupku."

Wajah Chris bersemu merah, dan Eijun suka hal itu. Chris adalah pemuda yang keren dan selalu tampil penuh wibawa, tapi bersama Eijun, Chris terkadang terlihat sangat manis. Ia berdeham kecil, tersenyum lagi. "Aku lega kalau begitu, tapi kalau boleh jujur, masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan denganmu di masa depan. Lebih dari ini."

_Ini dia_, pikir Eijun. Inilah saatnya, dia tak bisa menunda lagi. Bianglala masih berputar dan lima menit lagi kabin mereka akan mencapai puncak tertinggi. Eijun menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu menggenggam tangan Chris lembut. "Aku akan memberi jawaban sekarang, Chris-senpai siap?"

Chris menarik napas dan mengangguk bersama seulas senyuman. "Aku siap."

Eijun menelan ludah, genggamannya pada Chris mengerat tanpa bisa dicegah. "Aku juga menyukai Chris-senpai. Aku sangat menyukai Chris-senpai. Aku ingin lebih banyak kencan dengan Chris-senpai di masa depan, jadi kurasa..." Eijun tersenyum pada Chris, mengusir semua gangguan dari kepala dan hatinya. "Ya, aku mau. Aku mau jadi kekasihmu."

Selama beberapa detik berlalu Chris tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Dia hanya memandang Eijun dalam diam, tanpa berkedip, tidak bergerak, seakan tersihir atau bahkan tak mempercayai pendengarannya. Kemudian Chris kembali bernapas, matanya menatap Eijun hati-hati. "Kau...serius?"

"Tentu saja aku serius!" Eijun berhasil menjawab yakin tanpa meringis akibat rasa tersengat di dadanya. "Mulai sekarang, tolong jaga aku, Chris-senpai!"

Beragam ekspresi melintas di wajah Chris, tapi pemuda itu terlalu terpana hingga tak mampu mengatakan apa-apa. Eijun masih tersenyum padanya, mencoba menekan maju semua keberanian dan keyakinan dalam dirinya. "Sekarang aku adalah pacar Chris-senpai."

Bibir Chris bergerak lambat sekali. "Kau...adalah...pacarku..."

"Yep!" Eijun tertawa, meremas tangan Chris lagi. "Apa ada yang ingin Senpai katakan di hari pertama kita?"

Wajah Chris memerah dengan cepat, ia membuang napas dengan keras dan menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali sebelum meremas tangan Eijun lebih erat dan kembali menatap ke matanya. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapinya. Aku terlalu bahagia sampai terasa akan meledak sebentar lagi."

"Jangan begitu!" Eijun pura-pura kesal dan cemberut. "Akan sangat tidak lucu kalau pacarku meledak di hari pertama jadian."

"Sawamura," Chris hampir gemetaran. "Kalau kau terus mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu, aku benar-benar bisa hilang kendali sebentar lagi."

Eijun memberinya senyum jail. "Ayolah, Chris-senpai, aku memang sengaja melakukannya! Aku juga laki-laki, kau ingat? Aku tahu persis bagaimana rasanya. Jadi kenapa Senpai tidak pindah saja untuk duduk di sebelahku sekarang?"

Eijun sangat suka melihat bagaimana Chris masih berusaha tenang dan mengambil napas hati-hati sebelum bergerak dan menempati posisi duduk di sebelahnya. Kabin mereka agak oleng sesaat, tapi keseimbangan dan keamanan bianglala tak diragukan lagi mampu beradaptasi dengan cepat dan membuat posisi kembali seimbang. Eijun memasang senyum yang paling manis untuk Chris, membiarkan kehangatan pemuda itu mengalir ke tubuhnya melalui sentuhan jari-jari mereka.

_Ini bagus. Ini sangat bagus. Inilah yang aku butuhkan, ini yang aku inginkan_, Eijun membisiki hatinya berulang-ulang.

"Maaf ya, karena ketidakpekaanku, kau jadi menunggu terlalu lama."

Chris menggeleng tipis dan balas tersenyum. "Bukan masalah."

Eijun menyamankan diri untuk bersandar pada Chris sambil memandang panorama malam yang terlihat dari jendela kabin bianglala. "Aku belum pernah pacaran dengan laki-laki sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak benar-benar tahu harus berbuat apa. Kuharap Chris-senpai masih punya kesabaran mengajariku."

Terdengar suara tawa lembut dari Chris. "Aku juga belum pernah, Sawamura. Jadi kita harus sama-sama belajar, katakan saja kalau ada tindakanku yang membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tidak ingin membuatmu merasa terbebani."

Eijun tertawa kecil, makin menyandarkan diri pada Chris hingga ia bisa menghirup jelas aroma Chris yang sangat berbeda dari Miyuki. "Kau terlalu baik, aku mulai takut kau bersikap seperti ini juga pada orang lain."

Satu tangan Chris bergerak ke sepanjang bahunya, turun ke punggung untuk memberi usapan lembut. "Aku hanya seperti ini denganmu, kau tahu itu."

Eijun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Chris lalu mengulurkan tangan dan memeluknya, Chris balas memeluk. _Ini bagus_, Eijun menanamkan ke otaknya. Memiliki seseorang yang begitu peduli padamu itu bagus. Membalas rasa sayang seseorang yang juga menyayangimu itu bagus. Eijun mengeratkan pelukan, mendadak merasa terlalu bergantung pada sentuhan Chris. Ia ingin semua ini terasa lebih nyata, lebih dekat, lebih kuat dan lebih intens agar menghapuskan semua ingatan di tubuhnya tentang betapa menyakitkan pelukan Miyuki kemarin malam.

_Chris-senpai mencintaiku_, pikir Eijun selagi merasakan betapa kencang detak jantung Chris di dadanya. _Pria ini benar-benar mencintaiku. _

"Sawamura..."

Eijun mendongak sedikit untuk menatap mata amber Chris, pemuda itu menjilat bibirnya singkat dan tampak gugup luar biasa. Wajahnya masih bersemu merah, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menghindari mata Eijun.

"Aku—"

"_Lakukan_." Sela Eijun. "Aku juga menginginkannya. Cium aku, Chris-senpai."

Chris tidak langsung menciumnya, tangan Chris bergerak ke lehernya, ibu jari mengusap pipinya dengan penuh kelembutan hingga membuat Eijun memejamkan mata dan menjadi lebih tenang. Sentuhan Chris sangat penuh dengan perasaan dan kehati-hatian seolah ia mengantisipasi penolakan. Tapi Eijun tidak akan menolak lagi. Ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mendongak pada Chris memberi tanda bahwa ia siap dan yakin dengan semua ini.

Ketika akhirnya bibir Chris menyentuh bibirnya, segalanya menjadi kabur dan Eijun membiarkan seluruh kerja otak dan tubuhnya fokus pada satu titik yakni bibirnya. Ciuman Chris ringan dan lembut, hampir terkesan ragu, lalu kemudian terlepas. Eijun tidak membuka mata, ia bisa mendengar Chris menarik napas lalu kembali menciumnya, kali ini sedikit lebih berani.

Eijun menekan maju, mengharapkan lebih dari sekedar kecupan lembut. Ia ingin sesuatu yang lebih dalam, lebih kasar, lebih melekat untuk melenyapkan semua ingatan akan bagaimana rasa bibir Miyuki di bibirnya. Eijun ingin mengganti semua tentang Miyuki dengan Chris. Dia milik Chris sekarang. Dia ingin seluruh tubuh, pikiran, dan hatinya dipenuhi oleh Chris seorang.

Eijun mendesak maju, membuka mulutnya dan dengan agak tak sabar mengundang lidah Chris untuk menguasai rongga mulutnya. Lebih, Eijun butuh lebih dari ini. Ia menginginkan Chris menguasainya. Menjadi terlalu haus akan sentuhan dan ciuman Chris. Eijun menjilat dan menghisap bibir Chris, membiarkan lidahnya tersapu oleh lidah hangat Chris selagi tubuhnya merapat makit dekat dengan tubuh Chris.

_Teruskan. Lebih. Lebih. Lebih. Teruskan. Jangan berhenti. _

Chris meremas pinggang dan bahunya saat Eijun menggigit bibir bawahnya, tapi Eijun tidak mau berhenti.

_Aku menginginkannya. Aku menikmatinya. Aku menyukainya. _

Napas Eijun mulai sesak, tapi ia tetap tidak berhenti. Tidak bahkan ketika Chris mundur untuk mengambil napas dan terengah. Eijun lekas mengejar untuk menuntut ciuman lain darinya. Eijun sadar Chris kesulitan bernapas, ia bisa merasakan betapa kuatnya desakan Chris untuk mengambil jeda napas melalui cengkeraman jari-jari Chris di bahunya. Tapi Eijun belum puas.

"Sawamura," Chris berhasil menarik diri sejenak, terengah.

"Jangan berhenti." Napas Eijun putus-putus tapi ia tetap mendesak maju dan menekan ciuman lain ke mulut Chris yang setengah terbuka. Chris masih membalasnya, berusaha sebisanya untuk meledeni ciuman Eijun yang makin berantakan.

"Sawamura, tunggu."

"Tidak. Aku belum puas." Eijun kembali maju, tapi kali ini Chris berhasil menahannya. "Kenapa?!" Suara Eijun tercekat serak. "Kau tidak suka?"

Chris menatapanya sangat dalam. "Aku suka. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan." Eijun nyaris memekik, ia maju lagi tapi Chris menahannya tetap di tempat.

"Sawamura," Suara Chris terdengar begitu lembut di telinganya, "Kau menangis."

Eijun bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Wajahnynya telah basah dengan air mata sementara dadanya sesak luar biasa. Chris masih menetapnya dengan begitu lembut, mengusap air matanya hati-hati saat Eijun mencoba tersenyum, "Aku menangis karena bahagia. Aku bahagia bisa bersama Chris-senpai."

Chris tersenyum padanya, masih menatapnya dengan hangat dan dalam meski kepalanya menggeleng untuk menyanggah. "Aku sangat bahagia bisa bersamamu, Sawamura. Tapi melihatmu tidak bahagia adalah hal terakhir yang kuinginkan."

"Tapi aku bahagia!" Suara Eijun tercekat memilukan. Air matanya makin deras dan dadanya lebih sesak daripada yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya. "Aku sangat bahagia..."

Chris masih tersenyum, tenang, mengusap air mata dan membelai punggungnya dengan lembut. "Kau mencintai Miyuki, bukan aku."

"Tidak!" Jerit Eijun. "Tidaktidaktidak! Aku menyukaimu! Aku sangat menyukaimu! Aku mencintaimu! Aku hanya mencintaimu dan bukan orang lain! Aku menginginkanmu! Bukan Miyuki Kazuya! Hanya kau yang bisa membuatku bahagia! Aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu, kumohon... Aku sangat mencintaimu!"

Chris menariknya ke dalam pelukan erat. "Oh, Sawamura..." berbisik menenangkan saat Eijun tersedu-sedu di dadanya. "Perasaan tidak akan pernah bisa kau lawan dengan kata-kata, tak peduli sekeras apapun kau berteriak."

Eijun meraung dalam pelukan Chris. "Tapi aku benar-benar menginginkanmu. Kau sangat mencintaiku dan aku ingin mencintaimu juga. Aku ingin bahagia denganmu. Aku ingin bersamamu... Jangan tolak aku, kumohon..."

"Ssshh... Aku tidak akan menolakmu, Sawamura. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengorbankan kebahagianmu demi keegoisanku."

Tangis Eijun pecah, ia mendekap Chris lebih erat, ia biarkan tangannya menjadi tinju kencang di sekitar punggung Chris. "Aku tidak mengerti... Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku seperti ini... Kenapa aku memikirkan Miyuki..."

"Tidak apa-apa." Suara Chris begitu halus, usapan telapak tangannya yang hangat tak lepas dari rambut dan bahu Eijun. "Tidak apa-apa, Sawamura..."

Eijun menangis makin keras. Ia biarkan seluruh air mata, perasaan, kemarahan, kesedihan dan kebimbangan hatinya tumpah dalam pelukan Chris malam itu. Chris membayar lebih agar untuk menyewa kabin mereka, terus berputar di dalam bianglala sampai tangis Eijun benar-benar berhenti. Eijun menyadari bahwa Chris juga sempat menangis, mengingat cintanya yang tak pernah bisa Eijun balas.

Mereka naik ke bianglala dalam status masih sebagai teman, menjadi kekasih saat berada di dalam, sampai akhirnya keluar kembali dengan status kembali menjadi teman. Chris menawari dengan sopan apakah Eijun bersedia bermalam di Osaka mengingat hari sudah larut, Eijun tidak menolak.

"Maafkan aku..." Bisik Eijun serak begitu mereka memasuki _lift_ hotel, masing-masing memegang kunci pintu kamar yang berbeda. "Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Chris balas tersenyum simpul dan meremas bahunya dengan bersahabat. "Sudahlah, berhenti minta maaf padaku."

"Tapi aku jahat sekali. Chris-senpai harusnya membenciku dan meninggalkanku sendirian."

"Jangan konyol, Sawamura."

"Kalau begitu lakukan apa saja padaku. Senpai boleh memukulku, menampar atau meninju, apapun. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, aku merasa tidak akan tenang sebelum Chris-senpai memukulku setidaknya satu kali."

Chris tertawa. "Astaga, Sawamura, kau tidak perlu merasa begitu, oke?" Chris menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Sebagai gantinya, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya pada Miyuki, mengerti? Jangan menutupinya lagi, jangan mencoba untuk melawannya. Kau harus berani."

Eijun mendesah berat dan menunduk, tidak menjawab.

"Sawamura?"

"Bisa tidak kita jangan bawa-bawa dia dulu? Aku masih tidak tahu bagaimana harus bersikap."

Chris menepuk bahunya ramah. "Kau hanya harus jujur dan berani. Kau 'kan Kesatrianya."

Eijun mendengus, berhasil tertawa kecil. "Yeah, karena Miyuki sepertinya bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengeja kata cinta dengan benar."

Pintu _lift_ berdenting terbuka dan mereka keluar bersama, berjalan di lorong hotel yang sepi. _"Well,_ sebenarnya aku akan merasa senang kalau kau mau menyampaikan satu tinju untuk Miyuki." kata Chris sambil menyeringai usil. "Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar orang itu satu kali, tapi aku tak ingin mengecewakanmu."

Eijun tertawa. "Dengan senang hati, Chris-senpai. Aku janji akan memukulnya dengan sangat keras sampai dia sempoyongan."

Chris mendesah lega dengan dramatis. "Syukurlah. Itu bagian terbaiknya."

"Ada lagi yang Chris-senpai inginkan?"

Chris terdiam cukup lama sebelum balas tersenyum, senyumnya agak pilu tapi dia berhasil untuk tidak menangis. "Ini agak egois, tapi aku tidak ingin kau naik bianglala yang kita naiki hari ini bersama Miyuki. Aku ingin menjadikannya kenangan khusus untuk kita berdua saja."

Eijun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu. Aku tidak akan pernah ke sana bersama siapapun. Kenangan itu seluruhnya milik Chris-senpai dan aku."

"Aku tidak percaya kau sekarang mantan kekasihku, Sawamura."

"Iya, tapi aku bahagia dengan perjalanan cinta kita yang singkat ini."

Mereka berbagi tawa sekali lagi, saling tersenyum dan mengucapkan selamat malam sebelum masuk ke kamar hotel masing-masing.

Malam ini setelah sekian lama, Eijun berhasil tidur dengan lelap.

**...**

Keesokan harinya begitu kembali ke Tokyo, Eijun perlu beberapa kali ke kamar mandi sebelum benar-benar naik ke kasurnya, bersandar pada _headbed,_ duduk memeluk lutut di dalam selimut. Ia bahkan harus menarik napas panjang berkali-kali sebelum tangannya yang gemetar menemukan nama Miyuki Kazuya di ponselnya.

"Tenanglah, Sawamura Eijun. Ini tidak sulit. Sama sekali tidak sulit. Kau hanya perlu menelpon Miyuki Kazuya dan mengatakan bahwa kau sadar kau menyukainya. Katakan perasaanmu dengan jujur dan berani. Ini tidak sulit sam sekali. Ini cuma Miyuki Kazuya. Yosh! Semangat!"

Eijun menghembuskan napas dengan cepat lalu menelpon Miyuki. Ia tahu Miyuki tak pernah lagi mau mengangkat panggilan ataupun membalas pesannya, tapi kali ini Eijun ingin mencoba, jika Miyuki masih belum menjawab juga, Eijun bertekad untuk langsung menemuinya.

"Sawamura?"

Eijun nyaris menjatuhkan ponselnya saat Miyuki menjawab, suara Miyuki terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. Mendadak Eijun sadar sudah berapa lama mereka tidak saling bicara di telepon.

"Hei, kau di sana?"

Eijun berdeham, memaksa diri untuk fokus. "Ugh, iya aku di sini. Sori, aku agak kaget kau mengangkat panggilanku."

_"Well..."_ Eijun bisa mendengar Miyuki menghela napas dan tertawa kecil. Eijun jadi ingin sekali menemuinya, ini terasa sangat lama sejak mereka bisa bicara seperti ini. "Aku sedang tidak sibuk, jadi tidak ada salahnya menjawab."

Eijun mendengus sebal. "Meh, masih alasan! Jelas-jelas kau menghindariku selama sebulan!"

Miyuki tertawa. "Yeah, baiklah kau benar. Tapi aku punya alasan untuk itu dan sebenarnya... aku ingin mengatakannya padamu."

"Oh, ya?" Sahut Eijun antusias walau agak bingung. "Mm... Aku juga mau mengatakan hal penting, tapi kurasa aku bisa menunggu. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti bajingan satu bulan belakangan!"

"Seperti biasanya, kata-katamu selalu sopan dan lembut, eh?" Goda Miyuki, Eijun memutar mata bisa membayangkan dengan jelas senyum miring dan gerlingan mata Miyuki.

"Dan kau masih bicara dengan nada menyebalkan dan sarkas seperti biasanya!" Balas Eijun ketus meski jelas bisa merasakan kebahagiaan membuncah di dadanya.

Miyuki tertawa renyah dari sebrang telepon, membuat Eijun semakin ingin menemuinya. "Jadi hal penting apa yang mau kau katakan padaku, hm? Kau bisa bicara duluan."

"Tidak, kau duluan saja. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu alasanmu menghindariku, Miyuki Kazuya! Jadi sebaiknya kau cepat jelaskan."

"Wow, kau benar-benar tidak sabar rupanya." Eijun mendengar Miyuki menarik napas panjang, dan suaranya melembut ketika mengatakan. "Aku tidak sepenuhnya bohong saat bilang kalau aku sedang sibuk, Sawamura. Pada kenyataannya aku memang harus beberapa kali berbincang serius dengan salah satu professor dan mempertimbangkan sesuatu."

Eijun mendengarkan dengan seksama, mencoba tetap tenang dan tidak memotong penjelasan Miyuki. "Aku tahu, Kuramochi-senpai juga bilang kau terus mondar-mandir ke ruang professor."

"Ya," Miyuki menjawab tenang. "Tapi aku memang menghindarimu juga." Ia tertawa samar seakan itu agak lucu. "Alasan pertama mengapa aku menghindarimu adalah karena aku sudah tahu soal kau dan Chris."

Jantung Eijun telah memompa darah lebih cepat mendengar kalimat itu.

"Chris sudah bicara padaku sebelumnya." Miyuki terdengar sangat tenang seolah-olah sudah berlatih mengatakannya. "Aku memang sudah tahu sejak lama dia punya perasaan khusus padamu, tapi satu sisi dalam diriku ingin mendengarnya langsung dari Chris. Dan Chris sungguh mengatakannya padaku, kau tahu dia, kan?" Tawa Miyuki berdengung ringan tapi Eijun bahkan tak bisa bernapas normal sekarang. "Dia sangat sopan, _such a gentlemen,_ dia bahkan meminta izinku untuk mendekatimu."

Napas Eijun tertahan di paru-parunya. Sikap tenang Miyuki entah mengapa terasa begitu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Aku tahu Chris adalah pemuda yang baik, dan dia sangat mencintaimu, dia pasti bisa menjagamu dan membuatmu bahagia. Dan aku tahu kau juga menyukainya, kau menghormatinya dengan cara yang tak biasa."

Eijun berhasil bernapas. "Ke mana arah pembicaraanmu sebenarnya?"

"Sawamura," Panggil Miyuki dengan ketenangan luar biasa. "Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu dan Chris. Aku sudah banyak mengganggu kalian selama ini, dan kurasa inilah saatnya berhenti. Itu adalah alasan pertama kenapa aku menghindarimu."

Eijun hampir menjeritkan bahwa itu tak perlu, karena sekarang semuanya sudah jelas. Chris sudah mengerti, dan Eijun tahu siapa yang benar-benar dicintainya. Tetapi ia berhasil menahan dan fokus pada setiap detail perkataan Miyuki hingga mampu menayakan. "Apa alasan yang kedua?"

Miyuki menarik napas, terdengar begitu halus dan agak lama. "Alasan yang kedua sungguh berhubungan dengan professor yang membimbingku."

"Kau punya masalah dengan tugas akhirmu?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu." Miyuki terdengar lebih rileks. "Beliau memberiku pilihan yang kuakui, cukup menggiurkan. Agak nekat, tapi menggiurkan. Bohong kalau aku tidak terkejut dengan tawarannya, aku bahkan tidak punya banyak persiapan, tapi mustahil juga untuk menolak tawaran sebagus ini."

"Jangan berbelit-belit, Miyuki Kazuya."

Miyuki tertawa samar. "Kau memang tidak berubah, eh? Yah, baiklah aku akan langsung ke intinya. Singkatnya, Sawamura, professorku menawarkan tiket ke Jerman lebih cepat."

Detik itu, Eijun merasa seluruh tubuhnya baru saja ditimpa sejuta kilo besi, ia tak mampu bergerak, membatu dalam sesak yang aneh.

"Beliau punya relasi sesama professor di Berlin, salah satu alasan mengapa dulu beliau memintaku melanjutkan studi di Jerman. Tapi relasinya ini belakangan terlibat sebuah proyek potensial bersama para mahasiswa dan dosen, aku diminta untuk bergabung."

Eijun menggenggam ponselnya kuat-kuat hingga menekan ke telinga dan sisi wajahnya. Tangannya yang lain meremas seprei begitu erat, ia yakin akan ada kusut di sana. Eijun ingin menghentikan Miyuki bicara, memintanya untuk diam lalu ganti mendengarkan pernyataan cintanya. Tapi mulutnya justru terkunci rapat, rahang mengatup kaku dan tak ada kata-kata yang keluar.

"Itu berarti aku harus ke Jerman secepat mungkin, bahkan meninggalkan studiku di sini. Professor bilang itu tidak masalah, kami bicara dengan pihak Meiji, mereka sanggup mengatur perkuliahan jarak jauh dan sebagainya. Aku tetap terdaftar sebagai mahasiswa Meiji dan tetap akan menjapat ijazah nantinya, tapi disamping itu aku juga akan bergabung dengan Aachen, dan secara otomatis terdaftar sebagai mahasiwa pasca-sarjana mereka setelah menerima ijazah Meiji. Bisa dibilang ini beasiswa lebih awal."

Tubuh Eijun lemas, dia telah kehilangan semua tenaga seiring tiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Miyuki dan bergaung dalam telinganya.

"Tawaran itu membuatku senang sekaligus juga cukup stress karena terkesan mendadak. Itulah kenapa satu bulan ini aku sering menghindar, bukan hanya darimu tapi juga kebanyakan orang. Aku benar-benar perlu waktu untuk berpikir dan mengambil keputusan."

"Ini luar biasa, ini impianmu..." Lucu, bagaimana di tengah-tengah situasi ini lidah Eijun justru mengatakan kalimat itu dan bukannya hal-hal menyangkut perasaannya.

"Kau benar," Miyuki berkata. "Kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang dua kali."

Eijun tertawa tiba-tiba, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk tertawa padahal ia bisa merasakan betapa panas matanya dan pandangan yang mulai kabur. "Kau gila? Ini Aachen! Universitas terbaik di Jerman! Kau pasti sinting kalau menolaknya!"

"Yeah, aku memang sempat merasa sudah setengah sinting selama satu bulan belakangan ini." Sahut Miyuki, menarik napas panjang dan sedikit terkekeh. "Lucu, bagaimana semua hal bisa datang secara bersamaan begini. Kita punya perjanjian satu tahun untuk tetap menjadi akur dan tidak berkencan dengan orang lain, itu terjadi di bulan Maret. Sekarang baru Agustus, tapi banyak sekali hal tak terduga terjadi."

Eijun benar-benar berharap Miyuki berhenti bicara sekarang. Ia punya firasat buruk bahwa tak akan sanggup mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya tanpa hancur berkeping-keping.

"Chris orang baik, Sawamura. Aku percaya padanya. Dia akan menjagamu dengan baik dan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu bahagia. Sekali ini, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk orang lain. Aku tidak ingin menghalangi kebahagiaanmu lagi. Jika aku pergi ke Jerman lebih cepat, kau bisa bebas bersama Chris tanpa memikirkan resiko apapun."

_Aku tak ingin kau pergi!_ Hati Eijun berteriak protes. Namun tetap tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. _Aku tak ingin kau pergi, aku ingin kau tetap bersamaku. _

"Sawamura... mungkin kau sudah sering mendengar ini, tapi biarkan aku tetap megatakannya, kau adalah orang yang baik. Kau mungkin menganggapku hanya membual, tapi aku benar-benar serius. Beberapa bulan selama berkesempatan mengenalmu, rasanya bagus, rasanya menyenangkan. Kau layak dapat orang baik juga. Jadi jangan khawatir, karena mulai sekarang kau bebas untuk dekat dengan siapa saja tanpa harus memikirkan soal _imprint,_ soal aku."

_Inilah dia_, pikir Eijun penuh kehancuran. Miyuki akan mengatakan perpisahan. Hati Eijun menjerit tak rela, tapi dia tak bisa mengutarakannya dengan kata-kata. Dia tak sanggup mengorbankan impian besar Miyuki Kazuya. "Kapan?"

"Hm?"

Air mata meleleh dan menggenagi pipi Eijun, tangannya mengepal menjadi tinju kencang dan memukul sesak di dadanya. "Kapan kau berangkat?"

Ada jeda panjang muncul setelahnya. Eijun bahkan tak lagi tahu siapa di antara dirinya dan Miyuki yang lebih sering menarik napas panjang. "Siang ini. Pesawatku _take-off_ sembilan puluh menit dari sekarang."

Eijun menekan satu punggung tangan ke mulutnya untuk meredam segala jerit maupun isak tangis. "Sialan, Miyuki Kazuya." Ia berhasil menjaga suaranya tak gemetar. "Kau benar-benar berniat pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun padaku?"

Miyuki tertawa senggau, anehnya terdengar begitu memilukan seakan ia juga sedang berusaha keras tidak menangis. "Aku baru berniat menelponmu, tapi kau selalu mendahuluiku."

Eijun menelan ludah getir. "Kau bahkan tidak mau aku ikut mengantarmu?"

Suara Miyuki tercekat, sebelum ia berbisik lemah. "Aku tidak akan sanggup melihatmu... Kau sendiri bilang ada kencan ke Osaka bersama Chris, aku takut merusak momen kalian. Sekalipun kencannya kemarin, Osaka itu lumayan jauh dari Tokyo, aku tidak ingin kau repot dan buru-buru ke Narita hanya untuk mengantarku."

Eijun menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. "Jadi kau sekarang adalah cowok sopan dan penuh pengertian ya? Mengejutkan sekali."

Miyuki tertawa pelan. "Aku memang telat bersikap baik. Seharusnya kulakukan lebih cepat."

_Seharusnya kau tak pergi. Seharusnya aku menahanmu. Seharusnya aku mengatakan perasaanku. Seharusnya kita bersama. _

Miyuki berdeham. "Jadi hal penting apa yang mau kau katakan padaku, Sawamura?"

Eijun memejamkan mata, merasakan air matanya jatuh dengan deras ke wajahnya. _Aku mencintaimu, Miyuki Kazuya. Jangan pergi... _"Senpai..."

"Hm?"

"Senpai..." Suara Eijun mengabur. Rasanya ia tak mungkin sanggup mengatakan ini. "Senpai..."

"Senpai?" Ulang Miyuki ragu-ragu. "Apa kau sedang membicarakan ikan mas peliharaanmu?"

Eijun berhasil tertawa walau dadanya begitu sesak. "Hm... dia aneh beberapa waktu ini, aku sangat khawatir padanya, tapi sekarang sepertinya dia sudah baik-baik saja."

"Kau sangat menyukainya, ya?"

"Tentu saja." Eijun mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. "Aku—_sangat menyukainya_. Aku benar-benar menyukai Senpai. Aku memikirkan Senpai setiap waktu."

Miyuki tertawa geli. "Ikan yang betuntung kalau begitu. Sampaikan salamku untuknya, oke? Dan untuk Kouhai juga. Ikanku... Aku menitipkannya pada Kuramochi, tapi sebenarnya aku lebih percaya kalau kau yang mengurusnya."

"Ikanmu bahkan tidak punya nama sampai sekarang."

"Sebenarnya punya, tapi kau boleh menamainya lagi. Kau boleh memanggilnya sesukamu jika bersedia mengadopsinya."

Hening. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengatakan apapun setelahnya. Eijun terlalu sibuk meredam dan menahan semua tangisannya. Dan Miyuki... Eijun bahkan tak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Miyuki sekarang. Dia pasti sudah siap bersama koper dan paspornya.

"Sawamura, kurasa ini mungkin saatnya—"

"Tidak." sergah Eijun. _Aku tidak mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal. _

"Huh?"

"Maksudku... bagaimana dengan uang sewa? Ke mana aku harus membayar?"

"Oh, kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Sejak awal aku tidak ingin membuatmu membayar, tapi aku tahu kau ini seperti apa. Kau bisa tinggal di sana selama apapun yang kau mau, aku tidak pernah memakai uang sewa yang selama ini kau berikan. Semua uangmu sudah kutitipkan pada Kuramochi, kau mungkin bisa menggunakannya untuk keperluan yang lain. Tolong jangan tersinggug!" Miyuki menekankan. "Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku hanya ingin membantu."

Eijun menarik napas dengan susah payah. "Siapa kau? Apa kau Miyuki Kazuya yang sama? Aku tidak mengenalimu dengan semua kepribadian baikmu ini!"

Miyuki tertawa, lalu menghela napas panjang. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sawamura. Terima kasih atas segalanya, dan maaf untuk apapun yang pernah kulakukan jika itu membuatmu terluka."

"Kau juga... jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan merokok, itu tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

Saat penggilan berakhir, Eijun menjerit keras-keras. Menangis lebih histeris dari yang ia lakukan kemarin. Ia tidak ingat, kapan hatinya pernah lebih hancur dari ini.

…

Eijun menarik napas panjang untuk mengurai sesak yang masih menghimpit dadanya. Hari telah menjelang sore, tapi Eijun bahkan tidak berminat untuk meninggalkan kamarnya. Dia yakin matanya bengkak dan penampilannya akan membuat siapapun merasa tak nyaman saat menatapnya. Tapi Eijun saat ini memilih untuk tidak peduli. Dia butuh waktu, dan merasa berhak mendapatkannya untuk bersedih sepuasnya dan mengurung diri di kamar.

Jam di atas nakas menunjukkan pukul emat lebih tujuh menit. Eijun menarik lututnya ke dada, punggung bersandar pada _headbed_ kemudian memutar radio dari ponselnya. Suara penyiar perempuan langsung mengisi udara di sekitarnya, siaran program _Kokoro no Koe_ baru saja dimulai.

"Surat yang cukup panjang dan dikirim atas nama Miyuki Kazuya."

Jantung Eijun berhenti berdetak, tangannya gemetar meraih ponselnya dan memperbesar volume.

"_Sampai beberapa bulan lalu, ketika pertama kali aku mendengar tentang siaran ini, yang terlintas di benakku adalah betapa konyolnya acara semacam ini. Tetapi sekarang, di sinilah aku berada, duduk di kamarku dan mengetik surat untuk dikirimkan ke acara yang dulunya kuanggap begitu konyol.__"_

Eijun bernapas dengan susah payah. Mencoba untuk tetap fokus mendengarkan sementara kepalanya mulai berat dengan pertanyaan apakah ini benar-benar dari Miyuki Kazuya yang dikenalnya.

"_Aku adalah seorang laki-laki dua puluh satu tahun yang percaya hidupku begitu sempurna. Ibuku wanita yang luar biasa, pintar, berbakat, cantik, menawan. Ayahku adalah salah satu orang paling sukses di negara ini. Kehidupanku sempurna, keluarga yang harmonis, nilai sekolah yang bagus, dan ke manapun aku melangkah, semua orang akan berhenti untuk memandangku, tersenyum, dan memuji bahwa aku sangat tampan._

"_Segalanya sempurna, dan aku yakin akan tetap berjalan sempurna untuk selamanya. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dia..."_

Nepas Eijun tercekat di tenggorokan. Jari-jarinya meremas seprai begitu kuat sementara bibirnya menekan dalam garis getir. _Surat ini benar-benar dari Miyuki. _

"_Aku bertemu dengannya di akhir bulan Februari. Salju mulai menghilang dan udara tak lagi membeku, tapi pertemuan pertama kami begitu dingin dan mengerikan. Aku bicara buruk padanya, dan sebagai balasan dia membantingku ke lantai dengan teknik judo. Ya, dia kasar. Dia tak ragu menekan lututnya di dadaku dan mengancamku tanpa berkedip. Orang-orang selalu memandangku dengan penuh kekaguman, tapi dia mengobarkan api kebencian di matanya ketika melihatku. Itu hari yang buruk, tapi sekarang saat aku memikirkannya lagi, itu mungkin akan menjadi salah satu hari paling istimewa yang kukenang seumur hidupku. _

"_Pada awalnya, aku hanya ingin mengabaikan keberadaannya, tapi kemudian aku mendapati fakta bahwa seseorang yang ku kenal ternyata menaruh minat khusus padanya. Dari sanalah jalanku mulai sedikit bergeser. Aku memastikan dia tetap dalam pengawasanku, mengamatinya, mencari tahu mengapa kenalanku menyukainya, dan sedikit rencana kecil yang nakal—aku ingin bermain-main dalam hubungan mereka. _

"_Kami mulai sering bersama. Dia adalah pribadi yang mudah untuk dibaca, apa dia rasakan akan langsung terlihat di wajahnya. Aku menikmati perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya dalam jangka detik tiap kali aku menggodanya. Polos, ekspresif, jujur, sulit untuk bosan dengannya. Kemudian aku terus menggiringnya masuk ke dalam jaring-jaring yang telah kubuat. Aku memanfaatkan kepolosan dan kenaifannya demi kesenangan pribadi. Sampai di suatu titik, aku mulai berencana untuk membuatnya jatuh padaku dan kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja... karena aku memang seberengsek itu._

"_Aku mengarahkannya pada kerangka cerita yang kuinginkan. Menemaniku ke pesta, menuntunnya berdansa, membuatnya tinggal di tempatku, membawanya ke Takayama, berdoa bersamanya di Shirakawa-go, lalu menciumnya di halaman sekolah. _

"_Aku ingin memperkenalkannya pada tempat-tempat yang belum pernah ia kunjungi. Mengukir kenangan besar di kepalanya sebelum aku mengucapkan perpisahan yang begitu kejam. Kupikir rencanaku berhasil, tetapi kemudian aku menyadari bahwa selama ini akulah yang terperangkap ke dalam jaring-jaringnya. _

"_Aku tidak sadar sejak kapan aku menyukai senyumnya. Dia tersenyum nyaris sepanjang waktu. Dia tersenyum kepada siapapun, dan aku menemukan banyak sekali senyumnya kuabadikan dalam kamera ponselku secara diam-diam. Aku tidak sadar bahwa selama ini dia yang telah membawaku pada pengalaman-pengalaman yang tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, berbagai bentuk emosi baru yang berhasil mengganggu poros seimbangku. Dia membuatku kesal, dia membuatku marah, dia membuatku ingin mencari tahu. Dia membuatku tersenyum, menangis, dan tertawa. Dia telah mengenalkanku pada keributan, ketidakteraturan, ketertarikan, kegembiraan, kekhawatiran, kegugupan, kepedulian, kecemburuan... kerinduan. _

"_Banyak orang berkata kita tidak akan benar-benar sadar sesuatu itu sangat berharga sampai kita kehilangannya. Bagiku, kita tidak akan pernah tahu betapa selama ini kita telah kehilangan sesuatu yang sangat berharga sampai sesuatu itu datang ke hidup kita. Dia membuatku menyadari bahwa kesempurnaan yang selama ini kubanggakan memiliki sebuah lubang kosong di tengahnya. Dan aku tidak pernah merasa begitu lengkap sampai dia datang mengisi kekosongan itu. Dia melengkapiku dengan cara-cara paling menyebalkan sekaligus paling manis. _

"_Mungkin kalian tertawa, menertawakanku yang pada akhirnya dikalahkan dan menjilat ludah sendiri. Aku juga ingin tertawa. Aku ingin tertawa mengolok nasib lalu memperbaiki segalanya. Kalau ini adalah shoujou manga favoritnya, maka kisah kami seharusnya berakhir dalam lembaran gambar di mana dia menangis di hadapanku, lalu kami pada akhirnya saling mengakui perasaan satu sama lain, berpelukan, dan bersama untuk selamanya... Tapi realita tidak sebaik itu. _

"_Kami baru saja mengucapkan selamat tinggal di telepon. Dan saat surat ini dibacakan, aku mungkin sudah duduk di bangku pesawat dalam penerbanganku menuju Jerman, sementara dia duduk di bawah langit Tokyo dan mulai melupakanku. _

"_Di akhir surat ini aku menyadari bahwa aku tak ingin berpisah darinya, melupakan, ataupun dilupakan olehnya. Menyadari, bahwa aku ingin terus berada di dekatnya, adu mulut dengannya, menggodanya, melihatnya marah dan tertawa, makan bersamanya, pergi ke banyak tempat dengannya, terbangun di sebelahnya, tertidur sambil memeluknya. Dan pada akhirnya, semua hal ini hanya membawaku pada suatu kesimpulan yang kuyakini sepenuh hati..._

"_Sawamura Eijun, aku mencintaimu.__"_

* * *

…

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

...

* * *

Ini rekor chapter dengan jumlah words paling banyak sejauh ini. Gapapa deh, anggep aja bonus. Nggak deng, saya cuma bingung mau cut di sebelah mana hehe. Kalau tamat di sini, kira-kira worth it nggak? Kebetulan waktunya pas. Publish chapter pertama di bulan Februari, dalam cerita ini Eijun dan Kazuya juga ketemu bulan Februari. Chapter akhir publish di bulan Agustus, dan dalam cerita mereka juga pisah bulan Agustus. Udah cocok banget kalau tamat di sini kayaknya. Saya sayang sama mereka bertiga, nggak tega lebih dari ini. Saya tepar abis Agustusan. Saya mau rebahan.

Oh, and this is the first time I become a cameo on my story, lol. Iya, cewek di kedai kopi itu saya/terjun. Ada banyak banget unsur intrinsik dalam fanfik ini ternyata.

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini, menanti dengan sabar walau jadwal updatenya nggak pernah menentu, apalago selaluenyempatkan buat nulis di kolom review, kalian moodblaster banget deh. Saya kasih virtual hug satu-satu sini :') Oh ya, banyak yang bilang nggak rela ini tamat? Sejujurnya... SAYA JUGA! Nggak paham lagi saya juga jadi ikut kebawa cerita ini, padahal niat awalnya cuma twoshoot. Tapi maaf, ini tetap harus tamat, karena kalau nggak, saya ngeri plotnya makin sinetronable gitu. Tapi mungkin kapan-kapan saya bikin series tentang kumpulan side story dari cerita ini, kalau ada yang minat sih, hehe.

Well, saya permisi dulu soalnya masih harus rapat Karang Taruna :)

Take care!


	13. Chapter 13

_Cinta yang paling menggebu-gebu memiliki akhir yang paling dingin._

Itulah yang Miyuki katakan saat itu, mengutip ucapan Socrates, ketika Miyuki masih di sini, ketika Eijun bisa mendengar suaranya, dan merasakan kehangatan telapak tangan Miyuki di jari-jarinya. Eijun tidak sepenuhnya mengerti apa yang Miyuki maksud, lebih sibuk dengan suara Miyuki yang mendesis dingin dan senyuman tajam di bibirnya, terganggu oleh gerlingan mata penuh misteri yang memandangnya. Tetapi sekarang jam tiga pagi, Eijun berbaring di kamarya, dan tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya.

Dia merindukan Miyuki Kazuya.

Eijun merindukan cara Miyuki menatapnya seolah sedang menyusun ratusan cara misterius untuk menjeratnya dalam reliku tak berujung, dan cara Miyuki menggelengkan kepala geli tiap kali Eijun mengatakan hal bodoh.

Eijun merindukan komentar-komentar sarkas Miyuki, ucapannya yang sinis, dan cara Miyuki selalu berhasil menggodanya.

Eijun rindu berdebat dengan Miyuki di dalam mobil, dan bagaimana Miyuki terlihat sangat santai di balik kemudi, lagu yang tanpa sadar Miyuki gumamkan selama menyetir, dan cara Miyuki mengapit kaleng kopinya dengan dua jari lalu menyesapnya halus.

Eijun merindukan Miyuki yang tak terduga, betapa penuh tantangan dan mempesona.

Eijun merindukan berbagi makanan dengan Miyuki. Sarapan, makan siang, makan malam, di mana mereka saling berhadapan dalam satu meja. Merindukan betapa sering Miyuki mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap noda makanan di wajahnya sabil mencibir geli.

Eijun merindukan Miyuki dengan putus asa, dan itu tidak surut sama sekali sejak hari Miyuki mengucapkan perpisahan di telepon.

Terkadang ada hal-hal lain yang Eijun pikirkan di antara kerinduannya pada Miyuki, seperti mencari kesibukan lain sebagai pengalih perhatian. Tapi bahkan saat Eijun mencoba, semua hal hanya akan membawanya melangkah lebih dalam ke ingatan tentang Miyuki. Dia melihat Miyuki berjongkok di _home plate_ ketika mencoba untuk bermain _baseball_, menyeringai sombong di balik pelindung wajahnya, saat Eijun menghampirinya, Miyuki menguap di udara lalu lenyap. Eijun melihat Miyuki di kampus, berdiri di depan gedung fakultasnya dengan santai, menunggunya di depan _dojo_, juga di parkiran bersandar pada mobilnya. Setiap hal kecil, setiap tempat, setiap percakapan, berujung dengan menyeret Eijun lebih dekat dengan kenangan bersama Miyuki, dan dia bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan mulai berbagi banyak hal bersamanya hingga tak ada lagi sesuatu yang tersisa tanpa mengingatkannya pada Miyuki.

Eijun selalu kesulitan tidur sejak panggilan telepon itu, atau sejak surat yang dibacakan radio. Ia lelah, tetapi pikirannya tidak berhenti. Malam-malam hari ia terus terbangun dalam sunyi dan berujung menatap dua ikan mas kecil yang berenang di akuarium bundarnya—semuanya berujung dengan memikirkan Miyuki lagi.

Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Eijun menahan Miyuki pergi setelah panggilan telepon itu? Jika Eijun mengejarnya di bandara? Atau andaikan saja Eijun bisa menyadari perasaannya lebih cepat...

Eijun bertanya-tanya dengan sedih dan marah tantang apa yang membuat Miyuki memilih mundur. Dia mencoba menyalahkan Miyuki yang lari ke Jerman seperti pengecut, dia ingin meneriaki dan menghajar Miyuki kemudian memeluknya—yang pada akhirnya kembali membuatnya merindukan Miyuki lebih dalam.

_Cinta yang paling menggebu-gebu memiliki akhir yang paling dingin?_ Eijun ingin tertawa, karena dia mungkin tidak terlalu peduli saat itu, tapi sekarang ia cukup mengerti. Di sini, di jam-jam antara waktu akhir malam dan terbitnya fajar, yang tersisa hanyalah yang paling dingin. Setiap kejadian yang telah berlalu saling tumpang tindih dalam kepalanya. Apapun bentuk interaksi yang pernah dia jalin bersama Miyuki kini meruncing menjadi pisau es yang menyerap satu demi satu kehangatan di tubuhnya.

Malam ini dingin, dan Eijun merindukan Miyuki Kazuya.

**…**

Seminggu berselang dan Musim panas paling kelabu dalam hidup Sawamura Eijun sudah dimulai. Langit begitu cerah, awan berarak dalam bentang langit biru sementara semua orang mulai menyusun agenda liburan yang ceria. Tapi di sinilah Eijun berada, terpenjara di dalam rumah dengan setumpuk kenangan tentang Miyuki Kazuya.

Eijun baru akan kembali ke Nagano minggu depan. Sekeras apapun ia ingin segera pergi dari tempat ini, dari tempat yang setiap sudutnya berisi kenangan bersama Miyuki, sebagian dari dirinya ingin tetap tinggal dan mengingat kembali segalanya. Rasa masakan Miyuki, perayaan ulang tahunnya, wajah tidur Miyuki di sofa, pesta kepindahannya, bagaimana ia dan Miyuki berdebat soal mengatur barang-barang saat pertama pindah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tiap kali Eijun memandang pekarangan rumah, ia akan mengingat dansa terakhir mereka. Dua sesi yang paling memilukan. Malam itu Eijun merasa Miyuki aneh, tapi kini Eijun menyadari bahwa dialah yang paling aneh karena tidak bisa menangkap betapa kacaunya perasaan Miyuki malam itu.

Kenapa Eijun tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat? Betapa Miyuki berdiri begitu dekat dengannya, tatapan sedih di sepasang matanya, juga pertanyaan-pertanyaan tak biasa yang Miyuki ajukan padanya. Kenapa Eijun melewatkan itu semua? Atau Miyuki yang memeluknya begitu erat di taman... Miyuki mungkin sedang berusaha mengucapkan perpisahan, kenapa Eijun tak bisa menyadarinya?

Barangkali, Eijun memang sebaiknya pindah dari rumah ini. Ada terlalu banyak bayangan Miyuki yang melekat di tiap sudutnya.

Tiga hari kemudian, Eijun menemukan dirinya berdiri di luar rumah dan mendongak menatap dinding abu-abunya. Semua barang bawaannya ketika pindah telah diangkut ke dalam mobil, yang tersisa hanyalah Eijun memegang kunci rumah yang terasa berat di tangan kirinya.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Eijun berbisik dan membungkuk seakan rumah itu sesuatu yang hidup dan mampu mendengarnya. "Aku harus tetap melanjutkan hidup apapun yang terjadi. Aku janji akan jadi lebih baik, terima kasih sudah jadi tempat berlindungku selama ini." Ia menegakkan badan, tersenyum sekali lagi ke arah rumah yang kembali kosong itu sebelum berbalik menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya.

"Kau siap?"

Eijun mengangguk, menyerahkan kunci rumah pada Kuramochi. "Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Kuramochi-senpai."

"Kau sungguh tak ingin bilang apapun pada Miyuki?"

"Perjanjiannya adalah tidak ikut campur lagi setelah dia ke Jerman. Biarkan tetap seperti itu."

Kuramochi mendesah berat. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian berdua! Kenapa semuanya harus serumit ini?"

Eijun berhasil tertawa. "Mungkin waktu akan menjawab semuanya kelak."

"Heh, kau juga berubah rupanya? Kau jadi agak lebih tenang dan sok bijak."

Eijun menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "_Well_... aku hanya tidak bisa menangisinya terus menerus."

Kuramochi meraih bahunya lalu memeluknya erat, Eijun membalas pelukannya. Merasa nyaman punya seseorang yang peduli. "Maaf..." suara Kuramochi bergetar, tercampur dalam perpaduan emosi yang tidak menyenangkan. "Aku tidak membantu kalian sama sekali."

"Itu tidak salah." Eijun menjawab, menepuk-nepuk punggung Kuramochi sebagai upaya penenangan. "Lagipula kami berdua sama-sama bukan orang yang bisa dinasehati."

Kuramochi mendengus. "_Yeah_, kalian memang luar biasa keras kepala, bodoh, dan lambat bahkan untuk meyadari perasaan masing-masing."

Eijun ikut tertawa. "Kuramochi-senpai sepertinya tidak kalah stress."

"Aku luar biasa stress hanya dengan menyaksikan drama kalian, dasar bodoh!" Bentak Kuramochi, tapi Eijun tahu betapa peduli pemuda itu padanya dan Miyuki. Kuramochi lalu mengeratkan pelukan, berbisik halus. "Segalanya akan baik-baik saja, Sawamura. Bertahanlah..."

Eijun hanya bisa mendongak, berkedip-kedip untuk menghalau air matanya.

**…**

Eijun tertawa saat melihat bagaimana Kuramochi menyumpah-nyumpah ketika tubuhnya digotong ramai-ramai dan diceburkan ke dalam kolam. Ini tidak lagi seperti pesta bujang, melainkan lebih mirip acara mengerjai Kuramochi sepanjang malam. Saat Kuramochi keluar dari air dengan wajh merah padam dan ekspresi membunuh, Eijun bersikap bijak dan memilih untuk menyingkir dari sekitar kolam, tak ingin turut terseret dendam kesumatnya.

Sudah lebih dari satu tahun berlalu sejak kepergian Miyuki, dan satu kalipun ia tak pernah lagi mendengar kabar atau berusaha mencari tahu keadaan pemuda itu. Satu tahun... tapi perasaannya sama sekali tidak berubah.

"Kau belum mabuk, kan?"

Eijun menoleh, Kanemaru Shinji sudah berdiri di dekatnya sambil membawa dua gelas alkohol yang menjadi minuman utama dalam pesta malam ini. Eijun memasang cengiran geli dan menggeleng, mengambil salah satu gelas di tangan Shinji. "Aku baru minum cola, mana mungkin mabuk."

"Syukurlah. Kukira kau menyingkir karena mulai pusing."

"Aku menyingkir karena tidak ingin basah kuyup. Kuramochi-senpai tidak akan peduli siapa saja yg menceburkannya ke kolam, dia akan senang jika semua orang ikut basah."

Shinji melirik ke arah kolam, menyaksikan Kuramochi yang mengejar-ngejar orang sekitar dengan membabi buta. "Yah, kau benar." Shinji kembali menoleh padanya lalu mengangkat gelas. Eijun nyengir, membenturkan gelasnya dan gelas Shinji, bersulang dan meneguk nyaris setengah isi gelas masing-masing.

"Ew, rasanya payah."

"Iya." Sahut Shinji sepakat, wajahnya mengerut. "Zono-senpai berinisiatif untuk mencampurkan semua alkohol jadi satu dan membuat resep baru." Ia mengangkat gelasnya yang tersisa setengah sambil meringis. "Dan inilah hasilnya."

Eijun terkekeh samar, memandang lagi ke arah keributan di belakang sana sebelum menghela napas pendek. "Aku masih agak gugup karena diminta jadi pembawa cincin di upacara pernikahan Kuramochi-senpai nanti."

Shinji menyeringai. "Jujur, aku juga ikut gugup. Aku terus memikirkan sekenario kau menjatuhkan cincinnya atau membuatnya menggelinding dan menghilang, bahkan aku mulai berpikir kau bakal menelannya."

"Sialan!" Eijun mengumpat dan Shinji tergelak geli. "Kau pikir aku seceroboh itu?"

"Kalau begitu jangan terlalu gugup, Sawamura. Kuramochi-senpai memintamu karena dia percaya padamu."

Eijun menatap ke gelasnya dan tersenyum tanpa daya. "Dia memintaku karena sahabatnya tidak ada di sini."

Shinji menghela napas pendek sebelum meneguk habis isi dalam gelasnya lalu berdiri lebih dekat hingga bahu mereka saling bergesekan. "Kau masih memikirkan dia?"

Eijun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kosong sebelum ikut menghabiskan isi gelasnya.

"Kau bisa menyusulnya." Suara Shinji memelan. "Sebentar lagi kita libur semester, kau bisa mengambil tiket pesawat dan menetap beberapa hari di Berlin untuk menemuinya."

_Seolah aku tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu_, Eijun ingin menjawab demikian. Namun yang ia lakukan hanya angkat bahu dan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Kesepakatannya bukan seperti itu, Shinji."

"Kesepakatan tolol." Dengus Shinji. "Kau tahu dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganmu, kan? Jadi apa yang salah? Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Aku tahu dia _pernah_ memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi kami tak pernah lagi saling bicara atau bertukar kabar. Dia tidak tahu keadaanku, aku juga tidak pernah tahu keadaannya. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin apakah perasaannya masih sama." Eijun tersenyum samar dan menoleh untuk memberi tinju kecil di dada sahabatnya. "Banyak hal bisa terjadi dalam 17 bulan, Shinji. Aku belum siap menerima kemungkinan terburuk. Aku belum ingin patah hati lagi."

"Itulah kenapa kau seharusnya pergi menyusulnya sejak awal, Sawamura. Sejak surat itu..." Suara Shinji telah memelan ke tahap bisikan, penuh kehati-hatian seakan ia takut hati Eijun akan tersayat.

Eijun beranjak keluar dari suasana serba suram itu dengan tawa geli. "Aku tahu kedengarannya bodoh dan sinting, tapi kurasa kami memang sebaiknya menjauh saat itu. Terlalu banyak ketegangan dan kesalahpahaman, langsung bertemu cuma bakal menghasilkan ledakan."

Shinji mendengus, tapi tersenyum padanya, ramah dan bersahabat, penuh dukungan bersama dengan lengannya yang melingkar di bahu Eijun lugas. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja Tuan Sok Bijaksana. Aku mulai ingin memanggimu Biksu, asal kau tahu saja." Ia terkekeh lalu menggangguk pada Eijun. "Setelah libur semester nanti kita akan memasuki tahun terakhir kuliah, mungkin memang sebaiknya kau fokus pada pendidikan dulu."

"Yep!" Sahut Eijun ceria, memasang cengiran lebar. Ketika Shinji beranjak dari sisinya untuk mengambil camilan, Eijun menghela napas panjang dan mendongak ke langit, memandang jauh di antara bintang-bintang. "Aku harap kau bisa lihat ini, Miyuki Kazuya. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku sudah baik-baik saja dan tetap melanjutkan hidupku. Jadi kuharap, kau juga begitu. Kita harus tetap maju."

**_…_**

Tiga puluh satu bulan setelah kepergian Miyuki.

Eijun menatap pantulan bayangannya pada cermin datar di kamarnya. Setelan kemeja lengkap dan sepatu mengilap menggenapkan penampilannya hari ini. Ia memperbaiki kembali simpul dasinya, menambahkan sedikit _wax_ pada tatanan rambutnya, bahkan meninggalkan jam tangan merah kesayangannya dan menggantinya dengan jam bertali kulit pemberian ibunya. Eijun tersenyum menatap keseluruhan penampilannya, kemudian matanya bergulir ke arah set toga yang menggantung di dekat cermin. Secara otomatis tersenyum lebih lebar mengingat betapa pentingnya hari ini.

_Aku seorang sarjana,_ batinnya bangga. Mengembuskan napas dengan lega dan membusungkan dada sedikit guna memberi penghargaan pada dirinya sendiri. "Kau berhasil, Eijun. Kau berhasil melaluinya!" Ia tertawa kecil, memberi tintu kecil pada sosoknya dalam cermin.

_Sekarang tak ada lagi alasan untukku tetap berada di Tokyo, _Eijun berhasil menjaga senyumnya tetap ada. Tak ada lagi alasan untuk berada di kota ini, kota yang nyaris setiap sudutnya dipenuhi kenangan bersama Miyuki Kazuya. _Mulai sekarang aku bisa bebas dari semua kenangan ini._

Eijun tersenyum dan mendongak untuk mencegah air matanya tumpah. "Kau lihat, Miyuki-senpai? Aku berhasil. Aku sudah lulus sekarang. Jadi kau bisa kembali pulang ke kotamu tanpa mengkhawatirkan apapun."

* * *

**_._**

* * *

_Orang-orang selalu berkata waktu akan mengubah segalanya  
Waktu akan menyembuhkan luka  
Waktu akan melenyapkan kenangan  
Waktu akan membuat cinta memudar  
Tapi waktu tak pernah berkerja seperti itu untukku_

_Waktu tak menghapus ingatan tentang rasa bibirmu di bibirku  
Waktu tak menghilangkan jejak yang kau tinggalkan  
Waktu tak mengobati rinduku  
Waktu tak membuatku berhenti memikirkanmu_

_Waktu hanya membuatku kembali terjebak  
di tengah-tengah dosa lama,  
memikirkan tentangmu lagi_

_Jadi datanglah…  
Karena cinta yang pahit ini memanggilmu_

* * *

**.**

* * *

Kazuya menyadari adanya gejolak aneh di dasar perutnya ketika memijak kembali Bandara Narita, tanah Jepang, tanah kelahirannya. Langkahnya berusaha tak goyah selagi satu tangangan menyeret koper besar dan melangkah di tengah-tengah bandara yang sibuk. Kali terakhir Kazuya berdiri di tempat ini… rasanya menyesakkan. Ia mengingat wajah kedua orangtuanya hari itu ketika mengantar kepergiannya. Mengingat air mata ibunya ketika memeluk dan menciumnya sambil mengucapkan doa dan memanjatkan harapan padanya. Mengingat pelukan tegas ayahnya, remasan kuat pada bahunya dan seringai menantang itu. Tetapi yang paling melekat dalam ingatannya adalah rasa akan bagaimana hatinya meronta, tertatih, dan menahan diri agar tidak menangis.

Hari itu… setelah berbicara dengan Sawamura di telepon, Kazuya mengumpulkan semua keberanian dan mengetik satu _e-mail_ panjang untuk dikirim ke radio. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apakah Sawamura mendengarkan siaran itu, tapi untuk setiap kata yang ia tuangkan dalam _e-mail_ itu, tak diragukan lagi, adalah versi paling jujur dalam hidupnya.

Sekarang, di tempat ini, di bandara ini, Kazuya mengingat kembali semua kenangan itu. Tiga tahun telah berlalu, dan Sawamura mungkin tak lagi berada di Tokyo. _Dia sudah lulus sekarang,_ Kazuya memikirkannya dan tersenyum tanpa bisa dicegah. _Sawamura Eijun, Sarjana Sastra_.

Kazuya menarik napas dalam-dalam dan meneggakkan badannya, melangkah dengan lebih tegap. Selain ibunya, kira-kira siapa lagi yang akan menyambut kepulangannya? Ayahnya jelas sedang berada di Paris. Kuramochi mungkin terlalu murka sampai tidak sudi menyambutnya.

Mata Kazuya menyapu sekitar ketika sampai pada area yang dipadati para penjemput. Banyak orang berbaris sambil membawa papan nama, jeritan histeris, pelukan erat, tangis bahagia, senyuman lega, dan kerinduan. Setiap orang sepertinya memiliki setidaknya satu orang untuk dipeluk. Kazuya melihat lagi untuk mencari ibunya, dan tersenyum begitu matanya menangkap figur seorang wanita cantik yang tampak kasual dengan kemeja dan celana jins serta kacamata hitam bertengger di tulang hidungnya yang tinggi. Ibunya melambai kecil, tersenyum lebar begitu pandangan mereka bertemu. Kazuya tertawa kecil sebelum berlari ke arah sang ibu dan memeluknya.

"Penyamaran ibu agak terlau sederhana, kan?"

Ibunya mengeratkan pelukan, Kazuya menikmati aroma harum sang ibu dan membiarkan ketika ibunya mendaratkan kecupan kecil di sebelah pipinya. "Semua orang terlalu sibuk menantikan orang yang mereka sayangi. Mereka tidak akan peduli meskipun seorang aktris seperti ibu ada di sini."

Kazuya tertawa renyah dan melonggarkan pelukannya, menatap ke wajah cantik ibunya bersama senyuman lebar. "Ibu bisa disalah sangka sebagai kekasihku karena ibu terlihat begitu cantik dan awet muda."

Sang ibu mendengus kemudian tersenyum sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Simpan gombalanmu untuk kekasihmu sendiri, Kazuya."

"_Well_," Kazuya menghela napas dan memberi cengiran kecil. "Sepertinya ibu harus lebih sabar menunggu karena aku belum punya seseorang yang bisa disebut sebagai kekasih."

Usapan jari-jari sang ibu di pipinya menjadi lebih tegas, ada senyuman lain yang terkulum di bibir tipis ibunya ketika mengatakan. "Kalau begitu ini saatnya kau memintanya langsung untuk jadi kekasihmu." Detik itu melambat, dan jantung Kazuya berdentum-dentum sangat kencang ketika sang ibu menggeser posisinya sehingga Kazuya bisa melihat siapa yang berdiri di sana.

_Sawamura Eijun_.

Napas Kazuya tersendat. Lututnya melemas dan ia perlu lebih dari seluruh tenanganya agar tetap berdiri, bernapas, serta hidup dan tidak terbakar di tempat. Sesuatu di dadanya memanas. Kazuya bisa merasakannya lagi, bagaimana garis-garis _imprint_ di dadanya menjalar dalam panas setelah tiga tahun diselimuti hawa dingin tanpa henti. Sensasi ini... Rasa panas ini... Sawamura maju ke arahnya, dan waktu berhenti tiba-tiba. Seisi dunia bagai menghilang, semua suara berubah senyap, yang masuk ke telinganya hanyalah deras aliran darah, bunyi jantung dan langah kaki Sawamura. Kazuya gemetar, tak bisa lepas dari mata itu. Sepasang mata emas yang kini menatapnya tajam. Rahang Sawamura terkatup kaku, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus yang tak bisa Kazuya baca. _Sawamura, Sawamura, Sawamura_, hati Kazuya mulai ribut memanggil-manggilnya. Seluruh kerja sistem di tubuhnya menjeritkan kerinduan pada sosok itu.

Ketika akhirnya Sawamura berdiri tepat di hadapannya, Kazuya bahkan tak mampu lagi menelan ludah. Mulutnya terasa dipenuhi pasir sementara matanya kian memanas, mendorognya untuk menangis.

"Kau kembali." Sawamura berbisik, mendongak, lalu tersenyum kecil. _Senyum itu…_ jantung Kazuya tak sepakat untuk menunjang kehidupan. Hanya satu senyuman sederhana dan gelombang kasih sayang tiga tahun yang lalu kembali datang melandanya. "Kau masih ingat berbahasa Jepang, kan?"

Kazuya berhasil menelan ludah, bernapas terbata-bata. "Ya." Suaranya serak. "Kau… di sini."

Sawamura angkat bahu dan tersenyum lebih lebar. "Yah, seperti yang kau lihat. Aku di sini, di Tokyo."

Kazuya menarik napas. "Kenapa?"

Sawamura memandangnya lama, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, tapi ia tetap tersenyum. "Karena masih ada yang harus kukatakan padamu, Miyuki Kazuya." Air mata meluncur turun kepipi Sawamura dan Kazuya tidak dapat mencegah bagaimana kepanikan menggerogoti hatinya dengan begitu cepat.

Air mata Sawamura kian menjadi deras dan pemuda itu mulai menunduk, bergetar karena tangisan yang begitu memilukan. "_Tidak_, jangan menangis. Kumohon…" Kazuya menggerakkan tangannya tanpa daya, terlalu takut untuk menyentuh. Sawamura justru makin tersedu. "Sawamura… kumohon… Sial, kenapa aku hanya terus membuatmu menangis… kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa menjadi orang yang membuatmu bahagia… Sawamura, maafkan aku. Kau boleh menghajarku, tapi jangan menangis… Tolong, aku tidak tahan melihatmu mena—"

Kazuya tidak siap ketika Sawamura menariknya mendekat lalu mencium bibirnya. Terburu-buru, berantakan, dan diwarnai dengan rasa putus asa. Seluruh molekul dalam tubuh Kazuya pecah saat merasakan kembali rasa bibir Sawamura di bibirnya. Begitu singkat, tapi meninggalkan sensasi keabadian. Sawamura mundur kembali, menatap Kazuya dengan intensitas di kedua mata yang menguat, dan bibirnya begerak lambat tetapi begitu lugas ketika akhirnya berkata. "_Ich liebe dich_, Miyuki Kazuya."

Kalimat itu bergema dalam seluruh arterinya. Sawamura terisak memukul-mukul dadanya, terus mengulang kalimat yang sama seakan ingin menanamkan jauh-jauh ke dalam otak Kazuya. Tapi kepala Kazuya terlalu kosong saat ini. _Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich… Aku mencintaimu_. Sawamura Eijun mencintainya. Kazuya tidak lagi berusaha menahan air mata, ia menarik Sawamura mendekat, dan ganti menciumnya.

Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka bersama, tapi rasanya seperti itu. Bibir Sawamura pecah-pecah dan terbentang di bibirnya, napasnya hangat, pipinya basah. Kazuya menghela napas ke mulutnya dan menekan maju. Dada, perut, paha saling mendesak dan terkait dalam jalinan yang direkatkan oleh rindu, lengan Kazuya melingkar di pinggul dan rambutnya, bulu mata Sawamura menyapu lekuk pipinya. Sawamura membuka mulutnya lebih jauh, menggeser lidahnya ke lidah Kazuya. Itu basah dan berantakan, dan dia merasakan pasta gigi bercampur jus jeruk dari mulut Sawamura. Sangat memabukkan.

Kazuya mendekap tubuh Sawamura lebih erat, ia muak dengan jarak yang selama ini membentang di antara mereka, maka ia habiskan itu semua dan memastikan Sawamura menempel padanya sedekat mungkin hingga Kazuya bisa merasakan dentum jantung Sawamura di dadanya. Sawamura mengeluarkan suara seperti tangisan lemah, dan Kazuya mungkin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ciuman itu menjadi kian dalam, basah, dan intens. Setiap sentuhan melambangkan rasa putus asa, kebahagiaan, dan rindu yang mendalam.

Mulut mereka berdua menjadi satu, hanya terpisah sesekali dalam jeda waktu sepersekian detik untuk menarik udara dengan tak sabar sebelum bersatu kembali. Ini bukan lagi ciuman, melainkan lambang dari setiap setiap jejak rasa yang tak mampu lagi diuraikan dengan kata-kata. Semua pertahanan dan kendali diri yang berusaha Kazuya rakit dalam tiga tahun telah remuk berkeping-keping dan melayang lenyap begitu saja. Ia merindukan Sawamura Eijun. Sekarang Sawamura ada di sini, dalam dekapannya, bernapas ke mulutnya, dan Kazuya tak perlu lagi menahan diri.

Entah berapa lama mereka bertahan dalam posisi itu, sampai akhirnya kebutuhan untuk mengisi paru-paru dengan oksigen terpaksa membuat Kazuya melepaskan mulut Sawamura dari mulutnya. Kazuya membuka mata dan disambut dengan pemandangan paling fantastis. Wajah Sawamura basah karena air mata mereka yang menjadi satu, kulitnya memerah, matanya diselaputi kaca-kaca bening dan berkilau dalam cahaya keemasan yang menakjubkan. Bibir Sawamura merah, bengkak, basah, terbuka dengan napas hangat. Kazuya menarik napas dengan tajam dan kembali maju untuk menekan ciuman rapat di tengah-tengahnya selama beberapa saat lalu kembali menarik diri. Maju lagi untuk menekan dua ciuman di masing-masing sudut kanan dan kiri mulut Sawamura sebelum mengambil jarak untuk menatap sepasang mata emas itu.

Tangan Sawamura meluncur dari leher ke dadanya. Menekan pada debar jantung Kazuya dengan keras. Kazuya mengamati bagaimana Sawamura menarik napas dari mulutnya, matanya menatap Kazuya lekat-lekat, dalam, dan begitu penuh akan emosi. "Kalau kau berani meninggalkanku lagi—"

"Kau _harus_ membunuhku." Kazuya berkata. Matanya menatap teguh ke mata Sawamura selagi tangannya bergerak dengan hati-hati untuk mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Bunuh aku, Sawamura. Tiap kali aku mengambil jarak darimu, aku ingin kau membunuhku. Karena kalau aku harus hidup tanpamu lagi, itu tak ada bedanya dengan kematian."

Sawamura menatapnya selama beberapa saat dengan begitu tajam, hampir seperti marah. Tapi kemudian Sawamura menarik kerah Kazuya lagi dan memberinya ciuman. Kazuya tak akan pernah bosan untuk mencium Sawamura, dia menenggelamkan giginya ke bibir Sawamura, merasakan erangan bergetar melalui tempat dada mereka bersentuhan, lalu mundur untuk menarik napas. Sawamura mengejarnya kembali, cemberut ketika Kazuya tertawa dan menekan bibirnya lembut dan manis ke dahi Sawamura sebagai gantinya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sawamura Eijun." Akhirnya Kazuya bisa mengatakannya secara langsung. "Aku sangat merindukanmu." Ia melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan lembut di tubuh Sawamura, memeluknya tanpa melepaskan ciuman di dahinya. Tubuh Sawamura berangsur rileks dan membalas pelukan Kazuya. Semua sentuhan ini hangat dan menentramkan. Untuk pertama kalinya, Kazuya merasa hidup dan utuh. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi Kazuya merasa bahwa ia adalah orang paling bahagia di muka bumi.

Seseorang berdeham keras sekali, jelas disengaja. Kazuya tak rela melepaskan Sawamura, tapi Sawamura rupanya kaget dan reflek mengambil satu langkah mundur untuk mencari sumber suara.

"Aku yakin kalian berdua punya segudang agenda bermesraan lainnya." Kuramochi berkata. Kazuya bahkan baru menyadari bahwa Kuramochi juga ada di sini. "Yah, aku juga senang melihatmu lagi, Miyuki." Dia jelas berusaha terdengar tajam, tapi bibirnya tak mampu berdusta dan menyembunyikan senyuman lebar. "Tapi kita masih di bandara, dan beberapa orang sejak tadi terus menonton mungkin juga mulai merekam dan melakukan siaran langsung."

Kazuya otomatis memandang berkeliling. Benar saja, di sekitar mereka orang-orang telah membentuk lingkaran penonton dan memandangi dengan penuh minat. Sawamura mengeluarkan suara pekikan tertahan dan mungkin akan mundur lebih jauh tapi Kazuya dengan cekatan menahan tangannya. _Terserah_, Kazuya tak sudi berjauhan lagi dengan belahan jiwanya. Sawamura balas melotot, tapi Kazuya dengan cepat meraih pinggangnya dan menekan ciuman panjang di dahinya.

Penonton bersorak dan bertepuk tangan, membuat Sawamura semerah buat bit dan tampak semakin salah tingkah. Kuramochi menyeringai sangat lebar, di sebelahnya Sachiko tertawa geli sambil mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Baiklah, Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-nyonya." Kuramochi berseru kepada penonton. "Pertunjukannya selesai, terima kasih sudah menjadi saksi bagimana sepasang sejoli idiot dan keras kepala ini akhirnya bersatu. Sekarang, kalian boleh kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing."

Orang-orang bertepuk tangan sekali lagi dengan sangat meriah sebelum bubar. Dalam keadaan normal, Kazuya mungkin merasa malu, tapi untuk saat ini semua perasaannya telah dikalahkan oleh kebahagiaan karena Sawamura Eijun membalas cintanya. Tak ada lagi yang lebih penting dari itu. Kazuya hampir menarik Sawamura dalam ciuman lainnya ketika merasakan seseorang menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut.

"Kazuya," Ibunya memanggil dan tersenyum bangga, kacamata hitamnya telah dilepas, tapi bahkan orang-orang terlalu sibuk sampai tidak mengenali aktris besar sepertinya.

Sawamura memahami keadaan dan mundur sedikit, memberi ruang bagi Kazuya dan sang ibu. Dan ketika sang ibu mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya ke dalam pelukan, Kazuya merasakan air matanya meleleh kembali, tumpah di bahu ramping ibunya.

"Kau layak bahagia, Kazuya."

Kazuya memeluk ibunya makin erat, mengucapkan kata terima kasih dalam bisikan bertubi-tubi. Merasakan setiap milimeter kasih sayang dan kehangatan cinta sang ibu melingkupinya tanpa pamrih. Sang ibu berjinjit mengecup pipinya lembut lalu melepaskan diri, ada tangis haru di mata sang ibu ketika tatapan mereka bertemu. Usapan lembut di sebelah pipinya, serta senyum dan anggukan melegakan.

Kemudian sang ibu berpaling pada Sawamura dan mengulurkan tangan untuk memeluknya juga. Sawamura langsung merespon, sama sekali tidak tampak canggung atau kaku. Melihat dua orang itu berpelukan, membuat hati Kazuya bertambah hangat. Sawamura dan ibunya saling bertukar kalimat yang tak mampu Kazuya tangkap dengan jelas lalu mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Saat itulah Kazuya merasakan pukulan cukup keras di balik punggungnya, ketika berbalik Kuramochi menerjang maju, hampir seperti hendak menerkamnya. Tetapi kemudian Kazuya merasakan sebuah pelukan lain, tegas, penuh dengan pukulan di bahu dan keras akan suara napas.

"Bajingan." Kuramochi berkata tajam, lalu berbisik. "Aku turut senang untukmu."

Kazuya tertawa dan balas memeluk Kuramochi. Setelah semua hal berlalu, Kazuya perlu benar-benar mengakui bahwa selama ini Kuramochi selalu berusaha menyampaikan kebenaran padanya, tentang perasaannya, tentang Sawamura, meski berkali-kali Kazuya sangkal dengan kerasa kepala. Andai saja sejak awal Kazuya mampu sedikit menurunkan egonya dan mendengarkan Kuramochi... "Aku banyak berhutang padamu, Kuramochi."

Kuramochi mendengus, mencekiknya dalam pelukan sekali lagi sebelum melepaskan diri dan tersenyum pongah. "Tentu saja kau banyak berhutang padaku, kau bahkan tidak datang di hari pernikahanku!"

Kazuya membalasnya dengan senyum apologi sebelum menoleh ke belakang Kuramochi untuk menyapa istrinya. "Apa kabar, Sachiko?"

Sachiko berjalan mendekat, ada sisa air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya tapi wanita itu tersenyum hangat. "Aku seorang ibu sekarang, Miyuki-kun. Apa kau percaya itu?"

Kazuya tertawa, secara otomatis menjadi lebih memperhatikan sesosok balita mungil dalam gendongan Sachiko yang kini juga tengah mendongak menatapnya dengan wajah lugu menggemaskan. "Yah, bisa kulihat Kuramochi sukses besar."

Ucapannya sukses mendapat tendangan kecil dari Kuramochi yang hanya Kazuya tanggapi dengan tawa geli. Kazuya mencondongkan tubuhnya, menggerakkan tangannya dengan hati-hati untuk mengusap rambut balita itu. _Kuramochi Haruka_, Kazuya mengingat namanya dan tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Halo." Kazuya menyapa, dibalas dengan cengiran malu-malu yang begitu menggemaskan. Haruka baru berusia satu tahun, anak perempuan yang mewarisi mata hijau gelap kuramochi dan rambut coklat Sachiko. "Karena aku tidak datang di hari kelahiranmu, maka kau boleh meminta apapun padaku, Haruka-chan."

Sachiko tertawa lembut. "Kau dengar itu? Mintalah apapun pada Paman Miyuki."

Kazuya batuk-batuk. "Aku belum setua itu untuk dipanggil paman."

"Kau memang kelihatan tua." Celetuk Sawamura yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di dekatnya, tersenyum dengan usil dan membuat Kazuya ingin menerkamnya lagi, menciuminya sampai hari berganti. "Iya 'kan, Haruka-chan?"

Haruka tertawa riang dan berbinar-binar pada Sawamura, bahkan mengulurkan kedua tangan sebagai isyarat kalau dia ingin Sawamura menggendongnya. Sawamura balas tertawa, menyambut Haruka dan membawanya dalam gendongan. Balita perempuan manis itu memeluk leher Sawamura dan tertawa riang saat Sawamura mengecup pipinya.

"Dia menyukaimu." Mata Kazuya menyipit tajam pada Haruka. "Dia jelas menyukaimu."

Kuramochi menendangnya lagi sementara Sawamura hanya tertawa geli dan kembali mengecup pipi tembam Haruka. "Cemburumu tidak masuk akal!"

Kazuya beum sempat membalas ketika merasakan sang ibu kembali mengamit lengannya. "Kalau begitu kita bisa pergi sekarang?" Tawarnya ramah. "Mmm, kita makan siang dulu setelah itu baru pulang."

_Pulang_… Kata iu terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Kazuya. kini pulang bukan hanya berarti Jepang dan rumah, tapi juga Sawamura Eijun. Rasa melankolis kembali menguasai hatinya dan membuatnya mendekat pada Sawamura lalu meraih pinggangnya, menariknya mendekat hingga Sawamura terkesiap kaget.

Kazuya menunduk dan meletakkan kening di bahu Sawamura sebelum berbisik. "_Tadaima_."

"_Okaeri_."

"_Yeah_, tentu saja Miyuki lebih ingin pulang ke tempat Sawamura." Cibir Kuramochi lalu mengambil alih Haruka dari gendongan Sawamura dan menutup matanya seakan takut Kazuya dan Sawamura mulai melakukan adegan dewasa yang tak pantas.

Kazuya ganti menoleh pada ibunya, dihadiahi senyuman dan anggukan paham. "Nikmati waktu kalian. Lagipula baru tiga bulan lalu ibu bertemu denganmu."

"Oh, tentu saja mereka akan _sangat menikmati_ waktunya."

"Kuramochi-senpai!"

"Obrolan ini tidak sepantasnya didengar putrimu, Kuramochi-kun."

"Miyuki Kazuya!"

**…**

Eijun mendorong pintu apartemennya hingga terbuka dan masuk ke dalam diikuti Miyuki di belakangnya. Ia melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di _genkan _lalu mulai menggantung jaketnya. "Maaf agak berantakan." Eijun berkata basa-basi, sambil merapikan beberapa pasang sepatu yang berserakan di bawah. Kemudian ia mulai melangkah ke dalam. "Buat dirimu nyaman, jangan sungkan-sungkan."

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Miyuki, masih melepas sepatunya.

"Hmm, sekitar enam bulan, mungkin? Aku memilih tempat ini karena jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan tempat kerja."

"Tempat kerja." Miyuki mengulang. "Aku masih agak susah beradaptasi. Kau dulu hanya mahasiswa biasa, tapi sekarang… kau seorang pria yang punya pekerjaan tetap. Bahkan bisa menyewa apartemen seperti ini sendiri."

Eijun harap ia tidak merona konyol. Miyuki bahkan tidak bermaksud memujinya, tapi wajahnya jelas menghangat mendengar kata-kata itu. "Itu sudah bertahun-tahun lalu, kau sadar? Aku sudah lulus kuliah dan dapat pekerjaan sekarang."

"_Yeah_, bisa kulihat itu. Sawamura Eijun, laki-laki dua puluh tiga tahun."

Eijun mendengus. "Cepat masuklah!"

Tetapi Miyuki tetap berdiri di sana, menatap tepat ke arahnya dan memberi pandangan itu lagi. Tatapan yang sama dengan beberapa saat lalu ketika mereka berhadapan di bandara. "Sawamura… apa ini sungguhan?"

Eijun berdecak, jantungnya kembali berdentum ribut di balik sangkar iganya, ia yakin wajahnya kembali merah sekarang. Eijun merentangkan kedua tangan lebar-lebar. "Ke sini! Kalau kau masih tidak percaya juga, biar kubuktikan padamu!"

Miyuki melejit cepat dan menabraknya dalam sebuah pelukan erat. Kedua lengan Miyuki melingkar di tubuhnya, menawarkan kembali sensasi itu. Sensasi geli menggelitik, sekaligus juga menenangkan, hangat, utuh, dan nyata.

"Kau percaya sekarang?" Eijun memeluk Miyuki erat-erat. Membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher dan bahu Miyuki.

"Hmm." Miyuki bergumam, napasnya menyapu permukaan kulit Eijun. "Tapi aku masih ingin memelukmu."

"Aku tidak tahu kau bisa _clingy_ begini." Eijun terkekeh, tapi tetap memeluk Miyuki dan membiarkan dirinya pasrah dalam dekapan pemuda itu. Sampai akhirnya Eijun terngat akan sesuatu. "Miyuki-senpai, lepaskan sebentar."

Miyuki sepertinya tidak rela, tapi dia tetap melonggarkan pekukan dan menatap mata Eijun. "Kenapa?"

Eijun tersenyum simpul, mengambil sedikit jarak dan melepaskan diri dari dekapan Miyuki. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, memejamkan mata serta mengumpukan semua tekad dan tenanganya. Satu detik kemudian, tinjunya mengantam rahang Miyuki hingga pemuda itu sempoyongan dan jatuh ke lantai.

Miyuki terpana memandanginya, tampak kaget luar biasa. "Apa-apaan, Sawamura…"

"Itu untuk Chris-senpai." Eijun menjawab dengan lega dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Miyuki berdiri. "Aku sudah berjanji padanya."

Miyuki melongo, bekas tinju Eijun telah meninggalkan jejak merah gelap di rahangnya, sudut mulutnya bahkan terluka. "Kau… apa?"

Eijun meringis, menyentuh rahang Miyuki hati-hati. "_Sorry_, tapi aku sudah janji. Dan lagipula aku memang ingin meninjumu setidaknya satu kali karena kau sangat tolol."

"Apa?"

Eijun memasang senyum tanpa dosa, membelai wajah Miyuki dengan lembut. "Apa pukulanku terlalu kuat? Sakit?"

Miyuki tampak tersinggung. "Kau membantingku ke lantai, menamparku dua kali, memelinting lenganku, puluhan kali menendang tulang keringku, dan tadi kau meninju wajahku. Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Eijun nyengir lebar, maju untuk mengecup pipi Miyuki. "Maaf, Miyuki-senpai."

"Lakukan lagi."

"Eh? Meninjumu?"

"Cium pipiku." Desak Miyuki gemas. "_Kiss the pain away_."

"Dulu kau bilang ciumanku payah."

"Sawamura,"

"Ya, ya, baiklah." Eijun maju lagi untuk memberi beberapa kecupan di pipi dan garis rahang Miyuki. "Puas? Masih sakit?"

Miyuki menggeleng dan tertawa geli lalu kembali menariknya ke dalam pelukan. Tidak banyak yang mereka bicarakan hari itu. Eijun merasa nyaris seluruh waktu hanya dihabiskan dengan saling menempeli, memeluk, berpegangan tangan, berciuman, atau bersandar satu sama lain. Tapi Eijun tidak keberatan. Sama sekali tidak keberatan. Karena baik dirinya maupun Miyuki, mash ingin memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar nyata. Bahwa mereka benar-benar bersama sekarang. Bisa menyentuh dan disentuh, bukan hanya menciptakan delusi yang memudar saat didekati.

**…**

Pada malam kedua mereka bersama, ada sedikit lebih banyak kata-kata dan percakapan.

"Kau mengantuk?" Suara Miyuki halus di telinga Eijun, tangannya membelai sisi wajah Eijun dengan penuh kasih sayang sementara mereka berdua berbaring berhadapan di atas kasur.

Eijun menggeleng, memejamkan mata singkat dan menikmati sentuhan Miyuki di wajahnya. "Aku punya pertanyaan."

"Tanyakan apapun yang ingin kau tahu, Sawamura."

Eijun membasahi bibirnya sekilas, menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pergelagan tangan Miyuki dan memberi usapan halus. "Selama kau di Jerman... apa kau pernah bersama orang lain?"

Miyuki tampak sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, tapi sama sekali tidak terlihat tersinggung. "Akankah kau percaya kalau kukatakan bahwa, sebelum hari kemarin, orang terakhir yang kucium adalah seseorang pemuda di bawah pohon sakura tepat di halaman Seido?"

Mata Eijun melebar, ia mencoba bicara tapi ibu jari Miyuki menekan halus bibirnya seakan memintanya diam sebentar.

"Dan sebelum hari itu, aku mencium orang yang sama di pesta dansa. Semenjak dia, tak ada siapapun yang kusentuh. Bahkan saat aku melewati tiga tahun di Jerman, pikiranku hanya terkunci padanya."

Eijun tidak dapat mendefinisikan apa persisnya yang ia rasakan. Seluruh kata-katanya telah menguap dan meninggalkannya kosong tanpa suara. Miyuki tetap tak meninggalkan matanya. Memberinya tatapan paling jujur yang manis tapi juga menyimpan secarik kepedihan. "Tapi kau bilang—" suara Eijun tercekat kecil, ada desis tipis di kerongkongannya. "—kau pernah bilang saat liburan semester, aku pulang ke Nagano dan kita bicara di telelpon..."

Miyuki menggelengkan kepala, senyumnya lebih lebar dan tampak geli. "Aku berbohong padamu. Aku sama sekali tak bersama siapapun. Malam itu adalah pertama kalinya aku keluar, aku pergi ke klub bersama Kuramochi. _Well_... seorang gadis datang untuk merayuku, aku membawanya ke lantai dansa tapi aku tidak bisa menciumnya." Miyuki menarik napas panjang, menghembuskannya halus dan tersenyum lagi. "Aku justru memikirkanmu dan lari keluar, kemudian menelponmu. Konyol, ya?" Miyuki mengusap pipinya lagi. Senyumnya, tatapan matanya menerawang sejauh samudera. "Aku bahkan tidak sadar sejak kapan aku mulai mencintaimu dan kehilangan minat untuk menyentuh orang lain."

Eijun merasakan matanya panas. Kaca-kaca di matanya telah pecah menjadi kristal air mata yang bergulir ke wajahnya. Miyuki mengusap semua butir kristal itu hati-hati. Tiap sentuhan Miyuki di kulitnya diterjemahkan dengan begitu sempurna atas nama ketulusan dan kesetiaan yang membuat hati Eijun terasa perih sekaligus bahagia.

"Aku pernah berciuman dengan Chris-senpai." suara Eijun pecah, serak, tegang dan kabur di ujungnya. Rasanya menyakitkan mengingat ia pernah membiarkan orang selain Miyuki menyentuhnya.

Namun Miyuki tidak terlihat marah atau sakit sama sekali. Ia hanya memberi anggukan maklum seolah sudah menduga hal itu.

Eijun menarik napas sesak. "Tapi itu juga tak adil untuknya karena aku justru menangis. Aku memikirkanmu dan menangis di saat dia mencoba menunjukkan kasih sayangnya padaku. Aku benar-benar jahat."

Miyuki menggeleng dan mendesis tak setuju. "Kau mau tahu kisah jahat yang sebenarnya? Selama tiga tahun, dalam mimpiku aku melihatmu menangis dan terluka karenaku, tapi tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk meminta maaf. Tiap kali aku mencoba bicara, serta merta mataku terbuka lebar dan aku hanya sendirian... kau tak ada di sana. Aku tidak pernah berhasil meminta maaf padamu."

Miyuki menarik tangannya dari wajah Eijun, ganti menggenggam tangannya lalu membawanya ke bibirnya. "Rasanya seperti... aku membunuhmu ratusan kali di dalam mimpiku." Bisikannya parau, nyaris seperti isakan berat. Ia meninggalkan satu kecupan panjang pada jari-jari Eijun sambil menatap lekat ke matanya. "Maafkan aku."

Eijun berhasil menahan untuk tidak tersedu-sedu. Alih-alih ia menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya cepat, tersenyum menantang pada Miyuki. "Begitu caramu minta maaf? Dengan mencium tanganku?"

Miyuki tertawa geli, balas menyeringai. Bahkan meski dalam keadaan rambut berantakan, sebelah pipi terbenam di bantal dan hanya mengrnakan kaos hitam polos, Miyuki mampu terlihat begitu tampan dan menggiurkan. "Aku bisa menciummu di manapun yang kau mau sebagai bentuk permohonan maaf."

Wajah Eijun menjadi lebih panas, ia berdeham untuk menghilangkan api gairah di tenggorokannya sebelum memasang senyum sombong. "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu. Akan aku buat kau tidak berhenti mencium seluruh tubuhku demi mendapatkan maaf."

"Kedengarannya cukup adil." Miyuki berkata sebelum maju ke arahnya dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Eijun memejamkan mata, melemas penuh kenikmatan saat mengubah posisi menjadi berbaring sementara Miyuki menindihnya. Ia membalas, berusaha mengimbangi gerakan bibir Miyuki di mulutnya. Sapuan lidahnya yang hangat, setiap sentuhan dan tekanan basah dari bibir Miyuki begitu tak tertahankan. Jari-jari Eijun meremas rambut di belakang kepala Miyuki, menekuk seiring seluruh sendi di tubuhnya menyanyikan nama Miyuki Kazuya. Lidah Miyuki menjelajahi seluruh rongga mulutnya, panas, basah, lembut, menggelitik dan membuat suara-suara berbau keintiman. Rasanya begitu nikmat. Rasanya Eijun tak ingin Miyuki pergi dari mulutnya.

Miyuki menarik diri dengan satu gigitan di bibir bawah Eijun. Napas mereka beradu dalam hawa panas berkabut oleh gairah. Pandangan Eijun terkunci antara mata dan bibir Miyuki yang basah. Eijun bernapas dengan gemetar, mengisap bibirnya sendiri untuk mengecap rasa bibir Miyuki yang tertinggal. Aksi itu telah mendatangkan reaksi kemarahan tak terjelaskan di wajah Miyuki. Tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan, Miyuki menarik lepas kaus Eijun dari kepalanya. Setelah Eijun setengah telanjang, Miyuki kembali lagi ke mulutnya. _Ciumannya_... Oh, ciumannya kali ini benar-benar tanpa rasa bersalah dan kehati-hatian. Mulut Miyuki basah dan hangat menekan keras ke mulutnya, gigi, lidah, segalanya menimbulkan bunyi saling beradu yang membuat Eijun menggerang.

Satu tangan Eijun meremas bagian belakang bahu Miyuki. Barangkali akan meninggalkan jejak kusut pada kausnya, tapi Eijun tidak peduli. Miyuki menciumnya dengan brutal, nyaris terasa seakan mencoba menghisap semua nyawa Eijun dari mulutnya. Saat Eijun mulai kepayahan untuk bernapas Miyuki menarik diri, menatapnya selama sepersekian detik lalu membungkuk dan menghisap puting kanan Eijun tanpa basa-basi.

Eijun menjerit. Sentuhan itu telah membuat bagian bawah tubuhnya lebih dari setengah keras. Dan ia bersumpah bisa mendengar Miyuki tertawa atas reaksinya. Eijun memelototi Miyuki geram, tapi mungkin sama sekali tak menyeramkan karena sekujur tubuhnya jelas menginginkan hal lebih.

"Itu baru satu bagian kecil, Sawamura." Miyuki berkata, suaranya rendah dan menggelitik sampai ke ujung kaki Eijun. Jari-jari panjang Miyuki mulai bergerak di dada Eijun. Berputar membentuk lingkaran mengelilingi puting Eijun yang keras. "Masih ada banyak yang ingin kusentuh atau kucium."

* * *

**.**

* * *

_**Tiga tahun kemudian...**_

_Kazuya, _

_I wrote this story for you, but when I started writing from chapter to chapter, I found that not all chapters are fun. You might hate some parts, so am I. It feels there is something I want to change, delete, or just skip for get a perfect story. But I then realize, that was not the way a story should works. _

_We have to read every chapter, every line, meet every character. We won't enjoy all of it. Hell, some chapter will make we cry or mad for weeks. We'll read things we don't want to read. And maybe we also have a moment when we don't want the pages to end or scene we don't want to move. But we have to keep going. Stories keep the world revolving. _

_This story isn't perfect, and so we are. Every books has end, and so this book. But I hope our story would never end. I hope we have enough inks to keep writing our story day by day. And I hope you will never tired to grow in every single pages with me. _

_Yours,_  
_Eijun_

_PS. Also, I wrote this to make you sure that I'm NOT graduated for nothing! My english is better now and you'll see how this book would become more popular than your sarcasm! You damn Tanuki!_

Kazuya tersenyum membaca halaman persembahan dari novel di tangannya. Sekali lagi, dia menutup buku itu dan mengamati bagian sampul_. Finding Me, Finding You, Finding Us_ tercetak sebagai judul yang timbul dan ditulis dengan tinta perak. Jari Kazuya meraba huruf-huruf itu dengan senyum bangga, novel pertama Eijun.

Ia meletakkan kembali buku itu di nakas lalu menoleh pada seseorang yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya. Rambut coklat gelapnya berantakan, terurai di atas bantal, Kazuya mengusapnya lembut sebelum tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Eijun dan meraba cincin di jari manisnya.

"Hnmm..." Eijun bergumam mengantuk, bergeser lebih dekat padanya hingga Kazuya membuka legannya agar Eijun bisa masuk ke dalam pelukan dan bersandar ke dadanya. "Jam berapa?"

Kazuya mengecup puncak kepala Eijun sekilas. "Jam tujuh, tidur saja kalau kau masih lelah."

Eijun bergumam dan merapat ke dadanya sebelum menghela napas panjang. "Kau sadar kan hari apa ini? Aku tidak mau hari ini dilewati dengan malas-malasan di kasur."

Kazuya tertawa, menggenggam tangan Eijun di atas dadanya, sambil meraba-raba cincin pernikahan mereka. "Padahal banyak kegiatan yang bisa kita lakukan di atas kasur."

Eijun langsung menggigit tulang selangkanya hingga Kazuya meringis. "Hormonmu sangat mengerikan!" Dia mengomel dengan main-main sebelum membuka mata dan mendongak hingga mata mereka bertemu. Kazuya hanya menanggapinya dengan cengiran geli sebelum mengusap wajah Eijun lembut dan mendaratkan ciuman selamat pagi tepat di bibirnya.

"_Happy anniversary, Husband."_ Bisik Kazuya, mengecup pucuk hidung Eijun dengan gemas sebelum kembali mendaratkan kecupan lain di bibirnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan untuk merayakan hari ini?"

Wajah bangun tidur Eijun, sinar di balik matanya yang masih agak bengkak, cetakan bantal di pipinya, dan rambut yang mencuat liar di seputar wajahnya… Kazuya tidak akan pernah bosan melihat pemandangan itu setiap pagi. Eijun menghembuskan napas senang, tersenyum dengan lucu dan bergumam. "Ayo kencan ke luar."

"Hmm, ke mana?"

Eijun membuka mata lebih lebar saat Kazuya mulai menyisuri rambut yang menghalangi matanya. "Pantai."

Gerakan Kazuya berhenti, jari-jarinya mendadak kaku dan matanya menatap Eijun tidak sepakat. "_Pass_, ganti yang lain."

Eijun cemberut. "Kau selalu begini! Alasanmu menolak pantai tidak masuk akal, kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja masuk akal." Kilah Kazuya. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya trauma tiap kali melihat pantai, kan? Aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian saat melihat suamiku berciuman dengan orang lain di pantai."

"Itu 'kan cuma mimpi!" Eijun protes, segera bangkit dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk tegak. Alhasil membuat selimut meluncur dari bahunya, mengekspose setengah bagian tubuhnya yang telanjang dihiasi beberapa jejak gigitandan ciuman Kazuya tadi malam. "Sampai kapan kau mau membawa-bawa mimpi buruk itu, sih? Ya ampun, Kazuya, kita sudah menikah! Aku milikmu sekarang, jadi berhentilah memikirkan hal-hal konyol."

Kazuya mendengus. "Mudah bagimu bicara begitu karena kau tidak merasakannya."

Eijun memutar mata dengan malas. "Oh, ayolah…" Ia menguncang-guncang bahu Kazuya gemas. "Justru karena itu kita perlu ke pantai untuk menyembuhkan traumamu! Kau harus menghadapinya, oke? Kita harus membuat kenangan baru di pantai, kenangan yang bagus tentang kita berdua, jadi kau bisa melupakan mimpi itu."

"Tapi—"

"Kazuya," Suara Eijun melembut, tangannya membingkai halus rahang Kazuya dan matanya menatap begitu dalam. Belakangan ini Eijun semakin mahir untuk menaklukkannya hanya dengan sentuhan sederhana dan tatapan mata. "Kau tahu hanya kau satu-satunya orang yang akan dan ingin kucium di pantai. Jadi ayo kita lakukan, aku janji akan membantu, aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membantumu menghapus mimpi buruk itu."

Kazuya menghela napas pendek. Sadar bahwa ia tak bisa lari lagi jika Eijun sudah seperti ini. Jadi alih-alih mendebat lebih jauh, Kazuya memilih untuk megulurkan tangan dan menarik tengkuk Eijun mendekat, mendaratkan ciuman dalam ke mulut suaminya hingga nyaris kehabisan napas.

"Oke." Jawab Kazuya akhirnya, menatap bergantian antara mata dan bibir Eijun yang bengkak dan basah. "Tapi jangan kira ciuman saja cukup untuk menghapus mimpi burukku, kau harus kerja ekstra kalau mau membantu."

Mata Eijun berbinar-binar. _Ia takkan pernah beranjak tua_, pikir Kazuya. Mata itu selalu punya sinar kekanakan yang sama sejak Kazuya pertama kali menatapnya. "Tentu! Kau bisa mengandalkanku!"

Dan Kazuya percaya itu. Eijun akan selalu ada di sana untuknya, dapat diandalkan. Menjadi mitra sederajat. Dekat pada lengannya untuk dilindungi juga melindungi, dan dekat di hatinya untuk dicintai.

_._

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**.**

**LOVE AND THANKS TO:**

13lycoris • Ageha-san • Akakuro dan Bbfang • Angeliakitty5 • Anna Hiruka • Ariana1104 • Asaka Kairi • BlueSky Shin • Celvinjay • Dyulia971 • Eiko Eichan • Genlite • Hanna Vianna • Hikaru Rikou • Katie2937 • Kirei Hana593 • LEAFmorelove • Melon Kuning • Qackueen • Rarachi • Ryuu Kenzo99 • Sigung-chan • Triiiixie • Tsukino Mizuki • Uchiha cherry's • Zyouvachi • aceijun • aihara mirae • akamatchuu • alicarara • ariastain • aurelliafr • ayu gayatri • catyuri • choconz • jj elf • lanzhamweiying96 • macaroongirl16 • mladshayasestraxx • qyoramae • the25 • triviayola • yuuinoe • KiisO • Kinaina • Raya Bell • Sherry1693 • alpacakoala • xcvbn57 • xiao yuki • iiie • Kyunauzunami • Myfana • Airin • aku yg menunggu • Anoynymous • Guest • ratusan971gmail • nerd reader • Narika • Vivi99 • Namaku cinta • Pembaca Random • T18 • Teemi • alicarara • momicat • Iyak • EiLo • Fakaaa • princebambie • marcella diva reani panyol

_spesial buat Hikaru, makasih udah gambarin sketch untuk chapter 12 ^^_

**dan tentu saja untuk kalian semua yang masih setia membaca sampai chapter ini, terima kasih.**

**.**

_So, this is the ending_. Seperti yang Eijun katakan di bagian awal novelnya, itu juga yang sebenarnya ingin saya sampaikan, hehe.

Untuk kalian semua, terima kasih karena tidak menyerah dalam setiap chapter dan paragraf dalam kisah ini. Terima kasih untuk tetap melanjutkan tidak peduli seberapa buruk bagian ceritanya. Kalian hebat, kalian berhasil melewati semua perasaan dalam cerita ini. Kemarahan, keputusasaan, kesedihan, kekalutan, jatuh cinta, patah hati, kerinduan, dan masih banyak lagi. Terima kasih telah setia bersama saya melewati emosi yang berbeda-beda itu.

Kalau ada yang kesal karena saya menyisipkan jeda sampai tiga tahun sebelum mereka bersatu kembali, maka jawabannya itu memang perlu. Kazuya dan Eijun perlu waktu, untuk menjadi lebih dewasa, menemukan jati diri, berdamai dengan perasaan masing-masing, sebelum akhirnya mereka yang lebih stabil dapat bertemu dan meluruskan segala hal.

Err... sebenarnya saya bikin adegan ranjang versi lebih lengkap, uhuk! Tapi sepertinya bakal masuk kategori MA atau Explicit, yang mana hal itu dilarang oleh FFN, jadi saya nggak akan posting. Kalau ada yang berminat, kalian bisa inbox saya di sini atau di instagram/twitter (aikoblue_) Eh tapi jangan ekspetasi ketinggian dulu ya, saya nggak seberapa bisa bikin adegan ranjang, kalau kurang hot, mohon dimaklumi.

Saya rasa, cukup ngocehnya wkwk. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk tetap bersama saya sampai chapter ini :') **Terakhir, adakah part terfavorit kalian dalam cerita ini? Atau part yang paling berkesan deh hehe, let's share on the review box! I'm super curious! **

_Love,  
Aiko Blue_

Tangerang, 31 Agustus 2020

**.**

* * *

_**Satu bulan sebelum Miyuki Kazuya kembali ke Tokyo**_

Kazuya baru saja selesai membaca laporan penilitian dari salah satu mahasiswa ketika seseorang tiba-tiba datang dan meletakkan secangkir kopi di dekat laptopnya.

"Ayah?"

Miyuki Toku tersenyum simpul, agak menggelikan. "Halo, Kazuya."

"Apa yang ayah lakukan di sini?" Kazuya nyaris memekik, terlalu kaget melihat ayahnya tiba-tiba muncul seperti hantu.

Alis ayahnya menukik tipis. "Di kedai kopi? Tentu saja aku mampir untuk minum kopi, Kazuya."

"Di Berlin." Desak Kazuya, menatap lekat mata ayahnya. "Sejak kapan ayah di Berlin?"

Pria itu mengambil duduk di hadapannya dan tersenyum simpul. "Aku tiba pagi ini, ada sedikit urusan bisnis. Dan aku ingin menyapa putraku, ibumu bilang kau sering nongkrong di tempat ini jadi kupikir aku bisa menemukanmu di sini."

Kazuya membuka mulutnya, nyaris melongo. "Ayah seharusnya mengabariku. Bukannya muncul tiba-tiba dan membuatku jantungan."

Miyuki Toku menyesap kopinya dengan elegan. Kazuya mengingat-ingat kali terakhirnya bertemu pria itu, barangkali hampir satu tahun berlalu. Saat itu mereka bertiga liburan ke Roma berkat desakan sang ibu. Kazuya praktis tidak bisa menolak saat ibunya sudah memesankan tiket kelas satu untuknya. Alhasil Kazuya menikmati kembali liburan keluarga bersama kedua orang tuanya, menjadi agak canggung di tengah-tengah kemesraan mereka di kota Roma, kota cinta.

"Ibumu tidak punya pilihan." Ayahnya berkata santai. "Kau sama sekali tidak mau pulang ke Jepang sejak berangkat. Jadi ibumu terpaksa menyeretmu ke negara lain agar bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama."

Kazuya mengernyit. "Ayah membaca pikiranku?"

"Aku ayahmu." Toku angkat bahu ringan. "Kau mewarisi genku. Jadi menebak isi kepalamu bukan pekerjaan sulit."

Kazuya mendengus, memutuskan untuk menyesap kopi pemberian ayahnya. "Kalian selalu bisa mengunjungiku walaupun aku tidak pulang ke Jepang."

"Sesombong apa kau ini, sampai menyuruh orang tuamu yang menghampirimu?"

Kazuya tertawa geli. "Aku mendapatkannya dari ayah, seharusnya ayah tidak terkejut lagi."

"Kau sudah tiga tahun di Jerman, apa aku sama sekali tidak rindu Jepang?"

Sesuatu yang tajam menyengat jantung Kazuya, tapi ia berhasil mengendalikan diri dan balas tersenyum pada ayahnya. "Ayah tahu aku di sini bukan untuk liburan atau bersenang-senang."

"Tapi studimu sudah selesai, Kazuya."

"Aku masih punya kewajiban di sini, Ayah. Aku masih tergabung dalam satu proyek dan tidak mungkin kutinggalkan begitu saja."

Alis ayahnya terangkat sebelah. "Proyek itu akan rampung bulan depan, kan?"

Kazuya mengeryit. "Dari mana ayah tahu?"

"Ibumu." Ayahnya menghela napas pendek. "Ibumu selalu resah dan beranggapan kau tidak akan mau lagi kembali ke Jepang."

Kazuya tertawa. "Aku pasti kembali. Aku pewaris ayah, aku masih berminat meneruskan perusahaan."

Ayahnya memberi tatapan tertentu, jenis tatapan yang sama dengan beberapa tahun lalu tiap kali Kazuya tersenyum lebar setelah memenangkan pertandingan baseball bersama timnya. Tatapan bangga sekaligus menantang. "Aku yakin kau ingin kembali karena lebih dari satu alasan. Tapi alasan itu pula yang menahanmu sampai tiga tahun di Jerman."

Kazuya bisa merasakan hawa dingin merayap tiba-tiba di sepanjang punggungnya. "Maksud ayah?"

Senyum di wajah ayahnya berubah, menjadi sesuatu yang lebih samar, lembut, dan jauh. "Bisa mencintai dan dicintai satu orang yang sama itu menakjubkan, Kazuya. Seharusnya kau tidak perlu lari."

Kazuya mencoba untuk tetap rileks dan menanggapinya dengan cengiran geli. "Mendengar ayah bicara soal cinta jauh lebih menakjubkan."

Toku mendengus kecil, tapi matanya tak melepaskan Kazuya. "Kau tidak pernah bercerita apapun pada kami, dan aku jadi merasa bersalah karenanya. Seharusnya kita bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengobrol antar lelaki."

Kazuya tertawa ringan. "Sekalipun kita mengobrol, aku tidak yakin ayah bisa mengerti. Ini berbeda. Ini bukan seperti kasus ayah, bahkan mungkin ayah tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Karena dia laki-laki?"

Kazuya bahkan tidak tahu mana yang lebih menikamnya. Fakta soal ayahnya tahu bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada seorang laki-laki, atau justru nada ringan ayahnya ketika bertanya seakan itu bukan masalah besar.

"Kau mengira aku bakal menghakimimu karena itu?"

Kazuya menelan ludah. "Memangnya tidak?"

Ayahnya tertawa dan menggeleng seakan Kazuya sudah gila. "Buat apa aku menghakimimu? Perasaan tidak bisa kau kendalikan dengan akal, Anakku. Terlebih saat dia belahan jiwamu."

Kazuya yakin wajahnya telah memucat. "Dari mana... Bagaimana ayah tahu?"

"Aku tidur dengan ibumu." Ayahnya menjawab ringkas, tersenyum tipis. "Dia ibumu, seseorang yang melahirkanmu. Itu memang misterius, tapi seorang ibu selalu bisa tahu apa yang terjadi pada anaknya."

Ini terlalu mendadak, terlalu absurd, terlalu tidak masuk akal. Sejauh apa orang tuanya tahu?

"Kenapa kau menundukkan kepala, Kazuya? Seingatku kau selalu mengangkat dagumu dengan penuh percaya diri. Tampil seakan kau sanggup menaklukkan seisi dunia dengan ide dan keberanianmu."

Kazuya mendengus, rasa sakit menyengat kini singgah di dadanya. Ia berhasil mengeluarkan suara tawa kering. "Rasa percaya diriku tidak pernah berlaku untuknya. Dia selalu menolakku."

"Dan kau memanipulasinya?"

Kazuya tahu ayahnya hanya bermaksud memberi cibiran kecil, tapi pertanyaan itu sangat sukses membuatnya kembali mengingat beragam kesalahan yang sudah dia lakukan pada Sawamura. "Ya. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukan itu lagi. Tidak padanya."

Setelah itu tak banyak percakapan yang terjalin di antara mereka. Kazuya menikmati kopinya sambil menyesap dalam-dalam setiap inchi kepahitan yang ada. Sementara ayahnya kembali seperti biasa, tak banyak berkomentar atau ikut campur.

"Aku akan berada di Paris bulan depan."

Kazuya menatap wajah ayahnya sambil mengangkat alis. "Paris?"

Ayahnya mengangguk. "Ada sedikit urusan bisnis." Lalu ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan mendorongnya lebih dekat dengan Kazuya. "Ini tiket. Masing-masing sudah dibayar dan kau bisa memakainya kapanpun kau mau. Satu untuk penerbangan ke Paris, satu lagi ke Tokyo."

Kazuya menyentuh tiket itu dan berusaha tidak gemetar.

"Setelah proyekmu selesai, sudah saatnya kau keluar dari Jerman, Kazuya. Pilihan ada di tanganmu. Kau bisa menyusulku ke Paris dan ikut perjalanan bisnisku, atau kau bisa kembali ke Tokyo."

Kazuya merasakan kepahitan yang bertambah pekat di tenggorokannya. "Meskipun aku pulang ke Tokyo, dia tidak akan ada di sana. Ini sudah tiga tahun, dia bisa ada di mana saja sekarang."

"Jadi kau memang masih berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi, eh?"

"Ayah memang menyebalkan."


End file.
